Le fruit défendu
by Mimy111
Summary: Deux mois qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée et le retrouver leur procurait beaucoup de joie. L'année s'annonçait pleine d'espoir et de changements mais tous deux n'aurait pu prévoir la tournure que prendrait les prochains évènements. Leur vie entière allait basculer. (Post saison 1)
1. Prologue

Elle finit la chanson et sentit sa présence dans son dos. Sa respiration était rapide, son souffle vint chatouillé sa nuque remontant vers le lobe de son oreille. Le cœur de l'adolescente se mit à battre si vite qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser hors de sa poitrine. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans cette position mais cela lui parut durer des heures. Elle eu un léger sursaut quand elle sentit que ses mains s'étaient posées sur ses hanches. Son corps entier était tendu. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer, pourquoi se rapprochait-il d'elle de cette façon ? Pourquoi la maintenait il ainsi ? Ou était-ce simplement son imagination qui lui jouait un tour ? Mais toutes ces questions s'effacèrent lorsque les lèvres de l'homme se posèrent délicatement sur le haut de son épaule. Il parsema sa nuque de tendres baisers sur toute sa longueur quand, d'un coup, sa prise autour de ses hanches devint plus insistante. Sans même sans être rendu compte la main droite de la jeune fille faisait pression et caressait les doux cheveux de l'homme. Son corps entier réclamait plus. Un petit bruit d'extase s'échappa de ses lèvres au moment où l'être, derrière elle, caressa sa nuque délicatement avec sa langue. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait à cet instant était qu'il recommence.

La chanson approchait de sa conclusion mais il était déjà levé. Son corps se rapprocha de plus en plus du sien jusqu'à ce que l'espace entre son torse et son dos soit aussi infime que la largeur d'une feuille de papier. L'avoir à sa portée, juste sous ses yeux, provoqua chez lui une envie irrésistible de toucher sa peau, caresser son corps, de goûter ses lèvres. Ses barrières s'étaient rompues et son désir avait pris le pas sur sa raison. Sa respiration s'accélérait tandis que son souffle vint effleurer la nuque de l'adolescente humant durant plusieurs secondes son envoûtant parfum. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches et put sentir la tension qui animait la jeune fille. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il faisait, il savait qu'il était entrain de dépasser une ligne mais il ne put se résoudre à la lâcher. Puis subitement, comme emporté, il déposa ses lèvres tendrement sur la nuque de la demoiselle, la couvant de délicats baisers. Il sentait la tension de la jeune fille s'évanouir, il la sentait se laisser aller, tomber avec lui dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Pendant qu'il la goûtait tel le fruit qu'avait manger Eve alors que Dieu lui avait interdit, son étreinte se resserra durement autour de sa taille. Il sentit la main de l'adolescente fourrager avidement dans sa chevelure montrant qu'elle souhaitait qu'il approfondisse ses baisers. Répondant à son invitation il taquina adroitement de sa langue la fine courbe de son cou. Puis, la jeune femme lâcha un léger cri d'extase. Il le savait : il n'avait encore jamais entendu pareil son, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était l'entendre de nouveau.

Ce fut, à cet instant précis chacun d'eux savaient que la limite venait d'être franchie et que aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Les choses sérieuses ne faisaient que commencer.


	2. Nouvelle année et rencontre hasardeuse

**A Pull-Marine, merci pour le commentaire j'ai réglé le problème, je n'avais même pas remarqué que le chapitre était posté ^^. Désolé pour cela mais pour me faire pardonner voila la suite !**

**J'espère que tous ceux qui liront apprécieront l'histoire. Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Note : Chapitre réedité.**

* * *

Le hall d'entrée était bondé. Les élèves allaient et venaient d'un groupe à l'autre discutant des dernières rumeurs à la mode ou bien encore se remémorant les souvenirs de leurs vacances d'été. Rien n'avait réellement changé en deux mois pour les membres du glee club. Kurt venait tout juste de recevoir un slush en pleine face de la part de Karofsky qu'il lui lança :

« Bon retour gay boy ».

A croire qu'il ne pouvait s'amuser que comme ça. Tout cela devenait ridicule mais Rachel ne pouvait pas trop se plaindre car malgré tout ils avaient tous été très chanceux. Après leur défaite aux Régionales, elle avait crut que tout s'arrêterait. Qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de Glee club. Elle s'était sentie profondément bouleversée comme si une flamme en elle venait de s'éteindre. Même si elle savait que Finn serait avec elle - depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il l'aimait - rien n'aurait pu combler le vide qu'aurait laissé la perte du Glee club et d'un certain professeur. La chanson « To Sir with love » qu'ils avaient chanté pour Mr Schuester l'avait beaucoup remuée car celle-ci sonnait comme un adieu à un professeur hors du commun qu'il lui avait, pour sa part, apporté beaucoup l'année précédente. Mercedes avait vu juste quand elle lui avait dit « _Parce que Mr Schue, vous êtes le Glee Club_ ». Mais fort heureusement, Mr Schuester leur avait annoncé le tout dernier jour que le Principal Figgins leur accordait une dernière année. Une nouvelle qui avait apaisé toutes ses peurs. À cette annonce toute la tension des derniers jours s'était évanouie. Un sentiment de quiétude l'avait envahit et dès lors elle s'était promis de donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour l'année qui arriverait. Elle souhaitait vraiment montrer à tous qu'ils n'étaient pas simplement des tâches dans un décor. Et pour cela elle et ses camarades pouvaient compter sur leurs talents et les connaissances de leur professeur.

Alors avec tout cela, oui il était certain qu'ils pouvaient tous s'estimer heureux. Tout aurait pu être bien pire.

Elle continuait à marcher dans les couloirs pendue au bras de Finn, la tête haute avec un air montrant une certaine assurance. Même si elle avait subi beaucoup de moqueries, de brusqueries elle essayait toujours de garder un certain aplomb et de résister face aux mesquineries de certains. Jamais elle ne changerait cette personnalité qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'unique. Puis lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent sur le travail qui leur serait demandé par Mr Schuester pour cette première semaine, Finn interrompit le fil de ses réflexions :

- Alors, Rachel, un peu stressé ? Après l'année qu'on vient de passer, je dois t'avouer que je m'attends à tout avec l'année qu'on vient de vivre.

- Stressée non, j'appréhende surtout ! Dit-elle le regard brûlant d'une nouvelle assurance. Cette année promet bien des choses et tu sais quoi ? Je ferai en sorte de m'entendre un peu mieux avec les autres membres du club et de prendre un peu plus en comptes leurs avis, je leur dois bien ça.

Finn s'arrêta la stoppant net. Il la regarda d'un oeil suspicieux et accusateur montrant très bien qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Rachel tenta de soutenir son regard au mieux mais elle finit par craquer :

« Bon d'accord je sais que se sera dur. Cela demandera beaucoup de travail sur moi mais je suis sur qu'il y a un moyen pour moi de me contrôler de lpointer du doigts toutes leurs erreurs. Mais tu dois bien avouer que c'est quand même carrément frustrant parfois, non ?

- A la revoilà ! Je me disais bien que la Rachel que je connais si bien se cachait quelque. Lui dit-il le sourire taquin.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et se remit à marcher à travers la marrée d'élève. Finn la rattrapa rapidement et se plaça devant elle, le rire aux lèvres.

- Aller sois pas fâchée. Tu sais très bien que je m'amuse juste un peu avec toi. On sort bien ensemble ce qui prouve bien que j'accepte entièrement cette personnalité qui te caractérise si bien.

- Tu entends quoi par "personnalité qui me caractérise si bien" ? Lui dit-elle le regard tranchant puis rajouta sans qu'il n'est pu prononcer une seule syllabe.

- Tu sous entend que ma personnalité est si dure à vivre que le fait d'être avec moi est quelque peu difficile ». Déclara-t-elle le ton bas mais laissant entendre une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

Finn ne savait plus trop quoi répondre, il n'avait pas pensé que sa phrase serait comprise comme ça. Elle le voyait se décomposer sur place du fait d'être un si piètre locuteur. Il commença a bafouillé quelques excuses, mais Rachel le coupa le sourire aux lèvres :

- Ah ça va ! Je te fais marché. Détend-toi. Tu t'amuses à mes dépends, je te renvoie la pareille. Ca marche comme ça. Railla-t-elle avant d'attraper le bras de Finn en direction de leur premier cours.

* * *

Dans la salle des professeurs, pour une certaine personne, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à la rigolade. Mr Schuester assis sur une table à coté d'une des fenêtres du fond ruminait depuis vingt bonne minutes. Il venait tout juste d'apprendre que l'un des membres du Glee Club avait déménagé durant les vacances et donc qu'à présent il ne se retrouvait plus qu'à onze. Trouver un élève n'était normalement pas une tâche si compliquée mais quand il s'agissait d'entrer dans la chorale de l'école la situation devenait bien différente. Will se rappelait très bien la difficulté avec laquelle ils avaient eu du mal à trouver des volontaires pour entrer au Glee Club l'année dernière. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses élèves. Ils feraient tout ce qu'il fallait pour trouver un nouveau membre ; cela il en était certain.

Mr Schuester attrapa son sac, fouilla dedans afin de sortir la feuille d'inscription pour la chorale. Il prit son sac sur l'épaule, se leva et sortit de la salle des professeurs. Il traversa les couloirs en direction du panneau d'affichage réservé aux inscriptions dans les différents clubs. À quelques mètres du fameux panneau, il fut stupéfait d'un tel attroupement d'élèves. Mais son étonnement fut de courte durée quand il aperçu que les élèves n'étaient composés pour ainsi dire que de filles et que Sue était appuyée contre le mur fasse au tableau, veillant au grain. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les élèves et posa la fiche d'inscription sur le mur. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sue et se posta à côté d'elle. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait fait pour sauver le Glee club, tous les deux s'entendaient étrangemnt bien. Mais Will restait quand même vigilant. Car avec Sue Sylvester on pouvait s'attendre à un total retournement de situation et de changement de comportement d'un instant à l'autre.

- A ce que je vois, tu ne manques pas de candidates cette année encore.

- Oh tu sais William, si cela leur permet de se donner de l'espoir en s'inscrivant sur la fiche d'inscriptions : grand bien leur fasse. » Dit-elle d'un ton montrant le peu de considération qu'elle avait pour les élèves. Mais j'en ai déjà empêché une bonne moitié d'inscrire leur nom sur cette fiche et quant aux autres elles me permettront simplement depasser mes nerfs. Les rentrées ont toujours tendance à me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

- Parce que il n'y a que pendant les rentrées que tu es de mauvaise humeur Sue ? Ironisa Will.

- Moque toi dont si tu veux toi et c affreux es bigoudis qui garnissent ta tête mais à la fin de la semaine j'aurai mes nouvelles cheerladers pour remplacer celles parties l'année dernière et toi je suis persuadé que pas un nom ne sera inscrit sur ta fiche.

- Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris. Souffla-t-il avec une mine renfrogné mais il reprit sur un ton plus espiègle. Mais peut être que l'une de tes nouvelles pompom girls acceptera d'entrer dans la chorale.

- Ne rêve pas ! J'ai peux être sauvé ton club l'année dernière mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à nouveau. Je regrette déjà d'avoir fait ça.

- Répète toi ça autant que tu veux mais tu sais très bien qu'au fond tu n'as pas tant de remords que ça. Tu n'es pas aussi méchante que tu veux le faire croire Sue.

- Mais oui bien sur William, si tu veux y croire. Lança Sue sans montrer d'intérêts pour lui.

- Bon à plus tard je dois aller à mon premier cours.

Puis Will quitta Sue pour affronter le premier cours d'une semaine qui serait certainement bien remplis.

* * *

Midi sonna. Les élèves sortirent des classes et se ruèrent dans les couloirs en direction de la cafétéria. Rachel sortit de son cours de littérature mais préféra partir en sens inverse des élèves pour se diriger vers la sortie Sud en direction de la cour situé près des lieux. Elle mit cinq minutes avant d'atteindre la porte de sortie. Elle traversa la petite rue pavée bordée d'un terrain d'herbes où était posé deux bancs de chaque côté, agrémentés de quelque arbres et buissons donnant à l'endroit un sentiment de sérénité. Peu d'élèves, voir aucun à vrai dire, ne venaient traîner de ce côté-là du lycée pendant la pause de midi. C'était l'une des raison qui la poussait à venir dans ce coin de temps en temps. Et alors qu'elle humait l'air environnant, elle se dit que l'endroitil lui avait manqué durant ces deux elle ne savait plus où elle en était c'était le seul endroit dans le lycée où elle pouvait se permettre de penser à tout et rien afin de laisser tomber les masques.

Elle descendit les petites marches au bout du chemin et continua jusqu'à arrivée à une sorte de petite terrasse ayant pour vue principale un morceau de la ville et sur le côté Ouest apparaissait les premières collines. Un diaporama époustoufflant et très bien gardé. Elle ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite mais quelqu'un était posté derrière l'un des arbres. Elle s'approcha pour ce poser contre le muret et en passant à côté de l'arbre elle l'aperçut. Ils se jetèrent le même regard l'un et l'autres : intrigué et étonné.

* * *

Will fini les cours de la matinée à onze heures. Il décida de passer par le tableau d'affichage pour voir si quelqu'un se serait inscrit pour la chorale. Il se posta devant la fiche et se rendit vite compte que la feuille restait toujours affreusement vide. Il devait à présent trouver une solution pour faire passer le message à un maximum d'élèves et ainsi peut être que quelqu'un se déciderait à les rejoindre.

Il se dirigeait vers la salle des professeurs pour prendre son café quand il tomba sur Emma à hauteur de l'escalier principal qui menaient aux étages. Elle arborait une coiffure toujours aussi soignée, sans défauts cependant sa tenue était plus décontractée que d'habitude. Elle avait quitté ses petits gilets de laine qui lui donnait un petit air de femme prude. Non pas que cela lui gênait ; Will avait toujours pensé qu'une femme devait avoir un petit côté prude, rien que pour quelques idées de fantasmes pas très catholiques. Malheureusement le cas d'Emma était poussé à l'extrême et même s'il avait eu sa chance l'année dernière, la saisir même pas deux semaines après sa séparation avec sa femme n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ait fait. Elle avait rompu avec lui assez rapidement et c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Cependant après les régionales, impulsivement, il l'avait embrassé avant qu'elle ne lui dise qu'elle voyait quelqu'un. Un dentiste nommé Carl et que pour le moment elle avait besoin de voir d'autres personnes. Refoulant ses pensées, il s'avança donc vers elle, l'air plutôt serein :

« Salut Emma. Comment tu vas ? Pas d'élèves qui commencent déjà à jouer les fortes têtes ?

- Ca va plutôt bien, merci. Et, non, pour le moment pas d'incident mais la journée n'est pas terminée. Elle avait toujours une petite voix mais on sentait qu'il y avait plus d'assurance dans ses mots.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de fortes têtes dans cette école. Il y eu un blanc d'une dizaine de secondes, tous deux gênés et ne sachant trop quoi dire. Pourtant Will se décida à interrompre le silence en premier.

- Écoute Emma je n'ai pas envie que ça devienne étrange entre toi et moi à cause de toutes ces histoires qui se sont passées l'année dernière. Nous étions amis au départ. Tâchons de l'être à nouveau et peut être qu'avec le temps...

Emma réfléchit trois quatre secondes et lui répondit le plus sereinement possible :

« Je suis d'accord pour qu'on reste ami mais Will n'ai pas trop d'espoir non plus. Il est vrai que j'ai éprouvé des sentiments pour toi et peut être sont-ils toujours là mais je suis vraiment bien avec Carl, il m'aide beaucoup et je tiens à lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'éterniser sur quelque chose que je sais que je ne pourrais pas avoir.

Vexé, il la quitta sur un signe de main lui annonçant qu'il s'en allait. Il se posa une demi-heure en salle des professeurs en essayant de trouver une solution pour ramener des membres mais rien à faire, il ne trouvait pas. Il décida alors d'aller réfléchir dans ce coin où personne n'allait jamais. Celui qu'il affectionnait beaucoup quand il était encore élève au lycée Mckinley. Etant professeur maintenant il avait peu de temps pour y aller et le coin se trouvait de l'autre côté de sa classe et de la salle des professeurs. Mais il était onze heures quarante, il avait tout le temps d'y aller avant qu'il ne rejoigne les jeunes pour leur première séance de l'année. Il devait leur ramener une idée pour attirer quelques membres dans la chorale ou ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Tellement pris dans ses pensées il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se trouvait en bas des marches, la terrasse face à lui.

Une fois face aux paysage qui s'étendait à des kilomètres à la ronde, il rendit compte à quel point ce coin était paisible. Il alla se poster contre le tronc de l'arbre face à la vue et ce perdit dans ses pensées. Il devait faire le point sur sa situation puis petit à petit une idée germerait lentement dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait gardé les yeux fermés mais il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'approchait de la position où il se trouvait et il tourna la tête sur la droite pour voir qui allait apparaître. Il n'avait encore jamais vu personne ici, cela le surprenait. Puis, soudainement, elle apparut à quelques mètres de lui. Ils se jetèrent le même regard l'un et l'autre : intrigué et étonné.

* * *

Les regards plantés l'un dans l'autre, ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes quand Mr Shuester se décida à briser le silence d'une voix plutôt confuse :

- Rachel ? Que fais-tu là ? Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un ici.

- Mais je peux vous retourner la même question Mr Shue. Lui lança t-elle le regard inquisiteur mais le sourire aux lèvres. Trouver Mr Shuester en ces lieux avait vivement piqué sa curiosité. Elle n'y avait jamais vu personne.

- Euh, Je… j'étais juste en train dé réfléchir à deux trois choses. Sa voix mal assurée montrait qu'il s'était interrompu dans ses réflexions et qu'il n'était pas tout à fait redescendu sur Terre.

Rachel le regarda quelques secondes, il paraissait un peu perdu. Lui, qui semblait avoir toujours un contrôle sur les choses, avait l'air d'être dépassé en cet instant. À voir son professeur comme cela, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait manqué. Il leur avait donné et apporté tellement de souvenirs, de rires, de joie et de larmes l'année dernière. Mais Rachel, elle, avait le sentiment étrange qu'il l'avait aidé à changer, évoluer, s'épanouir qui sait.

Elle interrompit le fil de ses pensées et reprit sur un ton un peu gêné :

- Désolé, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déranger. Je… je vais retourner… euh… voir les autres. Mais quels autres ? À part Finn, elle n'avait personne d'autre avec qui elle pourrait flâner. Mais elle préférait plutôt inventer une histoire plutôt que de dévoiler ses problèmes au monde, ou dans ce cas précis à Mr Schuester. Elle refusait l'idée qu'on est pitié d'elle. Elle appréciait plus les moqueries que la pitié.

Mr Schuester comprenant tout de suite à ses bafouillements et son malaise qu'elle n'avait nul autre endroit où aller. Il la scruta alors du regard et dit le ton doux :

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne m'as pas dérangé. C'est un coin publique tu peux rester. C'est juste qu'il n'y a personne ici d'habitude, ça m'as surpris.

- C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que j'y vois quelqu'un aussi. C'est toujours vide habituellement. Pourtant c'est certainement le coin le plus reposant de ce lycée. Elle prit une pause puis poursuivit. Il n'est pas toujours facile de vivre avec ce brouhaha quotidien. Il faudrait y apporter quelques changements.

Son regard était posé sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle. Sa dernière réplique avait été prononcé avec une certaine tristesse. Et Will avait vite perçut cet curieuse mélancolie, comme si il avait appris à connaître certaine de ses facettes. Il eut l'impression aussi qu'elle ne parlait plus du tout du lycée mais qu'elle s'adressait plutôt à elle-même.

Mais cette légère faille dans sa carapace se ferma. Rachel put se reprendre et détourna le regard sur Mr Shuester, une question lui brûlant la langue depuis qu'elle l'avait vu ici :

- Dîtes moi, depuis quand venait vous de ce côté du lycée ? Je veux dire c'est quand même à l'autre bout du lycée, à l'opposé de vos salle de classe et de la salle des profs.

- Certainement pour la même raison que toi. Il quitta l'arbre et se rapprocha de Rachel en la fixant dans les yeux et passa à une cinquantaine de centimètre d'elle, s'avachie sur le muret la tête face à l'horizon et huma lentement l'air ambiant. C'est un lieu reposant.

Rachel était un peu déconcerté par la réponse de Mr Shuester. Il avait complètement éludé sa question pour lui faire étrangement comprendre le pourquoi de sa venue ici. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'air le plus naturel possible, lança :

- J'aurai pu le deviner le pourquoi mais vous n'avez pas répondu à la question.

- Depuis la terminale.

Rachel comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de plus : l'expression morne qu'il affichait parlait pour lui.

- Puisque vous êtes là, autant vous demander comment s'annonce cette année pour le Glee club. J'ai noté beaucoup de nouvelles idées cet été et je pense que certaines devraient vraiment vous intéresser.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire Matt à déménager cet été, et il faut qu'on trouve un remplaçant au plus vite. Seulement je pense que tu sais où est le problème : personne ne veut s'inscrire à la chorale. Il s'interrompit et se tourna vers elle, une lueur dans les yeux. Mais j'ai pensé que vous pourriez déjà jouer une chanson sur la destination des nationales cette année et pourquoi p…

- Attendez une minute, vous compter nous amener aux nationales cette année, celle qui ont lieu à New York. Rachel l'interrompit brusquement une petite pointe d'hystérie mélangée à l'excitation dans la voix.

- Je vois que tu es déjà bien informé sur la question. Et oui je compte tout faire et tout donner pour vous amenez jusqu'aux nationales.

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est incroyable, j'en rêve depuis que je suis au courant et vous imaginez l'effet que cette nouvelle va avoir sur les autres ! New York, quoi ! On avait l'impression qu'elle vivait déjà l'expérience dans sa tête. Et face à cette image de profonde joie, le moral de Will s'améliora nettement.

- Le souci est qu'on ne pourra pas les faire sans un autre membre.

- Et pourquoi ne pas organiser une sorte de mini flash mob durant la pause de midi de demain. Quelque part dans le lycée.

- Ça c'est une idée ! Dit-il le regard enjoué comme si tout venait de se mettre en place. Merci beaucoup Rachel, je sais exactement quoi vous faire faire à présent. Il partit ramasser son sac qu'il avait posé au bord de l'arbre et se retourna une dernière fois vers elle et lui lança d'un ton sincère et le sourire aux lèvres :

- Désolé de partir si précipitamment mais je dois préparer quelques trucs pour notre séance de tout à l'heure. Je te laisse, à plus tard.

Et il partit comme ça, gravissant les petits escaliers et disparut du champ de vision de Rachel. Étrangement Rachel se sentait agréablement bien. Elle était venue pour évacuer un peu sa tension et frustration, et celles-ci s'étaient totalement évanouies. Peut être que cette rencontre avec Mr Shuester y était pour quelque chose. Peut être, oui…

Fin de chapitre

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce n'est que le début d'une longue histoire, j'ai plein d'idée, mon imagination déborde. **

**Hésitez pas à déposer un commentaire. Pour les réponses faudra voir aux dernier chapitres publiés ^^**


	3. Cacher ses sentiments

C'est mon jour de bonté aujourd'hui ! je poste deux chapitres, étant donné que j'en ai déjà posté quelques uns sur un autre sites. Profitez-en donc et bonne lecture.

Les choses l'iront pas trop vite, je veux montré les évolutions provoqueront la relation. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

Il était presque treize heures quand elle se décida a quitté la Cour Sud pour rejoindre ses camarades et son professeur pour un premier cour qui s'annonçait captivant. Parvenu vers la salle, elle remarqua que Finn l'attendait. Elle s'approcha de lui, il lui lançait ce petit sourire à la fois doux et timide qui le caractérise si bien. Finn n'était peut être pas le garçon le plus futé qu'elle connaissait mais il était gentil, bon et patient avec elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle releva la tête et quémanda un baiser auquel Finn s'empressât de répondre. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement tout en caressant délicatement sa joue avec le revers de sa main droite. Puis aussi rapidement qu'il avait posé ses lèvres il les retira. Cela lui arrivait souvent ses derniers temps. Il paraissait plus distant comme si quelque chose le gênait.

Ils entrèrent tout les deux, main dans la main et remarquèrent très rapidement l'ambiance électrique qui régnait dans la pièce. Tout le monde semblait ravi de retrouver le Glee Club. Britanny et Santana était assise sur deux chaises du deuxième rang, elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, d'être détendu dans un certain sens (n'oublions pas les entrainements de Sue ^^). Kurt, Mercedes et Quinn s'entraînaient déjà aux chants. Il semblait aussi y avoir du changement pour Arti et la chinoise puisque celle-ci était dans les bras de Mike et qu'Arti les regardait d'un regard triste et colérique. Le nouveau couple et Puck s'amusaient à répéter quelques enchaînements de danse. Excepté peut être Arti, tout le monde semblait vraiment heureux de retrouver ce petit quelque chose de leur vie qu'il leurs avait tant manqué.

Rachel alla s'asseoir sur une chaise du premier rang alors que Finn parti saluer Arti qui restait prostré seul dans son coin. Elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas essayer de se mêler un peu aux autres, si elle voulait que les choses s'arrangent un peu elle se devait de faire un premier vers eux. Au moment où elle se décida à se lever voir le groupe de Kurt, Quinn et Mercedes, elle fut interrompue par l'arrivé de Mr Schuester. Tout le monde s'était arrêté dans ses activités dès son entré. Mr Schue était vraiment heureux de tous les retrouvés, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il s'avança vers tout le monde, parla à toutes et tous, nous disant à quel point il était content de nous retrouvé, qu'on lui avait tous manqué. Les élèves, eux aussi, étaient comblés.

Rachel était restée un peu en retrait, elle l'avait déjà vu un peu plus tôt mais c'était surtout que les démonstrations d'affection et les mots gentils n'étaient pas vraiment son fort. Les salutations passées chacun parti prendre place sur une chaise et Mr Schuester commença son discours :

« Encore une fois j'aimerais vous redire à quel point ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Avec la belle frayeur qu'on a eu l'année passée, je suis content de pouvoir dire qu'on est toujours présent et que cette année sera la notre. J'en suis persuadé ! » Plusieurs applaudissements et cris de joie se firent entendre. « Si Rachel vous en a déjà parlé certains d'entre vous doivent être au courant mais… »Sa phrase resta en suspens et tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, certains même accusateurs. Elle bafouilla :

«Non, En… En faite, j'… j'ai préféré vous laisser leur annoncer. J'ai pensée que se serait mieux. » Les regards se détachèrent d'elle pour revenir sur son professeur. Mr Schuester ne se rendait pas compte que cité son nom dans se genre de phrase provoquait chez les autres se sentiment d'avoir été trompé. Mr Shuester reparti dans son discours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« En tout cas je tenais à vous dire que cette année nous allions faire un petit tour à New York car… » Personne n'avait dit un mot à cette annonce, tous trop choqués pour dire quoi que se soit et attendant la fin d'une phrase qui n'arrivait pas. Mr Shue reprit sur d'une voix plus élévé le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles « Nous allons tous tenter les Nationales cette année ! » Cette nouvelle eu l'effet d'une bombe. Tous les élèves avaient sautés de joie. Certains ne tenant plus en place, d'autre allant s'assurer au près de Mr Shuester si il était bien vrai qu'il avait leur chance de concourir pour les nationales. Dans le vacarme qui avait envahit toute la pièce Finn se retourna vers Rachel, heureux pour cette grande nouvelle mais il était étonné qu'elle est réussi à garder une telle information :

« Depuis quand gardes-tu de tels secrets pour toi. Tu es normalement la première à apprendre à tout le monde tout ce qui entoure le Glee club.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai pensé que la nouvelle passerait mieux si c'était Mr Shuester qui l'annonçait. Et la preuve, regarde les. J'ai eu raison en fin de compte. Et de toute façon ils ne m'auraient même pas pris au sérieux, alors… Elle dit cela d'un ton dégagé comme si peu lui importait que les autres n'est pas une très bonne opinion d'elle. Enfin c'est ce que se dit Finn. Mais la réalité était bien différente. On prend vite l'habitude de cacher ses émotions et sentiments derrières de grands sourires ou bien encore tout simplement en laissant croire aux autres que vous êtes d'une indifférence totale face à certains évènement. La plupart des gens trouve même cela très agaçant, ces personnes qui ont l'air de manqué cruellement de sensibilité. Mais en vrai, n'est ce pas simplement un moyen de défense afin d'éviter de mettre sur la table tous ses problèmes, d'empêcher quiconque de violé cette sphère qu'on s'est forgé au fil du temps. Dans le cas de Rachel, c'était bien de cela dont il était question mais il était hors de question que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Après tout on a tous nos problèmes.

Rachel sorti de ses pensées et remarqua que l'enthousiasme était redescendu lentement et c'était totalement dissipé à l'annonce du départ de Matt. Chacun se rendait compte à présent qu'il fallait trouver un nouveau membre pour leur chorale et comme pour l'année passée ça n'allait pas être une tâche facile. S'apercevant des doutes de certains Mr Shue leur fit part de l'idée qu'il avait mis au point grâce à l'aide d'une jeune élève :

« Ecoutez, j'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure. Puisque la destination des nationales est à New York cette année, autant dire un rêve pour beaucoup, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez jouez une chanson sur le thème de la ville de New York et pour cela la chanson « Empire state of mind » de Jay-z et Beyoncé me semble la plus approprié pour des jeunes de votre âge. J'ai bien évidement prévu quelques tenues qui corresponde au style de la chanson pour rendre le show plus vivant. »

Mercedes leva le bras pour demander la parole que Mr Shue lui accorda :

« Je pense être d'accord avec tout le monde ici en disant que la chanson que vous avez choisi est inattendue et fabuleuse (acquiescement de têtes de la pluparts) mais où avez-vous prévu de nous la faire jouer ? Dans l'auditorium ?

Question pertinente. Est-ce que Mr Shue avait pris en compte l'idée de Rachel et si oui celle-ci espérait qu'il ne dirait pas qu'elle venait d'elle. À tous les coups ils allaient tous s'imaginer qu'elle avait encore voulu se mettre sur le devant de la scène alors qu'il n'en était rien :

« En réalité j'avais pensé à faire le spectacle dans l'auditorium ou au gymnase mais on m'a fait part d'une idée bien plus intéressante. Il s'agirait d'organiser une sorte de mini flash mob et je pense que la joué dans la cour Nord demain à midi serait le meilleur moyen de faire passer le message à un maximum de gens. On pourra profiter de l'afflue d'élèves pendant le temps du déjeuner étant donné qu'elle est situé à côté de la cafétaria. »

Une certaine frénésie s'empara des élèves à l'idée d'organiser une flash mob dans le lycée. C'était tout de même quelque chose. Chacun trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'une idée originale qui pourrait certainement leur faciliter les choses. Aucun élèves n'aurait jamais voulu se déplacer pour aller les voir chanter excepté par la force peut être. Là c'était différents c'était le Glee club qui allait directement à eux.

Tous c'était levé et avait commencé à discuter de la chorégraphie qu'il pourrait mettre en scène et aussi de la répartition des chanteurs et des choristes.

Rachel s'était levée elle aussi mais ne prenait pas part à la discussion de ses camarades, elle réfléchissait dans un coin de sa tête. Elle était soulagée que Mr Shue ne l'ait pas mentionné, d'un certain point vu elle lui en était même très reconnaissante. S'il leur avait dit, alors les autres n'auraient pas montré le même enthousiasme. Elle préférait que personne ne soit au courant que l'idée venait d'elle, car il est toujours dur d'admettre que quand il s'agit de quelque chose qui vient de vous, plus personne ne veut écouter. Elle était consciente qu'elle avait donné une très mauvaise image d'elle au départ certainement parce que les amis elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais elle avait commencé à changer. Changer pour le Glee club, car c'était la chose à ces yeux qui avait le plus d'importance. La chorale, les élèves, Mr Schuester lui avait permis d'évoluer. Sans le Glee club elle ne saurait même pas où elle serait en ce moment même. Surement toute seule à vagabonder dans un couloir…

Personne n'avait remarqué, excepté lui mais le visage de Rachel exprimait une profonde tristesse. Une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue sur le visage de l'adolescente. Il avait remarqué quelques minutes plus tôt les regards que tout le monde lui avait lancés après qu'il leur eût annoncé que celle-ci était au courant de la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié, c'est pourquoi il avait vite enchaîné car il avait vu qu'elle souhaitait se faire oublier. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si attristé à présent. Il se surprit a essayé de comprendre pourquoi une telle expression. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas dis que l'idée venait d'elle. Non, il était sur que non étant donné le comportement qu'elle avait juste avant. Il désirait vraiment comprendre pourquoi son élève la plus souriante habituellement paraissait si sombre à cet instant. Il avait cette impression qu'en réalité ce visage représentait plus son état d'esprit réel que tous ses (faux) sourires. Les yeux de la jeune fille croisèrent les siens quelques secondes mais c'était comme si elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'il la regardait. Elle était physiquement là mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Rachel se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé ses pensées prendre le dessus sur elle. Elle se rapella qu'elle devait éviter ça lorsqu'il y avait du monde autour d'elle. Elle connaissait très bien la mine qu'elle affichait mais il lui était impossible de la contrôler lorsqu'elle s'évadait. Elle releva la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, et surprit Mr Schuester en train de l'observer. Son regard semblait affectueux mais elle l'avait l'impression qu'il se posait pas mal de questions. Se sentant comme pris sur le fait elle détourna rapidement son regard du sien et sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues. Elle était gênée que Mr Schuester ai pu la voir dans un moment de faiblesse. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un de faible, surtout à ses yeux. Et comme si de rien n'était elle redevint la Rachel essayant d'imposer quelques idées à ses camarades mais dorénavant elle écoutait et prenait toujours en comptes les opinions de ses camarades. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'intention de Mr Schuester

Le lendemain midi, chacun était fin prêt. Ils avaient répété durant toute l'heure de cours de la veille et une heure supplémentaire à la fin des cours. Chacun avait donné son point de vue et tout cela annonçait un spectacle assez impressionnant. Mr Schue ne pourrait pas venir les voir mais tout le monde savait qu'il était de tout cœur avec eux. Chacun se mit en place et Arti lança la musique d'un poste en plein milieu de la Cour Nord. Durant leur show Rachel et Finn remarquèrent un nouveau aux cheveux blonds qui avait l'air assez emballé. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux confirmant qu'il avait chacun vu juste. (Voir le show dans l'épisode 1 de la saison 2) La musique s'arrêta et rien. Un grand bide total. Personne n'avait fait attention à eux comme si ils étaient de simples fantômes. Pourtant il venait de faire une chanson et une chorégraphie entière rien que pour leurs beau yeux. Décidément cette année s'annonçait tout aussi dur que l'année d'avant. Le seul point positif était ce blondinet que Rachel et Finn avaient repéré. Il fallait à présent le rallier au Glee club.

Chacun se retrouva après le show dans la salle de classe qui leurs était réservée. Ils venaient de se prendre une bonne claque et ils avaient encore du mal à s'en remettre. C'est à ce moment là que Rachel décida de prendre la parole :

«Je comprend que vous soyez démoralisé mais on a remarqué un nouvel élève qui donnait l'impression d'apprécier ce qu'on faisait. Ce n'est peut être qu'une seule personne mais c'est toujours ça.

- Es-tu sur de ne pas l'avoir imaginé. Peux être que tu t'es fait une fausse idée. Dit Quinn sur un ton méprisant.

« J'ai dit « on » et pas « je ». Finn l'a aperçu aussi. Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Oh bah alors si Finn l'a vu aussi c'est sur maintenant on peut y croire. » Lança Quinn avec une pointe d'ironie. « Tu aurais pu lui dire n'importe quoi qu'il t'aurait suivi sans même réfléchir. » Plusieurs élèves se mirent à glousser.

« Eh ! Je suis là au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. La voix de Finn commençait à s'échauffer.

- Tu dois bien avouer qu'elle a un peu raison. » Puck venait tout juste d'intervenir.

Rachel était ahurit du si peu de confiance qu'avait ses camarades envers elle. Au point même que cela se répercute sur son petit ami. Elle observa Quinn d'un œil noir et lui cracha froidement :

« Tu peux parler toi ! Même pas capable d'utiliser un préservatif ce qui je me rappelle bien t'as plus ou moins gâché la vie l'année dernière. Dis-moi que serais tu devenus si le Glee club ne t'avait pas ouvert les bras l'année dernière, hein ? » Quinn était resté muette face à cette vérité que venait de lui rappeler Rachel. Contente de l'effet de son discours, Rachel reprit d'un ton plus calme.

« Que tu n'ais pas confiance en moi, peu m'importe mais je ne te permets pas de me rabaisser lorsque mes seuls intérêts sont cette chorale.

- Parce que, évidemment, tes seuls intérêts sont le Glee club ? Toi qui veux toujours…

- Ça suffit !

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix qui avait interrompu Kurt. Les mots avait été dit d'un ton dur, sérieux et froid. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'élever la voix, la façon d'on avait été prononcé les mots intimait que chacun se taise.

Mr Schuester regarda chacun d'entre eux avec un regard plein de déception. Il s'arrêta ensuite sur Rachel, les deux secondes où ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, son regard se troubla. De la compassion c'était surement ça qu'on pouvait y lire.

Mr Schuester pria tout le monde de bien vouloir s'asseoir, tourna en rond quelques secondes puis finit par prendre la parole :

« Sue m'a mis au courant pour l'échec de la chanson. Je peux comprendre que ça vous est remué mais quand un de vos partenaires vous fait savoir qu'il a remarqué un membre potentiel, tachez plutôt de prendre cette personne aux sérieux. J'ai entendu tout ce qui a été dit j'étais juste derrière la porte. » D'un coup il vrilla ses yeux sur Quinn, Puck et Kurt. « Ce que vous avez fait les gars était un manque total de respect envers Rachel. Si l'un de vous trois avaient remarqué ce nouvel élève, comment vous seriez-vous senti si on se serait amuser à vous blesser avec les même mots que vous avez utilisé ou que vous étiez sur le point d'utilisé » Les derniers mots était à l'attention de Kurt.

Les trois paraissaient gênés et préféraient regarder leurs pieds plutôt que Mr Schuester. Will jeta un dernier coup d'œil à chacun pour s'assurer que la leçon avait été comprise. Rachel quant à elle était étonnée que Mr Schue est pris sa défense comme ça, mais elle se dit qu'il aurait certainement fait la même chose avec n'importe qui.

Will clôtura la séance pour aujourd'hui puis demanda à Rachel et Finn de s'occuper de ce nouveau camarade potentiel. Alors que tout le monde rassemblait ses affaires et quittaient la salle, Mr Schue se posta devant Rachel et lui demanda de rester un peu. Il avait besoin de quelques réponses à certaines de ses questions et même si il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte il avait besoin de savoir que tout allait bien pour elle ce qu'il doutait depuis tous ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir en l'espace de deux jours. Curieusement il s'était même surpris la veille à essayer de se souvenir si les élèves avaient toujours eu ce comportement avec elle.

Rachel accepta un peu à contre cœur de rester mais elle se voyait mal refuser ça à son professeur qui venait tout juste de s'opposer aux autres dans le but de lui venir en aide. Elle fit signe à Finn qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'attendre. Elle s'affaissa sur le piano pendant que Mr Schuester partait fermer la porte afin que leur conversation reste privée, puis se posta derrière le piano face à elle :

« Écoute je vais aller droit au but Rachel mais ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de savoir si ça arrive souvent ? Parce que depuis hier j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas trop à l'aise et que certains élèves te regardaient bizarrement. Tu comprends donc qu'en aucun cas je ne peux accepter un tel comportement donc s'il te plaît j'aimerais savoir la vérité »

La vérité ? Si seulement ses problèmes pouvaient s'arrêter à ses camarades mais en réalité elle leurs était redevable d'une certaine façon. Malgré ses problèmes de communications avec ses camarades, elle était en contact avec d'autres personnes ce qui était mieux que d'être toute seule. Elle regardait Mr Schuester dans les yeux et lui répondit gaiement, tout sourire :

- Oui je comprends bien mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez Mr Schue. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes avec les autres. Vous savez c'est certainement un effet dû à la rentrée. Certains n'ont peut être pas assez profité ou ils sont simplement…

Et voilà qu'elle partait dans un de ses longs monologues. Will trouvait assez incroyable cette façon qu'elle avait de continuer à parler sans interruptions de détails insignifiants. Mais plus il suivait sa conversation plus il en oubliait le sujet principal. Puis ça le frappa d'un coup, il se rendit compte que Rachel utilisait toujours cette tactique pour changer de sujet lors de ces échanges avec les autres ou encore pour faire passer une idée au groupe. Les quelques souvenirs de Rachel qui lui traversèrent l'esprit lui prouvèrent qu'il avait visé juste. Mais la question était pourquoi faisait-elle cela maintenant ? Il sentait qu'elle voulait éviter sa question, elle parlait sur un ton enjoué essayant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et ce sourire, le même qu'il avait vu la veille. Un sourire qui cachait certainement beaucoup de chose mais ces yeux, eux, ne mentaient pas. Son regard était troublé, il avait l'impression que les larmes allaient s'écouler du coin de ses yeux d'un moment à l'autre mais rien n'arriva.

Elle finit son discours le souffle court, Mr Schue semblait confus et perplexe. Elle se dit donc que ça stratégie avait marché qu'il avait perdu le fil de ses premières pensées en cours de route.

« Je peux y aller Mr Schue maintenant que vous êtes rassuré, je dois aller déjeuner avec Finn, il est surement en train de m'attendre.

- Oui, oui, tu peux y aller mais si un incident se reproduit j'aimerais que tu viennes m'en parler. » Lui dit-il souriant. Elle attrapa son sac se dirigea vers la portes et dos à lui lança avant de sortir de la salle

« D'accord, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il n'y aura pas de problèmes Mr Schue.

Et voila un problème de régler. Mr Schuester semblait convaincu de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle n'aimait pas faire tourner en bourrique son professeur comme ça mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la prenne en pitié. Il était le seul à se comporter normalement avec elle. Elle sentait qu'il acceptait ses qualités et ses défauts, elle sentait qu'il l'avait aidé à s'ouvrir aux autres grâce à toutes les choses qu'il lui avait enseignées. Elle se souvint de certaines fois où elle n'avait pas été très aimable avec lui ou encore les autres membres cependant à chaque fois il essayait de lui faire prendre conscience de ces torts afin qu'elle s'améliore. Sans s'en rendre compte ça avait marché, elle devenait moins narcissique et commençait à se préoccuper un peu plus des autres. Sur ses pensées positives elle se mit à sourire tout en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria retrouvé Finn.

Mr Schuester n'était pas dupe, il avait préféré la laisser filer, il savait que si il continuait sa discussion avec elle cela allait la mettre mal à l'aise. Lui qui habituellement faisait tout pour obtenir la vérité chez ses élèves n'avait pas fait grand-chose aujourd'hui mais étrangement il était convaincu que cette fois-ci il avait bien fait. La manœuvre détourné de Rachel pour lui faire interrompre le fil de ses pensées avait failli fonctionner mais le regard de la jeune fille l'avait fait redescendre sur terre. Il avait vu une lueur inhabituelle dans ses yeux qu'il apercevait beaucoup trop à son goût ses derniers jours et dorénavant il resterait vigilant au comportement de son élève. Il attrapa son sac et partit nonchalamment poursuivre sa journée qui s'annonçait bien longue.

Quand la fin des cours sonna, Rachel était quelque peu soucieuse. Elle s'était demandé toute l'après midi ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer avec Finn. Cela durait depuis la fin de l'été, dès qu'elle commençait à se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, à être plus entreprenante pour son propre plaisir il s'écartait aussitôt. Il l'avait encore fait tout à l'heure après le déjeuner quand il était parti se poster sur les gradins. Ils avaient discutés du nouveau qu'il devrait amener à rejoindre la chorale mais ils ne reparlèrent pas de ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt. Aucun des deux n'avait envie d'en parler ayant été l'un comme l'autre rabaissé. Elle s'était collé un peu plus à lui, avait relevé la tête pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les baisers était toujours si chaste avec Finn c'est alors qu'elle avait voulu l'approfondir cherchant la langue de son partenaire derrière ses lèvres. Mais il l'avait écarté utilisant comme fausse excuse qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le cas du nouveau. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se concentré sur cette affaire puisque premièrement il était entré dans l'équipe de football, il paraissait donc évident que ce serai Finn qui irait à sa rencontre et que deuxièmement ses rapports avec les autres étaient assez chaotique. À tous les coups elle le ferait fuir dès qu'elle ouvrirait la bouche. Décidé à mettre au clair les choses avec Finn elle partit en direction du terrain de foot attendant qu'il sorte des vestiaires. Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes, l'air était encore sec et chaud, l'été était toujours là. Les joueurs sortirent des vestiaires accompagnés d'un nouveau coach bâti comme un taureau sauf que quand le coach se retourna Rachel se rendit compte que c'était une femme. Sur le coup elle était plutôt éberluée d'un physique pareil chez une femme mais elle oublia très vite le coach dès qu'elle vit Finn sortir à son tour. Elle l'appela lui ordonnant presque de venir la rejoindre. Il ne se fit pas prier sentant le ton nerveux de la jeune fille, il courut vers elle et lui demanda pourquoi elle était là et ce qu'elle voulait.

« Écoute Finn je vais aller droit au but cette fois-ci mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe avec toi en ce moment ? Dis le moi si il y a un problème, j'aimerais savoir parce que j'en ai marre de te voir comme ça à chaque fois. Elle était stressée car elle savait que si Finn lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus être avec elle alors elle se retrouverait à nouveau toute seule. C'était peut être égoïste mais elle ne voulait plus être seule désormais.

« Attend Rachel calme toi, d'accord ? De quoi tu me parle, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me dis ? » Son ton était calme et ses yeux interrogateurs. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un type totalement paumé ne comprenant pas grand-chose à la situation.

Plus calmement cette fois, elle lui expliqua la façon dont il la repoussait ces derniers temps. Sa manie de toujours reculé dès qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Totalement pris de cours par cette déclaration Finn mis du temps avant de formuler une réponse tout en bafouillant.

« C'est… C'est que… J'ai… J'ai quelques difficultés à… Le problème en fait c'est que quand tu deviens plus audacieuse j'ai un peu de mal à me… contrôler » Elle dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre le dernier mot. Alors ce n'était que ça, c'était simplement parce qu'il la désirait qu'il s'éloignait.

« Tu sais il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, ça fait un moment que » Il paraissait gêné de ce qu'il allait lui dire mais elle l'interrompit.

« Ecoute Finn si tu t'inquiète parce que tu ne la jamais fait, je te rassure tout de suite. A l'époque où je sortais avec Jessie je t'avais dit qu'on avait couché ensemble mais je t'ais menti. Je m'excuse pour ça mais notre relation à l'époque était compliquée et je crois bien qu'une partie de moi voulait te rendre jaloux. Mais tu n'as plus à te faire de soucie. » Elle fit une pose et lui lança :

« Je… je veux que ma première fois se fasse avec toi. Je me sens prête à le faire…

Finn était abasourdi, elle se sentait enfin prête depuis le temps qu'il attendait mais le problème c'est que elle croyait être vierge comme lui alors qu'il ne l'était plus. Il y avait eu Santana et… Il était un peu perdu il ne savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Se taire ou lui dire la vérité mais dans les deux cas si elle l'apprenait elle piquerait une colère monstre.

Rachel remarqua bien vite son embarrant alors elle reprit doucement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on a le temps d'en parler encore, ce n'est pas pressé. J'… j'aimerais juste qu'on fasse ça bien, tu vois ? Ecoute il faut que je te laisse, mais on en parle ce soir, je t'appellerai.

Elle fit demi-tour en direction de la sortie du lycée. Finn resta planté quelque secondes avant de retourner voir les autres joueurs. Il était un peu perdu mais il aurait le temps de lui dire la vérité. Enfin peut être…

Deux semaines plus tard

« Demain mes parents ne seront pas là, tu pourras peut être passé dans la soirée, on pourra peut être essayé quelque chose de nouveau. » Sa voix était sensuelle et sa main caressait doucement son torse à travers la chemise.

- Oui, ta proposition a l'air très tentante. J'accepte avec grand plaisir. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jour J était choisi mais rien n'allait se passer comme prévu.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que la façon dont je perçois les personnages ne vous déçois pas trop. Mais on est qu'au début, je vous promet beaucoup de choses.

Merci de m'avoir lu :)


	4. Les dures lois de la vérité

Deux semaines passèrent. Deux semaines qui furent assez stressantes. Malgré quelques frasques bien à elle ainsi que quelques emportements lors des leçons avec la chorale tous s'étaient plus ou moins bien passées avec les autres, enfin aussi bien que ça puisse se passer. Cependant elle avait remarqué que Mr Schuester avait tendance à guetter ses faits et gestes durant les cours, tout en gardant un œil sur le comportement des autres vis-à-vis d'elle. Dès qu'un commençait à aller trop loin dans ses propos Mr Schue déviait sur un autre sujet qu'elle dans la seconde qui suivait personne n'avait remarqué cette nouvelle attention de leur professeur. Elle n'appréciait pas trop d'être observer et protéger de cette manière. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour lui faciliter la vie mais elle avait pensé qu'après l'avoir gardé après les cours il ne se faisait plus de soucies concernant le « ridicule » incident qui s'était produit. Mais elle ne se voyait pas pour autant lui demander d'arrêter de l'épier. Probablement que ça lui passerai d'ici quelques temps, même si dans un certain sens elle était contente que quelqu'un garde un œil sur elle, elle souhaitait seulement que Mr Schue ne se sente pas obliger de le faire.

Pour ce qui était du nouveau, Sam, il n'avait pas été chose facile de le faire rejoindre leur club. Lorsque Finn l'avait surpris à chanter dans les douches, il avait été étonné de la voix qu'il possédait. Même en étant quater-back de l'équipe de foot, il avait été dur de faire comprendre à Sam que malgré qu'il soit dans la chorale, il était assez apprécié des autres élèves de l'école malgré quelque cas, tel que Karofsky. Il était important de le rassurer car en temps que nouvel élève il était toujours difficile de s'intégrer, et faire partie de la chorale n'arrangeait pas trop les choses. Il avait été assez réticent au départ, normal vu la réputation qu'avait la chorale, ou bien encore en s'apercevant des humiliations qu'ils subissaient mais malgré tout ça il les rejoignit grâce à une chanson. Après une longue semaine a essayé de le convaincre de les rejoindre, jeudi dernier les garçons organisèrent une séance spéciale entre eux et Sam afin qu'il puisse jouer une chanson de son choix, c'est à la suite de cela qu'il donna sa réponse. Étonnamment cette expérience fut un franc succès. Sam avait réellement adoré, lui avait dit Finn et puis faisant parti de l'équipe de foot il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre vis-à-vis de sa popularité.

Il se présenta à la chorale le lendemain de la réunion avec les garçons. Il était le type même du garçon qui devait faire tomber toute les filles, d'ailleurs Quinn, Santana et Britanny n'avait pas l'air indifférentes à son charme. Un beau blond aux cheveux mi long, les yeux bleus, la peau claire, avec le look type d'un surfeur. Chacun lui avait offert un accueil des plus chaleureux. À la fin du cours, il était officiellement un membre du Glee club. Tout le monde avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécié, Rachel aussi sentit qu'il devait être un garçon plutôt drôle et assez sympathique, même si elle ne lui avait pas parlé à part pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle avait préféré l'observer afin de s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas une gêne pour la chorale, elle était contente de voir qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il semblait être un garçon honnête.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula plutôt tranquillement sans compter l'incident qui avait eu lieu le Samedi soir. Rachel était partie retrouver Finn chez lui. Une fois dans sa chambre elle avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui laissant ses mains se promener sur son corps tout en lui lançant certaines phrases lourdes de sens du style « J'ai vraiment envie de toi ce soir » ou bien « j'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée ». Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être si ouverte face à ça mais des envies, des désirs étaient en train de naître en elle. Coucher avec quelqu'un attisait vivement sa curiosité, cependant elle sentait que Finn restait toujours tendu dès qu'elle se rapprochait un peu trop de lui. Au moment où il baissa sa garde alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, elle s'assit sur ses cuisses face à lui, ses jambes enroulant son corps. Elle attrapa vivement ses lèvres, l'entraîna dans un tendre baiser qu'elle approfondit au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Elle sentit alors les mains de Finn se poser délicatement sur ses hanches, elle attendait vivement qu'il soit plus entreprenant, elle en avait assez de ses simples petits gestes. Elle avait se besoin d'être désirer, aimer même si elle avait du mal à éprouver ce sentiment. Être proche de quelqu'un comme cela lui offrait la sensation pendant un cours instant d'être importante, d'exister… Les mains de Rachel se décrochèrent du cou de Finn pour se loger sous son tee-shirt. Elle caressait chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'elle avait à sa portée. Elle s'était sentit prise d'une frénésie oubliant où elle était et avec qui elle était, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait s'était sentir. C'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait.

Elle eu un pincement au cœur à cette pensée, elle n'avait pas aimé l'image qu'elle avait donné, elle avait presque eu l'impression de se servir du corps de Finn juste pour assouvir ses pulsions. Elle s'était reprise mentalement, tentant de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de ça. Elle appréciait réellement Finn, elle se sentait bien avec lui, elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Quelque chose dont elle avait réellement besoin. Donner sa confiance n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait naturellement, elle était persuadé que Finn ne lui mentait pas sur ses sentiments.

En tout cas cela ne l'arrêta pas. Les mains de la jeune fille attrapèrent les pans du tee-shirt de Finn, elle commença à lui enlever mais Finn gardait les bras le long du corps. Elle le fixa dans les yeux intensément, lui souleva les bras et l'enleva d'un coup sec. Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse, les laissant glisser jusqu'à son abdomen remontant sur ses hanches pour enfin les placer fermement en dessous de ses omoplates. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien ou plutôt elle ne se contrôlait plus elle-même. Sa bouche allait de nouveau se poser sur les lèvres du garçon mais il attrapa rapidement ses bras et la dégagea. Son air était grave, il n'avait pas du apprécier qu'elle se jette ainsi sur lui.

Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, les mots ne voulant pas sortir de sa bouche. Rachel s'était alors dégagée de lui, se relevant pour rassembler ses affaires avant de partir. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder plus longtemps en face, ces derniers temps elle était vraiment chamboulé, il devenait de plus en plus dur de se contrôler. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle voulait tant que ça sauté le cap ? Pourquoi toutes ses sensations étranges l'enveloppaient de plus en plus ? Elle n'y était pas habituée du tout.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire rapidement au revoir à Finn, il s'était approché derrière elle, la retourna afin qu'elle lui fasse face. Il baissa les yeux sur son visage et ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

« Écoute je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça ce soir. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu passer une soirée tranquille. Je ne voulait pas te blesser, je t'aime Rachel, c'est pas des paroles en l'air. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on devrait faire ça ce soir…

- Oui, tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris. Je… je vais y aller, on se voit lundi d'accord. » Elle l'embrassa très vite sur les lèvres, partit avant même qu'il puisse rajouter autre chose.

Elle rentra chez elle, salua rapidement ses pères puis monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'engouffra sous sa couette, s'endormit presque instantanément d'un sommeil agité.

Le Dimanche soir ces parents lui avaient annoncé qu'ils seraient de sortie le Mercredi soir, alors elle s'était dit qu'elle proposerait à Finn de venir chez elle pour finir ce qu'elle avait essayé d'entreprendre Samedi. Ça l'embarrassait un peu de se rendre compte qu'elle avait autant envie de passer à l'acte alors quand même temps elle doutait profondément. Mais bon elle était décidé alors elle lui demanderait mardi soir après son entraînement, après libre à lui d'accepter.

Et c'est comme ça que les deux adolescents s'étaient retrouvés, le mardi soir de la semaine suivante, à la fin de l'entrainement de Finn. Rachel était venue le chercher pour lui faire savoir la nouvelle. Elle se trouvait à la sortie du stade attendant que les joueurs daignent sortir. Les portes s'ouvrèrent finalement laissant s'engouffrer l'équipe dans la nuit. Elle aperçut rapidement Finn qui saluait ses coéquipiers puis lorsque qu'il se retourna, il repéra la jeune fille et alla directement à sa rencontre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en guise de bonsoir.

« Salut, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, ça va.

- Euh on n'avait prévu de se voir parce que si c'est le cas désolé j'ai complètement zappé.

- Non, t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste venue pour te faire savoir une nouvelle. Sa voix guillerette pris d'un coup un ton plus sensuelle. Écoute, demain mes parents ne seront pas là de toute la nuit, tu pourras peut être passé dans la soirée, on pourra peut être essayé quelque chose de nouveau, enfin tu vois... » Elle laissait doucement son doigt dessiner des traits invisible sur son tee-shirt. Elle le regardait d'en bas, lui faisant les yeux doux. Elle vit sur le visage de son petit ami que ce petit jeu faisait son effet. Il prit un certain temps pour répondre, n'arrivant pas à formuler de phrases cohérentes. Puis enfin :

- Euh, Oui, oui. Ta proposition m'a l'air très tentante. J'accepte. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils allaient enfin faire évoluer leur relation. Elle y pensait depuis un moment cependant elle se sentait toujours un peu nerveuse. C'était une étape importante dans sa relation avec Finn, elle voulait faire ça bien. Mais un sentiment étrange sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à poser de nom l'enveloppait depuis sa discussion avec Finn deux semaines plus tôt au terrain d'entraînement. Elle sentait qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de son petit ami, elle ne s'y attarda pas pour autant, elle avait trop à penser

En tout cas maintenant il savait à quoi s'entendre, il avait accepté et cette fois-ci impossible pour lui de se défiler. Pourtant malgré son ton enjoué, son visage ne mentait pas. Il était crispé, elle sentait qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions. Il donnait l'impression d'être troublé ce qu'elle trouva dérangeant car quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais couché avec Jessie, elle avait pensé qu'il se serait ouvert mais il n'y avait pas eu de grands changements dans son comportement, ça donnait l'impression d'être pire parfois. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il appréhendait beaucoup. Tous les deux se dirigèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la voiture de Rachel, parlant de tout est de rien sans toutefois touché au sujet de lors soirée prévu pour demain. Elle le raccompagna chez lui, juste avant qu'il ne descende de voiture après lui avoir dit au revoir elle lui attrapa le bras, murmura presque :

« Finn, avant que tu t'en ailles j'aimerais juste m'excuser de ce que j'ai fait samedi. Je n'aurai pas dû te brusquer comme ça. Je… J'étais simplement… » Elle hésita sur les mots qu'elle allait prononcer. Je crois que j'avais envie de toi » Ou simplement de son corps mais ça elle ne se l'avouait pas.

Finn lui répondit sincèrement peiné. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose mais une lueur dans ses yeux lui donnait l'impression qu'il brûlait de désir.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends très bien. Il arrive parfois qu'on est du mal à contrôler nos émotions, ça arrive... » Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, honnêtement rajouta :

« J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, ça compte beaucoup pour moi de savoir que tu en a envie au moins autant que moi. Ne t'inquiète plus maintenant, on se voit demain, d'accord ».

Il l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front, lui lança un dernier sourire et sorti de la voiture. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point la journée de demain serait inoubliable pour l'un comme pour l'autres mais pas comme ils s'y attendaient.

Elle démarra, jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour apercevoir Finn, elle eut l'impression qu'un triste sourire grandissait sur son visage. Mais elle l'avait certainement imaginé. Sur le chemin de retour elle se mit à repenser à la soirée de samedi qu'elle avait pensé avec Finn, le doute persistant malgré toutes les bonnes paroles qu'elle se disait. De qui elle doutait mais d'elle bien sur.

Le soleil se levait sur la ville. On était déjà mercredi. La nuit de Will avait été plutôt courte, il avait dû corriger un paquet de copie, et tenté de trouver un thème pour le Glee club pour la semaine prochaine. Il sortit de son lit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il resta sous la douche de longues minutes. Il arrêtait totalement de penser durant ces moments là. Le bruit de l'eau tombant et s'écoulant sur chaque centimètre carré de son corps, c'était une sensation douce et agréable. C'était le moment de ses journées le plus reposant, il en profitait donc un maximum avant de retourner à la vie réelle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa montre, il n'avait pas fait attention au temps qui s'était écoulé, il devait se dépêcher si il voulait arriver à l'heure. Il s'habilla hâtivement, ne prenant même pas la peine de prendre son petit déjeuner, il attrapa son sac et son café, puis quitta son appartement. Il conduit tranquillement jusqu'au lycée avec en musique de fond le chanteur Tim Mcgraw. Arrivé, il se gara sur le parking et descendit de voiture.

Il l'aperçut, deux rangées plus loin, en compagnie de son nouveau petit ami Carl. Un dentiste très réputé dans cette ville mais pas seulement pour ces talents. D'après Emma il était époustouflant, drôle, charmant et encore un tas d'autres grandes qualités. À croire qu'il était Mr Parfait ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, avait tendance a profondément irrité Will. Il restait planté adosser à sa voiture à les regarder, se remémorant des souvenirs de l'année dernière pas très agréables. La découverte que Terry n'était pas réellement enceinte, son divorce, sa relation avec Emma qui avait démarré aussi vite qu'elle s'était terminé, la défaite aux régionales. Cela faisait beaucoup tout de même en l'espace de quelques mois. Le regard perdu, il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe devant lui pour se poster à ses côtés.

« Tout vas bien Mr Schue, vous avez l'air perturbé » Elle était intrigué de l'ai maussade qu'affichait son professeur. Elle dévia la tête pour regarder il avait posé les yeux la seconde précédente. Elle comprit tout de suite en apercevant Miss Pillsbury avec son nouveau compagnon._ « Comment avait-elle pu choisir ce dentiste prétentieux à Mr Schue, un prof hors du commun »_. Elle détourna à nouveau son regard vers son professeur, il la regardait un léger rictus, qui ressemblait à un sourire, dessiné sur ses lèvres cette fois.

« J'apprécie ton attention mais tout va bien. Il n'est pas dans ton rôle d'élève de t'inquiéter pour ton professeur, ce rôle me reviens je crois, non ?

-Euh… Oui, désolé je n'aurai pas dû vous faire cette remarque, on me dit souvent de rouler ma langue trois fois dans ma bouche avant de parler. C'est juste que vous restiez planté là, le regard dans le vide. Disons que ça m'a intrigué. J'ai tendance à ne pas savoir quand commencer à parler ou bien encore quand m'arrêter. C'est difficile de s'en débarrasser alors qu'on a fait ça toute sa vie.

Quelques images de la jeune fille traversèrent l'esprit de Will, il rigola intérieurement. C'est vrai qu'elle était comme ça, elle allait toujours droit au but quitte à s'attirer les foudres des autres.

« Ça je ne l'ai pas oublié, rassure toi ! Tu n'as jamais peur de dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête, Rachel. Mais, tu sais, ce n'était pas un reproche, pas besoin de t'excuser. Pense à toi d'abord, Ok ? Il lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Ok, d'accord ! Mais vous faîtes pas de soucies Mr Shue, tout va bien alors plus la peine de continuer à garder l'œil sur moi comme vous le faîte depuis l'incident ? Je tiens à vous le dire mais vous n'étiez pas très discret. Elle s'était réjouie que Mr Schue lui laisse une telle ouverture pour lui faire part de ce qu'elle avait remarqué depuis plusieurs jours.

Will était pris sur le fait. Il avait pensé qu'il était resté discret. Il fallait croire que non. Il était un peu ennuyé qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte. Rachel, elle, s'amusait beaucoup de sa réaction face à sa déclaration. Il avait l'air gêné et bizarrement elle prenait un malin plaisir à le voir comme ça, elle n'aurait pas pensé que ça le mettrait si mal à l'aise de lui en parler. Mais son professeur reprit contenance :

« Écoute, c'est différent pour toi. Mon rôle est de m'assurer qu'il n'arrive pas de problèmes à mes élèves. J'ai simplement fait ça pour que tu sois plus tranquille, je ne voulais certainement pas que tu te sentes épiée.

- C'est pas grave mais… Pensez à vous d'abord Mr Schue, Ok? Là voila qui plaisantait avec lui, comme deux amis La petite phrase eu un effet positif sur Will qui se détendit à l'entente de sa propre répliquer. C'était un retournement de situation que Will trouvait assez comique.

« Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche, j'ai compris. Tu ferais mieux d'aller en classe maintenant tu vas arriver en retard.

- J'y fonce de ce pas. Elle n'avait pas fais deux pas qu'elle se retourna à nouveau vers Mr Schuester. Ça lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait compris ce qui le rendait morose.

« Au fait…

- Oui ?

- Vous savez, il n'a pas l'air si bien que ça. Will ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Je parle de ce dentiste, il donne l'air d'être un homme assez… prétentieux. Enfin c'est ce que je pense après… Je pense que vous valez bien mieux que lui à tout point de vue. Bon, je vous laisse, faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard en cours.

Puis elle partit prestement, tout sourire. Will était abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle disait vrai quand elle disait avoir du mal à contrôler les mots qui sortait de sa bouche. Et cette phrase « Vous valez bien mieux que lui à tout point de vue ». Venant de la bouche d'une de ses élèves s'était assez mal vu quand même, elle n'avait pas du pensé que ça paraîtrait incongru dans une discussion entre un professeur et son élève mais il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier les mots. Il regarda le couple une dernière fois, avança jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée. Un sourire idiot planait sur son visage. « Prétentieux » c'était surement vrai. Cette conversation lui avait fait le plus grand bien puisque sa bonne humeur était revenue.

A treize heures, elle quitta la cafétéria, son déjeuner engloutit, elle traversa le corridor menant au couloir Sud pour rejoindre la salle réservé à la chorale. Elle fit une halte aux toilettes situées à côté de l'escalier qui mène aux classes. Elle entra, s'arrêta devant le miroir juste pour s'assurer qu'une poussée d'énormes boutons ne soit apparue sur son visage. Elle avait la sensation que la soirée de ce soir allé être annulé pour n'importe quelle raisons. Elle se reprit mentalement, décida d'arrêter d'être aussi pessimiste. Elle entra dans les toilettes. Au moment où elle ferma le verrou, elle entendit trois personnes rentrer dans les toilettes. Elle reconnut immédiatement qui c'était. On pouvait entendre Mercedes jurer qu'elle se vengerait contre ces salopards de footballeurs. Elle avait à coup sur reçu un Slush à la cerise en plein visage, Tina et Kurt était donc venu l'aider à se nettoyer. Rachel restait plantée là, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle ne sortait pas de ses stupides toilettes. Elle avait du mal à communiquer avec les autres. Quand Finn était avec elle, ça pouvait aller. La présence de Mr Schue l'aidait beaucoup aussi, elle acceptait plus qui elle était, elle appréciait sa façon d'être toujours franc avec elle mais à la différence des autres, elle sentait que c'était pour l'aider et non pour la rabaisser. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs pourquoi elle ressentait ça, ou peut être qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas comprendre.

Elle colla son oreille à la porte, ils devaient avoir fini de rincer Mercedes puisque celle-ci lança :

« Ah je vous jure ! Ils feront moins les marioles quand on aura gagné les nationales, chaque jour c'est la même chose, l'un d'entre nous y passe à chaque fois. Et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi Quinn, Finn, Santana et tout ne soient jamais pour pris pour cible, j'en ai marre !

- Tout simplement parce qu'ils font tous partis d'un club sportif et qu'ils représentent les personnes les plus populaires du lycée. Même si ils sont dans le Glee club, ça ne change rien du tout pour eux. Dit Tina.

- Rappelle toi l'année dernière, Quinn à reçu un paquet de slush en plein figure tout ça parce qu'elle ne faisait plus partie des Cheerleaders mais aujourd'hui c'est à nouveau la belle vie pour elle ! À croire que les élèves de ce lycée ne marche qu'à la popularité. C'est vraiment désespérant ! Rajouta Kurt.

- D'accord mais je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais depuis la rentrée, ils ont arrêté d'ennuyer Rachel. D'accord pour les autres mais elle est encore comme nous, non ? interrogea Mercedes.

Et voilà qu'ils se mettaient à parler d'elle. Ne pouvait-il pas l'oublier cinq secondes. Mais Mercedes avait pointé un point important, elle n'avait pas été importuné depuis la rentrée.

« C'est surement parce qu'elle sort avec le quater back de l'équipe de foot. Ça offre certains privilèges. » Lança Kurt le ton envieux mais il reprit sur un tout autre ton, elle crut reconnaître de la compassion.

« Mais après tout, elle n'est pas vraiment à envier. Finn a dit à Puck, qu'il l'a répété à Quinn puis qui me l'a dit qu'il devrait normalement passer à l'acte ce soir.

Ah d'accord, alors tout le monde était au courant qu'elle perdrait sa virginité ce soir. Pourquoi diable en avait-il parlé à Puck. Il était évident qu'il ouvrirait sa bouche.

« Et il lui a dit alors ou pas ? interrogea Mercedes

« Je crois que non. Il est allé voir Puck justement pour savoir s'il devait tout de même sauter le pas malgré qu'elle ne sache pas la vérité. Vous connaissez Rachel, ça pourrait totalement la bloquer vis-à-vis de ça.

- Oui mais je crois qu'elle préfèrerait savoir la vérité. En tout cas moi je voudrais savoir. Il ne lui dit pas seulement parce qu'il va bientôt arriver à coucher avec elle et il sait que si il lui dit c'est terminé. Les garçons sont tous les même, c'est la seule chose qui les intéressent.

- Oui mais le jour où elle l'apprendra, là ça risque vraiment de mal tourner pour lui. » Termina Kurt

Rachel était restait bouche bée, qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire. Alors qu'elle se posait beaucoup de question sur Finn ces derniers temps, eux avaient l'air d'avoir les réponses à ses questions. Et avec tous ce qu'ils venaient de dire, elle commençait à comprendre mais elle devait en être sur. Elle déverrouilla la porte, en colère et s'avança vers ses trois camarades. Leur tête montrait qu'ils étaient profondément gênés, qu'ils venaient d'être pris sur le fait. Chacun d'eux savaient qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas sans avoir répondu aux questions de la jeune fille. Tremblante, nerveuse, furieuse et effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait lui annoncer elle leur cracha à la figure :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qu'est ce que Finn était sensé me dire ? »

Ils restaient là plantés à ne rien dire. Rachel commençait à perdre patience, elle voulait leur sauter à la gorge pour leur arracher les mots de la bouche.

« REPONDEZ ! Je dois savoir, qu'est ce que Finn me cache ?

- C'est pas vraiment nos affaires Rachel, il vaudrait mieux que Finn t'en parle lui même. Tenta Kurt calmement pour apaiser la situation mais cela eu l'effet inverse.

- Alors première chose si ce n'est pas vos affaires pourquoi vous en parlez avec autant de faciliter et puis à ce que j'ai entendu Finn n'a pas l'intention de m'en parler alors dîtes moi de quoi il s'agit !

Tous les trois se regardèrent ne savant pas du tout quoi faire.

« S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien, que vous trouvez que je suis égocentriste, égoïste et que j'ouvre trop souvent ma bouche à votre goût mais on fait parti de la même équipe tout de même. Alors ne me laissez pas dans le déni comme ça, s'il vous plaît ? » Sa voix s'était brisé, elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle les suppliait comme ça mais elle devait à tout prix savoir.

Ils semblaient plutôt dérouté par cette facette de Rachel, c'était normal il ne l'avait jamais vu supplié. Ils la regardèrent une dernière fois, un acquiescement de la tête des deux filles à Kurt sonnait comme un accord qu'il pouvait dire à Rachel de quoi il était question. Il prit un air grave et sincère :

« Écoute, l'année dernière, à l'époque où tu sortait avec Jessie, tu sais que Finn est sorti avec Santana. Eh bien disons que c'est allé plus loin qu'un simple rendez-vous. Ils… Ils ont couché ensemble. » Kurt fit une pause, Rachel était en train de se décomposer. La colère, le dégoût, la tristesse, toutes ces émotions défilèrent en l'espace de quelques secondes sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit, pourquoi avait-il voulu lui caché ? Elle s'était mise s'en rendre compte à faire les cent pas. Elles n'arrivaient pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, tout allait si vite. Elle s'arrêta net quand Kurt l'interpella :

« Ce n'est pas tout.

- Comment ça pas tout ? Elle s'était vivement retourné, allant se replacé face à lui, sa voix était pleine de rancœur :

« Dis moi, je dois savoir !

- La semaine où vous vous êtes remis ensemble, le jour où on a perdu les régionales, eh bien dans la soirée on sortait du cinéma avec Mercedes et on l'a aperçu avec une fille. Ils sortaient d'un bar, Finn n'avait pas l'air très bien, je pense qu'il était soûl, en tout cas il en avait l'air. Enfin bref, je les ai vus s'embrasser, lui et cette fille. Tout ce que je sais après c'est qu'il est repartit avec elle, c'est tout ce que je sais. Un acquiescement de la tête de Mercedes lui fit savoir que Kurt disait la vérité.

Alors là, ça allait bien trop loin. Encore qu'il est couché avec Santana, même si cela la révulsait, pouvait encore se comprendre. En plus elle était avec Jessie à ce moment là. Mais la dernière révélation de Kurt lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle avait toujours pensé que Finn était honnête envers elle. C'est pour ça aussi qu'elle était bien avec lui, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance mais après tout ça, tout était remis en question. Comment avait-il pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait pour dans la même journée, se soûler et repartir avec cette pimbêche on ne sait où et faire on ne sait quoi. Elle se sentait trahi, elle pensait que Finn ne la ferait jamais se sentir encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était. Au contraire, il l'aidait à se sentir mieux parfois. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui annonçait la fin de quelque chose auquel elle tenait. Un lien venait de se briser. Elle était dans un tel état de colère. Son emportement pris le dessus sur elle, elle quitta prestement les toilettes, oubliant même la présence de ses trois camarades. Elle marchait rapidement, le ressentiment pouvait facilement se lire sur son visage. Elle arriva à destination, la salle de répétions réservé à la chorale. La porte était ouverte, la majorité des élèves était arrivé, ses yeux se posèrent directement sur Finn. Il était en train de rire.

« _Eh bien ça va vite lui passé. »_

Elle pénétra dans la pièce se dirigea vers lui, il l'aperçu, se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras mais la seule chose qu'il reçu ce fut une belle claque en pleine figure. Un grand silence tomba dans la salle, tous les regards étaient rivés vers eux.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? T'es devenu d… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase

- Devenu quoi, dingue ? C'est ça ? Dingue, non ! Mais folle furieuse, ça oui, c'est sur. Et puis ce qui me prend, je crois que tu es parfaitement au courant si je ne me trompe. Tu dois en avoir gardé un parfait souvenir du jour où Santana t'a dépucelé. Par contre pour l'autre fille c'est peut être un peu plus flou étant donné que tu étais bourré ce soir là. » Son ton était agressif, elle attendait qu'il réponde quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais non, Monsieur restait campé sur ses pieds avec la tête d'un enfant venant de se faire attraper par sa mère en train de voler. Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre dans la salle mais s'arrêtèrent dès que Rachel repris la parole.

« PARLE ! TU N'AS VRAIMENT RIEN À DIRE ?

- J… Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je suis désolé Rachel, la dernière chose que je voulais c'était te faire souffrir. C'est… c'est juste que je ne savais pas comment t'en parler, je savais que ça te mettrais dans une colère monstre et…

- Et qu'après il n'aurait plus été possible de couché avec moi si je l'avais appris.

- Quoi ? Mais non, bien sur que non. C'est pas du tout ça, je tiens vraiment à toi !

- Raconte ça à d'autre, parce que pour dire à une fille qu'on l'aime et juste après partir dans un bar, en embrassé une autre, et faire je ne sais trop quoi avec elle. Tout cela prouve vraiment que tu tiens à moi, c'est sur. » On pouvait sentir l'ironie teinté de dégoût dans sa voix.

Un silence de mort planait dans la salle. Personne n'osait dire un seul mot. Finn tenta une autre approche :

- Tu sais avec cette fille, c'était rien, ça ne représentait rien pour moi et je ne les jamais revu. Le truc c'est que j'étais pas bien à cause de notre défaite, je croyais que c'était fini pour le Glee club, cette fille m'a vu et m'a invité à boire. Je me suis dit que ça me changeraient les idées mais avant de comprendre j'étais déjà soûl et on était déjà en train de, enfin tu vois

- Oui je vois très bien, épargne moi les détails. Et puis tu crois que c'est excuse, j'étais trop soûl alors je n'ai pas pu lui résister. C'est vraiment pitoyable Finn, même de ta part. Et de toute façon tu as menti, je t'ai tendu plusieurs fois la perche de pouvoir me dire la vérité, à chaque fois tu te défilais. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça. Le jour ou je t'ai annoncé que je n'avais pas couché avec Jessie Tu ne t'es pas dit que tu devrais m'en parler a ce moment la, hein ? » Ses mots étaient pleins de reproche et d'animosité. Elle se sentait trahie et rien ne pourrait changer ça, aucun mot qui ne sortirait de sa bouche.

- C'est fini Finn. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux maintenant mais tu peux faire une croix sur moi. C'est terminé et pour de bon, je ne me ferai plus avoir. » Elle fit demi-tour, voulant juste quitté cette pièce. Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder, ses yeux commencèrent à se perler de larmes, à chaque fois que ses yeux se posé sur lui elle voulait le frapper vraiment très fort. Elle hésitait entre la haine et la tristesse. Elle préférait partir mais…

- Attends Rachel, ne part pas s'il te plaît. Il y a bien moyen de régler ça. » Il avait attrapé son bras avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle hurla presque :

« Lâche-moi vite Finn. Ne pose plus jamais tes mains sur moi !

- Mais attend ! » Sa voix était désespérée il resserra sa prise sur elle.

- Lâche moi tu me fais mal ! Arrête F…

À cet instant la main de quelqu'un attrapa le bras de Finn et lui fit lâcher prise. Rachel leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait aidé. Encore une fois c'était Mr Schuester, toujours là pour la secourir, hein ? Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, elle était anéantie. Elle lui lança un merci que lui seul put entendre puis partie en courant.

Will se retourna vers Finn, le regard remplit de déception et de reproche :

« Bravo, tu as vraiment réussi ton coût Finn. J'espère que tu t'en mords les doigts parce que si elle ne revient pas se sera entièrement de ta faute. Will avait quasiment entendu toute la dispute, caché derrière la porte. Il n'était rentré que quand il avait senti que la situation dégénérait.

Mais il avait plus important à faire alors il se détourna du jeune homme, demanda à Mercedes de le remplacer. Il devait aller chercher Rachel. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'il avait lu dans son regard. Il le revoyait encore et encore il savait que maintenant plus que jamais elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir.


	5. Dénouement d'une sombre journée

**Réponse au review : Pull-Marine je te remercie pour ta critique constructive, j'apprécie. **

**Tetsuko, j'espère que la suite sera au delà de tes espérances. Merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir.**

**Voici la suite, je vous avez laissé sur votre fin et bien la voilà. Les choses avancent et changent pour nos deux héros. Will va-t-il retrouver Rachel, Que va-t-il arriver ? La suite tout de suite...**

* * *

Will quitta la salle de cours et commença à chercher dans les locaux où pouvait être Rachel. Cela faisait presque vingt minutes qu'il la cherchait. Il arriva vers l'intersection qui conduisait vers un autre corridor qu'il n'avait pas encore fouillé et il tomba sur Emma, la heurtant assez fortement :

- Ah, excuse-moi Emma, je n'ai pas fait attention. Ça va, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

- Euh… Non, non ça va aller. Mais pourquoi étais-tu aussi pressé ? Il y a un problème ? Apercevant son visage inquiet, elle en était vite arrivée à cette conclusion.

- En fait il y a eu un soucie juste avant que je commence le cours avec les élèves. Rachel s'est énervée contre Finn. Je n'ai pas tout à fait compris toute la situation mais ça a dégénéré et elle est partie en courant. Maintenant je n'arrive pas à la trouver, ça m'inquiète un peu, elle avait l'air vraiment perturbé. Lui répondit-il, la tension pouvait se lire sur ses traits. Tu ne l'aurais pas aperçu par hasard ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu mais c'est si grave que ça, je te trouve très agité.

- Oui plutôt grave, je crois que c'est définitivement terminé entre eux. Mais je ne veux pas trop m'attarder là-dessus, ça les regarde. Il faut juste que je la retrouve pour m'assurer que ça va, mais je ne sais plus où chercher. La dernière phrase était plus pour lui qu'a l'attention d'Emma. Ses yeux examinaient chaque coin dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Emma lui parlait.

- Will tu m'écoute ? lança-t-elle

- Hein, quoi ? Heu… Désolé je réfléchissais, qu'est-ce que tu disais.

- Simplement qu'elle a peut être quitté le lycée pour aller dans un coin tranquille. Elle a dû rentrée chez elle alors ne t'inquiète pas.

D'un coup ça le frappa, elle ne pouvait être que là.

- Oui, peut être mais je vais revérifier une dernière fois au cas où. Il la quitta et repartit sur ses pas. Il n'avait pas mentionné son idée du lieu où elle pouvait être. Curieusement il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en mêle. Il partit en direction du bâtiment situé au Sud, à l'autre bout du lycée. Il était peu utilisé donc le petit parc situé derrière la sortie Sud était toujours vide. C'est là qu'il l'avait vu et si elle y était allée pour les même raisons que lui, c'est là qu'elle serait.

Il arriva devant la porte de sortie et remarqua qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir, depuis combien de temps il ne le savait pas. Elle ne devait sûrement pas être là mais il s'engouffra tout de même dans l'air froid sous la pluie battante. Il arriva devant les petits escaliers, les descendit et se retrouva face au petit parc qui surplombait une partie de la ville. Il chercha du regard si elle était présente mais il ne la vit pas. Il s'avança un peu plus et remarqua un genou qui dépassait de derrière l'arbre. Il s'avança en direction de la jeune fille, elle était abritée sous les branches mais la pluie traversait tout de même les feuilles. Elle était prostrée contre l'arbre, le regard dans le vide, ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient trempé cependant elle semblait s'en moqué. Il pouvait sentir la peine qu'elle ressentait, ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Lentement il se plaça devant elle, s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, ils étaient rougit et vitreux, elle avait très certainement pleuré. Mais c'est surtout son air implorant qu'il le déstabilisa le plus.

* * *

Elle était partit en courant, elle voulait seulement se cacher dans un coin où elle pourrait faire le vide, arrêter de penser parce que ça faisait trop mal. Ses jambes la conduisirent vers le lieu qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle passa la porte, elle ne fit même pas attention à la pluie, descendit les marches, s'approcha de l'arbre et s'adossa contre celui-ci, les jambes recroquevillé contre son corps. Là elle se mit à sangloter encore et encore, elle devait évacuer tous ce qu'elle venait d'encaisser. C'était trop pour elle, encore quelque chose qui finissait mal dans sa vie. Pas d'ami, plus de petit ami, elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule. Seule avec elle-même, se cachant pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ce qu'était sa vie. Ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent petit à petit, puis elle bascula dans une sorte d'inconscience, le regard perdu laissant vagabonder son esprit.

Elle remarqua sa présence qu'au moment où il se positionna devant elle. Elle n'avait même pas la force de relever la tête mais c'est lui qui s'accroupit pour se mettre face à elle. Elle ne comprenait pas sa présence ici et s'en fichait, il était venu la chercher, il était là c'était tout ce qui importait. Ses yeux se perdirent dans son regard, il était doux et semblait peiné de la voir comme cela. Elle voulait lui demander de l'aide seulement elle ne pouvait pas parler ou ne voulait tout simplement pas admettre qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien.

* * *

Le bruit de la pluie martelant le sol était le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent et aucun d'eux n'avait dis mots. Ils se fixaient simplement. Will essayant tout simplement, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il ne la laisserait pas seule. Elle, voulait juste rester comme ça, se perdre dans la douceur de ses yeux bruns qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

La situation n'était pas prête d'avancer alors Will esquissa un geste vers elle, il pressa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et murmura, son regard toujours vissé au sien :

- Rachel… S'il te plaît lèves toi et viens avec moi. Tu es trempé, tu risques vraiment de te rendre malade.

L'adolescente ne répondit rien, elle était suspendu à ses mots mais n'avait même pas la force de bouger, elle était lasse de tout. Inquiet de ce comportement, Will décida de prendre les choses en main même si il devait la porter pour ça :

- Je te raccompagne chez toi, viens. Il se releva, attrapa sa main, elle avait relevé le visage vers lui, elle semblait ne pas comprendre la situation. Il la souleva lentement, elle se laissa facilement faire. Elle était debout face à lui, la tête baissée, le timbre doux il lui dit en lui relevant le menton :

- Rachel, écoutes-moi. Tu verras, je te promets qu'un jour ça ira mieux mais tu dois sortir de cette léthargie. Il fit une légère pause et lança de nouveau. Je vais te ramener au calme chez toi, d'accord ?

« Que ça ira mieux », à ces mots la jeune fille réagit, la façon dont Mr Schuester les avait prononcés donnait presque l'impression que c'était vrai, presque. Elle acquiesça, bredouillant un oui au passage, et partirent donc tous les deux. La main de Will s'était logée dans son dos, il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'écrouler à tous moments tellement elle paraissait faible à cet instant. Ils traversèrent les couloirs pour atteindre le parking situé devant le lycée. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas beaucoup d'élèves sur leur chemin, une grande majorité devait encore être au réfectoire. Ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée, sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Will. Il lui ouvrit la portière, elle s'y installa sans réellement prêté attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il fit le tour, s'y engouffra à son tour. Il attacha sa ceinture mais demanda à Rachel avant de démarrer :

- Au fait, tu es venues en voiture ce matin, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle l'air distante.

- Quelqu'un pourra venir te la déposer chez toi ?

- Mon père viendra la récupérer. Elle ne regarda pas une fois son professeur, ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'extérieur. Elle regardait un couple riant aux éclats sous la pluie. Elle était comme ça elle aussi, mais dorénavant c'était fini.

Will démarra, il sortit du parking, alluma la radio. Peut être que la musique arriverait à adoucir sa peine. Il tomba sur une chanson de Linkin Park « Shadow of the day », une musique qu'il aimait beaucoup et qui correspondait bizarrement à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son élève. Il quittait des yeux la route pendant une ou deux seconde pour voir si Rachel réagissait. Ses prunelles étaient toujours posées sur le paysage. Une idée traversa alors son esprit et il se mit à chanter à la dernière phrase du premier couplet :

"Sometimes goodbye's the only way,"

"And the sun will set for you"

"The sun will set for you"

"And the shadow of the day"

"Will embrace the World in grey"

"And the sun will set for you"

"Pink cards and flowers on your Window"

"Your friends all plead for you to stay"

"Sometimes beginning aren't so simple"

"Sometimes goodbye's the only way"

"And the sun will set for you"

"The sun will set for you"

"And the shadow of the day"

"Will embrace the World in grey"

"And the sun will set for you"

"…"

Alors que Mr Schuester était en train de chanter d'un timbre sensuel, Rachel sorti peu à peu de sa torpeur se laissant bercer par la voix de son professeur. Elle avait toujours aimé sa façon de chanter, encore plus aujourd'hui car elle avait la sensation que c'était pour elle à cet instant précis. L'ironie dans tout ça était que la musique collait très bien à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle restait pendue à chaque parole chantée par Mr Schue jusqu'à ce que la dernière note se fasse entendre. Sans même s'en être rendu compte elle le dévisageait du regard souhaitant qu'il se remette à chanter.

Il s'était laissé emporter par le rythme de la chanson, jouant pour lui remonter le moral car il savait que la musique était la chose la plus importante pour elle. Il avait remarqué du coin de l'œil qu'elle avait positivement réagi ce qui le rassura un peu sur l'état de la jeune fille. Il tourna sa tête vers elle et remarqua qu'elle le couvait du regard donnant l'impression d'attendre quelque chose de plus. Cela le perturba un peu mais malgré tout il était content qu'elle se soit ressaisie. Il regarda à nouveau la route et lança :

- J'ai l'impression que ça t'as fais du bien si je ne me trompe ?

Elle était étonné, alors il avait bien fait ça pour elle, ce n'était pas juste quelque choses qu'il faisait habituellement.

- N'oublie pas que la musique, elle, t'aideras toujours. Elle est toujours présente dans les moments difficiles alors si tu as des soucies, chantes et les choses iront mieux tu verras.

- Ouais… C'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle je sois douée dans ma vie. Sa voix s'était brisée à cette révélation.

- Qu'entends-tu par '' La seule chose '' ? Il était intrigué et à la fois préoccupé, elle qui était si vivante paraissait cacher beaucoup de choses derrière ses grands sourires habituelles.

- Rien, ce n'est rien. Laissez tomber.

- Mais Rachel il faut que…

- S'il vous plaît Mr Schuester, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en discuter.

Il ne pourrait rien tirer de la jeune fille, il le voyait bien. Elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur ses problèmes. Elle ne voulait pas se trouver dans une position de faiblesse face à cet homme. Il avait vu un aperçu de sa vulnérabilité et c'était déjà bien suffisant à son goût.

Ils tournèrent dans la rue menant à la maison de Rachel, elle lui indiqua laquelle c'était. Il se gara juste devant, arrêta le moteur et la radio.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Mr Schue. Je suis désolé que mes problèmes vous aient forcé à me ramener.

- Forcer ? Mais qui a dit ça. Si je suis venu te chercher c'est parce que j'étais vraiment soucieux. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état, j'avais peur pour toi et… j'ai encore peur.

À l'entente de ses mots, Rachel cru qu'elle allait craquer. Pourquoi tant de gentillesse, le méritait-elle vraiment ? Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette voiture, c'était trop dur de lui faire face.

Will sentit son désarroi face à ce qu'il venait de dire, il était peut être allé trop loin dans ses mots. Il devait se rappeler qu'il était simplement son professeur mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle devait savoir que ce n'était pas par professionnalisme qu'il était venu la chercher mais parce qu'il était réellement inquiet pour elle. Trop inquiet même.

- Merci, merci pour tout Mr Schue.

Elle descendit de voiture si vite qu'elle ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de lui demander une dernière chose. Il descendit à son tour précipitamment, l'interpella :

- Rachel ? Elle s'arrêta le dos face à son professeur. Tu ne compte pas quitté le Glee club dis moi ?

Il y eu un blanc de plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne se décide à répondre :

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ignore encore…

Et elle partit s'enfermer chez elle. La réponse de Rachel fit frémir Will. Si Rachel les quittait, ils avaient tous beaucoup de soucies à se faire. Et c'est démoralisé qu'il repartit à l'école, lançant un dernier regard sur la maison de Rachel.

* * *

De retour au lycée, les cours de l'après midi avaient repris, et c'est avec quinze minutes de retard qu'il arriva en classe. Il devait retrouver les membres de la chorale dans l'auditorium à la fin des cours, la session s'annonçait tendue. Les heures passèrent, la cloche sonna enfin annonçant le terme de cette journée. Les dernières heures furent bien trop longues au goût de Will. Il rejoint l'auditorium pour y retrouver les autres. Il arriva devant l'entrée, chacun avait pris position sur un siège attendant sagement la venue de leur professeur. Ils paraissaient assez mal à l'aise vue d'ici. Il passa la porte, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui, on sentait la tension et l'agitation qui animaient plusieurs d'entre eux. Il descendit les marches de l'escalier, alla se positionner devant la scène face à eux. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, mais il allait devoir leur dire que Rachel ne reviendrait peut être pas. Une chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Cependant il leur devait la vérité, chacun devait s'y préparer, lui aussi même si cette idée ne lui faisait pas plaisir du tout. C'était l'exact opposé en réalité. Il regarda chacun d'entre eux, plus spécialement Finn. Le garçon avait du mal à cacher sa gêne et sa culpabilité. Sa peine n'était pas fausse mais cela n'excusait pas tout, ça aurait été trop facile sinon. Cela lui rappela brièvement Terry, son ex-femme.

Les secondes défilèrent, et sans que personnes ne s'y attendent c'est Kurt qui rompit le silence, son ton était sincère :

- Monsieur, Rachel, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? S'il vous plaît dîtes-nous.

- Pas vraiment, Kurt. Répondit-il dans un souffle. Écoutez, ce n'est pas facile pour elle et…

- Ça c'est pas étonnant. Interrompit Quinn, ses mots plein de mépris étaient directement adressés à Finn. T'as vraiment foiré sur ce coup Finn, je t'avais prévenue.

- Arrête Quinn, tout de suite ! Répliqua William mais Finn lui rétorqua aussi sec.

- Tu peux parler toi, mon meilleur ami t'a mis enceinte. Tu m'as caché la vérité pendant des mois et c'est finalement Rachel qui m'en a parlé. J'ai souffert de ça durant un long moment. Il s'était levé, la pointait du doigt, il se laissait emporter par la colère.

Quinn se leva à son tour, pleine de rage :

- Et alors, si je t'ai autant fait souffrir, pourquoi reproduit-tu ce que je t'ai fait endurer ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi.

La fureur gagna Finn, il s'approcha rapidement d'elle mais fut arrêter par Puck. Les deux se balançaient tout un tas d'injure, criant pendant que les autres se mirent à hurler à leur tour, certains tentaient de les retenir tout en les calmants. S'en était trop pour Will, il s'emporta, son timbre se fit fort et puissant :

- Arrêtez ! Fermez là !

Le silence tomba d'un coup sur l'auditorium. Tous s'étaient tus, surpris par le ton et les mots utilisés par leur professeur. Will repris plus calmement, mais la colère mêlée à un sentiment de déception restait facilement perceptible.

- Je ne veux plus rien entendre dorénavant, chacun d'entre vous va retourner s'asseoir avant que je m'énerve pour de bon. Tous s'exécutèrent sans demander leur reste.

- Franchement je ne vous comprends pas, surtout vous deux. Vous pourriez avoir un peu de respect pour Rachel, c'est d'elle qu'il s'agit en ce moment. Tout d'abord Quinn ce ne sont pas tes affaires cette fois-ci. Tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça l'année dernière, ne recommence pas cette année encore et toi, Finn, ne te cherche pas d'excuses parce qu'il n'y en pas pour les mensonges, tu dois assumer ce que tu as fait et prendre tes responsabilités.

Les deux baissèrent les yeux, sachant pertinemment que Mr Schuester avait raison.

- Maintenant je pense que chacun d'entre vous devrait savoir que… Il hésita mais repris. Rachel est très certainement en train de prendre sa décision à savoir si elle restera ou quittera le glee club.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid sur l'assistance. Tous étaient choqués.

- Attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Rachel ne quitterait jamais le glee club c'est sa raison d'être. Lança Mercedes.

- Peut être que si les membres de cette chorale étaient plus agréable avec elle, peut être que non elle n'y penserait pas. Mais je crois que vous savez tous ce qu'il en ait. Tu sais, Mercedes, je suppose que le glee club est quelque chose d'important pour toi mais est-ce tu serais heureuse avec seulement cela ?

Mr Schuester marquait un point. Peut être que si il leur parlait franchement, ils se décideraient enfin à remettre leur préjugés de côtés et accepteraient de voir que Rachel avait évolué, qu'elle avait changé. Tous se regardèrent réalisant ce que Mr Schue voulait leur faire comprendre.

- Il n'est pas juste de vouloir que Rachel reste seulement parce qu'elle pourrait nous faire gagner les régionales ou bien encore les nationales. Vous devez être indulgent avec elle parce que tous ce qu'elle a faits même si parfois cela étaient dans son intérêt, elle l'a toujours fait en pensant avant tout au glee club. Je ne pense pas que sans elle on aurait pu aller aussi loin, elle a entraîné et appris des choses à chacun d'entre vous.

L'heure des remises en questions étaient arrivés, Will voulait leur faire comprendre qu'il devait montré à Rachel qu'ils voulaient qu'elle reste et pas seulement pour ces qualités de chanteuses.

- J'annule le cours d'aujourd'hui, vous allez tous rentré chez vous et je vous suggère de faire quelque chose en ce qui la concerne. Si vous souhaitez réellement qu'elle reste alors vous ferez ce qu'il faudra. Vous pouvez partir maintenant

Ils se levèrent, un peu décontenancé et quittèrent l'auditorium. Mr Schue resta quelques minutes adossé à la scène. Il voulait prendre le temps de réfléchir tranquillement à tous ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui Emma en compagnie de son petit ami, sa petite discussion avec Rachel, la dispute entre Finn et la jeune fille, le moment où il était allé la chercher sous la pluie, quand il avait chanté pour elle dans la voiture, cet face cachée qu'il ne connaissait pas chez elle jusqu'à ce foutoir orchestré par Finn et Quinn. La journée avait été harassante. Il partit enfin pour rentrer chez lui. Sur le chemin de retour il n'avait put s'empêcher de penser à Rachel, elle occupait son esprit, c'était dérangeant mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il espérait que ce qu'il avait dit à ses élèves aurait un impact, car lui ne pouvait plus faire grande chose. Il avait déjà fait tout qu'il avait à faire, il était même allé un peu trop loin sur ses paroles à des moments. Il devait arrêtés et faire confiance à ses élèves, sinon il risquait de dépasser des limites à ne jamais franchir.

* * *

Le Jeudi, Rachel ne revint pas en cours, l'inquiétude commençait à se faire sentir chez Will et ses élèves. Les seules nouvelles qu'il avait eues d'elle venait du secrétariat. Ses parents avaient appelé pour dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas les deux derniers jours de la semaine mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Durant les deux jours ils ne savaient pas ce qu'avaient pu faire les élèves pour la convaincre de rester parmi eux mais ils espéraient qu'ils s'étaient déplacés pour faire bouger les choses, au moins quelques uns. Il passa tout le week end à essayer d'organiser la semaine qui allait venir, il devait occuper ses pensées. Il pensa alors à organiser pour la chorale, un thème sur les duos, peut être que cela lui portrait chance sans elle il était un chiffre impair, si elle revenait alors la semaine des duos pourrait se faire. Un petit concours devrait remotiver tout le monde et faire équipe avec quelqu'un aiderait très certainement Rachel. Il formerait lui-même les duos et placerait Rachel avec le nouveau Sam Evans, une chance peut être pour elle de se faire un ami, il était le seul à n'avoir aucun avis concernant la jeune fille. Puisque qu'il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, s'ils voyaient que les deux s'entendaient bien alors les choses avanceraient.

Le lundi matin arriva, il était nerveux et tendu, il allait devoir patienter toute la matinée pour enfin savoir si il devrait trouver une remplaçante à la jeune fille, il espérait que ça n'arriverait pas.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Le prochain sortira dans à peu près deux semaine, d'ici là je peux vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera entièrement focalisé sur Rachel.**

**Une critique est toujours la bienvenue, si l'envie vous tente ^^**


	6. Un nouveau départ

**Réponse aux reviews : Pepper contente que tu es tant aimé. Je suis comme toi j'adore les interdit ^^. En tout cas la relation étant compliqué doit décolé correctement je veux pas rater la chose mais ne t'en fais pas ça va venir.**

**Voilà la suite ! Focaliser entièrement sur Rachel, j'espère que vous aimerez. Pour ceux qui ont remarqué la photo des pères de Rachel dans l'épisode 1 de la saison 1 sachez que je les vois différemment. Ils sortent tout droit de mon imagination. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**

* * *

**

Après avoir laissée Mr Schuester, elle était partit en direction de sa salle de bain, son corps était pris de tremblements ; le froid, les nerfs, la tension la prenait de part en part. Elle s'était déshabillée lentement, tout en faisant couler l'eau de la douche. Une fois nue elle se plaça sous le rivet de douche et se laissa allé à pleurer sous l'eau chaude puis s'écroula sur le sol aussi froid que son cœur. Elle resta comme ça un long moment. Elle se releva une fois ses sanglots apaisés, elle mit son peignoir, alla directement se coucher dans son lit. Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par l'un de ses pères. Elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps mais elle devina que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées puisque le soleil étain déjà en train de se coucher, mettant fin à une journée trop lourde en émotions. Elle regarda son père, Mike, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ses yeux exprimant un grand malaise. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, lui caressa délicatement les cheveux, et lui demanda ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état, il était préoccupé par son comportement, elle connaissait bien son père, ses yeux se faisaient plus intense et ses sourcils se fronçait légèrement. Son père Mike avait les yeux couleur noisette, les cheveux bruns assez courts, une coupe plutôt branchée. C'était quelqu'un de très sur de lui dans son métier, il ne craquait jamais mais en tant qu'avocat c'était comme ça qu'il fallait se conduire. Mais il ne comprenait pas toujours bien les sentiments de ses proches. Mais ce n'était pas très grave, il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique se soit, il était la gentillesse incarné, il n'avait qu'à la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle se sente mieux, s'était son pouvoir pensait-elle quand elle était plus jeunes. Il la poussa de nouveau à lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Alors, calmement, elle lui raconta ce qui était arrivé durant la journée en omettant plusieurs détails. Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle avait prévu de coucher avec Finn le soir même, ni le moment passé avec Mr Schue, ça n'aurait pas été approprié.

Il était sincèrement désolé de ce qui lui arrivait ça se voyait, c'était son bébé et comme tous pères il ne supportait pas que sa fille souffre. Elle était fatiguée, et ne pensait qu'à dormir. Son père se coucha à ses côtés et la borda calmement. Elle partit dans les bras de Morphée sans s'en rendre compte. Elle fut réveillée plus tard par la voix de son autre père, David. Il était en train de s'énerver contre quelqu'un. Son autre père n'était plus là, il avait dû redescendre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son réveil, il était presque vingt-et-une heures trente. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient encore ici, ils étaient sensés sortir toute la nuit pour passer une soirée ensemble mais ils étaient encore là, certainement parce qu'elle n'était pas bien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable à cette pensée. David, continuait d'élever le ton à l'encontre de son interlocuteur. Elle ne distinguait pas les mots qu'il prononçait mais sa curiosité l'avait poussé à se lever et à savoir ce qu'il en était. Elle était en haut des escaliers, son père hurlait

- Vas-t-en d'ici, tu n'as rien à faire là, tu as fait assez de mal comme ça !

Elle reconnut l'autre personne tout de suite lorsque qu'il répondit à son père qu'il voulait la voir. Finn avait eu le culot de débarquer chez elle après ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir ses deux pères présents lorsqu'il s'était décidé à venir lui rendre visite. Elle resta plantée quelques secondes en hauts des marches à écouter Finn supplier son père de le laisser la voir tandis que celui-ci refusait et le rembarrait à chacune de ses demandes. Mike avait dû le mettre au courant de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté.

Rachel se décida enfin à descendre les marches pour aller faire face à son visiteur. Dès qu'elle apparut au tournant de l'escalier toutes les voix se turent. Ses pères et Finn lui faisaient face. Elle finit de descendre les marches et immédiatement son père Mike était venu se poster à se côté. Elle demanda à chacun d'eux de la laisser seul avec Finn. Elle pouvait voir à la tête de son père David que cette idée ne plus faisait pas franchement plaisir mais il capitula quand même, lançant tout de même un dernier regard plein de reproche à l'encontre de Finn.

À ce moment là, elle l'avait regardé fixement, la colère grondait en elle. Il était posté devant l'entrée, un air idiot planait sur son visage. Elle aurait simplement voulu lui claquer la porte au nez mais elle s'était tout de même avancé vers lui, l'avait attrapé violement par le bras et lui avait dit de la suivre dehors. Une fois sur le perron, elle s'était retournée vers lui, le ton plein de ressentiments :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Comme oses-tu venir après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas été assez claire pour toi peut être ? Je ne veux plus te voir.

- On pourrait quand même essayer d'en discuter, laisse-moi m'expliquer s'il te plaît.

- Si je me souviens bien tu l'as déjà fait, tu ne te rappelles pas le passage où tu m'as dit en gros que tu étais si soûl qu'il était impossible pour toi de repousser les avances de la demoiselle qui t'accompagnait. » Lui lancer tout ça à la figure aidait à apaiser sa colère car elle voulait qu'il se sente aussi mal qu'elle. C'était peut être odieux de sa part mais elle s'en fichait royalement

« Arrête Rachel ! C'est faux, je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça. Tu déformes tout !

- Peut être mais c'était l'idée générale.

- Je suis désolé que tu l'es appris comme ça, j'ai voulu te le dire au moins un millier de fois mais je n'y arrivais jamais, j'avais trop peur de te perdre, tu comprends ?

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Un mutisme lourd et pesant laissant entendre la légère brise qui soufflait sur le corps des deux adolescents. Elle entendait ce qu'il disait mais ne voulait pas le comprendre.

- Ce que je sais seulement, c'est que ce soir tu allais venir chez moi, me prendre et me retourner sur mon lit sans même m'avoir dit que t'avais couché avec deux autre filles. T'imagine comment tout le monde m'aurait regardé après ça. Et surtout tu m'as menti Finn, tu ne m'as pas fait assez confiance. J'aurai certainement voulu penser à tous ça mais j'aurai pu revenir vers toi, c'est allé trop loin pour moi maintenant. » Son ton n'était plus méprisante, ironique mais sincère, calme, contrôlé. Ses mots était cru et dur car elle voulait qu'il sache ce qu'il en était, que leur histoire était arrivé à son dénouement.

Il ouvrit la bouche surement pour dire à nouveau quelque chose mais elle s'exprima avant lui :

« Pas la peine de rajouter autre chose, tout a été dit ! S'il te plaît vas-t-en maintenant. »

Sa fatigue se percevait clairement dans sa voix. Alors sur ces mots, il quitta le perron, les mains dans les poches, le dos courbé, sa démarche était vacillante. Il se retourna pour la regarder une dernière fois avant que les ténèbres de la nuit ne l'enveloppe jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus visible aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle rentra chez elle, son père David s'avança vers elle pour quérir des nouvelles, elle le rassura, lui dit que l'affaire était réglé et pour de bon c'est ce qu'elle espérait cependant malgré que cette épisode soit terminée elle avait le sentiment étrange que les choses allaient prendre une toute autre direction dans sa vie elle ne savait pas encore comment. Toutefois elle ne préféra pas s'attarder sur ça tout de suite, l'avenir lui dirait ce qu'il en serait mais elle allait devoir prendre une décision, et pas n'importe laquelle. Avec Finn au moins elle avait toujours quelqu'un qui la soutenait parmi les élèves du Glee club, dorénavant elle était presque sur d'être écarté. Ce n'était pas Mr Schuester qui pourrait lui tendre la main cette fois-ci, si elle n'était pas acceptée par les autres, personne ne pourrait rien pour elle. Sur ces pensée, elle dit bonne nuit à ses parents, elle se sentait trop mal pour pouvoir avaler quelque chose alors elle partit se coucher le ventre vide, son lit lui offrant le juste repos du guerrier tant mérité après cette harassante journée.

Le samedi arriva s'en même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Le jeudi matin aucun de ses deux pères n'était venu la réveiller, ils avaient dû décider de la laisser faire l'école buissonnière, et elle leur était très reconnaissante pour ça. Ils avaient alors appelés le lycée pour leur dire qu'elle serait absente le reste de la semaine. C'était une bonne chose car le jeudi soir sa décision n'était toujours pas prise et elle se sentait toujours capable de craquer ou d'exploser à tout moment. Ces deux derniers jours elle n'avait cessé de penser au choix qu'elle devrait faire. Le glee club était tout ce qu'elle avait maintenant mais serait-ce aussi exaltant sans personne avec qui discuter, plaisanté, partager des choses simples mais pourtant tellement nécessaire. Elle ne rêvait pas d'être la plus populaire du lycée (en tout cas plus maintenant) mais elle voulait juste avoir de véritables amis qui seraient attaché à elle, qui se prendrait d'affection pour la personne qu'elle était. Elle savait que ses manies étaient une plaie pour beaucoup mais elle ne savait pas se comporter autrement, c'était sa façon à elle de cacher les choses qui la troublait, où encore les moments où elle se sentait en difficulté.

En ce samedi matin elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de qui que soit, comme si personne n'avait que faire de ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Elle savait cependant que quelqu'un la soutenait, qu'il était inquiet pour elle. Et c'est à Mr Schuester qu'elle consacra toute ses pensées de la matinée. Elle se remémora tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ses deux dernières semaines, le jour de la rentrée où elle l'avait aperçu dans ce petit coin bien caché, quand il l'avait défendu face aux autres, l'automatisme qu'il avait pris pour guetter les problèmes qu'elle pouvait avoir avec ses camarades et enfin tout ce qui avait été dit le mercredi passée. Une phrase l'avait particulièrement touchée :

« Forcer ? Mais qui a dit ça. Si je suis venu te chercher c'est parce que j'étais vraiment soucieux. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état, j'avais peur pour toi et… j'ai encore peur »

Plus elle la retournait dans sa tête, plus elle avait l'impression que sa sincérité et son inquiétude allait plus loin que ce qu'il devrait ressentir vis à vis d'elle. Et puis ce regard qui lui avait lancé, tendre et chaleureux. Elle n'y avait vu aucune pitié. Mais il n'était pas normal qu'elle commence à s'imaginer ce genre de choses, cela devait être un effet de son imagination après tout. Vers treize heures la faim commençait à se faire sentir, elle descendit dans la cuisine se préparer un petit truc à se mettre sous la dent. Elle mit quelques restes d'hier dans le micro-onde, patienta les coudes posés, et la tête entre ses mains sur le grand comptoir callé contre un mur, le temps que le plat soit chaud. Elle posa son regard sur le jardin à travers la grande fenêtre qui était face à elle. L'automne commençait à venir, les feuilles des arbres commençaient à prendre une teinte cuivrée. Elles seraient d'ici quelques temps des pétales de flamme virevoltant au gré du vent dans les airs. Elle entendit le bruit de pas martelant le parquet de la salle à manger puis du carrelage de la cuisine, elle se retourna et vis son père David il était à l'angle de la porte battante, il s'avança devant le comptoir central qui faisait penser à un mini bar. Il s'assit sur l'un des tabourets et entama la conversation :

« Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que ses deux jours t'ont aidé à faire un peu le point ?

- Ça va mieux oui, j'ai pu méditer tranquillement sur la situation. » Elle lui adressait un léger sourire faussement serein, mais en réalité elle était encore dans le brouillard le plus totale. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir de quoi son lendemain serait fait. C'était comme si cette rupture l'avait fait quitté son petit nuage pour la refaire tomber violement sur terre. Tout était remis en question, elle pouvait repartir de zéro d'une certaine façon.

Son père se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher du visage de sa fille. Les bras croisé sur le meuble, il l'observait de ses yeux bleutés, un air de suspicion planait sur son visage :

« Pas de ça avec moi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu sais très bien que je sais quand tu me cache quelque chose. Alors tes petits sourires fictifs, laisses les aux placards. Tu es comme Mike, vu votre complicité et avec le métier qu'il a, ça devait forcément déteindre sur toi, et étant donné que tu as copié les mêmes expressions que lui il est facile de te démasquer. Je vous connais tous les deux. »

Il termina sa phrase avec un sourire nostalgique, il devait très certainement se remémorer les frasques que lui jouait ces deux là, et bien sur qu'il continuait toujours à faire. En tout ca son petit truc n'avait pas marché même si elle savait depuis le début qu'il y avait peu de chance que ça fonctionne. Elle se décida alors à lui dire la vérité.

« Allé, dis moi ce qui te tracasse ? Il faut bien que tu en parle à quelqu'un.

- C'est juste que… je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, je ne n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement…

- À propos de quoi ?

- Disons que… J'hésite à retourner au glee club, en fait… » Il ne dit pas un mot, il attendait simplement qu'elle aille au bout de sa penser. Il lui laissait toujours le temps d'aller à son propre rythme. Elle se recroquevilla un peu sur elle, lui jetant quelque coup d'œil de temps à autres puis reprit :

- C'est juste que maintenant que je n'ai plus Finn, j'ai le sentiment de ne plus avoir ma place là bas. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne faisais pas l'unanimité au sein du groupe et je n'ai pas envie de redevenir la fanatique que j'étais l'année dernière. Finn avait toujours été là comme soutien, pour m'aider à contrôler mon côté « individualiste »… Je… J'ai simplement pas envie d'être un fardeau pour les autres, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » La peine de Rachel se percevait facilement. Son père expira et se lança dans une de ses longues tirades dont ils avaient le secret pour lui faire relever la tête.

« Je peux le comprendre mais je ne l'accepte pas. Je sais à quel point il peut être difficile d'être incompris par les autres. J'étais comme toi quand j'étais jeune, la raison était peut être différent mais je connais se sentiment de solitude que tu ressens. À mon époque être le seul du lycée à assumer son homosexualité n'était pas aussi accepté qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai voulu baisser les bras, changer de lycée, quitté la ville une bonne fois pour toute. Mais un jour j'ai fais une rencontre, une rencontre qui m'a fait tenir le coup et qui a changé ma perspective des choses…

- Laisse moi deviner c'était papa ? l'interrompit-elle moqueuse.

- Et non ! Par ailleurs tu éviteras de lui en parler, je ne lui ai en parlé qu'une fois de cette histoire et ça lui à bien suffit… Bref, ce jeune homme s'appelait Nathan, il avait vingt et un ans, moi dix sept. C'était l'été 81, il était simplement de passage, il faisait le tour de Etats-Unis en quête d'aventure si l'on peut dire… Le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré quand il m'a parlé de son petit road trip, je me suis étonné qu'il se soit arrêté dans la petite bourgade où je vivais, un coin avec pas plus de 8000 habitants, qui n'avait rien de spécial. À ce moment là il m'a répondu que c'était justement dans ses lieux qu'on pouvait rencontrer des personnes capables de changer votre vie et il avait raison car j'ai fait sa rencontre. Par la suite il a vite comprit qui j'étais et il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre qu'il était comme moi.

- Hum, intéressant dis moi p'pa ! Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ne m'interromps pas dit-il menaçant mais ça n'était pas du tout le cas, il plaisantait simplement avec elle. En tout cas il s'en ai suivi une relation amoureuse brève mais très intense, il est resté le temps de me redonner goût à la vie. Tout ça pour dire que fuir n'est pas la solution car si j'étais réellement parti comme je me l'imaginais tous les jours j'aurais loupé l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie et je n'aurai jamais rencontré ton père. En ce moment le Glee club représente pour toi ce que représentais ma bourgade, mais tu dois affronter les évènements et continuer à avancer. J'ai appris à aimer ma ville et tu le feras aussi. Tu ne peux pas arrêter quelque chose que tu aimes simplement parce que tu ne veux plus t'accrocher. Tu trouveras cette personne qui te fera voir le monde autrement. Et là tu ne te sentiras plus seul. Moi, je l'ai trouvé, il est particulièrement agaçant, tellement occupé parfois qu'il n'écoute même pas ce qu'on lui dit mais je l'aime, il fait parti des deux choses que j'ai de plus cher au monde. »

Comme à chaque fois, les mots de son père la retournait complètement. Elle ne savait jamais vraiment quoi en passé mais ça lui faisait toujours un bien fou au fond. Elle passa de son côté le pris dans ses bras affectueusement et lui murmura un petit « merci » Elle attrapa son déjeuner et alla le manger dans sa chambre.

Contrairement à son père Mike, David savait toujours comment lui parlé pour qu'elle prenne les bonnes décisions. Il était un appui important pour elle, c'était certainement lui qui l'avait empêché de devenir une jeune fille complètement renfermé sur elle-même. Il était dur avec elle assez souvent, le contraire de Mike par conséquent, mais c'était seulement à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à abandonner, à ne plus vouloir lutter. Difficile de s'accrocher à beaucoup de choses quand on n'a pas d'amis avec qui partager tout ça. Elle avait ses pères, oui, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul confident car elle savait qu'elle était fautive dans un sens, elle rêvait tellement de reconnaissance qu'elle était allé bien trop loin vis-à-vis des autres. Et elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, elle se remémora brièvement quand l'année dernière elle avait quitté la chorale pour allé chanter en solo pour un spectacle organiser par Sandy Ryerson. Qu'elle avait été stupide ! Mais c'était encore une fois Mr Schue qui avait eu le dernier mot et l'avait convaincue de revenir vers eux. Et bizarrement à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient pour qu'elle se remette en question, qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne faisait peut être pas le bon choix elle l'écoutait attentivement et essayait toujours de faire de son mieux pour s'améliorer. C'est pour cela qu'elle savait qu'elle avait mûri.

Pour ce remonter un peu le moral elle passa certaines de ses musiques préférées et se mit à chanter. Des chansons d'artistes tels que Michelle Branch, Mazzy star, Sarah Mclachlan… Une heure avait dû passer quand on vint toquer à sa porte. Elle autorisa son père à entrer. David avait un grand sourire à son entrée. Il lui lança :

- Tu as de la visite.

Elle avait du mal comprendre

- Quoi ?

- De la visite, ce n'est pas si compliqué à croire. Des camarades de ton club.

Elle resta plantée sur place, ça devait être une mauvaise blague mais il ne lui aurait jamais fait un coup pareil.

- Allé Rachel descends, ils ne vont pas attendre éternellement. Il était exaspéré par le comportement de sa fille.

Elle s'avança, passa devant son père, descendit lentement les escaliers. Quand elle arriva, ils étaient là attendant devant l'entrée sur le perron, qu'elle descende. Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Arti et même le nouveau Sam étaient là. Ils discutaient gaiement, elle passa les dernières marches et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils se retournèrent tous vers elle. Les sourires comme habituellement ne s'étaient pas effacés de leur visage. Ils la saluèrent gentiment, ils étaient tout de même un peu gênés face à la situation mais leur sourire semblait sincère. Elle les rejoint sur le perron, personnes n'osait parler mais c'est Mercedes qui coupa le silence au bout de longues seconde :

« On sait que ça doit te sembler bizarre de nous voir ici mais on avait l'intention de te parler au lycée mais tu n'es pas revenue alors on a décidé de venir de nous même.

- Me parler de quoi ?

- On voulait que tu saches, excepté pour Sam vu qu'il ne te connaît pas vraiment. L'intéresser lui lança un petit sourire et un petit signe de la main. Simplement qu'on été désolé pour notre façon de nous êtres comporté en ce début d'année.

- Il est clair que tu as changé mais on été trop occupés par nos préjugés pour s'en apercevoir. » C'était Kurt qui était à présent intervenu

« Et c'est vraiment parce que vous êtes désolé que vous êtes là où alors pour une toute autre raison ? Le ton de sa phrase laissé facilement entendre ce qu'elle pensait.

- Je sais ce que tu t'imagines, qu'on ait venu pour te convaincre de continuer la chorale parce qu'on sait que sans toi ce sera plus difficile de gagner. Je ne vais pas te mentir c'est sur qu'il y a de ça mais Mr Schue nous a ouvert les eux, on a vraiment mal agit et je crois qu'on souhaiterait tous avoir une deuxième chance, même toi j'en suis sur. On ne veut pas te forcer la main, juste que tu sache ce qu'il en est.

La franchise de Kurt la déstabilisa un peu. Il avait reconnu que c'était pour profiter de son talent tout en lui révélant l'envie que chacun reparte sur un bon pied. C'était surement l'occasion à saisir mais elle resterait tout de même sur ses gardes, au cas où. Son acquiescement de la tête annonçant qu'elle approuvait cette idée, elle les regarda tous, une idée lui venait en tête :

« Vous ne voulez pas entrer un moment ? On pourrait profiter des dernière chaleurs de l'été pour piqué une tête, j'ai une piscine si ça vous dit… »

Une piscine qu'elle n'avait jamais beaucoup utilisée puisque il n'est pas très drôle de se baigner tout seul sans personnes avec qui s'éclater. Ils paraissaient un peu perplexes et elle se dit aussitôt qu'il allait refuser prétextant qu'ils avaient autres choses à faire.

« Moi l'idée me plaît beaucoup. À la surprise de tous c'était Sam qui avait parlé. J'ai bien envie de me rafraichir, il fait une sacrée chaleur aujourd'hui alors qu'on est déjà mi-septembre. »

Lui qui était resté derrière les autres, s'avança en direction de Rachel, il se retrouva à sa hauteur sur le pas de la porte et dit à son attention :

« Je ne te connais pas vraiment mais merci de nous inviter comme ça chez toi, c'est cool. Il se retourna vers les autres :

- Alors vous venez ? Ils regardèrent tous et marmonnèrent tous ensemble :

- Mais on n'a même pas de maillot…

- Et alors ? On fait ça à l'ancienne, on porte tous des sous vêtements… Enfin j'espère... Il défia chacun d'entre eux d'un regard soupçonneux. Tous se mirent à rire, même Rachel riait gaiement.

- Il y a des vieux maillots de bain qui traînent à moi et à mes pères on devrait pouvoir vous trouver quelques choses.

- Et bah voilà, allez venez maintenant. » Sam s'avança dans la maison et les autres le suivirent. L'atmosphère n'était plus du tout tendu. Rachel referma la porte, l'après midi s'annonçait bien mieux que ce qui était prévu.

Elle monta à l'étage chercher des serviettes et maillots pour chacun. Quand elle redescendit ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon en train de plaisanter avec son père David.

« De quoi vous parlez ?

- Ah chéri, je leur racontais juste le jour où ton père Mike avait fait son show en chantant durant le nouvel an, il était tellement ridicule que tu m'as dis « C'est trop honteux, faut que je monte sur scène pour rattraper le truc » Tu es allé le rejoindre en courant, en le bousculant et vous vous battiez pour avoir le micro. Tu avais douze ans si je me souviens bien. Il rigolait à plein poumon

- Merci papa, c'est gentil de m'afficher comme ça devant les autres. Dit-elle l'air gênée.

- Non, c'est une anecdote sympa. Amusante ta façon de vouloir sauvé le show, c'est très… Toi. Railla Arti, ce qui dérida Rachel, qui rigola doucement tout en rajoutant :

- C'est sur que c'était quelque chose !

L'ambiance était à la plaisanterie, quelque chose que Rachel côtoyait trop peu souvent à son goût. Elle leur lança à chacun les maillots et serviettes qu'elle avait ramené et leur montra où ils pouvaient se changer. Après être tous préparés, ils étaient allés dans le jardin profiter de la fraîcheur de la piscine et certainement de l'un des derniers jours aussi ensoleillés et chaud de l'année. L'après midi passa vite car quand on s'amuse on trouve toujours que le temps passe toujours trop vite. Ils avaient partagé tous beaucoup cette journée, de simple petits détails ou souvenirs de leur vie à tous. Certains drôles, d'autre un peu moins, des situations bizarres, ridicules, hilarantes ou bien encore dramatiques. Toutes ces choses qui permettent d'apprendre à connaître ceux qui nous entourent et peut être au fil du temps faire de ses gens de véritable amis. Ils s'étaient aussi, à plusieurs reprises, mis à chanter sur les morceaux défilant dans l'après midi. Tout y était passé, de longs fous rires avaient éclatés.

Parmi tout ça en fin d'après midi, en pleine conversation avec Sam elle se dit que c'était avec lui qu'elle s'était le plus ouverte. Étant donné qu'il ne savait pas comment elle était l'année dernière c'était probablement plus simple de discuter avec lui. Chanter avec les autres c'était facile, elle le faisait tous les jours mais partager était un peu plus compliqué. En tout cas elle sentait qu'elle pourrait facilement s'attacher à ce garçon. Il était drôle, sûr de lui et paraissait honnête. Il n'avait pas peur de dire les choses, il leur avait raconté deux trois choses assez spécial tels que le jour où il avait frappé un de ses profs (ce qui lui avait valu un renvoi définitif et fait venir à Mckinley High) parce qu'il avait ridiculisé et s'était ouvertement moqué devant toute la classe du problème de lecture de son ami, alors que celui-ci était dyslexique. Il s'était forgé ses opinions sur le monde et personnes n'arriverait à lui faire changer sa vision de la vie dans sa globalité.

Il finit la fin de l'histoire qu'il était en train de lui conté et bredouilla :

« Oh fait, tu sais quand tu nous as raconté comment tu avais atterri dans notre lycée, l'histoire de ton prof…

- Oui, dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? » Il prononça ses mots d'une manière qui rassura la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas l'impression de l'ennuyer en lui demanda des petits détails alors elle reprit de son franc habituel laissant sa stupide timidité de côté. Il fallait qu'elle se renferme moins vis-à-vis des gens. L'obstination, le courage sont en elle concernant ses rêves mais face à des êtres humains elle ne savait pas toujours comment agir.

- Tu as été viré, ça c'est clair. Mais le prof dans tout ça, je veux dire qu'il a carrément outrepassé ses droits. Il a été viré lui aussi ?

- Ah je sens que tu apprécie que justice soit faite ? Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement, un léger rictus s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Mon père est avocat alors tu sais…

- C'est sur alors, la justice ça te connaît ! Ils rirent franchement et Sam reprit plus sérieusement :

- Pour tout te dire, au début le principal n'a pas voulu me croire étant donné que j'avais quelques petits soucies liés à mon comportement. C'était toujours dans le but d'aider les autres mais forcément je me retrouvais dans des histoires pas toujours très nettes, quelques bagarres en trotre choses, mais je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai pu faire… Bref, quand les élèves de ma classe on apprit mon renvoi, ils sont tous allés plaider ma cause et même si j'ai eu le droit à mon renvoi… » Il fit une parenthèse dans son discours. « Parce que ce n'est pas rien tu sais de frapper un prof. » Elle répondit à cette phrase par un petit sourire. « Le prof aussi a été destitué de son poste donc je suis content car je sors victorieux de cette affaire.

- Même si tu as été renvoyé ? » Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait apprécier la situation après avoir quand même été viré. Il s'allongea sur la chaise longue les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux posés sur le ciel, il les ferma et elle eu l'impression qu'il profitait de la fraîcheur de la brise de cette fin d'après midi.

« Oui même si j'ai été renvoyé car au moins maintenant je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera. C'est un sentiment plaisant de se dire qu'on s'est battu pour une cause juste. »

Elle apprécia ses mots et se dit que Sam était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir ce que les autres faisaient. Tina, Mercedes et Arti jouait à un jeu de carte tout en chantant sur un air de Beyoncé et à travers la baie vitré qui menait au salon elle vit Kurt en pleine discussion avec son père. Il devait certainement lui demander quelques conseils sur la façon de gérer son homosexualité. Elle posa son dos contre le dossier de la chaise longue, ferma les yeux et pensa à cet étonnant après-midi qu'elle venait de passer.

Ils partirent tous vers dix huit heures trente de chez elle mais pas avant que Mercedes lui dise que même si elle ne revenait pas au glee club que ça ne changerai rien au moment qu'il venait de passer tous ensemble. Tous avaient été d'accord sur ce point là. Mais au moment où ils franchissaient la porte, Sam était en bout de fil et quand il passa devant elle, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'espère que tu reviendras Lundi, j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi. »

Elle rougit un peu, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'adresse à elle aussi chaleureusement après une après-midi passé avec elle, c'était l'inverse en réalité.

Elle se dirigea dans le salon s'effondra sur le canapé à côté de son père David :

« Alors cette journée ?

- C'était génial ! Dit-elle dans un souffle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- J'ai l'impression que tu t'es amusée.

- Oui, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. C'était comme si on faisait connaissance pour la première fois. C'était assez étrange mais plaisant. »

Il fit passer son bras derrière sa nuque, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, ferma ses paupières et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Elle se réveilla dans la nuit, elle était dans son lit, il était presque minuit. Elle s'assit dans son lit, attrapa son mp3 et se mit à repenser, un léger fond musical dans les oreilles, à tous ce qu'il s'était passé cette semaine. Elle avait dû encaisser beaucoup mais elle avait aussi vécu des moments formidables. Et une personne avait réussi à la toucher plus que quiconque, malgré qu'elle n'ait pas eu de nouvelle de lui ses derniers jours, elle savait que c'était un peu grâce à lui qu'elle avait eu droit à ce petit moment de bonheur aujourd'hui. Kurt lui avait dit que c'était lui qu'ils leur avaient ouvert les yeux. Même sans être là, il réussissait à influencer sa vie de manière positive.

Le Dimanche passa très vite et sa décision était prise. Le lundi midi elle partie en direction de la salle de classe réservée à la chorale, elle resta plantée à côté de la porte et se décida à entrer au bout d'une ou deux minutes.

Tous les regards tournèrent vers elle, certains semblaient réellement contents de la voir. Mais il y avait un regard qui avait attiré son intention plus que les autres, il était posté au fond contre le mur, restant à l'écart. Même si ce qu'avaient entreprit certains pour qu'elle revienne avait énormément joué, s'était lui, qui avait fait pencher la balance. Ses camarades qu'elle avait vu ce weekend s'avancèrent vers elle et lui dirent qu'ils étaient vraiment ravis qu'elle se soit décidée à revenir. Alors qu'ils discutaient de leur journée de Samedi son esprit vagabonda pour regarder un peu autour d'elle. Quinn, Puck, Santana et Britanny n'avaient pas l'air de s'intéresser à son cas et elle s'en fichait royalement pour tout dire. Quant à Finn il la dévisageait d'un regard de chien battu ancré sur son visage. Elle se ré intéressa à sa conversation avec les autres, jusqu'à ce que Mr Schue tape trois fois dans ses mains pour faire savoir que le cours allé commencé. Tandis qu'elle allait prendre place sur une chaise, quand il la frôla de son épaules et lui souffla, tout en croisant rapidement son regard, sans que personne n'entende :

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là » Il parti s'adosser contre le piano, il attendait que tout le monde s'installe. Elle s'assit entre Sam et Kurt, le premier lui fit un clin d'œil doublé d'un de ses charmants sourires. C'est alors que Mr Schue pris la parole :

« Content de voir que tout le monde est là… Cette semaine j'ai eu une idée qui devrait relancer ce goût de la victoire que j'apprécie tant chez vous. Je vais lancer une compétition où chacun devra faire un numéro et à la fin de la semaine, chacun votera pour celui qu'il jugera avoir fais la meilleure performance. Bien sur qui dit compétions dit prix à la clé. Il y a deux places en jeu pour le groupe Lifehouse. » Dit-il dans un de c'est si craquant sourire

Tout le monde sembla grandement excité à cette idée. Rachel n'était pas tout à fait sur qu'un concours les uns contre les autres soit la meilleure chose pour elle en ce moment mais son envie de gagner était plus forte que tout surtout quand il s'agissait de Lifehouse.

« Cependant vous ne serait pas seul à faire votre numéro, chacun d'entre vous fera équipe avec quelqu'un d'autres. À ce moment là tout le monde chercha autour de lui un partenaire adéquate mais Mr Schue les interrompit :

- Sachez que c'est moi qui est formé les duos et que vous êtes dans l'obligation d'accepter votre partenaire alors je ne veux pas entendre une seul plainte de la part de qui que se soit. »

Son ton n'était pas méchant, il était juste prévenant. Il entendrait une plainte si il la mettait en duos avec Finn, ça c'était sur. Mais elle se reprit vite, sachant pertinemment que son professeur ne lui ferai pas ce coup là, même pour si c'était dans le but de l'aider.

« Je vais maintenant vous donné la liste : Britanny et Arti, Kurt et Quinn, Mercedes et Santana, Finn et Puck, Tina et Mike et pour finir Rachel et Sam. Voilà la liste est donnée, la semaine des duos peut commencer. »

C'était un rêve comme si Mr Schue avait prévu à l'avance que Sam et elle s'entendraient si bien. Son choix lui donna du baume au cœur, Sam l'interrompit de ses pensées :

« Toi et moi en duos, je sens qu'on va cartonner ! Mr Schuester a vraiment bien joué le coup.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. » Dit-elle tout sourire.

Elle fixa de ses yeux le regard de Mr Schue qui était déjà posé sur elle, son regard était pénétrant et celui de la jeune fille plein de reconnaissance.

La semaine des duos était sur le point de commencer et elle comptait bien faire un numéro extraordinaire avec son coéquipier, prouvant à Mr Schue et à tous les autres que son envie de gagner était toujours là et qu'elle se battrait pour les prochaines sélections aux régionales. Elle prenait dès aujourd'hui un nouveau départ…

* * *

**J'espère sincérement que vous avez appréciez, la suite le plus rapidement possible, promis.**

**Une reviews ne fait jamais de mal et puis c'est pas long ^^ A plus tout le monde**


	7. Duos, obstacles et alliance 1er Partie

**Voici la suite en deux partie ! Des changements s'opèrent, des problèmes apparaissent, des amitiés se forment et des rapprochements se créent. Les choses sérieuse commencent pour nos personnages ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ainsi que sa suite, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à les écrire.**

**Reviews please, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Certains pendant l'heure de cours s'étaient réunis en binôme pour discuter de leur idée sur la compétition lancé par Mr Schuester, d'autre avait déjà commencé à s'entraîner. Celui-ci était posté contre le mur derrière le piano, prenant des notes sur l'ensemble de ses élèves. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête vers le duo Rachel/Sam, son attention se faisait plus insistante, il voulait s'assurer qu'il avait fait le bon choix concernant la jeune fille mais son sourire fit taire ses peurs. Elle semblait heureuse et épanouie aujourd'hui, bien loin de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait mercredi dernier. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui redonner cette allégresse. Ces quelques jours lui avait surement permis de faire le point. Une part de lui espérait qu'il soit responsable de son retour, s'était toujours une bonne sensation de savoir qu'on avait été utile pour quelqu'un mais là il trouvait que c'était quelque chose d'un peu plus spécial que d'ordinaire. Sa fixation fut interrompue par Mercedes et Santana qui venait lui demander quelques conseils sur leur distribution des voix dans le duo.

L'heure arriva à sa fin et les élèves allaient retourner en classe, ils rangeaient leurs affaires dans un léger tumulte. Ils passaient l'un après l'autre devant lui, lançant de bref au revoir alors qu'il réunissait ses papiers dans son sac. Quand Sam et Rachel se rapprochèrent de la sortie ils étaient très complice, assez proche même. Il se retourna vers eux avant qu'il ne passe la porte et s'adressa à Rachel :

- Dis tu pourrais rester quelques minutes s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais juste voir quelques choses avec toi.

- Euh... Oui, oui d'accord. Balbutia-elle tout en se retournant vers Sam. Tu me gardes une place ?

- Ouais pas de soucie. Je dirais au prof que t'arrives dans cinq minutes.

- C'est sympa, merci.

Will passa derrière elle, ferma la porte lentement, regardant partir Sam et mit quelques secondes à se retourner pour faire face à la jeune fille.

_« Et c'est parti !_ Pensèrent-ils au même moment.

Rachel était devant le piano jouant quelques notes d'un air qu'elle connaissait bien, elle était quelque peu mal à l'aise, elle n'avait pas pu lui parler en tête à tête depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu donc elle s'attendait à quelques questions sur son comportement de mercredi, il était évident qu'il voudrait en reparler. Mais elle n'en avait pas franchement envie, s'était encore trop frais et vis-à-vis de lui elle savait qu'elle avait montré une fragilité qu'elle tentait d'enterrer au fond d'elle même. Elle joua une dernière note et relava la tête vers lui, il s'était avancé, se trouvant à quelque pas, accoudé sur le piano.

- J'aime beaucoup, qu'est ce que c'était ?

Sa première question la pris de cours, elle pensait qu'il serait allé droit au but. Mais Will ne voulait pas la bousculer en lui posant des questions gênante, il voulait qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec lui et souhaitait la pousser à lui parler d'elle même c'est pour cela qu'il fallait qu'il procède intelligemment.

- Le morceau ? Oh, c'est juste l'une des ballades préférés de mon père David. Il l'a joue depuis des années. Je lui ai demandé de me l'apprendre quand j'étais petite, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle avait un effet rassurant et reposant. Répondit-elle nostalgique

- On dirait un air d'Alexandre Desplat, le musicien classique français.

- Eh bien si c'est le cas, il doit des droits d'auteurs à mon père. Dit-elle tout en souriant et repris plus sérieusement. Il l'a créé lui même quand il n'avait pas plus de 10 ans.

Un rictus planait sur le visage du professeur. Will était content de la voir s'ouvrir avec tant de facilité face à lui.

- Eh bien son talent a déteint sur toi il faut croire. Il appuya ses deux bras contre le piano. Il travaille dans la musique ?

- Euh non pas du tout même si il aurait adoré. C'est juste que ses parents étaient des inconditionnelles du classique alors ils lui ont fait prendre des cours de piano quand il était petit, il adorait ça donc il a continué puis il s'est mit à écrire quelques partitions.

- Et quand tu es arrivé il t'a appris à en jouer.

- Oui c'est ça mais je suis très loin d'avoir le niveau qu'il a acquis. Dit-elle dans un souffle, la mine un peu renfrogné. J'aimerais vraiment être meilleur dan ce domaine…

Will s'approcha de son élève pour se poster sur sa droite. Sa main continuait d'effleurer les touches tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur celles-ci pour ne pas croiser le regard de son professeur qu'elle sentait très proches d'elle à ce moment. Ces derniers jours elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui et peut être pas de la façon la plus saine qui soit. Elle sentit son souffle venir chatouiller son oreille, ce qui provoqua un violent frisson chez elle.

- Tu sais tu n'es peut être pas la plus talentueuse des pianistes mais tu possèdes bien d'autres talent. Je te l'ai déjà dit une fois l'année dernière mais j'ai été ton premier fan. Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il l'avait sentit trembler quand il s'était approché et s'amusait à présent de sa réaction après lui avoir soupiré ses mots Elle se tenait aussi droite qu'une flèche, fixant intensément et continuellement le piano comme captivé par l'instrument. On aurait dit un petit animal pris au piège dans l'attente du sort qui lui serait très prochainement réservé. À force de la faire tourner en rond, elle devait se demander de plus en plus ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre d'elle. Après une légère attente c'était elle qui parlerait de l'incident et cela sans poser une seule question. La patience n'était vraiment pas son fort.

Et effectivement, Rachel restait dans l'expectative de questions qui ne venaient toujours pas et cela l'agaçait profondément. Pourquoi la laissez-t-il mariner comme ça, qu'il en finisse une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de tergiverser ainsi. Alors elle se décida enfin à lui faire face. Mais quand elle se retourna elle fut quelque peu surprise de leur proximité, elle l'avait sentit quand elle était dos à lui mais elle aurait pensé qu'il se serait reculé après les mots assez déstabilisant qu'il lui avait prononcé. Son corps était stoïque, il ressemblait à une statue plantée au milieu d'un décor. Là seule chose qui laissait voir qu'il était encore présent était cet étrange éclat au fond des yeux mais elle n'en connaissait pas la signification.

« Écoutez Mr Schuester, je sais bien pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de rester ici, pas la peine de prendre des pincettes avec moi. Je… J'imagine bien que la dernière fois que vous m'avez vu c'était étrange enfin… je veux dire vous m'avez aperçu dans un mauvais moment mais je ne veux pas que vous commenciez à avoir peur pour moi où je ne sais quoi. C'est pas comme si j'étais la seule à qui se soit arrivé, des tas de gens ont les mêmes problèmes voir même bien pires, donc…

- Mais là on ne parle pas d'inconnue qu'on rencontre tous les jours dans la rue, c'est de toi qu'il s'agit, de tes problème… Ça me semble donc important. Dit-il le ton grave tout en l'interrompant dans son élan. Après une courte pause il reprit le timbre plus doux :

- Fais un peu plus attention à toi, je n'aimerais pas que ce qu'il s'est passé vienne à se reproduire, j'ai suffisamment donné…

_« Evidemment, j'ai certainement dû être un poids lourd pour lui »_Se mit-elle à penser

- … et je ne veux plus avoir à m'inquiété pour toi. _Ça ce n'est pas aussi simple par contre. »_

Ses derniers mots la laissèrent pantoise. Il faut avouer que celle là elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Normal qu'il en est assez de gérer ses problèmes mais ce qu'elle appréciait ce que malgré tout il s'était fait du soucie pour elle. À cette pensée elle sentit une vague de chaleur pénétré son corps, c'était une sensation plaisante et réconfortante de savoir que Mr Schue angoissait un peu pour elle. Cependant toutes ses nouvelles attentions la perturbaient de plus en plus, lui faisant même remettre en question son point de vue le concernant. Et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Surtout qu'elle savait qu'étant fragile en ce moment, elle pouvait facilement se faire des idées sur quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle déraillait rien de plus voilà pourquoi son esprit lui jouait quelques tours. Elle ne s'enticherait pas de son professeur ce la ne devait plus arriver. L'épisode de l'année dernière avait été assez ridicule et grotesque mais à vrai dire ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce qu'elle ressentait l'année passée. À cette époque elle était juste tombée sous le charme du personnage mais là c'était l'homme qui l'intriguait, l'homme et toutes ses facettes…

_Ah bon dieu, mais faut que j'arrête ! Reprend toi Rachel, reprend toi !_

Le silence s'était installé entre les deux. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû éviter le « faut que j'arrête de m'inquiéter pour toi », venant d'un professeur ce n'était pas vraiment approprié, mais ces derniers temps, avec elle, il avait du mal à voir où s'arrêtait la ligne. Cette situation le dérangeait quand il y pensait vraiment. Mais il ne s'y attardait jamais assez longtemps pour mettre des mots sur cette nouvelle lubie.

Rachel torturé par ses pensées interrompit se mutisme prolongé :

- Bon, euh, maintenant qu'on a parlé de ce que vous vouliez je peux y aller ?

- Hein ? Ah en faite au départ je voulais discuter d'autre chose avec toi mais vu que tu as abordé le sujet… Enfin bref, je voulais juste m'assurer que le choix de ton partenaire te convenait ?

_- Bien joué, j'ai encore ouvert ma bouche trop vite._ Oui, il n'y a pas de problème de ce côté là. En plus de ça il est passé avec Kurt, Mercedes et Tina samedi après midi donc j'ai eu l'occasion de le connaître un peu mieux…

- Eh bien c'est parfait alors. Tu peux retourner en cours maintenant. Dit-il tout en ayant le dos tourner à elle, il ramassait ses affaires. Quand il se retourna elle était encore là, la tête bien haute. Ses yeux roulaient comme des billes, comme si elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard trop longtemps.

- Un problème Rachel ?

- Non, je…je voulais juste vous remercier. Je sais que vous avez parlé aux élèves et qu'après ça ils ont fait un détour par chez moi Samedi.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement et lança modestement :

- J'ai simplement discuté avec eux, le choix leur appartenait.

- Oui, enfin merci quand même… À demain Mr Schue.

Et elle quitta la pièce, la démarche assuré mais la réalité était tout autre elle se sentait plutôt déboussolé. Cette conversation n'allait pas l'aider à oublier son professeur.

* * *

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre l'après midi passa plutôt vite. Rachel et Sam lors de leur cours en communs avait décidé de se voir à la dernières sonnerie pour se décider sur la chanson qu'ils joueraient en duo. Will comme d'ordinaire avait poursuivit ses cours d'espagnol.

À la dernière sonnerie, Will se dirigea vers la salle des profs pour récupérer quelques notes dans son casier. Une fois dans la pièce il aperçu Sue près de la machine à café.

- Il n'est pas un peu tard pour un café Sue ?

- Tu seras que contrairement à toi, ma journée est loin d'être terminer. L'entraînement des cheerleaders prend plus de temps que ton si sacré et parfait Glee club.

- Si tu le dis. Dit-il dans un sourire goguenard

Il partit prendre les affaires dont il avait besoin et quand il se retourna Sue était postée contre la fenêtre. Elle touillait lentement son café et le regardais d'une façon qu'il n'appréciait guère car à chaque fois qu'elle le dévisageait de cette manière il pouvait toujours s'attendre au pire.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Pourquoi ce regard ?

- Quoi ? Ce regard ? Elle pointa son doigt vers ses yeux, un sourire victorieux se dessinait aux commissures de ses lèvres. J'ai beaucoup pensé cet été et après réflexion je me suis dit que pour avoir sauvé tes fesses ainsi que celle de tes si précieux élèves je méritais bien une petite compassion.

- Qu'est ce que tu manigance encore Sue ? Son visage témoignait de son anxiété vis-à-vis de la tyrannique Sue Sylvester.

- Manigancer, oh non…

Will se sentit rassurer mais se fut de si courte durée qu'il n'eu même pas le temps d'apprécier la seconde.

-… Je me suis déjà occupé de tout. Après une discussion avec Figgins celui-ci a accepté de me céder l'auditorium pendant vos heures de répétition.

_Flash Back: Bureau de M. Figgins, un peu plus tôt dans la journée_

_Le proviseur était assis derrière son bureau contrarié par son interlocuteur._

_- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette historie Sue ?_

_- Après avoir prêté chaleureusement main forte au Glee Club, j'estime avoir droit à un petit quelque chose en remerciement. Son ton était railleur, ironique. _

_- Il hors de question que je vous laisse entraîner vos filles à l'auditorium pendant les heures réservé aux Glee club. Comment avez-vous pu croire que je vous laisserai faire ?_

_- Eh bien tout simplement en regardant cette lettre écrite et signée par William qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser ses horaires d'auditorium. Et puis vous savez l'hiver arrive et je n'aimerais pas que mes pom-pom girls se brise quelque chose à cause du froid qui aurait endoloris leur articulation. Ce serait malheureux pour cette école de n'avoir aucune victoire cette année._

_- Ne jouez pas ce jeu avec moi Sue, ça ne marche plus. De toute façon William n'a pas écris cela, j'ai des relevés de ses signatures, ça ne coïncide pas du tout et le tampon de la photocopieuse des Cheerios apparaît en bas de page._

_- Très bien, je me vois donc obliger d'utiliser les grands moyens. Elle passa derrière le bureau, introduit une clé USB sur l'ordinateur, laissa défiler les photos et regarda l'homme se désintégrer sur place. Peut-être que la préservation de cette vidéo extrêmement compromettante devrait vous convaincre. Vous devez vous rappelez non ? Il serait malheureux que ceci tombe entre de mauvaises mains, ce serait extrêmement gênant. _

_- C'était donc vous !_

_- J'ai toujours un coup d'avance, vous devriez le savoir maintenant._

- Figgins n'a pas pu accepter ?

- Oh si, il l'a fait. Je me suis montré très persuasive et c'était dans son intérêt. Donc dorénavant toi et ta chorale allés seulement jouer dans votre ridicule et minuscule salle de cours. Je vais enfin pouvoir traverser ce couloir sans l'envie de m'enfoncer des clous au fond des oreilles pour ne plus entendre les piaillements provenant des cordes vocales de cette maudite chorale.

Elle prenait vraiment un malin plaisir à cet instant précis, cela se lisait sur ses traits. Will il y avait à peine cinq minute était serein et maintenant sentait la colère faire trembler sa mâchoire.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Sue. Figgins n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Je vais aller le voir tout de suite et récupérer ce qui nous revient de droit.

Il partit en direction de la porte mais fut interrompit par le ton hautain de Sue.

- Tu peux essayer tu sais mais tu perds ton temps crois moi. Elle passa devant lui, arriva à la porte et lui lança une dernière réplique.

- Ça risque d'être compliqué de gagner les compétitions sans une salle digne de ce nom pour répéter.

Elle laissa Will planté là, il fulminait la rage qui montait en lui. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé et maintenant il se retrouvait avec une situation d'urgence à gérer. Sue avait vraiment le chic pour foutre la pagaille quand les choses s'amélioraient.

* * *

Quand la cloche sonna enfin l'heure de libération, elle partit retrouver Sam en salle d'étude située au rez de chaussé. Une fois arrivé, son camarade n'étant pas encore là, elle patienta en se rejouant dans sa tête la liste des chansons auxquelles elle avait pensé cet après-midi. Mais elle avait dû réduire ses choix à un certain genre parce que Sam n'était certainement pas du genre à chanter des comédies musicales ou bien des balades romantiques. Après cinq minutes, Sam fit son apparition. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et entama la conversation :

« Ta fin d'après midi tranquille ?

- Oui j'ai pas à me plaindre et j'en ai profité pour potasser sur les chansons qu'on pourrait mettre en scène pour notre duo.

- Cool. J'ai préparé une liste aussi pendant le cours de math. Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche du papier

- Très consciencieux de ta part dis moi. Lui lança-t-elle le sourire taquin.

- Ouais mais je n'étais pas très à l'écoute du prof par contre. Plaisanta-t-il. Tiens voilà la feuille. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux chansons inscrites :

_Goo Goo Dolls – Slide_

_Justin Nozuka – Be back soon_

_Goo Goo Dolls - Name_

_James Morrison feat Nelly Furtado – Broken strings_

_Swichtfoot – Only Hope_

Elle avait remarqué une chanson qu'elle adorait, reprise par Mandy Moore pour un film qui l'avait beaucoup ému, « Le Temps d'un Automne ». Elle se rappelait avoir pleuré comme une madeleine ce jour là. Elle ne put s'empêcher de réfréner un sourire à cette image d'elle un peu pathétique mais tout de même touchante. Mais c'est une autre des chansons qui retint le plus son attention. Avec cette chanson elle ferai définitivement passé un message à travers leur duo.

« Eh bien je crois qu'on a trouvé notre chanson.

- Ah oui ? T'es sur ? Te sens pas obliger d'en prendre une pour être sympa avec moi.

- Oh non, c'est pas mon genre. Si la chanson ne m'avait pas paru suffisamment bonne pour un duo et pour gagner cette compétition, je n'aurais jamais accepté. Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, un peu trop peut être à sa réflexion.

- Eh bien toi au moins tu sais ce que tu veux… Bon alors laquelle ? »

Elle posa son index sur le titre où s'était arrêté son choix. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pensé qu'il n'avait pas trop apprécié sa réplique un peu dur. Il releva la tête pour s'adresser à elle mais elle l'interrompit aussi sec, d'une voix sincère :

« Désolé si je t'ai paru un peu rude, c'est juste que quand je fais quelque chose je veux le faire bien.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? L'ambition et le dévouement sont loin d'être des défauts à mes yeux. Après ce que je t'ai raconté, tu devrais le savoir.

Son sourire était rassurant, son honnêteté revigorante.

- C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas dû te sous-estimer. » Répondit-elle la mine espiègle.

L'ambiance était à la franche camaraderie entre ses deux là. Les sourires trahissaient une amitié tout juste en train de s'épanouir.

- Bon puisque que la chanson c'est fait, on peut commencer à découper la chanson pour qu'elle soit raccourci.

- Ok ça me va. Mais dis cette chanson va faire passer un message, t'es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui, tout à fait. Répondit-elle résolument.

Il lui sourit montrant qu'il comprenait bien pourquoi elle devait faire ça puis se mirent tous les deux au travail. La conversation était animée, ils étaient d'accord sur beaucoup de leurs idées. Ce fut un moment fort agréable pour Rachel qui après une heure se sépara du blond dans la perspective de le revoir le lendemain pour continuer là où il s'était arrêté. Ce fut l'esprit paisible qu'elle rentra chez elle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin quand Will arriva au lycée, ce n'était pas sans un affreux mal de crâne que les cachets absorbé au réveil n'avaient même pas réussi à estomper. Il avait passé presque la totalité de sa soirée à réfléchir à un moyen de récupérer l'auditorium mais il n'avait encore aucune solution sous la main. La première chose à faire déjà était un petit crochet par le bureau du proviseur Figgins pour tenter d'arranger cette situation avec lui. Il allait l'entendre se plaindre ça c'était certain. Il traversa les couloirs de l'établissement en hâte et atterrit dans les locaux de l'administration. Il vit à travers la baie vitré le petit homme qui planchait sur la paperasse jonchant son bureau. Il toqua plus fortement que nécessaire sur la porte ce qui surprit l'autre qui releva brusquement la tête et devint tendu dès qu'il aperçu le professeur. Will entra sans attendre que celui-ci ne lui fasse par de son accord. Il ne s'assit pas comme habituellement mais resta debout face à lui, il s'exprima vigoureusement :

- Sue m'a appris hier que vous lui aviez laissé nos heures qui nous étaient réservées à l'auditorium. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait un truc pareil ?

À sa remarque, le visage du plus vieux retranscrit l'embarras et le trouble dans lequel il s'était enlisé.

- Sue m'a amené un papier signé de votre main lui permettant de jouir comme bon lui semble de vos horaires d'auditorium…

- Attendez mais c'est quoi cette histoire, je n'ai jamais signé un tel document ! Et puis je croyais qu'April nous avait acheté l'auditorium l'année dernière ? Sincèrement comment vous avez pu croire que je lui laisserai l'auditorium. Les gamins en ont besoin pour s'entraîner, sans cela, ça risque d'être difficile de préparer les prochaines compétitions.

- Écoutez William j'imagine bien que vous soyez en colère mais je suis pied et point liés. Votre ami April a revendu l'auditorium au lycée Mckinley parce que je crois qu'elle avait de sérieux problèmes finiancier.

- Mais elle avait deux millions de dollar ! Will croyait halluciné.

- Certaine personnes ont la folie dépensièrent et de toute façon Sue me…

Il se stoppa net, son attention vissé de l'autre côté de la vitre. La porte derrière Will s'ouvrit laissant pénétrer dans les lieux le coach Sylvester.

- Bien le bonjour à vous gentleman. Dit-elle ironiquement, toute heureuse.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sue, tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autres à aller enquiquiner. Cracha Will.

- On dirait bien que quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin. Tu as même oublié de peigner ce qui te sert de moumoute, oh excuse moi je veux dire de cheveux.

Elle avait rapproché sa main de ses cheveux comme si elle allait les toucher. Mais son opposant esquivant la geste en reculant la tête.

« Ne pose pas un seul doigt sur moi. Il se rapprocha d'un grand pas pour se retrouver à une vingtaine de centimètre de la grande blonde face à lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi pour agir de la sorte et retirer à des gosses leur espoir et leurs rêves mais tu me le paieras, ça tu peux me croire.

- Ah tu dramatises un peu William et puis la menace, ce n'est vraiment pas ton fort, non pas du tout. Regarde ma main ! Même pas un tremblement. Enfin trêve de bavardages si je suis ici ce n'est pas pour toi. » Elle posa son regard sur le proviseur qui n'avait pas émis un son depuis l'entré fracassante du coach. Il restait là à les regarder se renvoyer chacun leur tour la balle. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que Mr Figgins avait bien compris le message que je lui ai transmis hier. »

Celui-ci était en train de se décomposer sur place. Comment arrivait-elle à faire pression sur lui de cette manière au point d'en faire souffrir ses élèves.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Ah, je me sens d'une humeur olympique aujourd'hui. Messieurs…

Et sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce tout en oubliant pas de bousculer quelques innocents sur sa route. Le visage du professeur d'espagnol avait viré au rouge, il était furieux cela s'entendit clairement comme de l'eau de roche lorsqu'il s'adressa à l'homme derrière le bureau.

- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ?

- De rien. Répondit Figgins trop vite.

- Allons, on sait très bien vous et moi que c'est faux et si ce rien met en péril nos séances de répétitions avec le Glee club je pense que vous me devez la vérité.

- La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que je suis autant que vous à sa merci.

Will sourcilla à ce mot.

- Elle vous fait du chantage ? Un léger acquiescement répondit à sa question.

- Vous devez savoir tout autant que moi que quand elle veut quelques choses elle l'obtient. La seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ce qui n'est déjà pas une mince affaire en soi.

Will se demanda ce que pouvait bien garder Sue contre lui pour qu'il soit aussi agité. Et puis une idée naquit dans sa tête.

- Sous quelles formes sont les informations qu'elle détient sur vous ?

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien est-ce une vidéo, des photos, un objet spécifique… Je me disais que si je lui dérobais, elle n'aurait plus rien contre vous et je pourrais donc récupérer l'auditorium.

L'idée de voler quelque chose, qui plus est à Sue, ne le réjouissait pas vraiment mais c'était la seule carte qu'il avait à jouer.

- Ce serait une idée, oui. Très bien j'accepte votre marché mais vous devez me jurer de ne pas jeter un œil à ce dont il est question ?

- C'est d'accord, vous avez ma parole.

Rassuré le proviseur informa Will qu'il s'agissait de photos qu'elle gardait sur une clé USB mais il avait remarqué que c'était seulement des copies, que les originales se trouvaient autre part cela rendant la mission encore plus compliqué. Plus il tarderait plus leurs entraînements seraient pénalisés.

- Mais après ça vous devez me promettre de jamais plus nous retirer l'auditorium ?

- Oui, ça paraît normal.

Les deux se serrèrent la main scellant leur entente. À peine sortit du bureau Will se mettait déjà à réfléchir à la manière de régler cette complexe affaire. Il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement des solutions pour ses élèves.

* * *

Quand Rachel arriva au lycée, elle gara sa voiture sur le parking à quelques places de celle de Kurt qu'elle aperçut descendre en compagnie de Mercedes. Elle attrapa ses affaires sur la banquette et partit à leur rencontre :

- Salut vous deux

- Hé, comment vas ? Demanda Mercedes

- Plutôt bien, très excité à l'idée de la semaine des duos.

Ils se mirent à faire la route ensemble. Mercedes était accrochée au bras de Kurt et celui-ci tendit son autre bras à Rachel qu'elle attrapa elle fut touchée par le geste du garçon.

- Ne m'en parle pas, je crois qu'avec Santana on tient le bon truc. Il sera difficile de gagner contre nous si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Sa posture montrait toute la confiance qu'elle avait en elle. La chanson devait être digne de la puissance de sa voix.

- Et toi Kurt ? Avec Quinn, ça avance ?

- Je lui ai proposé des tas de chansons qui seraient parfaites vis-à-vis de nos compétences vocales mais elle n'a pas l'air très emballé. Depuis qu'elle a à nouveau rejoint les Cheerios, je crois qu'elle a revu ses priorités.

- J'en reviens pas. Après tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, elle pourrait se montrer plus sérieuse en ce qui concerne la chorale. Tonna la diva.

- Tu connais Quinn c'était à prévoir. Elle a retrouvé son piédestal c'est quelque chose qui a dû lui manquer. Rajouta Rachel de vive voix.

- De toute façon, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. J'arriverai à la convaincre de se mettre au boulot. J'aurai qu'à lui promettre de l'aider à se remettre avec Finn. Il est le quater back de l'équipe et elle la capitaine des cheerios donc…

Mercedes venait de donner un léger coup de coude à Kurt pour lui faire signe d'arrêter de parler ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'œil de Rachel. Celle-ci gardait un goût amer vis-à-vis de son ancien petit ami. Leur rupture avait été dure à vivre.

- Excuse-moi Rachel, je ne voulais pas… tu sais…

- T'inquiètes pas, il n'y a pas de mal. C'est juste que s'est encore récent cette histoire mais au moins je me suis faîte à l'idée maintenant.

- Tu prends la chose plutôt bien vu les circonstances. J'aurai pensé que tu aurais essayé de te venger ou un truc du genre. Répliqua Mercedes.

- J'en ai eu envie crois moi mais à quoi bon, ça ne m'avancerait à rien. J'ai d'autres choses à penser en ce moment, des choses plus importantes telles que la chorale et les prochaines sélections.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi ma belle. Dit Kurt à l'adresse de sa meilleure amie tout en prenant une posture fier. Mais j'aime beaucoup la nouvelle Rachel. Il termina sa phrase en lançant un magnifique sourire à Rachel. Différentes de bien des façons mais au fond…

- Elle reste la même. Termina Mercedes.

Rachel se mit à rire bêtement et leur lança :

- Vous pouvez être sur que mon acharnement pour la victoire est resté intacte.

Les deux se regardèrent et clamèrent en chœur et en rire :

- Ça on n'en a jamais douté !

Rachel les rejoignirent dans leur rire et continuèrent la route jusqu'aux classes dans le même état d'esprit.

Arrivé dans les étages, ils retrouvèrent Tina, Mike et Arti. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air encore de ce faire à cette nouvelle relations entres les deux autre vu les éclairs que ses yeux leur lançaient. Tous furent rapidement rejoins par Santana et Brittany. Mercedes alla directement à la rencontre de sa partenaire.

- J'espère que t'es prête pour tout à l'heure.

- Pour qui tu me prends, évidemment. Elle se retourna vers nous le doigt nous pointant l'un après l'autre. Le prix sera à nous, alors ne comptez pas trop nous rafler la victoire.

- Ouais ouais ouais ! Les deux jeunes filles se claquèrent la main tout en faisant basculer leur tête en arrière. La situation était comique entre ces deux là ce qui fit rire le groupe.

- Vous passez aujourd'hui alors ? Demanda Arti.

- Ouais, on est déjà prête et vous allez tous vous ramassez, je peux vous le dire.

- On va ramasser quoi ? Je pourrais en avoir ?Lança Brittany avec son habituel air d'incompréhension ce qui lui valut une tape amicale dans le dos par Santana et des regards assez perplexe de la par des autres. Mais tout le monde connaissais ses limites intellectuels alors c'était devenu quelque chose de normal, d'amusant au fond.

- N'empêche j'aurai aimé jouer dans l'auditorium… Souffla Santana

- Et pourquoi pas ? Questionna Rachel

Tout le monde semblait intrigué par la déclaration de la jeune fille.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Le coach Sylvester a réquisitionné toutes nos séances normalement accordé à l'auditorium.

- Elle a dit que sinon on se briserait les jambes. Rajouta innocemment la cheerleader blonde.

Cette annonce jeta un froid sur l'assistance. Personne ne semblait au courant des raisons de cet imprévisible et fâcheux changement. Les murmures commencèrent à monter chacun persistant à dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, que c'était injuste ou bien encore que ça allé poser de sérieux problèmes. Puis dans tous ça, Rachel se mit à penser à voix haute et fit taire les voix des autres :

- Est-ce qu'au moins Mr Schue sait ce qu'il se passe ?

- Aucune idée. Lâcha Santana.

- Il faut qu'on aille le voir, qu'on lui en parle et s'il sait déjà il doit déjà être en train de chercher une solution. Sur ce coup là, on doit tous s'y mettre. Sans l'auditorium on risque de perdre un temps considérable pour les répet.

- Rachel a raison, on doit aller lui parler. Il aura peut être une idée. Rajouta Kurt très sérieux.

- Très bien parlez-en aux autres et on verra avec Mr Schue au cours, tout à l'heure.

Sur ces mots ils tombèrent tous d'accord et partirent chacun dans leur direction pour leur premier cours.

* * *

A la sonnerie de midi, Will n'avait pas vraiment trouvé de plan concernant sa mission et il appréhendait le moment où il devrait annoncer à ses élèves à nouveau la perte de leur lieu d'entraînement. Plus que le temps d'atteindre la salle du Glee club et ils sauraient. Mais à son arrivé dans la salle, les élèves paraissaient tous tendu et semblait l'attendre de pieds fermes. Ils étaient déjà au courant.

Ce fut Rachel, en tête de fil, qui prit la parole :

- Vous savez ce qu'il se passe avec l'auditorium Mr Schue ?

- À ce que je vois vous êtes tous au courant.

- Disons que l'info s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Poursuivit Rachel

- S'il vous plaît dîtes-nous que vous avez un plan pour le récupérer ? Déclara Finn

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent le temps d'une seconde puis se concentrèrent de nouveau sur leur professeur. Tout le monde semblait attendre une bonne nouvelle concernant cette histoire.

- Écoutez, vous devez vous calmer. Je vous promets que je suis en train de faire mon possible pour remédier à ce problème.

- Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? Le coach Sylvester était très confiante quand elle nous a annoncé qu'on le gardait pour une durée permanente. Balança sans ménagement Quinn. Elle eu plusieurs regard mécontent se tourner vers elle.

- Vous le garderez ? Mais vous avez déjà le gymnase et le stade ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus. S'emporta Mercedes

- C'est vrai ça. Quoiqu'il arrive le coach Sylvester et ses majorettes viennent à chaque fois foutre le bordel dans la chorale. Continua Tina soutenue du regard dans ses propos par Mike.

- Et me regardez pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien moi.

- Ouais mais je parie que t'as pas protesté quand elle te l'a annoncé. Proféra Tina.

- C'est vrai mais le coach Syvester est effrayante, elle a dit qu'elle viendraitme couper les cheveux dans mon lit. Dit candidement Brittany.

- Brittany la ferme !

- Eh, un conseil ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! C'était la rude Santana qui prit la défense de la jolie blonde qui lui répondit par un sourire timide mais reconnaissant.

- Pourquoi ? Elle est stupide et vous l'êtes tout autant pour avoir cru que le coach Sylvester ne s'attaquerait plus à la chorale.

- Quinn calmes-toi s'il te plaît. Demanda Mr Schue

- Evite de nous insulter parce que si je me souviens bien c'est grâce à la chorale que tu n'es pas devenue un fantôme hantant les couloirs de l'école l'année dernière. Lança avec mépris Mercedes. On t'a soutenue donc je crois qu'on a tous mérité un peu de reconnaissance.

Piqué au vif, Quinn avait l'air d'apprécier que moyennement se retournement contre elle.

- Mercedes ça suffit maintenant, n'en rajoute pas. Le ton de Mr Schue montrait l'irritation grandissante.

- Eh, vas-y doucement! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ok ? Répliqua Finn à l'encontre de la diva.

- J'avais compris ça mais je n'accepte pas qu'elle n'est même pas objectée. Et puis t'es pas à plaindre non plus. Tu as l'équipe de football, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre mais le glee club pour certains ici c'est la seule chose dans laquelle on excelle.

Et voilà que la situation dégénérait complètement. La séance s'était transformé en règlement de compte ce qui avait l'air d'agacer profondément Rachel et Will qui ne supportait pas voir le groupe se déchirer de cette manière. Spécialement quand la cause était l'un des coups tordus engendré par Sue Sylvester. Mercedes soutenu par son frère de cœur, Kurt, continuait de s'en prendre à Quinn et Finn. Allé comprendre et savoir comment mais Puck et Santana se mirent en s'engueuler sur des broutilles concernant leur relation non existente, Arti se mis à reprocher à Tina le fait qu'elle sorte avec Mike à présent, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment au concerné. Sam poster à mes côtés profitait du spectacle, le regard interrogateur comme si il découvrait les choses de la vie pour la première fois mais Rachel avait comme la sensation qu'il jubilait intérieurement.

William ne savait plus comment faire redescendre la tension entre ses élèves. Alors qu'il tentait de calmer Kurt, Mercedes, Finn et Quinn, il repéra Rachel dans la cohue qui paraissait aussi contrarié que lui. Elle qui aurait prit facilement part à ce méli mélo il y a quelques mois semblait vouloir y mettre un terme et rapidement.

- Les gars, stop, arrêtez !

La voix de la jeune fille se perdit dans le brouhaha. Il voulut l'aider en bravant à son tour les échos mais celle-ci trouva la parade approprié pour les faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Elle s'avança, la mine déterminé vers la batterie, attrapa les baguettes et se mit à frapper vigoureusement les tambours et cymbales. La puissance du son couva toutes les voix et fit tourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction.

- C'est bon j'ai votre attention maintenant ! Dit-elle le timbre passablement aigri. Franchement vous croyez que nous quereller maintenant est la meilleure chose à faire. C'est exactement ce qu'elle recherche et on dirait que ça marche très bien. Mais regardez-nous bon sang ! On est en train de se diviser alors que la chose à faire, dans ce genre de cas, est de rester uni, tous ensemble… C'est ça l'important ! On ne doit pas détruire ce que l'on a mis tant de temps à construire à cause de puérilité.

Les têtes se baissaient, leurs gestuelles montraient qu'ils savaient que leur leadeur avait raison sur tous les points et chacun paraissait se sentir coupable des termes détestables balancés à la figure de leur camarade, plus spécialement leurs amis.

Will ne pouvait se sentir plus fier de son élève à cet instant. Il n'avait rien à rajouter après pareil discours. À travers ses mots elle avait réussi à les faire cesser de se battre futilement pour qu'ils se focalisent sur le plus important la force des liens qu'ils avaient tissé qui était le rouage même de la machine faisant fonctionner la chorale. Elle avait su garder ce qui faisait d'elle cette personne autoritaire, tenace et ferme mais elle ne l'utilisait plus de la même manière. Dorénavant elle avait appris à s'en servir pour reformer les rangs tels un capitaine de bataillon. L'étincelle au fond de ses yeux montrait toute l'assurance et la confiance qu'elle souhaitait transmettre aux élèves. C'est en ça qu'il se rendit compte de la maturité acquise par la jeune fille au cours de cette année. Une maturité plaisante, toutefois troublante car William sentait quelque chose grandir en lui, un intérêt prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur. Même si il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait, il avait cette conviction que ce sentiment s'ancrait en lui et que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

Avant que le beau professeur ne dérive trop loin dans ses pensées, Rachel repris la parole sereinement et calmement, tout en posant son regard sur chacun :

- Il faut qu'on laisse nos soucies personnelles de côtés, au moins pendant nos cours. On a tout le temps de les régler en dehors de nos séances, surtout que l'on a un sérieux problème à régler maintenant.

Il faut croire que les belles paroles de Rachel firent son effet puisque chacun acceptèrent le marché. D'une certaine façon la situation devenait plutôt comique. Il y avait à peine trente secondes ils étaient tous prêt à se monter dessus et maintenant il s'excusait tous pour leur propos. C'était réconfortant de savoir que malgré les problèmes liés à la vie privée de chacun, ils arrivaient à faire la paix pour le bien du groupe.

C'est alors qu'entre ces réconciliations, Rachel capta enfin le regard de Mr Schue. Celui-ci était posé sur elle, il la scrutait bien au fond des yeux et étrangement la brune ne put sans défaire. Il la tenait enfermé dans une bulle où aucun écho ne filtrait. Cette étrange lueur au fond de ses prunelles, elle l'avait déjà aperçut hier mais la profondeur qu'il dégageait était plus forte. Et comme la veille elle ne put déchiffrer la chose. C'est alors qu'il coupa net le contact, la déstabilisant quelque peu, et prit la parole alors que le calme prospérait à nouveau :

- Très bien, j'aimerais maintenant vous rassurez sur le fait que l'auditorium nous sera rapidement rendu. Ne voyant pas ses élèves l'aider à voler il rajouta. Je m'occupe de cette affaire personnellement, j'ai déjà tout prévu. Je vous promets que cette situation va vite s'arranger. _Enfin le plan de base parce que pour le reste c'est pas encore ça._

- Et vous envisager de faire quoi exactement ? Questionna Finn

- J'ai mon idée alors pas la peine de vous préoccuper de ça. Pensez à la compétition en cours et je crois savoir que deux jeunes demoiselles devaient faire leur numéro aujourd'hui. Finit-il avec son éternel engouement et son si splendide sourire à l'adresse de Santana et Mercedes.

- OK, ok alors préparez vous parce que ça va décoiffer.

- Super alors ! Installez-vous tous !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et prirent place sur les sièges. Les deux filles allèrent se placer, le dos face au groupe et c'est alors que Mercedes donna le top. Sur la musique « River deep mountain high » d'Ike et Tina Turner, elles offrirent un show endiablé dans un rythme effréné. La chorégraphie était franchement hilarante tout en étant sensationnelle. Quant au chant il était digne de leur potentielle. La puissance de voix de Mercedes faisait des merveilles sur ce morceau sa partenaire était tout aussi performante. La musique s'arrêta sur une tape dans la main des deux et les applaudissements des autres. Les deux semblaient très satisfaites et regardèrent les autres pour avoir si elles avaient réussi à faire leur petit effet. Ce qui il faut bien l'avouer était le cas. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elles avaient monté la barre très hautes les petites et la partie allait être très serrée.

Après le duo, tous se mirent avec leur associé et continuèrent leur entraînement. Sam et Rachel adaptait une petite chorégraphie à leur musique sans toutefois sortir une seule note. Ils ne souhaitaient pas que les autres savent d'avance ce qu'ils allaient chanter mais ils n'étaient pas les seules à avoir eu cette idée. Mr Schue passait dans chaque groupe s'assurer qu'ils avançaient dans leur préparation. Malgré les tensions précédentes, chacun s'était mis au travail sans broncher laissant de côté les aléas de leur vie. L'heure défila assez rapidement et quand la sonnerie retentit, signe qu'il était temps de retourner en cours, Finn demanda au professeur alors que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires :

- Mr Schue et… et pour ce soir comment on fait ? Normalement on répète toujours à l'auditorium les mardis, mercredis et jeudis après-midi. Où est-ce qu'on va aller maintenant ?

Cette remarque eue pour effet de voir une douzaine de paire d'yeux se braquer sur Will.

- Je ne sais pas encore mais retrouvez moi tous devant cette salle. Je vais tâcher de trouver quelque chose en attendant.

Plus ou moins satisfait de la réponse de leur professeur, les élèves quittèrent la salle pour poursuivre la journée. Seule une personne était restée. Elle était assise, jambes croisées. Mr Schue était dos à elle et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Perturbant le silence Rachel lâcha sans ménagement :

- Sincèrement, vous comptez faire quoi ?

William sursauta lorsqu'il entendit sa voix et laissa les partitions qu'il tenait en main s'échouer sur le sol. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était toujours là. Il s'agenouilla pour ramasser les dégâts alors que Rachel se précipitait pour l'aider dans son œuvre.

- Désole, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- Non, j'ai… j'ai juste été surpris, c'est tout.

Ils entassaient chacun dans leur mains un petit paquet de feuille et lorsque Rachel les tendit à son professeur, ses doigts vinrent effleurer brièvement les siens. Ce contact les fit en un éclair se vriller du regard. La jeune fille retira vivement sa main et se releva en hâte ce qui étonna l'homme. Elle regardait à présent droit devant elle. Étrange qu'un simple toucher la mette si mal à l'aise alors qu'il lui était déjà arrivé qu'il l'enlace mais depuis quelques jours elle avait commencé à penser à son professeur d'une toute autre façon, cela l'effrayait par moment.

- Alors, c'est quoi votre plan ? Parce que quand vous avez dit avoir tout prévu, vous ne sembliez pas si sur de vous…

Will se remit sur jambes lentement et tenta de trouver une réponse qui rassurerait son élève. Parce qu'avouons-le quand Rachel avait une idée en tête, elle ne lâchait pas facilement le morceau.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… Vous… vous avez eu ce regard… Le froncement de sourcil du professeur montrait qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Vous savez quand il y a un problème que vous ne savez pas encore comment régler, comme le jour de la rentrée quand on s'est croisé…

-_ J'n'en reviens pas, comment peut-elle se rappeler de si petit détail. _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je te l'ai dit j'ai la situation bien en main alors ne te fais pas de soucie, d'accord ?

Rachel restait sceptique, elle était pourtant sur d'avoir entrouvert quelque chose tout à l'heure mais curieusement personne n'avait relevé. Peut être était-ce dû à son imagination. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps elle était assez confuse donc peut être que ceci expliquait cela.

- Bien, si vous le dîtes. Elle allait faire demi-tour pour quitter Mr Schue mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Sachez que si vous aviez besoin de ma contribution, vous n'avez qu'à demander.

Et elle partit sur le champ, sachant pertinemment que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin. Will resta planté sur place quelques secondes et ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa jeune élève était très attentive le concernant. Lui-même ne savait pas que son visage s'exprimait de cette manière.

* * *

**Et voilà nous reprendrons la suite d'ici une semaine. Pour être gentil avec vous je vous offre un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre**

**"Tous ces tracas avaient provoqué chez tout ce beau petit monde l'emportement de certains, cela avait causé aussi de jolies chutes et bleue dû à leur proximité constante. Le Glee club n'était pas au mieux de sa forme"**

**"Rachel savait qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes à cet instant mais elle s'en fichait plutôt pas mal étrangement"**

**" - Je l'étais et je crois l'être encore d'une certaine façon. Mais je suis fatigué de me battre pour un statut social que je n'aurai jamais. Je préfère dépenser cette énergie pour la chorale. Ça c'est quelque chose que j'aime faire. Lança-t-elle dans un élan d'honnêteté.**

**- Voilà en quoi je vois que tu es différente des autres. Lâcha-t-il tout simplement le regard droit devant lui."**


	8. Duos, obstacles et alliance 2eme partie

**Ams qui ont déjà lu ce chapitre, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'enorme bug q'il y a eu. Qelques notes de mes différentes histoires que j'écrit ont été publié avec, des fictions qui n'avaint vraiment rien à voir aveccete fic****. Je vous de manderais de ne pas les pendre en compte car à part deux trois ligne pour des futur chapitres, il n'y avait aucun rapport avec cette fiction. En tout cas, j'ai rectifié la chose et je remercie celle qui m'a prévenu pour cette monstrueuse erreur. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu, eh bien vous ne verrer pas de différence :D**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

On était déjà Jeudi que William ignorait encore comment faire d'une pierre deux coups. C'est-à-dire qu'il devait trouver les clichés originales (pour cela il avait déjà sa petite idée où cherché) et récupérer la clé USB contenant les fichiers copiés mais cela dans le même temps. Et il avait vite noté que Sue gardait la clé sur elle constamment, la faisant jouer dans ses mains, montrant à tous sans qu'il le sache le petit trophée qu'elle tenait en main. Cela avait le don de passablement l'exaspéré. Cet air de jubilation qu'elle avait dès qu'elle le croisait et ses petites mesquineries qu'elle ne se privait pas de lui lancé à chaque fois en plein figure. Hélas, oui, Sue Sylvester lui mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve.

De plus, les entraînements avaient été complètement interrompus. Même si les élèves étaient en plein dans une compétition, ils ne devaient pas pour autant arrêter de répéter en vue des prochaines sélections aux régionales. Mais sans l'auditorium, ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Will avait essayé le gymnase mais évidemment Sue jouait sur les deux tableaux. Alors tous avaient finalement dû se contenter de leur petite salle de répétition dans laquelle il devenait hardi de danser correctement surtout lorsque l'on compte dans la pièce douze élèves, un professeur, un orchestre et un piano. Tous ces tracas avaient provoqué chez tout ce beau petit monde l'emportement de certains, cela avait causé aussi de jolies chutes et bleue dû à leur proximité constante. Le Glee club n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Toutefois Will ne se décourageait, il allait prendre le taureau par les cornes quittent à y prendre quelques coups et avec Sue c'était fort probable. Arrivé en salle des professeurs dans le but de prendre son café matinale, il repéra Emma sur une des tables décortiquant proprement son petit-déjeuner. Depuis la rentrée c'est à peine s'il s'était dit bonjour, cela surtout depuis leur petite conversation où celle-ci lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle comptait bien rester avec Carl et ça un bon moment. Un peu vexé Will était partit précipitamment en lui lançant des mots plutôt dur mais curieusement quand aujourd'hui quand il la vit installé à la table, il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait plus la même chose à son égard. Il savait enfin qu'il était passé à autre chose la concernant. L'esprit clair il s'avança vers elle, son café en main et parla calmement :

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Ah… euh… Oui, bien sur. Balbutia-t-elle pantoise.

- Pourquoi tant d'étonnement ? Dit-il sympathiquement

- Disons que depuis notre conversation le jour de la rentrée, on s'est évité toi et moi… Je crois que la plus grande conversation qu'on est eu depuis c'est quand tu étais parti à la recherche de Rachel. À ce souvenir Will ne put s'empêcher de revoir l'image de la jeune fille recroquevillée sous la pluie contre le tronc d'arbre.

- Ouais, je sais qu'à la rentrée je n'ai pas été très tendre au moment où je suis parti. Faut m'excuser pour ça. Je crois que ça m'a blessé au fond… J'avais juste besoin de prendre mes distances quelques temps afin de me remettre sur pieds. Et je crois pouvoir dire que j'y suis arrivé…

Emma semblait un peu déboussolée, se demandant très certainement quand viendrait la chute de ce petit monologue.

« Bref ce que je veux te dire c'est que je suis passé à autre chose et que je suis content si tu es heureuse.

- Je… Je te remercie, c'est bien qu'on sache où on en est. Sinon comment ça se passe avec la chorale ? Tout va bien ?

- À vrai dire, c'est pas vraiment la forme de notre côté. Si tu demandes c'est que tu ne dois pas être au courant mais Sue s'est accordé de jolis privilèges sur l'auditorium. Elle nous a raflé toute nos séances de répétions.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

- J'aimerais bien crois-moi. Ça fait depuis lundi que je me creuse la tête pour rectifier le tir. Dit-il la mine maussade

- Mais je croyais qu'April l'avez acheté pour vous l'année dernière ?

- Il faut croire qu'elle a dilapidé son argent à tout allure puisque cet été elle l'a revendu de nouveau au lycée. Elle n'a même pas prévenu… » Même si sa posture restait désinvolte, il sentait la nervosité remonter en lui.

- Mais attends et Figgins dans tout ça ? Malgré l'influence qu'à Sue sur lui il n'a pas pu cautionner un truc pareil.

Will but quelques gorgé et répondit simplement.

- Crois-moi entre ces deux là, ça va plus moins qu'on l'imagine…

Emma écartant grand les yeux montrait son intérêt à connaître la suite. Will ne se voyait pas lui raconter ce qu'il planifiait mais il pouvait quand même de quoi il retournait entre les deux.

- Elle lui fait du chantage comme tu peux t'imaginer mais je crois qu'elle est allée assez loin sur ce coup là.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire ?

Taisant ses desseins il lui répondu simplement qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'idée pour le moment. Celle-ci lui proposa d'aller en discuter avec Figgins mais il l'en dissuada connaissant parfaitement le seul moyen de récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu. Il quitta Emma et partit café en main.

Sur la route pour aller en classe il pensa à la compétition. Celle-ci avait bien avancé. Trois duo était déjà passé. Le duo Tina/Mike leur avait enfin fait découvrir la voix de leur danseur attitré. Malgré qu'il ne sache pas chanté, leur reprise de « Sing » avec été comique et très touchante. Quant à Britanny et Arti leur show n'avait pas été trop au point. Il y avait des moments ou la blonde oubliait de pousser Arti lorsqu'elle le devait. Et puis il n'était pas très en accord mais cela était simplement dû à un manque de travail. La sonnerie retentit signe qu'il était tant de commencer la journée et de retrouver plus tard la chorale.

* * *

« _Onze heures trente huit… Onze heure quarante… »_

- J'en peux plus, je préfèrerais encore qu'on m'enfonce des clous dans les oreilles que de continuer à l'écouter. Murmura Sam tendu comme une corde, laissant retomber durement sa tête sur la table.

- Je veux bien te croire, Mr Harris est connu pour être le prof le plus rasoir et incompréhensible de tout le lycée. Répondit Rachel dans le même état d'esprit que son camarade à ses côtés. Celle-ci s'ennuyait à regarder les minutes défiler à une vitesse désespérante sur l'horloge.

- Déjà que je galère, cet alien ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. Puis Sam prit une voix bien graves et enroué et se mit à imiter le prof dans sa phrase fétiche. « On s'est amusé aujourd'hui vous ne trouvez pas ? Si c'est le cas cela signifie que vous êtes sur la bonne voix » Non, mais il se rend pas compte à quel point sa façon d'enseigner craint !

Sa caricature était tellement ressemblante que Rachel ne put cacher son rire plus longtemps et lâcha une espèce de cri strident qui interrompit le calme suffocant de la classe.

De sa grosse voix le professeur s'adressa à elle la mine contrariée, ses lunettes rendaient ses yeux aussi gros et troublant qu'un jaune d'œuf.

- Un problème Mademoiselle Berry ? Si vous vous amusez autant vous devriez pouvoir résoudre le problème inscrit au tableau.

Rachel se sentit défaillir, elle normalement très consciencieuse dans ses études avaient vraiment du mal avec les cours de Harris et donc ne comprenait pas grand chose à tous ses x, y et lignes tracées à la craie. Comme disait si bien Sam, elle galérait. Paniquant à l'idée d'être humilier devant toute sa classe elle sentit sa colère mise de côté pour quelques temps refaire surface. Ne sachant pas réellement d'où lui venait cette audace elle lança :

- Pourquoi devrais-je passer au tableau. Je croyais que si l'on s'amusait à vos cours cela signifiait qu'on était « sur la bonne voix ». Elle appuya fortement ces quatre petits mots se moquant ouvertement de son professeur. N'est-ce pas ce que vous nous rabâchez sans cesse à chaque fin de cours ? En plus de ça vous n'avez pas encore compris qu'aucun de nous ne « s'amusait » pendant vos cours. On ne comprend pas un mot de vos leçons, vous êtes dépassé…

Rachel savait qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes, qu'elle s'était montré dur face à son professeur mais étrangement elle ne s'en senti pas coupable. Les élèves de la classe se mirent à glousser face à cette remarque que tout le monde semblait avoir rêvé de lui dire. Ils regardèrent tous rieur leur professeur de mathématiques dans l'attente de sa réplique. Celui-ci devint rouge pivoine et semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson sur terre. Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais fut coupé dans le premier son qui traversa ses lèvres par le rire bruyant de Sam.

- J'ai adoré ! Tonna-t-il. Sérieusement, Monsieur, elle n'a pas tort ! Au fond vous devez le savoir.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui ahuri par sa remarque. Il avait vraiment l'air de savourer ce petit moment, il la regarda lui fit un clin d'œil et souffla juste pour elle :

- Si tu tombes, je tombe avec toi.

La colère de Mr. Harris dévia sur Sam qui lui asséna :

- Je ne tolèrerai pas l'impertinence dans mon cours Mr Evans et puisque vous appréciez tant l'humour de Mademoiselle Berry, elle et vous allez prendre vos affaires et aller directement dans le bureau de la conseillère et lui raconterez ce qui vous a conduit ici. Mr Rivers vous accompagnera afin de s'assurer que vous arriviez au lieu convenu. Ai-je été assez claire ?

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent en biais plus heureux que coléreux de pouvoir enfin échapper à ce calvaire qui aurait durée encore quinze bonne minute. Leur affaire rapidement ranger, Sam se leva, se tourna vers Rachel et lui tendit sa main en signe de révérence et finit en beauté, si l'on peut dire, ce petit moment de rébellion.

- C'est un honneur que d'être votre cavalier gente dame.

La jeune fille cacha son sourire idiot et attrapa Sam par le bras afin de sortir en vitesse de la salle suivit de près par Thomas Rivers. Une fois dans les couloirs les deux éclatèrent d'un rire sans retenu. Ils laissèrent Thomas, un élève réservé qu'ils ne connaissaient que de nom, passer devant eux et le suivirent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte trop occupé à se remémorer l'expression qu'avait prise leur prof, la façon dont il s'était transformé en écrevisse géante ou bien encore la façon dont avez répondu Rachel qui avait beaucoup plu à Sam. C'est l'esprit joyeux qu'ils toquèrent à la porte de Mlle Pillsbury et que l'autre s'étant acquitté de sa tâche retourna dans l'enfer dont les deux s'étaient échappés. La rousse leur fit signe d'entrer et leur fit prendre place sur les sièges face à elle tout en les saluant.

- Alors, dîtes moi ce qui vous amène ici ?

- On a été priez de prendre nos affaires et de quitter la classe parce que on a fait exactement ce que Mr Harris nous répète de faire à chacun de ses cours. C'est ça hein ? Finit Sam en regardant Rachel. L'ironie dont il faisait preuve était perceptible à dix lieues d'ici.

- Ouais c'est ça. Répondit Rachel tout en riant.

- Soyez sérieux s'il vous plaît. De quoi vous parler ?

Les deux s'arrêtèrent pour se concentrer sur Emma et décrispèrent leur visage de ce rictus qui avait du mal à s'effacer.

- Eh bien, disons simplement que l'on a joué sur les mots et qu'il n'a pas trop appréciez donc il nous a envoyé vous voir. Dit Rachel

- Il attend certainement que vous nous fassiez la morale sur le respect et toutes ces choses pour notre impertinence. Poursuivit le beau blond son assurance toujours intacte.

- Je vois ce qui a pu irriter Mr Harris. Répondit Emma à Sam, le regard sérieux. Tu as cette attitude et cette façon de parler plutôt…

- Cru. Honnête. Vrai. Ne croyez pas que je suis juste un petit ado insolent qui aime créer les ennuis. Son visage avait totalement changé, son timbre était grave et réfléchi. Rachel fut surprise par le comportement de son camarade. À cet instant il paraissait plus mûr que beaucoup d'adulte qu'elle connaissait. La conseillère, étourdit par ce changement si soudain ne fit plus un geste et le laissa continuer.

- J'estime que quand un homme de soixante-cinq ans qui devrait être à la retraite et qui est incapable de faire comprendre au trois quart d'une classe comment faire une équation, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Et vous savez parfois il suffit d'une seule personne pour changer les choses. Prenez les cas de Martin Luther King, Harvey Milk, George VI et j'en passe. Qui sait peut être que la voix de Rachel va faire prendre conscience aux autres qu'il faut que ça cesse.

La concerné se sentit rougir se demandant encore ce qui lui avait pris. Elle avait mis sa raison de côté et c'était lâché, elle qui était toujours très poli avec le corps enseignant s'était libéré d'une partie de sa frustration. Sam avait tout à fait raison sur ce point, il y en avait marre d'essayer de comprendre quelqu'un qui était tout sauf compréhensible.

- C'est toi qui as commencé Rachel ?

- Euh oui mais…

- Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire ça. Tu as beau être assez excentrique tu sais rester courtoise habituellement…

- Je… J'étais énervée et j'ai dérapé… mais je ne regrette, j'ai simplement dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

- Elle a raison. Intervint Sam dans son sens. Non sérieux vous l'avez déjà entendu parler math ? Ce n'est pas humain ça je vous assure.

Prenant un air faussement cordial, les mains croisées sur son bureau, Mlle Pillsbury s'adressa à Sam :

- Tes critiques on été entendu mais je vais te demander de sortir quelques instants s'il te plaît. J'aimerais parler à Rachel en privé.

- Ah oui, je vois… Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Avant de sortir, il pressa chaleureusement sa main sur l'épaule de Rachel comme pour lui offrir une partie de son courage. Une fois le garçon sorti, la conseillère ne prit pas de pincette :

- Ecoute Rachel je ne suis pas sur que ce garçon soit très fréquentable pour toi. Il est effronté, incorrect même. J'ai vu son dossier dans ces précédentes écoles et ce n'est pas très reluisant. Il a…

- Là je vous arrête tout de suite. Je sais déjà quelques trucs et je peux facilement m'imaginer le rester mais je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Malgré tous les reproches qu'il a pu entendre à mon propos, il s'est créé une opinion sur moi en apprenant à me connaître. Contrairement à la quasi-totalité de ce lycée, il ne s'est pas laissé influencer par les autres.

La voix de la jeune fille était ferme et catégorique, rien ne lui ferait changer l'avis qu'elle avait sur le blond. Certainement pas une femme qui manquait cruellement de bon sens concernant les gens alors qu'elle se devait de les guider. Il n'y avait qu'à voir avec Mr Schue, quelle femme saine d'esprit pouvait choisir quelqu'un d'aussi mielleux que ce dentiste à la place du si séduisant et charismatique professeur…

_« Stop ! »_

Sentant son esprit commencé à vagabonder loin des problèmes actuels, elle se recentra pour se rendre compte que la confusion planait sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Finalement celle-ci lâcha pour conclure :

- Tu m'as l'air très sur de toi mais ne commence pas t'embarquer dans ces voix qui pourraient te créer de problèmes. Vous viendrez en retenue ton camarade et toi mercredi prochain à la fin des cours.

- Et notre entraînement avec la chorale ?

- Vous oubliez pour cette fois. Tu peux partir maintenant et transmets bien le message à ton ami.

- Bien. Finit-elle le ton neutre.

Enfin elle put quitter cette pièce. Elle rejoint Sam dans le couloir et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Midi aller sonner l'heure pour eux d'aller manger puis de retrouver la chorale à midi trente. Tout en marchant Sam lança de son air enjoué :

- Laisse-moi deviner ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi, il faudrait que tu t'éloigne, blablabla…

- Quelques choses dans ce goût là, oui. Mais je les envoyé sur les roses, j'ai pas voulu écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire. Répondit-elle comme une évidence.

Sam posa son regard plein de gratitude sur Rachel et émit d'un timbre léger.

- Merci, c'est sympa ce que t'as fait… Beaucoup se transforme en lâche dans ce genre de situation. T'es pas comme tous ces dégénérés qu'on croise tous les mètres carré dans ce bahut qui se batte tous les jours pour une reconnaissance qui n'a plus aucune importance une fois adulte.

Rachel soupira et poursuivit dans un élan d'honnêteté plus pour elle que pour Sam :

- Tu sais, je l'étais et je crois l'être encore d'une certaine façon. Mais je suis fatigué de me battre pour un statut social que je n'aurai jamais. Je préfère dépenser cette ardeur pour la chorale. Ça c'est quelque chose que j'aime faire et qui me tient vraiment à cœur.

Sam soupira d'aise et lâcha :

- Voilà en quoi je vois que tu es différente des autres.

Ils avancèrent l'un à côtés de l'autre vers la cafétéria.

* * *

Alors qu'ils sortaient du réfectoire après avoir avalé un déjeuner copieux Rachel se mit à relancer la conversation sur la compétition et leur passage qui aurait lieu demain à la même heure.

- Le découpage des paroles ne te gêne pas alors ?

- Non, c'est parfait comme ça. Si tu veux faire passer ton message, je trouve ça normal.

- Merci… Je sais qu'après ça je pourrai définitivement passé à autre chose et lui aussi… C'est ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. La rassura-t-il

Ils continuèrent leur route dans un silence apaisant troublé par les voix des élèves qu'ils rencontraient. Lorsque qu'un garçon la percuta de plein fouet à l'épaule sans même s'excuser ou même se rendre compte de sa présence, elle ressentit la vive douleur dû au coup donner - sans faire exprès évidemment - par Puck lors de leur répétition d'hier. Sam remarquant le choc, se retourna d'un coup sec et rattrapa le garçon qui était déjà à quelques enjambés d'eux. Chopant vigoureusement son bras, il le fit faire volte face et lui dit le ton rempli de mépris :

- Quand on bouscule une fille comme tu la fais, on s'excuse !

- Qu'est-ce tu me veux toi ? Lâche-moi ! Le garçon s'extirpa de sa poigne, jeta un regard sur la petite brune et un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Pourquoi je serai désolé pour elle, hein ? C'est qu'une raté !

Non pas que les mots blessèrent Rachel, elle en avait l'habitude maintenant mais Sam, lui, n'apprécia pas du tout. D'un geste vif il attrapa des ses deux poings l'encolure de la veste de l'idiot face à lui et le plaqua violemment contre un casier. Tous les visages se retournèrent vers eux :

- Pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre je crois. Je vais te le redire une dernière fois dans ce cas, ex-cu-ses-toi ! Dit-il en susurrant agressivement ses mots.

- Tu peux courir blondinet !

Les murmures s'élevaient de plus en plus autour d'eux et Rachel se décida de mettre un terme à tout ça avant qu'un professeur n'entre en scène et ne crée des problèmes à son ami. Elle accourra vers lui et le tira pas la manche tout en le suppliant :

- Laisse tomber Sam. Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Le regard défiant, le blond ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Sam aller viens s'il te plaît !

L'émotion dans la voix de la jeune fille le fit détourner ses yeux vers elle. Il la fixa le temps de quelques secondes et Rachel pu se rendre compte de l'inconsciente colère qui le touchait. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses yeux montraient une agressivité nouvelle chez lui. Sam lui montrait une facette dont elle venait tout juste de découvrir l'existence un garçon énigmatique cachant une part sombre derrière cette perpétuelle joie de vivre. C'est alors qu'il le lâcha, il soupira et embarqua Rachel à sa suite laissant les insultes de l'autre rebondir sur eux. Son pas était pressé, les petites jambes de la jeune élève n'arrivait pas à le suivre.

- Ralentis Sam ! J'en peux plus.

Il se stoppa net au détour d'un couloir peu fréquenté à cette heure-ci, le souffle court. Dos à son amie, il frappa fortement contre le mur situé sur sa droite.

- Fait chier !

Rachel sentait un flux menaçant émané du garçon. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer le trouble dans lequel il se trouvait. Surtout qu'elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle le laissa se reprendre tranquillement et au bout de longues secondes, elle demanda simplement le timbre doux :

- Ça va mieux ?

Il laissa mollement tomber son dos contre le mur et répondit le regard perdu sur le sol, la voix monocorde.

- Oui. T'inquiète pas pour moi.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tu sais. Soupira-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé là-bas ? Tu sais très bien que c'est comme ça qu'on nous traite. On est que des objets dans le décor…

- Et c'est une raison pour accepter ça ? S'emporta-t-il.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir… Je disais que même si pour le moment on se fait marcher sur les pieds, je sais que ça ne durera pas. Tôt ou tard ils nous respecteront et je pense même qu'ils nous envieront. Pas parce qu'on sera populaire où je ne sais quoi mais ils désireront cet esprit d'unité que l'on a entre nous… Même si ces derniers temps sont plutôt difficiles.

- Tu sembles bien optimiste… De toute façon tu reste une fille, il n'avait pas à faire ça !

La brune se dit alors que le problème ne venait peut être pas du fait qu'il l'est bousculer parce qu'elle faisait partie de la chorale mais simplement parce qu'elle était une femme. Elle ne savait ce qu'il cachait mais le moment n'était pas le mieux choisi pour lui demander. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour lui ainsi que l'ensemble de la chorale. Se fut sur cette pensée que son esprit fit éclore une idée dans sa tête. Elle savait quoi faire pour redonner à toute leur joyeuse bande le sourire ne serait-ce que qu'un court instant. Elle releva la tête vers Sam pour attirer son regard et lui dit la mine amusée.

- J'ai quelque chose en tête qui devrait te remonter le moral. Toi et tous les autres. Sam semblait perplexe face au ton si enjoué qu'avait repris son amie. Viens, il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres !

Sans attendre de réponse elle lui fit signe de le suivre de la main et ils se mirent à avancer rapidement vers leur salle fétiche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, tout le monde était déjà présent, les visages amers et agacés pour la plupart. Sans plus dé cérémonie, elle entra dans la pièce, sûr d'elle et imposa sa voix parmi ses camarades ainsi que l'idée qu'elle espérait qu'ils accepteraient.

* * *

Le déjeuner, Will le passa avec le nouveau coach de l'équipe de Football, Beiste, avec qui il venait tout juste de faire connaissance. Son apparence physique l'avait laissé quelque peu perplexe au départ, il l'avait pris pour un homme la première fois mais, en début d'année, Sue lui avait fait remarquer vilement qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Il devait admettre que derrière ce physique imposant avait l'air de se cacher une dame fier et forte. Elle avait un tas d'idée pour permettre à l'équipe de football de gagner plus d'un match par saison. Comme elle le disait ce n'était pas de bons joueurs qui leur manquait mais de structure et d'ordre. Alors qu'ils discutaient tactiques de jeux et autres, Will plaça dans la conversation :

- Tu l'as sûrement remarqué mais il y a beaucoup de tension entre les joueurs de football et la chorale. Malgré que plusieurs d'entre eux fasse parti du glee club, il y a toujours un immense fossé

- Oui, ça ne m'a pas échappé. J'ai le droit à des insultes et bousculades entre mes joueurs presque à chaque entraînement.

- C'est comme ça depuis plus d'un an maintenant. J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait peut être organisé quelques choses les permettant de voir que chanter et danser n'est pas aussi ringard qu'ils se l'imaginent. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils rejoignent la chorale mais au moins qu'ils apprennent à se respecter.

Le coach s'arrêta quelques secondes dans ses réflexions puis repris :

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est sur que ça m'arrangerait mais de quel manière tu voudrais t'y prendre ? Ils n'ont pas du tout l'air apte à écouter.

- On trouvera un moyen. J'ai un autre problème sur le feu en ce moment mais après ça on y réfléchira. Will jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, lui annonçant qu'il devait rejoindre la chorale. Écoute on en reparle dans pas longtemps ok ?

- D'accord, compte sur moi.

- Merci. Dit-il son sourire sincère imprimé sur ses lèvres.

Will ramassa ses affaires, quitta rapidement la pièce et se mit en direction de leur salle. Cette pièce qui lui paraissait se rétrécir au fur à mesure des entraînements. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les lieux, il remarqua l'ambiance détendu qui y régnait. Contrairement à ses trois derniers jours, ses élèves étaient tous réunis et s'amusaient à reprendre la chanson de Pink « Get this party started ». L'atmosphère était électrique, un vrai plaisir pour ses yeux et surtout pour ses oreilles. Quelques membres de l'orchestre étaient présents pour jouer avec eux tandis que Rachel et Mercedes reprenait le dernier couplet d'un timbre rock qui leur collait parfaitement à la peau :

_« __Makin' my connection as I enter the room »_

Entouré de leurs camarades chacun improvisait des pas de danse autour d'elle. _  
__« Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove «  
« Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat » _

Comme dans le clip Mercedes se mit à balancer la tête d'avant en arrière, Rachel, elle, balançait vigoureusement les épaules, le sourire aux lèvres, le rythme dans la peau_  
« Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me »  
« I'm your operator, you can call anytime »  
« I'll be your connection to the party line »_

Lorsque que le dernier refrain arriva ils reprirent d'une même voix chacun prenant un plaisir fou, qui avait disparu depuis quelques temps mais qui renaissait en ce moment même.

_« __I'm comin' up so you better get this party started »  
« I'm comin' up so you better get this party started »  
« I'm comin' up so you better get this party started »  
« I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_ »

C'est Mercedes qui termina la chanson sur un bruit puissant ressemblant très nettement au son de fin de la chanson chanté par Pink. La fin de leur numéro fut suivit par des rire de joie et des tapes amicales pour chacun. Tous appréciant ce moment bien à eux. Des instants rafraichissants et nécessaires pour garder le moral.

- Waouh ! C'était fantastique ! Scanda Mercedes.

- Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fais un truc pareil ! Rajouta Rachel.

Chaque élève lança à son tour alors tout le bien qu'il pensait de leur petite séance improvisée et qu'il fallait qu'ils remettent ça le plus souvent possible.

Ce fut les applaudissements d'une tierce personne qui les fit s'interrompre et se retourner en direction d'un son dont ils appréciaient toujours la mélodie. Adossé à l'encolure de la porte, Will félicitait fièrement ses élèves.

- C'était vraiment du beau travail ! Lâcha-t-il. C'est la première fois depuis la rentrée que vous retrouvez cette énergie caractéristique de chacun d'entre vous. C'est bon de vous revoir comme ça.

Les élèves ne purent que sourire et acquiescer au discours de leur professeur. Ils savaient qu'il disait vrai car eux même avaient pu sentir le courant pénétrer leur corps durant un bref moment.

Enfin les élèves partir prendre place sur les chaises, les discussions allaient bon train. Will alla directement poser son sac sur le piano et sortit quelques papiers. Lorsque qu'il se retourna vers eux, une question lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Dîtes moi… Les têtes pivotèrent vers lui, ayant leur attention il poursuivit. Qu'est-ce qui vous a autant inspiré ? Parce que ces derniers jours n'ont pas vraiment été tout blanc à vrai dire.

- Je dirais que ça viens de Rachel. Cette déclaration choqua vivement l'intéresser. Elle vrilla du regard l'instigateur qui se trouvait être un blond qui avait du mal à tenir sa langue.

- Rachel ? Interrogea Will à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

Un peu tendu vis-à-vis de la réaction des élèves qui penseraient encore qu'elle voulait prendre toute la lumière, elle tenta une réponse :

- Euh… Je dirais que d'une certaine façon ça vient de nous tous…

- Ouais, enfin, t'es arrivé en classe le visage déterminé sans nous laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit… Et heureusement que tu l'a fais sinon on serait encore en train de se morfondre. Lui sourit Kurt lors de sa dernière tirade.

- Vous auriez dû voir Mr Schue, c'était vraiment digne de notre Rachel. Ricana gentiment Mercedes.

_Flashback : Quelques minutes plus tôt_

_Rachel s'avança directement vers le groupe et lançant sans ménagement :_

_- Bon les gars il est temps qu'on se reprenne en main. Regardez nous quoi ! Ça fait des jours qu'on ressasse les même problèmes alors maintenant levez-vous et donnez moi une chanson explosive à chanter tous ensemble et maintenant !_

_Une dizaine paire de yeux rond comme des ballons et plus étonné les uns des autres lui répondirent. Face à leur incrédulité Rachel faillait se tordre de rire mais elle se retient au dernier moment car elle se dit que peut être elle avait été encore un peu trop franche._

_- Get the Party Started !_

_Tout le monde se retourna vers l'innocence de la voix qui se trouvait être une blonde assez candide mais loin d'être chaste._

_- Oui, super ! Vous en dîtes quoi ?_

_Ils n'avaient pas encore dépassé l'état de stupeur mais c'est Finn qui coupa le silence devenu gênant, se leva et se plaça au côté droit de la jeune fille. Il posa ses prunelles sur elle avant d'interagir avec les autres._

_- Allez, tout le monde on se bouge ! Les musicos vous connaissez la partition c'est bon ?_

_L'orchestre acquiesça et les élèves se mirent tous debout, s'étirant puis Rachel fit une demande avant de commencer._

_- J'aimerais la chanter avec Mercedes si ça gène personne, les autres vous nous suivez et on reprend les refrains ensemble, ça vous va ?_

_Mercedes s'approcha d'une fière allure et alla taper dans la main de Rachel._

_- Bien sur que j'accepte !_

_Quant aux autres ils avaient l'air ravi et très excité. Enfin l'orchestre se mit à jouer. Le petit show pouvait commencer…_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Une fois la petite histoire résumé par ses élèves, Will sourit en coin à Rachel un sourire rempli de douceur. Puis simplement il murmura si bas que personne n'entendit :

- Oui j'aurais aimé voir ça.

Et ce fut tout. Il demanda par la suite à Quinn et Kurt de s'avancer pour qu'ils fassent leur chanson préparé pour le duo. Ce fut un passage très théâtral et rafraîchissant. Kurt ne pouvait être jaloux de la montée des aigus que possédait Rachel, il les réussissait tous avec perfection. La légèreté de la voix de Quinn faisait glisser le tout. Ils leur offraient un fantastique spectacle. C'était sur que c'est deux là seraient difficile à battre mais Rachel ne se faisait pas de souci. Ce que Sam et elle avaient préparés étaient détonnant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, une salve d'applaudissements vint les féliciter. Les deux retournèrent s'asseoir alors que Mr Schue se plaçait à nouveau devant eux :

- Vous avez vraiment fait du bon boulot tous les deux. Dit-il à l'adresse de Quinn et Kurt. En tout cas le niveau est très élevé, j'attends des deux derniers groupes qu'ils nous fassent au moins aussi bien. Finit-il pour l'ensemble du groupe

- Vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Répliqua Puck tout en tapant dans la main de Finn. On est fin près pour tout à l'heure.

Sam et Rachel ne prononcèrent pas un mot mais le regard qu'ils se lancèrent parlait pour eux. Durant l'heure qui suivie, ils continuèrent tous à s'entraîner difficilement sur quelques pas de chorégraphie mais l'ambiance était plus à la décontraction que ses trois derniers jours. La salle fut bercée par de grands éclats de rire. Même lorsque quelques coups vinrent cogner contre les côtes, épaules et jambes, les élèves ne perdirent pas leur sang froid pour autant. Alors que la fin du cours approchait de sa conclusion, Will attira leur attention afin de leur faire passer une information. Il espérait que cela ne serait pas un faux espoir pour toutes ces paires d'yeux braquées sur lui. Car il devait se l'avouer, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Bon écoutez, je voulais que vous sachiez que si tout se passe comme prévu, l'auditorium devrait nous être rendu pour la semaine prochaine. Et cette fois-ci, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne nous sera pas de nouveau retiré.

Un soulagement pénétra la totalité de l'assemblé, sauf une personne qui restait tout de même sceptique. Car Rachel pouvait le sentir mais Mr Schue restait préoccupé malgré l'annonce qu'il venait de leur faire parvenir. Mais elle ne dit rien et préféra remettre ses questions à plus tard.

Lorsque tous ses élèves sortir enfin, Will se dirigea vers le petit bureau lié à la classe. Il s'assit derrière, se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise et se mit à réfléchir au plan qu'il avait mis en place pour récupérer toutes les données (malveillantes) concernant Mr Figgins. Cela n'allait pas être une tâche facile. Il savait d'avance que l'original se trouvait forcément dans le bureau de Sue. Elle s'imaginait que personne ne serait assez fou pour pénétrer de la sorte dans son antre mais c'était sans compter sur la dévotion de Will à récupérer une fois pour tout l'auditorium des griffes acérées du coach. Cette partie là du plan, il l'avait déjà en tête depuis deux trois jours mais le vrai problème était cette clé USB qu'elle gardait constamment sur elle. Et enfin tout à l'heure alors qu'il entrait en classe d'espagnol avec les premières années, une action lui permit enfin de concevoir un aperçu de ce qu'il ferait pour lui dérober l'objet. Lorsque deux de ses élèves s'étaient par mégarde rentrés dedans, faisant s'écrouler par terre les livres qu'ils tenaient en main, il remarqua alors que les deux s'étaient échangés leur livre d'espagnol sans même s'en rendre compte. Et voilà, ce n'était pas plus compliqué ça. Acheter la même clé USB - qu'il mettrait sur le compte de Figgins -, renverser Sue au moment où elle la faisait tourner entre ses doigts, ce qui arrivait constamment puis faire l'échange.

_« Et voilà le tour est joué ! »_ Pensa Will sarcastiquement.

Provoquer Sue Sylvester de la sorte allais très certainement lui valoir de sacré réprimande de sa part mais c'était un risque à prendre.

Sa décision enfin arrêté, il jouerait le tout pour le tout le lendemain et croisait les doigts en espérant que tout se passerait le mieux possible.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après midi les cours s'étaient terminé et lorsque la chorale s'était de nouveau réunie, ils avaient tous fait place au duo Finn/Puck qui avait fait une reprise particulièrement sensationnelle de Cocaïne du grand Eric Clapton. Effectivement quand on connaissait les deux garçons ils étaient faciles de s'attendre à ce qu'ils jouent leur victoire sur ce genre là, un bon vieux rock'n'roll. Leur voix se mélangeait toujours avec beaucoup de talent sur ce style de chanson et leur petite mise en scène qu'il avait mis en place avait fait son effet. Will pensa alors que les deux leur avaient offert la meilleure performance mais rien n'était gagné d'avance. Rachel devait passée demain en compagnie de Sam et tel qu'il connaissait sa cadette elle donnerait le meilleur d'elle-même lors de leur passage. Après les avoir réuni elle et le blond il s'était demandé si la vocalise de Sam (il ne la connaissait pas encore) serait suffisamment adapté à la puissance et au talent de son élève. Mais après les avoir vus collés ensemble tout au long de la semaine à rire de tout et de rien il s'était dit qu'il n'y avait pas trop de souci à se faire de ce côté-là.

Alors qu'il regarda l'assistance discuter bon train tout en quittant le cours pour rentrer chez eux il remarqua la proximité du duo qui restait à passer. Avec le jeune garçon, Rachel paraissait vraiment très à l'aise, plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre après une année écoulée. Quand il y songeait, il trouvait étrange d'envier le garçon voir presque de le j…

_« Impossible. »_

Il s'arrêta avant même de penser consciemment au mot même si une petite voix dans sa tête s'amusait à le répéter indéfiniment. Cela l'agaçait profondément par moment. Surtout que celle-ci était de plus en fréquente quand il se mettait à divaguer à propos de Rachel. Son regard bloqué sur sa jeune élève depuis un petit moment, ce n'est que trop tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de le dévisager, ses yeux semblait plein d'interrogations. Pris sur le fait il ne trouva pas mieux de couper net le contact et se concentra plutôt sur le ramassage de ses affaires. Depuis combien de temps s'était-elle aperçue qu'il la contemplait ? Avait-elle encore remarqué son trouble ? Il y avait fort à parié que oui. Mais de toute façon pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout, ce n'était pas comme si gardé un œil sur une élève était quelque chose de répréhensible.

_« Vas-y essaies de te convaincre, ça ne changera rien. »_

Et voilà encore cette saleté de voix qui tonnait dans un coin de sa tête. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il ne retourna pas son cerveau dans tous les sens sachant que, peut être, elle gagnait à être écoutée plutôt qu'à rejeter continuellement toutes ses insinuations. Une fois son sac bouclé il entendit les voix des derniers élèves le saluer ce qu'il fit à son tour. C'est alors qu'il vit Rachel s'arrêter au pas de la porte, tendre des clés à Sam et lui dit de l'attendre dans sa voiture. Le gamin accepta puis leva la main en direction de Will en signe d'au revoir. Rachel patientait tranquillement dans le couloir en attendant la venue de son professeur. L'homme partit récupérer deux trois chose oublié dans le bureau, éteint tout puis ferma la porte. La jeune fille, les bras croisé devant elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il l'avait observé de cette manière parce qu'il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre. Même lui l'ignorait…

Et effectivement la jeune fille se posait beaucoup de question vis-à-vis de cette façon qu'il avait eu de la fixer avec tant d'intensité. C'était un peu déroutant à vrai dire car elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Mr Schue. Ces derniers temps elle trouvait qu'il avait assez souvent le regard tourné vers elle. Mais elle n'y voyait plus l'inquiétude des dernières semaines, c'était différent depuis lundi et elle ne pouvait mettre de mots sur ce dont il s'agissait. Sans même le savoir son professeur la troublait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais elle aurait aimé enfin savoir de quoi il en retournait et ce qu'il avait à l'esprit pour qu'elle arrête enfin ces affabulations le concernant. Car elle savait que se sentir si irrésistiblement attiré par un homme de presque deux fois son âge n'était pas quelque chose de « sain », c'était plutôt « défendu » à la réflexion.

Pourtant elle n'était pas restée pour lui demander de but en blanc ce qui provoquait ce changement d'attitude chez lui elle n'aurait pas osé même si le voir aussi tendu à l'idée de discuter avec elle l'énervait passablement. Elle était juste venue lui proposer son aide parce qu'elle sentait qu'il n'était pas encore très sur de lui pour toute cette histoire d'auditorium. Profité de sa compagnie pour encore quelques minutes n'étaient qu'un petit plus à mettre sur le compte du soutien constant qu'elle voulait lui apporter. N'étant qu'une simple élève c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer lui donner…

- Un problème Rachel ? Demanda-t-il étonné

- À vous de me le dire. Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement rejoignant ses pas qui les conduiraient à la sortie du lycée.

- Éclaires moi parce que je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. _À vrai dire j'ai une vague idée mais j'espère que ce…_

- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie vous savez, je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas rassuré. Allez dîtes moi s'il vous plaît. Réclama-t-elle calmement.

Ce qui irrita Will qui voulait enfin savoir où elle voulait en venir.

_- _Bon Rachel arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis moi où tu veux en venir au juste ! Il prononça les mots plus durement qu'il n'aurait voulus. Même si la brune était responsable de son mal être, celle-ci n'en avait aucune idée alors il n'avait pas à passer ses nerfs sur elle. C'était lui le fautif de se rendre aussi minable parce qu'il ne contrôlait plus le fil de ses pensées.

À cette réplique, les traits de la jeune fille se durcir. Elle n'aimait pas le ton qui l'avait employé. Elle qui voulait bien faire sentait qu'il était tendu d'être en sa compagnie ce qui énerva un peu la plus jeune. Sans se départir de son franc parler elle relança mais clairement cette fois :

- Laissez-moi-vous aider pour l'auditorium. Je vois bien que vous ne seriez pas contre quelqu'un sur qui vous appuyer. Je suis sûre que j'peux vous être utile.

Will la lorgna soulagé fasse à sa déclaration. C'est alors que la jeune fille se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien s'attendre pour paraître aussi apaisé alors qu'une minute plus tôt il était aussi stressé qu'un politicien avant un grand discours. Les deux passèrent les portes principales et pénétrèrent dans la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après midi. Will s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire complètement face à Rachel.

- Écoute je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te faire croire que j'aurai besoin de l'assistance de quelqu'un mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Je gère la situation alors fais moi confiance. Et de toute façon même si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un je ne te le demanderais pas, tu es l'élève et moi le prof c'est donc à moi qu'incombe cette tâche.

Les mots du professeur blessèrent Rachel plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la mettait de côté, sur le banc de touche d'une certaine manière. De plus le fait qu'il appuie très clairement la distinction qu'il y avait entre eux était loin de la ravir. Mais elle se reprit et ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas simplement demandez d'être épauler plutôt que de vous renfermer de cette manière. C'est pas un crime à ce que je sache d'être aider même s'il s'agit d'un de vos élèves.

Crime. Le mot se répercuta à plusieurs reprises comme un écho dans la tête de Will. Il savait que toutes ses réflexions à propos de la plus jeune commençaient dangereusement à se rapprocher de ce mot là. Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais cette fois-ci dans le but de mettre un terme à cette conversation qui devenait de plus en plus pesante. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle rapidement avant d'exploser pour de bon et de lâcher par mégarde quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Lorsque qu'il ouvrit la bouche, Rachel lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

- Pas la peine de me sortir le même refrain. Vous l'avez dit vous-même tout à l'heure « si tout se passe comme prévu ». Peut être que les autres n'ont pas fait attention à ce détail mais moi oui. Et si pour assurer le retour de répétitions digne de ce nom au sein de la chorale il faut que je me salisse les mains, je le ferais croyez moi ! Vous ne seriez pas aussi crispé si la partie était gagnée d'avance.

Rachel espérait que cette dernière tirade lui ferait lâcher le morceau et qu'il lui expliquerait en détail ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle ne laissa à aucun moment cette assurance s'effondrer face au regard pénétrant de son professeur. C'est alors qu'il se massa machinalement le front comme s'il souffrait de maux de tête, sa main cachant ses yeux du champ de vision de la plus jeune. Il soupira et la brune crut alors qu'il allait capituler. Lorsque qu'il retira sa main elle fut complètement bouleversée par la douceur et la sincérité qu'il y avait dans son regard ainsi que dans les mots qu'il lui lança :

- J'apprécie vraiment que tu te préoccupes autant de la chorale… Et de moi par la même occasion. Mais je suis désolé, tu n'y participeras pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de te mêler à ça…

Le jeune fille ne fit pas un geste et ne pipa mots. Ses mots venait de lui faire perdre l'aplomb qu'elle avait tenté de maintenir tout du long de lors discussion. Comment arrivait-il à lui faire perdre ses repaires avec tant de facilité ?

- Puisque tu as compris je vais te laisser aller retrouver Sam, il doit commencer à s'impatienter maintenant.

_« Sam… Oh merde ! »_ Face à cette oubli elle se frappa le front ce qui arracha à un sourire fugace à son professeur. Quand elle était en sa compagnie, elle avait tendance à oublier le reste et se focaliser uniquement sur lui. Malgré qu'elle soit déçue de la décision rendue par Mr Schuester, elle ne put s'empêcher de terminer leur dialogue sur une note positive.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous prévoyez mais j'ai confiance et je m'excuse de vous avoir autant poussé. Je n'aurais pas dû…

À aucun moment elle ne baissa le regard voulant attraper la moindre petite expression qui glisserait sur son visage. Sa bouche formait toujours ce rictus bienveillant qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement chez lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends et j'apprécie ton engouement. Ça a toujours été une très grande qualité chez toi.

La jeune fille sentit le rouge lui monté au joue. La tendresse dont il faisait preuve dans sa voix lui donna la chair de poule.

- Bien, je vais te laisser à présent. Je te vois demain

Et sans plus de cérémonie il partit vers sa voiture, le pas fluide et rapide.

* * *

Alors qu'il était sur la route en train de rentrer chez lui, il faillit oublier d'acheter la clé USB qui lui servirait pour l'échange de demain. Il s'arrêta à une boutique d'électronique espérant que celle-ci vende le même modèle mais il fut rapidement déçu. Il dû chercher dans deux autres boutiques avant de la trouver. Content de son achat il repris son véhicule et roula tranquillement. Dès son arrivé à son appartement, Will partit s'effondrer sur son canapé. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il ne cessait de revoir le visage de celle qu'il avait quitté une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Il revoyait chaque petite expression faciale qui s'était dessiné sur ses traits pendant leur conversation. Elle avait fat preuve de beaucoup de cran et n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Il avait aussi trouvé incroyable cette façon qu'elle avait de se rappeler et de jouer de chaque détail. Elle était difficile à faire lâcher prise à cause de ça il avait même failli rendre les armes et tout lui raconter. Mais au dernier moment, heureusement, il s'était repris avec délicatesse face à son entêtement. Elle avait laissé transparaître un peu de déception mais étrangement elle n'avait pas exprimé son désaccord. Il avait juste remarqué une certaine confusion chez elle durant quelques secondes. Mais la jeune fille avait fait face dignement et lui avait témoigné la foi qu'elle avait en lui. Il comprenait très bien pourquoi elle était venue le voir. À sa place il aurait aussi certainement tenté d'apporter toute l'aide qui aurait été utile. Mais voilà, embarquer un élève dans une embrouille reliée directement à Sue Sylvester s'avèrerait assez risqué si celle-ci venait à savoir qu'un d'entre eux avait participé à cette combine elle ne s'empêcherait pas de gâcher tout le reste de leur scolarité. Cependant derrière cette idée de protéger ses cadets, il y avait aussi cette part de lui qui lui criait d'éviter de rester seul avec Rachel trop longtemps. Il ne put s'empêcher de haïr et mépriser cette nouvelle facette qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Mais le plus perturbant c'était qu'il se mettait à accepter le changement qui s'opérait en lui, tous ces nouveaux sentiments qui grandissait… Intolérable, oui ça l'était. Donc il mettait un point d'honneur à ranger tout ça dans un petit coin de sa tête même si cela n'était pas sans difficulté mais il savait que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Préférant penser enfin à autre chose il se leva afin d'aller se préparer quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il fallait l'accorder à son ex-femme mais depuis son départ Will avait plutôt tendance à manger du surgelé. Le fumet qui se dégageait de la cuisine à chaque fois qu'il rentrait tard le soir, était quelque chose qui lui manquait. Terry lui préparait toujours de bonnes recettes faites maison. Tandis qu'elle s'affairait dans la cuisine, Will profitait de son canapé le temps que le dîner fusse prêt. Toute cette ancienne routine de couple lui avait laissé un profond vide. Mais à chaque fois qu'il repensait à tout ça, la nostalgie laissait place à la colère et ce goût amer d'avoir été trompé de la pire façon qu'il soit. Il ne pourrait jamais pardonner Terry pour ça.

Pendant que le plat chauffait au micro onde, il partit à sa chambre se changer pour revêtir un simple tee-shirt et un jogging en laine gris. Il passa devant sa table de chevet et ramassa les billets qui y traînaient. Il s'agissait des places de concert pour ce week-end. Il en avait quatre (offerte par Bryan Ryan), deux qui seraient données au gagnants de demain, une pour lui quant à la dernière elle serait pour Janis. Elle était une femme qu'il avait rencontré sur un site internet il y avait de ça deux semaines. Leur premier rendez-vous avait eu lieu mardi soir dans un petit café en centre ville. La trouvant plutôt gentil, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait lui faire profiter de la place de concert qu'il avait en trop. A son air perplexe au moment où il lui avait dit le nom du groupe il s'était dit qu'il serait bon de la questionner sur ses goûts musicaux. à ce qu'elle lui avait raconter il avait pu se rendre rapidement compte que ses connaissances en matière de musique s'arrêtait au grand classique populaire mais en réfléchissant bien, Terry non plus ne partageait pas cette passion avec lui et il avait fait une partie de sa vie avec elle. Mais, de toute façon, il l'invitait surtout pour éviter d'être seul, accompagné de deux lycéens, un samedi soir.

Le reste de la soirée fila plutôt rapidement et c'est assez tôt qu'il parti se coucher. Néanmoins il ne parvint pas à s'endormir avant au moins une heure du matin. C'était quand il était étendu dans la pénombre de sa chambre durant la nuit que ses pensées se faisaient plus insistante. Et cette nuit là, comme depuis trois semaines presque, il ne fut pas épargner. Ce fut même pire que les autres. Il s'était joué dans sa tête la chanson que pourrait interpréter le duo de demain, plus spécifiquement il pensait à la partit qui serait chanter par la petite brune. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de théâtrale, du moins dans les mots… Elle trouvait toujours des mélodies en rapport avec ce qu'elle ressentait…

Ce fut ainsi qu'il laissa libre court à son imagination pour arriver à un défiler d'un tas d'images d'elle - souriante, mélancolique, nostalgique, sûr d'elle, confiante, belle – puis d'un coup il avait senti durcir une partie de son corps qui n'aurait jamais dû former cette bosse inconvenante, étant donné la personne qui peuplait son esprit. Il se mit à paniquer, essayant d'oublier ce mal qui pointait mais se fut sans succès car dès qu'il essayait d'oublier son érection, il repensait instantanément à l'instigatrice de celle-ci, ce qui provoquait l'inverse de ce qu'il tentait d'apaiser. Il aurait été facile de régler le problème mais il se refusait catégoriquement à assouvir cette étrange et troublante pulsion avec Rachel en toile de fond. Il n'oserait plus la regarder en face après ça. Alors la mort dans l'âme il se leva puis partit faire un tour sous la douche dont il laissa l'écoulement froid faire le travail à sa place. Par la suite enveloppé dans son peignoir, tout tremblotant il repartit s'allonger et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée, épuisé par tout ce stress physique et émotionnel engendré par une unique et même personne.

* * *

Alors que Mr Schuester venait de la quitter elle trottina rapidement vers sa voiture où Sam était en train d'attendre. Elle était chagriné que son professeur ne l'ai pas accepté dans son plan, mais la seconde suivante elle se sentait heureuse et apaisé en se remémorant la douceur qu'avais pris sa voix et ce compliment qu'il lui avait fait. C'était réellement dommage qu'il n'est pas donné son accord car ça lui aurait donné une excuse de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Elle savait que ce n'était pas correct de vouloir la compagnie de son professeur aussi fortement mais quand elle était avec lui, elle ne se cachait jamais derrière des faux semblants. Elle était toujours honnête face à ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir et elle n'avait donc pas peur d'être ferme avec lui elle sentait qu'il ne prenait jamais mal ses sautes d'humeur, qu'il les comprenait d'une certaine manière.

Quand elle monta dans la voiture, côté conducteur, Sam avait mis la radio et laisser résonner le groupe Lady Antebellum dans le véhicule.

- J'tai pas trop fais attendre ?

- Non, la musique m'a tenu compagnie de toute façon. Sourit-il. Alors tu lui as parlé de quoi ?

Même si elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, comme si elle pouvait tout lui dire, elle s'abstint de lui d'énoncer la vérité.

- Rien de spécial, j'avais juste quelques questions concernant notre passage de demain.

Elle mit la clef dans le contact et démarra alors que Sam la questionnait de nouveau.

- Tu voulais savoir quoi ? Tu penses qu'on n'est pas prêt ?

- Si, bien sur que si. C'est juste qu'il est toujours de bon conseil et que je me sens un peu plus rassuré après qu'il m'est donné son avis.

- C'est un modèle pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Une sorte de mentor ?

Rachel avala difficilement et sentit ses joues rougir alors qu'elle conduisait le regard fixé sur la route. Son jeune ami avait le chic pour définir rapidement les relations entre les gens. Dans un certain sens, la brune pensait qu'il avait un don pour voir les autres tel qu'ils étaient. Une grande qualité mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache toutes les pensées qu'elle avait à propos de Mr Schue.

- Je… je suppose qu'on peut dire ça, oui. C'est un excellent prof après tout, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ouais, ça c'est sûr. Il sait parler aux jeunes et puis il s'y connait vraiment question musique. C'est cool d'avoir un enseignant qui sait de quoi il parle… Pas comme Harris.

Elle croisa son regard le temps d'une seconde et émit un bref rire suivit par celui du blond à ses côtés.

- C'est clair que Mr Schue n'a vraiment rien à lui envier. Plaisanta la jeune fille. Au fait je ne t'en ai même pas parlé mais on est collé mercredi prochain, après les cours.

- Je m'en doutais… Ta première colle je parie ? Me demanda-t-il taquin.

- Oui… C'est une grande première pour moi. Mais vaudrait mieux que j'évite dans choper une autre les universités que je vise sont très strictes là-dessus.

- Je crois bien que je peux faire une croix dessus alors. Vu le dossier que j'ai… Sam lança cette réplique avec un ton qui se voulait détacher mais Rachel put entendre un léger tremblement derrière. Même si il donnait l'impression d'avoir un contrôle sur tout, il avait certainement aussi peur pour son avenir que n'importe quel adolescent.

- Tu sais, il nous reste deux ans encore avant le diplôme. Il est toujours tant de montrer que tu peux changer. Je ne dis pas que tu dois arrêter d'être qui tu es mais tu pourrais te battre pour ce en quoi tu crois de façon plus… subtiles.

- Subtiles tu dis ?

- Ouais, dans le genre passer par des voies qui te créeraient un peu moins de problèmes. Il y a des gens ici qui seraient prêt à écouter ce que tu as à dire.

À ces mots, Sam partit dans ses réflexions et seule la musique couvrait la quiétude du silence. Les deux arrivèrent enfin à destination, la maison de Rachel. Celle-ci se gara face au garage et descendit suivit de près par son ami. Ils remontèrent tranquillement l'allée entourée par de splendide rosier pour atterrir sur le perron.

- Juste une chose avant qu'on entre, évite de parler de la colle qu'on a eue s'il te plaît. Je préfère que mes pères ne sachent pas.

- On veut mentir à ses parents alors ?

- Je préfère voir ça comme un mensonge par omission. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon sourit gentiment et acquiesça en promettant de ne pas en faire mention.

Ils entrèrent, passèrent le hall d'entrée pour atterrir directement, sur leur gauche, au salon. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le canapé qui trônaient face à eux.

- Je suis épuisé… Lâcha Rachel dans un souffle.

- La même. Dis t'aurais pas un truc à manger ?

- Si, viens on va voir dans la cuisine.

À peine furent-ils assis qu'ils se relevèrent et partir en direction de la cuisine. Alors qu'ils traversèrent la salle à manger séparée du salon par le hall d'entrée, ils entendirent des voix provenant de la cuisine située juste derrière. Ils entrèrent dans celle-ci occupé par les deux pères de la brune. Ils semblaient en plein conversation mais s'interrompirent quand ils virent les deux jeune gens.

- Bonjour tous les deux. Lança calmement David.

Mike quant à lui fonça brusquement sur Rachel et l'enlaça vivement. Il desserra sa prise mais garda tout de même son bras sur l'épaule de sa fille et lança un bref signe de la tête à Sam.

- P'pa c'est bon tu peux me lâcher tu sais !

- Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

- Pff…

- On t'a vu souvent ces derniers jours Sam… Samedi, Mardi et maintenant Jeudi. Dit David tout en buvant dans la tasse de thé qu'il tenait à la main alors qu'il était resté positionner derrière le comptoir.

- Si ma présence dérange…

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, c'est un plaisir de t'avoir chez nous. Tu peux venir quand tu veux.

- Merci Mr Berry.

- Apelle moi David, c'est mon père Mr Berry. Rajouta-t-il gentiment. Bon on va vous laisser tous les deux. Mike tu viens ?

- Pourquoi ?

Rachel pouvait voir à sa tête que celui-ci avait envie de traîner dans leurs pattes. Il cherchait toujours à se mêler de ses petites affaires. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, il était juste très protecteur avec elle. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait gardé enfermé avec lui durant toutes ces années.

« _Heureusement que David était là._ » Sourit-elle en pensée.

- Je te jure… David attrapa machinalement le bras de Mike, l'arracha de l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa fille et l'attira dans la salle à manger.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent seuls. Rachel chercha dans les placards quelques biscuits et autres gâteaux lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Sam.

- Tes pères sont vraiment des gens bien. J'aurai bien aimé pouvoir en dire autant du .

Elle se retourna surprise par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle déposa le butin sur la table et lui fit signe de se servir.

- Tu ne vis pas avec ton père ?

- Non, plus depuis un moment. Dit-il froidement alors que Rachel se sentait peinée pour lui face à sa déclaration. Il dû le remarquer car il rajouta. C'est mieux comme ça, tu sais.

- T'avais des problèmes avec lui ?

- Ouais, ouais… mais je préfèrerais qu'on en parle pas aujourd'hui.

- Désolé. Je voulais pas…

- T'inquiète pas et puis c'est moi qui en est parlé le premier. Finissons de grignoter et allons répéter une dernière fois avant demain, tu veux bien ?

- D'accord.

Puis la tension s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Les deux finir de manger tranquillement puis descendirent au sous-sol de la jeune fille où ils s'entraînèrent pendant une heure afin que leur morceau soit le plus parfait possible pour demain. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé ils flânèrent sur les énormes poufs disposés près du coin détente de la pièce en discutant de tout et de rien. Rachel lui avait fait part de quelques anecdotes qui avait eu lieu au sein de la chorale l'année passé afin qu'il en sache plus encore sur le groupe. Elle avait parlé des coups tordus que leur avait faits le coach Sylvester, du carré amoureux qu'il y avait eu entre Finn, Quinn, Puck et elle-même ce qui, entre parenthèse, le fit beaucoup rire. Quant à lui il divagua sur sa vie dans l'état du Kentucky, la bande d'ami qu'il avait dû quitter et qu'il devait retrouver les prochaines vacances, les coups tordus que lui et sa troupe avaient lancés afin de défendre leur conviction. Et celles-ci étaient très simples, ils prônaient la tolérance pour toutes et tous ainsi que la liberté de régir sa vie comme chacun le souhaitait. Alors forcément quand on a ce genre de conviction, le dit Sam s'était retrouvé assez souvent embarqué dans des conflits, bagarre et autres en tout genre.

Sans même qu'aucun des deux ne s'en soit rendu compte, il était déjà plus de dix-neuf heure donc temps pour Sam de rentrer chez lui. Rachel le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- T'es sur que tu veux pas que je te ramène, ça me pose pas de problème…

- Non, ça va aller. Il y a un bus qui passe juste à côté qui me ramène directement chez moi.

- Très bien, comme tu le sens. Euh… En tout cas je suis contente qu'on est passé un peu de temps ensemble… C'était sympa.

- C'est quand tu veux ma belle. Tu m'appelles et je débarque illico. Lui répondit-il sincèrement, un rictus suspendu sur ses lèvres. On se voit demain.

- Ok, rentre bien.

Une fois la porte refermé, elle s'adossa contre celle-ci et ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'arrivée de Sam dans leur école était l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivé. Elle partit vers la cuisine où son père David préparait le dîner alors que Mike lui restait planté derrière le plan de travail à admirer le maître à l'œuvre. Rachel s'assit à côté de lui et celui-ci entama la conversation directement sur le sujet qui le titillait depuis quelques jours surement.

- Alors, toi et le beau Sam, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ? Romance en perspective ?

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce tu racontes encore… Ça n'a rien à voir.

- Aller, je suis sur que si !

- Mike, laisse-la tranquille un peu, tu veux ? Lança David, le ton légèrement exaspéré par son compagnon.

- Quoi ? Il me semble normal que quand un garçon entre dans la vie de ma fille, je m'intéresse à savoir si il y a de l'amour dans l'air.

- Je t'en pris p'pa. Ça n'a rien à voir. On est juste ami, rien d'autre. De toute façon il ne m'intéresse pas comme… Comme ça. C'est juste que je me sens vraiment bien avec lui. S'exprima-t-elle sérieusement.

Mike s'apprêtait à rétorquer autre chose mais David le coupa dans son élan.

- Et on est vraiment très heureux pour toi, que tu te sois trouver un ami à qui parler. Ce garçon a vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de bien.

- Il l'est…

La conversation autour de Sam se termina là sur ces trois petits mots et le sourire flottant de la petite brune. Le reste de la soirée fut plutôt banal. Repas en famille, soirée passé devant un dvd loué par Mike un peu plus tôt. Après avoir embrassée ses deux pères en guise de bonne nuit, Rachel monta dans sa chambre. Elle se mit en petite tenue et se glissa rapidement dans la fraîcheur des draps. Elle se mit sur le côté et attrapa son oreiller entre ses bras. Elle se mit à penser à tout un tas de choses. L'école, le Glee club, ses camarades, son passage prévu pour le lendemain, Sam puis enfin elle arriva encore à lui. Peut importe où son esprit la transportait, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de retomber sur lui. Encore tout à l'heure quand son père Mike lui avait demandé si Sam l'intéressait, elle n'avait pu détourner sa pensée de Mr Schue. Car celui qui la fascinait n'était autre que lui. Et ce n'était pas bien du tout. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'on savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, qu'on pouvait l'oublier aussi facilement. Alors histoire de s'endormir le plus paisiblement possible, comme pour ces dernières semaines, elle laissa son imagination l'emmener dans un monde où leur relation pouvait s'avérer possible. Malheureusement Rachel savait que cet univers ne pourrait jamais exister.

* * *

Lorsque Will arriva en salle des professeurs le vendredi matin, il aurait put faire une pub pour une boisson énergisante tant sa mine montrait le peu d'heure qu'il avait eu cette nuit. Après s'être préparé son troisième café de la matinée, il alla s'asseoir sur l'une des tables vides qu'il restait. Il en profita pour sortir quelques copies à corriger qu'il avait complètement laissé de côté hier. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus. Il était trop préoccupé par ce qu'il devrait faire contre la terrible Sue. Et alors qu'il parlait du loup, celui-ci sorti de son bois. Toujours avec sa démarche habituelle montrant toute l'arrogance qui se dégageait d'elle. Se serait peut être sa chance. La clé en poche, il l'attrapa et la tint fermement dans sa main. Miracle ou pas le coach vint s'asseoir en face de lui, son étrange mixture protéinée dans la droite et la clé dans l'autre. Will évita de trop focaliser son attention sur le petit objet noir qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

- Alors William, comment se porte les répétitions ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux plissés et son éternel souris narquois imprimé sur son visage.

- Tu prends ton pied n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça ne durera pas crois-moi.

- C'est bien parti pour en tout cas. Et puis c'était du gaspillage d'offrir de précieuse heure à un manchot frisé incapable de gérer une équipe aussi capricieuse et anormal que la tienne.

- Je récupèrerai l'auditorium Sue et plus vite que tu ne le penses. Alors vas-y insultes moi mais au bout du compte c'est toi qui te fera avoir et tu n'aura que tes yeux pour pleurer.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi confiant dis moi ? Parce que …

Et là tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Le coach Beiste percuta Sue violement dans le dos et celle-ci n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase à l'adresse de Will qu'elle lâcha sous le choc son breuvage qui se répandit sur la table ainsi que la clé qui glissa de ses doigts. Elle se leva pour faire face à la merveilleuse Beiste qui venait de lui offrir le temps nécessaire pour l'échange. Ni vu ni connu alors que les deux commençaient à s'envoyer tout un tas injure en plein figure, Will attrapa la clé et déposa celle qui servirait de leurre. Il attrapa rapidement ses affaires posé au pied de sa chaise et déguerpit en vitesse. Son allure était si rapide qu'on aurait crut qu'il était poursuivit par quelque chose de malfaisant. Il percuta élève et professeur durant son parcours et dut rassurer lorsqu'il arriva enfin à son bureau juxtaposé à la salle de chant.

Il n'en revenait pas. Lorsque Beiste était apparut derrière Sue en l'espace d'une seconde il avait vu un regard si noir dirigé dans le dos de la blond tyrannique qu'il en avait frémi. Puis sans prévenir elle l'avait poussé violemment. Il était tellement reconnaissant que l'entraîneuse de l'équipe de foot choisisse ce moment pour régler ses comptes. Il ne savait pas de quoi il retournait, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y faire attention trop pressé de quitter les lieux avec son butin en poche. La reconnaissance qu'il avait envers l'entraîneuse des joueurs de foot était immense. À présent il ne lui restait plus qu'une étape et le tour serait joué ; l'auditorium leur serait enfin restituer.

Les premiers cours de sa journée n'allait pas tarder à commencer alors avant de partir il enferma sous clé le petit objet qu'il venait de dérober. Durant toute la matinée il se sentait si stressé par ce qu'il se passerait si Sue se rendait compte de la supercherie avant même qu'il n'est pu entrer dans son bureau qu'il oublia même de donner le contrôle prévu à la classe de seconde. Cela expliquait pourquoi ils avaient été si calmes… Bref, sa dernière heure de cours de la matinée approchait de sa conclusion. Il attendrait que Sue parte entraîner les cheerleaders pour pénétrer dans son bureau. Mais il devait d'abord passer par le bureau de Figgins pour récupérer un double de clef pour y entrer. Sue n'était pas du genre à laisser son repaire grand ouvert et Figgins possédait un double de tous les bureaux du lycée. La sonnerie retentit et Will quitta les lieux plus rapidement encore que ses élèves. Il fonça directement dans le couloir de l'administration. Une fois arrivé devant la baie vitrée, il toqua et le proviseur lui fit signe d'entrée.

- William, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Eh bien, ça sera aussi pour vous. J'ai besoin de la clef du bureau de Sue et tout de suite. Le pressa-t-il

- C'est pour notre petite affaire ? Murmura-t-il comme si tout le monde aurait pu entendre

- Evidemment, pour quoi d'autres ?! Bon vous me la donnez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Bien

Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise tout en prenant son trousseau de clef. Il ouvrit un casier et en sortie une boîte fermé par un cadenas. Il l'ouvrit et en sortie le passe nécessaire pour accomplir sa mission. Il la tendit au professeur. Will allait repartir mais avant de passer la porte il lança au proviseur :

- Vous tiendrez parole ? Plus jamais de mauvais surprise à propos de l'auditorium peu importe ce qu'il se passe.

- Bien sur William.

- À plus tard, alors.

11h50… L'entraînement des pom-pom girls commençait dans à peine dix minutes. Il partit dans son bureau se débarrasser de son sac qui serait plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il serait dans le bureau il n'aurait qu'une demi-heure pour retrouver les fichiers originaux. Les dix minutes s'écoulèrent, temps pour lui donc d'aller faire un tour dans le bureau de Sue. Pendant sa course jusqu'au dit lieu il rencontra quelques cheerleaders qui se pressait comme si elle avait le feu au fesse pour rejoindre le gymnase. Les retards avec Sue, ça ne pardonnait pas.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva à une distance respectable, il observa les couloirs pour s'assurer que personne ne s'apercevrait le moment où il entrait dans la pièce. La voie dégagé il fonça sur la porte passa rapidement la clé, débloqua le verrou et rentra en coup de vent. Il referma brusquement derrière lui, tira les stores pour qu'on ne remarque pas sa présence à partir de là la fouille pouvait commencer.

Il alla directement sur l'ordinateur installé sur le bureau. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas éteint et put donc rapidement fouiller les dossiers. Les minutes s'écoulaient à toute allure et il n'avait encore rien trouvé. Il se dit que peut être elle avait laissé les photos sur l'appareil qu'elle avait dû utiliser mais il remarqua un fichier caché dans un dossier fantôme ne portant que pour nom trois point d'exclamations. Intrigué par celui-ci il l'ouvrit et resta cloué sur la chaise. Stupéfait aurait été un mot encore trop faible pour décrire son état. Choqué était plus convenable. Il avait promis à Figgins de ne pas regarder les images cependant il fallait qu'il s'assure d'avoir pris les bonnes données. Sue avait vraiment fait les choses en grand sur ce coup là, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte avec le pauvre proviseur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tout feuilleté mais rien que les premières images laissaient entrevoir facilement la suite. Il ferma le dossier et le supprima définitivement de l'ordinateur de Sue. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, juste devant la porte il se dit qu'il y avait encore toutes les chances que l'enregistrement soit encore sur la caméra. Il fouina brièvement dans les meubles et placards qui se trouvaient à sa portée rempli seulement de dossiers, trophées. Il ne trouvait pas cette fameuse caméra qui s'avèrerait très gênante si les données étaient toujours enregistrées dessus. En plus de ça chaque minute qui passait était un rappel qu'il devait accélérer la cadence. Il était déjà midi vingt passé et toujours aucune trace de ce qu'il cherchait. Il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas restée chez elle sinon c'était perdu d'avance. Dans cette situation dès que Sue remarquerait ce qui lui avait été dérobé, il pourrait s'attendre à de lourde retombée de sa part.

Laissant ses craintes de côté, il continua de fureter dans les recoins où il n'avait pas encore mis son nez. Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard, qu'il trouva enfin l'objet tant convoité. Il était dans un meuble encastrer dans l'un des placards déjà fouillé. La petite armoire de rangement n'avait pas retenu son attention au départ tellement elle passait inaperçu dans tout ce foutoir de trophées, tenues et autre saleté en tout genre. La caméra se trouvait sous une pile de boîtes et cassettes contenant les images et photos des concours de l'équipe des cheerleaders. Il la tint fermement entre ses mains tandis qu'il allumait l'instrument. Il regarda les fichiers les plus récents et se sentit à la fois heureux de trouver ce qu'il cherchait mais effrayé aussi à l'idée de ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de chercher cette maudite caméra.

Enfin il pouvait quitter ce satané bureau. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsque par un des stores légèrement entrouvert il vit Rachel poster juste devant, lui faisant des grands signes. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite mais il y vit très clairement pourquoi elle agissait comme ça lorsque Sue se retrouva à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Il était piégé, fait comme un rat et l'auditorium allait définitivement leur être arracher. Mais soudain, la jeune fille fit quelque chose d'impensable qui l'estomaqua. La gratitude le submergea, accompagné d'une pointe de culpabilité pour ce que venait de faire Rachel afin qu'il puisse s'en sortir indemne

* * *

Après avoir pris son déjeuner, seule, dans le site secret connut seulement d'elle et de Mr Schuester, elle se leva sereine dans le but d'affronter les autres lors de son passage mais plus spécialement de mettre enfin les choses au clair sur ce qu'elle ressentait et de tourner la page. Tout en traversant les couloirs et tenant le slushee qu'elle avait pris sur la route, elle se repassa en boucle dans sa tête les paroles qu'elle devrait jouée. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux autres élèves, elle était comme plongé dans une bulle hermétique à tout ce qui n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. Puis en passant devant le bureau de Sue Sylvester elle jeta un si bref regard sur la vitre clos par les stores qu'il paraissait impensable qu'elle l'est aperçue. Mais c'était comme si elle l'avait pressentit. Elle fit rapidement marche arrière et dans le très fin trou que les stores ne cachaient pas elle l'aperçut en train de courir d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, tendu paniqué, stressé. La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait mais elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi il n'avait pas accepté qu'elle participe à ça. Il était certainement en train d'essayer de mettre la main sur quelque chose de primordial pour récupérer l'auditorium. Et voler quelque chose au coach la plus autoritaire de tout l'Etat ne pouvait vous attirer les foudres de celle-ci et après la tornade Sylvester il ne restait souvent plus beaucoup d'espoir de s'en sortir indemne.

Puis d'un coup, le sang de la jeune fille se glaça. La voix du coach résonna dans tout le couloir. Elle s'amusait à rabaisser plus bas que terre un élève qui s'était par malchance retrouvé sur son chemin. Paniqué à l'idée que celle-ci se rende compte de la présence de son professeur dans sa propriété, elle tenta de faire des signes au professeur sans taper sur la vitre de peur que le coach ne l'entende et ne la remarque. Cependant Mr Schue ne pouvait la voir, certainement pas à travers un espace si fin. Le coach avait repris sa route bousculant deux trois élève dans sa course. Elle n'avait pas encore constaté sa présence mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde. Rachel continuait toujours de gesticulé des bras quand enfin l'intrus qui farfouillait dans les affaires de l'autre l'observa perplexe. Mais il était trop tard, plus que cinq pas et elle serait à sa hauteur alors Rachel se détourna de la vitre pour faire face à l'arrivé de l'imposante Sue. Elle fit une chose qui lui vaudrait très certainement jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité la fureur de la femme la plus craint de tout le lycée. Le slushee qu'elle tenait en main il y a une seconde venait de se répandre et de se déverser sur le corps de l'athlétique femme blonde…

Rachel resta pétrifiée sur place pendant que Sue devenant rouge de colère enlevait la mixture qui collait sur son visage et glissait sur chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Le regard profondément noir qu'elle lui lança n'arrangea pas son état de peur dans lequel elle venait de tomber.

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE VAS PAS CHEZ TOI ?

- Je… euh… je… pas fais exprès… Désolé…

- ET TU TE MOQUES DE MOI EN PLUS. JE VIENS DE TE VOIR ME LANCER CETTE MERDE DELIBEREMENT SUR MOI ! Le coach s'approcha d'elle et de toute sa hauteur la dévisagea et lui siffla aussi froidement qu'un serpent. Crois-moi je te ferai payer le geste que tu viens de faire. Tu viens de t'attirer la colère de Sue Sylvester et je te promets que tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à moi…

Et sur ses mots elle partit précipitamment se nettoyer dans les toilettes les plus proches. Le pire était à venir mais au moins elle ne l'avait pas démoli sur place ce qui était une bonne chose, non ? Le coach disparut de son champ de vision et c'est à cet instant que son professeur sortit enfin de l'antre du démon. Il se posta devant Rachel qui était complètement angoissé et ne put sortir que ces faibles mots qui n'avait aucun sens à son professeur :

- Aider… Il fallait… Glee club… Vous… Je… Slushee…

- Calmes-toi Rachel, calmes-toi ! C'est fini, elle est partie. Dit Will profondément inquiet pour elle et toujours aussi médusé par son action.

- Fini ? Non… Je… Je crois que ça commence tout juste… Répondit-elle plus pour elle-même, le regard dans le vide et le timbre terne.

- Bon sang mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire un truc pareil ? Demanda-t-il la voix légèrement hystérique alors qu'il venait de l'attraper par les épaules et la secouait quelque peu.

Reprenant pied, elle se sentit passablement irrité par la remarque de son professeur. N'était-ce pas évident après tout ? Elle se libéra de son emprise et s'emporta vivement :

- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pour vous évidemment ! Pourquoi d'autre aurais-je lancé en plein figure un slushee à la seule personne à qui il ne fallait jamais faire quelque chose comme ça. J'ai fait ça pour vous éviter de passer un sale quart d'heure !

_« Pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi appuie-t-elle sur le fait d'avoir voulu faire ça juste pour moi ? »_

Peiné d'avoir presque crié sur elle alors qu'elle venait de lui sauver la mise et se sentant coupable car elle avait agi dans son intérêt il reprit doucement afin de la calmer et de la rassuré :

- Je sais que tu as fait ça pour nous aider, la chorale et moi…

Au son du mot chorale, la petite brune devint toute rouge car elle n'avait à aucun penser au glee club mais seulement à son professeur. En plus de ça elle venait tout juste de lui dire clairement qu'elle n'avait fait cela que pour lui. Elle espérait qu'il n'y est pas attention.

- Mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Tu n'es qu'une élève, tu n'as pas à te sentir obliger d'aider en faisant le genre de chose qui vient tout juste d'arriver, tu comprends ?

- Ce que je comprends, c'est que vous aviez besoin de moi et que j'étais présente au moment qu'il fallait. Si le coach Sylvester vous avez vu je sais qu'on aurait pu faire une croix sur l'auditorium. C'est pas vrai ?

Bien sur, elle avait raison. Sans elle, la mission n'aurait jamais pu être remplie. Il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour l'avoir embarqué dans cette situation même si il avait tout fait pour l'en éloigner.

- Si mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Et puis de toute façon si c'était à refaire, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à recommencer… Ne serait-ce que pour revoir la tête qu'elle faisait. Termina-t-elle le ton moqueur et enjoué. Vous inquiétez pas Mr Schue, j'arriverai à gérer ce qu'elle me fera subir.

Malgré que son ton est repris une un peu de confiance, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Mais elle avait le temps d'y penser d'ici la première crasse que lui lancerait le tyran. Et puis si c'était pour Mr Schue elle se sentait prête à tout…

- Tu es vraiment une force de la nature. Soupira-t-il. Je te remercie sincèrement pour ce que tu as fait. C'était très courageux.

- Bah c'est normal. Dit-elle l'air de rien en gesticulant sa main. Faudrait peut être qu'on y aille, j'ai une compétition à gagner moi.

Will rit franchement face à la déclaration de la jeune fille. Elle était inébranlable mais si au fond il savait qu'elle cachait beaucoup de chose dèrrière ce sourire imperturbable.

- Bien, allons-y alors.

Elle lui emboîta le pas et sur la route elle lui demanda de ne pas parler de cet incident aux autres élèves et il lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire dès le départ. Bizarement les deux voulait garder ça secret, comme si il ne souhaitait pas faire partager ce petit moment qu'il avait eux et qui les avait encore une fois rapproché l'un de l'autre.

Tout le monde était réuni face à eux. Sam et Rachel se trouvait au centre de la pièce prêt à faire leur numéro. Sam, guitare en main, fit signe aux autres musiciens ayant pour but de démarrer la musique.

Rachel

"Let me hold you for the last time " Laisse moi t'enlacer pour la dernière fois  
"It's the last chance to feel again " C'est la dernière chance de se toucher encore  
"But you broke me " Mais tu m'as brisé  
"Now I can't feel anything " Maintenant je ne peux plus rien ressentir

Sam

"When "I love you" is so untrue" Quand je t'aime c'est si faux  
"I can't even convince myself " Je n'arrive meme plus à me convaincre  
"When I'm speaking, " Quand je parle

"it's the voice of someone else " C'est la voix de quelqu'un d'autre

Rachel  
"Oh it tears me up " ça me déchire  
"I tried to hold on but it hurts too much " J'ai essayé de continuer mais ça fait trop mal  
"I tried to forgive, but it's not enough " J'ai essayer de pardoner mais ce n'est pas assez

"to make it all okay " Pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre

Rachel  
"You can't play on Broken Strings " Tu ne peux pas jouer sur des cordes brisé  
"You can't feel anything " Tu ne peux rien ressentir  
That your heart don't want to feel Que ton Coeur ne veut pas ressentir  
"I can't tell you something that ain't real " Je ne peux pas te dire quelque chose qui n'est pas réel

Les deux  
"Oh the truth hurts, but lies 're worse Oh la vérité blesse, les mensonges pire encore  
"How can I give anymore " Comment pourrais-je donner à nouveau  
"When I love you a little less than before?" Alors que je t'aime moins qu'avant

Sam  
"Oh what are we doing? " Mais qu'étons en train de faire  
"We are turning into dust " Nous devenons poussière  
"Plugging our skins the ruins of us " Construisant une maison avec nos ruines  
"Running back through the fire " Nous retournons dans les flammes  
"When there's nothing left to save " Quand il n'y a plus rien à sauver  
"It's like chasing the very last train " C'est comme courir après le tout dernier train  
"When it's too late, it's too late " Alors il est trop tard, trop tard

Rachel  
"Oh it tears me up " ça me déchire  
"I try to hold on but it hurts too much " J'ai essayé de continuer mais ça fait trop mal  
"I try to forgive, but it's not enough " J'ai essayé de pardoner mais ce n'est pas assez

"to make it all okay " Pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre

Les deux  
"You can't play on Broken Strings " Tu ne peux pas jouer sur des cordes brisés  
"You can't feel anything " Tu ne peux rien ressentir  
"That your heart don't want to feel " Que ton Coeur ne veut ressentir  
"I can't tell you something that ain't real Je ne peux pas te dire quelque chose qui n'est pas réel  
"Oh the truth hurts, a lie's worse " Oh la vérité blesse mais les mensonges c'est pire  
"How can I give anymore " Comment pourrais-je donner à nouveau  
"When I love you a little less than before" Alors que je t'aime moins qu'avant

La chanson se finit et tout le monde resta plus ou moins ébahi de part la qualité du duo qui venait de leur offrir un spectacle détonant. Mais aussi tout le monde avait vite remarqué que la chanson s'adressait à quelqu'un en particulier. Finn. Lors de la chanson Rachel avait failli craquer lors du dernier refrain car elle laissait derrière elle une page de sa vie avec le garçon. Il lui avait offert beaucoup, il s'était toujours montré patient et gentil avec elle donc dire au revoir définitivement à tous ces agréable moment la rendait triste d'une certaine façon. C'était sa manière à elle de lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus mais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimé de nouveau.

Le garçon en question se leva dans le silence le plus totale, partit enlacer la jeune fille et lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Tes paroles ont été entendues. Sache cependant que je serais toujours là pour toi.

Il la relâcha et les deux ce sourire scellant une paix rétablie entre eux. Et il tapa dans ses mains en guise de félicitations puis dut rejoins par tous les autres membres. Quelque uns vinrent l'étreindre tel que Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Tina… Une fois toutes ces émotions passées Rachel se retourna vers Sam et celui-ci la serra fort dans ses bras avant de la relâcher et de lui demander en lui relevant délicatement le menton.

- Ça va aller ?

- Maintenant oui. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait.

- C'était avec plaisir. Lui répondit-il sur un clin d'œil.

Et ce fut comme ça que la semaine des duos se terminèrent. Chacun partit se rasseoir afin de laisser la parole à Mr Schue qui avait durant tout le long de la chanson gardé ses yeux braqués sur la jeune fille. Elle l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras aussi mais il ne le pouvait pas et ça le déchirait. Cependant il ne se gênerait pas pour parler en tête à tête avec elle à la fin du cours, ça non !

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est passé… Il sortit des petits papiers de son sac, un pour chaque élève. Il est temps de passer aux votes. Vous inscrirez le nom duo qui vous a semblé le plus performant et en cas d'égalité je serais la voix qui fera pencher la balance.

Il leur distribua les feuilles puis une fois que chacun eux poser sa voix ils les posèrent chacun leur tour dans une boîte fait à cet effet. Il fallut seulement deux minutes pour décompter les votes et enfin annoncer le gagnant de cette semaine de duos et quels élèves l'accompagnerait ce weekend end au concert.

- Très bien, nous avons donc un gagnant d'office. Malgré que presque chacun est voté pour son propre duo… Sourit-il. Nous avons un duo qui se démarque des autres. Donc les gagnants de cette compétition sont…

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Il a été long à écrire et je vous dis à tous à très bientô pour la suite qui s'annonce très croustillante...**

**Reviews ?**


	9. Le concert de tous les dangers

**Réponse aux reviews : Lily Jolie : Merci tout d'abord pour m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur, je t'en suis très reconnaissante et ensuite je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera au delà de tes espérance ! A bientôt peut être ^^**

**Little Miss Sunshine : Eh bien Miss, je te remercie d'avoir déposer une première review, j'apprécie beaucoup ! Je suis comme toi, c'est surement pour ça que j'ai écrit sur eux, mais je ne me lasse pas d'écrire sur ce couple. C'est un vrai bonheur :D J'ai vraiment aimé quand tu dis que ma fic est de qualité, ça m'a touché. Sinon désolé pour les fautes je tâcherais de faire mieux, promis :)**

**Missbella18 : T'adore ma fic et bah j'en suis ravie :D Si je fais languir c'est pour une très bonne raison mais ce chapitre là devrait te faire plaisir, tu comprendras en le lisant ^^ En tout cas merci pour ta revew, ça fait toujours très plaisir de lire ce genre de message !**

**Voilà après trois semaines me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui va faire grandement bouger les choses pour le prochain chapitre. Mais je vous dis rien, je préfère vous laisser découvrir ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Les gagnants sont… Rachel et Sam ! Lança enthousiaste Will.

- AH ! Hurla la jeune fille en sautant sur ses pieds, attrapa la main Sam qui se leva à son tour et l'enlaça en la faisant tourner sur lui-même. J'suis tellement contente. Finit-elle dans un petit cria de joie. Tous les deux rirent à gorge déployée.

Tout le monde dans la salle semblait s'amuser de la réaction des deux. Malgré qu'ils aient perdu ils restèrent tous humble face à la défaite et devait se rendre à l'évidence que le duo Sam/Rachel avait vraiment cartonné et méritait amplement leur victoire. Mr Schue le regard bienfaisant et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles s'avança vers eux et leur tendit leur place de concert.

- Tenez et j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je vous retrouverez là-bas et…

- Parce que vous venez Mr Schue ? Demanda trop rapidement Rachel.

- Oui… Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Rétorqua-t-il faiblement tout en se rendant compte qu'il n'en avait pas fait mention.

- Non… _Je vais me retrouver avec lui ailleurs qu'au lycée ! _Mais c'est cool.

- Vous jouerez les chaperons ? Elle espérait une réponse positive à la question que venait de poser Sam.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas vous serez tranquille. J'amène quelqu'un avec moi de toute façon…

- Un rencard Mr Schue ? Clamèrent taquin une bonne partie de l'assemblée.

- Si on veut mais ce n'est pas vos affaires. Plaisanta-t-il avec eux. Il remarqua que sa déclaration effaça le sourire du visage de celle qui occupait un peu trop ses pensées ses derniers temps mais il en fit vite abstraction et jovialement lança tout simplement.

- Bon on s'y remet les jeunes !

La dernière demi-heure du cours s'écoula tranquillement. Will n'avait pas souhaité les pousser à s'entraîner de nouveau sur des pas de danse sachant pertinemment que l'auditorium leur serait rendu. Mais, cela, il s'abstint de leur dire. Il souhaitait les surprendre et les amener directement à l'auditorium le lundi midi. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais habituellement mais Figgins lui ferait une fleur, il en était persuadé.

L'excitation régnait parmi ses élèves qui étaient en train de sortir. Cela était certainement dû à la fin de la compétition et au weekend qui approchait à un grand pas. Il tapota doucement l'épaule de Rachel alors que celle-ci rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. En se retournant, elle se prit les pieds dans son sac et failli trébucher mais par chance elle atterrît tout droit dans les bras de son professeur. Aucun des deux ne réagit tout de suite, gardant leur regard accroché, ils restèrent bloqués dans leur contemplation pendant cinq secondes qui leur parurent durer une éternité. Se rendant enfin compte de leur proximité, elle s'éloigna de lui à regret. Lorsqu'elle quitta le confort de ses bras, elle crut entrevoir sur les traits de Will une pointe de mécontentement. Tout de suite elle se dit qu'elle avait peut être trop profité de ce laps de temps et qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle se recule plus promptement car habituellement, un professeur n'appréciait que très moyennement qu'une jeune élève leur tombe dans les bras de cette manière. Mais la réalité était tout autre. L'agacement qui était peint sur le visage de Will n'était en rien dû au fait que les deux se soient retrouvés dans une position assez équivoque mais seulement parce que ce court moment s'était terminé trop vite. Et cela, il se le reprochait. Il savait où le conduirait cette excitante mais néanmoins inquiétante lubie.

- Vous vouliez me parler Mr Schue ? Demanda Rachel légèrement confuse.

- Oui… Je voulais juste qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt… Dit-il en chuchotant bien que tout le monde est déjà quitté les lieux.

Le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille l'incita à poursuivre :

- … Ce que tu as fait à Sue, ce ne sera pas sans conséquence tu le sais ?

- Oui, elle a d'ailleurs été très claire. J'en ai même frissonné un peu. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton espiègle, tentant par la même occasion d'éviter de se ronger les sangs à propos de cette affaire.

- Un peu ? Tu tremblais comme une feuille et tu n'arrivais même pas à aligner une phrase cohérente. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il avait ressentit l'irrésistible envie de taquiner gentiment la petite brune. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'elle monte sur ses grands chevaux son impulsivité à rétorquer sans cesse le faisait souvent sourire.

- Quoi ! Je tremblais pas comme une feuille ! Et puis, de toute manière sans mon intervention, j'aurais ai bien aimé vous y voir ! Moi je suis qu'une élève, elle ne peut pas s'attaquer à moi de façon trop… Brutal. Mais vous déjà qu'elle vous déteste, vous ne vous seriez jamais sorti de ce pétrin.

Peut être trois courtes secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Will ne se décide à lui dire qu'il rigolait juste avec elle. Trois secondes où le silence fut d'or et nécessaire ne serait-ce que pour apprécier la fougue de son élève qui n'aimait pas du tout qu'on raille d'elle.

_« Même si c'est sans méchanceté » _Ria-t-il intérieurement.

- Je plaisantais Rachel, je sais très bien ce que tu as fait pour moi… Lui sourit-il tout en apposant simplement sa main sur son épaule puis fit demi-tour pour prendre ses dernières affaires qui traînaient sur le piano. La jeune fille ne comprit pas le sens de ce rictus et de son geste mais elle les apprécia. Parce qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on remette son sang-froid en question, elle s'était laissée emporter par sa frénésie et lui avait rétorqué du tac au tac. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'air de mal le prendre, elle avait plus perçu de l'amusement. Essayait-il de jouer avec ses nerfs ? C'était possible. Mais pourquoi ? Cela restait encore un mystère pour elle.

- N'empêche, si elle vient à te créer des ennuis j'aimerais que tu viennes tout de suite m'en parler, ok ?

- … Oui.

Même s'il avait le dos tourner, l'intonation de ses mots ne le convint pas du tout alors il se décida à lui refaire face. Le regard vissé au sien et le timbre sérieux il redemanda :

- On est d'accord ? Ne me dis pas que tu le feras si tu n'en as pas l'intention.

- Ok, je viendrais vous voir s'il y a un problème. Mais je n'ai pas grande chose à craindre, pas vrai ?

Il n'eu même pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit que Rachel compris, rien qu'à voir la tête qu'il faisait, qu'elle pouvait s'attendre à des représailles.

_« Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué ? » _Pensa la cadette, amer.

Après cette brève discussion, ils sortirent de la salle et firent un petit bout de route ensemble. Pendant la durée du trajet Will s'était sentit obligé de la féliciter pour son duos mais aussi de la questionner sur le choix de la chanson afin de savoir si elle était sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision. À cela elle lui répondit simplement et sereinement que c'était pour les aider, Finn et elle, à tourner la page une bonne fois pour toutes. Et Will se sentit étonnement heureux face à cette révélation. La savoir à nouveau seule, l'idée lui plaisait bien trop…

Au moment où ils durent se séparer Will lui souhaita un bon concert pour demain sachant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance qu'il se croise au milieu de la foule qu'il y aurait. Mais c'était sans compter sur Rachel qui prévoyait déjà de s'incruster le plus possible à ses côtés, histoire de se donner l'impression de passer une soirée en sa compagnie.

Sur la route pour aller en cours, la brunette laissa vagabonder son esprit sur la soirée de demain. Elle était franchement ravie de pouvoir profiter d'un concert avec son nouvel ami Sam qu'elle estimait beaucoup. De plus bénéficier de la présence de Mr Schuester n'était que du bonus. Malgré tout quelque chose ne cessait de lui tarauder l'esprit. Il avait dit qu'il ramènerait quelqu'un et ça avait été un jeu d'enfant de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une personne de sexe féminin. Cela la contrariait passablement mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus c'était de se mettre dans ces états pour un homme qui ne partagerait jamais ce qu'elle ressentait même si dans un certain sens elle ne savait pas trop de quoi il était réellement question. Un fantasme, une amourette d'adolescente qui perdait complètement le nord ou bien peut être tout simplement un désir physique qui prenait naissance dans tout son être. Difficile parfois de poser un mot sur des sensations ressenties surtout quand il s'agit d'un professeur.

* * *

Tandis que tout le monde s'affairait autour de lui à rejoindre leur classe, Will après avoir quitté Rachel s'aventura près des bureaux de l'administration afin de donner à Figgins ce que par pure chance il avait récupérer. Il devait bien l'admettre mais sa bonne étoile avait travaillé pour lui aujourd'hui. D'abord Beiste – il se demandait toujours ce qu'il lui avait pris – et par la suite Rachel grâce au cran dont elle avait fait preuve. Autant dire que la mission était un franc succès.

Une fois devant la porte de Figgins après qu'il ait toqué à celle-ci, le proviseur le pria d'entrée. Il ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il pénétrait dans les lieux et partit directement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à l'autre. Il croisa ses mains sur son ventre et attaqua directement :

- J'ai récupéré ce que vous vouliez et effacé le reste.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda le proviseur à la fois choqué et tout excité. Will était content il avait toute son attention.

- Evidemment. Il introduit sa main dans sa poche et en extirpa la clé. Il la tendit à Figgins mais juste avant que celui-ci l'attrape, il recula sa main et rajouta le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Avant de vous la donner j'aimerais vous demandez de me signer un document qui attestera que dorénavant l'auditorium ne nous sera plus jamais enlevé.

Les deux s'observèrent suspicieusement jusqu'à ce que le proviseur ouvre un tiroir de son bureau. Il en sortit un papier officiel vierge. Il écrivit rapidement quelque chose, le signa et imprima le tampon de l'école dessus. Il la tendit ensuite à Will qui put y lire dessus :

"Je soussigné, Principal Figgins du lycée William McKinley, certifie que l'auditorium, utilisé pour l'entraînement du Glee Club, ne leur sera plus retiré pour quelques raisons que se soit sauf cas de problèmes causé simplement par la chorale."

- Cela vous semble satisfaisant ?

- Oui, c'est bon. Mais pourrais-je vous demander de nous accordé une séance de plus lundi. Vous savez après une semaine pareille, on a pris du retard sur les répétitions

- C'est entendu. Maintenant apposez votre signature à côté de la mienne et tout sera en ordre.

Le jeune professeur s'exécuta puis fit de nouveau glisser le papier au principal.

- Vous êtes sur et certain que tout à été supprimé et que ceci… Il leva la clé devant les yeux de Will… Est la seul preuve existante.

- J'en suis persuadé. J'ai pu détruire le fichier sur son ordinateur mais au dernier moment j'ai pensé qu'elle avait certainement laissé l'enregistrement sur la caméra alors je l'ai cherché et une fois trouvé j'ai tout effacé.

- Et si elle gardait encore un document chez elle ?

- On ne le sait pas, on peut juste attendre et voir. Je suis prêt à prendre des risques pour vous et le glee club mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à entrer par effraction chez Sue pour chercher un fichier très certainement inexistant. Sue a peut être plusieurs coups d'avance sur nous mais ça va changer…

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Simplement que je ne me laisserai plus marché sur les pieds.

Sur ces mots il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais juste au moment où il passait la porte, Figgins lui demanda une dernière chose :

- Vous n'avez pas regardé les fichiers, n'est ce pas Will ?

- Bien sur que non. Lui mentit-il alors qu'il faisait tout pour rester le plus impassible possible car les images qu'il avait vues étaient d'un ridicule affligeant. Alors qu'il sortait, dos au bureau son sourire s'élargit. Il fallait bien accorder à Sue qu'elle savait faire preuve de créativité. Mettre Figgins dans de telles conditions et drapé de la sorte il n'y avait qu'elle pour réussir ce genre de plan.

Près de la fin du couloir réservé au bureau de l'administration, il fit une halte devant celui d'Emma qui, l'ayant aperçu, lui avait fait signe d'entrer. Elle devait surement venir d'arriver puisque cinq minutes plus tôt elle n'y était pas. Il s'introduit dans les lieux tandis qu'ils se saluèrent brièvement.

- Tu veux me parler ? Il y a un problème ?

- Euh… Pas vraiment un problème mais je voulais discuter de toi de deux de tes élèves du Glee club.

Will sourcilla puis la pria de poursuivre. C'est alors qu'elle lui fit part du passage dans son bureau de Sam et Rachel qui avaient été renvoyé la veille de leur cours pour insolence. Elle le prévint aussi que les deux seraient collés le mercredi suivant. Mais elle appuya surtout un point :

- Tu sais, dès qu'un nouvel élève est transféré dans le lycée, je jette toujours un coup d'œil à son dossier afin de connaître son parcours scolaire. Et quand j'ai vu celui de Sam Evans, j'ai vite remarqué qu'il avait eu pas mal de problèmes avec son comportement dans ses précédentes écoles. Dégradation des locaux, injures, bagarres… Je ne serais pas étonné s'il avait, en plus de ça, un casier judiciaire.

Will resta perplexe face à ces déclarations. C'était sûr que son dossier était chargé.

- Il… Il avait peut être des circonstances atténuantes pour tout ça.

- Je ne sais pas, ils n'en font pas mention mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je m'inquiète plus pour Rachel dans cette histoire. Elle a l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre avec lui et je ne pense pas que traîner avec un garçon comme lui soit bon pour elle. Tu les aurais vus hier, s'être fait virer de classe n'avait pas l'air de les ennuyer, je dirais que c'était l'inverse même. Et puis, c'est Rachel qui a commencé à répondre de façon insolente au professeur en premier…

Will digéra les mots de la conseillère. Il était vrai que la jolie brune affrontait des moments difficiles ces derniers temps et puis il sentait que s'y l'on grattait un peu sous la surface, d'autres tourments viendraient se rajouter à ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. Il se demandait si l'avoir mise avec Sam était, en fin de compte, une aussi bonne idée que ça. Mais au fil de la semaine, il l'avait vu retrouver le sourire en sa compagnie, elle avait même réussi à tourner définitivement la page avec Finn. Il ne savait si le garçon en était pour beaucoup dans cette affaire pourtant il fallait bien avouer qu'après une semaine avec lui, elle avait réussi à avancer.

Et là, encore une fois, il fut frappé par ce sentiment qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que ses pensées déviaient sur les deux jeunes adolescents et leur relation grandissante. Même s'il était réellement heureux d'entendre les rires de la jeune fille s'élever de nouveau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contrarié par le fait qu'il n'en soit pas l'instigateur, que ce ne soit pas grâce à lui qu'elle est réussie à reprendre pied. Au fond il se sentait réellement j…

_« Dit le, ça t'aidera à l'accepter » _Pensa-t-il férocement.

Jaloux. Jaloux de tous, et plus précisément de Sam en ce moment, pour pouvoir autant l'approcher sans risquer le moindre encombre ou problème de conscience.

Depuis maintenant presque une minute Will n'avait rien dit, il avait le regard posé sur le bord du bureau, l'esprit bien loin du souci principal. Emma s'impatienta et rajouta naturellement :

- Rachel est un quelqu'un d'influençable, je n'aimerais pas que…

- C'est faux ! Hurla-t-il presque, le regard noir, une certaine agressivité pointait dans sa voix.

La crainte s'insinuant sur les traits d'Emma le fit se détendre légèrement. Il avait explosé et il s'en voulait car il venait de déverser sa rage contre quelqu'un qui essayait de bien faire. Mais entendre la rouquine dire que Rachel était une personne influençable l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. C'était comme si on en venait à la conclusion qu'elle était faible alors que se n'était certainement pas son cas.

« _Fragile peut être mais faible, ça non ! »_

Will se frotta le front machinalement et relança la voix un peu tremblante :

- Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas crier… Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle. C'est une jeune fille forte, résolu et sûr d'elle, elle ne se laisserait pas embarquer dans quoi que se soit sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Cela dit j'apprécie que tu m'en ais parlé. Je garderais un œil sur les deux, ok ?

- B… Bien… Désolé Will, je ne voulais pas t'énerver… Dit-elle timidement.

- Non c'est ma faute. Je suis un peu stressé ces derniers temps et j'ai du mal à me contrôler.

Sur cette phrase, il lui dit au revoir et quitta son bureau.

* * *

Lorsque Rachel rentra chez elle, vendredi soir, il était vingt trois heures passés. Mercedes et Kurt leur avait proposé, à elle et Sam, dans la journée de sortir avec eux le soir même. Les quatre avaient traîné un peu en ville un moment avant d'aller dîner dans un snack puis d'aller au cinéma du coin voir un bon film. Ce fut une soirée sympathique pleine de rire et de discussions en tout genre. Le type même de soirée que Rachel ne vivait presque jamais. Quand elle sortait encore avec Finn, ils faisaient pas mal de sorties mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de simplement s'amuser un vendredi soir avec ses camarades qui, elle le sentait, commençaient à devenir de véritable amis.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon, elle aperçut au fond de la pièce son père Mike en train de travailler dur sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence donc elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et le surpris vivement en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Rachel ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer, tu m'as fait peur.

- Pour une fois, ça change. Lui sourit-elle gentiment.

Il sortit sa tête de ses dossiers et fit pivoter sa chaise pour lui faire face.

- Ça a été ta soirée ?

- Oui, super. Et celle de demain s'annonce bien aussi.

- Demain ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lâcha enfin le morceau.

- La compétition dont je t'ai parlé en début de semaine, Sam et moi l'avons remporté et demain on va au concert du groupe Lifehouse.

- Mais c'est génial ça ! Il la prit dans ses bras et rajouta. Je suis fier de toi.

- Merci p'pa.

Il la relâcha et lui demanda le regard plein de sous entendu :

- Alors tu y vas seulement avec Sam, hein ?

- P'pa, arrête ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi.

- Ah ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'intéresser au fait que de beau garçon entre dans ta vie !

- C'est sur mais ne tire pas non plus de conclusion hâtive. Sam et moi on est juste ami ça s'arrête là alors arrête de te faire des films. Même si ses mots montrèrent sa sincérité par rapport au sentiment qu'elle avait envers Sam, elle ne put s'empêcher de finir sa phrase sur une petite taquinerie.

_« Comment pourrai-je penser à Sam alors que LUI occupe toute mes pensées… »_ S'énerva-t-elle pensivement contre elle-même.

_- _N'empêche, lui a l'air de bien t'aimer…

- … Tu te fais des idées.

Après ça, le père et la fille, arrêtèrent net de parler du blond et dialoguèrent des cours de la jeune fille, de sa soirée, du film qu'elle avait vu mais ce fut tout. Elle monta dans sa chambre, espérant passer une nuit sans « problème de conscience ». Malheureusement pour elle, étant donné la soirée qui l'attendait, elle ne put que penser à son professeur. Le savoir au même concert qu'elle, au même moment, l'excitait excessivement. Bien trop pour une simple élève. Mais c'était comme ça, autant se l'avouer, elle savait qu'elle désirait William Schuester…

Ce désir devenait un fardeau lourd à porter. Il était très dur de faire face à toutes ces nouvelles sensations qu'elle ressentait dans tout son être. Dès qu'il posait son regard sur elle, des papillonnements faisait trembler son estomac, des frissons parcouraient tout son être et la fièvre lui montait à la tête.

Même si cela lui faisait mal, elle aimait consacrer ses pensées à lui avant que le sommeil ne vienne l'emporter. Tenter de s'imaginer la possibilité qu'un jour son fantasme devienne réalité l'aidait à contrôler toutes ses envies qui la prenait lorsque qu'elle le voyait. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle n'avait pas ressentie ça l'année passée. Pourquoi cela l'avait prise seulement depuis ces trois dernières semaines. Surement parce qu'elle s'était seulement focalisé sur ses cours, sa popularité, ses ex, le Glee club… Mais ce n'était peut être pas plus mal en fin de compte car au moins pendant tout ce temps elle était resté aveugle, aveugle face à l'être qui l'avait rendu plus forte, qui l'avait toujours soutenu.

Lorsque le sommeil vint l'étreindre, elle gardait Will en toile de fond souriant pour elle, un regard noir de désir au fond des ses grand yeux bruns.

* * *

Le samedi matin Will décida de se prélasser un peu plus au fond de son lit. Après tout il l'avait bien mérité après la rude semaine qu'il venait de passer. Le stress occasionné par l'affaire Sue l'avait passablement éreinté et il remerciait le ciel d'avoir réussi à arranger toute cette merde qui les faisait tous traîner du pied. En tout cas, ce soir il pourrait se détendre au son d'un groupe dont il appréciait la mélodie ayant un petit faible surtout pour le timbre de voix du chanteur. Ce n'était pas un groupe qu'il aimait plus que ça mais ça lui ferait du bien et lui changerai les idées. La veille il avait appelé Janis, son rencard prévu pour ce soir, afin de convenir de l'heure où il passerait la prendre. Le concert ne commençait pas avant vingt-une heures donc il s'était dit qu'il pourrait l'emmener au restaurant avant. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion la concernant, excepté qu'il la trouvait gentil quoique un peu naïve tout de même. Même s'il savait que ça n'irai jamais loin, il avait au moins quelqu'un avec qui passer sa soirée et qui sait peut être qu'elle accepterait de venir chez lui un peu plus tard. Parce que Will comme tout à chacun avait des besoins et il se devait de les assouvir. Surtout que la frustration se faisait très pesante depuis que son esprit lui jouait de mauvaises blagues pas vraiment très saines. Disons-le franchement mais sentir les muscles de son corps se tendre lorsque il l'apercevait n'était pas en soi quelque chose de très correcte, pas plus que de diriger toutes ses pensées vers elle à une fréquence non négligeable ou bien encore d'être de jaloux de ses camarades qui avait une place qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir.

_«Putain j'suis vraiment dérangé ! Comment j'ai pu tomber aussi bas ! »_

Difficile d'admettre que, au fond de soi, le corps et l'âme désiraient une chose « interdite » dont la saveur devait rester loin de leur portée malgré l'envie qui devenait presque irrépressible.

Il allait être impératif pour lui rester le plus loin possible de son élève car il savait que lors d'un concert, il lui serait bien plus facile de se rapprocher d'elle. Cependant il fallait rester très prudent car à Lima les rumeurs couraient plutôt vite et dans ce cas précis, il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de futile, c'était très sérieux au contraire. Mais il était adulte et responsable alors il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire profiter de son rendez-vous et laisser Rachel profiter du sien.

Will regarda le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit, celui-ci lui indiqua qu'il était déjà onze heures. Il venait de passer une bonne demi-heure de plus entre la fraîcheur des draps et se décida enfin à se lever pour enfin s'occuper l'esprit et commencer sa journée. Celle-ci fut assez banale dans l'ensemble à un détail prêt qui avait toute son importance. Il avait corrigé des copies, mis en place le thème de la semaine suivante pour la chorale, déjeuner, fait quelques courses, pris sa douche… Puis ce fut à ce moment là qu'il y avait eu un changement conséquent sur ces habitudes.

Car lui qui sortait toujours de sa douche l'esprit tranquille, apaisé, l'avait cette fois-ci quitté avec beaucoup de culpabilité mais néanmoins libéré d'une partie de sa frustration. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à se préparer pour sa sortie, il était parti faire un tour sous la douche. Et une fois sous l'écoulement fluide qui se déversait sur son corps agréablement, sa main avait glissé lentement sur son torse jusqu'à atteindre son entre jambe. Il s'était mis à caresser délicatement son membre, de lent va et vient des plus excitant. Il avait fermé ses paupières et l'avait sentit s'insinuer en lui. Il ne put alors que s'imaginer la douceur de sa peau courant entre ses doigts, le goût de ses lèvres capturées par les siennes, les tremblements entre ses reins lorsqu'il la pénètrerait pour la première fois… Il avait songé à leurs souffles erratiques qui s'accorderaient parfaitement, de leurs cœurs qui battraient à tout rompre, la transpiration qui se mêlerait à l'eau tombant sur leur corps, il s'était senti si bien qu'enfin il s'était libéré dans un lourd grognement.

Lorsqu'il eu rouvert les yeux, la honte l'avait submergé. S'en même y réfléchir il s'était répandu sur le sol froid de la douche. Il s'était offert un incroyable moment de jouissance dans lequel Rachel avait joué le personnage principal dans l'esprit tordu qui l'habitait. Il n'y avait même pas pensé, c'était venu si naturellement, il n'avait rien put contrôler…

Malgré le trouble qui l'avait prit après sa douche, il s'était ressaisie durant le temps qu'il lui avait pour finir de se préparer. Il ne répétait sans cesse que ce n'était rien, qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme et que maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, ça ne le reprendrai plus. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croyait… Il attrapa ses clefs, enfin prêt et quitta son appartement chercher Janis pour leur rendez-vous.

* * *

Rachel avait tourné en rond tout l'après-midi, dans l'attente bien trop longue de la soirée de ce samedi soir. Elle était à la fois excitée et nerveuse. Et ses deux choses n'était dû qu'a la présence de Mr Schuester au concert du groupe qui passait aux Allen County Fairgrounds ce soir, à vingt-une heure. Elle avait tenté de se distraire par tous les moyens possibles mais ce fut sans succès. Même s'entraîner au chant n'avait pas aidé. Mais l'après midi était enfin terminé, il était dix-neuf heures passé et d'ici une heure elle devrait aller prendre Sam chez lui. Une fois qu'elle serait en sa compagnie, elle arrêterait de se monter la tête pour toutes ces broutilles, concernant son professeur, qui n'avaient aucun sens. La présence du blond l'empêchait de penser à tout ça. Quand elle était avec lui, la douleur s'estompait et faisait place au rire et à la joie. Mais il n'aidait pas seulement à oublier Mr Schue, depuis sa vrai rencontre avec le garçon Samedi dernier, elle sentait les problèmes qu'elle intériorisait en elle moins lourd, moins pesant. Il était une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie qui devenait de plus en plus chaotique. Cependant elle ne se sentait pas la force de lui parler de tous ces tracas, elle ne voulait pas faire fuir le seul véritable ami qu'elle est réussie à se faire. Il y avait ses autres camarades bien sur tels que Kurt, Mercedes, Mike… Mais, Sam, était différent c'était plus facile d'être soi-même avec lui.

Après avoir avalé un encas, histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac, il était enfin l'heure de rejoindre le blond. Elle salua ses pères avant de sortir et une fois dehors elle monta en voiture. Elle tapa l'adresse que le garçon lui avait donnée la veille sur le GPS et mit quinze minutes bonne minutes pour atteindre sa destination. Elle se retrouvait à Richie Avenue, dans un quartier de la ville plutôt pauvre qui restait tout de même tranquille étant donné que beaucoup de famille habitait cette avenue. Elle s'arrêta au numéro 38 puis descendit de voiture.

Elle passa le petit portillon donnant sur une petite cour où traînait dans l'herbe un vélo pour enfant ainsi qu'un ballon de football. Le vélo piqua son attention car Sam n'avait encore jamais parlé d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur. Elle monta les marches du perron et toqua à la porte, la sonnette n'avait, semble-t-il, pas encore été réparée. On vint lui ouvrir rapidement, une chevelure blonde qui n'appartenait pas à Sam mais à une femme qui devait avoir entre trente et trente-cinq ans, la taille élancée et gracieuse. Ses traits étaient fins malgré quelques rides marqués sous ses yeux certainement dû à son rôle de mère célibataire.

- Bonsoir, je viens chercher Sam.

- Bonsoir, tu dois être Rachel ? Me demanda-t-elle un franc sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres. Sam avait exactement le même.

- Oui.

- Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Entre, il est dans sa chambre avec son frère.

_« Donc il a bien un frère » _

- Merci Madame Evans.

- Je t'en prie, appelles-moi Kristin.

Elle lui laissa le passage afin qu'elle pénètre dans leur petite maisonnette. Elle atterrit dans un petit hall teinté de blanc qui se poursuivait par un couloir qui devait mener aux chambres. La première porte à gauche conduisait à la cuisine et la deuxième devait très certainement être celle du salon. C'était une maison des plus banales mais il s'y dégageait une certaine convivialité.

- Sam, ton amie, Rachel, est arrivé ! Scanda Kristin à travers toute la maison puis s'adressa à la jeune fille. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Je prendrai bien un soda, si vous en avez, s'il vous plaît ?

- C'est comme si c'était fait, tu peux aller t'installer dans le salon le temps que Sam arrive.

Alors que la mère de Sam partait dans la cuisine, la petite brune partit s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Après, peut être trente secondes elle entendit le brouhaha de deux personnes qui se chamaillait se rapprocher d'elle. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre le plus jeune des frères n'acceptait pas d'avoir perdu à son jeu vidéo et accusait le plus grand d'avoir triché. Ce à quoi l'autre répondit qu'il n'était « qu'un microbe écervelé incapable d'appuyer sur de simple touche lorsque l'ordinateur lui demandait ».

Ils arrivèrent en trombe dans le salon, le gamin accroché au dos de Sam, essayant de l'arrêter mais sans succès. Lorsque les deux tombèrent sur le visage perplexe de Rachel, ils restèrent plantés sur place ne faisant aucun mouvement jusqu'à ce que Sam interrompe le silence :

- Il a perdu et c'est sa façon de se venger.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Rigola-t-elle.

Sam pria son frère de descendre de son dos afin de venir la saluer. Il la prit amicalement dans ses bras, lui fit un compliment sur sa tenue – choisie avec soin sachant qu'elle verrait son professeur ce soir- puis la présenta au « microbe » comme il l'appelait si bien. Il s'appelait Danny, très certainement le diminutif de Daniel, il été âgé de onze ans. Ses cheveux, si c'était possible était encore plus blond que ceux de Sam et pour sûr il serait très certainement aussi beau que son frère une fois plus grand. Mais le plus étonnant était sa façon de parler, toujours très franche, qui donnait presque l'impression d'avoir un mini-Sam en face de soi. Alors que je discutais joyeusement avec les deux, sa mère entra en scène avec un plateau dans les bras où étaient posés boissons et apéritifs. Elle devait apprécier de recevoir des gens chez elle.

- T'aurais pas dû tant ramener, M'man ! Lança Sam quelque peu exaspéré.

- C'est la première amie que je te vois ramener ici, tu peux au moins me laisser l'accueillir comme il se doit. Dit-elle tout en déposant ce qu'elle tenait sur la table masse puis partie s'asseoir dans le fauteuil perpendiculaire au sofa.

- Ok, mais t'en fais toujours trop. La taquina Sam.

La famille Evans et Rachel se mirent à discuter calmement. Kristin ne put s'empêcher de raconter de petite anecdote de son fils alors qu'il était encore enfant ce qui mit un peu mal à l'aise. Une l'avait marqué plus que les autres alors que Sam avait seulement huit ans, lors d'un spectacle auquel il n'avait pu participer à cause de son âge, le garçon avait débarqué sur scène à la fin de tous les numéros et s'était mis à faire un sketch critiquant les toilettes à l'école. Un sketch tellement réussi qu'il avait eu droit à la seconde place tellement il avait fait rire les gens dans la salle.

Incroyable était que déjà à huit ans, il ait un tel courage et qui plus es la volonté de faire passer un message important à ses yeux.

- Bien vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille, j'ai pas envie de rater le concert. S'exprima Sam alors qu'il jetait un œil à sa montre. Il se leva, tendit sa main à son amie qui l'accepta et le rejoins.

La jeune fille salua chaleureusement sa mère tandis que son petit frère vint l'enlacer gentiment. Devant l'entrée le blond attrapa son manteau et avant que les deux n'aient pu franchir le seuil de la porte ils entendirent la voix de sa mère lui rappeler qu'il devait être à la maison au plus tard à une heure du matin.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas. Je serai surement là bien avant.

Et ils quittèrent la maison de ce cher Sam, l'esprit focalisé sur la soirée qui les attendaient. Sur la route, ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien quand au bout d'un moment Rachel demanda simplement :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un frère ?

- Je sais pas… Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler…

- En tout cas il te ressemble beaucoup, ça en est presque choquant. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ouais, je sais. Il a toujours pris exemple sur moi. J'espère seulement qu'il sera plus prudent que moi, ma vie n'a pas vraiment été un long fleuve tranquille pour le moment.

- Ta mère a été plutôt clair là-dessus. Rigola-t-elle.

- Ouais, bah t'as plutôt pas intérêt à en parler ! Dit-il sur un ton faussement menaçant.

Il poursuivre leur route dans une ambiance plutôt festive, la musique de la radio se répercutait partout dans la voiture. Les deux s'amusaient en chanter sur toutes les chansons qu'ils connaissaient puis enfin ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous.

Ils remarquèrent bien vite que beaucoup de monde était attendu ce soir vu la queue qu'il y avait. Et puis, dans la petite ville de Lima en Ohio, qu'un groupe très célèbre dans tout le pays vienne jouer était en soi un évènement à ne pas rater. Comme tous ils allèrent en bout de fil et attendirent leur tour pour rentrer dans la salle de concert. Durant l'attente, Rachel n'arrêtait pas de chercher du regard un certain professeur qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir étant donné sa petite taille.

Et le dit professeur, justement, venait tout juste de se garer sur le parking avec sa compagne de la soirée. Ils partirent en direction du bout de fil passant devant ceux qui étaient arrivés plus tôt qu'eux. Quand ils passèrent une bonne moitié de la queue, Mr Schue se fit interpeller par une voix qu'il connaissait :

- Eh ! Mr Schuester, on est là ! Rejoignez-nous. L'interpella Sam.

Will regarda en biais sa partenaire, puis le garçon et la très belle jeune fille à ses côtés après une courte réflexion il s'avança vers eux, Janis accroché à son bras.

- Bonsoir vous deux. Vous allez bien ? Will laissa son regard s'étendre plus longuement sur Rachel. Elle portait un tee-shirt blanc échancré qui mettait bien en valeur ses seins sous une petite veste de cuir marron. Son pantalon moulant noir laissait deviner des hanches finement taillées. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique et bien loin de ses pulls en laine à l'effigie de toutes sortes d'animaux. On aurait put la confondre avec une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année cependant il fallait qu'il se le rappelle sans cesse ce n'était pas le cas.

- On s'apprête à assister à un bon concert, ça peut qu'aller bien. N'est ce pas Rachel ? Interrogea-t-il son ami en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

- On avait vraiment hâte depuis qu'on a gagné le concours. Sourit-elle de toutes ses dents à son professeur. Et l'air de rien, elle l'interrogea sur ce qui l'avait profondément irrité dès qu'elle avait aperçu son professeur. Elle pointa du menton la femme pendu à ses basques. Vous ne nous présentez pas Mr Schue ?

- Ah si, désolé. Janis voici Sam et Rachel, les deux élèves qui ont gagné le concours dont je t'ai parlé. Et vous deux, eh bien je vous présente Janis.

Sam serra la main de la femme puis se fut ensuite le tour de Rachel qui avec toute la mauvaise foi dont elle pouvait faire preuve lui dit :

- Enchanté !

Et elle lui serra la main si fort, qu'elle vit les traits de la femme qui lui faisait face se contracté légèrement.

- Euh… oui, moi aussi. Balbutia celle que Rachel voyait comme une gêne pour ce soir.

Sam ne remarqua rien mais Will qui avait l'œil eu la drôle d'impression que lorsque les deux demoiselles s'étaient présentés, Rachel, malgré son grand –faux- sourire, fusillait des yeux son rencard. De plus, la Janis, semblait un peu confuse. Il dévisagea alors de nouveau son élève qui posait un défilé de questions anodines à la femme qui l'accompagnait ce soir. Il connaissait Rachel et il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'interroger autant sur le cas d'une inconnue, qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange là-dessous et le rictus dessiné sur ses lèvres n'arrangeait en rien le mal-être du professeur. Parce que ce sourire, il avait appris à le reconnaître. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un masque qu'elle utilisait pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Ainsi donc Will détestait qu'elle fasse ça car, à son goût, elle l'utilisait bien trop fréquemment et cela l'empêchait à chaque de comprendre entièrement la cadette. Même si ses prunelles la trahissaient de temps en temps ce n'était jamais assez pour qu'il arrive à entrevoir la réalité de ses sentiments.

N'ayant même pas remarqué l'attention de Will qui était passé de la suspicion, à la colère pour en arriver à un regard un brin mélancolique, Rachel poursuivait ses questions qui, il fallait l'avouer n'avait plus beaucoup de sens. Bien sur, elle en apprenait sur cette asperge qui l'accompagnait –notamment qu'elle n'y connaissait rien en musique- mais si elle s'efforçait de garder la conversation c'était simplement pour que l'autre ait le moins d'occasion possible de parler avec son professeur. La petite brune savait que c'était complètement puéril de faire un truc pareil mais voilà, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle enviait tellement cette femme, qu'elle refusait intérieurement que celle-ci ait droit à ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais ne serait-ce qu'efflorer du doigt.

Malheureusement pour Rachel, il arriva un moment où elle dût s'arrêter de l'interroger au risque de demander des choses de l'ordre du très personnel. Elle avait déjà osé lui demandé si elle avait été mariée, ce qui n'était pas le genre de choses à poser à une inconnue. Alors le cœur serré, elle lança un dernier coup d'œil à son professeur qui avait, depuis même pas dix secondes, cessé de la fixer et se retourna pour dialoguer avec Sam. Au moins, lui, arriverait à lui changer les idées.

Après dix bonnes minutes à patienter dans la file, tous les quatre purent enfin entrés. Le club n'était pas des plus gigantesque mais suffisamment gand pour accueillir des centaines de personnes. La teinte des murs mélangeait très bien le blanc, noir et bordeaux offrant au lieu un sentiment d'obscurité bienveillante. Un bar était situé à quelques pas d'eux, des tables étaient disposés ici et là contre les murs de la salle tandis que la scène trônait majestueusement au fond.

Il était vingt et une heure moins dix, le show commencerait dans à peine dix minutes. Mais à la grande déception de Rachel, une fois à l'intérieur, Will se tourna vers les deux jeune gens :

- Bon, on va se laisser là. Si vous avez le moindre de problèmes, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Et sur cette phrase qui n'attendait pas de réponse il disparut dans la foule, l'autre Janis n'arrivant même plus à se décoller de lui. La rage montait graduellement en elle.

- Rachel, ça va ?

- Hein ? Fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre. Le blond qui se trouvait à ses côtés, se posta face à elle et la prit calmement par les épaules.

- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? On peut rentrer si tu veux.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle hagarde avant de se reprendre. Non ! T'en fais pas je vais très bien. On s'est battu pour ça cette semaine, j'ai vraiment pas l'intention de laissé passer cette soirée.

- Content de te l'entendre dire. Suis-moi, je vais nous commander à boire !

- D'accord.

Une fois arrivé au bar, Sam demanda à Rachel de resté un peu en retrait. Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il lui répondit qu'il comptait utiliser sa fausse pièce d'identité pour qu'il leur prenne un simple cocktail. Rachel qui n'avait encore jamais bu une seule goutte d'alcool resta un peu perplexe mais son ami la rassura en lui disant qu'il s'agissait que d'un simple verre, que ça ne lui ferai aucun mal. Il avait certainement raison, se lâcher un peu ne pourra pas lui faire de mal. Le blond partit voir le barman, lui montra sa pièce d'identité et le tout glissa comme de l'eau de roche. Il revint avec leur boisson, lui en tendit une puis lui signala qu'il s'agissait d'un gin tonic. Elle but prudemment une première gorgée.

- Alors ?

- C'est vraiment bon ! Répondit-elle sincèrement.

- Je sais ! Rigola-t-il. Attend t'as… Il rapprocha sa main du visage de la jeune fille et effaça une goutte qui traîner au coin de sa lèvre. Voilà, c'est mieux !

La jeune fille rougit un peu face à cette petite attention. Sam était toujours très doux avec elle. Un geste de la sorte par Mr Schue lui aurait fait perdre tous ces moyens mais avec lui s'était toujours simple.

- Allez viens, on va aller près de la scène.

Il attrapa sa main et avancèrent difficilement à travers la cohue rassemblée qui semblait impatiente que le groupe monte sur scène. Après avoir atteint celle-ci avec hardiesse, les deux étaient de nouveau tout excités.

Un homme s'avança alors sur scène. Dès son entrée le brouhaha devint un murmure, il attrapa le micro sur scène et se mit à présenter le groupe :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous remercie d'être tous présents ce soir. Votre patience va prendre fin. Je vous présente pour la première fois, ici ce soir, The Lifehouse.

Une énorme salve d'applaudissement suivit ses mots et enfin on put entendre les premières notes d'une guitare se jouer derrière le rideau. Puis il se leva, un projecteur vint se poser sur le chanteur Jason Wade grattant machinalement sa guitare et se mit finalement à chanter. Les deux jeunes reconnurent directement le morceau qui n'allait pas tarder de partir, il s'agissait de « Broken ». La foule et les deux jeunes gens se laissaient entraîner par la mélodie enivrante.

- Je suis vraiment contente d'être là avec toi. Lança Rachel dans le tumulte à l'oreille de Sam. Pour toute réponse le garçon lui sourit gentiment et attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Bizarrement quand Sam faisait ça, elle ne sentait pas mal à l'aise par ce genre d'actions. Elle espérait seulement que Sam les voient comme elle le ressentait, deux amis très proche l'un de l'autre. Mais elle ne se concentra pas sur cela, elle profitait de la musique qui la berçait calmement et qui lui faisait un bien fou.

* * *

Un peu plus loin assis autour d'une table, Will profitait de la musique tandis que sa fréquentation semblait bien moins enthousiasme que lui. Depuis qu'ils avaient laissé les jeunes, ils avaient peu parlé, excepté quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi la petite brune avait été aussi insistante à son sujet ce à quoi le professeur avait répondu sans mentir il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Pendant qu'il regardait en direction de la scène, il aperçut parmi toutes les têtes, un blond qu'il reconnut facilement et juste à côté devait se tenir Rachel mais celle-ci était trop petite pour qu'il n'aperçoive qu'un seul de ses cheveux. Le morceau se termina puis passa à quelque chose de plus rythmé. Point en l'air, les corps gesticulant au son de la musique, le public commença à se lâcher sur la chanson. Alors Will, sentant l'ébullition monter, proposa à la femme en face de lui de venir danser. À sa demande elle ne parut pas très exalter mais elle accepta tout de même. Ils traversèrent une partie de la foule et sans même que Will ne s'en soit rendu compte, ses pas l'avaient conduit à seulement une quinzaine de mètres des deux adolescents. Le professeur attrapa les mains de son rendez-vous et s'aperçut très vite qu'à l'inverse de lui qui était un excellent danseur, elle était née avec deux pieds gauches. Il ne s'en moqua pas, loin de là, mais elle semblait vraiment gêné alors il lui fit la fleur d'écouter le groupe à ses côtés tout en restant stoïque.

Pas très loin des deux adultes, Sam et Rachel se déchaînaient sur la chanson. Ils dansaient l'un avec l'autre, le garçon conduisant la jeune fille dans une danse tournante et rapide. La jeune fille se laissait embarquer dans cette frénésie, oubliant les gens euphoriques autour d'elle, laissant les morceaux « Halfway gone », « Spin », « Whatever it takes » qui défilaient l'emporter loin de la tension quotidienne. Tout cela, elle savait qu'elle le devait à Sam, oui, mais avant tout à Mr Schue. Car sans lui elle n'aurait jamais put se retrouver ici. Elle riait, s'amusait, se trémoussait à s'en épuiser. Ses jambes tremblait tellement qu'elle faillit même tomber mais Sam la rattrapa au bon moment à bout de bras. Elle s'apprêtait à rire d'elle avec le garçon mais son sourire s'effaça lorsque derrière au dessus de son épaule, elle tomba sur son visage. Il avait le regard voilé par un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir pourtant elle l'avait vu tellement souvent ses derniers temps… Elle voulait irrésistiblement en connaître la signification surtout que quand il la regardait de cette façon, cela avait toujours tendance à accentuer son désir vis-à-vis de lui.

L'ambiance dans la salle était à son comble, sauf peut être pour une personne qui s'ennuyait affreusement de ne pas pouvoir danser. Et alors que Will jetait des regards circulaires sur les personnes autour de lui, ses yeux tombèrent sur elle. Il le cacha du mieux qu'il put mais cela lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Rachel dansait agréablement en compagnie de Sam. Elle était si joviale à cet instant que malgré l'envie de vouloir être à la place du blond, il se sentit réellement heureux de la voir rire de cette façon. Il aimait vraiment la voir aussi joyeuse cependant cela aurait été mieux encore s'il avait été responsable de son bonheur. Il ne put se résoudre à la lâcher du regard, trop hypnotisé par la captivante chorégraphie qu'elle improvisait au fur et à mesure des notes de musique qui répondaient comme un écho à sa danse.

Puis sans s'y attendre, il la vit trébucher mais elle se fit rapidement maintenir sur ses pieds par Sam. Et quand elle releva son visage, ses prunelles tombèrent sur les siennes. Il vit son sourire se gommer lentement alors que leurs regards l'un vers l'autre se faisait plus insistant, plus profond, plus intense… À cet instant précis il eu l'impression d'entrevoir son propre regard à travers le sien. Il pouvait comme s'infiltrer en elle et ce qu'il y vit lui fit un peu peur car les yeux de la jeune fille exprimaient un désir grandissant, le même que celui qu'il ressentait. Même quand il crut entendre son nom prononcé à plusieurs reprises, il n'y fit pas attention, trop fasciné pour s'en préoccuper. Ce fut quand il reçu une tape sur l'épaule qu'il décrocha enfin.

- Je suis là au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

- Ah… Désolé, j'étais…

- C'est pas grave. On peut aller boire un coup, j'en ai marre de rester debout comme ça. Dit-elle d'un ton assez agressif que Will n'apprécia pas particulièrement. Pourtant il accepta tout de même à contre cœur. Cela lui donnerait une excuse pour arrêter de dévorer son élève du regard ainsi que de s'imaginer des choses que son cerveau le torturait à croire. Il était incontestablement impossible que ce qu'il est crut voir soit vrai. Donc sans un regard en arrière vers sa cadette –malgré l'envie qui lui tenait le ventre- ils partirent en direction du bar.

Rachel s'était arrêtait de danser sous l'œil scrutateur de son ami. Elle était sûre de ne pas l'avoir rêvée cette fois-ci. Elle avait sentit son professeur s'introduire en elle, comme s'il avait réussit à lire dans son âme, à comprendre quelque chose qui ne devait pas être dévoilé. Mais voilà il s'était lui aussi laissé allé et elle avait put y voir bien plus qu'un regard que l'on lance à une élève normalement. C'était comme si son cœur avait enfin ouvert les yeux malgré que sa tête lui rabâchait sans cesse qu'elle se faisait des films et qu'il était temps qu'elle redescende sur terre.

Malgré ça, elle eu un gros pincement au cœur lorsque Will avait détourné son attention pour la refocalisé sur cette « Asperge » et qu'il était parti sans même se retourné vers elle, une dernière fois. La petite brune aurait aimé s'assurer de ne rien avoir imaginé.

- Tu t'es fais mal ? T'as l'air bizarre ?

La voix de Sam, qui criait pour couvrir la musique, interrompit brusquement le fil de ses pensées. Elle avait complètement oublié durant cet intervalle du lieu où elle se trouvait et avec qui elle y était.

- Hum Hum… Je fatigue un peu je crois. Tenta-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre contenance. Elle se dit qu'un verre lui ferai le plus grand bien étant donné la satisfaction qu'elle avait ressentie après un. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille reprendre un truc à boire, c'est moi qui paie cette fois-ci.

- Ouais, pas de soucie. Mais t'es sur que ça va ?

- Oui, tout va bien. Lui sourit-elle afin de le rassurer.

- Allez viens !

Et encore une fois, il la tira par la main à travers la foule. Quand ils atteignirent le bar, la chanson « Take me Away » résonnait dans tout la salle, les corps et bras de tout le monde se balançaient de gauche à droite en parfaite accord avec la mélodie. Sam alla leur commander deux nouvelles boissons avec l'argent que Rachel venait de lui donner. Il revint très rapidement et les deux s'accoudèrent à une table qui traînait là, sirotant tranquillement un autre Gin tonic. Ils profitaient, en retrait, cette fois-ci du spectacle permettant ainsi à Rachel de chercher le moindre signe de la présence de Mr Schue. Elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher, d'accord ! Mais en aucun cas elle ne se refuserait le privilège de l'observer de loin. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance leur regard s'accrocherait encore une fois…

La jeune fille perdue dans ses réflexions n'avait pas remarqué que son professeur était plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait. Celui-ci était partie s'asseoir sur une table casée dans le fond de la pièce, bien plus reculée que les autres, proche de l'entrée. L'homme et la femme qui était avec lui ce soir buvait lentement le verre qu'ils avaient entre les mains dans une ambiance plutôt froide. L'engouement de la salle ne déteignait pas sur eux et Will se dit bien vite qu'il avait fait une erreur de l'amener ici ce soir. Rien qu'au restaurant, elle s'était montrée gonflante, ennuyante et particulièrement exaspérante. Alors pour ne pas la regarder il fixait son regard sur le concert qui se jouait devant lui. Il distinguait mal les gens devant lui étant donné que la partie de la pièce où il se trouvait était presque dans la pénombre les lumières, spots et projecteurs étant tous rivés sur la scène et le public.

Pendant ce temps les deux adolescents discutaient agréablement autour d'un verre sur le concert, le groupe, les gens… Puis après quelques minutes leur verres se retrouvaient de nouveau vide alors avec des yeux de cocker Rachel tendit le sien à Sam. L'autre, riant de la tête qu'elle faisait, comprit très bien ce que cela signifiait.

- Faudrait pas non plus que t'en devienne accro. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Ah ça va, c'est juste pour ce soir. Et puis ce truc est vraiment bon, quoi !

- Je n'ai pas choisis ça pour rien. Termina-t-il sur un clin d'œil avant de repartir au bar.

Rachel patienta s'imprégnant de la musique qui l'entourait mais n'oublia pas pour autant de chercher son professeur des yeux. Sam revint alors que lui-même buvait lentement son verre, Rachel eu la mauvaise idée de le finir presque d'un coup.

- Eh, doucement ! Bois pas si vite !

- Pourquoi ?

- Sinon ça risque de rapidement te monter à la tête. En plus vu que tu n'es pas habitué.

- Mais non ! Regarde je vais très bien.

- Tu verras… Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Et seulement cinq minutes plus tard, ça n'avait pas loupé. Sam avait visé juste, Rachel sentait son corps comme plus léger, la tête lui tournait légèrement et la chaleur qui lui montait au visage devenait suffocante. Mais pire que ça, autre chose transperçait parmi ces effets, elle se sentit plus fragile d'un coup comme si un rien aurait put lui faire lâcher toutes ces larmes si longtemps retenue. Et si elle se mettait à penser à Mr Schuester maintenant, elle allait craqué devant son ami, c'était sur.

- Faut que je sorte, il fait trop chaud !

- Je t'avais prévenu… Tonna le blond même si au fond on pouvait lire sur ses traits qu'il était un peu inquiet. Je t'accompagne.

- Non, c'est bon pas la peine. Profite du concert, je vais juste prendre l'air pendant cinq minutes.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Invite plutôt une jolie fille à danser tu veux. Je reviens.

- Laquelle ? Elles ont toutes l'air un peu fade. Plaisanta-t-il alors qu'elle tournait déjà les talons.

- Je te fais confiance, tu trouveras bien ! Le nargua-t-elle en lui jetant une œillade complice par-dessus son épaule.

Elle courra presque jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Quand elle fut enfin dehors, elle partit sur la droite. Elle ne marcha pas dix mètres qu'elle trouva une embrasure donnant certainement sur la porte arrière du club. Elle s'appuya contre le mur le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de respirer un bon coup. D'ici on pouvait entendre très distinctement le concert qui se jouait à l'intérieur comme en acoustique. C'était vraiment relaxant. Elle resta à écouter le son durant peut être deux minute jusqu'à ce que entende des bruit de pas se rapprocher de sa cachette. Elle commença à prendre peur ne sachant qui s'avançait dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il apparut, elle se sentit rapidement soulager. Mais elle se demanda vivement ce qu'il faisait ici ? L'avait-il suivit ? Ça paraissait évident… Le pourquoi restait par contre inexpliqué.

* * *

Will toujours dans son coin à s'ennuyer comme un chien en cage, ne trouvait du réconfort qu'à travers la musique. En fin de compte avoir été en compagnie de ses deux élèves n'aurait pas été si mal. Excepté peut être pour son étrange attirance pour la jeune brune mais il aurait pu faire avec, non ? Pas sûr. Rien que ses regards l'auraient trahi. Il laissait vagabonder sa vision sur tout ce qui l'entourait, essayant de repérer par la même occasion les deux adolescents mais il faisait trop sombre pour bien distinguer les gens. Et puis à coup sur ils étaient retournés dans la fosse. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il vit une ombre s'avancer à toute allure jusqu'à l'entrée, qui était à quelques pas de sa table. Quand la silhouette fut assez proche, il distingua à qui elle appartenant. Elle divaguait et n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien. Alors qu'elle passait la porte, elle ne remarqua même sa présence, trop pressé de vouloir quitter les lieux. Mais pourquoi ?

Il virevolta sa tête vers Janis et lui lança rapidement :

- Il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose, attends moi là, ok ?

- Bien. Répondit-elle froidement.

_« Tu parles d'un rendez-vous celle là ! »_

Il quitta son siège assez brutalement puis passa l'entrée. Il la chercha du regard mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle n'était pas là. Il se retourna donc vers l'agent de sécurité qui traîné la et lui demanda si il n'avait pas vu passer une jeune fille brune plutôt petite il n'y avait pas trente secondes de ça. L'homme lui répondu par l'affirmatif et lui indiqua le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté. Il partit alors sur la droite, marchant calmement puis un peu plus loin, il vit les contours d'une ouverture apparaître. Il la dépassa et la vit adosser au mur. Le sentiment de crainte dans ses yeux s'effaça et se radouci lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

Les deux restèrent plantés l'un en face de l'autre, ils ne prononcèrent mots durant un court instant. Rachel se sentait embarrasser, se retrouver dans une allée plutôt sombre avec son professeur elle en avait rêvé –littéralement- mais s'y retrouver dans la réalité était une autre histoire. Elle se décida alors à briser le silence :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîte là Mr Schue ? Vous avez pas un rencard ce soir. La dernière phrase fut presque dite avec dégoût ce qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de Will.

- Elle peut attendre. Je t'ai vu sortir en quatrième vitesse alors je me suis inquiété. Dit-il tout en se rapprochant un peu mais laissant tout de même une certaine distance entre eux. Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

- Si, si. Y'a pas de soucie à se faire !

Elle tenta de se redresser du mieux qu'elle put pour montrer qu'elle allait bien elle ne se voyait pas dire à son professeur qu'elle avait picolé pour la première fois et qu'à présent la tête lui tournait. Bien évidemment, sans appuie elle ne cessait de sentir son crâne tangué dans tout les sens et dût donc, dans un long soupir, se réadosser au mur.

- Tu as bu ? Demanda-t-il étonné et à la fois contrarié.

- Quoi, je…non enfin oui.

- C'est oui ou c'est non ?

- C'était juste deux trois verres. C'est pas bien grave. Répondit-elle le ton légèrement coupable.

- Regardes-toi, t'as du mal à tenir sur tes jambes !

- Mais non, j'ai juste un coup de chaud, ok !

- Je te pensais plus maligne que ça Rachel. Dit-il durement même si en réalité il n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais voir sa cadette dans cet état l'exaspérait. Il voyait qu'elle était mal et elle en était la seul responsable.

Et pour la plus jeune cette réflexion lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé alors comment osait-il débarquer comme ça et venir lui faire morale. La colère en elle monta d'un cran, surtout que l'alcool n'arrangeait rien dans son état. Elle voulait lui hurler dessus qu'il en était en partie responsable, que s'il n'avait pas tourné les talons de cette façon un peu plus tôt elle n'aurait sans doute jamais repris un second verre, ni même un troisième.

- Eh bien désolé de vous décevoir. Mais vous n'êtes pas mon père, ni même un de mes amis alors je ne vois de quel droit vous venez me faire une leçon de vie. Gardez plutôt ça pour vos cours ! Elle tenta de contrôler les tremblements d'émotions de sa voix afin de la rendre la plus austère possible.

- Ne me parles sur ce ton Rachel, je reste tout de même ton professeur et…

- Oui, « mon professeur » ! C'est bien tout ce vous êtes, hein ? Rien de plus rien de moins ! S'emporta-t-elle sans même se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'elle sous entendait.

Et cette réplique calma les ardeurs de Will. Qu'insinuait-elle par là ? Serait-il possible…

_« Non, c'était impensable »_

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Rien, laissez tomber !

La brune se renfrogna et pensa d'un coup à la portée de ses mots. Il fallait qu'elle se taise mais elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

- Non ce n'est pas rien, parles ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

- Non !

- Rachel…

Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver. N'était-ce pas claire qu'elle ne voulait pas parler.

- Dis-moi ! Will voulait absolument savoir ce qui tracassait autant son élève, ce que signifiaient ses mots et enfin comprendre pourquoi elle s'emportait autant. Il connaissait les effets de l'alcool mais ce n'était pas seulement trois verres qui aurait put la mettre dans cet état. Ça allait plus loin que ça. Il s'avança, l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'elle relève la tête vers lui mais violement elle s'extirpa de sa poigne et le regard sombre elle craqua, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Lâchez-moi ! Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi de vous parler de mes problèmes comme ça ! Croyez-moi vous ne voulez pas savoir.

- Essaies toujours. Dit-il le ton neutre malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait face au désarroi de la jeune fille.

- Tout était beaucoup plus simple avant que je ne vous rencontre…

Cette phrase laissa planer un lourd silence entre eux, le seul son qu'ils entendaient provenait de la salle de concert où le groupe venait tout juste de commencer leur chanson « Everything ». Il fallait bien avouer que celle là Will ne s'y attendait pas. Quant à Rachel, elle regretta ses mots au moment même où elle les avait prononcés.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? S'exprima Will calmement afin de ne pas l'offusquer et de comprendre le réel sens de ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

- Mais tu l'as dit alors maintenant expliques-toi s'il te plaît.

La mort dans l'âme elle tenta de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Avant que le Glee club existe j'avais… J'étais toujours toute seule. Et à l'époque ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça étant donné que je ne savais ce que c'était d'être entouré par autant de gens. Mais… quand vous avez créé le Glee club, j'ai commencé à créer des liens. Il y a eu Jesse, Finn ainsi que les autres. Même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de sympathie pour moi, c'était toujours bon de savoir qu'enfin j'appartenais à un groupe. Et maintenant j'ai perdu mes deux ex-copains et même si je m'entends bien avec mes camarades aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il arrivera un jour où je ferai encore un faux pas et que je me retrouverais de nouveau seule, c'est dans ma nature. Mais depuis que j'ai goûté à tout ça, je sais que je n'arriverais plus à m'en passer…

Alors c'était donc ça, la peur de retomber dans la solitude. Il aurait dû le voir plutôt pourtant il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout dit.

- Vous m'avez offert l'espoir d'une meilleure vie. Avant j'aurais put me satisfaire de mes rêves de stars, dorénavant ce n'est plus cas. Vous… Vous m'avez changé, permis d'évolué en quelque sorte mais à présent j'ai peur d'en souffrir, j'ai peur de vous…

Et là elle s'arrêta net, baissa le regard pour ne pas croiser le sien. Elle avait faillit dire quelque chose qui aurait changé le regard qu'il portait sur elle à jamais. « Peur de le perdre » après une telle révélation il aurait complètement paniqué le pauvre comprenant qu'elle ne le voyait désormais plus comme son prof mais comme un homme qu'elle désirait ardemment. Elle n'avait encore jamais voulu aussi fort quelque chose.

Mais Will n'était pas dupe, il devina facilement le dernier mot qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé. Un an plutôt il s'en serait sans doute offusqué, aurait tout fait pour clarifier la situation –d'ailleurs c'était déjà arrivé. Pourtant il restait extatique face à cette révélation. Elle avait été claire dans son discours. Elle lui était reconnaissante de ce qu'il lui avait apporté même si elle craignait que tout disparaisse un jour. Même si ça n'en était pas vraiment une, se fut la plus belle déclaration que quelqu'un lui fit.

Alors pendant quelques secondes, il se décida à oublier qui il était, qu'elle était sa position face à elle, que la jeune fille en face de lui n'était qu'une simple femme avec qui il souhaitait s'accorder un moment d'égarement. Will s'avança lentement vers elle, si lentement qu'on aurait crut qu'elle était plus loin qu'à trois mètre de lui. Leurs corps se touchaient presque à présent. Rachel ressentait sa présence tout autour d'elle, sa respiration régulière qui caressait délicatement ses cheveux. Il lui releva le menton et murmura, en la regardant droit au fond des yeux, comme s'il était en transe :

- Danses avec moi.

Rachel crut défaillir pendant une seconde. Une telle demande sur une telle musique en fond sonore tout cela ne pouvait être vrai. Mais le fil de ses pensées s'interrompit net lorsque qu'il posa ses mains sur chacune de ses hanches. Elle se laissa, alors, doucement bercer par la sensation de ses mains sur son corps, de la proximité entre eux et déposa à son tour ses mains autour de sa nuque. Aucun des deux ne voulait ou plutôt ne pouvait le contact visuelle qui s'était installé. Ils se laissaient simplement tombé dans une tendre torpeur, leur jambes se déplaçant lentement au rythme du slow qu'il ne percevait presque plus.

Leurs visages séparés par quelques centimètres ne cessaient de se rapprocher dangereusement. Les deux perdaient totalement conscience. Pourtant lorsque que la mélodie ralentit et ne devint plus qu'un silence, ils tombèrent violemment au sol. Leur front collé l'un à l'autre, leur étreinte serré, leur lèvres qui s'effleuraient se fut dans cette position des plus inconvenantes –pour un prof et son élève- qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Brusquement Will la relâcha. Ses traits montraient un dégoût total mais pas envers elle, non, il était dirigé vers lui. Comment avait-il put se rapprocher autant d'elle ? Il ne savait pas à quel moment il s'était perdu dans ce que réclamait son corps mais il avait fait là une grave erreur. Et son élève face à lui semblait, elle aussi, complètement paniqué.

Paniqué, Rachel l'était, ça c'était sûr. Mais seulement par l'expression faciale de son professeur. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait souhaité leur rapprochement ? Alors pourquoi était-il si dégoûté par elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ses certitudes, quant au fait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à être aussi proche de Mr Schue qu'elle l'avait été à l'instant, venait de volé en éclat. Il lui avait offert une illusion et comme une idiote elle avait foncé droit dedans et maintenant elle allait en souffrir encore bien plus

- Je suis désolé.

Se fut les seul mots que Will prononça avant de partir précipitamment, laissant Rachel sur place seul avec elle-même. Il savait que ce n'était pas suffisant mais il devait s'éloigner le plus vite possible d'elle, au risque de réellement perdre le contrôle.

Pour les deux une seule question retentissait à présent dans leurs oreilles :

_« Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je vais faire »_

Fin du chapitre

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je sais je vous laisse sur votre fin... Mais je ne vous torture pas par pur plaisir, c'est juré XD En tout cas le prochain chapitre fera complètement pencher la balance. Un peu de patience, il arrive le plus rapidement possible.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et si l'envie vous tente laissez un commentaire ^^**


	10. Réciprocité

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous cher lecteur ! **

**Je tien d'abord à m'excuser par avance pour avoir tat tarder à poster un nouveau chapitre. Mais ce n'est pas pour rien car je compte en déposer un autre dès demain ! Et non ce n'est pas une blague XD. Dans celui-ci je tiens à préciser que nous serons seulement focaliser sur Will. Puisque que j'en avais fat un pour Rachel, il méritait d'avoir le sien aussi !**

**Réponses au Reviews : Little Miss Sunshine : Tu peux pas savoir comment ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir ! Tes commentaires constructif sont plus que bienvenus. Ils me permettent d'améliorer mon style et pour ça je t'en remercie. J'espère vraiment que cette suite te plaira.**

**Missbella 18 : Désolé pour l'attente encore une fois mai sache que ta review ma grandement motivé. Je suis très heureuse que la relation Sam/Rachel te plaise, elle n'est pas là pour rien ! Enfin... tu verras :D En tout cas la suite à ce chapitre est posté dès demain, j'espère que cela te fera plaisir !**

**Setsuko : Contente de te revoir l'ami. Tu es toute pardonner avec ce message super que tu as posté. Heureuse que tu poursuive cette fiction. Je souhaite que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérance :D**

**Mathilde : Merci pour ta review et désolé de t'avoir laissé sur ta fin mais c'était le but du jeu. Voici la suite pour toi ! Enjoy :)**

**Sardine en boite : Contente de savoir que l'histoire te plaît et évidemment que je vais la continur. Jusqu'au mot fin... qui n'est pas pour tout de suite XD**

**Leelou09 : D'une traite dis-moi ? Eh bin ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécia !**

**Bonne lecture à tous les amis !**

* * *

_- Je suis désolé._

_Se fut les seul mots que Will prononça avant de partir précipitamment, laissant Rachel sur place seul avec elle-même. Il savait que ce n'était pas suffisant mais il devait s'éloigner le plus vite possible d'elle, au risque de réellement perdre le contrôle._

La rapidité avec laquelle il marchait, ses mains gesticulant dans tous les sens témoignaient de l'état d'anxiété dans lequel il était tombé. Il ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer quoique ce soit à son rendez-vous, qu'il l'embarquait en lui disant qu'il la reconduisait chez elle. Il lui grommela une sorte d'au revoir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant sa maison puis, sans lui montrer une ombre d'intérêt, il redémarra en trombe. Il ne reverrait jamais cette femme et à vrai dire il s'en fichait pas mal. Il prenait beaucoup de vitesse, oubliant par la même occasion les limitations. Son esprit se déconnectait en partit de la réalité pour lui envoyer à forte dose des flashs de cette soirée et de ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, sain et sauf, il fonça dans la salle de bain. Ses mains attrapèrent le rebord du lavabo qui trônait au milieu de la pièce aussi férocement qu'un lion se jette sur sa proie. Sa prise sur l'objet était telle que ces jointures devenaient presque aussi blanche que la craie. Les traits de son visage étaient sévères, sa mâchoire crispé par la colère, son regard empli de désir… Il n'osait pas relever le visage, appréhendant ce que celui-ci pourrait lui renvoyer.

_«Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »_

Il releva difficilement la tête et le reflet qu'il y vit le révolta. Il se sentait vraiment pathétique de se mettre dans des états pareils pour une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Mais c'était là, bien présent, il le voyait très clairement. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté à essayer de le cacher et de faire comme si rien de tout ça n'était réel, ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait le détromper. Il trouvait cela affligeant et honteux d'être tombé aussi bas. Bon Dieu il s'agissait tout de même d'une élève. Et le pire était certainement qu'elle souhaitait la même chose que lui. Après ce soir, ça paraissait évident. Elle ne se serait pas autant rapprochée si elle n'éprouvait pas de l'attirance pour lui. Après l'année passée, il s'était dit qu'elle en avait bien fini mais la vérité était tout autre. Tout cela allait rendre le problème bien plus complexe. Se savoir le seul à ressentir ça, était plus simple à gérer, il pouvait le dissimuler –malgré le fiasco de cette nuit- mais s'ils étaient deux à partager les mêmes envies, la situation changeait totalement.

Il devait se ressaisir, il n'avait pas le droit, c'était claire ! Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se faire à l'idée tout en lui la repoussait avec force et acharnement. Il en souffrait beaucoup et il n'arrivait à passer outre. Et puis comment allait se comporter la jeune fille, lundi ? Sur ce point là son esprit restait embrumé. Surtout que la façon dont il était parti n'amènerait forcément rien de bon. Il avait fait preuve de lâcheté et l'avait quitté précipitamment alors qu'elle devait être encore plus bouleversée que lui. Seulement sur le coup, cela lui avait semblé la seule chose à faire. Il avait fuit le danger qu'elle représentait et cela avait été, à son avis, une bonne décision. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il toujours aussi coupable ? La réponse : parce qu'il savait qu'au fond tout était de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait rien demandé et que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas vers elle en l'invitant à danser. Ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée, il fallait l'avouer. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui été passé par la tête mais, à ce moment là, ça lui avait parut la seule chose à faire. À travers cette danse, il avait comme qui dirait essayer d'apaiser la peine de son élève. Il aurait pu se contenter de mots néanmoins il avait senti qu'elle avait besoin de son contact autant que lui le réclamait.

Et durant ce court moment, où rien ne filtrait de la bulle qu'ils avaient construis, c'était comme si les deux avaient attendu cet instant depuis déjà trop longtemps. Ce fut comme si ce qu'il faisait était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Will voulait retourner dans cette petite encolure, reprendre là où tout s'était arrêté et pouvoir enfin assouvir cette pulsion qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Rien qu'au souvenir de ses lèvres frôlant les siennes, il sentit des tremblements remonter sur son bas ventre. Il aspirait tant à s'y risquer que grisant était pour lui de na pas réussir à pouvoir mieux se contrôler.

Pendant tout le temps où il tergiversa, il avait attrapé des cachets pour ses maux de têtes, s'était rapidement déshabillé et avait pris place sous les draps vêtu d'un simple caleçon. La nuit s'annonçait difficile, il y avait très peu de chance qu'il réussisse à trouver le sommeil rapidement, ses fautes lui revenant sans cesse en mémoire et lui provoquant un plaisir coupable.

Le lundi matin alors qu'il arriva sur le parking du lycée, son état de stress battait des records. Plus que quelques heures avant qu'il ne doive faire face à « ses erreurs ». La veille alors qu'il essayait de s'occuper au mieux, rien n'y avait fait il n'avait cessé de tourner en rond à ressasser la soirée du samedi soir. Mais dans la soirée une idée naquit dans un coin de sa tête pour le thème de la semaine du Glee club. Toute cette histoire l'aidait au moins à trouver des concepts un peu plus originaux.

En tout cas l'heure arriverait plus vite que prévu et le seul plan qu'il avait prévu était de faire comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Pitoyable lui diriez-vous. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Cette histoire immorale qui gagnait en force devait rester profondément enterré au fond de lui. La tâche n'allait pas être facile, loin de là, alors il prit la décision d'arrêter ces coups d'œil furtifs et de se concentrer d'avantage sur les autres afin d'oublier le plus possible sa présence.

Malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser que ce n'était pas juste envers elle pourtant il n'y avait aucun autre moyen. Il devait se montrer adulte et faire le bon choix autant pour lui que pour elle. Une chose pareille les détruirait lentement…

Alors qu'il traversait à pas feutré le parking, la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber tôt dans la matinée collait parfaitement à son humeur maussade. Le mois d'octobre commençait à s'installer, les feuilles des arbres se décrochaient à chaque puissante goutte qui tombait sur celles-ci. Les élèves tout autour de lui se pressaient pour rentrer se mettre au sec mais Will profitait de chaque gouttelette glissant de ses cheveux pour atteindre sa nuque avec rafraichissement. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur au lieu de se diriger vers la salle des professeurs, il partit dans la salle de répétition de la chorale pour travailler dans le petit bureau accolé à celle-ci. Ses cours ne commençaient pas avant une heure alors il pouvait prendre le temps de corriger quelques copies afin de se distraire l'esprit.

Quand l'heure fut écoulé, il décolla de son siège puis partit en direction de son premier cours. Sur la route il ne regarda pas trop autour de lui afin d'éviter de la repérer malencontreusement cependant le sort s'abattit tout même sur lui lorsque dans sa course, à un croisement, Sue Sylvester le bloqua net. Son visage affichait une grande colère et un mépris profond pour son vis-à-vis.

- Tiens William, justement c'est toi que je voulais voir. Lui susurra-t-elle avec tout le dédain dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Ce matin en arrivant j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre que tes gamins et toi aviez à nouveau le plaisir de profiter de l'auditorium. Mais ce n'est pas si surprenant en fin de compte quand on sait qu'un objet m'a été dérobé et qu'une personne s'est permis d'entrer dans mon bureau et d'effacer quelques données précieuses que je gardais. Des données qui me permettaient de jouir de tes privilèges que tu ne mérites même pas. Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée de qui serais derrière tout ça, dis-moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut être y-a-t-il une justice après tout.

- Je parie que la petite brune excentrique faisait parti du complot. Ce n'est pas très malin de ta part d'embarquer tes élèves dans ce genre d'histoire parce que ça risque de leur retombé dessus.

- Elle n'y est pour rien. Cracha–t-il le ton sec.

- Ah bon, j'ai une tenue au pressing qui ne serait pas vraiment d'accord avec toi. Bref, dis bien à ton élève de rester sur ses gardes parce que la partie ne fait que commencer.

Elle partit sans un autre regard pour Will alors que celui-ci tonnait à la grande qui lui tournait déjà le dos.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en prendre à elle ! Sue ? Tu m'entends ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

Pour toute réponse Sue leva fièrement le point en l'air et disparut de son champ de vision.

Bon sang, était-il destiné à ne créer que des problèmes à Rachel. Mais sur ce coup là, il pouvait tout de même essayer de mettre tout en œuvre pour la protéger de façon éloigné.

Le reste de la matinée, en tout cas, fut tout à fait banal. Comme habituellement, il y avait rarement des problèmes dans ses classes. Il était un bon professeur que les élèves appréciaient, ni trop stricte ni trop souple afin de bien délimiter les limites entre eux. Cependant il y avait bien une personne avec qui il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence. Il vacillait sans cesse sur les deux tableaux et ça en devenait épuisant moralement.

Il partit prendre son déjeuner en salle des professeurs qu'il passa en compagnie d'Emma. Il avait discuté de leur weekend end mutuel et donc avait parlé du concert. Will lui avait fait un rapide topo sans entrer dans les –inavouables- détails et lui avait aussi dit qu'il ne comptait pas revoir la femme qui était venu avec lui elle n'était vraiment pas à son goût. Dès qu'il termina son repas, l'heure était enfin venue. Il allait devoir rejoindre le Glee club et faire face à quelqu'un dont il ignorait complètement la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir.

_« Je l'ai bien cherché, hein ? » _Se mit-il à penser, las, sur le chemin à parcourir pour rejoindre la salle de cours du club.

À peine arrivait-il qu'il entendait déjà le bruit d'une dizaine de jeunes élèves s'échapper de la porte entrouverte. L'esprit le plus calme possible, les traits détendus, le pas serein il pénétra dans les lieux avec une seule idée en tête :

_« Sois naturel, oublie ce weekend. » _Songea-t-il.

Enfin au moins quand il serait face à elle.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Lança-t-il radieux à l'attroupement d'élèves debout ou bien assis sur les chaises. Un brouhaha de « Hey, Mr Schue ! Ça va ? », de « Comment allez-vous ? » ou bien encore de « Bien votre week-end ?» lui répondirent joyeusement. Tout le monde était là, vraiment « tout le monde ». Il la repéra juste le temps d'une demi seconde entre Sam et Kurt mais n'eu pas le temps de voir la tête qu'elle affichait.

- Je suis content de vous voir moi aussi. Ria-t-il de cet hilarante scène. Tout les lundis matin c'était comme ça, un tas de question l'assaillait mais il appréciait toujours l'entrain de ses élèves. Je vais bien et je vous ai préparé quelque chose de spécial pour cette semaine. Ça devrait vous faire cogiter un peu ! J'avais prévu autre chose mais j'y ai pensé, hier, au dernier moment.

La classe était vivement intriguée, surtout que la façon dont l'avait annoncé Will laissait prévoir un thème des plus intéressants.

Will se retourna, attrapa le feutre qui trônait sur le tableau et inscrivit sur celui-ci avant de revenir à eux:

« Remords et espoir »

- Vous expliquez ? Questionna Puck l'air idiot.

- Vous voulez dire quoi par là ? Rajouta Rachel le ton intrigué et tout à fait normal.

Will garda son sang froid et répondit à l'attention de tout le groupe sans tomber une seule fois sur le regard de la petite brune :

- Cette semaine, chacun d'entre vous devra me trouver une chanson ayant pour but de définir avec exactitude ce que vous ressentez par exemple vis-à-vis du passé ou de l'avenir ou bien encore en rapport avec une personne . Si j'ai choisi ce thème c'est pour vous inciter à extérioriser les émotions fortes que vous garder parfois en vous. Ce ne sera pas facile mais je pense que c'est un bon challenge.

L'explication était claire, ils semblaient tous plutôt satisfait. Will savait que ce genre de sujet les touchait souvent plus profondément et les passages étaient majoritairement plus intenses.

Quelqu'un pourtant posa une question pertinente mais ce fut sans surprise lorsqu'il entendit le timbre de la voix de Rachel, intéressé et comme à son habitude sur le qui-vive.

- Mais faut-il que se soit expressément l'un ou l'autre ? Les deux peuvent être travaillés sur une même chanson ?

Sa question était tellement digne d'elle que normalement il n'aurait jamais cherché à interpréter chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé mais il trouva étrange qu'elle appuie plus un mot que d'autres et il avait l'impression qu'une souffrance sous-jacente pointait derrière son chaleureux sourire qu'il se força d'arrêter d'admirer. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une seconde mais s'en était une de trop. Concentrant son regard sur tout le monde tout en arrêtant de divaguer, il répondit simplement :

- Bien évidemment vous le faîte comme vous le sentez. Je souhaite simplement que vous portiez impérativement votre sujet sur ses deux notions.

Le reste de l'heure fut vite écoulé entre les conseils que leur préconisait Will dans leur choix de musique et leur réflexion quant au choix de chanson. Autant dire que ce n'avait pas l'air d'une mince affaire cependant tout le monde était très concentré dans son travail. Il allait parfois aidé des élèves qui lui demandaient son avis mais à aucun moment Rachel ne l'interpella. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas jeté un seul coup d'œil vers elle de tout le cours, excepté deux trois fois où il avait baissé sa garde. Mais cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, tout au plus, à chaque fois.

Le plus étrange dans tout ça était que même s'il ne la scrutait pas, il entendait par moment sa voix percer parmi les autres et elle était tout sauf changée. On avait l'impression que rien n'était arrivé Samedi soir, comme si elle n'avait pas été présente. Elle riait, s'exprimait franchement et semblait même avoir déjà choisi le morceau qu'elle interprèterait puisqu'il remarqua qu'elle s'était mise à aider Sam dans son choix. Autant dire qu'il s'était fait une montagne pour rien. Même si au fond elle se sentait certainement mal face à lui, elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Et si c'était réellement le cas alors elle faisait preuve d'une grande maturité d'esprit, plus qu'un bon nombre d'élève qu'il connaissait. Il se demanda alors à quel moment elle avait commencé à se transformer en cette jeune femme pleine de fougue et d'entrain qui savait dorénavant cacher ses émotions quand la situation l'exigeait…

La sonnerie retentie, signe annonciateur pour tous de reprendre les cours de l'après-midi. Ils se quittèrent promptement mais pas avant que Mr Schue ne leur demande de revenir devant la salle après les cours dans le but de les surprendre avec une séance d'entraînement à l'auditorium qui avait manqué à tous. Il ne pouvait les voir, étant donné qu'il était dos à eux, appuyé sur le piano, gribouillant quelques notes sur des feuilles, mais Sam et Rachel terminaient de ranger leurs affaires avant de sortir de la pièce. Il pouvait les entendre discuter tout en riant ce qui eu pour le coup un effet rassurant mais à la fois dérangeant sur sa personne. Lorsqu'il entendit leur pas se rapprocher de lui pour atteindre la sortie, une main robuste vient se poser un court instant sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers Sam qui lui tint ses mots d'un ton cordial et sincère:

- Je voulais vous remercier pour le concert, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un prof vous dégote des places comme celle-ci. On a vraiment passé un bon moment. Ses yeux pivotèrent machinalement sur Rachel qui était légèrement caché par l'épaule droite du garçon. Celle-ci semblait sereine, son sourire paraissait imperturbable. Il se concentra alors sur le garçon et lui répondit jovialement :

- Je suis content que ça vous ai plus. Ça s'est donc bien terminé ?

- Oui, il n'y a pas eu de problème. Il se retourna alors vers Rachel un air joyeusement suspicieux peint sur ses traits. Par contre même si ça m'a pas déplu, je cherche toujours à savoir ce qui t'as pris après que tu sois revenu de l'extérieur ?

- Pas maintenant Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Will d'un ton neutre alors qu'il était plus qu'intrigué par la révélation du blond.

- Rien ! Déclara Rachel avec un peu trop d'empressement avant de reprendre plus posément. Enfin...Je veux dire qu'à vos yeux il n'y a rien d'intéressant là-dedans. Bon, on y va Sam ? J'ai pas trop envie d'être en retard en cours.

- Ok, à plus tard Mr Schuester.

- Oui, bonne après-…

Il n'eu même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les deux avaient déjà disparu le blond entraîné vivement par la petite brune. Elle n'avait à aucun moment baissé le regard face au sien. Même s'il avait sentit son mur se fissurer le temps d'une seconde elle avait immédiatement repris le dessus. Et le plus énervant était qu'il ne savait pas si elle essayait de cacher quelque chose de gênant qui aurait pu se passer avec Sam ou alors d'éviter de parler de la façon dont elle avait réagi après le moment bouleversant qu'ils avaient tout deux partagé. En réalité il était même possible qu'il s'agisse des deux réponses qu'il venait de formuler pensivement.

Le corps lent et las il attrapa son sac qui traînait par terre et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe afin de donner ses cours de l'après-midi qui ne l'exaltait guère. S'il avait été encore au lycéen il aurait définitivement pris la décision de sécher le reste de la journée. Mais voilà il était professeur et se devait de suivre une certaine éthique, un code moral qui lui filait entre les doigts ses temps-ci.

Quand la sonnerie de la dernière heure sonna, il se dirigea vers leur petite salle de répétition retrouvé la joyeuse troupe. Ils attendaient tous l'arrivé de Will plutôt excité. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent sa présence ils ne purent s'empêcher de le bousculer afin de savoir pourquoi il les avait réunis ici. Il les pria simplement de les suivre. Will en tête de file entendait les murmures de ses élèves s'accentué au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'auditorium. Quand il s'arrêta devant tout en ouvrant la porte il lança joyeusement :

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons de nouveau l'autorisation d'accès à l'auditorium.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous avez fait comment ? S'emporta Mercedes.

- Ça c'est un secret.

- C'est fabuleux ! Poursuit Kurt

- J'en avais vraiment marre de me prendre des coups. Se plaint Finn

- T'en as donné pas mal comme tu dis « des coups ». Le taquina Puck.

Ce fut sur un tas d'exclamation de ce type que les élèves pénètrent dans les lieux qui leur avait beaucoup manqué la semaine passé à voir la tête qu'ils affichaient. Seule une personne ne sembla pas surprise le moins du monde mais restait tout de même très heureuse. Une fois à l'intérieur plusieurs accoururent jusqu'à la scène, dansant même sans musique, profitant de tout cet espace qui leur était accordé spécialement ce lundi.

Will profitait du spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux appréciant les éclats de joie de ses élèves. Il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à les voir s'extériorisé et s'excité de cette façon. Mais malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à se libérer autant qu'eux. Et en plus de ça la personne qui tourmentait son esprit semblait, elle, bien s'amuser. Elle virevoltait telle une danseuse de ballet alors que la musique commençait tout juste à résonner dans l'espace.

Il claqua dans ses mains à trois reprises afin d'attirer leur attention puis leur annonça gaiment qu'aujourd'hui c'était une séance pour rien, qu'il pouvait faire ce qui leur plaisait. Ravi de cette nouvelle, les élèves ne se firent pas prier et en profitèrent un maximum.

Will quant à lui s'installa en face de la scène, sur le petit bureau et resta un bon moment à regarder les jeunes de la chorale tout en préparant quelques petites choses pour les sélections à venir. Il avait plusieurs idées déjà mais rien de réellement concret. Tout était plutôt brouillon. Après peut être une demi-heure alors que l'ambiance battait son plein, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait du coach Beiste qui resta sur le pas de la porte. De loin, elle semblait apprécier l'engouement des élèves de Will qui n'en faisait un peu qu'à leur tête à cet instant précis mais toujours dans un élan d'hilarité. Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

Une fois en haut des marches celle-ci le salua et ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Qui aurait crut que Mike Cheng le running back de mon équipe puisse être si… gracieux.

- N'est-ce pas ? Il est notre meilleur danseur. Dit Will un rictus naissant au coin de ses lèvres face à la remarque du coach.

- Et je ne te parle même pas de Puckerman. Quand on le voit comme ça, on a du mal à s'imaginer qu'il s'agit d'un jeune homme assez virulent qui cherche la moindre occasion d'en découdre avec David Karofsky.

- Je sais. C'était encore une brute épaisse avec tout le monde l'année dernière.

- J'ai l'impression que le Glee club fait des merveilles sur ces jeunes. Lâcha-t-elle admirative.

- C'est ce que j'aime à penser. Souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même. Sinon qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Elle fit alors complètement face à Will délaissant son regard des élèves rassemblés sur scène.

- J'avais juste envie de voir dans quel environnement évoluaient mes joueurs et comprendre pourquoi il préférait la chorale. Ça paraît clair maintenant.

- Comment ça ?

- Je peux facilement comprendre pourquoi il apprécie plus de passer du temps ici. Il n'y a qu'à les voir pour comprendre qu'ils sont tous unis et recherche la même chose or dans mon équipe c'est loin d'être le cas.

- Ça va si mal que ça ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet. Il fallait dire que depuis la rentrée il ne s'était pas réellement inquiété des troubles qui régnaient entre la chorale et l'équipe de foot du lycée.

- Disons qu'on a un match important vendredi prochain et s'ils ne font pas preuve d'un peu plus d'esprit d'équipe je crains qu'on ne s'en sorte pas indemne. Et je ne suis pas venu ici pour me prendre des claques j'dirais même que si j'ai fait le déplacement c'est plutôt pour en donner.

- Je veux bien te croire ! On pourrait essayer de mettre quelque chose au point afin d'arrêter toutes ces tensions, histoire qu'ils se respectent un peu plus.

- Ce serait une bonne idée mais je vois pas trop quoi faire. Mes joueurs sont complètement renfermés sur leurs préjugés. Ça risque d'être dur de leur faire entendre raison.

- Pour le moment parles-en à tes joueurs, je ferais de même de mon côté. D'ici la semaine prochaine je tâcherais de trouver quelque chose.

- Je te remercie Will. Je suis contente de savoir que je peux compter sur toi pas comme cette tordu de Sylvester.

Et là, la scène lui revint en mémoire. Cette action qui lui avait permis d'être ici aujourd'hui. Intrigué par ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu entre toi et elle mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu as fait vendredi en salle des profs. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un s'attaquer à elle comme ça. J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps pour voir comment ça c'est terminé.

- Tu étais là ? Je n'avais même pas fait attention. À vrai dire dès que j'ai su qu'elle avait récupérer une partie de mes tactiques de jeu et qu'elle les avait envoyé à l'équipe qu'on affronte justement vendredi prochain, j'ai complètement perdu les pédales. Et si tu veux savoir la fin on s'est hurlée dessus pendant bien dix minutes, je lui ai dis que si elle refaisait un coup comme ça c'est mon poing qu'elle allait se prendre et en pleine mâchoire.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça. Au moins avec la mâchoire fracturée on aura plus à subir toutes ses foutues remarques !

Les deux se mirent à rire franchement, s'imaginant la paix que se serait de ne plus entendre Sue pendant au moins une bonne semaine.

- N'empêche tu m'as sauvé la mise en agissant comme ça… Les sourcils de son vis-à-vis s'arquèrent en interrogation et Will poursuivit… Par sa faute, la semaine dernière on n'a pas pu profiter de l'auditorium. Pour arranger la situation je devais récupérer un truc qu'elle tenait en main pile au moment où tu as débarqué. Tu m'as offert l'intervalle suffisant pour lui dérober.

- Eh bien ! C'est quand même dingue de devoir agir de la sorte à cause d'une seule et même personne.

- M'en parle pas je vis avec cette épée au dessus de la tête depuis un an déjà. Répondit-il sarcastique, toujours souriant.

- En tout cas contente de t'avoir aidé et si t'as besoin encore de soutien contre la grande blonde, fais moi signe, ok ? S'exprima-t-elle alors qu'elle était sur départ.

- Ouais, ok. Fais-en de même. À deux on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Plaisanta-t-il.

- J'en suis sur. Bon on se voit demain Will, prends soin de toi.

- De même.

Puis elle disparut derrière la porte. Il partait se réinstaller au petit bureau tout en pensant au faîte qu'il s'était trouvé une alliée de taille et qui sait, peut être, une très bonne amie. Il avait bien compris qu'elle avait des problèmes avec tous ces joueurs vis-à-vis de ceux qui étaient au Glee club et il mettrait un point donneur à lui apporter toute l'aide dont elle avait besoin.

Avant même qu'il ne soit arrivé là où il était assis quelques minutes plus tôt, il vit plusieurs garçon descendre de scène à vrai dire il s'agissait seulement des joueurs de l'équipe Finn, Mike, Puck et Sam. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Finn demanda légèrement essoufflé :

- Il y a un problème avec le coach, Mr Schue ?

- Rian d'alarmant mais…

- Mais quoi ? Le questionna Sam.

- Elle m'a parlé des problèmes avec les autres joueurs.

- Ah ça ! C'est pas nouveau vous savez. Lâcha Puck l'air penaud comme si il s'en fichait royalement. Les autres aussi semblèrent se détendre face à ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Mais pour lui, c'était un problème sérieux qui n'avait que trop longtemps perdurer. Il était tant de faire bouger les choses. Alors l'air plus grave, le ton sec il leur confia :

- Sauf qu'elle s'inquiète quant au sort de votre équipe et des résultats au tableau d'affichage lors de votre prochain match. Cette petite guerre entre nos deux équipes a assez duré et je compte bien en finir avec ça. Je ne vous demande pas de les aimer mais au moins de les respecter en tant que partenaire de jeu.

- Vous croyez vraiment que ça va marcher ? Interrogea Finn ironiquement. On n'a jamais rien demandé nous ! Ce sont les gars comme Karofsky qui foutent en l'air toute nos séance d'entraînements à nous insulter, nous ridiculiser ainsi que nous bousculer au point qu'on ait envie de lui… de lui…

- … Fracasser sa tête sur des rangés de casier. Termina Sam pour Finn qui ne trouvait pas de mots pour finir sa phrase.

- Exactement. L'approuva Finn par la suite.

- Écoutez les gars, je comprends à quel point ça doit vous mettre en rage d'être traité de la sorte. Mais vous avez un coach qui se donne du mal pour vous faire bosser dur afin que vous gagniez sur le terrain. Je sais pas vous mais si on me donnait l'opportunité de bosser avec un entraîneur tel que le votre, je ferai tout pour m'en montrer fier et redevable face à ce qu'elle entreprend pour vous.

Un silence plana sur les mots de Will.

- Vous attendez quoi de nous ? Questionna simplement Mike, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Tâcher de ne pas répondre face à toutes les merdes qu'on vous balance au visage. Laissez couler et prouver leur que votre seul préoccupation est le sort de l'équipe et peut être qu'ils accepteront enfin que vous fassiez parti du Glee club s'ils voient que vous mettez autant d'ardeur dans le foot que dans la chorale.

- Et si ça marche pas ? S'ils continuent à se foutre de nous et à chercher les coups ? Se fut sarcastiquement que Puck posa sa question.

- Jouez le jeu pour le moment. Votre coach et moi allons mettre quelque chose en place afin de leur prouver qu'il n'y a rien de méprisable à faire parti du Glee club.

- C'est un beau rêve que vous avez là Mr Schue mais permettez moi de douter du succès de ce que vous allez entreprendre. Conclut Sam.

- Il n'y a aucun mal à essayer au moins… Will jeta un coup d'œil vers la scène qui lui semblait étrangement calme tout d'un coup. Mais il comprit rapidement lorsqu'il vit toutes les têtes tournés vers eux plus ou moins intrigués. Maintenant retournez voir vos camarades qui m'ont l'air plus qu'intéressé de connaître le sujet de notre discussion.

D'un ton plus fort pour l'ensemble de la classe il rajouta :

- Il ne vous reste plus que dix minutes alors profitez-en !

Celle-ci s'écoulèrent à toute allure puis il fut temps pour tout le monde de rassembler ses affaires et de rentrer chez soi. Chacun en passant devant leur professeur le remerciait pour cette petite heure qui leur avait tous fait grandement plaisir. Will se sentait épuisé alors que ce n'était que le premier jour de la semaine. Il craignait grandement pour son moral dans les prochains jours qui allaient suivre.

Alors qu'il pensait que tout le monde avait quitté les lieux, il remontait les marches pour atteindre la sortie lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement fit écho dans son dos à travers toute la salle. Son ton était rempli d'assurance :

- Vous comptez m'ignorer et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé alors ?

Il se retourna pour face à la jeune fille dont la question sonnait plus comme une affirmation. Elle était cachée par la pénombre du fond de la scène et se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque fois dans la lumière. Les deux étaient à une bonne dizaine de mètre l'un de l'autre mais la tension était si électrique entre eux que c'était une marge nécessaire afin de ne pas perdre pied. Le timbre toujours imperturbable, le regard fixé sur son professeur elle poursuivit :

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, bien… Mais… Elle descendit les marches et tout en se rapprochant de sa cible, elle continua ses paroles de façon un peu plus provocantes ne lâchant son regard à aucun moment… Ce qu'il sait passer c'était vrai et vous ne pouvez pas le nier. J'étais toute aussi présente que vous, je l'ai senti et vous aussi !

- Arrêtes ça ! Tenta-t-il dans un élan d'emportement sans réel conviction.

À présent elle était à la hauteur de son épaule, côte à côte, l'un fixant le Nord l'autre le Sud. Le silence fut court avant que Rachel ne reprenne la parole mais il parut s'étendre sur des heures.

- Pourquoi ? Tout était faux ?

Will ne pouvait voir son visage mais il entendit parfaitement les tremblements dans sa voix. Malgré l'impassibilité dont elle avait preuve, elle devait en souffrir au moins autant que lui. Surtout s'il lui avait offert un espoir face au sentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et qu'il ressentait aussi. Et c'était bien là qu'était le problème. Alors sachant que la jeune fille n'était pas dupe, il prit donc une décision.

- Non. Dit-il de but en blanc laissant le temps à Rachel de digérer ce qu'il venait de lui confesser que dorénavant elle savait qu'ils désiraient tous les deux la même chose. Mais ça ne peux pas exister. Ce qui s'est passé ne doit jamais plus arriver.

Un mutisme de Roi plana puis finalement Rachel rajouta calmement :

- Je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne ferai plus mention de tout ça… Je ferais comme si rien n'était arrivé… Au moins je sais maintenant.

Il la regarda monté les escaliers d'une démarches souple, un peu abasourdi mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision il l'interpella une dernière fois :

- Tu sais quoi ?

Il crut qu'elle n'allait pas répondre mais elle s'arrêta juste avant d'ouvrir la porte et lâcha simplement tout en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Que c'est réciproque.

Et enfin elle disparut derrière le passage laissant Will complètement perdu et se demandant s'il avait réellement bien fait de lui dire la vérité. Mais elle méritait qu'il soit honnête envers elle, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir de toute façon. Puis à cet instant il sentit une fureur grandissante en lui qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui commençait à s'imposer dans tout son être. La colère de ne pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il désirait tant.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Pas très long par rapport au trois précédents mais il était important pour moi de le faire. Mais pas de panique l'attente ne sera pas longue. La suite demain !**

**Une petite review si l'envie vous dit, j'apprécie toujours :)**


	11. Résister ou abdiquer

**Et voila la suite comme promis avec quelque heures de retard je l'admet, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de la déposer avant ! Je pense que ce chapitre devrait faire plaisir à un grand nombre. Mais bon je dis rien je préfère vous laissez découvrir par vous même.**

**Réponse au reviews : Leelou09 : Contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes espérances et je suis heureuse de savoir que la description des sentiments de Will t'es plû. Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Missbella18 : Pour le point de vue de Will j'ai trouvé important de le faire alors je suis heurese qu tu l'es apprécié. Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir.**

**Setsuko : Heureuse d'avoir participé au dénouement d'une bonne soirée pour toi. Et donc comme promis voici la suite :D**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Après avoir passé la porte, Rachel se mit à courir à toute allure. Elle ne savait pas où la conduisaient ses pas mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de filer le plus vite possible. De part en part l'adrénaline traversait chaque muscle de son corps, intimant à chacun d'entre eux de bouger toujours plus vite. Quand elle arriva sur le parking, sans même que l'idée ne l'ait effleuré de se rendre ici, elle chercha, l'air quelque peu ahuri, sa voiture parmi celles qui restaient. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin assise sur le siège avant, elle croisa les bras sur le volant et laissa tomber sa tête sur eux tout en fermant les yeux. Les battements de son cœur qui déjà battaient à tout rompre lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'auditorium atteignait maintenant des records. Cette course à travers tout le lycée n'avait peu être pas été très intelligent ça tête ne cessait de tourner et lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux elle pouvait voir de minuscules tâches blanches apparaître devant ceux-ci. Elle resta là un long moment, enfermée dans sa voiture oùaucun bruit ne filtrait, où le silence régnait. Durant ce laps de temps son esprit ne put penser à rien. Peut être trop choqué ou bien alors trop éreinté, celui-ci avait cessé de fonctionner.

Après, peut être, une bonne demi-heure elle finit par reprendre conscience et se rendit enfin compte de ce qui venait d'arriver. L'homme qui était son professeur lui avait confié qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle vis-à-vis de ses nouvelles sensations qui se propageaient à une vitesse effrayante dans son corps et son esprit. Elle le savait maintenant, il n'était pas dégouté par elle. Ce n'était pas elle le problème seulement le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Elle se sentait rassuré d'une certaine manière, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait mais était-ce pour autant suffisant ? Car depuis qu'il l'avait quitté ce samedi soir, presque sans un mot, filant comme un voleur, elle n'avait cessé de ressasser ce qui avait provoqué cette situation. Tout était allé tellement vite, elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Une minute plus tôt elle lui hurlait dessus et lui confessait ses peurs et l'instant d'après, avec une infinie douceur dans la voix et une étrange lueur au fond des yeux, son professeur l'invitait dans une danse lente qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû partager tant ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire. Mais c'était venu si naturellement, que les deux s'étaient entièrement laissés emporter par le moment. Et quand cette unique occasion d'avoir été si près de lui s'était brisée, elle savait qu'elle devrait faire face à sa réaction. Et quand elle avait vu cette expression d'effroi sur son visage, elle s'était sentit déboussolé comme jamais. Elle était resté planté là au moins cinq minutes de plus dans la même position après son départ.

_Flashback_

_Lorsque ses jambes se décidèrent enfin de bouger pour rentrer à l'intérieur, les effets de l'alcool s'étaient presque complètement dissipés pourtant sa démarche restait excessivement branlante. Quand elle fut de retour à l'intérieur, les pensées loin de la musique et de l'ambiance elle s'avança jusqu'à Sam. Deux mètres avant de rejoindre son ami, elle fut coupée sur sa route par un jeune homme qui devait avoir, à peu près la vingtaine, brun lui sembla-t-elle, qui lui tendit ses paroles assez vicieusement :_

_- Alors ma mignonne pourquoi es-tu si mal ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?_

_Il fleura sa joue du bout de ses doigts affreusement rugueux. Rachel posait sur lui un regard vide, ne se rendant pas réellement compte de la situation. Elle était loin, tellement loin. Cependant les mots suivants qu'il prononça la sortirent instantanément de son état de léthargie. _

_- Allez viens avec moi, y'a un petit coin juste à côté, une embrasure… On y sera bien, tu verras !_

_La jeune fille, tout sauf apeurée ou bien choquée fut submerger pr la rage simplement à l'entente de ce garçon qui souhaitait –disons le franchement- la baiser dans le seul et unique lieu où elle venait de partager un moment à la fois si agréable et douleureux avec son professeur. L'idée que cet homme veuille souiller cet endroit la fit s'emporter de façon plus qu'improbable. Dans un geste assuré, elle rapprocha suavement son corps du sien –au même moment où Sam tourner la tête pour l'apercevoir- puis se pencha à son oreille et dit lascivement de façon presque agressive :_

_- Même pas en rêve._

_Et elle lui envoya un joli coup de genoux entre les jambes. Le garçon émis un bref mais puissant cri de douleur avnt de tomber au sol recroquevillé en avant._

_- Je te remercie, ça m'a fait le plus grand bien._

_- Sale… Sale garce !_

_Et elle le laissa comme ça. Elle fit les deux pas restant, sa torpeur s'était éteinte et attrapa Sam par sa manche afin de conduire leur deux silhouette dans le public rassemblé devant la scène. Dire que le blond était étonné aurait été trop faible, celui-ci était complètement ahuri. Il stoppa leur course à travers la foule et la força à se tourner vers lui._

_- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien._

_- Tu m'expliques ?_

_- Il l'avait cherché. Lui dit-elle innocemment._

_- Tu es vraiment stupéfiante comme fille ! _

_- Je sais. Répondit-elle fièrement._

_Fin du flashback_

Elle était sur la route à présent pour rentrer chez elle, ses nerfs légèrement plus détendus. Elle repensait à cette journée, la façon dont elle avait dû cacher son état de stress toute la journée. Elle n'avait en aucun casvoulu lui montrer ce qu'il en était réellement. Elle ne voulait certainement pas laisser transparaître le moindre changement. Et dans ce jeu là, elle aimait à penser qu'elle était plutôt doué. Mais ce qui lui avait fait mal était qu'il ne se permettait plus de poser les yeux sur elle. La distance qu'il avait mise entre eux avait débuté dès qu'il était entré dans la salle et dès ce moment là Rachel s'était dit qu'elle devait agir et rapidement pour mettre tout ça au clair et qu'il n'agisse pas différemment avec elle. Alors quand l'occasion s'était présentée après le cours à l'auditorium, réunissant tout son courage, elle s'était lancée afin de comprendre de quoi il retournait et ainsi savoir par la même occasion si les sentiments étaient réellement partagés. Elle avait eu sa réponse et plus qu'elle n'espérait même. Elle s'était dit au départ que se serait plus simple à vivre mais en réalité maintenant qu'elle savait, c'était encore plus frustrant, plus rageant de savoir qu'ils souhaitaient la même chose mais qu'ils ne pouvaient la vivre ensemble.

En tout cas une fois chez elle, sa soirée fut assez morne étant donné la lassitude qui la rongeait. Une chose qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de ses pères qui préfèrèrent ce soir, vu l'état de leur fille, s'abstenir de tous commentaires.

Lorsque le mercredi arriva ce fut dans une consternante lenteur. Elle venait de terminer la matinée et s'apprêtait à rejoindre quelques copains près de la cafétéria. Cette après-midi là, elle n'avait pas cours avec la chorale ayant était collé avec Sam par la conseillère la semaine dernière. Normalement elle aurait dû être affligé de devoir louper une répétition mais curieusement ce n'était pas le cas. Car qui disais pas de chorale disait aussi pas de Mr Schue. Et d'une certaine façon c'était bien plus facile pour elle quand elle ne le voyait pas. Parce que si elle repensait à la journée d'hier, elle se dit qu'elle fut un supplice qu'elle dû enduré pendant une heure qui lui avait semblé trop longue après leur révélation mutuelle de la veille. En plus de ça elle l'avait à nouveau revue par la suite en fin d'après midi pour leur deuxième cours de la journée. Mais au moins contrairement au lundi, il avait essayé de jouer le jeu, en arrêtant de l'ignorer ce qui s'avérait plus ou moins une bonne chose. Mais à vrai dire, qu'en elle y réfléchissait un peu c'était même pire maintenant car elle se retrouvait à des gestes insignifiant qui l'rritait passablement. Elle voulait plus, tellement plus de sa part qu'elle se sentait coupable de ressentir tout ça pour lui.

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, le ciel lui ferait une fleur, lui offrant la promesse de pouvoir espérer à un peu plus de tranquillité d'esprit, ne serait-ce que pou la journée. Mais c'était plutôt mal partir pour le moment. En plus de ça quelque chose la chagrinait sur le fait d'être en retenue. Malgré son envie de rester loin de Mr Schue cela vait aussi ces conséquences puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas assister au show de Kurt. Il lui avait dit qu'il faisait une reprise de « Mister Cellophane » de la grande comédie musicale Chicago la chanson qu'il avait chanté pour rejoindre le Glee club. Elle se rappelait très bien ce qu'il lui avait dit quand elle lui avait demandé quel était le rapport avec l'espoir et les remord dans cette chanson celui-ci lui avait répondu dans de grands gestes, les yeux pétillants :

« La chanson en elle-même est un espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir un jour chanter dans une majestueuse comédie musicale telle que Chicago. C'est ma plus grande aspiration ! »

Elle n'avait pu s'arrêter de sourire après ses mots qui lui avaient rappelé à quel point elle avait délaissé ses rêves ses derniers temps. Ces derniers temps elle avait moins le goût au monde des paillettes, trop pris dans cette spirale d'interrogation concernant la jeune femme qu'elle devenait. Une jeune fille qui allait sur ses dix-sept ans et qui ne trouvait pas mieux de s'enticher de son professeur. Puis promptement, se sentant s'immerger à nouveau dans ses réflexions, elle coupa le contact et se dit qu'il était tant qu'elle se recentre sur ce qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Avec le temps elle retrouvait cet engouement, elle en était persuadée.

En tout cas pour cette semaine, elle s'était sentie inspiré. Elle avait trouvé deux chansons à chanter mais la première n'était réellement qu'à l'attention de son professeur ; il était donc impossible pour elle de la jouer. Mais son deuxième choix était en réponse à l'espoir de pouvoir se racheter auprès de tous ses camarades ; en leur chantant à quel point elle les remerciait pour tout ce qu'ils lui avaient montré et apporté. Son passage avait lieu vendredi et elle se sentait déjà prête. Il n'y avait plus qu'à patienter à présent.

Quand elle fut près de la cafétéria, elle repéra au milieu de la foule Mercedes et Kurt et s'avança pour aller à leur rencontre. Une fois atteint, ils la saluèrent chaleureusement et papotèrent tous tranquillement. Puis au bout d'un moment après s'être assis autour d'une table tout en ayant gardé des places pour les autres qui devaient déjà être en route pour les rejoindre Kurt déclara souriant à la petite brune :

- N'empêche j'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu loupes mon interprétation parce que t'es en retenue cette après-midi. Moi qui voulais t'impressionner…

- Tu sais qu'il en faut beaucoup pour que je le sois. Le taquina-t-elle. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurai apprécié de te voir faire ton show.

- On connait notre petit Kurt, toujours très théâtrale. Tonna Mercedes tout en riant.

- Ça c'est sur ! La suivit Rachel.

- Mon extravagance a toujours été une grande qualité chez moi.

- Ouais, on ne te l'enlèvera pas. C'est certain. Termina Mercedes

- Quand même, tu es la dernière personne au monde que j'aurais pensé se faire collé un jour.

- Tout arrive dans la vie. Plaisanta-elle.

Alors qu'il continuait dans leur discussion, Sam, Tina et Mike arrivèrent accompagné de Finn qui n'était pas loin derrière eux. Tous s'installèrent, se saluèrent brièvement puis déjeunèrent dans une bonne ambiance. Sam sur sa droite, Finn sur sa gauche Rachel pouvait se dire bien entourée. Elle privilégia d'avantage la conversation avec le blond car depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Finn elle restait toujours un peu confuse face à lui. Ce pendant quand ils eurent presque fini de manger et que Sam s'était tourné vers Mike et Tina, Finn s'adressa à elle :

- Tu as déjà trouvé ce que tu allais chanter pour le thème de cette semaine ?

Surprise sur le coup Rachel répondit gentiment et à la fois excité à son interlocuteur.

- Oui, je pense avoir choisi le morceau parfait. Plus calmement elle poursuivit. Sinon j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu as fait hier. T'as vraiment été très bon et je suis contente que tu ailles de l'avant.

- Merci mais c'est un peu grâce à toi. Je dois avouer que tu m'as inspiré vendredi dernier. Face à cette remarque la jeune fille lui sourit doucement. Et puis je ne sais pas où Mr Schue trouve ses idées mais c'est toujours quelque chose d'inattendu qui colle toujours à un état d'esprit.

- Ouais, il est plutôt doué là dedans. Dit-elle la mine nostalgique tout en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis un an. La semaine spéciale Madonna, les mash-up, les trois heures par jour qu'il avait dû tous passer en chaise roulante. Autant de souvenirs tous plus amusant et surprenant les uns des autres qui offraient à chaque fois une leçon à tirer de ces évènements.

- Alors retenue pour toi ce soir ?

- Ça semble le seul sujet d'ordre aujourd'hui. Tout le monde semble si étonné que je sois collé. J'parie que toi aussi tu l'es ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu me connais et…

- C'est justement parce que je te connais mieux que les autres que je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre t'aller te retrouver dans une situation comme ça. À force de te contenir, il fallait bien qu'un jour t'envoie chier un prof.

- Me… Me contenir tu dis ?

- Tu sais, on est sorti ensemble un long moment quand même. Et crois-le ou non mais j'ai appris à repérer plusieurs petites choses chez toi. Comme c'est moment où tu reste toujours très poli et cordial alors qu'au fond de ta voix on perçoit ce petit ton désagréable. Ou bien ton excentricité qui te permet d'avoir presque tout ce que tu veux quitte à te faire des ennemies parfois. Mais étrangement t'arrives toujours à te contrôler face à des adultes. Tu sembles toujours plus calme face à eux.

_« Sauf un »_ Pensa-t-elle.

- Je comprends qu'au bout d'un moment t'es voulu dire, « Assez, y'en a marre de vous écoutez ». Ça arrive à tout le monde…

- Ouais, surement. Mais tu sais concernant mon excentricité, j'essaie de m'améliorer. C'est pas toujours facile mais…

- Eh, arrête ça tu veux. Avec moi, t'auras jamais besoin de te justifier. J'ai toujours apprécié ça chez toi. C'est dur à vivre par moment pourtant sans ça je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de toi.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes. Rachel continua de lorgner Finn alors que celui-ci baissa son regard où pointait une certaine mélancolie lorsqu'il prononça les trois derniers mots. Enfin il reprit dans un souffle :

- En tout cas, tes efforts ont payé. T'as maintenant une vraie bande d'ami tous prêt à te soutenir !

- C'est sur. Lâcha-t-elle souriante alors qu'elle faisait un tour d'horizon de la table pour regarder un à un ses camarades.

- Et moi, je serais toujours là si t'as besoin. Dit-il plus sérieusement.

- Je sais et je t'en remercie.

Quand tout le monde eu fini de déjeuner, chacun se quitta en groupe ou seul pour rejoindre leur propre salle de cours. Accompagné de Sam pour aller en Math, Rachel repensa à sa conversation avec le grand brun et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup compté à ses yeux et qu'elle était réellement heureuse qu'ils aient réussi à rester proches malgré leur violente rupture. Il avait ses torts c'était sûr mais au fond elle en avait aussi. Parce que même si, lui, l'ignorait, elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé comme il le méritait. Elle s'en rendait compte à présent.

- Pourquoi ce sourire triste ? L'interrompit brusquement Sam dans le fil de ses pensés

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ça. Il pointa son doigt vers ses lèvres puis poursuivit. C'est à cause de Finn ? J'ai vu que vous parliez tout à l'heure.

- De lui un peu mais surtout de moi... Je n'étais vraiment pas facile à vivre tu sais. Et je ne pense toujours pas l'être. Mais il a toujours fait preuve de beaucoup de patience avec moi et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été assez à son écoute, de ne pas l'avoir soutenu autant qu'il l'a fait pour moi…

- Je suis sur qu'il dirait le contraire. Ça se voit qu'il tient énormément à toi.

- Ouais mais je ne suis pas sur d'avoir un jour tenu à lui autant qu'il tenait à moi.

Sur cette phrase Sam ne s'exprima pas et pensivement Rachel lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait plus s'attarder sur cette histoire. Elle se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça. Parce que si elle se devait d'être honnête envers elle-même, l'histoire qu'avait eu Finn avec Santana mais surtout avec cette autre fille n'était en fin de compte qu'une issue qu'on lui avait tendu afin de se sortir de cette relation. Un jour où l'autre elle aurait forcément rompu avec lui, tant les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait dorénavant pour une tierce personne la rongeait de l'intérieur.

L'après-midi défila avec une lourdeur exaspérante. Il était quinze-heure trente et la brune allait assister à sa toute première colle. Rien de réellement palpitant en vrai, deux heures d'un ennuie monstre selon elle. Sur la route pour rejoindre la classe des retenues, elle pensa brièvement à Mr Schue, en compagnie du Glee club qu'elle ne rejoindrait pas. Et même si ne pas le voir était une bonne chose pour sa santé mentale, elle aurait quand même aimé l'apercevoir au moins une fois aujourd'hui.

Quand elle arriva devant la salle, les élèves certains habitués d'autres non, attendaient l'arriver du surveillant. Elle se calla contre un mur comme tout le monde patientant en silence. Sam arriva juste un peu après elle et vint directement se poster à côté d'elle.

- Première retenue petite ? Tu verras les première fois sont toutes les mêmes jamais aussi plaisante qu'on se l'était imaginé.

- Tu parles de sexes ou de retenues là ? Demanda-t-elle taquin.

- Les deux en vrai.

Sur cette conclusion les deux rirent silencieusement.

Après cinq minutes le surveillant arriva et fit rentrer les élèves dans la salle. Tout le monde était séparé afin qu'aucun élève ne puisse bavarder entre eux. Un mutisme prolongé s'installa pendant que tout le monde s'installaient puis l'appel fut entamé.

- Lisa Asting ?

- Présente

- Duncan Barnes.

- Là

- Rachel Berry

- Pré…

- Je prendrai celle-là aujourd'hui.

Coupé dans son élan, Rachel sentit un frisson glaciale lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix sifflante et plus qu'heureuse de l'avoir à sa merci. Le coach Sylvester se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. Elle fixait la petite brune assez sadiquement, se réjouissant d'avance de ce qu'elle allait lui faire. Avec tout ce que Rachel avec vécu ce week-end ainsi qu'avec ce début de semaine, elle en avait oublié les menaces de Sue Sylvester.

- Je vous demande pardon coach ?

La grande blonde arrêta de la dévisager, s'avança vers le surveillant et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes puis lui dit quelques choses qui fit se décomposé son visage.

- Miss Berry, prenez vos affaires et suivez le coach Sylvester.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

- Vous passerez votre retenue en sa compagnie.

- Mais c'est pas juste !

- Je vous remercie. Finit la femme mûre dans un sourire sardonique.

La plainte de Rachel ne fut même pas écouté tant l'homme était effrayé par l'entraîneur des cheerleaders et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais on puvit facilement deviner que ne ce n'était pas très cordial. Il ressentait la même peur qu'un lapin fuyant un prédateur.

- Suis-moi !

Sachant que se plaindre n'arrangerait pas sa situation, au pire elle énerverait encore plus cette mesquine femme, elle attrapa ses affaires, capta le regard de Sam qui semblait plus que désolé pour elle et emboîta le pas à la blonde jusqu'à son bureau.

- Assis-toi.

La jeune fille s'exécuta cachant par tous les moyens son anxiété en détendant ses traits afin de paraître la plus sereine possible.

- Je dois dire que quand j'ai vu ton nom sur le registre des collés, j'ai été agréablement surprise. C'est comme si tu m'offrais par toi-même le moyen de te faire payer pour la conduite que tu as eu envers moi. Déclara-t-elle le ton froid.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Me torturer ? La questionna Rachel sarcastique.

- En quelques sortes.

Le ton sérieux de la plus âgée fit blêmir la plus jeune.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? »_

- J'ai ton attention, c'est une bonne chose. Maintenant écoutes-moi bien ! Il est dans l'intérêt de ta précieuse chorale de faire exactement ce que je te demanderais.

- C'est hors de question !

- À vrai dire je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix. J'ai tout un tas de moyens à ma disposition pour faire couler ton Glee club alors suivre toutes mes instructions à la lettre est la chose la plus intelligente que tu peux faire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Lui cracha-t-elle au visage pleine de rancœur.

- Ton aide dès que je la requerrais. Mais pour aujourd'hui je vais simplement te laisser nettoyer tout les tenues de mes filles en dédommagement pour celle que tu as amoché avec ta saloperie de Slushee.

- Je suis pas votre bonne à tout faire ! Et puis ça veut dire quoi, mon aide dès que vous la réclamerez ? Vous n'avez aucun droit d'embarquer des élèves dans vos plans tordus !

- Ça ne m'a jamais arrêté. Parce que tu seras que lorsque l'on gagne les nationales quatre années d'affilés, les privilèges accordés sont très nombreux dont celui d'être intouchable. Comprends-moi bien, je ne laisserai pas passer un tel affront. Tu as fait ton choix en aidant William maintenant tu va en accepter les conséquences sinon les retombés pourraient être néfastes pour ces personnes que tu appelles « tes amis » ou bien encore pour ton cher professeur.

Rachel sentait la rage s'infiltrer dans chaque molécule de son corps, donnant la sensation que son sang bouillait littéralement. La petite brune n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si le tyran en face d'elle bluffait ou non concernant les menaces qu'elle proférait à l'encontre des gens à qui elle tenait. Elle pouvait toujours aller en parler à Mr Schue mais malgré la promesse qu'elle lui avait faîte elle ne se sentait pas l'envie de l'embarquer dans ses problèmes –dont il était en partie responsable. Et puis elle savait que s'éloigner un peu de lui pendant quelques temps était la chose à faire en ces temps de doute et de peine.

L'inquiétude de la jeune fille grandissait de seconde en seconde mais elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder un masque le plus serein possible. Se sentant un peu plus calme elle rétorqua d'un ton cassant pour connaître la véritable nature des moyens qu'elle possédait pour toucher ses camarades et Mr Schue.

- Pourquoi j'accepterais de faire ce que vous me dîtes alors que je n'ai même pas la preuve que vous avez réellement quelques choses qui pourrait nous porter préjudices.

- Je dois bien te reconnaître une qualité c'est que tu es assez réfléchi. Mais… Elle ouvrit un tiroir, sortit un dossier, pris une feuille et la tendit à Rachel. Je prévois toujours tout à l'avance. Sache qu'il ne s'agit que d'une chose parmi d'autre…

Rachel regarda le papier et resta plutôt confuse. Il s'agissait d'un papier officiel de l'administration du lycée qui reportait, en souligné, un montant de 400 dollars retiré et toujours redéposer avant la date échéante. L'argent était toujours pris à l'intitulé de la chorale. Le seul qui était capable de gérer les fonds était Mr Schuester mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

_« Pourquoi Mr Schue aurait besoin de toucher l'argent des caisses du lycée ? »_

- Mr Schuester n'aurait jamais emprunté frauduleusement de l'argent ! Ça ne peut pas être lui. Lança Rachel fortement

- Je sais mais regarde ça…

Cette fois-ci il s'agissait d'un accord de retrait de l'argent avec la signature de son professeur en bas de page. Enfin une « fausse signature ». Elle le savait parce qu'elle l'avait vu signer à de nombreuses reprises des formulaires, fiche pédagogique, etc. Mais celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne.

- Je peux te le dire pour avoir appris à refaire la signature de Will, ceci n'est pas la sienne. Tu comprends donc ce que ça signifie ?

Bien sur qu'elle le savait. Un élève de la chorale s'était amusé, presque tout l'année passée, à dérober de l'argent au lycée sur le dos de leur bien-aimé professeur. Même si l'argent était sans cesse remis, cela restait une faute très grave. Si cela venait à se savoir, une enquête aurait lieu sur tous les membres et le Glee club ne pourrait plus se réunir durant toute sa durée. De plus même si le coupable venait à être démasqué, comment pourraient-ils tous accepter le renvoi de celui-ci. Car si la caisse était à chaque fois renflouée alors il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un qui pensait réellement à mal. C'était surement une personne qui avait des problèmes mais celle-ci la mettait dans un fâcheux dilemme. Et comme lui avait dit le coach « il ne s'agit que d'une chose parmi d'autre »

- Je suppose que tu vas à présent changer ta réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle dans un sourire victorieux

- Ai-je vraiment le choix !

- Alors cette histoire est réglée. Je suis contente qu'on est trouvé un terrain d'entente.

- Et vous comptez me faire faire quoi si je puis me permettre ? Demanda-elle Rachel rudement agacée.

- Ça tu le seras bien assez tôt. La blonde se leva, fit signe à Rachel de faire de même afin qu'elle la conduise jusqu'à la laverie pour s'occuper de sa tâche durant ses deux heures de retenue. Mais juste avant qu'elles ne quittent le bureau Sue rajouta :

- Bien évidemment, tu ne parleras de ça à personne ?

- Vous me prenez pour qui, je ne suis pas idiote.

Elle partait s'acquitter de sa tâche complètement abattue. Est-ce que tout était destiné à aller de travers ? Pourquoi quand elle croyait remonter la pente, les ennuies revenaient à la charge pour lui faire injustement comprendre la dureté de la vie ?

Quand le vendredi arriva, malgré son état de fatigue morale et physique, Rachel, alors qu'elle vagabondait dans les couloirs pour se rendre en classe, tentait de rester optimiste, se concentrant sur les choses qui gagnaient en force tout autour d'elle. Tout d'abord, ses pères ne s'étaient jamais mieux porter, elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec les membres de la chorale et son amitié avec Sam se renforçait de jours en jours. Autant dire qu'il y avait de quoi se sentir plutôt bien. Cependant derrière toutes ses belles pensées il y avait toujours plusieurs images qui venaient parfois se faufiler sur ce paisible tableau, le rendant plus maussade, laissant apparaître une souffrance sans nom.

Mr Schue hantait inconsciemment son esprit. Sans cesse lorsqu'elle se sentait en position de faiblesse, qu'elle avait des craintes, il était toujours la personne vers qui ses pensées divaguaient comme les vagues rencontrant inlassablement le sable fin. Il n'était jamais loin, son besoin était si violent qu'elle pouvait presque sentir par moment sa présence en elle. C'était stupide mais c'est ce qu'elle ressentait et dorénavant elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Elle était marqué au fer et même si la douleur s'effacerait –peut être- après un moment la cicatrise serait toujours là, bien visible.

En pénétrant dans son cours d'anglais, elle essaya de se recentrer et d'essayer de retrouver un peu d'entrain. Après ce cours, elle devait rejoindre la chorale et leur faire son numéro. Et pour cela au moins, elle se sentit pleine de confiance et d'assurance. Après une heure passer à étudier un des auteurs phare du romantisme américain, Edgard Allan Poe, elle quitta les lieux pour se rendre dans leur salle de chant et se sentit prête à tout donner. Quand elle arriva, comme depuis leurs mutuelles révélations, le professeur et son élève ne se jetèrent qu'un simple coup d'œil évitant l'un et l'autre de trop se rapprocher. Elle fit partie des premiers arrivés seul les trois cheerleaders étaient déjà présentes. N'ayant pas de réelle affinité avec aucune des trois, la petite brune s'assit sur une chaise un peu à l'écart sans pour autant laissé une trop grande marge. Elle resta là, les jambes croisées, regardant tout autour d'elle, sans essayer de poser une seule fois ses prunelles sur lui. Mais voilà, les habitudes ont la vie dure et après quelques secondes de lutte contre ses pulsions, elle capitula. Après tout, l'observer n'étant pas en soi moralement répréhensible… Enfin quand on s'imaginait déjà la musculature affriolante qui se cache derrière cette superbe chemise qui dessinait avec délice ses hanches solides, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Et puis il fallait dire qu'il lui offrait un magnifique profil. Légèrement affaissé sur le piano en train d'écrire sur quelques feuilles, son bassin légèrement mis en avant provoquait en elle quelques frissons. Qu'elle aurait aimé laisser lentement ses mains glissées de son dos jusqu'à celui-ci ! Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait se contenter que de simples œillades. Alors ce fut à ce moment précis que son professeur se détourna de l'instrument et capta ses deux pupilles pleines de désir. Elle remarqua bien vite le désarroi dans lequel il était, certainement le même que le sien. Il se racla la gorge puis coupa rapidement ce furtif contact. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, elle avait pensé que les choses se seraient calmées mais c'était tout l'opposé. Plus il s'éloignait plus elle voulait qu'il la face sienne.

Les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre tous ceux déjà présents. Dès son arrivé Sam parti s'asseoir à côté de la belle et jeune brune. Après la situation qui avait eu lieu mercredi quand le coach Sylvester était venu la chercher, avec la curiosité d'un enfant de huit ans, il avait voulu connaître la raison de cette intervention. Elle lui avait dit une partie de la vérité, comme quoi elle lui avait envoyé un Slushee en plein visage par mégarde et que la mégère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui faire nettoyer les tenue des pom-pom girls pendant deux heures. Le blond avait été plutôt étonné qu'elle n'ait pas parlé d'un évènement pareil plus tôt. Ce sur quoi Rachel ne répondit rien. Elle lui fit simplement promettre de ne parler de tout ça à qui que se soit.

- Alors tu te sens prête ?

- Totalement ! J'espère que ça plaira.

- Avec toi, je ne me fais pas de souci. Lui répondit-il l'air décontract avant que Mr Schue ne prenne la parole.

- Bien, tout le monde doit être excité par le week end qui approche je suppose alors ne faisons pas tarder les choses. Rachel, c'est à toi je crois ?

- Oui.

- La scène est tout à toi, je t'en pris. Lui dit-il sur un ton qu'elle apprécia beaucoup. Depuis lundi il lui arrivait rarement de s'adresser à elle et quand il le faisait c'était toujours avec une certaine distance.

Rachel se leva, pendant que Mr Schue prenait la place qu'elle venait de laisser. Face à tout le monde, elle regarda chacun attentivement et souriante elle s'adressa à eux avant de commencer :

- J'aimerais juste dire avec de commencer que je dédie cette chanson à vous mes très cher camarades ainsi qu'à notre professeur Mr Schue. J'espère que vous en apprécierez les paroles et je veux que vous sachiez qu'elle représente pour moi l'espoir d'un nouveau départ avec vous tous.

Les élèves fassent à elle, dans leur majorité, furent touchés par ses mots. Quant à son professeur, on pouvait lire l'intensité de l'intérêt qu'il portait à sa cadette au fond de son âme.

Elle fit un bref signe aux musiciens et la chanson démarra, une musique de Natalie Merchant intitulé Kind and Generous*. (Voir note en bas de page)

_La-La-La-La-La_

_Vous avez été si gentil et généreux, je ne sais pas comment vous continuer à donner__  
__Pour votre gentillesse, je suis en dette envers vous__  
__Pour votre abnégation, mon admiration__  
__Pour tout ce que vous avez fait, vous savez que je suis lié,__  
__Je suis obligé de vous en remercie_

_La-La-La-La-La__  
__Hé-hé-hé-hé-hé_

_Vous avez été si gentil et généreux, je ne sais pas comment vous continuer à donner__  
__Pour votre gentillesse, je suis en dette envers vous__  
__Et je n'aurais jamais pu aller aussi loin sans vous__  
__Pour tout ce que vous avez fait, vous savez que je suis lié,__  
__Je suis obligé de vous en remercie_

_La-La-La-La-La__  
__Oh,__  
__Je tiens à vous remercier pour tant de cadeaux que vous avez donné, avec amour et tendresse,__  
__Je tiens à vous remercier__  
__Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre générosité,__  
__l'amour et l'honnêteté que vous m'avez donné__  
__Je tiens à vous remercier, montrer ma gratitude, mon amour et mon respect pour vous,__  
__Je tiens à vous remercier_

_Oh, je tiens à vous remercier, merci, merci, merci, merci,…__  
__Merci_

Durant les quatre petites minutes qu'avaient duré la chanson, Rachel se l'était vraiment approprié. Elle s'était laissé emporter par la mélodie et grâce à l'émotion qu'elle avait renvoyée, les élèves s'étaient même levé lors du dernier refrain, la rejoignant l'un après l'autre. D'abord Sam puis Finn, Kurt, Mercedes et tous les autres. Même son professeur les avaient rejoins et tous ensemble avaient chanté ce dernier couplet dans une unicité parfaite. Des accolades, des gestes amicaux, des sourires un moment simple de la vie mais tellement féerique.

Une fois la chanson terminée, une salve d'acclamation et de rire se firent entendre dans toute la pièce puis chacun se rassembla pour une étreinte de groupe. La joie pénétrait l'atmosphère, touchant un à un les personnes réunis en ces lieux. Rachel recevait des paroles agréables de la part de tous mais le meilleur dans tout ça, fut certainement le moment où son professeur vint la serrer dans ses bras alors que tout le monde retournait s'asseoir dans un grand chahut. L'étreinte avait été courte mais suffisamment longue pour que la force de ses bras lui procure un plaisir immense. Il l'avait serré avec ardeur tentant peut être de lui faire ressentir l'envie qu'il avait de la garder plus longtemps contre lui et lui avait aussi soufflé hâtivement dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Tu as été grandiose. Je suis fier de toi. » Des mots qui avaient pénétrer son cœur.

Une fois le climat de la salle calmé, les élèves purent profiter du reste du temps pour s'entraîner au chant ou bien improviser quelques pas de danse. Quand il fut enfin l'heure de quitter le cours Will fit juste une dernière annonce :

- Avant que vous partiez, il faut que je vous dise que la date des sélections est sortie hier. L'attention de tout le monde fut focalisée sur lui à l'entente du mot « sélections ». Elles auront lieu le 10 décembre. Ils nous restent encore du temps pour nous préparer mais nous ne perdrons pas une seule minute. Les choses sérieuses recommencent les gars !

Le message passé tout le monde sortit en file indienne, heureux de cette séance. Rachel suivit de près par Sam et Kurt partirent près de la cour Nord traîner avant que leur cours de Français ne commence. Une fois arrivé il s'installèrent sur les immenses marches, discutant des futures compétitions qui arriveraient plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient. Au bout de quelques minutes Rachel proposa à ses deux compagnons si l'un deux souhaitaient l'accompagner acheter une boisson au distributeur qui se trouvait juste un peu plus bas. Kurt se proposa mais Sam préféra rester là, à les attendre.

Les deux descendirent tranquillement jusqu'à arriver au point. Ils bavardèrent fraîchement pendant qu'ils commandaient leur boisson :

- Je me demanderai toujours comment tu arrives à nous pousser de cette façon. Il prononça sa phrase comme si c'était une certitude qu'en fin de compte, même s'ils avaient eu du mal avec elle, ils suivaient toujours la passion qu'elle mettait quand elle chantait.

- Tu parles pour tout à l'heure quand vous m'avez tous rejoint ?

- Evidemment !

- J'ai juste été un déclencheur. Au fond vous attendiez tous ça avec impatience. J'ai juste offert l'opportunité. Dit-elle joyeusement alors qu'elle se baissait pour récupérer ce qu'elle venait de commander.

- C'était quand même super ce que t'as fait. Tout le monde a vraiment apprécié le message que tu as fait passer. Lui déclara-t-il affectueusement.

- Merci…

Boissons en main, ils s'apprêtaient à repartir mais violemment Kurt fut propulsé contre la machine.

- Pédale de merde ! Cracha durement David Karofsky au visage de Kurt.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Hurla Rachel à l'encontre du footballeur alors qu'elle s'approchait de Kurt pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il lui fit un léger acquiescement mais les traits douloureux sur son visage montraient qu'il souffrait belle et bien. Rachel fis face alors à l'autre et le timbre railleur et méchant elle rajouta alors que l'attention d'une certaine quantité d'élève était rivée sur eux :

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit des homophobes comme toi ? Que si il s'en prenne tant au gay c'est bien parce qu'il n'arrive pas à assumer leur propre penchant. Tu ne serais pas de ce bord là par hasard ?

Le grand gaillard devint alors rouge de colère et dans un mouvement rapide, il attrapa férocement le bras de la jeune fille et lui siffla froidement :

- Ne t'avise jamais plus de dire un truc comme ça !

Rachel paniquait à présent. Elle l'avait réellement énervé et sa prise sur elle devint très douloureuse. Son autre main était serrée, on aurait dit qu'il était près à lui en décocher une. Personne autour d'elle ne semblait vouloir bouger pour l'aider. Et lorsqu'elle vit sa main se lever elle se dit qu'il était trop tard. Elle ferma les yeux attendant le coup mais subitement la pression sur son bras lâcha et elle entendit un puissant craquement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Sam surplombant Karofsky et lui assénant des coups d'une force incroyable. Comme un combat de gladiateur les élèves de la cour accourent pour réclamer toujours plus de brutalité. Parmi toutes les voix, Rachel et Kurt tentaient de raisonner Sam afin qu'il se stoppe dans la fureur qui semblait avoir pris possession de lui. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'écoutait pas. La frénésie qui l'emportait se percevait sur les traits de son visage. Les deux ne cessaient de prendre l'avantage l'un sur l'autre. Alors que Karofsky se retrouvait au dessus de Sam à présent, il attrapa son col et lui asséna un coup violent sur l'arcade qui s'ouvrit sur l'impact et laissa se déverser une grosse quantité de sang sur le visage du blond. Les larmes aux yeux, Rachel dans un grand cri fonça sur eux pour arrêter le bras du grand brun avant qu'il ne frappe de nouveau son précieux ami. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher son visage, la main de quelqu'un d'autre l'arrêta dans son élan et le garçon se fit dégager son ménagement loin de Sam.

Will traversait les couloirs après avoir fait un tour en salle des professeurs. Il ne se trouvait plus très loin de la Cour Nord et son esprit n'était focalisé que sur une personne. Lui qui avait essayé d'être le plus distant possible avec elle, avait subitement craqué aujourd'hui. Cette façon qu'elle avait eu de poser les yeux sur lui, lorsqu'il l'eut surpris, était plus qu'équivoque. Il aimait se savoir admirer par elle. C'était, à ses yeux, une sensation plus que jouissif. Alors bien évidemment il s'était montré plus avenant avec elle. Durant leur cours il avait aussi plus qu'apprécié qu'elle le site dans les personnes à qui elle dédiait la chanson. Ce qu'elle avait joué avait été sublimement interprété et c'était peu dire. Elle y avait mis toutes ses tripes, s'était lâché et tout le monde, sentant l'adrénaline qu'elle dégageait, l'avaient rejoint dans son show… Même lui n'y avait pas échappé. Puis à la fin malgré que sa tête lui ait intimé le contraire, il avait profité de la dispersion des autres pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cela avait peut être duré trois secondes mais il avait profité de chacune d'elle en la serrant le plus possible contre lui.

Il poursuivait sa marche alors qu'il arrivait vers la grande Cour. Le silence qui y planait quand il passa devant l'interpella vivement. À cette heure-ci habituellement il y avait toujours un tapage infernal. Il passa la porte et se retrouva dehors. C'est alors qu'il regarda dans la direction qui captait l'attention de quasiment toutes les personnes réunis. Quand il aperçut Rachel tenu fermement par David Karofsky, sur le point de se faire cogner par son poing qu'il maintenant en l'air, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il devait la protéger de misérable gamin qu'il se ferait une joie de corriger s'il terminait son geste. Malheureusement pour Will, rapide ou non, il savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait l'atteindre avant le choc. Mais ce fut comme une réponse à ses prières qu'il vit débarquer Sam de nulle part et envoyer dans un grand élan une droite d'une extrême puissance dans le menton du solide brun.

La foule se réunit alors tout autour d'eux ce qui lui fit perdre le contact visuel. Il accouru précipitamment vers le rassemblement, tentant de se frayer un chemin entre les élèves. Lorsqu'il y parvient, il eu le temps de voir le blond, son visage ensanglanté s'apprêtant à recevoir un coup décisif. Juste à temps, alors que les cris de Rachel perçaient ses tympans, il arrêta le bras de Karofsky et le poussa sans ménagement au sol.

Le silence tomba sur l'assemblée, plus personne n'osait bouger trop choqué par l'intervention du professeur.

- Circulez ! Ordonna-t-il énergiquement ce que tous les élèves s'appliquèrent à faire avec hâte.

Will tendit sa main à Sam pour l'aider à se relever. Son opposant, lui, se remettait lentement sur ses jambes. Rachel quant à elle n'avait pas fait un mouvement depuis l'intervention de son professeur. Elle avait eu si peur pour son ami qu'elle en restait encore tétanisée ne se rendant pas vraiment compte que la lutte entre les deux garçons était enfin terminée. Mais c'était bien le cas. Mr Schue, séparant les deux garçons par sa silhouette, les regarda de façon bien différente ; l'un eu droit à son plus profond mépris pour l'autre ce fut une immense reconnaissance. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Rachel qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Celle-ci se tenait le poignet où apparaissait distinctement la trace d'une large main. Il se tira de sa contemplation et s'adressa au deux jeune garçons :

- Vous deux, suivez-moi ! Nous allons faire un tour au bureau du proviseur et ensuite vous irez tout droit à l'infirmerie. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kurt et Rachel puis demanda la voix définitivement plus douce. Vous allez bien ?

Les deux acquiescèrent quelques peu confus.

- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Autre affirmation de leur part.

- Bien, alors vous allez venir avec nous.

Sur ses mots Will ouvrit la marche laissant Sam sur son côté droit et David sur le gauche. Quant aux deux autres, ils suivaient sans dire un mot. Avant de quitter la Cour Nord toute les têtes se tournèrent vers le groupe et murmurèrent sur leur passage. Quand ils eurent atteint le bureau du principal Figgins, Will décida d'abord d'entrer en compagnie des deux garçons et demanderait par la suite aux deux témoins –et victimes- de les rejoindre.

Ceux-ci s'assirent sur les sièges postés juste à côtés d'eux. Ils pouvaient voir à travers la baie vitré que la discussion était houleuse, les deux garçons semblait près à sortir les armes une fois de plus. Les deux pédagogues semblaient avoir du mal à les calmer. Rachel se retourna alors vers Kurt légèrement inquiète :

- Tu crois que Sam aura des problèmes ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il a voulu nous protéger contre ce taré de Karofsky alors je ne pense pas qu'il devrait être trop dur. Et puis on va pouvoir leur raconter ce qu'il sait vraiment passer alors te fais pas trop de soucis pour lui.

- Ouais, j'espère.

- C'est tout de même dingue qu'il est levé la main sur toi ! Ton poignet sinon ça va ?

Elle se massa faiblement celui-ci et rassura son ami même si au fond ça lui provoquait une douleur lancinante à chaque fois qu'elle le frôlait.

- Oui ça devrait aller.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé et Mr Schue les pria d'entrée. Il laissa Kurt passé en premier suivit de près par Rachel sur laquelle il laissa sa main se poser sur le bas du dos pendant qu'elle avançait dans le bureau. Ce fut un contact bref qui rassura vivement la plus jeune. Le professeur partit se replacer près de Mr Figgins. Les deux garçons étaient chacun assis sur une chaise pendant que les deux autres restaient debout derrière eux. C'est alors que le principal s'adressa à eux :

- J'aimerais entendre votre version de ce qu'il s'est passé. Leur histoire ne concordant pas, j'aimerais votre avis sur la question.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Ils font tous parti de cette stupide chorale, bien sur qu'ils vont se soutenir !

- Et pour de bonne raisons puisqu'ils vont dire la vérité. C'est toi qui as cherché les emmerdes et tu les as trouvés. Même Mr Schue qui n'a pas pu voir toute la scène, t'as aperçu en train de t'en prendre violemment à Rachel ! S'emporta Sam

- Du calme tous les deux. Les coupa Figgins avant de s'adresser à Kurt et Rachel. Dîtes nous pourquoi tout ça a eu lieu.

Kurt pris donc la parole en premier ayant été le premier à subir l'agressivité sans borne du footballeur.

- Eh bien, Rachel et moi étions simplement partit acheter quelque chose au distributeur et alors qu'on s'apprêtait à rejoindre Sam, j'ai été poussé violemment contre la machine par David.

- Il doit bien y avoir une raison au fait qu'il t'est bousculer.

- …

Will le savait, quand Karofsky s'en prenait à Kurt c'était toujours à cause du fait qu'il soit gay mais étrangement le dit garçon ne sembla pas vouloir avouer au principal que c'était parce que l'autre ne pouvait pas accepter son orientation sexuelle. Il semblait avoir peur des conséquences s'il faisait cette confession. Autant se l'avouer mais le lycée ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour le protéger. Alors Schuester vit la petite brune, qu'il prétendait tant à faire sienne, se décider à répondre pour Kurt dans un mensonge très convaincant :

- Toujours pour la même raison. Il ne supporte pas la chorale et dès qu'il en a l'occasion il s'en prend à nous !

Kurt la remercia du regard alors que le grand brun semblait plus qu'étonné de sa réponse. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas dit la vérité qu'elle laisserait passer son comportement.

- Ensuite je me suis interposé entre lui et Kurt et je lui ai dis ma façon de penser qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié. Il m'a attrapé le bras et après tout ce que je sais c'est que Sam s'est rué sur lui pour nous défendre.

Après la déclaration de la jeune fille, Figgins réfléchit quelques secondes puis tout bas sans qu'aucun élève ne puisse entendre les deux se murmurèrent quelque chose puis d'un coup leur professeur quitta la pièce. Pendant qu'il fut partit Figgins s'adressa sévèrement et gravement aux deux garçons :

- Mr Karofsky ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai ouï dire que vous vous acharniez sur les élèves de cette chorale. Comprenez-moi bien je ne tolèrerais pas un tel comportement dans mon établissement. J'attends de vous que vous fassiez preuve de plus de respect vis-à-vis de vos camarades. Vous en prendre à plus faible que vous est loin de faire de vous quelqu'un de bien, surtout quand on s'en prend en plus de ça à une jeune femme ! En plus de ça vous étiez sur le point de blesser plutôt gravement Mr Evans. Quant à vous jeune homme, je peux tout à fait saisir la raison qui vous a poussé à vous jetez sur lui mais sachez qu'il y d'autre moyen de réponse face à ce genre de conduite. Vous auriez pu tout simplement le repousser mais au lieu de ça vous vous êtes lancé dans votre propre vendetta. Et regardez maintenant dans quel état vous êtes mis tous les deux.

C'est alors que leur professeur revint mais pas tout seul cette fois-ci. Il était accompagné du coach Beiste.

- Ah Shannon merci de vous joindre à nous. William vous a-t-il fait un topo de la situation ?

- Oui Mr Figgins. Elle s'avança et regarda l'état de ces deux joueurs et elle ne put réfréner un sentiment de déception traversé son visage. Tous les deux je vous promets que vous allez m'en faire des tours de terrain !

- William vous a-t-il aussi dit ce que nous avons prévu ? La Questionna de nouveau Figgins d'un ton très neutre.

- Oui et je vous suis à cent pour cent sur ce coup.

- Bien. Il regarda durement les deux garçons mais plus particulièrement Karofsky.

Ni de Will ou de Rachel ne pouvaient voir le visage de Sam mais ils espéraient autant l'un que l'autre que le blond n'écoperait de pas grand-chose, l'une parce que le blond n'avait fait que la défendre l'autre parce que le blond avait protégé celle qui était tant pour lui ces dernier temps.

- Mr Evans, je ne peux accepter l'attitude de violence dont vous avez fait preuve aujourd'hui. Ce n'est en aucun cas une façon de régler les problèmes cependant en vue des circonstances je ne peux que comprendre votre geste. Vous avez soutenu des personnes importantes pour vous et c'est donc pour cela et uniquement cela que vous recevez un avertissement accompagné de deux samedi de retenue. Mais si un incident comme ça venait à se reproduire vous prendrez la porte.

- Oui Monsieur. Répondit sincèrement Sam.

À l'entente du verdict, Rachel expira de satisfaction. En fin de compte il n'était même pas expulsé. Elle sentit alors une main presser son épaule vigoureusement qu'elle quitta presque aussi vite. Alors pendant que Figgins énumérait les sanctions prisent contre Karofsky, elle pivota légèrement la tête sur le côté pour rencontrer le profil de son professeur qui semblait très concentré sur le discours du proviseur. Mais il n'en était rien puisque l'esprit de celui-ci, plutôt morose, était seulement dirigé vers la jeune fille dont il sentait le regard le toucher. Dans un réflexe instinctif lorsqu'il l'avait sentit se détendre il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser sa main sur elle comme pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir agit plus vite. Il était peiné de savoir qu'elle aurait put être blessée parce qu'il n'avait pas régler les problèmes qui persistaient entre cette maudite équipe de foot et le Glee club. Au bout du compte ses élèves étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans sa vie et aujourd'hui il n'avait pas su les protéger comme il le fallait. Et la femme avec laquelle il aspirait à s'enivrer jusqu'à perdre conscience avait souffert de son manque de vigilance.

Rachel lâcha son attention de l'homme qu'elle déshabillait sans cesse du regard et compris que la brute épaisse aurait un blâme et devrait passer tous les samedis par moi la journée au lycée. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, la petite brune trouva la peine plutôt légère mais de manière plus sournoise le principal rajouta d'une façon qui capta l'attention de toute la pièce sur lui :

- Monsieur Karofsky ce n'est pas tout. Étant donné qu'il ne s'agit pas de votre première venu dans ce bureau vous avez un choix qui s'offre à vous…

- Lequel ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

- Soit vous quittez définitivement cette école et avec le peu de moyen de votre père ainsi que votre dossier je doute que vous trouviez quelque chose de correct. Sinon vous rejoignez le Glee club à compter de la semin prochaine jusqu'au moins la fin de l'année. À vous de voir…

- QUOI ? Hurla Karosky en se levant de sa chaise

- Que choisissez-vous ?

- Attendez vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée? Demanda Kurt passablement anxieux.

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Rajouta Rachel plutôt nerveuse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Moi et le coach Beiste garderons un œil sur ses faits et gestes. Il ne vous arrivera rien, je vous le garantis. Leur promis Will dans une pleine sincérité.

- Comme il n'est rien arrivé aujourd'hui ? Kurt doit avoir le dos en compote et Rachel a faillit se faire démolir par ce connard intolérant ! S'emballa Sam assez agressivement.

- C'est justement pour ça qu'il doit entrez dans la chorale. Il n'aura aucun pouvoir sur vous lorsque vous êtes en groupe et… Will regarda alors David… Je suis sur qu'il appréciera tout ce que l'on fait !

- C'est un ultimatum, vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Non Mr Karofsky c'est une opportunité que l'on vous offre. Mr Schue a été assez noble de vous permettre d'entrer dans la chorale. Mon choix était de vous renvoyer définitivement !

Le jeune homme en question se rongea les sangs pendant pas moins d'une minute. Tout le monde attendait sa réponse et enfin il déclara la mort dans l'âme :

- J'accepte de rejoindre ce fichu club.

- L'affaire est donc réglée. Jubila le principal Figgins. Mr Schue ?

- Oui ?

- Pourriez-vous conduire ces deux garçons à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sur... Suivez-moi tous les deux !

Et alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte, Figgins renchérit une dernière chose pour les deux grands lutteurs du jour :

- Comme vous vous en doutez je compte appeler vos parents dès que vous aurez quitté cette pièce.

Puis enfin tout le monde sortit du bureau du principal. Rachel suivit du regard son ami et son professeur quitter son champ de vision. Elle voulait plus que tout les suivre mais elle se devait d'aller dans la direction opposée pour aller en cours de français avec Kurt. Elle ne pouvait les accompagné et cette pensée là fit souffrir de façon hors-norme. Les deux hommes qu'elle estimait le plus, elle n'avait aucun moyen de les suivre. Ce fut, alors, en cours de route lorsqu'elle passa près de l'entrée du lycée qu'elle s'arrêta soudainement et dit à Kurt qui la regarda surpris :

- Dis au prof que j'me sentais pas bien et que je suis rentré chez moi s'il te plaît.

- Rachel att…

Elle n'eu pas le temps d'entendre la fin qu'elle courrait déjà en hors du lycée. Elle arriva à sa voiture et démarra en trombe faisant crisser les pneus de son engin. Elle roula et roula pendant un long moment. La douleur au bras et les minutes ne comptaient plus. La seule chose qui avait de l'importance était de s'éloigner le plus loin possible du lycée. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle arriva en pleine campagne dans une bourgade paumée appelée Fort Shawnee près de Heritage park qu'elle s'arrêta. Elle descendit de voiture et se dirigea près de l'immensité du paysage vers lequel elle s'était stopée. Pas loin de la route il se trouvait un arbre sur lequel elle laissa s'effondrer son corps sur le tronc résistant et robuste. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté ce bureau où la tension était plus que suffocante elle se laissa aller à respirer.

La vue était imprenable. Elle avait l'impression que le pays s'étendait à ses pieds et qu'il n'attendait plus qu'elle ne le conquière. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Ses parents avaient l'habitude de l'emmener ici étant enfant. Entre ses deux pères, elle aimait les entendre conter toute les histoires banales mais parfois plus qu'étonnantes qu'avaient été leur vie avant qu'elle n'entre dans la leur. Ici, était l'endroit où elle s'était sentie toute sa vie en sécurité, où rien du monde extérieur ne pouvait la toucher.

Cependant ce jour était bien différent des autres. Elle recensait tout ce qui était arrivé dans son monde depuis la rentrée. Et même si beaucoup de choses la rendaient heureuse, sa vie était bien loin de la satisfaire pleinement. Tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé aujourd'hui avait été d'une certaine manière la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le verre. Elle n'avait que seize ans- bientôt dix-sept-, pourquoi son existence devait être aussi compliqué.

Et puis, le pauvre Sam qui avait du intervenir pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas son problème avec les hommes qui frappaient les femmes mais cela avait très certainement un lien avec son père qui ne faisait pas partie de sa famille. Samedi dernier quand elle était allée chez lui pour la première fois, elle avait bien remarqué le manque de photo d'un père. Il y en avait des tas qui recouvraient les meubles et murs mais toujours sans présence masculine adulte. Alors elle devina facilement que son père était -comme il l'aurait certainement pu le dire- une vrai ordure. Et puis lui vint Mt Schue comme toujours en tête.

_« D'accord la vie d'une ado est toujours synonyme d'emmerde mais rare sont celle qui partage une connexion avec leur professeur ! »_

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Perdue, elle l'était mais à un point inimaginable. Elle aurait tant aimé que ses bras l'enserrent. Tout de suite, à cet instant précis elle avait besoin de lui. Sa présence lui manquait tant par moment. Rien que le voir suffisait à l'apaiser. Mais elle savait qu'étant donné l'ambigüité de leur situation, elle ne pouvait le rejoindre. Donc la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était d'aller chanter. Même si il ne l'entendait elle pouvait toujours chanter pour lui. Alors après une heure passée elle se leva et partit en direction de Lima pour emprunter la scène du Mulligans dont elle avait les clefs. Il s'agissait d'un bar qui appartenait à son oncle, le frère de Mike.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie accompagné des deux garçons passablement éméché, couvert de bleues et plaies, il pensa férocement que sa place n'était pas ici. Il aurait tant voulu suivre la route de Rachel. Ces marques sur son bras lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Il avait pensé qu'elle viendrait avec eux mais elle était partie dans une direction opposée. Will préféra alors rester avec les deux jeunes hommes afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait plus le moindre problème entre eux. Que David Karafsky entre dans la chorale était une idée qui allait difficilement passer mais à laquelle le groupe devrait se faire. Mais quand il y pensait, sur le long terme, cela pouvait s'avérer être un bon moyen de régler les tensions. Car en y réfléchissant bien il était très certainement celui qui influençait ses coéquipiers et si lui se décidait à changer d'avis alors peut être que les autres suivraient.

Une fois que l'infirmière les ai rafistolé, Will les raccompagna chacun à leur cour. Et quand il reconduisit Sam qui était loin d'avoir le moral, il lui fit une déclaration des plus sincères :

- La façon dont tu as protégé tes camarades, j'aurais très certainement réagis de la même façon à ton âge. _Même maintenant à vrai dire._

- Ouais mais j'aurais dû être avec eux.

- Hé ! Il attrapa son bras et le stoppa dans sa marche. Si je te le dit c'est que c'est vrai. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé. S'il doit y avoir un responsable c'est moi pour n'avoir pas su mettre un terme à tout ça bien plus tôt.

- Quand je l'ai vu bousculé Kurt ça m'a énervé mais quand il s'en ait pris à Rachel, j'ai vraiment voulu le tuer sur le coup ! Son ton était mordant et froid. Will était un peu déboussolé face au sérieux du garçon. Alors simplement et presque par dépit il rajouta :

- C'est certainement elle et toi êtes très proches. On fait tous des choses dingues quand on aime quelqu'un…

- Je suppose mais quand il s'agit d'une femme je perds toujours la raison. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'une amie à moi. Elle est la seule dans ce lycée avec qui j'ai su tout de suite, rien qu'en discutant un peu avec elle, qu'on nouerait un lien très fort. On n'est pas ensemble ou quoi mais je tiens vraiment à elle et je supporterais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Et cela Will le comprenait parfaitement. Il avait lui aussi senti cette envie de démolir la face de Karofsky lorsqu'il l'avait vu empoigné la jeune fille. Mais derrière tout ça, le professeur retenait aussi une autre information qu'il lui fit bien trop plaisir. Sam lui avait dit que les deux n'étaient pas ensemble et que malgré que le blond l'aime beaucoup, il ne la voyait que comme une amie. Cependant il n'aurait jamais dû être heureux pour cela. Qu'elle soit en couple ou bien célibataire ne changeait en rien la situation dans laquelle il était.

Lorsque les deux arrivèrent devant la salle de français, à travers la petite lucarne Sam jeta un coup d'œil et lança plutôt inquiet :

- Rachel n'est pas là. Sa chaise est vide…

- Elle a cours avec toi normalement ?

- Oui. Je me demande où elle peut être ?

- Va en cours, je vais faire un tour pour essayer de voir si elle traîne dans les couloirs.

Sam souhaitant partir aussi à sa recherche avec son professeur, lui demanda s'il pouvait venir avec lui mais celui-ci lui répondit d'aller en cours, qu'il avait déjà assez eu problème comme ça. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, le blond obtempéra et entra dans sa salle de classe.

William assez anxieux quand à l'absence de son ensemble, se pressa dans les couloirs pour atteindre la Cour Sud, près du petit parc situé près de celui-ci. Avec grand espoir lorsqu'il eu descendu les petites marches de l'enceinte, il la chercha du regard. Mais il n'y avait personne, l'endroit était désert de toute âme vivante. Déçu et agacé il couru jusqu'au parking pour s'assurer que sa voiture était toujours garer sur le campus. Malheureusement celle-ci était introuvable alors déçu et agacé il dût retourner à l'intérieur donné le dernier cours de sa journée. Après ça par contre il se fit la promesse d'aller faire un tour en ville pour voir s'il ne pourrait pas la trouver voguant dans les rues. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire une telle chose mais s'était plus fort que lui. Il souhaitait à tout prix la retrouver…

Lorsqu'il eu terminé son cours, il partit en quatrième vitesse prendre sa voiture. Il devait être de retour dans une heure pour donner la dernière séance de la semaine au Glee club. Il traça sa route à travers la ville, guettant le véhicule de la cadette qui pouvait être garé n'importe tout en essayant de reérer le moindre signe de la présence de sa chevelure virevoltant dans le vent de ce mois d'octobre. Il repassa à plusieurs reprises dans les mêmes ruelles. Il avait la sensation de tourner en rond pour rien et qu'au bout du compte il ne l'a retrouverait même pas. Cette manière d'agir était loin d'être très saine mais maintenant qu'il était là autant continuer. Presque une demi-heure passa sans la moindre manifestation de la jeune fille. Et alors qu'il était un carrefour et s'apprêtait à repartir au lycée dépité, une voiture passa à grande vitesse devant ses yeux. Il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de celle de son élève. Ne choisissant pas la route menant à l'école, il prit la direction opposé et suivit l'auto pendant bien cinq minutes avant que celle-ci ne s'arrête devant le Mulligans, un bar qu'il avait fréquenté à quelques reprises au paravant. Garé à une dizaine de mètre, il se dit que ce n'était simplement qu'une coïncidence sur la voiture car la jeune fille n'aurait aucune raison d'aller dans ce lieu à une heure pareille, étant donné que celui-ci était fermé. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il la vit descendre, entrer une clé dans la serrure et s'engouffrer avec rapidité dans les lieux.

À présent qu'il l'avait retrouvé, Will ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Devait-il retourner comme un bon citoyen modèle sur le campus ou bien aller la rejoindre ? Bien évidemment une fois de plus il manqua de discernement et décida de partir à sa rencontre. Une fois devant la porte, il toqua à celle-ci mais personne ne vint répondre. Alors il prit l'initiative de l'ouvrir et de pénétrer dans la pièce. Les chaises étaient soigneusement rangées sur les tables, le comptoir trônait contre la façade gauche. L'endroit semblait désert pourtant il l'avait bien vu rentrer. C'est alors qu'un son se fit entendre au dessus de la tête. Il avait presque oublié qu'il y avait une autre salle situé au premier. Il grimpa les escaliers sur sa droite pour atteindre l'étage supérieur.

Enfin, il la vit. Au fond sur la scène, elle manipulait quelques objets électroniques et n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Elle semblait complètement prise dans ce qu'elle faisait et lorsque son professeur l'interpella par son nom, elle eu un grand sursaut. Elle le regarda stupéfaite de par sa présence, la bouche légèrement entrouverte comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, ce n'était pas mon attention.

- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Balbutia-t-elle toujours sous le coup de l'étonnement

- Je te cherchais. Dit-il dans un doux murmure tandis qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus d'elle à chaque fois.

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ?

La jeune fille était troublée. Pourquoi la poursuivait-il sans cesse ? À peine avait-elle le temps d'essayer de passer outre ses sentiments pour lui, qu'il revenait à la charge, la prenant totalement au dépourvu.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi… Après ce qu'il s'est passé tu as disparu et…

- Et quoi ? C'est dans les habitudes d'un prof d'aller courir après ses élèves lorsqu'ils décident de sécher les cours ? Hein ?

Elle ne savait pas d'où cette colère provenait mais à l'instant où il avait dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle avait craqué. Il ne trouvait pas qu'il rendait les choses assez difficiles comme ça. Mais en plus il venait la voir, lui parlait avec des mots doux sans tenir compte de la difficulté que s'était pour elle de l'entendre dire ses choses sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'y auraient rien entre eux.

Comprenant tout à fait pourquoi, elle s'était emporter Will laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de reprendre le plus sincèrement du monde :

- Quand il s'agit de toi, je n'arrive pas à me détacher. C'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à t'effacer de mon esprit…

- Pourquoi « tu » me fais ça ? Tu ne trouve pas que c'est assez dur comme ça… Pour la première fois elle le tutoya. Cela aurait dû paraître inconvenant mais au contraire cela leur sembla à tous deux très naturel. Alors que le mutisme s'étalait, elle baissa ses yeux au sol qui commençaient à s'embuer rapidement de larmes.

- Rachel écoutes ! Je…

- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que se soit j'aimerais tout d'abord faire quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J'étais au départ venu ici pour chanter la chanson que j'aurais voulu te jouer concernant sur le thème l'espoir. Tu veux bien l'écouter avant de rajouter quoique se soit ?

Le regard doux, il acquiesça de la tête et partit s'asseoir sur une chaise posté au premier rang devant la scène.

Plus un seul mot ne fut échangé. Les mains tremblantes de la jeune fille témoignaient de son état d'anxiété dans lequel elle était plongée depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Alors qu'elle préparait le tout, elle pouvait sentir le regard de Will sur sa personne puis quand la musique démarra elle se plaça au centre et droit au fond de ses grands yeux bruns sans jamais le lâcher elle se mit à chanter la chanson de Céline Dion « Taking chance » **

_Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos de ta vie_  
_Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos de ton amour_  
_Je ne veux pas être seule ce soir_  
_Sur cette planète qu'on appelle la Terre_  
_Tu ne connais pas grand chose à propos de mon passé et,_  
_Je n'ai pas de futur planifié_  
_Et peut-être que ça va trop vite_  
_Et peut-être que ce n'est pas destiné à durer_

_Refrain_  
_Mais que dirais-tu de prendre des risques_  
_Que dirais-tu de sauter par dessus bord_  
_Sans jamais savoir_  
_S'il y a un sol solide en-dessous ou une main pour te retenir_  
_Ou un prix à payer_  
_Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?_  
_Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?_

_Je veux juste recommencer encore_  
_Peut-être que tu pourrais me montrer comment essayer_  
_Peut-être que tu pourrais me prendre_  
_Quelque part sous ta peau_

_Refrain_

_J'avais mon cœur qui bat_  
_Mais je reviens toujours pour plus, yeah_  
_Il n'y a rien de tel que l'amour pour te remonter_  
_Quand tu es étendu sur le sol_  
_Alors parle-moi, parle-moi_  
_Comme les amants le font_  
_Yeah, marche avec moi, marche avec moi, comme les amants le font_  
_Comme les amants le font_

_Refrain_

Vers la fin du morceau, n'arrivant plus à soutenir son regard, elle lui avait tourner le dos car le regard empli de désir que lui lançait Will devenait presque insupportable. Et lorsqu'elle finit la chanson, elle sentit sa présence dans son dos. Sa respiration était rapide, son souffle vint chatouiller sa nuque, remontant vers le lobe de son oreille. Le cœur de l'adolescente se mit à battre si vite qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser hors de sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans cette position mais cela lui parut durer des heures. Elle eu un léger sursaut quand elle senti ses mains se poser sur ses hanches. Son corps entier était tendu. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer, pourquoi se rapprochait il d'elle de cette façon, pourquoi la maintenait il ainsi ou était-ce simplement son imagination qui lui jouait un tour ? Mais toutes ces questions s'effacèrent lorsque les lèvres de l'homme se posèrent délicatement sur le haut de son épaule, il parsema sa nuque de tendres baisers sur toute sa longueur quand, d'un coup, sa prise autour de ses hanches devint plus insistante. Sans même sans être rendu compte la main droite de la jeune fille faisait pression et caressait les doux cheveux de l'homme. Son corps entier réclamait plus. Un petit bruit d'extase s'échappa de ses lèvres au moment où l'être, derrière elle, caressa sa nuque délicatement avec sa langue. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait à cet instant était qu'il recommence.

La chanson approchait de sa conclusion mais il était déjà levé. Son corps se rapprocha de plus en plus du sien jusqu'à ce que l'espace entre son torse et son dos ne soit pas plus épais qu'une feuille de papier. L'avoir à sa portée, juste sous ses yeux, provoqua chez lui une envie irrésistible de toucher sa peau, caresser son corps, d'embrasser ses lèvres. Ses barrières s'étaient rompues et son désir avait pris le pas sur sa raison. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son souffle vint effleurer la nuque de l'adolescente humant durant plusieurs secondes son parfum. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches et put sentir la tension qui animait la jeune fille. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il faisait, il savait qu'il était entrain de dépasser une ligne mais il ne put se résoudre à la lâcher. C'est alors qu'il déposa ses lèvres tendrement sur la nuque de la demoiselle, la couvant de délicats baisers. Il sentait la tension de la jeune fille s'évanouir, il la sentait se laisser aller, tomber avec lui dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Tandis qu'il la goûtait tel le fruit qu'avait manger Eve alors que Dieu lui avait interdit, son étreinte se resserra durement autour de sa taille. Il sentit la main de l'adolescente se poser brutalement sur sa chevelure montrant qu'elle souhaitait qu'il approfondisse ses baisers. Répondant à son invitation il taquina adroitement avec sa langue une zone très sensible. Elle lâcha un léger cri d'extase. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu pareil son, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était l'entendre de nouveau.

À cet instant précis chacun d'eux savaient que la limite venait d'être franchie et qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Ils s'avouaient désormais vaincu par la force de leur désir et acceptèrent enfin de se laisser aller dans les bras de l'autre.

Ce fut à ce moment, alors qu'il n'en pouvait physiquement plus, qu'il la retourna avec habilité afin que leur regard puisse enfin se rencontrer. Il attrapa son visage de ses deux mains et contempla chacune de ses expressions de ce moment qui allait changer totalement le cours de leur vie. Il s'attarda plus longtemps sur lèvres qui n'étaient séparés des siennes que par un infime espace. Alors dans le silence le plus totale, la voix de Will se fit entendre :

- Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Si je saute le pas maintenant, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter, tu comprends ? Une partie de lui espérait que la jeune fille s'enfuit en courant loin du danger qu'il représentait pour elle mais au fond il aurait était encore plus frustré par un refus de sa part.

- Je comprends bien mais tout ce que je veux c'est franchir cette limite avec toi.

Alors Will lui sourit affectueusement et pour la première mais certainement pas la dernière, il déposa ses lèvres avec une extrême lenteur sur les sienne, gravant ce moment à jamais dans sa mémoire. Le baiser que partagèrent les deux fut chargé d'une émotion si intense qu'ils se perdirent rapidement dans la passion dévorante de cette relation naissante, oubliant le monde qu'ils les entouraient et les problèmes avec pour se concentrer seulement sur le bien être de pouvoir enfin se laisser aller dans les bras de l'autre.

Fin du chapitre

* * *

*** Je vous conseille d'écouter la musique et je ne vous ai mis que la traduction française.**

**** Je dépose seulement la traduction de la musique, qui m'a semblé parfaite pour ce moment, voila pourquoi je l'ai reprise de la série.**

**Et voilà chapitre clos, j'espère qu'il vous as plus ! J'ai pris beacoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à déposer une reviews ! C'est toujours bon pour le moral de l'auteur XD.**

**En tout cas je vous dis à tous à très bientôt pour une suite qui sera très très "HOT"!**


	12. Les jeux sont faits

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir chers lecteurs. **

**Tout d'abord je sais que j'ai disparu de la surface du site durant de longs mois mais entre les vacances d'été où j'ai bougé tout le temps et la rentrée, j'ai été plutôt occupé. Cela dit il n'y a pas que du mauvais à retirer de cette longue absence puisque j'ai eu le temps d'avancer cette histoire et je peux déjà vous assurer que quatre chapitres sont déjà écrits après celui-là et qu'ils seront postés toutes les deux semaines. J'aurais aimé faire une par semaine mais je préfère prévoir une marge suffisante pour les chapitres suivants qui sont en cours d'écritures.**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite ! A certains moments je me suis vraiment senti INSPIREE :D**

* * *

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, seul leur souffle erratique venait perturber la quiétude des lieux. Les deux perdaient peu à peu la notion du temps, prolongeant encore et toujours plus loin leur baiser qui témoignait du besoin qu'ils ressentaient à s'évanouir dans l'appel du corps de l'autre. Les mains de Will n'avaient pas tardé à quitter son visage pour maintenir les hanches de la jeune fille encore plus près des siennes. Et face à cette attention Rachel ne répondit que plus vivement. Elle s'accrocha plus fort à sa nuque et ses cheveux, réclamant avec toujours plus d'ardeur le délicieux contact de ses lèvres et de sa langue caressant la sienne. Ils tombaient peu à peu dans une douce torpeur qui ne semblait vouloir prendre fin tant l'exaltation de goûter enfin à ce « fruit défendu » enivrait jusqu'à la plus infime partie de leur être. Le temps ne comptait plus, seule la présence de l'autre les raccordait à la réalité du monde. Cependant malgré l'envie de rester suspendu à elle, Will retrouva une certaine lucidité lorsqu'il sentit le désir de son bas ventre prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il s'écarta alors brusquement de la tentation de sa bouche et brisa le lien.

Leur front frôlant celui de l'autre, leur respiration plus que saccadée, la proximité excitante de leur chair provoqua chez chacun d'eux l'irrésistible envie de rester accroché à la bouche de l'autre à en en perdre la raison. Mais quand Will sentit que la jeune fille efflora de nouveau ses lèvres, cette fois-ci il se recula un peu plus afin de pouvoir l'observer plus distinctement tout en gardant fermement ses mains posées sur les reins de la petite brune. Pendant qu'il la contemplait, il vit apparaître une certaine peur confuse sur ses traits. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse même laisser échapper un seul son, il prononça d'un ton emprunt de sincérité :

- Je ne regrette pas ce qui vient de se passer mais… Je veux que tu saches que je m'excuse par avance…

Rachel à l'instant effrayé qu'il se soit reculé pour avoir pris conscience de l'impardonnable erreur qu'il venait de commettre, ne sut comme déchiffrer ce qu'il venait de lui confesser. Sentant une suite à cette tirade, elle ne dit pas un mot et attendit qu'il continue à parler.

- C'est à moi qu'il appartenait d'être ferme face à… à tout ça mais comme tu le vois j'ai lamentablement échoué. Je crains aussi que par ma faute tu n'en souffres à l'avenir… Mais si tu veux faire demi-tour, je comprendrai tout à fait… Ce n'est pas trop tard, tu sais...

Le sérieux dont il fit preuve la convainquit un peu plus sur le danger d'une telle relation. Mais cela elle le savait déjà depuis un bon moment. Elle avait eu le temps ces dernières semaines de s'imaginer toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables. Malgré tout elle n'avait jamais alors pensé que tout ceci aurait la chance de se concrétiser. Et elle y était, ce jour était enfin arrivé. Elle devait à présent prendre une décision qui influerait, à coup sûr, le court de sa vie. Un choix difficile pour n'importe qui pourtant il ne lui avait été encore jamais aussi facile de prendre une décision auparavant.

Elle refit l'espace qu'il avait mit entre eux et suavement, elle laissa ses mains jouer sur son torse qu'elle pouvait sentir à travers son tee-shirt avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Will fut un peu circonspect face à ce geste mais laissa rapidement ses bras faire de même qu'elle. Lorsqu'il se retirèrent, il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et fébrilement embrassa son front.

- Tu n'as pas idée de l'aventure dans laquelle tu t'embarques...

- C'est là que tu te trompes ! Je sais exactement dans quoi je m'implique j'ai conscience du danger et des risques. Et c'est ce que je veux ! Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, pas plus de combien de temps ça durera mais j'ai fais un choix, à toi de faire le tien... »

Il soupira tout en fermant les yeux et lâcha finalement :

- Allez viens, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant.

- Mais…

- On aura le temps de discuter de tout ça. Mais plus tard. Pour le moment j'ai un cours à donner auquel tu es sensé assister. Lui sourit-il gentiment.

Et ensemble, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, ils quittèrent le pub puis allèrent chacun dans leur véhicule respectif tout en s'accordant un dernier regard avant qu'il ne se décide à monter. Ils se suivirent tout le long du trajet, Rachel le laissant ouvrir la marche.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'école, chacun de leur côté, ils partirent rejoindre le groupe qui devait déjà attendre en grande majorité devant l'auditorium. Will arriva devant les lieux le premier, ayant pris un petit raccourci. Plus de la moitié des élèves étaient là, à l'attendre.

- Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'ai eu une urgence.

Ses élèves ne semblèrent pas s'en offusquer car il devait se dire que s'il n'était pas à l'heure c'était pour de bonnes raisons. Et c'était le cas sauf que ses arguments étaient les plus répréhensibles qui soit.

Alors qu'ils rentraient tous à l'intérieur, il ressentit la trahison qu'il faisait à ses propres élèves. Toute cette histoire pouvait complètement faire basculer sa vie de manière irréversible et dans ce cas précis il ne serait pas le seul toucher. Ses élèves devraient payer les frais de ses erreurs, quant à Rachel il pouvait définitivement lui briser le cœur et rendre sa vie ingérable. De plus il la mettait dans une très mauvaises posture vis-à-vis à de ses camarades. Aucune jeune fille de dix-sept ans ne devrait avoir à vivre avec un pareil secret.

Mais voilà, le bref moment de tout à l'heure lui donnait plus qu'envie de prendre tous ces risques. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais c'était ancré en lui et il ne pouvait plus le nier. Il redoutait déjà un peu la discussion qu'il aurait avec elle un peu plus tard. Il était nécessaire qu'il parle de toute cette histoire posément afin de réfléchir clairement à tout ce que cela pourrait engendré.

Enfin, les derniers élèves arrivèrent rapidement, Rachel fut parmi eux en compagnie de Sam qu'elle venait de choper sur la route. Plusieurs semblèrent plus qu'intrigués par les dégâts causés sur le beau visage du blond mais personne n'osa poser quelconque question. Les premiers arrivés, déjà installé sur les sièges du premier rang, furent rejoins par leur camarades alors que Will restait debout face à eux feuilletant quelques feuilles qu'il avait sous la main.

Il déposa les papiers sur la scène derrière lui et regarda l'assemblée. Sur le coup il se sentit complètement mis à nu devant leur mine qui n'attendait plus qu'il parle. Ce fut comme si à travers leurs yeux, ils pouvaient apercevoir l'abjection de ses actes. Son cerveau commençait déjà à le torturer. Quoique d'une certaine manière ce n'était pas nouveau mais maintenant il savait qu'il avait sauté le pas et la culpabilité était tout à fait différente.

- Britany et Santana, vous passez sur scène mais avant j'aurai à discuter avec vous d'une chose qui s'est décidé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Je ne pense pas que vos camarades présents vous en aient encore parlé puisque je n'ai pas eu de représailles pour le moment.

À part les trois concernés par l'affaire, tous les autres semblaient quelques peu inquiet. Jetant des regards circulaires, ils comprirent rapidement lesquels de leurs d'entre eux savaient tout de cette histoire. Et à voir la tête que Kurt, Sam et Rachel affichaient, ils ne furent que plus anxieux. Will mettait du temps pour réussir à formuler quelque chose qui les rassurerait face à tout ça. Ce fut Quinn, avec toute l'impatience dont elle pouvait faire preuve, qui demanda :

- Alors vous allez nous le dire à la fin ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis commença son discours :

- Un peu plus tôt, un incident s'est produit impliquant certains de vos camarades et Dave Karofsky…

- Putain l'ordure ! C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ! Déclara vivement Puck en pointant son bras en direction du visage de Sam.

Le blond bascula simplement la tête en signe d'affirmation ce qui fit s'emballer le groupe qui recherchait impérativement une explication. Et c'est là que Will les coupa d'une voix forte :

- Si vous me laissiez finir vous pourriez avoir réponses à toutes vos questions. Alors c'est bon, j'ai votre attention ?

Plus personne ne pipa mot, tout le monde se focalisa.

- Je disais donc que l'altercation a eu lieu et que par la suite j'ai conduit tout le monde dans le bureau du proviseur. Des sanctions ont été prises mais surtout une décision qui nous concerne tous. Au vu de la proportion qu'a pris cette situation, il a été décidé par le proviseur, le coach Beiste et moi-même, qu'afin d'améliorer les choses entre nous et l'équipe de foot du lycée, que Dave Karofsky rejoindrait le Glee club.

Cette révélation laissa planer un calme retentissant qui précédait une tempête dévastatrice. Passé ce silence, comme prévu, ce fut un méli-mélo de mécontentement, de critiques et reproches qui le submergèrent en une immense vague. Il tenta de les calmer mais sa voix peinait à se faire entendre à travers tout ce brouhaha. Alors sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait à rien tant qu'ils seraient dans cet état, il les laissa psamoldier et attrapa les papiers à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient décidé de retrouver leur calme. Heureusement pour lui son stratagème marcha au-delà de ses espérances. Les élèves, réalisant finalement que leur professeur ne daignait même plus les écouter, se turent et attendirent qu'il leur accorde de nouveau toute son attention.

Les secondes défilèrent dans une ambiance franchement soucieuse puis reposant ses dossiers, il s'adressa à toute la troupe :

- Je comprends que cette décision vous effraie et surtout qu'elle vous mette dans cet état mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Ce qui est fait est fait et vous allez devoir tous apprendre à faire avec. Si j'ai fait ce choix ce n'était en aucun cas pour vous créer plus de problème mais pour les arranger au contraire.

- C'est de ça dont vous parliez lundi en disant vouloir régler les problèmes de la chorale et de l'équipe de foot ? Mais la seule chose que ça risque de provoquer c'est la ruine de toutes nos séances ! Déclara Finn.

- Oh ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! Le coach Beiste et moi l'aurons à l'œil et au moindre faux pas, c'est le renvoie définitif qui l'attend. C'est sa dernière chance et je ne pense pas qu'il la gâchera. Alors faîtes-moi confiance ! Il est possible que sur le long terme tout cela porte ses fruits.

- Mais vous avez pensé à Kurt ? Tout le monde tourna son attention vers le susnommé puis Finn continua. C'est pour lui que ça risque d'être le plus dur. Karofsky s'en est toujours pris plus à lui qu'à nous autres.

- C'est… C'est bon Finn, ça ira… Bafouilla-t-il un peu gêné.

- Comment tu peu dire ça après tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. Finn se retourna vers Mr Schue passablement irrité. Vous pouvez pas nous imposer ça ! S'il a fait le con, c'est de sa faute alors il n'y a qu'à l'virer.

- Il a raison. Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait se coltiner le plus gros emmerdeur de ce bahut. S'emporta Mercedes.

- Cela vous paraît complètement dingue pour le moment, je comprends bien. Mais j'pense que seule une note positif ressortira de ce marché conclu avec Karofsky, le proviseur et moi-même. Vous ai-je déjà donné une seule raison de ne pas vous fier à moi ?

Il fallait avouer qu'il marquait un point. Rachel y pensa mais elle ne trouva aucune raison qui pouvait laisser douter les élèves de la sincérité de leur professeur lorsque cela concernait la chorale.

Les visages se renfrognèrent, touchés par la dernière réplique de leur mentor. Le groupe digérait la nouvelle du mieux qu'il pouvait et remettait toutes les cartes entre les mains de Will. À lui de prouver que sa décision était la bonne et qu'elle ne ruinerait pas l'esprit d'équipe du club. Ce qui ne s'avèrerait certainement pas une tâche facile.

Plutôt désolé pour son professeur qui devait se mettre dans une position difficile, ses joues devinrent écarlates lorsque son regard se posa sur le sien. Elle pouvait y lire beaucoup d'anxiété et d'appréhension mais néanmoins teinté d'une étincelle qu'elle avait vu pas moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt. Et elle compris enfin cet éclat qu'elle avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises durant ces dernières semaines cela s'apparentait à du désir, un désir qu'elle ressentait tout autant que lui. Coupant court au contact, Will laissa place à Britanny et Santana pour leur petit numéro.

Pendant toute la durée du show, son esprit ne vagabonda sur rien d'autre que son professeur qui avait eu la judicieuse idée de s'installer juste derrière elle alors que toute la troupe profitait du duo sur scène. Le savoir si près d'elle la troublait toujours et elle avait peur que cela ne vienne à se voir. Il lui tardait déjà de se retrouver enfin seul avec lui mais lorsqu'elle y songeait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir extrêmement anxieuse quant à la tournure qu'allait prendre la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir. À l'idée qu'il revienne sur les paroles qu'il lui avait prononcé, elle fut prise de frissons incontrôlables qui pénétrèrent chaque particule de son être alors que la température de son corps, elle, ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter d'être repoussé à nouveau par lui, même si sa raison lui intimait qu'il s'agissait d'un choix indispensable à faire, si l'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas souffrir dans un futur peut être plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait.

Le dit professeur vivait quant à lui les mêmes réflexions que la jeune femme devant lui dont les effluves de la fraîcheur de son parfum remontait par intermittence à chaque fois qu'il inspirait. Il tentait dû mieux qu'il pouvait de se concentrer sur les deux cheerleaders qui faisaient leur numéro mais c'était peine perdue. Son cerveau s'évertuait sans cesse à replonger sur le sujet de toutes ses peurs et espoir enfouis au plus profond de son cœur.

Après le passage qui fut applaudi par toute l'assemblée, la chorale passa plus de quarante-cinq minutes à s'entraîner sur différent pas de danse laissant aux corps des deux protagonistes, évacuer toute la pression engendrée par cette journée lourde en émotion. Mais celle-ci était loin d'être terminé, le plus dur était encore à venir.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, tout le monde rangea le matériel dans un calme plutôt pénible, cela différent totalement de l'esprit festif qui régnait un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Prenant son temps pour ramasser toutes ses affaires afin de pouvoir rester enfin seul avec son professeur, Rachel sut que sa chance allait très certainement lui passer sous le nez lorsque qu'elle aperçut Sam s'approcher d'elle.

- On rentre ensemble ? Je vais avoir besoin de soutien pour affronter le démon que peut devenir ma mère. Ria le garçon.

- Euh… Je… Rachel scruta du coin de l'oeil son professeur s'afférer à ranger les derniers instruments qui traînaient sur scène. À cet instant elle se sentait tirailler entre l'affection pour le jeune blond et ces sentiments grandissant pour le beau professeur. Cependant malgré le désir de son cœur qui souhaitait plus que tout rester en compagnie de Will, sa conscience l'incitait à suivre le jeune garçon. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de vivre quelque chose avec son professeur, elle devait commencer dès maintenant à raisonner de façon à protéger le possible secret qui les unirait. Cependant cela lui brisait le cœur de rester encore dans cette incertitude et de repousser à plus tard la conversation qu'il était impératif qu'ils aient. Pourtant elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

- Eh, Oh, Rachel ? T'es toujours là ?

- O… Oui. Désolé, je réfléchissais si je n'avais rien de prévu.

- Et alors ? Demanda-t-il quelque peu perplexe face au comportement de la jeune fille.

- C'est bon. On va pouvoir rentrer ensemble mais… tu peu m'accorder juste deux minutes s'il te plaît ? Je dois voir un dernier truc avec Mr Schue.

- Bien sur ! Je t'attends à la sortie.

- À tout de suite.

Mr Schuester, qui était parti dans les coulisses ranger les derniers instruments qui traînaient sur scène, ignorait qu'à cet instant, la totalité des élèves avaient quittés la pièce et que la petite brune était montée sur l'estrade et patientait jusqu'à son retour les yeux rivés sur le public absent.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle silencieuse et qu'il aperçut la jeune femme, il sut que malgré la quiétude de son corps, ses pensées devaient la malmener étant donné la rigueur de ses traits qu'il arrivait faiblement à distinguer.

- Tout le monde est parti à ce que je vois…

Rachel sursauta légèrement et fis face à son professeur qui était à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Écoutez, je vais devoir vous…

Avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase elle fut interrompu :

- « Vous » ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu avais déjà décidé de me tutoyer, non ? Plaisanta-t-il agréablement tout en la dévorant du regard.

- Ah oui, désolé pour ça. Je me suis laissée emporter. Répondit-elle légèrement gêner.

Intérieurement Will sourit face à son mal être et calmement il s'approcha d'elle afin de se tenir à sa hauteur pour capturer plus facilement son regard au fond du sien. Posant délicatement son pouce sur son menton, il lui releva le visage et le timbre doux, lui susurra agréablement quelques mots :

- Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Et puis, ça m'a semblé tout à fait naturel. Pas toi ?

- S… Si.

- Alors lorsque que l'on sera entre nous, tu pourras continuer.

Cette phrase laissa enfin Rachel respirer réellement. C'était comme si à travers ces quelques mots tous ces doutes quand au fait que Will décide de faire encore machine arrière venait subitement d'être balayé.

Plus qu'enchanté par cette réplique, Rachel acquiesça vivement puis rajouta simplement :

- Je dois raccompagner Sam. J'étais simplement rester pour v… te dire que je ne pouvais pas rester mais j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait remettre notre discussion pour la prochaine fois…

Will fut légèrement déçu de ne pouvoir rester un peu plus en sa compagnie pour éclaircir un peu les choses. Il sentit aussi un profond mal-être à l'idée qu'elle reparte en compagnie du jeune Sam dont elle semblait si proche. Malgré tout, il tenta de cacher du mieux qu'il pu son mécontentement et dit simplement tout en se séparant d'elle :

- Bien sur. On verra ça, un autre jour.

- Euh…

- Oui ?

- Non… Rien.

La tête affaissée, Rachel quitta Will la mort dans l'âme, assez peinée de la façon étrange dont il s'était subitement écarté d'elle après lui avoir dit qu'elle devait le quitter. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une minute plus tôt il pouvait se montrer aussi chaleureux que les braises d'un feu de cheminé et la suivante la refroidir de cette façon.

Elle ignorait s'il avait ne serait-ce que tenter de cacher son désappointement mais elle l'avait bien vu, comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et ne pas connaître le fond de ses pensées était passablement irritant.

* * *

Quand elle atteint la sortie du lycée et qu'elle commença à s'engager sur la route bétonneuse, elle en avait presque oublié Sam qui l'attendait et qui lui fit une peur bleue lorsqu'il l'attrapa par l'épaule. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence en passant la porte alors qu'il était simplement adossé contre le mur.

- Tu m'avais oublié, dis moi ? La taquina-t-il le ton espiègle.

- Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs…

- Ça t'arrive souvent ces derniers jours. Mais après tout, je laisse passer cette fois étant donné que tu me ramènes. Rigola-t-il

- C'est trop d'honneur de ta part.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux je suis comme ça. On ne me changera pas.

Rachel sourit tout en le bousculant gentiment avant qu'enfin les deux n'atteignent le véhicule. La compagnie de Sam avait toujours tendance à détendre ses nerfs lorsqu'elle se sentait tendu. C'était dans ses moments de confusions qu'elle l'appréciait encore plus.

Le trajet pour reconduire le blond jusqu'à chez lui fut rempli par ses complaintes concernant le sort pas très juteux que lui réserverait sa mère. Autant dire que Sam avait déjà son idée sur la question. Peut être même un peu trop car il se mettait par moment à complètement affabulé sur le type de punition que lui aurait réservé sa si charmante mère.

- Tu vois un peu loin là, non ? Te fesser à coup de martinet ?

- Elle le faisait quand j'étais môme et à chaque fois j'en pleurais de rire. Sérieusement !

- T'aurais pas des tendances SM par hasard ? Si c'est le cas j'aimerais le savoir. Demanda Rachel malicieuse.

- Pourquoi ? Tu serais tentée ?

Le timbre onctueux du jeune homme laissa, durant un court instant, la petite brune pantoise. À quel moment leur relation avait dérivé sur de jolis jeux de mots sur la sexualité ? Elle, si prude l'année passé, ne le savait pas mais tout cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance. La seule chose qui comptait, était de se savoir suffisamment complice pour laisser tomber les masques et faux semblants et de dire les choses tels qu'elle les pensait. Elle considérait définitivement Sam comme un ami à retenir et de ne jamais le laisser filer.

Un klaxon sortit Rachel de ses pensées alors que le feu sur sa droite devait être passé au vert depuis de longues secondes déjà.

- Suis-je si beau pour que tu en oublies de regarder quand le feu passe au vert ?

- Pas la peine de t'envoyer des fleurs. Je regardais seulement cette vilaine plaie à ton arcade.

- Vilaine ? Elle me rend plus séduisant, non ?

- Pour les personnes aimant le genre défiguré. Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

- Hé !

Les deux jeunes gens partirent dans un grand éclat de rire qui ne prit fin qu'au tournant conduisant dans la rue où vivait Sam.

Une fois la voiture stoppé, le blond descendit puis fit le tour du véhicule pour s'arrêter à la fenêtre du conducteur.

- Bien je crois que l'heure est venue. Si tu n'as pas de nouvelle de moi lundi, je serai sûrement caché en petit morceau dans les murs de la maison.

- Allez, elle ne doit pas être si dur que ça…

Son visage détendu se contracta légèrement et vrilla quelques seconde son foyer avant de retomber sur les mirettes de la petite brune.

- À vrai dire, c'est de ma faute si on a dû déménager et que ma mère a été forcée de quitter son travail. J'étais pas un saint tu sais et après mon renvoi d'une école supplémentaire, plus aucune ne voulais de moi. Donc maintenant elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne laisserait plus rien passer.

- Mais tu as juste voulu nous protéger Kurt et moi, elle…

- Malgré mes bonnes intentions, c'est toujours le même refrain. Et puis, autant l'avouer, j'y prend un certain plaisir…

Touché par sa révélation, elle ne sut quels mots adéquats pourrait rassurer le jeune homme. Il tapota machinalement sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis lâcha les traits amer :

- Bon, je te laisse…

Il traversa la chaussé puis sur une impulsion, Rachel descendit de voiture puis l'interpella :

- Sam, attends ! Il se retourna vers elle, interrogatif. Je l'ai même pas fait tout à l'heure mais… Je voulais te dire à quel point je te suis redevable pour ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt… Je veux dire pendant la bagarre. Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

Son sourire revint comme par enchantement et s'avançant calmement jusqu'à elle, il laissa sa main attraper sa nuque puis embrassa délicatement son front, là où à peine deux heures avant, Mr Schue avait fait la même chose. Étonné par son geste, Rachel releva les yeux vers lui cherchant une réponse mais le blond termina tout simplement le ton emprunt d'une sincérité nouvelle :

- Tant que je serai dans le coin, je te promets que personne ne s'en prendra à toi.

- C'est une déclaration ? Dit-elle narquoise.

Mais très sérieusement, le garçon répondit :

- C'est une promesse… Souhaites-moi bonne chance maintenant.

- Bonne chance. Répéta-t-elle comme un automate.

- Brave petite.

Puis il disparut, sur un clin d'œil, derrière sa porte. Rachel remonta en voiture puis rentra chez elle, tous ses tourments reprirent le dessus dès l'instant où son meilleur ami l'avait quitté.

* * *

Lorsque ses pas s'estompèrent quand elle eu passé la porte, Will soupira désespérément. Rachel avait vraiment tendance à le faire réagir de façon inexpliquée. Une partie de lui comprenait tout à fait pourquoi elle devait partir. Il devait déjà l'un et l'autre commencer à être prudent face à leur proximité. Mais un morceau de son esprit lui en voulait d'avoir choisi de reconduire Sam plutôt que de rester en sa présence.

Et c'était idiot, il le savait. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à accepter. Si déjà, il commençait à être jaloux du moindre rapprochement qu'elle pourrait avoir avec n'importe quel garçon, c'était sûr que cette histoire était très mal partie. Cependant au fond, c'était parce qu'il tenait tant à elle, qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle aille trouver réconfort dans les bras d'un autre.

Égoïste de sa part dans un certain sens mais il ne s'en voulait pas.

Il ramassa son gilet et le reste de ses affaires puis n'oubliant pas d'éteindre, il quitta l'auditorium à son tour. Il traversa les couloirs, penaud, et ressassa en continue les dernières péripéties de cette semaine qui prenait fin. Beaucoup d'évènements avaient bouleversé son quotidien et cela devenait dur de faire la part des choses. Ce fut alors qu'au détour d'un couloir déserté, à quelques rangées de casiers, il aperçut le grand gaillard prénommé Karofsky introduire plusieurs cahiers et bouquins dans son vestiaire.

La démarche assurée, Will s'avança jusqu'à lui. Caché par la portière, le jeune homme fut quelque peu surpris lorsqu'il la claqua et entrevit enfin le professeur. Mais, agressivement, celui-ci s'adressa à lui :

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?

Will pouffa légèrement et lâcha sans ménagement :

- À ta place, j'essaierai de me montrer un peu plus courtois face à l'homme capable de gérer ton avenir plutôt incertain dans l'enceinte de cet établissement.

- Parce que vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre !

- J'en suis persuadé… Sinon tu n'aurais pas accepté le marché que l'on t'a proposé.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, c'était…

- Ton opinion ne m'intéresse nullement à vrai dire. Je suis juste là pour t'avertir…

Will presque toujours souriant et amical, pris un teint hostile et sa voix laissa vite sous-entendre l'intimidation qui perçait derrière sa future déclaration.

- Lorsque tu viendras au cours de la chorale lundi, ainsi qu'à tous les autres cours qui suivront celui-là, tu ne créeras aucun problème à mes élèves. Et plus spécifiquement, si je te vois, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, regarder Kurt de travers, crois-moi tu ne fera pas long feu dans ce lycée. Je sais pourquoi tu t'évertues à t'en prendre quotidiennement à lui mais dorénavant c'est terminé… N'est-ce pas ?

Malgré que Will fasse quasiment une tête de moins que Dave, le grand sportif ne sembla pas tranquille par le ton employé par le professeur. Alors ravalant sa salive, il acquiesça l'air idiot.

- Ensuite, je compte sur toi pour t'investir dans chacun de nos cours. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu prennes la parole dès la première semaine mais tu devras te plier à tous les exercices. Et au fond je suis sûr que, même toi, tu dois posséder une culture musicale que l'on sera tous ravi de découvrir. Peut être alors tu découvriras un univers que tu apprécieras. Je ne me fais pas trop d'espoir mais qui ne tente à rien n'a rien. Donc, est-ce que tout cela te paraît clair ?

- O… Oui Monsieur.

- Ravi de l'entendre. Enchaîna Will avec ce sourire malveillant qui était alors inconnu chez lui.

Il se déplaça et termina le timbre mauvais alors qu'il passait sur son côté :

- Plus personnellement… Si un jour je te reprend à lever de nouveau la main sur Rachel où n'importe qu'elle autres filles, cette histoire se règlera loin du lycée.

- C'est une menace ?

- Je verrai plutôt ça comme un avertissement.

Il n'y eu plus aucun échange après ça et Will atteint le parking du lycée sans même en avoir eu conscience.

Une fois en voiture et sur la route qui le reconduisait jusqu'à chez lui, l'homme était encore ahuri par la froideur dont il avait fait preuve face à l'athlète. Cette aura menaçante, qu'il avait senti émaner de chacun des mots qu'il lui avait fait parvenir, était quelque chose de tout nouveau pour lui. La première raison qu'il avait fait s'approcher du jeune homme n'était pas la chorale mais seulement Rachel. À la vue du garçon, Will n'avait pu réfréner cette animosité grondante s'emparer de lui, au souvenir du moment où il s'était apprêté à cogner durement celle qui rendait ses journées péniblement douce. Pourtant au fur et à mesure qu'il réduisait la distance entre eux, il repensa à tous ces élèves, un à un, ainsi que toutes les crasses qu'il leur avait fait endurer durant toute une année. Alors, il avait décidé de mettre les points sur les « i » et leur conversation semblait avoir eu un certain impact seulement pour en être sûr il allait devoir attendre le début de semaine prochaine.

Quand Will arriva enfin à destination, comme un vieux paresseux, il partit s'effronder de tout son poids sur son canapé, la tête enfoui dans l'un des coussins qui traînaient. Il était éreinté et n'avait même plus la volonté de bouger un seul de ces muscles. Et alors, se laissant envoûté par ce moment de paix, il sombra lentement dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

« Ding, Dong »

…

« Ding, Dong »

Cette maudite sonnette s'évertua à sortir Will de sa torpeur dans un lourd grognement. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être mais le salon était englobé dans la pénombre de la nuit bien avancée qui perçait à travers les fenêtres. Tanguant et l'esprit maussade, il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il alluma la lumière du hall à laquelle il dû s'adapter non sans mal. La vue trouble et la tête encore embrumée, il ne fit pas réellement attention à la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte lorsqu'il jeta un bref regard par l'intermédiaire de la petite loupe incrusté dans celle-ci. Finalement, il ouvrit nonchalamment la porte, maudissant intérieurement la personne qui venait le déranger pendant qu'il avait droit au repos du juste.

Cependant son irritation disparut bien vite dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette fine d'une petite brune au minois des plus adorables.

- Ra… Rachel ? Dit-il le souffle coupé, totalement ébahit de sa présence devant sa porte.

- Bonsoir. L'entendit-il répondre le timbre sans faille différent du tréfonds de ses orbes marron qui trahissait un grand trouble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je… Il fallait que je te parle et ça ne pouvait plus attendre.

Will jeta un regard circulaire dans le couloir afin de s'assurer que personne ne passait par là et hâtivement il invita la jeune fille à entrer dans son appartement. Rachel plutôt gênée et confuse une fois entrée dans la demeure, triturait machinalement les pan de sa robe en geste instinctif. Elle était déjà venue à plusieurs reprises par le passé mais aujourd'hui la situation était bien différente. Elle n'y était pas en compagnie de ses camarades de classes, ni de l'ex-femme de Will. C'était eux et personnes d'autres.

- Je te sers quelques choses à boire ? Jus de fruit, thé, eau ?

- À vrai dire, un thé ne serait pas de refus.

Dans un silence lourd de sens, Rachel emboîta le pas de Will jusqu'à la cuisine qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. Elle resta debout, les bras ballant, observant avec convoitise et sans retenue son professeur à la tâche. Alors qu'il fit de nouveau face à Rachel, la théière à présent remplie d'eau dans sa main, il fut satisfait d'apercevoir qu'elle le détaillait sous toutes les coutures. L'éclat de ses deux perles halées qui le contemplait, témoignait de son envie dévorante. Et il en fut franchement flatté. Alors agréablement il poursuivit tout en déposant l'objet entre ses mains sur la plaque chauffante.

- Tu ne t'assieds pas ? Tu serais sûrement mieux…

Rachel ne réagit pas. Bien trop obnubilé par la noblesse de ses traits et de sa voix résonnant comme un écho. Pour venir jusqu'ici elle avait réunir tout le courage qu'elle avait en réserve et celui-ci dorénavant épuisé, la laissait pétrifié sur place. Elle se sentait aussi cruche qu'une gamine incapable d'aligner le fond de sa pensée au séduisant homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Mais celui-ci s'amusa fortement de cette petite scène qui se jouait. Son élève si téméraire, impulsive, allant toujours droit au but n'arrivait même pas à placer un mot où à faire plus de trois mètres pour atteindre la chaise. Elle lui semblait si craquante lorsqu'elle était bouleversée qu'il ne pouvait qu'être touché par sa conduite. Enjoué, il se décida de stopper son calvaire et à travers la résonance de ses pas, Rachel pris conscience qu'il réduisait rapidement la distance entre eux.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse reprendre son souffle, dans un mouvement audacieux, Will laissa sa main s'infiltrer sous sa chevelure qui retombait allégrement sur ses épaules et massa avec maîtrise les abords de sa nuque. Puis captant avec tentation ses précieuses prunelles, il laissa avidement ses lèvres s'écraser sur les siennes. Pris totalement au dépourvu, la jeune femme se retira un bref instant. Cependant la fièvre éclatante qui illuminait le visage de Will la poussa à réitérer cette expérience des plus engageantes.

Cette fois-ci, ivre de désir, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux ne quémandent une entrée afin de laisser leur langue insatiable jouer, tout en finesse, avec celle de l'autre. Rachel s'accrochait éperdument à la nuque de Will tel une lionne qui ne laisserait jamais sa proie fuir entre ses griffes. L'émotion qu'elle sentait s'infiltrer dans chaque fibre de son être lorsqu'il dévorait voracement sa bouche était sans pareil. Deux garçon étaient entrés dans sa vie sentimentale pourtant aucun d'eux n'avaient réussi à la faire s'envoler bien au delà des nuages, frôlant presque l'encre noir de l'univers.

Et pareillement, dans l'esprit de Will, devenu totalement hors de contrôle, celui-ci s'emballait dangereusement durant leur échange enflammé. Il tenta tant bien que mal de retenir ses pulsions qui prenaient le pas sur lui. Mais au comble de ses efforts, la fougue de s'attacher au goût de ses lèvres et de sentir son corps se mouvoir entre ses mains habiles prit bien vite l'avantage.

Plongé dans cette déferlante qui déchaînait leur passion à travers des gestes tremblant d'impatience, Will attrapa Rachel par les hanches et la déposa avec véhémence sur la table trônant dans la pièce. Affolé tout d'abord par le mouvement, la petite brune oublia subitement son désarroi lorsque pris dans sa frénésie, l'homme s'écarta de sa bouche pour répandre un flots incessant de d'effleurement impétueux sur la courbe de son cou. Il descendit presque jusqu'à sa clavicule, laissant ses bras l'enserrer dans un étau inviolable. Sous ses assauts, Will l'entendit gémir l'ivresse qui imposa sa suprématie sur le reste de ses pensées nébuleuses.

Mais ce moment inouï fut interrompu par un bruit assourdissant qui rompit la magie qui imprégnait l'atmosphère. Les deux qui avaient oublié la première chose qui les avaient amené dans cette pièce, s'éloignèrent tout en n'omettant pas, pour le professeur, de laisser l'empreinte d'un dernier baiser sur la tempe de la plus jeune.

Celle-ci, dans un petit saut, descendit de table et s'assit finalement sur l'une des deux chaises présentes. Elle essaya de se remettre du choc émotionnel qu'elle venait de vivre. Will s'avait y faire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'augmenter la température de son corps à un tel niveau. Elle ignorait comment réagir à présent mais cet entracte lui avait, d'une certaine façon, permit de retrouver toute sa confiance.

Une fois les tasses servies, Will rejoint la cadette et s'assit face à elle. Il souriait chaleureusement et profitait pleinement de chaque minute qu'il lui était accordé en sa compagnie. Encore une fois, il avait perdu les pédales mais depuis ce jour-ci il était catégorique quant aux sentiments poignants qu'ils éprouvaient de concert.

Il sentit que la jeune fille paraissait plus tranquille à présent et tout le mérite en revenait à cette aubaine qui les avait lié encore un peu plus. Apercevant la brune se masser l'avant bras, il ne put s'abstenir de connaître les dégâts causés :

- Et ta blessure au bras, ça va ?

- Ah oui. C'est juste un peu douloureux pour le moment mais ça passera d'ici deux jours, je pense.

- Tant mieux.

Will ne souhaitait pas s'épancher plus que ça sur la question au risque de laisser transparaître toute sa fureur. Mais, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que « Tant mieux » était loin d'être la réponse qu'il avait souhaité réellement donner.

Passer cet bref conversation mais néanmoins nécessaire, Will poursuivit presque lascivement pour relancer le sujet plus qu'épineux qu'allait devenir cet engagement périlleux dans lequel il était prêt à s'engager, quitte à y laisser quelques plumes. Cela dit, il était impératif, pour lui, de connaître les réflexions de Rachel sur la question.

- Mon enthousiasme a sûrement interrompu le fil de tes pensées mais je suppose que tu n'es pas là par hasard ?

- À vrai dire non. Dit-elle dans un sourire franc. Elle appréciait beaucoup l'ironie dans les mots de Will car si elle devait se l'avouer, elle n'avait pas était interrompu : elle avait seulement oublié le monde dans lequel elle s'épanouissait. Tout à l'heure quand je v… t'ai laissé à l'auditorium, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressasser la façon dont tu t'es esquivé. Depuis la sortie du lycée ça me taraudait l'esprit et enfin après toute une soirée à me triturer les méninges, j'ai enfin décidé à venir jusqu'ici.

- C'était si évident que ça ?

- Je commence à bien te connaître maintenant, tu sais.

- Parce que tu gardes souvent un œil sur moi ? L'interrogea-t-il lascivement, s'amusant d'avance de sa réaction. Pourtant sa répartie l'étonna beaucoup, et ce, pour son plus grand plaisir.

- Disons qu'en réalité, on joue tous les deux sur le même tableau. Si j'ai bonne mémoire c'est toi qui as passé le mois entier à guetter mes faits et gestes, non ?

- Tu ripostes en plus de ça…Il soupira simplement et dit. J'aime beaucoup…

- Tant mieux parce qu'il faudra t'y habituer. Répondit-elle la mine aguichante, tout en buvant une goulée dans son thé qui reposait dans la tiédeur de sa main.

Cette jeune fille allait définitivement faire de sa vie un enfer d'Eden. Dans l'esprit de Will, cela était acquis pour sûr.

* * *

**Et voilà je sais que c'est pas très correcte de vous laisser là. Mais il n'y aura pas de long mois d'attente cette fois. La suite le 21/10, c'est noté dans l'agenda ^^**

**Une petite review si le cœur vous en dit. J'accepte tout ! Sauf peut être les messages haineux ^^**


	13. Secrets

**Désolé pour ce retard d'une journée mais j'étais sortie depuis hier et je viens tout juste de rentrer. En tout cas voilà la suite, un peu plus courte et mettant surtout en place les évènements important qui auront lieu dans le prochain (et long) chapitre. **

**Enfin, bref, je vous laisse découvrir et j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

** Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponses au reviews : Leelou09 : Je suis vraiment heureuse de te compter parmi les fidèles à cette histoire. J'apprécie toujours toutes tes reviews qui sont pour moi qui me pousse sans cesse à aller plus loin pour des lecteurs tels que toi. Si je te dit "L" pour le prochain chapitre, à quoi tu pense ? XD**

**Jojobjg : Tu en rêvais, eh bien te voilà servit. J'étais comme toi, je ne trouvais aucune romance française sur ce couple alors j'ai décide de l'écrire moi-même et je suis très heureuse si cette fiction te plaît. Que tu trouve mon histoire bouleversante m'a beaucoup touché et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre.  
**

* * *

Dans la partie Sud du lycée, une réserve abondante de végétation surplombait la ville ainsi qu'une partie des plaines du comté. Les lieux, inconnus de tous, abritaient, depuis deux semaines et encore aujourd'hui, le secret d'une liaison aussi profonde que complexe. Les quelques minutes passées quotidiennement dans cette espace, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, étaient apparues comme les meilleurs de ces longues journées passées au lycée. Ils ne pouvaient jamais si attarder réellement mais ce laps de temps, si court soit-il, leur offrait l'impression d'un détachement absolu de la routine journalière qui se jouait derrière le voile qu'ils avaient érigé.

- J'ai attendu ce moment toute la matinée. Soupira-t-il à travers les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Je sais. Moi aussi. Souffla-t-elle à son tour le corps avivé.

- Ça se sens.

Debout face à l'autre, collés contre le tronc de l'arbre qui avait bu quelques semaines plutôt les larmes de la plus jeune, ils rirent un bref instant avant de se perdre, encore et inlassablement, dans leur prison illusoire, emprisonnant voracement les lèvres de l'autre dans une pression ardente.

Au fur et à mesure des jours qui s'écoulaient, les mouvements devenaient plus impatients. Rachel et Will cherchaient sans cesse à flatter chaque infime parcelle de peau mise à nu lorsque les doigts s'infiltraient au-delà des tissus qui étaient devenus de plus en plus encombrant.

Les bras du plus vieux noués fermement à la taille de la plus jeune, se déplaçaient par moment jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Et quand il frôlait cette zone et qu'elle le sentait capable de descendre plus bas encore, elle ne pouvait retenir les spasmes qui faisaient vibrer tout son corps.

Les sensations qu'il faisait remonter en elle, l'étourdissait et la poussait à l'abandon du peu de contrôle qu'elle gardait encore sur les pulsions d'être enfin sienne. Elle voulait se donner à lui mais elle ne savait jamais comment lui faire part de son désir de passer enfin le cap. Cela dit, elle se sentait nerveuse à cette idée, surtout que l'homme à qui elle voulait s'offrir avait devant lui dix ans d'expérience de plus qu'elle.

Et à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, la pression s'abattit tel la foudre sur elle, la laissant toute tremblotante dans les bras de Will, qui la relâcha instinctivement.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il l'inquiétude peinte au fond de ses deux iris.

- Non, c'est… c'est rien. Juste un coup de chaud. Répondit-elle, le regard bas et les joues embrasées.

- Je ne me savais si doué mais peut être qu'en m'écartant, le problème devrait se régler… Soupira-t-il sensuellement aux abords de ses lèvres.

- Ne t'avise même pas de filer. Je n'en ai pas encore finit avec toi… Poursuivit-elle en entrant dans son jeu, les yeux pétillant et plein de malice.

- Là, je dois bien avouer que tu m'intrigues. Alors dis-moi, qu'elle fabuleuse idée à encore pu se former dans cette esprit si farfelue ?

- Qui sait ? Tu verras bien. Sourit-elle de toutes ses dents, à l'idée que ce qu'il lui trottait dans la tête n'était rien d'autre que de faire corps avec son vis-à-vis.

Le regard gourmant le séduisant professeur l'embrassa avidement avant d'inviter son élève à s'asseoir tout contre lui, dans l'humidité de l'herbe des premiers jours d'automne. Enfermé dans l'étreinte de ses jambes, elle plaqua son dos sur son torse robuste et se recomposa dans l'instant, un visage tranquille et paisible.

Will se laissa facilement distraire dans le frôlement des doigts fins qui s'amusaient à jouer avec les siens. En quelques jours, il devait avouer que la situation entre eux avait rapidement pris des proportions considérables. Depuis ce vendredi soir où elle avait fait irruption chez lui, toute cette histoire avait pris tellement d'ampleur dans sa vie, qu'il s'inquiétait un peu de la prochaine étape qu'il voulait franchir un peu plus chaque jour. Il la voulait tellement qu'il se maudissait pour ça.

Car même s'il souhaitait violemment s'enivrer dans l'indécence avec elle, il fallait qu'il reste prudent afin de ne pas l'effrayer car la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était de la faire fuir loin de lui.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui est en train de nous arriver. Souffla calmement Rachel dans la brise du vent.

- Si je t'enserrais un peu plus fort, tu y croirais davantage ?

Elle pouffa succinctement à la remarque de Will puis déclara plus sérieusement, tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus contre la chaleur de son pull qui cachait ce torse rêvé à mainte et mainte reprise.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tout va tellement vite…

- Ça t'effraies ?

- Je n'utiliserais pas ce mot… C'est juste qu'il y a seulement deux semaines, tout était bien différent. Toutes mes habitudes ont basculé si soudainement que je n'ai pas encore réussi à me faire à tout ça. Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire mais…

- À vrai dire je comprends tout à fait… S'exprima-t-il posément avant de poursuivre plus sincèrement. Et si tu penses que l'on a précipité les choses, si tu aimerais ralentir la cadence, je voudrais que tu me le fasses savoir.

Les mots résonnèrent en elle comme un écho.

Quand elle y pensait avec plus de recul, l'idée de profiter au maximum de chaque opportunité d'être en sa présence, semblait un luxe dont elle devait jouir car une résonance agaçante revenait à certain moment la hanter. Celle-ci détestable voir même insupportable laisser passer un message qu'elle refusait d'accepter.

_« Rien ne dure, surtout pas cette histoire. »_

Stupide voix !

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Au contraire même…

Sa phrase murmurée, n'attendait aucune réelle réponse. Elle resta simplement comme suspendue dans l'air. La remarque était implicite mais elle fit vite son chemin jusqu'au cerveau des deux sur les conséquences qu'elle entraînerait.

Puis, profitant de la quiétude des dernières minutes qui leurs restaient pour être seul, ils rivèrent leur regard sur l'horizon infini. Les pensées confuses s'évanouissaient lentement. Les choses s'accéléraient mais ils étaient prêts à braver chaque obstacle qui tenterait de s'interposer entre eux.

C'étaient comme une promesse silencieuse.

Car même si aucun ne pouvaient encore mettre de mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils étaient au moins sûr d'une chose : la séparation n'était certainement pas à l'ordre du jour.

Ce fut alors que la paix des lieux fût alors troublée par une sonnerie qui retentit au fond du sac de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'esquiva de l'étreinte de son professeur et l'attrapa vivement, enfin debout sur ses jambes. Le nom de Sam était imprimé sur l'écran.

- Allô ?

- Eh, t'es où ? Je suis devant la cafèt'. On n'avait pas dit qu'on se rejoindrait ?

- Ah ! Euh… Si, Si… Désolé, j'ai dû passer déposer un devoir à un prof. J'arrives tout de suite.

- Ok. J't'attends

Rachel ferma brièvement les yeux tout en se frottant le fond nerveusement à la pensée que sa vie commençait à être bercée par de convainquant mensonges.

Will s'était déjà relevé et remettait sa petite veste sur ses épaules. Simplement, alors qu'il se rapprochait de la plus jeune, il demanda :

- C'était Sam ?

- Oui. J'avais oublié qu'on devait déjeuner ensemble… Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle un peu anxieuse. Elle sentait que, depuis quelques jours, à l'évocation du blond, Will se crispait légèrement.

- Bien sur que non. De toute façon, je dois voir le coach Beiste… Lui répondit-il le plus platement possible.

- Très bien. Alors on se retrouve en fin de journée pendant le cours ?

Elle ignorait pourquoi sa phrase sonnait comme une question mais elle sentait juste le besoin de se rassurer.

- Comme tous les jeudis.

Puis sautillant tout simplement sur ses pieds, elle vint rapidement attraper ses lèvres avant de repartir, toute guillerette, au niveau du petit escalier. Mais juste un peu avant de disparaître, elle fit lentement un tour sur elle-même et offrit à Will le plus revigorant des sourires.

_« Dieu ! Qu'elle pouvait être belle ! »_

* * *

Attablé, son déjeuner face à elle, Rachel jouait avec les grains de maïs qui semblaient accaparer toute son attention. Elle avait à peine touché son assiette, l'estomac bien trop retourné par les derniers évènements.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ? L'interrompit Sam dans le fil de ses pensées.

- De… De quoi tu parles ? Balbutia-t-elle les idées confuses.

- Je parle de ta façon d'agir depuis la semaine dernière. Tu sembles si loin par moment… Ça t'arrivait mais certainement pas aussi souvent.

- Il n'y a rien.

- Même si cela fait seulement un mois qu'on a commencé à traîner ensemble, j'ai rapidement appris à te connaître. Je sens bien que quelque chose te tourmente.

- Mais Sam, je te jure qu'il n'y a rien ! Mentit-elle avec aplomb, se convaincant elle-même de ses mots pour leur donner plus de force. Je suis un peu surmené ces derniers temps. Ça va vraiment pas plus loin, je t'assure !

- Mouais… N'empêche il serait tant que tu te reprennes, surtout que ma punition sera levée demain. Après deux semaines cloîtrées chez moi, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait sortir faire un truc sympa après le match… Si ça te dit bien sur ? Rajouta-t-il à la mine qu'affichait Rachel.

Celle-ci même avait totalement oublié ce fait et avait déjà prévu de rejoindre Will chez lui. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait faire preuve de sagesse et repousser le rendez-vous, avec un peu de chance, au samedi soir. Parce que protéger le secret était primordial.

C'était douloureux de penser qu'une très grande majorité de personnes ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Tout lui paraissait si naturel à ses yeux qui lui arrivait même d'oublier à quel point elle se devait d'être intransigeante sur la discrétion de cette liaison toute récente.

Coupant court à ses réflexions, elle finit par répondre le ton enjoué :

- Evidemment !

- T'es sûr ? L'interrogea-t-il suspicieux.

- Bien sur. C'est juste que j'aie une idée depuis quelques temps mais encore faut-il qu'elle te tente…

- Qu'est-ce que tu complotes encore ? Répliqua-t-il vivement intéressé face au ton utilisé par la jeune fille.

À vrai dire celle-ci avait bien quelque chose en tête. Le samedi suivant le vendredi où sa relation avec Will était passé à un tout autre niveau, lorsque Sam l'avait appelé pour lui faire part des deux semaines qu'il passerait privé de sortie, Rachel avait eu le temps de mettre un plan bien huiler en place afin de fêter dignement sa liberté retrouvé.

- Tu seras tout ça demain. Mais je suis certaine que ça devrait te plaire…

- T'aimes me torturer pour le plaisir, hein ?

- Ça c'est un secret que je garde pour moi…

_« … Comme bien d'autres encore. »_

* * *

Will marchait rapidement à travers les couloirs pour atteindre le vestiaire de l'équipe de foot du lycée. Avec un peu de chance, Shannon y serait encore. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, l'odeur de l'effort d'une vingtaine de joueurs vint désagréablement titiller ses narines. Il en fit vite abstraction et passa la rangée de vestiaire ainsi que les bancs et atterrit devant la porte du petit bureau. Il toqua sèchement et une voix plutôt grave lui répondit d'entrer. Il infiltra simplement sa tête à travers la porte et chaleureusement le coach entama la discussion :

- William ! J't'en pris entre.

- Salut ! Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant à la chaise qui trônait en face de son bureau.

- Plutôt bien. J'ai de bons espoirs concernant le match de demain contre les Skulls.

- Tant mieux. J'suppose que la victoire de la semaine dernière a dû remotiver les troupes.

- Assez, c'est vrai ! Alors dis moi, qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ?

- En fait, j'étais là pour discuter du cas de Karofsky.

- Je vois… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Eh bien, il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète un peu. J'avais prévu à ce qu'il se montre assez indisposé à travailler avec la chorale mais là…

- Il s'investit plus que de raison et tu aimerais savoir s'il n'aurait pas une idée derrière la tête ?

- C'est ça ! Comment tu le sais ?

- Il agit de la même façon ici aussi. Lui révéla-t-elle.

- Avoues que c'est quand même un peu louche tout ça. Avant qu'il entre au glee club je lui avais bien fait comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à bien se comporter et à participer aux séances de groupe. Mais là, ça dépasse totalement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et, c'est loin de rassurer quelques uns de mes élèves. Même si d'une certaine manière ça va mieux entre eux, ils restent constamment sur leur garde. Comment est-ce qu'il ai dans l'équipe ?

- Impeccable, comme je t'ai dit. Il n'insulte plus personnes, ne cherche à aucun moment les coups et en prime il a carrément remis à sa place Azimio Adams* quand celui-ci a fait une remarque déplacée – comme à son habitude – sur le Glee Club. Celui-ci n'a pas du tout aimé sur le coup mais le lendemain, ils étaient à nouveau copain comme cochon.

- C'est étrange. Déclara Will plus pour lui tandis qu'il fixait un point invisible sur le mur.

- Et s'il avait réellement décidé de changer ? Le coupa Shannon dans le fil de ses pensées. Il n'a sûrement pas envie de se faire éjecter du lycée sachant ce qui l'attend derrière. C'est-à-dire rien.

- Je sais pas, – soupir - tu as peut être raison. C'est juste que… Rah… oublie ça ! Je me fais trop de souci ces derniers temps.

- Tu veux quand même que je garde un œil sur lui ? Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète vu l'état de stresse dans lequel était Will.

- Oui, s'il te plaît. Si ça ne t'ennuies pas.

- Bien sur que non. Je le ferais, t'inquiètes pas !

- Merci.

Il se leva doucement, sentant son mal de tête lié à tous ces changements opérés remonter à la surface, dont celui de Karofsky qui avait rejoint le groupe.

Depuis sa conversation où il s'était montré très clair, il craignait que le grand gaillard ne cherche un moyen de détruire le Glee club. Mais Will, fidèle à lui-même, allait tenté pas n'importe quel moyens de savoir s'il s'agissait là d'un véritable revirement ou si cela n'était qu'un plan pour provoquer pas mal de problèmes à lui et ses élèves.

Il quitta les lieux avec un dernier signe de tête au coach, puis rejoins le reste de cette longue après-midi qui l'attendait.

* * *

La sonnerie qui retentit réveilla en elle cette attente angoissante. Car retrouver le glee club était toujours synonymes de joie. Cela dit le professeur, qui lui servait d'amant par la même occasion, n'allait certainement pas apprécier qu'elle ne puisse pas venir chez lui ce vendredi soir. Même elle, à cette idée ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Surtout qu'elle aurait tant aimé…

_« De toute façon c'est pas possible ! »_

La jeune fille tenta de se frayer difficilement un chemin à travers la cohue des élèves qui se précipitaient sur la sortie du lycée. Une fois le plus gros de la marée passée, elle pivota dans le couloir qui conduisait à l'auditorium. La démarche placide était le paradoxe de son état d'anxiété. Et celui-ci était sur le point de monter encore d'un cran lorsque au détour du couloir sur sa gauche, elle aperçut le coach Sylvester se tenir à une petite dizaine de mètres d'elle.

Celle-ci sentit illico le regard perçant de la tyrannique blonde fondre sur elle accompagné d'un léger rictus loin de rassuré la plus jeune.

Depuis leur conversation dans le bureau du coach, bizarrement Rachel la retrouvait sans cesse sur sa route. Comme si elle savait où elle était à chaque seconde. C'était assez perturbant, surtout qu'à chaque fois elle se tenait devant elle, souriant vicieusement, et Rachel pouvait sentir toute la malveillance dans ce halo qui l'entourait quant au sort qu'elle lui réserverait. Mais jamais encore elle n'était venue jusqu'à elle. Mais aujourd'hui cela s'apprêtait à changer.

Alors qu'elle avait poursuivit sa route rapidement, elle sentit une poigne ferme se poser sur son épaule et quand elle vit la manche du survêtement, la petite brune sue que sa première mission était sur le point de démarrer.

- Mlle Berry, pourriez-vous me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda fièrement Rachel, sans se laisser démonter.

- Allons plutôt en discuter tranquillement. Je n'aimerais pas que des oreilles indiscrètes écoutes notre petite discussion.

- J'ai cours avec la chorale. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais les mots suivants la firent, à contre cœur, suivre la blonde.

- Le temps vous allez le prendre sinon votre inestimable Glee club en souffrira. Vous n'avez pas oublié les éléments que j'ai en ma possession, je suis sûr ?

Et sans même s'en être rendu compte, la jeune fille se retrouvait dans ce bureau maudit, assis en face du coach qui jetait sur elle un regard empli de satisfaction. Rachel qui haïssait par-dessus tout se faire mener par le bout du nez, sentit une colère sourde monter en elle. Elle tenta de contrôler au mieux celle-ci car si il ne la tempérait pas, elle était persuader que l'explosion aurait lieu lorsque sa vis-à-vis lui aurait fait par de ses idées malsaines.

- Bien, j'ai un service important que j'aimerais que tu me rendes…

Incroyable cette façon de passer du "vous" au "tu" de façon à donner plus d'importance à la requête qui allait être prononcée.

* * *

Le cours avait débuté dans l'auditorium depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de la petite brune qui, pourtant, était un exemple de ponctualité. Will s'était même adressé à Sam qui connaissait toujours les déplacements de son élève. Même si cette idée l'irritait un peu plus chaque jour, aujourd'hui cela se serait avérer utilise. Malheureusement le jeune garçon ignorait tout autant l'absence de sa présence.

Malgré tout, il avait donné son cours comme à son habitude, ne changeant rien dans son comportement comme il le faisait si bien depuis ces dernières semaines. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à travailler la danse avec ses élèves, qui étaient encore pour plus de la moitié un sacré problème. Il savait que lors des compétitions, la chorégraphie avait été indéniablement leur point faible.

Alors, depuis ces deux dernières semaines, il s'était montré dur et intransigeant sur ce point. À chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux désespérait, il les poussait encore plus loin et n'acceptait en aucun cas qu'il se décourage.

Et d'une certaine manière, tout ce travail physique aidait beaucoup ses nerfs à tenir le coup. Car concernant Rachel, même s'il s'était clairement laissé à entamer une liaison extraordinairement excitante, il gardait toujours ce sifflement étrange dans son esprit. La voix devenue à présent un simple chuchotis, tentait sans cesse d'exercer une pression sur ses désirs. Il la refoulait sans arrêt mais il avait peur qu'un jour celle-ci finisse par gagner du terrain. Et qu'arriverait-il le jour il ouvrirait vraiment les yeux sur toute cette histoire ? Il n'en savait rien.

- Mr Schue ? Demanda le timbre aigu de Kurt

- Je crois qu'on l'a perdu. Lâcha la voix fortement sarcastique de Puck

- Monsieur ?

- Quoi ?

- Il n'est même plus dans notre hémisphère, là. Ria le garçon à la crête avec son vieil ami Finn qui pouffa à son tour.

- Vous étiez sur le point de nous montrer un pas de danse…

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend »_

Il s'était laissé avoir. Pourtant il s'était fait la promesse de mettre cette relation bien loin de son esprit lorsqu'il serait en cours mais il avait failli. Il se retrouvait, l'air idiot, devant ses élèves qui attendait qu'il daigne faire le moindre mouvement.

Alors, tout en se reprenant rapidement, il lâcha :

- Excusez-moi. J'avais la tête ailleurs. Bon, on reprend… Tous ensemble, vous essayiez de me suivre…5,6…5, 6, 7 et 8…

« Bam ! »

Tout le monde se stoppa net et vira son regard près de la porte d'entrée où une Rachel furibonde fit son apparition. Elle aurait certainement pu faire voler cette satané porte, un toi sois peu qu'elle ait eu la force d'un homme. Elle ne porta aucune attention à la troupe rassemblée sur scène et descendis rageusement les marches. Elle marmonnait entre ses lèvres, la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour l'exécrable Sue Sylvester.

Mais, prenant conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait et de la douzaine de paires d'yeux qui la dévisageait, elle se recomposa un visage plus au moins acceptable, taisant les injures qu'elle adressait au coach.

- On ne t'attendait plus. Prends ta place et tâche de suivre !

Les mots durs de Will la frappèrent de plein fouet. Elle aurait aimé un accueil moins froid pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Cela dit, lui-même ignorait cette association forcée avec l'odieuse blonde.

Alors, simplement, ne pipant mot, elle acquiesça et partit rejoindre ses camarades.

Mr Schue, encore plus remonter qu'en début de cours depuis la venue de la petite brune, laissa ses élèves complètement exténué à la fin du cours. Et à cette image, il ressentit un sentiment de culpabilité le toucher et ne put que se jurer de ne plus se comporter ainsi avec eux. Pourtant les déclarations qu'il entendit par mégarde entre certains de ses élèves le réconfortèrent grandement.

- J'ai plus de jambes ! Ce cours m'a tué ! Soupira Puck tout en massant ses mollets

- N'empêche, je suis bien content d'avoir pu maîtriser ces pas que j'aurai jamais essayé de réaliser il y a un an. Reprit Finn

- Faut avouer que cette séance a été de loin la plus constructive qu'on ait jamais faite…

Et après cette dernière réplique de Santana, il partit ranger le matériel qu'il tenant en main derrière la scène. Mais avant ça, il fit une petite halte.

Rachel qui discutait joyeusement avec Sam et Kurt, se fit interrompre par la stature de son professeur qui se posta à leur côté les bras chargé. Il fit un bref signe de tête au deux garçon et s'adresse à la petite brune en réclamant qu'elle reste deux minutes car il souhaitait s'entretenir avec elle.

Elle laissa ses deux amis partir devant et ceux-ci ne purent s'empêcher de la taquiner sur le fait qu'elle allait subir la colère de Mr Schue un peu plus longtemps qu'eux. Et d'une certaine façon ce n'était pas tout à fait faux car elle voyait d'ici son regard glacial lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller chez lui demain soir.

Elle le suivit dans les coulisses et le laissa ranger les affaires dans un silence gênant.

Quand, finalement, il termina sa tâche, il s'appuya contre un caisson qui traînait par là et vrilla son regard sur la plus jeune, avant de déclarer fermement :

- Pourquoi étais-tu en retard ?

Il allait être difficile de lui mentir mais Rachel connaissait un moyen presque infaillible pour faire passer la chose : choisir l'option de la semi-vérité.

- Eh bien… J'ai été retenu par le coach Sylvester, en fait. Je crois qu'elle essayait juste de m'intimider comme d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Demanda-t-il très sérieux.

- Rien de spécial. C'était peut être simplement pour me faire savoir qu'elle rodait toujours dans les parages. Mais, ce genre de chose ne m'atteint pas alors…

- Tu es sûr ?

Il marcha jusqu'à elle pour repérer le moindre signe de mensonges qui pourrait filtrer sur son visage.

- Certaine. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Répondit-elle dans un sourire faussement honnête. Et puis… Elle se colla presque contre lui et les yeux gourmands, elle poursuivit. Tant que tu seras dans le coin, il ne pourra rien arriver. Je sais que tu ne le permettrais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Évidemment. Mais reste prudente tout de même, d'accord ?

Les mains de Will encerclèrent ses joues dans une caresse attendrissante alors qu'elle confirmait dans un hochement de tête. Dans un regard plein d'envie, elle quémanda un simple baiser qu'il lui offrit au centuple, savourant désespérément le goût sucré des lèvres de la jeune femme. Pourtant il ne pouvait rester accrocher trop longtemps dans un endroit qui pouvait voir débarquer n'importe qui à tout instant. Alors à regret, il s'écarta de sa bouche tentatrice et laissa un bon mètre entre eux avant de faire demi-tour dans la grande salle, Rachel sur ses chevilles.

Celle-ci, le regard étincelant, le souffle court, regrettait déjà la conversation qu'elle s'apprêtait à engager.

- Il fallait que je te parle d'un truc…

N'entendant plus les pas de la jeune fille, signalant qu'elle s'était arrêté, le professeur se retourna et la regarda perplexe.

- Pourquoi cette tête de six pied de long ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne pourrais pas venir chez toi demain soir. Lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

Un silence de courte durée s'installa mais même si court fût-il Rachel ne l'apprécia pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- J'avais promis à Sam qu'on irait faire un truc le jour où sa punition serait levée et j'avais oublié que c'était demain alors…

- Très bien.

- Alors ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Tu as déjà pris ta décision de toute façon.

La façon dont il lui tourna le dos lui fit mal. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, gravissant difficilement les escaliers. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas à quel point, elle aussi aurait aimé passé cette soirée avec lui. Pourquoi se montrait-il toujours froid fasse aux nouvelles qu'il n'aimait pas au lieu de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ?

Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer la porte, Rachel tenta une dernière fois :

- Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment aimé être avec toi mais…

- Tu as fait ton choix. C'est n'est plus la peine d'en parler. Dit-il presque indifférent. Tu viens il faut que je ferme.

Elle passa l'ouverture, tête basse et sut que la conversation était terminée. Elle partit sur la droite et avant qu'elle ne tourne dans un prochain couloir, elle jeta un dernier regard à son professeur qui tournait la clé dans la porte, puis il disparut de son champ de vision.

Et celui-ci, une fois le petit objet retiré de la serrure, soupira et laissa sa tête basculer contre la porte. Elle provoquait un effet sur lui, qu'il était loin de savoir comment le gérer. Alors oui, indubitablement il se montrait austère envers elle. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir pour lui seul demain, l'énervait plus que de raison. Cela en était presque douloureux.

* * *

Alors qu'en début de semaine, Rachel et Will était plus qu'impatient d'être au vendredi, lorsque ils se réveillèrent le matin de cette journée, leurs corps, à plusieurs kilomètres l'un de l'autres, désespérait à se lever.

Rachel se faisait du souci quand à revoir son professeur vu la façon dont il s'était quitté mais le problème Sue allait prendre toute son importance aujourd'hui. Car ce soir au match son premier devoir allait se faire. Et elle imaginait que celui-ci n'était que le premier d'une liste bien longue encore...

Quant à Will, rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'il passerait cette nuit seule, loin de son élève qu'il affectionnait tant, il sut d'avance que toutes ses classes allaient subir une journée plutôt difficile étant donné son humeur du jour.

_« Cette __journée__ s__'__annonce __vraiment__ mal »_Pensèrent-ils presque au même moment malgré la distance qui les séparait.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

* Azimio Adams est l'afro-américain toujours collés à Karofsky dans la série.

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plus. **

**A très bientôt**

**Reviews ?  
**


	14. Agir pour vivre, vivre pour ressentir

**A tous mes lecteurs, je suppose que certain aimerait me lapider et donc je vous fait toutes mes plus plaintes excuses pour ce retard de quatre long jours. Mais si je poste en retard, c'est bien pour une raison. Car à la relecture de ce chapitre, un peu avant de le publier samedi, j'ai été extrêmement déçu de mon travail et, pour vous, j'ai préféré le réecrire le plus convenablement possible. **

**Je pense que certain trouveront dans ce chapitre quelques choses qu'ils attendent depuis longtemps donc voici la suite et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Réponse au reviews ( et y'en a pas mal, merci à tous :D ) : Jojobjg : Tu veux en lire plus et je comprend tout à fait alors j'espère que ce chapitre que je trouve bien assez long te fera plaisir. Contente de te compter parmi mes nouveaux lecteurs**

**Missbella 18 : Je suis toujours très heureuses de recevoir tes petits commentaires qui m'arrache toujours un petit rire. Je crois que toi qui suit depuis quelques temps devrait apprécier un certain passage. Je dit rien je te laisse découvrir.**

**V3RO : Une nouvelle fan ! Que ça me fait plaisir :) Que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire et de retranscrire m'a donné du beaume au coeur et voici la suite rien que pour toi ! ( Ainsi que pour les autres lecteurs bien sur ^^)**

**Xenagab : Will and Rachel 4 ever ! Eh bien si t'aime ça avec moi tu vas être servi. Enjoey this new chapter !**

**Leelou09 : Une de mes fidèles qui ne m'a jamais lâché c'est toujours très agréable de le savoir. Je t'avais promis quelques chose et bien le voilà ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à lire à présent :)**

**Little Miss Sunshine : Alors toi, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire après cette invasion de commentaires tous plus sublime les un des autres ! Tu m'as touché à travers tous tes mots et j'espère vraiment que mon histoire continuera encore de te plaire. Cela me déchirerait de te perdre en cours de route, l'ami ! Merci pour tout et profites bien de ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira tout autant que les autres. **

* * *

Elle traçait, du plus rapidement qu'elle pu, à travers les couloirs du lycée complètement déserts. Les bruits de la foule enragée réunit sur les gradins du terrain se répercutaient férocement contre les murs de l'établissement. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre et Rachel se sentait de plus en plus affolé au fur et à mesures des secondes qui filaient. Et ce satané sac qu'elle trimbalait derrière elle, à la force de ses bras, n'arrangeait en rien sa situation. Si elle se faisait prendre, c'était un renvoi à durée indéterminé qui l'attendait. Bon sang, mais comment avait-elle pu s'embarquer dans une telle galère ?

Elle était si angoissé à l'idée de se faire piquer comme la voleuse qu'elle était devenue qu'elle en avait perdu tout sens de l'orientation et voguait laborieusement dans les couloirs qui n'avaient plus rien en commun avec ceux qu'elle arpentait tous les jours. Il s'agissait belle et bien des mêmes, pourtant elle avait trouvé le moyen de se perdre avec la preuve qui pendouillait grossièrement derrière elle.

Elle continuait d'avancer, guettant le moindre signe de la venue d'une personne indésirée. Quand elle tourna au coin d'un corridor, qu'elle reconnue cette fois-ci comme étant celui des langues, elle percuta de plein fouet le corps d'un homme.

Elle tomba à la renverse, laissa le lourd sac s'étaler sur le sol, libérant la quasi-totalité des objets du délit. Paniqué, elle releva le regard vers la silhouette qui se tenait devant elle et tant la peur que le réconfort se dessina sur ses traits quand elle vit son visage.

- Rachel ? Mais, qu'est-ce que…

Puis le regard se déposa sur tout ce qui était éparpillé au sol.

- C'était toi ?

- Je… Je peux tout expliquer…

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il était presque midi quand Rachel se rendit compte que les heures, habituellement si lente pendant les cours, avaient filé comme le vent. Et lorsque la sonnerie lui ordonna de quitter son cours d'Anglais, elle le fit sans l'ombre d'un quelconque enthousiasme. Car à chaque changement d'heure, elle se rapprochait un peu plus des tracas imposés par le coach Sylvester.

_« Elle va finir par me rendre chèvre cette Démone ! »_

Et si seulement la blonde n'était que son seul souci, elle arriverait à le gérer – quoique - mais elle devait aussi faire face aux premières complications dans sa liaison avec Will, son professeur et pas des moindres.

Elle n'avait eu de cesse de ressasser son comportement de la veille après leur séparation où Will s'était montré extrêmement flegmatique et distant. Elle y avait songé une bonne partie de la nuit et cela se répercutait à vue d'œil sur son tempérament du jour. Déjà que sa journée s'annonçait rude, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus.

Mais même si elle essayait perpétuellement de bloquer ses pensées sur l'objet de ses fantasmes et désirs, elle finissait toujours par retomber sur lui…Quoiqu'il arrive c'était inéluctable.

Pourtant dans cette histoire, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de l'avoir repousser de la sorte. À sa place, même si sa réaction aurait été très certainement différente, au fond, elle aurait été aussi déçue que lui. Et à vrai dire, elle l'était.

Car elle savait intérieurement que si elle avait pu passer cette nuit en sa compagnie, les choses auraient pris une tournure bien différente. Si ce soir elle pouvait être avec lui, leur rapport évoluerait à un tout autre niveau qui amènerait à un résultat tout aussi exaltant que conséquent. C'était certain.

Mais, il ne servait à rien de se cramponner à une chimère déjà balayer par la promesse qu'elle avait faite. Elle ne le verrait pas. Elle devait se le mettre en tête.

Cela dit, elle espérait au moins le retrouver dans la Cour Sud où ils avaient élu domicile presque chaque midi depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Elle se rappelait très bien de l'audace et de l'idiotie dont elle avait fait preuve pour l'amener jusqu'ici la première fois. À se souvenir, elle sourit presque bêtement.

_Flashback_

_Le lundi suivant le week-end, et plus précisément le vendredi où tout avait basculé entre eux, elle avait dû se montrer intrépide et faire preuve de sang-froid. _

_Toute la matinée elle avait tenté d'approcher son professeur, tout en se montrant aussi discrète qu'une ombre. Mais toutes ses tentatives avaient été mises en échec. Même lorsqu'elle avait voulu prétendre parler avec lui à la fin du cours avec le Glee Club, elle n'avait pas pu. Exceptionnellement, trois élèves avaient décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps pour s'entraîner quelques minutes de plus sous l'œil critique de leur professeur._

_Autant dire, que son exaspération avait atteint des records._

_Alors, poster en chien de garde, pas loin du couloir des langues, elle attendait qu'il daigne se montrer au tournant. Les lieux situés plus au Sud du lycée était complètement vidé à cette heure-ci de la journée et il lui restait au moins trois quart d'heure avant que l'afflux d'élèves ne viennent montrer le bout de son nez. Le tout était que Will passe par là dans les prochaines minutes._

_Cacher dans les toilettes qui faisait l'angle du couloir, à travers une légère embrasure, elle guettait le moindre son. Mais en l'espace de dix minutes, la seule présence qu'elle eût remarquée était le concierge qui passait avec son chariot et un élève de première année très certainement._

_Désespérant et se rendant compte un peu plus de la stupidité de rester planquer comme une taupe au fond de son trou, elle décida de ramasser son sac et de quitter cet endroit._

_Mais quand son sac fut sur son épaule, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et aussi rapidement qu'une flèche, elle rouvrit légèrement la porte. _

_Personne n'était en vue pour le moment mais le sifflement d'une voix vint titiller son ouïe. Et cette mélodie, elle la connaissait très bien pour l'avoir interprété une quantité de fois incalculable._

_« Don't stop believing » indiquait l'arrivé de son séduisant et charismatique professeur._

_Et, soudainement, quand elle vit l'ombre de sa silhouette sur le mur d'en face, dans une vitesse folle, elle bondit hors des toilettes et attrapa Will qui sursauta violemment sous l'assaut. Elle l'embarqua par la manche aussi sec dans une course effrénée. Elle courrait, le plus vieux sur ses pas, plus au Sud encore, prenant à gauche avant de poursuivre sur la droite. Quand, d'un coup, elle se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient conduit instinctivement jusqu'à la Cour Sud. _

_Elle qui n'avait pensé qu'à simplement l'attirer dans les toilettes aux départs, avait laissé son corps - ou peut être sa raison – l'emmener dans ce coin complètement retiré du reste du monde._

_Ils atterrirent tous deux dans l'espace vert complètement essoufflés._

_La jeune fille venait d'agir avec tellement d'impulsivité, qu'elle sentait l'adrénaline s'imposer dans chacun de ces muscles. Ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle elle se courba légèrement, plaçant ses mains sur ses cuisses encore tremblotantes._

_- Mais, bon sang… Explique-moi un peu… ce qu'il ta prit ? L'interrogea Will fortement, la respiration encore secouée._

_- J'ai paniqué. Dit-elle complètement retourner maintenant qu'elle pouvait se rendre compte de la bêtise dont elle avait fait preuve._

_- Paniqué ? Pourtant tout ce plan me semblait finement préparé !_

_- C'est ça le pire ! Je m'apprêtais à partir justement mais quand je t'ai entendu arriver. Je sais pas… ça a été plus fort que moi. C'était vraiment pas prévu comme ça au départ, tu sais. Ragea-t-elle contre elle-même tout en se frottant la tête._

_- Ah ? Et peux-tu me dire qu'elle était le plan de base ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique et les sourcils froncés. Cela dit une pointe d'amusement, que Rachel reconnut, s'insinua dans sa voix._

_- T'attirer dans les toilettes. Répondit-elle aussitôt, se frappant mentalement de la sottise qu'elle venait de formuler._

_- Rien que ça ! Eh bien… L'ironie chaleureuse rassura la plus jeune et les mots suivant la touchèrent un peu plus. Je crois que j'ai du souci à me faire… Mais bon, après tout, je savais d'avance dans quoi je m'embarquais…_

_Il termina simplement sur un clin d'œil espiègle, lui tendis la main et déclara :_

_- Tu viens ? J'aime encore mieux ne pas risquer que quelqu'un passe par hasard dans le couloir et ne nous voit. Et puis, l'endroit est plus sympa en bas._

_Elle lui sourit affectueusement, attrapa ses doigts tendus et le suivit calmement dans la brise des premiers froids d'automne._

_Fin du flashback_

Quand elle atterrit dans les lieux, elle sut tout de suite que sa présence manquait. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et lui seul viendrait répondre à l'appel de ses sens aujourd'hui.

Elle s'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre et sentit alors un léger goût salé sur ses lèvres. Elle passa alors sa main sur sa joue devenue humide et tenta d'essuyer ce flot continu de larmes qui ne cessaient de se déverser telle une fontaine.

Mais rien n'y fit.

Les valves étaient ouvertes et ne semblaient pas vouloir se refermer. Toute la pression de ces dernières semaines s'abattait à présent sur elle comme un roc afin de lui rappeler à quel point sa vie était devenue compliquée. Son émotivité enfouie depuis quelques temps au plus profond de son inconscient reprit ses droits sur son corps qui était à présent parcouru de léger soubresaut qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler.

Elle engouffra sa tête dans ses bras et laissa ses larmes impérieuses tracer leur route dans un sillon ininterrompu. Elle s'injuriait mentalement de se montrer si fragile mais tout était si embrouillé dans sa tête qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre l'impulsivité de ses émotions.

Tous ces tracas défilèrent sous forme de diaporama dans son cerveau sans qu'elle ne puisse gérer ce cortège d'image. Will semblait prendre une part conséquente de ses doutes et peurs. Comment un homme pouvait la rendre si heureuse et la minute suivante lui provoquer un tel sentiment de tristesse. Elle ignorait à quel moment elle lui avait donner autant de pouvoir sur sa personne. Mais si elle devait se montrer honnête, cette faculté avait toujours était sienne et celle-ci n'était pas aussi récente que leur relation.

Rien que l'année passée, il était impossible pour elle de calculer le nombre de fois où il l'avait fait se remettre en question. Il avait été un appui important sur lequel elle s'était toujours reposée et même si elle s'était souvent montrée butée, au bout du compte elle avait toujours pris son avis en considération. Et c'était très souvent grâce à lui qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée esseuler à l'écart de tout le groupe.

Mais voilà, dorénavant, la domination qu'il arrivait à exercer sur elle était décuplée. Elle était persuadée que lui-même ne savait rien de la capacité qu'il avait engendré pourtant celle-ci était bien présente. La preuve était prostrée contre l'imposant arbre de la Cour Sud.

La fragilité et la sensibilité de la jeune fille lui faisaient encore défaut. Elle aurait tant aimé se montrer aussi forte que son professeur. Cependant elle était encore qu'une simple élève qui allait bientôt sur ses dix-sept ans et qui manquait cruellement d'expérience dans le domaine de « l'amour ».

Elle s'imaginait que Will avait bien plus de faciliter à gérer tous ces nouveaux changements mais à vrai dire, le dit professeur, était au moins aussi confus qu'elle.

Celui-ci, attablé sur l'une des tables de la salle des professeurs, ruminait tout seul dans son coin. L'aura sombre qu'il dégageait avait persuadé à toutes les personnes de la pièce de se tenir à l'écart du professeur d'Espagnol.

Il tentait de se concentrer sur la pile de copies des troisièmes années mais ce fut peine perdue. Il était bien trop accaparé par l'horloge qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'à cet instant précis il aurait dû se trouver dans un tout autre lieu. Il était presque certain que la petite brune avait été dans leur repaire afin de le rencontrer et ne pas s'y être montrer provoquait en lui certains remords. Mais passé un peu de temps en tête à tête avec elle, aurait été plus pénible encore sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se raccrocher à « cette » nuit qui lui avait été violement arraché.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient son attachement envers elle prenait de plus en plus d'espace devenant par moment presque ingérable.

Et alors que ses jointures, crispés sur le stylo qu'il tenait en main, blanchissaient à chaque seconde un peu plus, il fut interrompu dans toutes ses réflexions par la chevelure rousse d'une femme qu'il connaissait très bien.

Emma, venant tout juste de s'asseoir face à lui demanda légèrement inquiète face à la dureté de ses traits :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Will ? Tu m'as l'air bien tendu…

- C'est rien… Juste quelques petits soucis. Et toi alors ? Tout se passe bien avec… euh…

- Carl ? Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire que tout va bien de ce côté-là. Mais tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

- Je t'ai dit que oui ! Répondit-il plus durement qu'il n'aurait dû, provocant un effet de renfermement sur la conseillère. Excuses-moi. J'ai juste un sérieux mal de tête qui persiste ces derniers temps.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Non, c'est bon. Ça doit seulement être dû au stress.

_« Le stress d'être l'amant d'une élève de treize ans sa cadette. Tu parles d'un problème ! »_

- Très bien. Mais si tu veux en discuter la porte de mon bureau te sera toujours ouverte, tu le sais ?

- Oui, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Dit-il dans un sourire amical. Sinon qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à venir t'asseoir en face de l'homme que tout le monde semble éviter aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien, je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on aille au match ensemble ce soir ? Ça fait quelques temps qu'on n'a pas passé un peu de temps tous les deux et j'avais pensé que se serait une bonne idée. Si ça te tente bien évidemment.

- Oui pourquoi pas. J'avais prévu de passer une soirée seul chez moi mais ta proposition me semble plus intéressante.

Après tout, au lieu de se morfondre tout seul chez lui, autant passé une soirée en compagnie d'une amie. Peut être qu'il pourrait espérer au moins le temps du match à un peu de tranquillité d'esprit à travers les cris et les emportements de la foule.

- À quelle heure souhaites-tu que l'on se retrouve ? L'interrogea la rousse heureuse de la réponse qu'il venait de lui donner.

- Le match ne commence pas avant vingt une heures donc on pourrait aller boire un pot avant d'y aller. Au DixiRock par exemple ?

- Euh…

Il comprit vite à la gêne d'Emma que celle-ci s'imaginait qu'il voyait tout cela comme un rencard. Intérieurement, il en rit beaucoup car sa vie serait tellement plus simple s'il avait été avec Emma. Mais, maintenant il le savait très clairement, il ne l'aimait pas et ne pourrai jamais l'aimer.

- Eh, ça n'a rien à voir avec un rendez-vous galant. Dis-toi que tu passeras juste un bon moment en compagnie d'un bon ami. C'est tout.

- Oui, tu as raison. Désolé, c'est juste que…

- Je comprends. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

- Ok. En tout cas tu n'as qu'à passer me prendre à dix-huit heures chez moi si ça te convient?

- C'est parfait.

Puis, elle se leva sur un simple geste de salutation quelques minutes après une brève discussion sur les derniers évènements concernant le Glee club.

Quand Will fut à nouveau seul dans son coin, son humeur qui s'était amélioré durant un bref instant, retomba au niveau zéro lorsque ses yeux se déposèrent de nouveau sur l'horloge de la pièce.

Dix minutes.

Il lui restait seulement dix minutes pour aller jusqu'à leur refuge. Il devait prendre sa décision tout de suite mais son corps se refusait à bouger malgré ces insupportables grains de sable qui s'écoulaient de façon infini dans le sablier du temps.

Il savait qu'il allait le regretter. Et une fois que les dernières minutes se furent évanouies, sans un semblant d'intérêt pour les regards de ses collègues qui se braquaient sur lui, il frappa fortement le poing sur la table, attrapa sans ménagement toutes ses affaires qu'il rangea sans précaution dans son sac puis quitta enfin les lieux trop petits pour toutes la beauté de ses sombres pensées.

Il marcha fébrilement à travers les couloirs, contractant ses poings férocement. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre et tous les élèves du lycée arpentaient plus au moins rapidement le chemin qui les conduirait à leurs cours.

Will ne leur accordait quelconque intérêt et lorsqu'il arriva près du couloir des langues qui voyait un attroupement de plusieurs classes rassemblé en ses lieux, il soupira d'énervement à l'idée de passer entre toute cette cohue.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêta à entreprendre son périple, il se stoppa net quand il remarqua la chevelure halée qui causait tant de maux en lui. Elle marchait comme un automate, là-bas, par delà la foule.

Les épaules voûtées, le visage bas, il sentit l'amertume se dégager d'elle et celle-ci lui fit l'effet d'un coup poing dans l'estomac. Il se savait être la cause de la douleur de la plus jeune et il ne pouvait le supporter.

Elle remontait l'allée du couloir Sud, sans même remarquer les élèves qui la bousculaient par mégarde. Il aurait voulu attraper chacun de ceux qui avaient osé la poussée dans cette marche de la mélancolie.

Mais à vrai dire, la douleur causée par tous ces adolescents n'était rien comparée à celle qui la torturait jour et nuit.

Leur secret devait la ronger de l'intérieur et si Will n'était pas si égoïste, il aurait déjà dû lui rendre sa liberté. Mais voila, face à elle, il était faible et ne pouvait la laisser s'en aller.

Et alors qu'elle traversa l'afflux, elle ne semblait toujours pas avoir remarquer sa présence.

Puis une fois la marée dépasser, le regard vitreux et rougit, elle posa ses douces prunelles sur lui. Elle s'arrêta un court instant, le froid s'installant au fond de ses yeux puis reprit sa route, frôlant simplement son bras sans un regard en arrière.

Il l'avait cherché mais malgré cette réflexion, cela n'empêcha pas un frisson mauvais parcouru son échine alors que la peur de la perdre s'insinuait un peu plus dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu lui courir après mais il ne le pouvait pas. Sa position étant que professeur ne lui permettait pas et, aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, ils auraient souhaité n'être qu'un simple élève. Un simple élève capable de vivre sa relation au grand jour.

* * *

La journée avait déjà mal commencé mais lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans le couloir, celle-ci s'était un peu plus aggravée. Et tout cela était loin d'être terminé.

Cela dit, même si ses problèmes avec Will semblaient être la seule chose importante à ses yeux, elle ne devait pas oublier ce qui l'attendait. Et se focaliser sur le coup tordu que voulait monter le Coach Sylvester lui permettrait au moins d'oublier son professeur, ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au deuxième étage de l'établissement pour son cours de math, elle pris le temps de faire une halte aux toilettes afin de redonner un peu de vie à son visage si accablé. Elle fut presque choquée de la rougeur et du gonflement de ses traits qui trahissait avec évidence le chagrin qui l'avait empoigné.

Elle se passa vivement une certaine quantité d'eau sur son visage afin d'atténuer les dégâts et une fois qu'elle retrouva une certaine vigueur, elle quitta les lieux et rejoignit sa classe qui attendait l'arriver de leur professeur.

Sam n'était pas encore arrivé mais quand celui-ci vint jusqu'à elle jovialement, d'un coup il lui redonna du baume au cœur.

Il avait cette faculté innée d'arriver à lui tirer un sourire même dans les pires moments. Cela était une des raisons parmi tant d'autre qui faisait de lui le meilleur ami qu'elle n'ai encore jamais eu.

- T'as une p'tite mine toi… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Eh bien retrouver Mr Harris est loin d'être quelque chose qui me remonte le moral.

- Ah, je veux bien te croire. Rit franchement le garçon avant de continuer sur un autre sujet. Et sinon pour ce soir, tu veux pas me dire ce que tu prépares ?

- Non !

- Allez ! Un indice au moins ?

- Hum… D'accord. Fit-elle mine de réfléchir avant de rajouter. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'espère que tu aimes les sensations fortes.

- En fin de compte j'aurais peut être pas dû te demander… Parce que maintenant je vais être dans l'obligation de te harceler de question pour savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- Tortures-moi, fais ce que tu veux de moi mais je ne dirais rien.

- Faire ce que je veux de toi ? J'ai bien une idée… Murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Mr Evans, tenteriez-vous de me séduire ?

- Ça dépend…

- Et de quoi ?

- Est-ce que ça marche ?

Elle sourit agréablement face à la taquinerie du blond avant que l'incompréhensible professeur de mathématiques n'apparaisse au détour des marches de l'escalier.

- Et dire qu'on va devoir se le coltiner pendant toute une année ! Une heure c'est déjà l'enfer mais si ça doit duré jusqu'en juin, je sais pas si je tiendrais le coup.

- Tu n'y arrive déjà pas alors… Termina-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Les deux amis, poster en bout de file, suivirent leur camarades entrer dans la pièce. Et quand enfin se fut leur tour, Sam se fit arrêter par leur professeur avant même qu'il n'ait pu mettre un pied dans la classe.

- Mr Evans ! J'aimerais rapidement m'entretenir avec vous. Dit-il de sa voix bourrue.

Le regard qu'il lança à Rachel lui fit vite comprendre d'aller rejoindre sa place et de ne pas chercher à écouter leur conversation. Obtempérant, elle fit simplement une œillade à Sam et parti s'asseoir.

Le professeur avait refermé la porte afin d'éviter très certainement qu'une quelconque bribe de leur discussion ne filtre.

Et alors que tout le monde profitait de ces deux trois minutes de répit qui leur était encore accorder, la voix puissante et ferme du blond se fit entendre à travers la porte et tout le monde se tut afin d'attraper la moindre information croustillante qui s'échapperait.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Surveillez votre langage jeune homme ! De toute façon rien de ce que vous ne direz ne pourra changer cette décision.

- Pourquoi vous vous acharnez comme ça sur moi ! Vous n'avez pas quelqu'un d'autre à harceler ?

- Assez ! Vous…

Puis le reste devint inaudible.

Rachel qui tapotait nerveusement du pied, se faisait déjà des cheveux blancs concernant son ami. Elle ignorait de quoi il était question mais elle aurait tout donné pour connaître la cause de la rage du garçon et immédiatement. Et lorsqu'une trentaine de secondes plus tard, les deux firent leur entrer, la petite brune sut au regard meurtrier de blond qu'il était loin encore d'avoir expulsé toute la colère qui grondait en lui.

Alors qu'il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés dans un grognement de pur mécontentement, l'ensemble de la classe garda un œil scrutateur sur lui. Mais face au regard noir avec lequel il les dévisagea, chacun retourna à ses affaires et laissa leur professeur entamer le cours.

Rachel, de par sa curiosité presque maladive, aurait voulu lui arracher dans la seconde les vers du nez. Cependant face à l'état du garçon, elle n'aurait pas aimé subir son courroux.

Donc simplement, tout en guettant la moindre de ses réactions, elle commença à prendre des notes, pestant intérieurement contre son professeur responsable de l'état du jeune homme.

Les heures qui s'étaient écoulés à une vitesse ahurissante durant toute la journée, ralentirent inexorablement pendant le reste du cours Et durant ces deux longues heures, Sam ne dit même pas un mot. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il ne daigne même pas à ouvrir son cahier mais il était totalement concentré sur l'écriture du cours qui se jouait.

Quand la sonnerie annonça finalement la conclusion, Sam rangea en vitesse ses affaires puis les celles de son amie, l'attrapa fermement par la manche de sa veste et l'attira à vive allure jusqu'à la sortie devant les visages décontenancés de tous.

Il leur fit un passage entre la quantité d'élèves qui sortaient de cours, Rachel suivant avec peine la cadence. Il tourna à deux reprises pour finalement se retrouver dans le corridor des sciences. Il ouvrit la première porte et s'engouffra, Rachel sur ses talons, dans la pièce remplie par les paillasses nécessaires au cours de chimie.

Il lâcha machinalement son bras et pendant une seconde, la brune crut qu'il allait faire voler tout le matériel qui se trouvait à sa portée. Cependant il attrapa vigoureusement les bords du premier pupitre qui passa sous ses mains et laissa s'échapper un grognement féroce qui témoignait de la difficulté qu'il avait à garder le contrôle.

Perplexe face à l'attitude du garçon, Rachel patientait calmement jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à enfin mettre des mots sur ses pensées. Elle avait toujours remarqué une certaine violence sous-jacente chez lui mais cette fois-ci, elle l'a sentait prête à montrer le bout de son nez. Pourtant rien n'arriva.

La respiration du blond ralenti peu à peu, les spasmes de son corps faiblir à vue d'œil et sentant que le moment était bien choisi, la petite brune s'avança vers lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne dont les jointures étaient à présent aussi blanches que les grandes banquises.

Puis dans un simple réflexe, Sam se décrispa et tint sa main dans la sienne. Ses traits étaient tirés et la beauté de ses lignes en était gravement affectée. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'à cette seconde il retrouve l'espièglerie qu'il transmettait à travers son sourire.

Le silence perdura encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche dans un timbre des plus rembruni :

- Si je n'obtiens pas au moins un B+ au prochain test pour remonter ma moyenne dans sa matière, le vieux con compte faire une demande pour m'interdire la participation au Glee club ou à l'équipe de Football pour le remplacer par des cours de soutiens en maths.

La déclaration jeta un froid insistant.

Rachel était médusée. Mais comment avait-il pu en arriver là !

- Il ne peut pas faire une chose pareille ! Il n'en a pas les moyens de toute façon.

- Si. Même si c'est dans sa matière que mon niveau est le plus faible, je ne brille pas forcément dans les autres cours. Il m'a dit qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre les autres professeurs de suspendre l'une de mes activités. Et sachant pertinemment ce que tout le monde pense du Glee club, je suis convaincu qu'ils feront sauter celle-ci.

Sa voix habituellement remplie d'allégresse s'était éteinte.

Rachel se sentait si peiné pour lui qu'elle avait du mal à trouver les mots suffisants pour réconforter un toi soi peu son ami. Tout cela sonnait comme une mauvaise blague pourtant la situation était belle et bien réel. Alors sur d'elle et confiante, elle déclara :

- Je te promets que l'on va tout faire pour que tu décroches ce maudit B+ !

- Et comment tu comptes faire ? Parce que si je me souviens bien, mes notes n'ont jamais dépassé le D avec lui pour le moment !

Il se laissa emporter, s'écarta brusquement de la poigne de la jeune fille et renversa du pied le tabouret qui se trouva par mégarde sur sa route. Puis regrettant amèrement son geste, il reprit désolé:

- Excuses-moi, j'aurais pas dû. T'es la seule personne qui soit là pour moi et je n'ai pas à passer mes nerfs sur toi.

- T'en fais pas… Je comprends parfaitement. Lui répondit-elle affectueusement afin de le rassurer.

- C'est juste que depuis que je suis arrivé ici, toi et la chorale, vous êtes les meilleurs choses qu'il me soit arrivé depuis longtemps. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre tout ça…

- Et tu ne le perdras pas ! Le prochain test a lieu le vendredi de la journée d'Halloween alors d'ici là, on va se plonger dans les bouquins et tu la décrocheras ta note, d'accord ?

- Mouais…

La petite brune, peu contente de sa réponse, se rapprocha de lui, secoua les pans de son blouson pour attirer son attention et insista :

- On est bien d'accord ?

Il releva alors ses yeux vers elle et, plus serein cette fois-ci, il répondit par l'affirmation à sa question avant de rajouter :

- J'ignore vraiment ce que je serais devenu si tu n'avais pas fait irruption dans ma vie.

- Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui as débarqué un samedi après-midi avec toute la clique, non ? Dit-elle taquine.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Oui, je vois très bien. Mais, tu sais, je pense que tu m'as plus aidé que je ne l'ai fait.

Alors avec un regard d'une intensité nouvelle, dans un geste simple il remit une mèche derrière son oreille et dit simplement tout en donnant une certaine force à sa tirade :

- Crois-moi, sur ce terrain là, tu gagnes !

Rachel ignorait la signification réelle de ses mots et ses actes mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, pensant simplement qu'il était reconnaissant qu'elle fût avec lui dans ce moment difficile.

* * *

Will qui était rentré chez lui depuis une bonne heure déjà, se morigéna d'avoir accepté l'invitation d'Emma. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se sentir aussi abattu dès le moment où il avait mis le pied chez lui.

Vide de toute âme, excepté la sienne, il regrettait encore plus la non-présence de sa jeune élève. Tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant c'était de s'engouffrer directement sous ses couvertures et de ne plus en sortir jusqu'au lendemain.

Mais voilà, d'ici un peu plus d'une heure, il devrait passer prendre la rouquine chez elle et supporter toute une soirée en compagnie de ses pensées qui vagabondaient perpétuellement jusqu'à une petite brune qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche.

Finalement le temps s'écoula plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et une fois prêt, ses clés en poche, il prit sa voiture et traça sa route sous la lumière des réverbère de la ville.

Il avait roulé si vite qu'il arriva à destination une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt et préféra patientait tranquillement dans sa voiture sur un fond de musique qui détendit rapidement ses nerfs. Mais lorsqu'il tomba sur la chanson « Don't stand so close to me » de The Police, il crut que l'univers avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui. Un message qu'il aurait dû appliquer dès la première fois où il avait ressentit tous ces sentiments contradictoires mais comme ce professeur dans cette musique, il n'avait pas réussi à se détacher et c'était laisser prendre au piège. Il espérait seulement que son histoire à lui ne se terminerait pas par des bruits de couloirs sur cette relation que tout le monde pourrait qualifié d'indécente. Si cela venait à arriver il craignait fortement pour l'état psychologique de Rachel. Car même s'il savait qu'il risquait bien plus gros qu'elle, une chose pareille viendrait entacher sa vie et cela pendant un long moment. Et il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde être le déclencheur de l'accablement de la jeune fille.

Egaré dans la mélodie de ses pensées nébuleuse, il fut étonné de voir qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures passé. Rapidement il descendit de voiture, monta les escaliers de l'immeuble récemment rénové et s'arrêta au second palier d'un couloir assez contemporain.

Sonnant simplement, il attendit une vingtaine de secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de la rousse.

- Bonsoir Will.

- Bonsoir. Tu es radieuse !

- Merci.

- Tu es prête, on peut y aller ?

- Laisse-moi juste prendre mon sac et on peut partir.

Puis tout aussi rapidement qu'elle avait ouvert la porte, les deux se retrouvèrent dehors et montèrent en voiture, en route pour le DixiRock.

- Pourquoi as-tu choisis ce pub spécialement ?

- À vrai dire je ne sais pas trop. C'est le premier qui me soit passé venu à l'esprit.

- T'y as déjà été au moins ?

- Oui, deux trois fois déjà. Il y a vraiment une bonne ambiance.

Et alors qu'il arrivait en centre ville, Will croyant être sur la bonne route et pensant qu'il ne restait qu'un petit kilomètre, devint complètement hébété lorsqu'il se rendit compte du lieu où il les avait menés.

Les néons du Mulligans se reflétaient sur son pare-brise dans un éclat accusateur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était revenu sur les lieux du premier « crime ».

_« Mais ça tourne pas rond chez moi ! »_

- Le Mulligans ? Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'on allait au DixiRock ?

- Oui, je… je sais.

- Will ? Tout va bien ?

Il ne s'en remettait pas. Son inconscient l'avait directement conduit vers le bar qui symbolisait le commencement de sa liaison. Mais comment avait-il pu commettre pareille erreur ?

- Euh… Oui. Je sais pas pourquoi je nous ai amené ici.

- Eh bien maintenant qu'on y est, autant allait y faire un tour ?

- Je suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée…

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aurais pas causé des problèmes quand même ? Demanda-t-elle le ton enjoué. Mais face au regard de Will qui se perdait sur l'enseigne, elle attendit confuse qu'il daigne répondre.

- Non, non. Mais…

_« C__'__est__ici__que__j__'__ai__embrassé__la__nièce__du__patron__des__lieux__pour__la__première__fois »_Pensa-t-il.

- On peut aller au DixiRock comme c'était prévu si tu ne veux pas entrer dans ce bar, tu sais ?

- Non, c'est bon. Désolé. Entrons plutôt. En plus de ça ils ont une salle de Karaoké au premier étage. Ça pourrait être sympa. Répondit-il en tentant de reprendre contenance.

Quelque peu déconcerté par les agissements de Will, Emma ne posa pas plus de questions et l'accompagna à l'intérieur.

L'endroit était déjà bien rempli malgré qu'il ne soit même pas encore vingt heures. Mais cela s'expliquait certainement par le match qui aurait lieu ce soir. Tout le monde, affublé des couleurs de l'école, avait dû décider de boire un pot avant le match qui s'annonçait prodigieux si l'on prenait en compte le score final du jeu de la semaine dernière.

Alors qu'ils partirent s'accouder au bar pour commander, lorsque le propriétaire des lieux qu'il reconnut immédiatement vint jusqu'à eux, Will sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac.

- Alors qu'est-ce que se sera pour vous ? Eh, mais je vous connais ! Vous ne seriez pas le professeur du Glee Club à l'établissement Mckinley ? J'ai vu une photo de vous dans le livre de photos du lycée.

- Si, Si, c'est moi.

- Ma nièce est l'une de vos élèves. Elle n'arrête pas de parler de vous depuis un an. Comme quoi vous avez changé sa vie. Lâcha souriant l'imposant brun dont les bras étaient couverts de tatouages en tout genre.

- Ah et de qui s'agit-il ? Interrogea Emma vivement intrigué.

- Rachel Berry.

- C'est fou ça ! Qui l'aurait cru, n'est-ce pas Will ?

- Euh… Oui, oui. Balbutia Will gêné par la situation.

- Et alors elle s'en sort toujours aussi bien ?

- De ce côté-là vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire Mr Berry. Répondit Will qui avait du mal à regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

- Tant mieux alors et j'vous en prie appelez-moi John. Bon, la première tournée est pour moi. Choisissez ce qui vous tente. Ce fut un plaisir… euh…

- William et voici mon ami Emma.

- J'espère que vous apprécierez votre soirée. Tony… Un jeune barman d'environ vingt-cinq ans se retourna et il rajouta. Pour ces deux là les premiers verres sont pour moi.

- Pas de problème John !

Puis commandant chacun un bloody mary, ils attrapèrent leur consos et partirent au premier étage où l'ambiance était des plus festives. Une fois installer à l'une des nombreuses tables qui trônaient dans la pièce, Will ne parla pas pendant bien cinq minutes, trop obnubilé par la scène qui était comme un rappel constant de ce qu'il avait commencé la fois où la petite brune lui avait chanter une chanson qui lui était entièrement dédié.

- Tu as envie d'aller chanter un morceau ?

- Quoi ? Tonna-t-il dans un sursaut.

- Eh bien tu dévores la scène du regard donc je pensais…

- Ah non, c'est bon.

- D'accord… Sinon, tu savais que l'oncle de Rachel travaillait ici ? Parce que tu ne m'as pas paru plus surpris que ça.

- Non. Elle a fait mention de lui une fois et a dit qu'il gérait un bar en ville. Après ça ce n'était pas difficile de faire le rapprochement. Mentit-il de façon convaincante.

- Alors pourquoi étais-tu si réticent à entrer ici ?

Will la regarda de façon circulaire, se frappant mentalement de l'incapacité totale dont il avait fait preuve à cacher ses émotions.

- C'est juste que…

_« Vite __un __mensonge !_ »

- J'ai quelques souvenirs plutôt… intenses qui sont reliés à cet endroit.

- Intenses ?

Il but une goulée dans son verre qui jouait entre ses doigts puis déclara tout simplement, sans bien évidemment rentrer dans les détails :

- C'est ici que j'ai embrassé une femme que j'ai rencontré récemment pour la première fois et disons que mes sentiments pour elle sont rapidement devenu incontrôlable.

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- Tu ne la connais pas. J'ai fait sa rencontre il y a quelques semaines.

- Ce ne serait-pas quand même celle dont tu m'avais parlé ? Celle qui te sortait par les yeux ?

Au souvenir de l'empotée qu'il avait amené au concert avec lui, il y avait un mois de ça presque, il ne put que se moquer de lui-même dans un rire étrange face à la bêtise qu'il avait fait en l'invitant. Et il ne sut comment mais Emma pris cela pour une confirmation.

- Attend, c'est vraiment elle ! Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas la voir en peinture !

- Eh bien, il s'avère que je me suis trompé.

Will ne compris pas trop pourquoi il laissait sous-entendre que cette godiche et lui entretenait une relation. Rien qu'à l'idée, ceci le révulsa. Pourtant il avait bien fallu qu'il trouve une parade à toute la panoplie de question agaçante que la rousse persistait à formuler. Et quitte à s'inventer une histoire, autant en faire une qui tienne la route. Étant donné que cette femme existait vraiment et qu'il en avait déjà parlé, Emma ne pourrait pas douter de ces mots. Surtout qu'à présent, il avait repris un contrôle parfait sur son corps et son esprit.

Il était impératif qu'il ne laisse aucun doute persister sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Rachel. Même s'il se demandait si celle-ci était encore d'actualité.

Puis finalement après, deux autres verre et plus d'une heure et demi à discuter tranquillement de chose plus ou moins futile avec sa partenaire, ils partirent en même temps qu'une grande majorité des clients pour rejoindre le terrain de foot.

La route étant plutôt encombrer, Will, travaillant en tant que professeur au lycée, connaissait un petit raccourci qu'il leur éviterait un tas de désagréments.

Et quand, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur le parking, l'atmosphère qui régnait était électrique et tout le monde semblait d'avance se régaler du match qui ne débuterait pas avant une grosse demi-heure.

Will partit ouvrir la portière à son amie et la laissa s'accrocher simplement à son bras. Ils suivirent la foule jusqu'aux gradins et pendant tout le trajet Will ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré le geste amical que cela représentait, il n'aimait pas avoir Emma pendu à son bras. C'était comme s'il chaque fibre de son corps n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne à ses yeux. Et malheureusement pour lui celle-ci n'était pas à ses côtés ce soir.

* * *

Après que la journée de cours de Rachel fût terminée, elle se dit que sa soirée, elle, ne faisait que commencer. Le coach lui avait donné rendez-vous dans son bureau à dix-neuf heure trente pour régler les derniers détails de l'opération de ce soir.

Une mission d'une bêtise affligeante qui pouvait tout de même lui causer un sacré paquet d'ennui. Alors elle espérait vraiment que la blonde ferait sa part et que tout ceci n'était pas seulement un coup monté pour la faire renvoyer d'un coup de pied aux fesses du lycée.

Cela elle ne pourrait jamais le pardonner.

Elle avait eu le temps de repasser chez elle, saluer ses pères sans pour autant avoir une grande discussion avec eux, au risque que ceux-ci ne se rende rapidement compte de l'état de nervosité dans lequel elle était plongée.

Quand elle eu atterrit dans sa chambre, elle chercha dans son placard des vêtements un peu plus sobre pour éviter l'extravagance afin de passer un peu plus inaperçu. Cela ne jouerait certainement pas un rôle important mais elle le voyait comme un moyen de se rassurer.

Puis, à dix-neuf heure, lorsque qu'elle fut prête, elle passa en coup de vent devant ses pères, leur signalant qu'elle ignorait à quel heure elle rentrerait mais qu'elle les contacterait.

Car, si tout se passait bien, se serait avec Sam qu'elle finirait la soirée à plusieurs kilomètres de la ville où elle espérait lui changer un peu les idées après l'annonce qui lui avait été faîte aujourd'hui.

Arrivée à mi-parcours, les tremblements dans ses mains étaient tels qu'elle dût improviser un arrêt sur le bord de la route afin de reprendre calmement ses esprits : ce qui ne fut pas une tâche facile. Elle se remémora à quel moment tout était allé de travers avec le coach et ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout cela avait découlé de son professeur et amant, Will. Car le jour où elle avait lancée ce Slushee délibérément sur l'autoritaire blonde pour protéger son professeur fut le moment exact où l'autre avait commencé à avoir une certaine emprise sur elle.

Mais au fond elle savait que Will n'y était pour rien, qu'il avait seulement tenter d'aider la chorale du mieux qu'il pouvait et que tous les torts revenait à Sue Sylvester. Pourtant depuis ce midi lorsqu'elle avait croisé le séduisant brun, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ôter de son esprit la colère qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Qu'il ne soit pas venu dans la Cour Sud était une chose mais qu'il se permettre de la regarder avec ce regard attristé alors que tout était de sa faute, l'avait fait psychologiquement sortir de ses gonds. Pourtant, ironiquement, elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu se passer de lui. Et ces sensations contradictoire qu'il faisait naître en elle, l'irritait un peu plus chaque jour.

Puis, jetant un bref regard sur l'horloge du tableau de bord, elle redémarra son véhicule et fonça jusqu'au lycée, espérant que le coach ne prendrait pas son retard pour un manquement à ses soi-disant obligations.

Quand, finalement, elle arriva près du lycée, la jeune fille crut plus sage de se garer vers la seconde entrée du lycée, plus éloigné du terrain, qui ne verrait aucuns élèves ou parents venu pour assister au match. Elle poursuit sa route à pied et comme prévu le coach avait laissé la porte ouverte.

Elle traversa les couloirs sombre, vide de vie et au détour du couloir du bureau du coach Sylvester, elle vit une vive lumière s'échapper entre les stores.

Respirant un bon coup, elle toqua et reçu la permission d'entrer dans les quartiers.

- Pendant une seconde j'ai bien cru que tu ne montrerais pas le bout de ton nez.

- Contrairement à vous, j'ai des principes et des gens à qui je tiens, d'où ma présence ici.

- On se rebelle en plus ? Je serais toi je tempérerais mes ardeurs et me focaliserait sur ce que tu vas devoir entreprendre.

- Oui et d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne faîtes pas ça vous-même.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, le coach du lycée Chester Arthur s'attend à tous les coups venant de moi. Elle restera sur ses gardes. Mais si je suis face à elle pendant que tu t'occuperas du reste, elle ne soupçonnera rien.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas net, vous savez ! Échanger les tenues des cheerleaders de l'autre équipe par ces accoutrements obscènes même moi, je pensais que vous jouiez un peu plus dans les règles du fairplay. Déclara la jeune fille le regard plein d'aversion.

- Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux, ça ne change rien à ta situation. Et puis de toute façon j'ai ma revanche à prendre sur elle depuis un bon moment déjà. Alors quoi de mieux que de le faire devant les caméras qui seront présentes pour retranscrire le match dans tout l'état de l'Ohio. Finit la blonde pour elle-même dans un sourire des plus machiavéliques.

- Et à quelle heure exactement m'offrirez-vous le temps nécessaires pour faire l'échange ?

Rachel utilisa un ton faussement cordial qui n'eu l'air de faire aucun effet sur sa vis-à-vis qui énumérait à nouveau le plan tel qu'elle l'avait conçu.

Et en résumé, à vingt-heure lorsque l'ennemi débarquerait accompagné des sportifs de l'équipe de foot adverse, Sue accompagnée de toute son équipe, affronterait les autres dans un enchaînement où ses cheerleaders combattraient dans un enchaînement improvisé. Celle-ci sachant pertinent que sa rivale ne déclinerait jamais ce défi au risque de perdre son « honneur », laisserait le temps suffisant pour Rachel de commettre une ânerie qui pourrait être lourde de conséquence

_« Tout cela est complètement déjanté ! Mais comment on peut avoir des idées pareilles franchement ? »_

Et Rachel, si celle-ci n'avait pas autant été accaparée par ses problèmes, aurait plaint les jeunes filles qui allaient devoir porter ces « nouvelles » tenues. Sur le principe elles étaient exactement les mêmes mais une retouche conséquente avait été intégré sur chacune d'elle et cela dans le but pur et simple d'humilier le camp adversaire.

- Tu auras dix minutes et pas une de plus pour tout déposer tel que tu le trouveras et te tirer de là vite fait. Et n'oublies surtout pas de d'utiliser la sortie du terrain de foot !

- Ça va je suis pas née d'hier, vous l'avez déjà expliqué tout ça. Je risque bien plus gros que vous dans cette histoire.

- Tu risques de perdre ton Glee club si tu ne le fait pas. Donc qu'est-ce qui a le plus d'importance à tes yeux ?

Sachant pertinemment que Rachel ferait toujours passer la chorale avant ses propres intérêts, la plus jeune voulu rapidement effacer ce léger sourire sardonique de ces lèvres dont s'échappaient des plans plus tordus les uns des autres.

- Bien. Maintenant je vais partir devant et tâche d'arriver deux trois minutes après moi. Il est déjà dix-neuf heures quarante cinq et il faut bien sept bonnes minutes pour atteindre les locaux des vestiaires du terrain.

- Je connais la route, c'est bon.

- Très bien.

Puis en coup de vent, elle franchit le seuil de la porte.

Rachel devait à présent la suivre à bonne distance afin de « ne pas éveiller les soupçons » comme disait si bien le coach ! Ensuite elle n'aurait plus qu'à pénétrer dans le petit bureau qu'elle possédait en ces lieux et se serait à ce moment là qu'elle lui donnerait un sac rempli de tenues toutes identiques.

Après deux minutes, Rachel se mit enfin en route et coupant à travers la Cour Nord, elle atteint la sortie par laquelle elle était entrée. La tête baissée elle franchit tranquillement le parking principal, qui voyait quelques supporters déjà arrivés, pour rejoindre le terrain. Elle prit la route principale, longeant le stade ainsi que les gradins. Elle passa devant tous le groupe de cheerleaders de Sue qui par chance ne remarqua pas sa présence. Puis, finalement, elle atteint quelques mètres plus tard, après avoir tourné sur la gauche, l'entrée principale. L'espace était encore vide et une fois à l'intérieur de l'immeuble en forme de T, elle prit tout de suite sur le couloir de droite et repéra rapidement le bureau du coach Sylvester.

Sans même prendre le temps de toquer, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce où le coach déposa, pas moins d'une seconde après, un sac presque aussi gros qu'elle à ses pieds.

- Génial !

- Un problème ?

- Et comment je suis sensé transporter un sac qui fait la moitié de mon poids.

- Arrêtes de te plaindre et fais ce que tu as à faire ! L'autre équipe devrait arriver d'ici cinq minutes. Leur affaire seront certainement déposé par deux filles de l'équipe donc assures toi de tout remettre en état. Pendant ce temps là, je ne pourrais l'occuper que dix minutes et pas une de plus.

- Ok, ok…

- Et n'oublie surtout pas d'aller déposer tout ça dans mon bureau dans les locaux du lycée. Leur coach viendrait directement chercher dans celui-ci.

- Mais depuis combien de temps vous préparez ce coup ? Lâcha Rachel ahuri par tant de préparation juste pour humilier une rivale.

Sans un autre mot, Sue quitta précipitamment la pièce et de nouveau laissa Rachel seule.

Celle-ci bénéficiait encore de quelques minutes et souffla de désespoir lorsqu'elle souleva le sac. Le trajet jusqu'au vestiaire à côté serait plutôt facile mais le trajet de retour, lui, s'annonçait extrêmement pénible. En plus de ça elle devrait faire un sacré détour pour être sûr de ne tomber sur personne. Passer sur le terrain, contourner les gradins par derrière, remonter le chemin qu'elle espérait vide pour finalement traverser une petite allée et rejoindre enfin l'établissement.

_« __J__'__y __arriverai __jamais »_Pensa-t-elle défaitiste.

Mais elle se reprit bien vite lorsque toute la joyeuse troupe qui formait la chorale lui revint en mémoire. C'était pour eux tous qu'elle le faisait et elle le ferait bien. Foi de Rachel !

Ayant légèrement entrouvert la porte, la jeune fille attendait le sac sur l'épaule que les « porteur » daigne arriver et déposer toutes les tenues de l'équipe adverse. Les secondes s'allongeaient et la petite brune pouvait déjà sentir l'endolorissement qui pointait dans son bras à force de tenir ce fichu sac tel une mule des champs.

Mais, brusquement, la porte principal s'ouvrit et laissa passer deux jeune fille à couettes, affublées d'un sac chacune contenant les précieuses tenues. Les deux disparurent rapidement dans le grand corridor qui formait la longue barre du T et ne réapparurent que deux minutes plus tard, les bras cette fois-ci totalement déchargés.

Puis lorsqu'elles ressortirent, Rachel, en catimini, se rua hors du bureau. Les tremblements de son corps était tel que le sac aurait pu passer pour un épileptique tellement les soubresauts de la jeune fille étaient importants. Arrêtant presque de respirer, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une quinzaine de seconde pour atteindre les locaux prêtés à l'équipe de pom-pom girls de l'autre lycée. Et une fois à l'intérieur elle fut heureuse de voir que celles qui avaient déposé les sacs, n'avaient même pas pris la peine de décharger les vêtements qu'ils contenaient.

Rachel n'avait qu'à fourrer le tout dans les deux sacs.

Mais bien évidement comme rien ne pouvait être aussi simple, elle désespéra quand elle vit que chaque vêtement était soigneusement plié. Alors elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put de dompter son angoisse et se mit à la tâche de replier toutes les tenues qu'elles avaient apportées de la même façon. Elle regardait sa montre toutes les dix secondes et commença à avoir peur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cinq minutes s'étaient déjà écoulé et qu'il lui restait encore la moitié du travail à faire.

Mais, ne sachant d'où provenait cet élan, comme dans un travail à la chaîne, elle termina le reste en un temps record et introduisit toute les « vraies » tenues sans précautions dans son propre sac puis elle fuit les lieux le plus vite possible.

Comme Sue Sylvester lui avait dit, elle ne reparti pas sur ses pas mais s'enfonça plus profondément dans le grand couloir jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée du stade. Celui-ci était encore vide, l'entrée qui accueillait les spectateurs n'avait pas encore été ouverte mais face à l'éclairage des grands pylônes qui ne laissait aucune zone d'ombre, elle se sentit comme mis sous les feux des projecteurs.

Mais, elle ne s'attarda pas et poursuivit sa route sur la gauche, traversa la largeur du terrain et entreprit de passer derrières les imposantes rangés de gradins. Dans la pénombre, à présent cachée par un mur d'au moins huit mètre de hauts, elle longea toute la ligne avec difficulté. Elle avait l'impression que son sac s'alourdissait de pas en pas, provoquant une douleur lancinante dans son épaule. Elle sentait la marque de la bandoulière s'imprimer durement sur sa peau et sous la douleur, elle laissa s'échapper quelques gémissements.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas porter de cette façon son encombrement encore longtemps. Cependant elle se devait au moins d'atteindre l'enceinte du lycée et après tout irai mieux.

Et lorsqu'elle arriva tout au bout des gradins et qu'elle posa un pied pour continuer encore, elle se stoppa net et recula de nouveau dans l'ombre.

Le terrain avait ouvert ses porte et laissait à présent une quantité incroyable de spectateurs rejoindre les gradins Nord et Sud, celui la même où elle était caché juste derrière.

Et à présent elle ne pouvait risquer de faire les derniers cinquante mètre qui la séparaient du lycée au risque de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait sur le chemin.

Alors prenant son mal en patience, elle posa son sac avec insouciance et jeta quelques regards par moment pour savoir à quel moment l'afflux se stopperait, soit en réalité dès le moment où le match commencerait.

Elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait vingt heure trente et essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'une demi-heure de plus ou de moins à ce niveau, ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Et alors qu'elle scrutait d'un œil les allés des gens, une tignasse bouclé et soyeuse attira toute son attention. Son professeur se rendait au match comme tout le monde mais le détail qui la perturba plus que tout fut la conseillère Pillsbury qui riait avec lui de bon cœur tout en étant pendu à son bras.

La colère, la jalousie s'emparèrent d'elle et pendant une minute, elle oublia totalement pourquoi qu'elle se trouvait caché pour sa propre sécurité et voulu de tout son cœur avoir une explication de ce cher Will.

_« Je me démène à sauver ses miches et lui il trouve par mieux que de sortir avec elle ! »_

Et plus que la hargne, Rachel ressentit une profonde tristesse l'accabler alors que de mauvaises pensées faisaient rapidement leur chemin à son cerveau. Il était vrai qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Pour préserver les apparences, ils étaient, tout deux, sans cesse obligé de rester caché dans l'obscurité et il était tout à fait normal que Will ne puisse supporter tout ça.

À vrai dire même pour elle, tout cela était difficile mais elle pensait que ce lien qui les unissait d'une façon ou d'une autre serait capable de résister à tous ces tracas. Mais en fin de compte, peut être pas…

Se laissant tomber sur le sol, par manque de force morale et physique, elle laissa les bruits ininterrompu de la foule s'évader de sa tête pour ne devenir qu'un simple murmure et attendit simplement, peinée, que le match daigne commencer.

Elle n'avait pas regardé sa montre depuis un bon moment déjà, elle laissait son regard fixer sur le sac à ses pieds pourtant les vociférations ainsi que les rires plus moqueurs et appréciateurs qui provenaient du stade furent si fracassants qu'elle retomba lourdement sur terre.

Et Rachel savait précisément sans même le voir ce qui avait provoqué ce puissant tumulte. Si celui-ci avait eu lieu, cela signifiait que le match s'apprêtait à démarrer.

Un coup d'œil sur la bande d'accès aux gradins la rassurant quant à ce qu'elle pensait.

L'allée était de nouveau déserte et il était temps de parcourir le reste de la route. Elle attrapa son embarras avec labeur, pris l'allée sur seulement une vingtaine de mètre et passa par le petit portillon qui se trouvait juste là. Ce chemin habituellement inutilisé à part par les personnes de services d'entretien la conduirait immédiatement au lycée. Et une fois les trente derniers mètres parcourus, un petit escalier monté et la porte de salut devant elle, elle s'engouffra dans l'air chaud d'un couloir du premier étage.

Elle espérait que personne ne l'ai remarqué dans les tribunes alors qu'elle voguait à découvert. Mais n'ayant le temps de se faire du souci, cette fois-ci, elle ne porta pas la preuve affligeante mais la tira tel un corps empaqueté à travers les couloirs du lycée.

Et bien sur, elle ne trouva pas mieux que de se perdre.

* * *

Will accompagné d'Emma s'était installé sur les tribunes Sud, près du couloir où la populace continuait d'affluer. Le match ne tarderait plus trop à s'engager et il fut content que le tapage et la clameur de l'assistance empêche toute conversation. Il voulait simplement essayer de trouver du regard son élève si précieuse et ne plus la lâcher une seconde. Mais la foule était tellement dense qu'il ne pu la repérer.

Pourtant il y arrivait toujours et il était persuader que celle-ci serait venu y assister puisqu'elle devait passer la soirée avec son « ami » Sam mais parmi tous les visages elle était introuvable.

Alors que ses yeux se perdaient, les deux équipes firent leur entrés sur le stade suivit de près par leur encouragement de leur équipe de cheerleaders respectifs.

Et, là, quand les pom-pom girls de l'équipe des Skulls apparurent, la force des voix redoubla. Entre les railleries des supporters du lycée Mckinley et les plaintes féroces de ceux présent pour le lycée Chester Arthur, tout n'était plus qu'un méli-mélo de sonorité qui sonnait affreusement à ses oreilles

Will qui posa alors ses yeux sur ce qui avait créé ce phénomène et compris bien vite que le coach Sylvester en était très certainement la responsable. Jamais aucun coach n'aurait pu commettre pareil erreur.

Le haut de chaque tenue était devenu transparent à la lumière des néons des projecteurs du stade, laissant à tous les mâles du stade le plaisir de se rincer l'œil. Les jeunes filles n'ayant pas tout de suite compris où se trouvait le problème mirent plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle était le phénomène qui causait à présent l'intégralité du vacarme.

Le match ne semblait même plus avoir son importance pendant toute la minute que dura cet instant de pur humiliation qui fut retransmis sur l'écran géant du stade par la chaîne de télévision présente pour l'évènement.

Autant dire que l'opération Sylvester était un franc succès. L'Etat de l'Ohio n'oublierait pas de si peu ce moment unique qui se retrouverait dans les minutes suivantes sur la toile d'internet, laissant à toute l'équipe le soin de ne pas oublier que Sue possédait des moyens infinis.

Ne souhaitant plus regarder une seconde de plus la mortification de toutes ces pom-pom girls qui se pressaient déjà de rentrer dans les vestiaires, Will détourna les yeux de l'autre côté.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il la vit seulement l'espace d'une seconde juste, affublé d'un objet encombrant qu'il ne put décrire, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière un petit portail qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué. Plus qu'étonné de sa présence dans un endroit pareil et se rendant compte qu'à part lui personne n'avait remarqué la frêle silhouette, il se retourna vers Emma :

- Je dois te laisser quelques minutes. Je reviens.

Et alors que la petite rousse s'apprêtait à répliquer, il ne lui laissa pas le temps et descendit à toute allure les escaliers juste sur sa gauche. Une fois qu'il arriva en bas, il passa la barrière et se retrouva sur la même allée que précédemment mais pris cette fois-ci le même portail que la petite brune.

Il se retrouva après deux bonnes minutes en haut des mêmes escaliers que Rachel cinq minutes avant lui, pénétra dans les lieux et reconnut rapidement le couloir Est du premier étage.

Du regard il chercha des yeux la plus jeune mais le corridor obscur était désert. Il se concentra alors sur un quelconque son et crut percevoir du bruit provenir du bas des escaliers sur sa droite. Donc, dans un geste instinctif, il trottina jusqu'à ceux-ci, les descendit quatre à quatre et se retrouva dans le couloir principal du rez-de-chaussée.

Cherchant de nouveau le léger son qu'il avait entendu, il pensa l'avoir perdu lorsque le bruissement, plus fort cette fois-ci, se répercuta de nouveau. Il continua sa route et lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle du couloir de l'administration, il la heurta de plein fouet. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste pour la rattraper dans sa chute qu'elle se retrouvait déjà les fesses collées au sol.

- Rachel ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

L'encombrant objet qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt, avait étalé une quantité de tenue identique à celle des cheerleaders rabaissées.

Il vit la peur et le soulagement dans l'éclat de ses prunelles.

- C'était toi ? Dit-il férocement, les pièces commençant à forcer un ensemble qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer.

- Je… Je peux tout expliquer !

Elle l'avait aidé ! Elle avait soutenu le coach dans ses plans plus vils les uns des autres ! C'était impensable. Tout juste impossible pour Will. Cependant les faits étaient bien là : étendus devant ses yeux.

Dans une colère noire, le timbre cassant, tranchant et tremblant, lâcha :

- Ramasse moi tout ça et suis moi !

-…

Complètement apeuré par le ton employé, Rachel ne put faire un seul mouvement pourtant la dernière réplique fit comprendre à son corps qu'il valait mieux pour elle de trouver la force de bouger.

- Immédiatement Rachel, c'est clair !

Elle remit le tout dans le sac, son corps ne répondant plus qu'à la peur du courroux de Will qui s'effondrait sur elle. Une fois tout remis en ordre, il prit le sac dont le poids ne sembla le gêner à aucun moment et ouvrit la marche pour eux jusqu'à son bureau accolés à salle de la chorale.

Quand il referma la porte derrière la plus jeune et déposa avec rage le sac au sol, Rachel crut que son heure était arrivé. Il l'observait avec une déception amère qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir au fond de son regard habituellement si bienveillant. Et ce désappointement se transforma vite en un sentiment de trahison qui perfora le cœur de Rachel.

Son visage était sévère, son regard sous l'obscurité devenait plus mordant encore et Will se sentait prêt à laisser sa fureur s'emparer de lui. Son corps était exalter et si la jeune fille n'avait pas été aussi craintive face à lui, il aurait très certainement tout envoyé volé sur son passage.

Pendant le moment que dura cette échange silencieux aucun des deux ne baissant le regard. On pouvait lire dans l'un, la peur absolue et dans l'autre, une férocité contrôlé.

Mais Rachel, ne supportant plus cet état et sachant pertinemment que Will pouvait rester ainsi bien longtemps, elle tenta la voix faible :

- Je… Je peux tout expliquer…

- Tu l'as déjà dit !

_« C__'__est__vraiment__mal__parti »_ Pensa-t-elle face au ton acéré de son professeur.

Malgré tout elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant cette fois-ci et rajouta avec force :

- Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. Je devais le faire !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle m'y a contraint.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de venir immédiatement me voir si elle s'attaquait à toi. N'avais-je pas été suffisamment clair sur ce point ?

- Et tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ! J'ai voulu te le dire, tu ne sais pas à quel point ! Mais je savais que tu irais directement la voir pour mettre les choses à plats. Et si tu avais fait ça, le Glee Club serai mort !

Choqué de la détermination de sa jeune élève, Will laissa une partie de ses ressentiments s'évanouir au même moment. Il voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre mais le lieu était loin d'être le plus approprié qui soit.

Alors plus calmement tout en se rapprochant d'elle, il dit d'un ton sans appel, intimant vivement à la jeune fille d'accepter si elle ne voulait pas plus d'ennui :

- Tu vas prendre ta voiture et aller directement chez moi sans faire un seul arrêt. Tu vas m'attendre et une fois que je serai revenu tu vas m'expliquer en détail toute cette histoire.

- Mais… Et Sam ?

- Qu'est-ce qui a le plus d'importance pour toi ?

Will se sentait à cet instant horrible de la forcer de choisir mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à tenir jusqu'à lundi pour avoir le fin mot de son récit. Il aurait largement le temps de laisser exploser toute la haine qu'il ressentait contre Sue Sylvester pour avoir réussi à embarquer avec elle, la jeune femme la plus droite qu'il connaissait.

- Je… D'accord. Mais s'il te plaît dis-lui à quel point je suis désolé et que je me rattraperais demain.

- C'est entendu.

- Et pour ça ? Déclara Rachel en montrant le sac du doigt.

- Tu devais le déposer dans son bureau.

Elle confirma simplement.

- J'irai l'y mettre moi-même. Maintenant fais ce que je te demande s'il te plaît parce que j'ai épuisé ma réserve de tolérance pour aujourd'hui.

- Je t'attendrais chez toi, je te l'promets.

- Bien.

Puis finalement, Rachel quitta Will, culpabilisant déjà d'abandonner Sam mais malgré ce sentiment, l'attitude de son professeur à son égard avait intimé à tout son être d'accepter sa requête au risque de le perdre définitivement. Et le perdre était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas tolérer.

* * *

Will déposa comme convenu les affaires dans le bureau de Sue puis repartit sur le terrain. Il resta jusqu'à la fin du match mais à aucun moment il ne fut concentré sur celui-ci. Quand finalement le coup de sifflet final retentit, il vit au tableau d'affichage que Mckinley remporta celui-ci de dix points sur ses adversaires. Les spectateurs descendaient sur la stade, féliciter les joueurs heureux de cette deuxième victoire.

Will demanda à Emma de l'attendre sur le parking pour la ramener, descendit à son tour sur le terrain et repéra facilement la tignasse blonde du receveur :

- Sam ? Sam ?

À l'entente de son nom, le blond plus que joyeux se retourna vers son professeur et demanda :

- Mr Schuester ? Il y a un problème ?

- J'ai juste un message à te transmettre. Rachel s'excuse mais elle ne pourra pas te rejoindre ce soir. Elle avait une affaire importante à régler.

- Et c'est à vous qu'elle à demander de me dire ça ?

- Elle m'a juste aperçut alors que j'arrivais, c'est pour ça.

Will s'apprêtait déjà à repartir mais il fut attraper par le blond qui demanda les traits peinés :

- Elle vous a pas dit pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas demandé. Désolé.

Puis laissant le garçon seul, Will rejoint le parking et reconduisit rapidement Emma chez elle qui s'inquiétait déjà beaucoup de son comportement depuis qu'il était revenu dans les tribunes.

Une fois la rouquine déposé, il repartit en trombe et ne mit pas plus de dix minutes pour atteindre son appartement. Sur son perron, il regarda sous son paillasson et le double des clés n'y étant plus, il en conclut que Rachel avait bien fait ce qu'il lui avait d'une certaine façon ordonné.

Il abattit la poignée et entra enfin chez lui.

La pénombre du hall était partiellement éclairée par la lampe qui étincelait dans son salon.

Il déposa négligemment sa veste sur le porte manteau qui traînait et marcha jusqu'au chambranle.

Assise sur le bord du sofa, Rachel avait très distinctement entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour lui laisser le passage mais elle ne posa pas son regard sur lui, préférant dévisager le vase posé sur la petite table basse. Elle ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'elle entendit ses pas se rapprocher et qu'il finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé d'en face.

Elle sentait son regard pesant sur elle mais ignorait ce qu'elle y lirait lorsqu'elle y apposerait le sien. Pendant qu'elle l'avait attendu, elle avait eu le temps de se faire les pires scénarios possibles concernant la conversation qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir. Son esprit dérangé lui avait joué un sale coup et elle se retrouvait à présent bloquée dans son mutisme craignant les mots qui sortiraient de la bouche de Will.

- Tu comptes jeter un coup d'œil vers moi ou dois-je attendre toute la nuit ?

Par réflexe elle releva la tête et fut plutôt rassuré lorsqu'elle ne revit pas la même déception qu'il y avait dans ses yeux tout à l'heure. Elle voyait qu'il était en colère : ses sourcils étaient légèrement arqués et il n'y avait aucune trace de sourire sur ce visage si parfait. Mais l'étincelle de curiosité dans au fond de ses deux orbes était bon signe pour Rachel.

- Alors… comment en es-tu arrivé là ?

Rachel roula machinalement des yeux face à la question puis se jeta à l'eau.

Elle lui raconta qu'après l'histoire où elle avait projeté un slushee sur la Sylvester, elle l'avait invité à faire un tour dans son bureau et lui avait fait part des moyens qu'elle avait en sa possession pour faire couler la chorale à pique. Qu'à partir de là, Rachel n'avait pas eu d'autre moyens de cacher tout ça car le coach lui avait formellement interdis d'en parler à qui que se soit et surtout pas à Will. Et que finalement, hier, elle avait décidé de l'utiliser à contribution pour l'un de ses mauvais tours.

Puis la jeune fille termina son monologue pendant lequel William avait semblé complètement extatique.

Mais intérieurement, l'homme s'emballait. Contre cet insupportable et invivable Sue Sylvester, contre Rachel qui avait fait preuve d'une grande idiotie et qui venait de risquer un renvoi. Mais surtout, la personne qu'il ne pardonnait pas c'était lui.

S'il n'avait pas été dans ce bureau à la recherche d'information, ce jour-là, à cet instant précis, Rachel n'aurait jamais eu tous ces problèmes. Il créait avec évidence plus de soucis dans sa vie qu'il n'en résolvait. Les faits étaient là, sous son nez, assis sur le divan de son salon. Et à cette pensée, sa décision était prise.

- Je réglerai tout ça. Tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de Sue… Mais, maintenant, il est temps que tu rentres chez toi. Termina-t-il le regard intense braqué sur Rachel tout en se levant avant de s'avancer pour retourner jusqu'au hall.

Cette phrase. Cette dernière phrase, Rachel la détesta.

_« C'est fini, c'est ça ? Non ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Pas comme ça ! »_

La jeune fille se leva dans un bond et se posta fermement devant Will, les yeux embués de larmes, elle hurla de désespoir :

- Alors juste comme ça on arrête tout ? Tu ne peux pas me lâcher de cette façon ! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé une seule chance !

- Si je fais ça c'est pour toi. Tu as suffisamment souffert des sentiments que nous partageons et je crois…

Will dans sa réplique pondérée se fit couper l'herbe sous le pied.

- Comment oses-tu dire que tu fais ça pour moi ? Si c'était vrai, je ne me sentirais pas aussi mal à l'idée de ne plus t'avoir pour moi. Tu bouscules ma vie, mes envies, mes désirs et après ça tu oses dire que je souffre de mes sentiments.

Will profondément bouleversé par sa tirade ne tenta même pas de dire un seul mot pendant sa courte pause avant qu'elle ne reprenne le plus sérieusement de monde :

- Mes sentiments pour toi sont ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi.

Et sur cette phrase, Will n'y tint plus.

Il attrapa brusquement la jeune fille par la taille et plaqua avec fougue ses lèvres sur les siennes. En une seconde, sa langue avait déjà trouvé la sienne et profitait avec délice de chaque sensation qu'elle provoquait en lui. Le contentement. L'euphorie. Le plaisir.

Il infiltra nerveusement sa main dans la douceur de ses cheveux et sentit aux doigts qui s'agrippèrent éperdument à sa nuque, que son amante venait de partir avec lui dans un tout autre univers. Un univers luxurieux et d'une beauté princière.

Les deux laissèrent leur bouche, leurs mains explorés chaque courbe, chaque morceau de peau mis à nu dans une danse incohérente. Les gestes impatients et vifs laissaient entrevoir le signe que leur relation allait passer à un tout autre niveau ce soir. Et dans leur esprit respectif, c'était ce à quoi ils soupiraient depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Will et Rachel, à travers leurs soupirs qui s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure des perceptions grisantes qui prenaient le pas sur leur pensée, ralentirent de seconde en seconde la violence de leur passion pour la transformer en un jeu de caresse et frôlements provocants.

Il aurait pu la prendre ici même, sans plus de cérémonie mais avec elle c'était différent. Il voulait l'entendre gémir son plaisir des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus bouger un seul de ses muscles.

Et la jeune fille en question, dont le monde ne tournait plus qu'autour du corps accroché au sien, qui jouait de sa langue sur sa nuque qu'elle lui offrit gracieusement, voulait plus... tellement plus à présent.

Puis comme pour répondre à son gémissement qui venait tout droit du cœur, Will plaça ses mains sous ses cuisses, la laissa entrecroisés ses jambes dans une étreinte presque agressif autour de sa taille et la conduit jusqu'à sa chambre sans cesser ses caresses ardentes.

Avec délicatesse, sur le lit, il posa son corps en dessous du sien. Quittant la chaleur de son cou, il remonta son regard vers le sien. Et à cette seconde précise, il sut que les mots auraient été trop faibles pour qualifier la beauté qui se dégageait de l'innocence fébrile qu'il lisait dans son regard tout autant noirci de désir que le sien.

Il s'arrêta le temps de graver cette image somptueuse dans un coin de sa tête

Il l'embrassa alors avec une lenteur étourdissante dans un baiser qui témoignait de chaque émotion et sentiment qu'elle faisait naître en lui.

Rachel plus que troublée par une telle marque de tendresse, sentit la chaleur dans tout son corps monter encore d'un cran. Son regard, ses gestes venaient de retourner son monde. Dorénavant, elle savait que ses sentiments pour lui vivraient éternellement en elle.

Et alors qu'elle se délectait de cet abyme sensuel dans lequel la plongeait Will, elle sentit ses mains attraper les pans de son tee-shirt. Puis dans un geste de bienvenu, elle leva les bras pour lui offrir plus de faciliter à se débarasser de ce vêtement encombrant.

Jamais encore elle ne s'était trouvée dans cette posture devant un homme. Donc, assez gênée, elle tenta de recouvrir sa poitrine de ses mains. Mais dans un mouvement rassurant Will attrapa délicatement ses poignets et écarta le rempart qu'était ses bras. La phrase qu'il murmura alors à son oreille brisa tous ses doutes et toutes ses peurs.

- Je veux tout voir de toi. Tout…

Puis le laissant défaire la dernière muraille qu'il lui empêchait de goûter la chair ferme et arrondi de ses seins, elle soupira de bien-être quand il laissa sa langue glisser lascivement sur chacun d'eux. C'était fou à quel point il était maître pour provoquer en elle des sensations encore insoupçonnées.

Heureux de sentir que ses attentions avivaient toujours plus le corps parfait de la jeune femme, il couvrit son ventre de rapide baiser qui provoquèrent chez elle des soupirs plus insistant.

S'écartant rapidement d'elle, il retira habilement son haut. Et Rachel ne put que s'extasier devant la sublime musculature du corps de l'homme devant elle. Cependant elle n'eu pas le temps de le contempler plus longtemps car Will revint chercher hâtivement le délicieux contact de sa langue contre la sienne alors que la jeune fille caressait de ses fins doigts chaque muscle de ce torse pour lequel elle se serait damné.

Dorénavant, ils voguaient tout deux dans les méandres de la pureté de cette allégresse, laissant le mouvement de leur hanche s'accorder dans un geste des plus impétueux. Leur deux corps ne réclamait qu'une seule chose : s'unir et ne faire qu'un.

Et tandis que Will s'attaquait à se débarrasser du pantalon de la jeune fille, celle-ci avait déjà défait le clou de sa ceinture et faisait glisser le tissu sur ses cuisses. Ils ne leurs falluent pas plus de temps pour se retrouver l'un et l'autre quasiment nu, le membre de Will tendu de façon éloquente à travers son boxer sombre.

Mais souhaitant préparé au mieux la jeune fille encore vierge qui gémissait sous chacun de ses assauts, il patienta et passa sa main à travers son derniers tissu et caressa habilement cette zone si sensible. Il laissa son autre main parcourir chaque courbe de son corps et dévora intensément du regard les fins traits de son visage peint d'une nouvelle maturité imposée par un plaisir auquel elle touchait pour la première fois.

Puis finalement n'y tenant plus, il se débarrassa lui-même de leurs derniers sous-vêtements, attrapa un préservatif qui traînait dans sa commode et, s'installant confortablement entre ses cuisses repliées, il souffla de façon apaisante :

- Tout ira bien.

- Je le sais.

Et d'un coup, d'un seul, il la pénétra entièrement. Le cri qui s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme fut teinté d'un plaisir douloureusement agréable. Sous l'impulsion, Rachel ferma les yeux. Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à ce l'effleurement du pouce de l'homme qu'elle affectionnait tant vienne caresser sa joue. Elle rouvrit les yeux, tomba sur son regard enfiévré et l'entendit murmurer avec sensualité:

- Regardes-moi. Je veux que tu vois chaque émotion que tu fais naître en moi.

Ces mots prononcés firent s'empourprer Rachel qui laissa le bellâtre l'embrasser avec passion jusqu'à ce que d'elle-même, elle se décide à bouger ses hanches dans un rythme lent et excitant. La douleur disparu bien vite et tout deux se laissèrent bercer par l'érotisme de leur corps vibrant à l'unisson.

Leur corps entier était parcouru de spasmes alors que Will augmentait par moment la cadence, la ralentissait, jouissant de chacune de ces secondes où elle était enfin sienne. Rien au monde n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Pas même la fin du monde.

Et alors que leur danse effrénée se jouait depuis un temps qu'aucun des deux n'auraient put qualifier, Wil se sentit sur le point de se déverser mais se retint, souhaitant jouir en même temps qu'elle afin de capturer l'ivresse qui perforait chaque particule de son être.

Finalement lorsqu'il, la pénétra une fois de plus, avec force et vigueur, les soupirs grisants de son amante se transformèrent en un puissant cri d'extase suivit de près par un râle féroce qui s'échappa de Will lorsque sa semence se libéra.

Il s'effondra sur son corps laissant à leur respiration saccadée le temps de se calmer avant de relever son visage vers elle. L'odeur musqué et sucré de leur peau envahirent agréablement ses narines et captant son regard libéré et désireux dans le sien, il l'embrassa avec véhémence.

Puis doucement, avec autant de tendresse que de passion, ils emplirent à nouveaux la petite pièce de leurs gémissements de plaisirs, laissant à la nuit le soin d'envelopper leur étreinte d'un savant mystère.

* * *

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et si ça vous a plût (ou déplût) n'hésitez pas à déposer une reviews.**

**A très bientôt chers lecteurs.**


	15. La femme, l'amant et l'ami

**Ah je sais ce que vous allez dire ! Encore en retard ! Et je pourrais pas vous en vouloir ^^. Mais voilà comme tout écrivain qui se respecte il m'arrive de complètement oublier les délais. Mais bon, j'espère que cette suite me fera pardonner. J'y ai mis tout mon coeur :D**

**Alors, à vous tous mes très chers lecteurs que j'aime plus que tout, voici la suite et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous fera plaisir. Très bonne lecture à vous tous !**

**Réponses au reviews : Xenagab : Evidemment que je remet tout à sa place XD ! Et si tu a aimer la dernière scène ce début de chapitre est fait pour toi... Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**V3RO : J'aime les fans, c'est ce que je préfère. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Et au plaisir de te revoir sur le mur des reviews ;)**

**Missbella18 : Je comprend que t'ai pas aimé sa réaction, moi non plus après tout c'est pour cela que je l'ai vite fait réagir :D J'apprécie beaucoup que tu sois toujours parmi nous et profite bien de ce nouveau chapitre.**

**leelou09 : Tu voulais savoir pour le lendemain et bien te voilà servi avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne te décevras pas et à très bientôt j'espère !**

**OoLittleMissSunshineoO : Je suis vraiment très heureuse de savoir que mon niveau s'améliore de plus en plus. J'en suis toute émoustillé :D En tout cas tes reviews sont toujours une bouffé d'air frais pour moi et je ne peux que t'inciter à poursuivre. Et oui moi aussi à la relecture, j'ai adoré ce petit passage. J'ai été vraiment contente de moi :p**

**elinoa : Une nouvelle recrue ! Hourra ! Si tu veux de l'évoltuion pour nos trois zigotos tu vas être servi avec ce chapitre. Mais bon je dit rien et te laisse profiter.**

* * *

La clarté du jour perçait faiblement à travers les rideaux à moitié clos et ils pouvaient encore sentir la chaleur de leurs mains parcourant avec indécence leur peau qui avait frémis sous ce doucereux contact.

Les draps, presque inutile, ne recouvraient qu'une infime partie de leur nudité. La plus jeune, couchée sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans le confort de l'oreiller, appréciait chaque frôlement qui remontait et descendait le long de son échine avec une enivrante lenteur. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps l'homme à ses côtés s'amusait à jouer de ses doigts mais elle aurait pu le laisser faire indéfiniment. Celui-ci, le visage enterré dans son cou et couvrant de son alléchante carrure le flan gauche de la jeune femme, caressait les contours et courbes de son dos avec ferveur, appréciant les frissons qui se répandait sur la peau satinée de son amante.

Ils étaient encore enfermés dans le brouillard douillet qu'avaient engendré leurs ébats et se refusaient mentalement à retourner dans la complexité de leur vie quotidienne. Tout était si simple lorsqu'ils reposaient dans les bras de l'autre qu'il aurait été inconcevable à cet instant de quitter cette tendre torpeur. Ils repoussaient avec toute leur force le moment où ils devraient ouvrir leurs yeux et quitter l'illusion créée par cette fabuleuse nuit.

Car, hier soir, ils s'étaient l'un comme l'autre laissés emporter désespérément à plusieurs reprises par leurs émotions et sentiments. Ils avaient perdues pieds dans un abysse de délectations intenses et foudroyants. Le sablier du temps avait fait son œuvre mais les deux avaient été happés par la suprématie de leurs désirs et avaient laissé les problèmes du monde loin derrière eux. Seul importait ces corps qui se moulaient parfaitement entre eux et les respirations apaisantes qui transperçaient dans la quiétude de la chambre. Tout était parfait.

Mais, dans l'esprit de Rachel, il vint le moment tant redouté où elle put enfin remettre de l'ordre dans toutes ses idées. Et, soudainement, tous les ennuis de la veille refirent surface l'un après l'autre : Sam qu'elle avait abandonné, Will qui connaissait tout de l'affaire Sue Sylvester et l'inébranlabilité dont avait fait preuve cet homme dans les mots qu'il lui avait prononcé juste avant de se perdre dans la folie de leur étreinte.

L'une des dernières limites avait été franchie avec un plaisir évident cependant il était tout à fait concevable que son professeur réitère la requête qu'il lui avait annoncé hier. Cela provoqua une peur insondable dans le cœur de la jeune fille alors sachant qu'il était plus au moins conscient, elle demanda :

- Will ?

- Hum… ? Ronronna-t-il dans un souffle chaud aux abords du lobe de son oreille.

- Tu… tu penses toujours ce que tu as dit hier soir ? Que… que l'on doit arrêter ?

La crainte dans le son de sa voix finit de sortir Will de la plénitude ensorcelante des effluves de sa nuque. Il finit par relever la tête pour poser ses yeux au fond des siens et lui offrit dans un timbre doux, une réponse réfléchie :

- C'est ce que je crois. Les risques sont importants et tu le sais. Tout « ça » pourrait vraiment très mal finir…

- Je sais, oui. Soupira-t-elle peinée en tournant sa tête de l'autre côté pour ne plus croiser son regard pénétrant.

Touché par le son de sa voix, Will retira sa main qui courrait sur ses reins et d'un geste qui tenait plus du réflexe que de l'acte volontaire, il tendit le bras et ouvrit les doigts jusqu'à les plonger délicatement dans la masse de cheveux brun qu'il lui faisait face.

- Mais, maintenant… j'ai la conviction que chaque danger encouru, chaque difficulté qu'on l'on devra affronter en vaut vraiment la peine.

Sa phrase pleine de promesse réchauffa instantanément l'âme de la plus jeune. Will bascula alors son bras autour de sa taille ramenant son dos contre la chaleur de son torse et laissa sa bouche conquérante couver le haut de son épaule pour remonter jusqu'à la naissance de la finesse de son cou.

Le parfum qui se dégageait de ce corps à sa merci excita tous ses sens. Il voulait l'entendre soupirer son nom sous ses assauts, il voulait la sentir se libérer de l'allégresse qui prenait possession de son corps lorsqu'il laissait ses mains glisser sur chaque courbe, chaque muscle de cet être dont la vertu était sienne.

- Will… Ah !

Dans un mouvement fluide et vif, emporté par la fougue, il la fit basculer sous lui et par surprise captura ses lèvres et laissa leur souffle s'entremêler. Il était évident pour lui qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié de la jeune femme qui était une tornade ayant un pouvoir dévastateur sur ses sentiments. Dès qu'il s'emparait de cette bouche charnue, le sang se mettait à pulser violement dans ses veines. Il vibrait physiquement et psychologiquement sous la veloutée des caresses de la belle qui descendait de ses omoplates pour rejoindre lascivement les prémices de son fessier avec gourmandise. Sa main droite furetait dans sa chevelure qui s'épanouissait sur l'oreiller tandis que l'autre partie rapidement à la base de sa gorge et roula quelques secondes sur l'arrogance de ces seins qui réclamaient eux aussi une certaine attention.

Il se sentait prêt s'unir à elle encore une fois et au regard dévorant de la plus jeune, il la savait tout aussi disposée que lui à recommencer l'expérience une fois de plus.

Celle-ci perdue sous les sensations délicieuses qu'il recréait encore et toujours, sentait son cœur s'emballer au fur et à mesure de l'envie nouvelle qui grandissait. Égarée dans ce labyrinthe de l'éternelle fascination, elle imprégna la marque de ses doigts le long de sa peau et l'incita sous la pression de ses gestes à joindre leur corps pantelant. Elle vibrait, frémissait et jouissait de la minutie dont il faisait preuve pour embraser jusqu'à la plus infime particule de son corps. Elle souhaitait plus que tout s'épanouir entre les mains expertes de cet homme qui comptait tant à ses yeux. Un mentor. Un allié. Un soupirant.

Et alors que la jeune femme se perdait dans l'énumération et la contemplation de tout ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, Will crut défaillir sous l'image qu'elle lui renvoya.

Son visage enfiévré laissa transparaître un sourire d'une douceur infini avivé par l'éclat aveuglant qui brûlait aux confins de ses prunelles. Il ignorait les pensées qui proliféraient dans son esprit mais il appréciait beaucoup l'effet qu'elle produisait.

Il repartit machinalement entreprendre ce qu'il avait entamé, laissant à nouveau ses lèvres s'imprimer sur les siennes et sentant que la respiration lui manquait, il s'écarta et les mains s'agrippant désespérément à elle, il glissa lascivement entre deux souffles :

- T'ai-je dit à quel point tu as été incroyable cette nuit ?

Choqué par ses mots, Rachel ne put contenir la rougeur qui apparut sur ses joues comme preuve indiscutable de son état de gêne.

Celle-là, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir.

- Ne dis pas ça si tu ne le penses pas… Déblatéra-t-elle à toute vitesse, droit au fond de ses yeux.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je mentirais sur un tel sujet ?... Cette nuit n'a pas été suffisamment claire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il plutôt affecté par la réponse de la petite brune mais ne se laissant pas démonter, il rajouta avec fermeté et provocation. Mais peut être devrais-je te le démontrer encore une fois…

Puis sans crier gare, Will releva son torse et attrapa subitement les mains de la plus jeune qui avait élu domicile sur la chute de ses reins. Surplombant son corps fin et sensuellement addictif de toute sa silhouette, il maintint ses poignets sous la pression de ses doigts de chaque côté de son visage.

Surprise par la rapidité du mouvement, Rachel tout d'abord troublée, se laissa hypnotiser par l'aura voluptueuse qui se dégageait de tout cet être. Sous la domination de la beauté de cet homme, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entrer dans le jeu et lâcher de façon tout à fait aguichante :

- Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire ?

Un rictus victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il frottait méthodiquement sa jambe contre son intimité et doucement il déclara :

- Te prouver la force de mon désir.

Puis, tout devint plus ou moins flou. Sous la démesure du baiser qui suivit, Rachel s'évapora dans le tumulte incessant du plaisir et gémit puissamment lorsqu'il s'introduit en elle avec ardeur. Le regard de Will ampli d'une soif affamé et des plus charnels fondit sur celui de la petite brune toujours emprisonnée dans l'étau de ses deux mains.

Ils repartirent l'un et l'autre dans les limbes de la sensation des coups de reins languissant qui ralentissait par moment comme pour les tenir au supplice, leur permettant de sentir plus nettement les sensations. Transis, exaltés, survoltés, ils s'abandonnèrent dans le péché, le regard accroché à l'autre, les traits embellis par le plaisir.

Jamais encore Rachel n'aurait cru qu'un tel érotisme puisse exister chez un être. Et à cette pensé, elle ne put que lever la tête à la recherche de ses lèvres étant toujours enchaîner sous la force de la poigne de Will.

Le dit homme repéra tout de suite sa demande et dans un grognement éloquent, il relâcha sa prise et laissa au soin de sa cadette d'utiliser de nouveau ses bras pour ramener son visage contre le sien.

Le rythme des va et viens s'accéléra alors sous le goût sucré des langues qui se titillaient et les gestes et sons devinrent presque bestiaux. Emportés dans l'élan, ils ne se rendirent même pas compte de la violence qui prenait le pas sur leur danse enflammée. La douleur bien présente n'était que secondaire : les pulsions, presque animal, étaient la seule chose ayant de la valeur. La seule chose qui comptait.

Puis finalement, à travers ce torrent de bien-être, dans un cri perçant qui s'échappa de la gorge des deux individus, la transe prit fin laissant chacun d'eux complètement retourné par ce torrent d'émotions dans le quel ils s'étaient noyés.

Penché au dessus d'elle, le souffle court, Will sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser hors de sa poitrine. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient sur les racines des cheveux de son front et il se dit alors qu'au plus loin que remontait sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais fait l'amour comme ça auparavant. Il était profondément angoissé pourtant son corps et son esprit ne s'étaient, d'une certaine façon, jamais sentis aussi apaisés.

Rachel quant à elle devait à présent avouer que Will ne lui avait pas menti. La façon dont il venait de l'étreindre, même si elle n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine, était à des lieues de quelque chose de commun et banal. Elle avait été profondément excitée de se savoir dominer par lui et elle ne s'en remettait pas encore. Tout avait été si vague dans sa tête qu'elle s'était laissée aller et avait disparut avec lui dans le plaisir envoûtant de leur chair.

Perdus dans le regard de l'autre qui rêvassait à mille et une choses, la bouche de Will vint effleurer celle de Rachel comme pour mieux savourer ce moment et calmement, il dit :

- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Euh… Je… Vas-y. J'irai la prendre après. Répondit-elle rouge pivoine face à sa demande.

- Très bien. Comme tu veux. Sourit-il de façon attendrissante face à son embarra avant de quitter le corps de son amante. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et après ça il faudra que l'on discute de toute cette histoire avec Sue, ok ?

Elle acquiesça dubitative avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la salle de bain et referme simplement la porte derrière lui, laissant Rachel seul avec elle-même et tout un tas de question qui reprirent le dessus sur sa raison.

Il était malheureusement temps pour elle de quitter cette divine cage qui les avait liés irrévocablement et de faire face à tous les problèmes qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle la veille. Et alors qu'elle se repassait en boucle tous les évènements dans sa tête, elle fut prise d'un lourd sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'elle repensa à Sam.

Elle remonta les draps sur son corps comme pour se couvrir de l'infamie dont elle avait fait preuve en négligeant en tout état d'âme la promesse qu'elle lui avait faîte. Il avait toujours été là pour elle et le seul moment où il réclamait sa présence, elle avait lâchement négligé son ami. Pour protéger la liaison qu'elle entretenait avec son professeur, elle était obligée de faire des choix qui étaient loin d'être les plus simples qui soient. Mais Will avait pris tant de place dans sa vie, qu'égoïstement elle penchait toujours de son côté quitte à blesser le reste de ses proches.

Proches ?

Et là elle fut foudroyée par une certitude.

Ses pères ignoraient totalement où elle se trouvait et devait très certainement se ronger les sangs. Pire, connaissant son père Mike, celui-ci avait dû s'empresser d'alerter les autorités.

Prenant conscience de cet état de fait, comme une furie, elle sortie du lit, ne manquant pas de s'effondrer sur le sol dans un lourd fracas, enfila sa culotte et l'une des chemise de Will qui traînait là et atteint quelques mètres plus tard le salon. Elle attrapa brusquement son sac qui traînait au coin d'un des canapés et sorti enfin le petit objet.

Elle ouvrit le clapait et fut totalement choquée de n'avoir reçue que deux appels vers vingt-trois heures de la part de ses deux pères. Il n'avait pas essayé de la joindre à un quelconque autre moment. Cela dit, quelqu'un d'autre aussi avait tenté de l'appeler à trois reprises. Sam. Et celui-ci avait laissé un message vocal.

Composant le numéro de sa boîte vocal, elle entreprit d'écouter les paroles du blond avec quelques craintes :

_« C'est moi, Sam. Je voulais juste te faire savoir que tes parents m'ont téléphoné pour savoir si j'étais avec toi et afin de ne pas les inquiéter, je leur ai dit que tu dormais à la maison. Je ne sais pas où t'es mais c'est pas très malin de ta part d'agir comme ça. En tout cas, tu m'en dois une pour cette fois. »_

Il était énervé. Profondément énervé. Elle pouvait le sentir aux sons des tremblements qui persistaient dans sa voix même si il avait tenté de les couvrir. Elle agrippa férocement le téléphone dans sa main et s'injuria de s'être montrée aussi insouciante. Car sans l'aide de Sam, elle ne s'en serait jamais sorti indemne. Et maintenant plus que tout, elle allait devoir trouver rapidement une excuse à lui raconter sur son absence d'hier soir.

- Tout va bien ?

Prise au dépourvu, Rachel sursauta et fit tomber au même moment le portable qu'elle tenait en main. Elle se retourna en le ramassant et fut complètement subjugué par la splendeur du corps qui se tenait dans l'embrasure. Il était habillé d'un simple pantalon qui tombait avec élégance sur la chute de ses reins et l'eau goûtait encore de l'humidité de ses fines boucles pour atteindre avec sensualité son buste.

- Oui… Oui. C'était juste un message.

- Tes parents ? Demanda-t-il l'inquiétude se reflétant sur les lignes de son visage.

- Non, c'était Sam.

- Hum…

- Au fait, tu lui as dit quoi hier ?

- Que tu avais un empêchement et que tu devais annuler votre sortie de ce soir. Dit-il simplement tout en marchant jusqu'à la cuisine qui se trouvait sur sa gauche.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Je comprends pourquoi il est si en colère alors. Je ne me suis même pas excuser convenablement. Lâcha-t-elle tout bas plus pour elle-même tout en s'asseyant mollement sur le canapé. Mais Will n'en loupa pas une miette et se sentit plutôt frustré qu'elle se préoccupe tant du blond.

Alors qu'il se préparait tranquillement du café et que Rachel ruminait dans son coin, il ne put à oublier la mine qu'avait affiché son élève à la pensée que le blond lui en voulait. Il enviait le garçon sur le simple fait que jamais Rachel n'avait jamais à cacher ses émotions lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Elle pouvait se montrer honnête au grand jour et devant tous sur son inquiétude, ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui.

Mais pour Will la situation était bien différente. Jamais la jeune femme ne pourrait exprimer, aux yeux de tous, son attachement pour lui. Jamais personne ne pourrait savoir que l'un comme l'autre s'appartenaient. Ils étaient condamnés à dissimuler la réalité de leur relation à la face du monde.

- Rachel ? Héla-t-il égaré dans le flot de ses réflexions vagabondes.

La petite brune apparut alors dans les lieux après deux petites secondes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Même si je dois avouer que ma chemise te sied bien mieux qu'à moi… Il la vit sourire chaleureusement à cette remarque. Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche pendant que je nous prépare un petit déjeuner.

- D'accord. Répondit-elle toute guillerette, comme si les cinq dernière minutes n'avait pas existé. Et…

- Quoi ?

- La prochaine fois, promis on pourra la prendre ensemble…

- Files !

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir fut un grand éclat de rire qui réchauffa son cœur.

_« Elle est vraiment infernal. » _Pensa-t-il attendrit.

Une petite vingtaine de minutes s'écoula avant que Rachel ne revienne dans le séjour vêtue de ses propres vêtements. Will avait fini d'installer le brunch sur la petite table basse et attendait calmement dans le sofa, sa tasse de café chaud en main. Il avait lancé un morceau de musique sur sa chaîne qui laissait résonner une mélodie douce, belle et des plus apaisantes que Rachel ne reconnut à aucun moment. Elle qui se croyait incollable sur les ballades tombaient des nues sur cette magnifique musique qui avait échappé à son radar.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit-elle en marchant vers Will qui n'avait pas encore remarqué que la jeune fille l'observait depuis une trentaine de seconde.

- De quoi ?

- Cette chanson. La voix m'ai totalement inconnu.

Elle s'assit finalement à ses côtés, plia ses jambes sur le confort du meuble et laissa son professeur entouré ses épaules avec son bras. Elle déposa naturellement sa tête dans le creux qui lui était offert.

- C'est Angels de Robbie Williams.

- L'acteur ?

- Non pas Robin, Robbie. Pouffa-t-il face à sa mine déconfite.

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Ce n'est pas très étonnant. J'ignore pourquoi mais il est toujours resté un inconnue pour notre pays. C'est un chanteur Anglais reconnut pour son talent dans toute l'Europe mais il n'a jamais percé ici.

- Dommage…

Le dernier refrain se fit alors entendre et sur les dernières paroles Will se mit à chanter par-dessus celles-ci de son timbre suaves.

**And through it all she offers me protection**  
_Et à part tout ça elle m'offre la protection_  
**A lot of love and affection**  
_beaucoup d'amour et d'affection_  
**Whether I'm right or wrong**  
_que j'aie raison ou tort_  
**And down the waterfall**  
_et emporté par la cascade_  
**Wherever it may take me**  
_Qu'importe où cela me mène_  
**I know that life won't break me**  
_je sais que cette vie ne me brisera pas_  
**When I come to call she won't forsake me**  
_Quand je l'appellerai elle ne m'abandonnera pas_  
**I'm loving angels instead**  
_j'aime des anges à la place_

Finalement la dernière note suivit et Rachel ne put qu'avouer en tout honnêteté :

- Oui, il est vraiment doué. Il n'y a pas de doutes. Et, toi aussi…

- N'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il en embrassant affectueusement sa tempe. Mais assez parler de musique tu sais que l'on doit régler un problème.

Rachel aurait aimé éviter encore un peu ce sujet épineux mais il était temps à présent d'y faire face.

- Oui mais comment tu veux faire ? ! Je suis coincé et je n'ai aucune échappatoire. Si je fais pas tout ce qu'elle me demande, le Glee club et surtout toi risquez gros.

- C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir agir discrètement. Je me sens plutôt mal de devoir te demander ça mais…

- Tu veux que je continue à suivre ses directives, c'est ça ? Jouer les agents doubles en quelque sorte. Affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle ne posa la question.

- Oui. Si l'on veut avoir une chance de récolter assez d'informations contre elle, il faudra utiliser tous les moyens qu'elle mettra à notre contribution. Et t'avoir déjà sur le terrain pourrait être un avantage conséquent pour nous. Cela dit, je refuse que tu acceptes si tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Je peux encore trouver une…

- Douterais-tu de moi maintenant ? Questionna-t-elle sarcastique. Tu sais pourtant que quand je veux arriver à mes fins, rien ne peut m'arrêter.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier. Ca c'est même retourner contre moi à quelques reprises. Souffla-t-il espiègle en embrassant l'arête de son nez. Mais il est clair que tu devras te montrer honnête avec moi sur tout ce qu'elle te demandera à partir de maintenant. On est d'accord ?

- Oui. De toute façon je m'en sortirai bien mieux si t'es là pour m'épauler.

- J'aurais aimé que tu comprennes ça dès le début tu sais… Soupira-t-il un peu exaspéré.

- J'ai toujours tout pris sur moi, c'est dans ma nature. Mais, on fera face au démon ensemble maintenant !

- Démon ? !

- Bah d'une certaine façon c'est ce qu'elle est, non ? Bougonna-t-elle

Will s'esclaffa franchement et ramena un peu plus la jeune fille contre lui.

- C'est toi et moi dorénavant…

La phrase murmurée par le professeur avait un concept plus étendu que cette simple conversation. Rachel l'avait facilement perçu.

_Puis dégustant leur petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance bonne enfant, ils se rendirent finalement compte que le temps s'écoulait et qu'il allait être temps pour la plus jeune de quitter leur refuge. _Ils regrettaient déjà le moment où la jeune femme devrait franchir le seuil de l'entrée de l'appartement de Will. Pourtant il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Et quand ils furent sur le pas de la porte, Will qui aidait son amante à enfiler son manteau, ils restèrent par la suite plusieurs secondes à se contempler afin d'apprécier la présence de l'autre. L'un comme l'autre ignoraient quand il pourrait se retrouver comme cette nuit mais il était évident pour l'un comme pour l'autre que ce moment ne tarderait pas à venir.

- Soit prudente sur la route.

- Comme toujours.

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et la laissa finalement s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de l'entrée, il l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la cage d'escalier. Il referma ensuite la porte derrière lui et s'écroula contre celle-ci.

Tout un flot d'images, de frissons et sensation parcourut son corps. Tout en rapport avec la folie de cette nuit fantastique et dévastatrice. À présent tout allait devenir encore plus compliqué. Beaucoup plus compliqué.

* * *

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes sur la route, Rachel se gara devant la porte de son garage. Mais elle ne descendit pas tout de suite. Elle chercha à retrouver un certain contrôle sur ce rictus qui n'avait plus disparut depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'appartement de Will. Les cordes sensibles de sa mémoire vibraient dès que le souvenir de la magie de cette nuit revenait agréablement la hanter. Tout avait été parfait et au fond, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie jusqu'à hier soir. Mais elle devait à nouveau affronter la difficulté de sa vie de mensonges.

Elle quitta son véhicule et fini par rentrer chez elle. Personne ne se précipita quand elle claqua la porte derrière elle et elle se dit donc que ses parents – grâce à Sam – ne s'étaient pas ronger les sangs. Déposant ses affaires rapidement, elle alla directement dans le salon.

- Ah chérie !

Son père David, installé tranquillement dans le canapé, posa le livre qu'il tenait en main et vint jusqu'à elle.

- Salut !

- Alors cette soirée avec Sam ? C'était bien ?

- Oui, super. Mentit-elle avec aplomb.

- Il nous a dit que tu été si épuisé que tu t'es endormi presque directement quand vous êtes arrivé chez lui.

- Ah ! Euh… Oui. La journée a été plutôt dure hier.

- Heureusement qu'il nous a répondu pour toi. Mike était sur le point d'envoyer le FBI à ta recherche.

- C'est bien son genre ! Bon je vais aller dans ma chambre me changer et puis il faudra que je retourne voir Sam cette après-midi.

- Encore ?

- Oui. Vu que je me suis lâchement effondrer hier, on n'a pas pu faire ce que j'avais prévu. Alors je lui ai promis que je me rattraperais cette après midi.

- Ah très bien. Il repartit sur le sofa et rajouta simplement. Je t'appellerais pour le déjeuner.

- Ok.

Elle monta en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à sa chambre après cette brève discussion et ne put empêcher un « ouf ! » s'échapper de ses lèvres. Sam avait vraiment bien joué le jeu. Elle lui était plus que redevable.

Les heures s'écoulèrent tranquillement, elle déjeuna gaiement en compagnie de ses deux pères puis il fut finalement temps pour la petite brune de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller affronter ses erreurs.

Elle partir de chez elle vers treize heure trente et préféra ne pas prévenir Sam de sa venue chez lui au risque que celui-ci ne lui dise « Ne vient pas. »

Une fois dans la rue de la maison de son jeune ami, elle était plus qu'anxieuse. Elle avait eu le temps de mettre en place une histoire à lui raconter qui, elle espérait, serait suffisamment convaincante.

Elle toqua à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant que l'objet ne s'entrebâille pour laisser place à la sculpture d'une femme toujours aussi belle et souriante :

- Ah Rachel ! Quel bon vent t'amène chez nous ?

- Bonjour Mme Evans. Je voulais savoir si Sam étais là ?

- Oui bien sur. Je t'en prie, entres !

Elle lui laissa le passage et une fois à l'intérieur la mère de son ami continua :

- Il est dans sa chambre mais je te préviens il est plutôt grognon depuis qu'il est rentré hier soir.

- J'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui a pu causer ça. Déclara-t-elle dans une grimace amère. Merci Mme Evans.

La mère de Sam repartit à ses occupations tandis que Rachel suivit le petit couloir et atterrit au fond de celui-ci sur la dernière porte à droite. Respirant un bon coup, elle toqua et entendit la voix passablement irrité du blond lui répondre :

- M'man je t'ai dit que je voulais rester seul ! Alors arrête de venir toute les dix minutes !

- Sam, c'est moi. Rachel.

Elle entendit alors des pas se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser place au blond qui paraissait plus imposant encore avec le débardeur noir qui moulait tout son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il froidement, sans un réel intérêt.

- Je peux entrer ?

Il lui laissa le passage sans un mot et partit se rasseoir sur son bureau où il devait être installé juste avant qu'elle ne débarque. Elle se tint debout au centre de la pièce, l'air un peu idiote ne sachant pas réellement comment débuter la conversation. Le regard de Sam foudroyant ne la lâchait pas, ce qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais après avoir jeté un regard sur tous les meubles de la pièce, elle se décida finalement à parler :

- Je… Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir. Pour ce que je t'ai fait et ce que t'as dû faire pour moi. Tu n'avais pas… Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je regrette de t'avoir mis dans cette position vis-à-vis de mes parents. T'avais raison, c'était vraiment pas très futé de ma part de disparaître comme ça mais crois-moi quand je te dis que j'avais une très bonne raison pour agir ainsi.

- Je pense bien que tu en avais une sinon tu ne te serais pas volatiliser comme ça. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu n'as même pas daignée m'appeler ou répondre à mes coups de fils au moins pour me rassurer ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait mais je pouvais pas.

- Tain ! Je te jure, tu me rends complètement dingue par moment !

- Je suis désolé. Excuses-moi. Marmonna-t-elle tête basse, se sentant pitoyable de ne rien trouver de mieux à lui répondre. Même si son ton était sec et sévère, elle perçait à vue d'œil l'inquiétude qu'il avait dû ressentir. Elle qui avait passé la nuit la plus incroyable de toute son existence avait offert à Sam son exact opposé.

Et alors sans même, sans être rendu compte, elle sentit deux bras l'enserrer calmement et le menton du garçon se poser sur sa chevelure faisant voler quelques mèches sous ses soupirs.

- La prochaine fois prévient moi pour me dire que tu vas bien, s'il te plaît.

Confuse et troublée par la gentillesse et l'aménité soudaine du blond, elle posa à son tour ses mains sur son dos dans une vive étreinte et murmura :

- C'est promis.

Il s'écarta d'elle simplement comme si de rien n'était et repartit à s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait quitté.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui alors ? Tu me dois une sortie maintenant.

- Attends et c'est tout ! Tu ne vas même pas me demander où j'étais ? ! Demanda-t-elle complètement abasourdi par le manque de curiosité de son ami.

- Non. Son ton et son teint devinrent alors affreusement sérieux. Si je ne pose pas la question alors tu n'auras pas à me mentir.

- Quoi ? Mais… Je…

- On sait toi et moi que l'histoire que tu as préparé avant de venir ici n'est qu'un mensonge. Je me trompe ?

- …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors oublions tout ça et allons faire un tour.

Il attrapa sa veste qui traînait sur le bord de son lit et l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Distraite, Rachel le laissa l'entraîner sans résistance, se remettant avec difficulté des paroles du jeune homme. À quel moment avait-il appris à si bien la connaître et à voir les choses avant même qu'elle ne prononce un mot ?

- Attends ! L'arrêta-t-elle dans sa course, une idée lui traversant l'esprit alors qu'il passait devant le salon. Va prendre tes cours de maths.

- Tu te fou de moi ? !

- Non. Je te promets du fun mais il va falloir qu'on se mette à potasser tes cours dès aujourd'hui. Alors vas les chercher.

- Rah ! Franchement. Ragea-t-il plus par mécontentement que par réel colère.

Il disparut le temps d'une minute mais pendant ce laps de temps, sa mère qui avait dû les entendre arriver vint à la rencontre de la petite brune qui patientait tranquillement devant l'entrée.

- J'apprécie que tu le bouges à travailler. Ça ne lui fera vraiment pas de mal.

- Je tiens à ce qu'il réussisse c'est tout.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. J'ai l'impression qu'il retrouve vraiment une certaine joie-vivre avec toi… S'exprima-t-elle le ton emprunt d'une certaine tristesse que Rachel ne comprit pas mais qui l'intrigua vivement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait cette impression que dans le passé, quelque chose de bien plus grave, que tout ce qu'il lui avait lui raconté, lui soit arrivé. Mais elle préféra ne rien demander même si les questions la rongeaient de l'intérieur.

- Il a été là pour moi aussi vous savez. Disons qu'on s'est soutenu mutuellement.

- C'est une bonne chose alors. Sourit-elle cette fois-ci chaleureusement.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Sam, son sac en main et poster à trois mètres d'elles, les interrompit le regard interrogatif.

- De rien. Je remerciais juste Rachel pour te pousser à bosser un peu tes cours.

- Ouais, bah te réjouis pas trop vite parce que c'est pas gagner. Bon, on sort ? Termina-t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille.

- Allez, on est parti.

- Je rentrerais en début de soirée.

- Très bien. Amusez-vous bien.

Puis la porte se referme sur leur passage. Ils montèrent directement en voiture et quand Rachel démarra son véhicule, Sam affirma :

- On révisera- un peu- mais t'as plutôt intérêt à avoir prévu une activité digne de ce nom pour rattraper le coup d'hier soir.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je t'avais bien parlé de sensations fortes, non ?

- Ouais.

- Alors en route !

* * *

- Tu peux pas être sérieuse ? !

- Et si !

- C'est énorme ! Proclama le blond tout euphorique.

Après avoir roulée pendant une longue demi-heure bien au-delà des limites de la ville, Rachel avaient conduit sur les longues routes du Mid-West, laissant les champs et plaines défilé à toute allure. Elle les avait amenés dans les environs du comté de Cridersville dépassant les immeubles de la petite ville. Elle avait poursuivit sur la route Reichelderfer et avait pris sur la gauche pour pénétrer sur la rue Red Oak. Sur celle-ci, elle avait continué jusqu'à un petit chemin de terre quel avait suivit jusqu'à arriver près d'un petit bois à l'écart de tout.

Ici un jour, il y avait quelques années, ses pères et elle avaient construit une tyrolienne s'étendant sur presque une cent cinquante mètres dans les hauteurs de ses grands arbres. Un caprice de Mike qui était un amateur de sensation forte et qui se plaignait sans arrêt qu'il n'y avait aucune attraction dans la région capable de le faire vibrer. Rachel n'ayant jamais été très amatrice de ce genre de sensation, préférait bien plus le plaisir d'une foule qui acclamait sa prestation. C'était bien moins risqué à ces yeux. Mais pour faire plaisir à son père Mike, elle avait accepté à quelques reprises de faire la descente seulement s'il la faisait à deux. Il avait bien sur accéder à sa requête et avait lié deux harnais l'un à l'autre.

- Faut qu'on teste ça tout de suite ! Déclara le blond surexcité.

- On révise d'abord et après tu pourras faire la descente autant que tu veux.

- Allez ! On peut…

Rachel fronça les sourcils et Sam comprit tout de suite qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. Alors il la suivit la mort dans l'âme à l'orée du bois dans le champ juste accolé. Ils ouvrirent les cahiers, sortirent quelques feuilles et stylo puis commencèrent les révisions loin de ravir Sam qui ne cessait de soupirer d'exaspération.

- C'est pas en réagissant comme ça que tu auras ton B !

- Je sais, je sais. Désolé.

- Bon, commençons d'abord par tester ton niveau. Comme ça après on pourra voir ce qui te pose le plus de problème.

Ciblant trois exercices de types différents dans son bouquin, elle intima au garçon de les réaliser en une trentaine de minutes. Une fois sa tâche terminée, plutôt anxieux, Sam tendit sa feuille à Rachel, attendant ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

- À mon humble avis, si nous travaillons suffisamment tu n'auras aucun mal à décrocher ta note. Ta logique est bonne et ce qui ai le plus important en math mais c'est ta méthode qui ne va pas. Tu t'embrouilles entre les différentes combinaisons et calculs et c'est là ton point faible, je pense.

- Alors mon cas n'est pas si décourageant.

- Bien sur que non ! Il ne l'a jamais été, idiot. Dit-elle en le frappant sans méchanceté sur la tête avec le bouquin qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Bon on va commencer par reprendre les fonctions et on verra par la suite.

Puis, pendant une bonne heure qui défila à toute allure, le blond resta très concentré sur les explications et commentaires de son amie. Il en allait de sa participation au Glee club et Rachel était vraiment contente qu'il prenne tout cela très au sérieux. Il semblait comprendre assez rapidement et éprouvait même une certaine joie lorsqu'il réussissait un exercice. Tout cela était vraiment bon signe.

Après un étirement qui en dît long sur la fatigue morale du garçon, Rachel déclara :

- Bon, ça ira pour aujourd'hui.

- Pff... enfin ! J'en pouvais plus de toutes ces courbes !

- Tu t'en es vraiment bien sortie pourtant.

- Ça c'est parce que mon professeur particulier rend tout ça bien plus agréable. Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant un peu trop de son visage.

Mais aussi vite qu'il était venu, il s'écarta et lâcha souriant :

- Bon c'est l'heure des sensations fortes maintenant !

Rachel rit de son entrain alors que l'autres s'était déjà remis sur ses pieds et repartait dans le bois, lui hélant de se dépêcher de le rejoindre. Elle le retrouva rapidement et face à l'échelle sur lequel il avait déjà posé un pied, elle douta un peu.

- Allez, viens ! On fera la descente ensemble puisque tu m'as dit qu'il y avait deux harnais.

Rachel se sachant en sécurité avec lui attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait. Ils grimpèrent sur l'échelle que ses pères avaient installée pour atteindre la petite plateforme de bois. Arrivé sur celle-ci à une quinzaine de mètres du sol, Rachel se demanda si c'était réellement une bonne idée. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle n'en avait pas fait et craignait un peu pour sa vie à vrai dire.

- Y'a vraiment une vue incroyable d'ici.

À travers les trouées formées par les branches et feuilles, on pouvait apercevoir les plaines du comté s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Le monde semblait si vaste vu d'en haut.

- Tu es prête ?

- Peut importe le nombre de fois où je suis monté ici, je crois que je ne serais jamais prête.

Il rigola et lui tendit le premier harnais. Ils passèrent l'objet entre leurs jambes. Sam s'assura que toutes les sécurités étaient bien installées puis il les accrocha à la poulie. Le garçon se tint juste derrière son dos. Elle put sentir le rictus contre son cou alors qu'il murmurait :

- Cette fois-ci, le moment est venu. À trois j'y vais.

Prise d'une panique euphorisante, Rachel ne répondit rien.

- Un… Deux… et…

Le dernier chiffre ne vient pas et la seconde suivante les jambes de Rachel pendait déjà dans le vide. Sous l'impulsion, comme d'habitude, elle exulta à plein poumon. Ses vêtements sous la force du vent et de la vitesse se collèrent à sa peau. Ses cheveux virevoltèrent dans tous les sens et elle pouvait sentir l'adrénaline se répandre dans tout son corps. Les bras du garçon entouré autour de sa taille créaient un sentiment de protection qui ne pouvait être brisé. Elle se sentait libre à voler ainsi dans les airs. Rien ne pouvait pénétrer cette bulle de gaieté. Et finalement lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sol dans un petit nuage de poussière après un temps qui lui sembla exceptionnellement long, Rachel se tourna vers le blond si bien que les deux partirent dans un éclat de rire qui persista un bon moment

Ses côtes étaient douloureuses et la respiration lui manquait mais Rachel déclara tout de même devant les deux orbes bleu clair qui lui faisaient face :

- C'était… vraiment… génial.

- Oui… Ça l'était.

Et d'un coup, le regard du blond changea totalement. Il se fit plus sombre, plus grave. Doucement il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Avec rapidité, il laissa ses lèvres s'écraser sur les siennes.

Choqué par une telle audace, Rachel ne réagit pas tout de suite à la situation. Mais l elle reprit enfin le contrôle de ses esprits la seconde suivante lorsque qu'un nom pénétra son esprit.

_« Will. »_

Encore accrochée à lui par les harnais, elle ne put que détourner brusquement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas faire face au visage blessé qui devait se refléter sur les traits du blond à présent. Toutefois, elle ne put retarder l'échéance. Et quand elle le fixa à nouveau, celui-ci était loin d'être triste ou bien peiné. Il semblait… satisfait.

- Sam… Pourquoi tu…

- Ne dis rien. Oublions ça… du moins pour le moment.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ! »_

* * *

**Et voilà fin de chapitre !**

** Moi tyrannique de vous laissez là ? Bon j'avoue un petit peu ( Mouahahahaha ). Mais bon c'est pour mieux que vous appréciez la suite mes petits ! En tout cas même si le futur chapitre n'est pas totalement achevé ( petite panne d'inspiration que je compte vite régler). **

**Une review si le coeur vous en dit ^^**

**A très bientôt !**


	16. Halloween

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous !**

**Bon alors, on va d'abord commencer par s'excuser parce que après presque trois mois de disparition sur cette fiction, je vous le dois bien. Surtout que je pense que certains rêverait de me lapider :D**

**Je tiens à vous dire que je suis affreusement désolé pour cette attente mais vous savez quand on est en panne d'inspiration et que votre texte ne vous plaît vraiment pas et bah c'est parfois difficile de s'y remettre. C'est pour ça que j'en ai profité pour commencer une nouvelle histoire mais miracle il y a deux jours je me suis remise à écrire comme une furie sur cette histoire et mon inspiration est revenu comme par magie. Comme quoi s'atteler à d'autre projet peut parfois vous aider.**

**En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que cette fiction aura une fin ( d'ailleur elle est déjà écrite ^^). C'est juste que j'étais en panne d'idées ses derniers temps sur comment j'allais vous amener à la fin de mon récit. Mais les idées fusent en ce moment et même si le chapitre 17 n'ai pas encore terminé, il avance bien !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**V3RO : Je suis très contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai autant plu et j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes espérance après une telle attente. Quand au blondinet, la fin de ce chapitre ne devrait pas te laisser de marbre ;)**

**XENAGAB : Ah ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! C'est le genre de mots qu'on apprécie toujours à entendre. Sinon je suis ravi que l'amitié Sam/Rachel te plaise, elle est un poitn important dans l'histoire et j'espère réellement ( si tu reviens me lire bien sur) que tu aimeras cette suite :D**

**Nathalie : Je te remercie pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir de nouveau lecteur ! Et désolé pour les délai mais à partir de maintenant je ne poserais plus de dates histoires de ne pas décevoir ceux qui me lisent ! En tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira même si elle a tarder à venir. J'en suis désolé :(**

**Lolo : Très heureuse que ma fic te paraisse géniale, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira parce j'ai carrément faillit m'arracher les cheveux de la tête pour l'écrire ^^**

**TeamSchueBerry : Avec un pseudo comme ça, ma fic est faîte pour toi je crois ;) Merci pour ta review ! Désolé que la suite est tant tardé, panne d'inspi comme je l'ai expliqué ! Mais me revoilà et je t'assure que cette histoire aura une fin !**

**Bonne lecture à tous les amis !**

* * *

La fameuse fête d'Halloween, comme chaque année à Lima, voyait l'un des collèges ou lycée de la ville choisit pour préparer tout un tas divertissements à l'intention des familles qui viendrait passer la soirée dans les locaux choisi. Et cette année, Mckinley avait tiré le ticket gagnant.

Tout le monde s'y était mis. Les cheerleaders, le club vidéo, le club théâtre, les clubs sportifs… Personne n'y avait échappé pas même le Glee Club. Déguisement, accessoires, film horrifique les plus abominablement extravagant avaient été le quotidien de cette longue semaine harassante dans les locaux de Mckinley High. Tout le monde était extrêmement heureux à l'idée de la soirée d'halloween qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir mais quelqu'un à cet instant précis était loin de toute la fièvre engendré par ce 31 octobre.

Assise dans le confort d'un fauteuil devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, recouverte d'une simple couverture, Rachel ruminait dans la pénombre de la pièce depuis quelques temps déjà. Toute la rue était endormie, seule les vives lumières de quelques réverbères ainsi que le bruissement du vent dans les feuillages venaient perturber la quiétude des environs. Le froid mordant s'intensifiait de jour en jour laissant à l'hiver reprendre sa place pour les prochains mois.

La semaine avait été longue et la journée de demain s'annonçait particulièrement éprouvante. Surtout lorsqu'elle pensait au fait qu'elle devrait attendre jusqu'à vingt-trois heures avant de pouvoir rejoindre Will dans son appartement pour la nuit. Car même si elle l'avait vu tous les jours de cette semaine, à aucun moment, il n'avait put avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul moment pour se retrouver. Le nombre important d'entraînement, en vue du spectacle musical que la troupe présenterait à l'auditorium devant un large public, les avaient empêchés à un quelconque instant de passer du temps ensemble. Et Rachel se rendait bien compte que la présence de son corps près du sien lui manquait grandement. Rien que quand il l'efflorait, elle pouvait sentir une puissante décharge envahir chaque fibre de sa chair qui n'aspirait qu'à se retourner pour embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices et glisser ses mains sur la velouté de sa peau.

Oui, c'était clair, Rachel savait que l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle s'était elle-même qui lui avait donné. Elle ignorait s'il se rendait compte parfois de l'attraction qu'il faisait peser sur ses frêles épaules mais elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'en ait pas conscience car cela restait tout de même très déconcertant de part la nouveauté de cette troublante fascination.

Donc assez souvent, pour tenter de fixer son esprit sur autre chose que l'objet de ses désirs, elle avait préféré se jeter à corps perdus dans les répétitions de la chorale ainsi que dans une montagne de devoirs scolaire. Surtout que dans toute cette attente frustrante d'être en compagnie de Will, les cours qu'elle avait dû donner à Sam en vue du test de demain l'avaient, eux aussi, aidé à se focaliser sur autre chose. Bien que depuis « l'incident », il aurait peut-être mieux valu éviter trop de contact avec lui.

Après ce samedi après-midi, où il l'avait embrassé de façon impromptu, il avait agit comme si rien n'était arrivé dès l'instant où il lui avait dit « Oublions ça… pour le moment ». Face à cette déclaration, l'effarement avait occupé son esprit, tout d'abord pour la façon dont il avait tout de suite éludé la question et ensuite pour la prévenir qu'un jour ou l'autre, il viendrait remettre sur le tapis toute cette histoire abracadabrante. Bien évidemment, Rachel était resté hébété pendant un long moment avant que le blond ne redémarre la conversation sur un sujet on ne peut plus futile. Et à cet instant, elle avait immédiatement compris qu'il n'en referait pas mention, même si elle était la première à essayer de discuter de tout ça.

Étrangement, après les trois premiers jours, il avait été plus facile qu'elle n'avait pensé de mettre de côté cet écart - qu'elle n'avait jamais sollicité - tant la personnalité enjouée et agréable de Sam avait tendance à la mettre en confiance. Cela dit ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne restait pas sur ses gardes lorsqu'il s'approchait un peu trop près de sa personne. Mais après deux semaine, il n'avait jamais rien retenté ce qui avait plus que satisfait la petite brune.

Malgré toutes ces bonnes pensées, elle gardait un certain cas de conscience vis-à-vis de cette histoire : elle n'en avait pas touché un mot à Will. Elle ne savait pas si c'était par peur de sa réaction la concernant ou bien si cela était en rapport à la façon dont il agirait face à Sam. Il s'était déjà montré à plusieurs reprises assez jaloux du blond et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il vienne à se ronger les sangs en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait avoir son mot à dire – de par sa position - sur le comportement qu'avait eu le garçon

Leur relation compliquait énormément les choses par moment. Elle voulait être honnête envers Will mais elle craignait qu'il ne souffre ou s'énerve face à la situation. Elle avait arrêté de lui cacher de choses sur le Coach Sylvester pour en fin de compte les échanger contre des secrets tout aussi difficile à gérer. Autrement dit, elle avait l'impression que jamais elle ne s'en sortirait.

Puis, sans même en avoir eu conscience, l'émotion se peignant dans ses deux prunelles, elle attrapa son téléphone qui trônait sur la bordure de sa fenêtre. Elle le tritura pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider sur un coup de tête à envoyer un message :

[Tu es encore debout ? Désolé si je te réveille]

Elle se dit qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ait une réponse étant donné qu'il était presque deux heures du matin mais au fond même s'il répondait, elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire. Ça l'avait prise d'instinct, elle s'était sentie obliger de le faire et il était trop tard maintenant pour faire machine arrière.

Après deux minutes rien ne vint, elle en fut tout aussi soulagée que déçu. Cependant alors qu'elle était en train de reposer son téléphone devant elle, celui-ci se mit à faire résonner la mélodie « Crush ». Cette même chanson qu'elle avait voulu lui chanter alors qu'il la reconduisait chez elle il y avait déjà presque un an, cette chanson qui n'était maintenant que le signe que Will l'appelait.

La main tremblante elle décrocha et colla son oreille au combiné sans prononcer un mot et laissa la voix rauque et endormi de son professeur prononcer les premiers mots :

- Rachel ?… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?...

Une longue inspiration vint répondre à Will, assis sur le bord de son lit, venant tout juste d'être réveillé par le message de la jeune femme. Légèrement inquiet par le manque de réponse, il demanda le timbre anxieux :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?... Rachel, répond-moi s'il te plaît !

- Je… Tout va bien. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait au bout du fil, elle se rendit compte à quel point juste entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix pouvait lui faire du bien. C'était la preuve irrévocable de son attachement envers elle.

- Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé ce message ? Poursuivit Will doucement loin d'être ennuyer d'avoir été réveillé par son amante.

- Je sais pas trop en faite. Je crois que j'avais juste envie de te parler…

- Alors comme ça, tu n'arrives pas à dormir parce que tu penses trop à moi ?

- Ne te place pas toi-même sur un piédestal. Ce n'est pas très attrayant chez un homme… Répondit-elle taquine face à sa petite plaisanterie.

- Parce que tu connais beaucoup « d'homme », je présume.

- Si tu savais…

L'un et l'autre entendirent un léger rire s'échapper par leur oreillette respective jusqu'à ce que finalement Will continue plus calmement :

- Sinon, plus sérieusement. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Tu ne m'avais encore jamais appelé si tard.

- Non pas spécialement. Mentit-elle en étant heureuse de ne pas l'avoir face à elle sinon elle était sur qu'il aurait tout de suite vu la vérité à cet instant puis poursuivit bien plus honnêtement. C'est juste que tu m'as un peu manqué cette semaine. Je sais qu'on s'est vu tous les jours mais… on…

- À aucun moment nous n'avons pu être seuls.

- C'est ça… C'est idiot, je sais mais... Souffla-t-elle embarrassé.

- Bien sur que non. Dans sa chambre, Will souriait de façon rêveuse. Il s'étendit sur la largeur de son lit dans un étirement languissant, posant un bras derrière sa nuque. J'ai ressenti la même chose alors ne sois pas gênée.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je viens de te le dire.

- Alors je suppose que c'est toujours bon pour demain ? Chez toi à vingt-trois heures ?

- J'espère bien ! Et tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt à m'annoncer un empêchement, c'est clair ?

- Non, c'est promis. Sourit Rachel attendrit. Bon je crois que je vais te laisser te rendormir et tenter de faire la même chose.

- Ce serait bien. Parce que tu as une « longue » journée qui t'attend demain.

- Oui, je sais. Bonne nuit alors.

- À toi aussi.

Puis Will raccrocha simplement et laissa son bras retomber mollement sur le matelas, ses doigts serrant encore son téléphone. Il soupira d'aise dans le silence de sa chambre, le regard rivé à son plafond sans teint. Il rêvassait à quantité de chose pendant qu'il se perdait sur la vision d'un point noir imaginaire. Toute cette semaine avait été physiquement épuisante.

En très peu de temps, il avait dû mettre en place toute une chorégraphie dynamique, détonante et effrayante sur la chanson « This is Halloween » de l'étrange noël de Mr Jack. Il avait pensé qu'adapter une chanson à partir d'un film connu par plus de monde en Ohio que n'importe quelles comédie musical serait une bonne idée afin de subjuguer au mieux le public qui serait présent pour leur spectacle de demain – ou plutôt tout à l'heure si on se fiait à l'heure. En plus de ça, les élèves avaient accepté tout de suite son choix sans se plaindre, si ce n'était du nombre de répétions qui avait été ajouté dans la semaine. Mais, de son point de vue, il avait au moins pu rejeter une partie de son stress, de sa frustration sur le spectacle à préparer mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

Alors il s'était un peu attaqué au cas de Karofsky. Plus de la moitié du groupe semblait s'être fait à la venue du footballeur il y avait un mois déjà mais bien évidemment il restait toujours des réticents tels que Rachel, Sam, Mercedes et Kurt. Ceux-là ne croyaient pas au soudain changement de Dave. À leur yeux, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple mascarade et craignaient qu'il ne prépare un mauvais coup. Will, lui ne savait que trop penser mais il avait plutôt tendance à se ranger à l'avis de ces derniers. Même s'il n'en montrait rien pour ne pas créer des litiges entres tous ses élèves, il restait méfiant et guettait son comportement aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait.

Mais le garçon donnait vraiment l'impression de s'être fait à l'idée de faire parti du glee club. En plus de ça, depuis sa venue, plus personne ne semblait avoir reçu de Slushee de la part d'un seul des joueurs de l'équipe de foot. Autant dire que le record de deux journées sans que les élèves n'aient eu à subir le liquide collant et glacé avait été largement dépassé. Même les déclarations du coach Beiste allaient en sa faveur qui lui avait fait un rapport complet sur le comportement du garçon qui réalisait un sans faute pour le moment.

En fin de compte peut être qu'il avait retenu la leçon et que « sa menace » avait fait sa route jusqu'à son cerveau. Peut-être avait-il décidé de se concentrer sur l'obtention de son diplôme plutôt que de continuer à jouer les élèves perturbateurs. C'était à espérer…

Une fois le flot de ses pensées plus ou moins tari sur les sujets se relayant à l'école, Will tourna la tête sur le côté dans l'espoir d'y voir le corps d'une certaine brune qui brillait par son absence. L'avoir eu au téléphone ce soir avait ravivé tous ses désirs et il aurait vraiment aimé sentir sa présence à ses côtés dans son lit qui lui paraissait bien trop grand. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un faisant preuve de beaucoup de patience mais lorsque Rachel entrait en jeu, les choses étaient fondamentalement différentes. Tout se compliquait pourtant il s'était rarement senti aussi heureux.

Il l'avait senti assez évasive ces derniers temps, comme si elle voulait lui cacher quelque chose d'important. L'appel de ce soir était presque comme un aveu de sa part. Il était persuadé qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire de quoi il retournait mais elle semblait dans l'incapacité de lui annoncer la vérité. Du moins pour le moment.

Il avait toute confiance en elle et il était persuadé que lorsqu'elle penserait être prête, elle finirait par lui dévoilé ce qui la taraudait. Il avait pensé un instant que tout cela avait été dû à la nuit qu'il avait passé ensemble il y avait deux semaine maintenant mais au vue du comportement qu'elle avait adopté avec lui dès le lundi suivant, il savait qu'il n'en était rien ce qui l'avait plus ou moins rassuré. Maintenant, il espérait simplement qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une affaire aussi sérieuse que toute cette histoire avec Sue.

Sur le fil de ces réflexions, il se décida finalement à s'engouffrer à nouveau sous ses draps et de terminer sa nuit avant d'entamer sa journée dans tout juste cinq heures.

* * *

La journée passa bien vite pour Will et Rachel qui n'avaient profité que d'une très courte nuit. La jeune fille se pressait déjà dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son prochain cours de français de l'après-midi alors que Will tentait de gérer ses deuxièmes années qui venaient d'arriver dans sa classe et qui semblaient déjà s'impatienter férocement par la soirée d'Halloween.

La jeune fille, arrivée en classe, s'installa comme d'habitude à côté de Kurt. Personne d'autre de la chorale n'avait choisi cette langue vivante et il se retrouvait donc toujours ensemble, profitant de cette heure pour parler de choses diverses comme les derniers potins en cours sur les élèves du Glee club. C'était un petit jeu assez enfantin mais Rachel appréciait toujours ces petits moments car Kurt était le seul avec qui elle pouvait parler de choses aussi futiles que les dernières rumeurs qui circulaient sur leurs amis.

S'attendant à quelques nouvelles croustillantes sur n'importe lequel de ses camarades, elle fut plutôt étonné d'entendre Kurt entamé la conversation sur les ragots qui courraient sur elle en ce moment.

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'il a des gens qui s'imaginent des trucs sur moi en ce moment ?

- Ouais et pas qu'un peu !

- Mais à propos de quoi ?

Rachel devait avouer que la peur d'avoir laisser transparaître quelque chose vis-à-vis de Will s'insinuait en elle et montait en flèche.

- Eh bien… On est plusieurs à se demander ce qu'il se trame entre toi et… Sam.

Lorsque le nom tomba, la brune excentrique qui avait bloqué sa respiration depuis quelques secondes, expira enfin son soulagement dans un profond sourire. Un rictus que Kurt prit pour tout autre chose :

- Alors c'est vrai !

- Quoi ? Non. Non !

- Aller, t'as vu ta réaction !

- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre moi et Sam. On est ami, ça va pas plus loin.

- Pourtant vous passez tout votre temps ensemble depuis deux semaines et avant ça vous étiez déjà comme cul et chemise.

- Il avait besoin de moi pour le test de math de tout à l'heure et c'est vrai qu'on s'entend vraiment bien mais c'est tout. Même si…

S'insultant mentalement pour la bavure qu'elle allait faire, Rachel se stoppa avant d'en dire plus mais Kurt ne le vit pas de cet œil là et continua son interrogatoire :

- Même si quoi ? Je suis sur qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Dis-moi s'il te plaît ?

- Mais t'es une vraie commère !

- Dis celle qui me réclame toujours les dernières nouvelles. Ria-t-il.

- Ecoutes, je…

- Mlle Berry, Mr Hummel, si votre conversation est si importante peut être auriez-vous l'amabilité dans faire partager toute la classe… Si ce n'est pas le cas je vous prierais de vous concentrer un peu plus sur le cours et de vous taire.

- Désolé Mr Remi. Répondirent-ils en cœur, décidant de ne plus rien dire jusqu'à la fin du cours cette fois-ci.

Mais alors que Rachel pensait que l'intervention de leur professeur avait été plus que la bienvenue pour faire oublié à Kurt leur petite conversation, elle fut bien déçue lorsqu'une fois dehors, le garçon ouvertement gay continua son introspection.

- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? Tu sais que je peux continuer à t'interroger pendant des heures jusqu'à avoir une réponse.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Souffla-t-elle presque désespéré sans réellement en vouloir à son ami qui s'intéressait réellement à ce qu'était sa vie.

- Alors tu comptes me le dire ?

- Te dire quoi ?

Les deux jeune gens sursautèrent de concert dès que la voix de Sam se répercuta à leurs oreilles dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent ensemble et firent face au blond :

- Sam ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Rachel assez mal à l'aise.

- Ça va si on oublie le test qui a lieu dans cinq minutes. Vous parliez de quoi tous les deux ?

- De rien ! Répondit Rachel bien trop rapidement en jetant un regard meurtrier à Kurt, signe qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il garde sa bouche fermée. Mais malheureusement pour elle, le garçon était loin de vouloir s'arrêter là.

- Je demandais juste à Rachel ce qu'il s'était passé entre…

- Kurt !

- C'est bon je plaisantais. Mais toi et moi on n'en restera pas là. Il rajouta ensuite à l'attention des deux. Bon faut que je vous laisse, on se retrouve à la répét'.

Les deux le regardèrent disparaître au coin d'un couloir et tracèrent leur route jusqu'au cours de math qui s'annonçait éprouvant.

- C'est quoi cette histoire entre vous ?

- Rien d'important.

Sam parut sceptique mais au comble de la joie de la petite brune, il ne réitéra pas sa question et préféra parler d'autre chose ou plutôt de ce qu'il l'attendait dans les cinq prochaine minutes alors qu'il se dirigeait vers leur prochain cours.

- Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour sécher les cours ? N'importe quel endroit sera mieux que cette salle de classe.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Crois-moi, tout se passera bien. On a révisé ensemble ces deux dernières semaines et je suis apte à te dire que tu es prêt. Maintenant, tout ce que t'as à faire c'est gérer ton stress.

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié c'est mon avenir au sein de la chorale qui est en jeu.

- Si je l'avais oublié tu crois que j'aurais passé tout ce temps avec toi pour que tu décroches cette maudite note.

- Je sais, désolé. J'espère juste que j'arriverai à m'en sortir.

- Je me fais pas de souci pour ça.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé entre les deux durant le trajet. Ils atteignirent finalement le reste des élèves qui partageaient leur cours, attendirent patiemment pour Rachel et anxieusement pour Sam la venue de leur professeur. Quand celui-ci arriva, chacun rejoins sa place dans un mutisme prolongé. Les copies des tests furent servies, Sam et Rachel se jetèrent un dernier regard et finalement entamèrent de répondre aux questions.

* * *

À ce même moment, Will, qui profitait d'une heure de pause, errait dans les couloirs qui avaient été décoré avec beaucoup de goût sous les couleurs du jour. Bannières, banderoles, étendards, objets délirants se mélangeait parfaitement, offrant une teinte noire et orangée dans chaque recoin du lycée. Les classes, elles aussi, n'avaient pas été épargnées et offrait un brin d'égayement pendant la monotonie des cours. Fautes de ne pouvoir rester tranquillement en salle des professeurs qui semblait elle aussi prise sous l'effervescence de cette journée, Will préféra s'attarder un petit moment dans la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches sur les prochaines sélections qui auraient lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois. Quand il passa la porte de la librairie, la pièce était, à ce qu'il voyait a vu d'œil, quasiment vide. Un professeur travaillait sur une table près de l'une des fenêtres et deux élèves était déjà installés sur deux des ordinateurs de la pièce.

Il passa le coin de travail et s'avança jusqu'aux rayons qui se poursuivaient ensuite sur la droite, plus à l'abri. Une fois près des livres traitant de musicologie, tout au fond derrière l'un des rayons, il entendit les murmures de deux personnes qu'il ne reconnut pas sur le coup. Il s'approcha doucement, attrapa en main le livre qui lui bloquait la vue et fut stupéfait de voir Karofsky et Azimio se cacher là. L'afro-américain semblait tendu et stressé alors que l'autre tentait de le rassurer :

- Ça va durer encore combien de temps ? Y'en a marre, mec !

- Sois patient. Faut que les choses se mettent en place.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? »_ Pensa suspicieusement Will.

- Ça fait déjà un mois maintenant !

- Je sais mais je peux pas faire mieux. Mais t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger.

- Pff… Si tu le dis…

S'apercevant que les deux avaient terminé leurs conversations, Will s'appuya contre le mobilier et attendit nonchalamment qu'ils passent devant lui et finissent par remarquer sa présence. Une fois à sa hauteur, les deux jeunes hommes apercevant le professeur d'Espagnol se regardèrent avec une certaine crainte qui s'insinua dans leurs prunelles.

- Vous n'êtes pas censé avoir cours tous les deux ?

Plutôt mal à l'aise, les sportifs ne surent quoi répondre et Will d'un geste du pouce fit signe à Azimio de continuer sa route. Et alors que Dave crut que le mouvement lui était aussi désigné, il entreprit de suivre son ami mais Will l'interrompit froidement dans sa marche :

- Dave, reste une minute s'il te plaît. J'aimerais discuter avec toi.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta laissant son ami plutôt inquiet partir devant lui. Il se retourna finalement à l'encontre de Will qui appuyer contre le rayon, les bras croisés, sans un regard pour lui, déclara le timbre austère :

- Je croyais avoir été claire lorsque nous avions parlé un mois plus tôt dans le couloir… Mais, après ce que je viens de voir, je ne suis pas sûr que tu es compris mon message.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Déclara Dave faisant mine de ne pas saisir où Will voulait en venir.

- Oh je crois que tu le sais parfaitement. J'ignore ce qui te pousse à manigancer derrière mon dos mais – Il posa alors ces yeux impénétrables de toutes émotions sur lui – Je vais garder un œil sur toi à présent. Et à la moindre incartade, au moindre faux pas, tu ne seras plus qu'un mauvais souvenir entre les murs de cette école.

- Je vous assure, je…

- Je me contrefiche de tes explications. Il s'avança, se tenant droitement et fièrement devant lui. Je pensais vraiment que tu avais commencé à changer, que toute cette histoire t'avait mis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle mais peut être que j'ai eu tort. Cela dit, j'ai toujours l'espoir que tu te décides à ouvrir les yeux et que tu comprennes que je ne fais pas ça contre toi mais seulement pour t'aider. Le Glee club et moi-même ne sommes pas tes ennemis et il serait tant que tu te rendes comptes… Il n'est pas trop tard, Dave.

Ce dernier se retourna et repartit laissant Will réfléchir entre les rayonnages. Il croyait sincèrement qu'il avait quelque chose de bien à retirer de Karofsky même si la conversation étrange dont il avait été témoin le laissait facilement deviner qu'il préparait un mauvais coût. Il fallait simplement espérer que le fait de l'avoir surpris et les mots qu'il lui avait dit suffiraient à calmer ses ardeurs.

* * *

_« DRING ! »_

Dès que la sonnerie retentie à seize heure annonçant la fin de cette journée de cours, Mr Harris ordonna aux élèves de sa classe de poser leur crayon. Le test qui avait duré deux heures était enfin terminé et contente de son travail, Rachel releva la tête pour tenter de déchiffrer l'état de Sam vis-à-vis du devoir qui était arrivé à sa conclusion. Elle ne sut trop quoi penser quand elle le vit une dernière fois relire sa feuille alors qu'elle était déjà debout, déposant comme l'ensemble de la classe son papier sur le bureau de son prof de math. Une fois sortie elle attendit nerveusement que le blond finisse par se décider à passer la porte. Quand celui-ci finit par la rejoindre, elle l'attrapa immédiatement par le bras, requérant son avis quant au travail qu'il avait accompli :

- Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Tu penses avoir réussi ?

- Je… À vrai dire j'en ai vraiment aucune idée ! J'arrive même plus à me souvenir de la moitié des problèmes qui ont été proposé et encore moins des réponses que j'ai pu donner.

- Tu veux que l'on compare nos devoirs pour savoir ?

- Non, surtout pas ! Si je me suis planté je préfèrerais encore avoir quelques jours de tranquillité d'esprit avant d'avoir la nouvelle. C'est toujours ça de gagner.

- Bien, comme tu veux. On va arrêter de parler de ça pour le moment alors…

- Ouais je préfèrerai. Allons rejoindre les autres à l'auditorium. Je n'aimerais pas louper la dernière répet'.

Dans une ambiance bien plus décontracté, les deux rejoignirent une bonne partie du Glee club pour leur entraînement final avant le show de ce soir. Toute la bande était plutôt excité, voir presque tendu pour certain, mais au moins presque aucun conflit n'avait subsisté entre eux depuis toute cette semaine, étant trop focalisés sur le spectacle à venir. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent l'auditorium, leur professeur, Will Schuester, les attendait déjà sur la scène, la mine plutôt maussade. Mais seule Rachel put le remarquer étant donné l'intimité qui les liait.

Sachant qu'il n'avait qu'une petite heure pour peaufiner au mieux les derniers détails de leurs enchaînements et la façon dont ils allaient interpréter la chanson, Will ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Comme il l'avait fait durant toute cette semaine, il les pressa de prendre leur place, n'ayant pas peur de se montrer assez dur vis-à-vis d'eux. Il s'était bien vite rendu compte que lorsqu'il faisait preuve d'un peu plus d'autorité, ses élèves avaient tendance à plus rapidement rentrer dans le moule et offrir un meilleur travail d'eux même.

La répétition se passa extrêmement bien : la chanson et la chorégraphie était parfaite à d'infimes détails près qui passeraient facilement inaperçus pour le public de ce soir. Malgré la fatigue engendrée par toute cette semaine, Will fut heureux de voir chacun de ses élèves plutôt euphoriques. Ils semblaient avoir retrouvés depuis quelques semaines l'entrain qui leur avait cruellement manqué pendant tout le mois de Septembre. Les tensions s'étaient apaisés et presqu'aucun problème ne subsistait. Même les tensions vis-à-vis de Karofsky couvaient à présent sous la surface.

Ce dernier discutait nonchalamment avec Mike, Puck et Finn. Ces trois-là s'étaient au départ montré très réticent face à la venu du garçon pourtant il semblait s'entendre de mieux en mieux avec le footballeur. Après presque deux semaines en leur compagnie, Dave s'était mis à avoir plus d'entrain pour la chorale permettant aux autres de le voir sous un angle différent.

Cela dit, même si plus de la moitié du groupe semblait avoir appris à tolérer la présence du sportif, d'autre restait encore très méfiant. Ils avaient appris à taire leurs doutes maintenant mais ils continuaient toujours à craindre le pire. Et cela Will le savait parfaitement bien parce qu'une fougueuse jeune femme venait souvent lui exposer ses inquiétudes et celles de ses camarades à propos de toute cette histoire. Elle, Sam, Kurt, Mercedes ainsi qu'Arti ne voyait vraiment pas d'un bon œil tous ces changements si rapides. Ils étaient persuadés que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade très bien organiser et après ce dont Will avait été témoin aujourd'hui, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer qu'il partageait les mêmes incertitudes qu'eux.

Sur le coup, ce choix lui avait semblé assez intéressant car il pouvait permettre peut être d'arranger un tant soit peu la situation de ses élèves. Cependant, au vu de la conversation qu'il avait surpris un peu plus tôt, il ne savait plus du tout si sa décision s'avèrerait si bonne que ça. Il était vrai qu'il croyait sincèrement pouvoir tirer quelque chose de bien de Dave Karofsky. Après tout il n'était qu'un simple adolescent perturbé à sa manière et aux yeux de Will, personne à cet âge là n'était encore irrécupérable. Il fallait juste les soutenir pour les pousser dans la bonne direction. Mais avec un jeune homme aussi abrupt que ce grand sportif, la tâche s'annonçait plus ardu qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il garderait un œil sur lui, c'était sûr mais il était temps qu'il mette tout en place pour le convaincre que le Glee Club pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il lui manquait. S'il changeait réellement d'opinion alors peut être que les possibles magouilles qu'il commençait déjà à préparer, n'auraient plus lieu d'être. Il fallait juste espérer qu'il accepterait de passer outre ses préjugés pour finalement mûrir et avancer.

Le groupe commença à se séparer après les félicitations de Will quant au numéro de ce soir. Aucun d'entre eux ne rentra chez soit afin d'être sûr que les maquillages et costumes soient correctement préparés. Certains même partir dans leurs autres clubs auxquels ils étaient associé. Chaque membre de l'équipe de foot rejoint leur entraînement, les cheerleaders partir voir le coach Sylvester et Arti dû aller au club vidéo. Quant aux autres restants, ils continuèrent à s'entraîner sur certain pas de danse avec leur professeur.

La chorale serait la première à présenter son spectacle à partir de vingt heure suivit par le club de théâtre, la fanfare puis pour terminer, les cheerleaders présenterait un de leur numéro qui rendait « si fier » l'Ohio. Après ça, une quantité d'activité viendrait se rajouter au décor spécial Halloween imposé au quatre coin du lycée tel que la bibliothèque maléfique, l'abominable laboratoire informatique ou bien encore la galerie des horreurs.

Autant dire que le lycée Mckinley n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié et promettait rire, frissons et ambiance festive à tous ceux qui viendraient apprécier chaque spectacle mis en place par les différents clubs et élèves du lycée.

Pendant encore une bonne demi-heure ils persistèrent à s'améliorer sur leur chorégraphie puis finalement, Will déclara aux élèves encore présents qu'il valait mieux arrêter maintenant aux risques qu'ils soient bien trop épuisés pour tenir le coup toute cette soirée. Il les pria d'aller se détendre dans les environs et de les rejoindre dans leur salle de chant à dix-neuf heures en n'oubliant pas de prévenir leurs camarades manquant. Will parti rapidement dans les coulisses et ses élèves commencèrent rapidement à se disperser tandis qu'une tentait de gagner un maximum de temps jusqu'au retour de son professeur

Ses camarades qui avaient voulu l'attendre commençait à s'exaspérer face à sa lenteur et l'implorèrent presque pour qu'elle aille plus vite. Elle crut que Will l'interpellerait pour lui dire de rester un petit moment mais celui-ci avait disparu bien trop rapidement. Quelque peu démoralisé, elle attrapa son sac mollement et commença à gravir les escaliers pour rejoindre Kurt et Mercedes. Alors qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur, une phrase qu'elle voulut à tout prie entendre, résonna dans toute l'immense salle :

- Rachel, tu peux revenir un moment s'il te plaît ?

La susnommée se retourna des visages interrogatifs de ses camarades pour retomber sur son professeur et répondit simplement :

- Bien sûr.

Puis elle tourna sa tête vers ses deux compagnons et leur dit de ne pas l'attendre, qu'elle les rejoindrait un peu plus tard. Naturellement ceux-ci acceptèrent, prouvant par leur nonchalance qu'aucun doute ne pouvait avoir effloré leur esprit à un quelconque moment. En même temps cette histoire était si invraisemblable que personne n'arrivait à réellement s'imaginer une telle situation quand il s'agissait de gens de leur entourage. Cela devait être trop incroyable pour même penser à y songer.

Son professeur descendit de la scène, attendant au bout des escaliers que Rachel arrive à sa hauteur, se stoppant à un bon mètre de lui. Il l'invita dans un geste de la main à s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges du premier rang. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre de façon très décontracté, ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, les sourires trahissant le plaisir de se retrouver enfin seul. Même s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de réel contact physique, ils aimaient parfois tout autant le simple fait d'être avec l'autre. Ces moments étaient infiniment agréable et attrayant ; surtout lorsque Rachel arrivait à tempérer ses sautes d'humeur que Will s'amusait sans cesse à titiller pour voir à quel moment il finirait par la faire craquer. Il rigolait beaucoup de la voir s'emporter parfois dès qu'un sujet épineux arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles et aimait de plus en plus chacune de ses facettes étonnantes qui faisait d'elle la jeune femme fascinante qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ses légers défauts la rendaient encore plus spéciale maintenant qu'il apprenait à les découvrir sous un angle tout à fait différent. Oui, c'était sûr, elle le faisait beaucoup rire.

- Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de revenir ? Même si l'idée de rester simplement là à te décortiquer en silence me paraît très intéressante, je suppose que tu m'as appelé pour autre chose.

- Tu pourrais arriver à ne pas prononcer un seul mot ? C'est vrai ? La taquina Will le ton empli d'une ironie doucereuse.

Rachel rigola le temps d'une seconde avant de répliquer d'une façon tout à fait provocante :

- Je crois que tu connais déjà la solution pour ça, non ?

- C'est vrai. De ce côté-là je crois qu'on n'a pas trop de problème… Mais tu sais ce qui reste très intrigant chez toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? L'interrogea Rachel légèrement suspicieuse face au regard malin de son vis-à-vis.

- C'est qu'une fois que tu t'endors, il t'arrive de continuer à murmurer même pendant ton sommeil. Dans ces cas-là tu prononces des choses très… comme tu as dit déjà… Ah oui ! Intéressantes.

Et le piège se referma tout de suite sur sa proie.

- Quoi ? ! Et qu'est-ce que je dis ? Tu veux dire quoi par « intéressantes » ? Parce que si j'ai dit certaine choses qui pouvait laisser croire je ne sais quoi, où des révélations bizarre, je n'étais pas consciente. Ce n'était pas réellement moi… Enfin si ça l'était mais…

Décidant de mettre finalement un terme à son calvaire, Will, dans un sourire amusé, attrapa avec rapidité sa nuque et déposa avec audace ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut fugace mais eut le temps de transporter Rachel qui en oublia pendant quelques secondes ce qu'elle disait tant le surprise avait été grande.

Le sourire flottant de Will lui fit remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, se rendant compte qu'encore une fois elle s'était fait avoir :

- Tu sais, parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu rigoles bien de me voir m'enfoncer dans le ridicule…

- Un peu c'est vrai… Rachel s'offusqua alors plus pour la forme qu'autre chose avant de redevenir très sérieuse, le rouge au joue, face à la suite de sa réplique. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est plus fort que moi. J'aime tant te voir aussi pleine de fougue.

Un léger silence apaisant s'infiltra entre eux avant que Rachel, redescendant de son petit nuage, ne continue à nouveau sur le même sujet :

- Donc ça veut dire que je ne dis rien dans mon sommeil, hein ?

- Ah ça ! Non, tu parles vraiment.

- Et laisse-moi deviner… Tu ne comptes pas me le dire ?

- Certainement pas. Pour le moment je vais garder ça pour moi. Dans quelques temps, si tu es sage, peut être que je te le dirais.

- Evidemment. Souffla Rachel exaspérer mais néanmoins amusé.

- Bon on va arrêter avec ça parce que je n'aimerais pas te voir être encore un peu plus irrité. Quoique… Il rigola franchement tout en attrapant sa main qu'il tint quelques temps dans la sienne. Bref, je t'ai faite venir au départ pour te proposer quelque chose d'assez téméraire – je dois bien l'avouer – mais qui devrait surement te faire plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

- Etant donné que les déguisements sont de rigueurs pour ce soir, j'avais pensé enfiler quelque chose qui nous permettrait, à toi et moi, de déambuler dans la galerie des horreurs comme n'importe qui. J'ai eu un aperçu de ce que ça allait donner et je dois dire qu'ils ont vraiment mis le paquet sur la transformation de tout le couloir des sciences. On passera vraiment inaperçu. Alors, est-ce que ça te tente ?

Dès le moment où Will avait dit les mots « toi et moi », elle avait tout de suite compris où il voulait en venir et au sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses fines lèvres, son professeur y avait descellé un « oui ». L'un comme l'autre savait qu'au niveau où en était leur relation, il avait besoin de s'imaginer même le temps d'une nuit comme une personne ordinaire n'ayant pas un lourd secret à caché. Il en avait parlé le weekend end dernier mais Rachel ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci arrive aussi vite. Elle était réellement heureuse.

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que ça me tente. C'était tellement évident que ça m'énerve de ne pas y avoir pensé.

- L'important c'est que l'un de nous deux l'ai fait. Il caressa furtivement sa joue avec sa main qui trônait dans la sienne depuis quelques minutes avant de la récupérer pour de bon.

- Et que comptes-tu porter ?

- Je préfère garder ça pour moi pour le moment. Mais viens à vingt et une heure trente devant l'entrée de la Galerie des Horreurs et je te récupèrerais là-bas.

- D'accord… N'empêche, je trouve que tu gardes un peu trop de secret quand même…

Will se leva finalement de son siège, se pencha juste au dessus de son visage déclarant lascivement, dans un souffle rauque, face à la moue de son amante :

- Le secret c'est excitant aussi…

* * *

Vers dix-neuf heures toute la troupe de la chorale se retrouva dans leur salle de chant. Will ayant ramené une penderie des différents costumes qu'ils porteraient, laissa ses élèves prendre ceux qui leurs revenaient et partir dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Ils furent à nouveau tous présents une quinzaine de minute plus tard et à les voir dans ces tenues plus déjanté et horrifique les une que les autres, le professeur et son Glee Club s'impatientaient déjà de voir ce que tout cela donnerait une fois le maquillage posé.

Les trois pom-pom girls portaient un ensemble en juste corps noir sur l'intégralité de leur anatomie, recouvert par un squelette de différentes couleurs clairs dessiné sur l'ensemble de la tenue. Ajouté à ça, elles avaient revêtu un fin tutu sur les hanches d'une couleur vert pomme des plus exquis. Mercedes, Tina et Rachel étaient chacune vêtu d'une tenue distincte des autres. La diva vêtue d'un ensemble s'apparaissant à une marquise ténébreuse. Elle était enveloppée par une robe en velours, satin et dentelle avec un dos en jersey extensible, complété par un jupon pour donner un certain volume à la partie jupe. La robe était recouverte d'un voile noir offrant avec les bottes montante noir la touche parfaite du côté baroque. Tina arborait une robe en dentelle rouge, noir et violette avec un jupon en tulle accordé avec des collant effilés. Un petit chapeau de clown en pique venait combler la tenue.

Quant à Rachel, elle n'avait pas démordu lorsqu'elle avait vu les différents costumes proposés. Elle portait une magnifique tunique en satin blanc assez courte mais ajuster avec une sur-jupe en dentelle. Un bustier nacré entourait toute sa fine silhouette. Elle portait de fin bas blanc qui remontait jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse avec un voile de marié placé avec élégance sur ses cheveux. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit en début de semaine, avec le maquillage adéquate, elle ferait une parfaite marié funèbre. Et de toute évidence au vue de avancer des peintures sur son visage, le résultat serait au-delà de ses espérance.

Les garçons avaient eux aussi eu des tenues d'un certain goût. Entre les quatre garçons portant le même costume que Jack dans l'étrange Noël de Mr. Jack, les autres revêtaient différent déguisement plutôt surprenant. Kurt en tant que Marquis sombre, en accord avec Mercedes, était affublé d'un long manteau noir teinté de violet sur les manches et le col de la tissue suédine du vêtement ainsi que d'un pantalon anthracite. Ajusté d'un gilet mauve et or ajustable au dos, la tenue était comblé par un jabot sombre et d'un chapeau haut de forme. Puck lui se distinguait facilement avec le même complet du Joker dans le grand film de Nolan, Dark Knight. Puis pour finir Sam qui avait choisi un costume en lien avec la jeune Rachel, était paré d'un habit blafard composé d'une veste, d'un gilet, d'un couvre chef blanc identique à celui de Kurt, d'un jabot nacré couplé à un pantalon déchiqueté volontairement à certain coin du tissu.

Tout ce beau petit monde riait, s'esclaffait, se taquinait tandis qu'il mettait les dernières touches à leur maquillage. Ils ne leur restaient plus que vingt minutes avant de monter sur scène et chacun se hâtait de terminer son œuvre. Will leur annonça alors qu'il partait directement à l'auditorium et exigea que ses élèves le rejoignent d'ici dix minutes.

Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à finir presque au même moment la touche finale à leur déguisement et artifices faciales. Ils s'observèrent la mine profondément rayonnante face au travail accompli et se décidèrent à sortir de leur salle de chant sur des exclamations exaltés.

Sam et Rachel qui fermait la marche, discutait tranquillement de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le blond ne lui face une remarque qui teintèrent légèrement de rose les joues de la petite brune suivit rapidement par un sourire espiègle :

- Je dois bien avouer que malgré le côté épouvante qui se dégage de toi, tu es vraiment splendide. Une véritable mariée funeste !

- Je peux te retourner le compliment mon adorable époux d'un soir. Tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié. Aussi fringant qu'un mort !

- Eh ! La jeune fille rigola face à sa moue faussement choqué avant qu'il ne poursuivre. Tu sais, à ta place j'éviterais les moqueries. Parce que tu sais ce qu'on dit ?

- Non, quoi ?

- N'insulte pas l'homme qui sera ton partenaire de danse sinon il risque de ne pas te soutenir au bon moment.

- Arrête. Tu viens juste de l'inventer celle-là.

- Peut-être mais ça reste néanmoins un excellent conseil ma très chère épouse. Souffla-t-il tout bas à son oreille, le timbre rieur.

Face à cette soudaine proximité, Rachel se sentit assez mal à l'aise mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître alors qu'elle regardait droit devant elle pour apercevoir les œillades suggestives que n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer Kurt.

Toute la troupe arriva finalement à l'auditorium encore vide du moindre public. Cela dit, les différents clubs qui présenteraient un show était déjà presque tous présent. Des exclamations de voix surprises, époustouflés voir moqueuse pour certains se firent entendre lorsque le Glee club commença à descendre les marches des escaliers. Ils en firent tous abstractions et rejoignirent leur professeur qui s'attelait avec d'autre enseignant à mettre en place les dernières décorations et à agencer les outils électronique.

Lorsque Will vit ses élèves, il s'avança jusqu'à eux, un immense sourire aux lèvres et déclara en les lorgnant tous un par un :

- Vous êtes vraiment super, les gars ! C'est vraiment du bon boulot !

- N'est-ce pas ? Plaisanta Mercedes.

- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas lésiné sur le maquillage et les tenues cette fois-ci. Suivit Kurt bien content de revêtir un tel costume.

- Je suis content que ça vous plaise. Sinon, revenons-en à l'important. Les gens vont commencer à rejoindre leur place d'ici cinq minutes et une fois que tout le monde sera installé, se sera à vous de jouer.

Chacun devint très agité et bavarda des dernier détails à ne surtout pas rater lorsqu'il ferait leur show jusqu'à ce qu'un brouhaha incohérent se fasse entendre par delà les coulisse de la scène.

Ils jetèrent tous un coup d'œil sur le nombre d'arrivant et furent scotchés de voir qu'autant de personnes s'étaient déplacés pour la journée annuel d'Halloween. Mais d'une certaine façon s'était compréhensible quand on savait à quel point cette fête était une coutume inaltérable du pays dans lequel ils vivaient. Ils se reculèrent alors lorsque le Principal Figgins vint rejoindre chaque troupe caché par les coulisses et alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui celui-ci, il souhaita bonne chance à chacun des clubs réunis puis repartit sur scène pour commencer la présentation.

D'ici une petite minute le Glee club entrerait en scène et alors que Will leur faisait ses habituels paroles d'encouragement, l'athlétique Sue Sylvester apparut dans son dos et déclara de façon tout à fait machiavélique :

- Ah, Will ! N'espère pas grand-chose du public pour toi et ton Glee club ce soir. S'ils ont fait les déplacements c'est seulement pour voir la chorégraphie de mes filles.

Le susnommé se retourna vers elle alors que presque l'ensemble de ses élèves regardaient le coach d'un œil noir. Le ton ferme et sans crainte, le professeur répondit :

- Eh bien, laissons le public se faire sa propre opinion tu veux.

- Tu sais pourquoi vous avez été placé en premier ? C'est simplement pour éviter au gens de s'enfuir et de rester jusqu'à la fin du grand spectacle que j'ai préparé. Un jour tu devras comprendre que tout le monde se moque bien des chorales et des inepties des comédies musicales qu'ils présentent.

Puis toute fière d'elle, le coach repartit vers ses cheerleaders dans un grand rire à vous glacé les os. Will fit de nouveau face à ses élèves qui ne semblaient pas s'être laissé démonter par le coach et termina :

- Je sais que vous serez prodigieux alors mettez-leur en plein la vue.

Tous acquiescèrent et enfin la voix du principal Figgins s'exclama :

- Et maintenant Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous prie d'accueillir le chorale du Lycée Mckinley : Les News Directions.

De faibles applaudissements retentirent et le groupe dans son intégralité pénétra sur la scène plongé dans une pénombre totale. Chacun prit sa place puis finalement la première note du morceau se fit entendre et les spots lumineux commencèrent à s'éclairer et déplacé leurs lumières de façon coordonnés.

Les élèves commencèrent à enchaîner les prémisses de leur chorégraphie parfaitement synchronisé. Une danse qui était un mélange entre la grâce imposée à un ballet tout en jouant sur une certaine forme de désarticulations offrant un côté d'épouvante à toutes leurs cabrioles. Le chant ne cessait de se partager entre les différents élèves qui semblaient avivés d'une nouvelle flamme. Les costumes et maquillages introduisaient une théâtralité des plus époustouflantes à tous leurs jeux de jambes et acrobaties plus ou moins difficile. Les volutes de fumées qui se dégageaient des instruments électroniques mis à cet effet rendaient le tout presque irréel. On sentait la passion, l'ardeur et le plaisir émaner de chaque corps qui s'exprimait à sa manière dans un engouement endiablé. L'exaltation qu'il mettait dans leur danse et dans le chant se répercuta alors à l'ensemble de la salle qui se mit à fredonner à tût tête le refrain « This is Halloween ». Les enfants présents semblaient s'émerveillés et leurs parents apprécié le travail mis en œuvre par l'ensemble de la troupe. La réussite de leur spectacle ne faisait pas de doutes lorsque les dernières résonnances du mot « Halloween » résonnèrent dans toute la salle. Et finalement lorsque la dernière note de la musique se fit entendre et que les néons tournoyants s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, une immense salve d'applaudissements et de sifflement vint répondre au silence qui s'était imposé durant une courte seconde.

Les lumières se rallumèrent alors sur les élèves qui se tenaient tous bras dessus, bras dessous. Ceux-ci, un sourire d'émerveillement et de pur bonheur peint sur leur visages, s'avancèrent jusqu'au bord de la scène et comme les artiste qu'ils étaient, ils saluèrent la foule à trois reprises dans un même mouvement sous les acclamations toujours puissante de leur public. C'était sûr à présent, leur spectacle était un véritable succès

Ils quittèrent les lieux dans des gestes de sympathie qu'ils envoyèrent à l'assemblée et une fois caché à l'abri dans les coulisses, ils laissèrent leur joie exploser. Ils s'étreignaient, s'embrassaient pour certains, riaient à gorge déployés jusqu'à ce que Will, aussi fier qu'il pouvait l'être, s'avance vers eux dans un grand cri de joie et déclare :

- WOW ! Vous avez été incroyable ! C'était vraiment sensationnel !

Les élèves remercièrent en cœur leur professeur et lui dirent que sans lui, ils n'auraient jamais put arriver à un tel niveau : une déclaration qui le toucha énormément. Même les autres clubs les applaudirent, devant avouer qu'ils avaient fait un sacré numéro. Seul Sue, retirée dans son coin, tirait une tête de six pieds de long que Will ne manqua pas de remarquer. Ce dernier capta son regard et dans une fausse condescendance, il s'inclina, un rictus victorieux pendu aux lèvres.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur ses élèves et partagèrent tous ensemble ce moment de bonheur qu'ils avaient amplement mérité après le lourd travail qu'ils avaient accomplis cette semaine.

Le reste des clubs passèrent dans la demi-heure qui suivit proposant eux aussi des spectacles d'un excellent niveau et finalement lorsque Figgins annonça la fin des numéros, l'ensemble du public applaudit une dernière fois avant de se lever de leur siège et de rejoindre les différentes activités misent en place aux quatre coins du lycée.

Le Glee club qui avait décidé de garder leurs costumes pour le reste de la soirée se dispersa en même temps à travers la cohue des gens et Sam, Rachel, Kurt et Mercedes attendirent que presque l'ensemble de la salle soit vide pour partir profiter des animations.

Will qui discutait nonchalamment avec le directeur du club du théâtre intercepta le regard de Rachel qui ne cessait de le lorgner en toute discréditions. Et le clin d'œil qui lui envoya, lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à se trouver au point de rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Elle sourit secrètement et avec entrain, elle s'adressa à ses trois amis et dit simplement :

- Bon on y va maintenant ?

Les autres acquiescèrent et pendant presque une heure, ils s'amusèrent de chaque jeux, dégustèrent d'excellente friandise, s'esclaffèrent et profitèrent de cette soirée magique qui leur étaient offerte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas put jouir de tel moment et chacun était comme un petit miracle. Mais alors qu'ils plaisantaient sur un sujet futile dans la « Bibliothèque Maléfique », Rachel, se rendant compte qu'il était déjà presque vingt et une heure trente, les interpella :

- Désolé les gars mais il faut que je vous laisse.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sam légèrement déçu.

- J'ai promis à mes pères de passé le reste de la soirée avec eux. Mentit-elle laconiquement. Mais on a qu'à s'organiser un truc pour demain si vous voulez ?

- Oui, bien sur ! De toute façon je n'avais rien de prévu. Intervint Kurt.

- Ça marche pour moi aussi. Rajouta Mercedes.

- Et toi Sam ?

Le blond qui semblait toujours assez désappointé et peut-être légèrement suspicieux, accéda à la demande dans un sourire factice qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de Rachel. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de le rassurer, elle devait immédiatement retrouver Will et à cette idée de sa première « vrai » sortie avec son professeur, elle n'accorda pas de réel intérêt à la déception de Sam. Elle savait très bien que cela ne durerait pas et de toute façon, elle avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son esprit à cet instant.

Alors toute guillerette, elle quitta ses camarades et courut à travers les couloirs bousculant enfants et adultes sur sa route pour finalement arriver devant les portes de la galerie des horreurs. L'animation semblait avoir attirée une quantité de gens déguisés qui ne cessaient d'entrer et de ressortir par dizaine. Postée contre le mur à côté de l'accès, Rachel observait toutes les quinze secondes sa montre et trépidait sur place d'impatience.

Puis à vingt et une heure trente deux, un homme passa à ses côtés dans un costume de Zorro, l'attrapa par la main et susurra à son oreille alors qu'ils les faisaient passer par la porte :

- Prête à en profiter ?

Elle reconnut tout de suite la voix de Will et dans un sourire rieur, elle hocha de la tête.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, il fallut quelques secondes à Rachel pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Quand ses yeux purent entrevoir le grand couloir où défilaient un tas de gens, la jeune femme dû avouer que son professeur n'avait pas mentit quand il avait dit qu'il avait fait un sacré travail dans le couloir des sciences. Une fausse brume parsemait l'intégralité du sol, de fictives toiles d'araignées étaient accrochées ici et là. Des crânes, des squelettes, des citrouilles arrangées en lanterne trônaient un peu partout. Des hommes et femmes déguisés avec des costumes tout à fait effrayant étaient postés devant chaque porte attirant des victimes à entrées dans les différentes salles pour voir ce qu'il se cachait à l'intérieur.

Rachel, heureuse de pouvoir se balader aux yeux de tous en compagnie de Will resserra sa prise sur sa main comme pour le remercier d'avoir organiser ce moment dont ils avaient tous deux besoins.

- Je suis content d'être avec toi ce soir. Murmura-t-il alors que Rachel s'extasiait de tous ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle posa alors ses yeux dans les siens dont la moitié de son visage était recouvert par un bandeau noir sous un chapeau noir et l'image de profonde allégresse qu'elle lui renvoya à, le poussa à attraper son menton avec sa main libre pour y déposer ses lèvres dans un jeux de langue rapide mais passionné.

La jeune femme tenta de rassembler ses idées après la surprise de ce baiser et alors qu'il déambulait tranquillement dans le couloir, Rachel dévisagea Will qui, remarquant finalement l'air moqueur sur son visage, demanda taquin :

- Tu croyais être en train de marcher aux côtés de Kelli O'Hara ?

- Non. Rit-elle franchement face à la question avant de poursuivre toujours sur le même ton. Je me demandais seulement depuis quand tu avais comme vocation d'être un Justicier ?

- Depuis que j'ai besoin de cacher mon identité pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec une jeune femme qui m'a réclamé une vraie soirée en sa compagnie.

- Parce que, bien sur, c'était la seule à en avoir formulé la demande ? Continua-t-elle dans leur plaisanterie.

- Non, c'est vrai que j'en avais vraiment envie aussi mais il valait mieux pour moi de trouver vite quelque chose sinon je suis sur qu'elle me l'aurait fait regretter.

- Ça, c'est certain… Mais crois-moi, elle n'aurait pas pu attendre longtemps avant de te pardonner. Elle sait à quel point la vie d'un vengeur masqué peut être contraignante.

Un regard et un sourire doux vinrent répondre à sa réplique alors que les deux entraient dans la première salle qui croisa leur route.

Pendant une heure alors, les deux amants voguèrent de pièce en pièce, oubliant complètement au milieu de toute cette foule, qu'après ce court moment ils devraient à nouveau continuer à cacher leur secret aux yeux de tous. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part eux et ces instants de rires et de joies partagés comme n'importe lequel des couples qui croisaient leur routes. Ils s'amusaient comme de véritable adolescent. L'une se laissant avoir et hurlant d'horreur à plusieurs reprises face aux différentes attractions mis à leur service tandis que l'autre ne cessait de se moquer gentiment de l'innocence attendrissante de sa jeune amante. Et alors que cette dernière jouait à la dame effaroucher lorsque Will s'amusait d'elle, celui-ci la prenait à chaque fois fermement entre ses bras et l'embrassait si langoureusement que les deux en oubliait presque de respirer. Devant tout ce monde les conditions n'étaient pas les meilleur pour profiter de la proximité de l'autre mais il savait que ce soir, après vingt-trois heure, ils auraient largement l'occasion de redécouvrir les sensations de s'unir dans une envie dévorante et de pouvoir à nouveau _faire corps. _Ils savaient que rien sur Terre n'aurait put les séparer et leur voler cette opportunité de passer tout ce temps nécessaire ensemble. Ils étaient réellement heureux et aurait voulu que cela dure perpétuellement.

Quand il fut presque vingt deux heures quarante, ils quittèrent finalement la galerie, le cœur gonflé d'un sentiment euphorisant ayant presque du mal à ne pas se sauter dessus, là, dans le couloir devant toutes les personnes qui déambulait dans les couloirs.

Will poussa Rachel fermement contre l'un des murs, faisant fit des regards quelque peu choqués de certains parents face à une telle attitude devant des enfants et passant ses mains autour de sa taille dans une étreinte possessif, il laissa sa langue rencontrer la sienne dans un ballet des plus enfiévré, n'arrivant jamais à se rassasier du goût sucré que les lèvres de la jeune femme laissait sur tout son être devenu pantelant. Il sentit une chaleur monter dans le creux de ses reins et, à regret, il se retira dans la seconde, le souffle court, de cette bouche tentatrice au risque qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie ne commence à prendre une certaine ampleur visible au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Lentement, il rapprocha ses lèvres à la base de son cou et murmura dans un soupir qui fit remonter des frissons dans tous le corps de la jeune fille.

- Retrouve-moi chez moi dans une demi-heure. Fais vite car je n'ai plus la force d'attendre maintenant mais surtout… garde ton déguisement !

- C'est promis. Répondit Rachel vivement excité par le timbre sensuel de Will et la demande qu'il venait d'énoncer.

Puis sans un autre mot, il se décolla d'elle et disparut rapidement au détour d'un couloir.

Rachel resta quelque secondes avachit contre le mur, tentant de se remettre du feu qu'il avait fait naître en elle. Ses idées remisent en place, elle finit par lâcher la paroi qui la retenait et partit chercher ses vêtements et affaires de cours qu'elle avait laissé dans leur salle de chant.

En dix minutes, elle avait accompli sa tâche et rejoint sa voiture garée sur le parking de l'école. Quand elle fut devant son véhicule, les mains tremblantes, elle tenta de sortir les clés de son sac et une fois en main, une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien la fit sursauter et tomber l'objet qu'elle tenait en main au sol :

- Je croyais que tu devais rejoindre tes parents.

Surprise et chamboulée par l'apparition de Sam, la petite brune tenta de ramasser ses clés mais le blond la devança et les garda en main.

- Je… Ils m'ont dit que je pouvais rester un peu plus longtemps si je voulais. Mentit-elle de façon peu convaincante.

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu nous voir ? L'interrogea le blond froidement, faisant légèrement peur à Rachel.

- Eh bien… Je…

- Peut être était-ce parce que tu étais trop occupée à bécoter « l'homme masqué ».

_« Et merde ! Faîtes qu'il n'ait pas reconnu Will ! Mais attend une minute… »_

- Tu m'as suivit ? ! Demanda-t-elle en colère par l'action qu'avait entreprit son ami.

- Seulement parce que je savais que tu mentais. Et quelle n'a pas été ma surprise en découvrant que tu batifolais avec un inconnu. C'était qui ? Cracha virulemment Sam qui paraissait profondément blessé.

Mais Rachel ne se laissa pas démonter par son expression et sans état d'âmes, elle lâcha fortement :

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Alors maintenant rends moi mes clés, s'il te plaît !

L'autre s'avança à pas feutré jusqu'à elle, le regard attristé et une fois qu'il ne fut qu'à une trentaine de centimètre d'elle, il déclara d'une voix sans appel, ses yeux brillant d'un nouvel éclat :

- Je découvrirais qui c'est et crois-moi sur parole, je ne perdrais pas face à lui !

- Perdre quoi ? Répondit la jeune femme inquiète quant à la portée que pouvait signifier les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Tu le sais parfaitement. Il attrapa sa main dans la sienne et rajouta très sérieusement. Tu verras que la seule personne faîte pour toi, c'est moi.

Puis sur cette parole, il repartit en laissant Rachel totalement choqué sur le parking, ayant dû mal à croire l'évidence de ce que venait de lui confesser Sam.

C'était sûr à présent, ça vie était vraiment loin de ressembler à un conte de fée.

* * *

**Et voilà pour la chapitre 16. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plus après la panne d'inspi que j'ai eu manquerait plus qu'il soit vraiment pas terrible !**

**En tout cas le chapitre 17 est en cours d'écriture et je tâcherais de le déposer le plus rapidement possible !**

**Hésitez pas à déposer une reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :D**

**PS : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de tape qu'il doit y avoir. J'ai les yeux qui voient l'écran un peu flou à vrai dire ^^**


	17. La beauté et les risques d'une idylle

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous !**

**Eh bien voilà après seulement une semaine voici la suite pour "votre" plaisir. Ca doit changée des trois mois d'attente, hein ? ;)**

**Je dois dire que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre qui laisse la température augmenter dans tous les sens du termes. Mais je penses que vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire rien qu'avec le début du chapitre :D**

**Sinon je vous incite à regarder "l'INFO SPECIALE" en bas de page pour avoir quelques spoilers sur le chapitre 18 qui sera bien différent des autres...**

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Jojobjg : Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait drôlement plaisir ! Contente de savoir que tu suis toujours et je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant car c'est avant tout pour les fans que je fais ça ^^**

**Lolo : Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est vraiment sympa ! Sinon à savoir si Sam va découvrir la vérité sur nos deux héros cela reste un mystère mais patience toutes les réponses aux questions viendront en temps et en heure :D**

**XENAGAB : Contente de te savoir encore parmi nous ! Si tu apprécies les moments entre Will et Rachel, tu devrais être servis avec ce chapitre :D Sinon ta façon de réagir vis-à-vis de Sam m'a fait beaucoup alors merci pour tout ^^**

**Theloveuse : Eh ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver ! J'ai été très touché quand tu me dis que tu préfère ma fiction à la série. C'est vraiment le genre de chose qu'on aime lire :) J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite et merci pour ta review.**

**Elinoa : Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais oublié de te répondre dans le chapitre précedent mais voila je le fais maintenant. Sinon pour toi qui attendait la suite, et bien j'espère qu'elle sera à la ahuteur de tes espérances !**

**D'avance, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il reste.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez lui telle une automate, il vint immédiatement à sa rencontre. Elle ne posa à aucun moment son regard sur lui et à la mine soucieuse et amère qu'affichait la brune, Will sentit son inquiétude pour elle grandir de façon exponentielle.

- Rachel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? !

La jeune femme, toujours silencieuse, laissa finalement ses yeux légèrement vitreux tomber dans les prunelles obsédantes de cette homme qui comptait tant pour elle. Elle se mit à contempler chaque ligne de ce visage qu'elle aimait tant frôler du bout des doigts pour déposer par la suite ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une ferveur indécente. Il était celui qu'elle voulait. Elle ne se sentait « faites » pour personne d'autre.

- Réponds-moi s'il te plaît… Tu m'inquiètes…

La douceur et l'angoisse qui perçait dans le timbre chaud de sa voix arrachèrent un cri secret dans le cœur de Rachel qui, subitement, se jeta à corps perdu dans ses bras, poussée par une soudaine envie de s'enivrer dans l'extase avec cet homme extraordinaire qui se tenait devant elle.

- Rach…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer son prénom que deux bras enlaçaient fermement les contours de sa nuque et qu'une bouche vint épouser la sienne avec l'ardeur d'une volonté nouvelle. Will, déboussolé par une telle action, tenta de repousser la jeune fille à deux reprises mais celle-ci était si résolu à rester accrocher à lui qu'il finit inévitablement par succomber au feu qu'elle faisait naître en lui.

Il laissa alors sa langue rencontrer la sienne avec un plaisir indiscutable et fit courir ses mains sur la robe de son costume dans des gestes empressés qui témoignaient de son besoin de se noyer en elle. Il savourait chaque délice de la saveur des caresses qui flattaient ses lèvres et de ses mains qui fourrager avec dévotion dans ses cheveux. Elle l'embrassait, le touchait désespérément comme si sa vie en dépendait. Will ne sut pas ce qui troublait autant son amante mais il laissa bien vite ses questions de côté pour se concentrer sur son élève animé d'une ivresse sans pareil. Il laissa sa langue quitter la sienne afin que les deux puissent reprendre leur souffle devenu totalement erratique et collant plus encore, si c'était possible, son corps au sien, il migra jusqu'à la courbe de sa nuque pour y déposer un recueil de tendre morsure grisant chacun des sens de la plus jeune qui gémit de délectation.

Tout d'un coup, cette dernière, qui se perdait dans l'inconscience la plus totale avec cet homme qui ne cessait de la combler, fut repoussée avec frénésie jusqu'à l'embrasure de la cuisine. Une fois dans la pièce, les lèvres de Will capturèrent à nouveau les siennes avec une passion déchirante, embrasant la moindre particule de son être tandis que ses mains laissaient la marque de leur touchée sur sa peau qui frissonnait d'allégresse sous le tissu du vêtement. Dans un mouvement maitrisé il la souleva du sol pour la coucher sans plus de cérémonie sur la table sans quitter la satisfaction qu'il avait de goûter sa bouche encore et encore.

Les mains de la jeune fille empoignèrent avec force le dos de son compagnon avant d'entamer des mouvements de hanches des plus éloquents, intimant à leur deux corps frustrés et pantelants de s'unir dans une danse déchaîner. Elle pouvait sentir la bosse tendu de son pantalon frôler impudemment son bas ventre dans une lenteur engageante. Elle commença alors à ôter fébrilement les boutons de son pantalon puis n'en pouvant plus, elle déclara dans une supplique étouffée :

- Prends-moi ! Je t'en pris Will… Fais-le maintenant.

En accord avec ses envies, Will se détacha d'elle quelques seconde pour passer ses mains sous le fin tissu de sa robe afin de retirer le sous-vêtement qui couvrait son intimité. Une fois découverte, il repartit à l'assaut de sa nuque, de ses tempes, de ses lèvres laissant l'une de ses mains descendre légèrement son pantalon et son boxer pendant que l'autre maintenait fermement les hanches de la jeune femme contre son bas-ventre. Placer entre ses deux jambes, son membres tendu entre la chaleur de ses cuisses, il fut totalement troublé par l'image de Rachel s'offrant impudemment à lui. Instinctivement, il passa avec vivacité ses bras sous son dos, la souleva pour la rapprocher plus près de lui jusqu'à ce que leur front se retrouve plaqué l'un contre l'autre.

Dans un regard mutuel empli de désir, de plaisir et d'excitation en parfaite harmonie, il s'enfonça en elle avec une telle intensité que la jeune femme ne put réfréner le cri de libération qui s'échappa de ses cordes vocal sous le choc de son assaut. Will la suivit, grognant le bonheur qu'il ressentit à fusionner avec son corps dans un spasme d'une sensualité addictive. Les jambes de la jeune femme l'entourèrent ardemment sous une étreinte possessive tandis qu'il commença à bouger vigoureusement en elle provocant chez l'un et l'autre des gémissements d'une incroyable sensualité. La violence des coups de reins qui s'introduisaient profondément en elle dans un rythme effréné, emmenaient les deux dans les affres et les délices de l'harmonie presque sauvage qui les envahissait. Ils pouvaient sentir chacun de leur battement de cœur pulser dans le filon de leurs veines. Ils s'enivraient de leur souffle chaud qui se mélangeait au rythme de leur respiration des plus saccadés. Ils se dévoraient du regard et restaient hypnotiser par la preuve évidente de leur plaisir qu'ils lisaient sur chaque expression qui s'infiltrait sur les traits de leur visage. Les pupilles assombries et dilatées tentaient de mémoriser les détails de l'ivresse compulsive de leur corps qui se perdait dans les méandres du toucher charnelles. Ils étaient tel un tout liés pour ne pas se séparer.

Égarés dans la suprématie de leur passion qui les poussait à augmenter le rythme des impulsions, ils sentirent l'explosion de la jouissance arriver à grande vitesse. Leurs gémissements enrayés se transformèrent en puissants cris qui passaient, sans pudeur, la barrière de leur lèvre. Finalement après plusieurs va-et-vient, Rachel imprima ses ongles dans la chair du dos de Will et hurla son plaisir entre ses lèvres dans l'avidité d'un baiser acharné. Puis après deux autres heurts, Will se libéra en elle, son soupir de bien-être étouffé alors qu'il suçotait lascivement la langue de sa compagne.

Ils quittèrent la tentation de leur bouche à regret et s'enlacèrent éperdument se laissant bercer par le bruit de leur respiration des plus irréguliers, témoins de l'engouement qui les avait possédés. Will sentit la jeune fille crispé ses doigts sur l'étoffe de son haut et enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il ne pouvait expliquer, ni comprendre réellement ce qu'il venait de se passer, il savait juste qu'ils venaient de se perdre dans les limbes de la luxure d'une envie insatiable. Quand il chercha à se reculer, la prise de Rachel se fit plus insistante et comprenant tout de suite qu'elle refusait de le laisser partir, attendrit, il laissa l'un de ses bras derrière son dos et passa l'autre sous jambes.

Encerclant de ses deux mains la nuque de Will, son visage reposant contre son robuste torse, la brune se laissa porter jusqu'à la chambre où elle fut déposée avec une grande délicatesse sur le lit confortable de la pièce. À ses côtés elle perçut le matelas s'affaisser sous un poids et attendit que des bras passent autour d'elle pour la ramener plus près de ce corps qu'elle aimait tant avoir à sa portée. Les mains de Will caressèrent son dos tendrement, efflorant par moment les contours de ses hanches sous les légers frissons de Rachel qui profitait pleinement de cette instant d'un envoûtement bénéfique.

Après un temps qu'aucun des deux n'auraient pu définir, ils ne surent comment, mais ils recherchèrent à nouveau la bouche de l'autre afin de s'unir une seconde fois. Mais à la différence de leurs ébats qui venaient de se conclure, ils mirent toute la douceur et l'affection qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre, appréciant les caresses languissantes autant que la douceur des gestes qui parcouraient chaque parcelle de leur corps finalement nu. Cette fois-ci, ils firent l'amour comme pour se témoigner de la sincérité et de la profondeur de leur sentiment respectif…

Le lendemain matin pendant que le ciel ombrageux envahissait toutes les plaines du comté, deux corps étreint l'un contre l'autre se soulevait au rythme de leur lente respiration. La jeune femme, très certainement enfermée dans l'un de ses rêves, réveilla inconsciemment Will dans un léger gémissement. Ce dernier ouvrit calmement les paupières pour les poser sur les lignes tourmentées du visage de Rachel. Son bras reposant simplement sur la finesse de la courbe de sa hanche, il décida d'accentuer sa prise pour ramener la veloutée de sa peau plus près de la sienne. Il la maintint résolument auprès de lui, appréciant ce moment à sa juste valeur puis avec bienveillance, il déposa ses lèvres sur son front dans un baiser furtif empli d'une absolue tendresse.

Quand il se retira, il fut heureux de remarquer que l'apaisement teinta à nouveau la beauté de ses traits. Il se mit à la contempler comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle était telle une étoile lui offrant le sentiment de toujours savoir où se raccrocher. Son attachement envers elle était si fort que durant une seconde il laissa la peur de tout perdre prendre le pas sur ses pensées. Ils s'étaient tous deux forgés un monde auquel Will était tant attaché que la crainte qu'un jour celui-ci puisse disparaisse, le poussa à serrer plus fort encore la silhouette gracieuse de son amante.

Spontanément, son corps endormi répondit à sa demande et ses mains vinrent se blottir sur la chaleur de son torse où le cœur de Will ne cessait de battre plus vite alors qu'il la savait aussi proche de lui. Il aurait pu rester des jours et des jours dans ce lit en sa compagnie discutant de ses doutes, ses rêves, ses joies pour finir par lui faire l'amour tel un débauché enivré par l'adoration. Il sentait que l'attachement qu'il lui portait prenait plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure des instants qu'il passait en sa compagnie. Il lui arrivait même de croire que ses sentiments finiraient par avoir raison de lui. Ils étaient si fort, si puissants que ces derniers l'effrayaient plus que de raison. Il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer être séparées d'elle tellement la douleur qu'il ressentait à cette simple idée meurtrissait tout son être.

Il se mit à soupirer d'irritation face au constat de l'homme totalement éperdu qu'il était devenu. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle avait cette faculté de rendre chacune de ses journées si spéciale. Même lorsqu'il était loin d'elle, le seul fait de pensée à elle donnait du baume à son cœur lorsqu'il désespérait. Sa présence lui manquait souvent mais le souvenir de ces moments passés ensemble l'aidait à tenir quand il commençait à se pencher sur les problèmes que cette relation pouvait engendrer. Car à travers la particularité de ce qu'ils vivaient, il sentait au fond de lui que c'était loin d'être une liaison ordinaire. Pas parce qu'il était son professeur mais parce qu'il sentait que l'estime qu'il avait d'elle était bien au-delà des mots parfois. Il avait l'impression d'être, de temps à autres, étrangement connecté à elle.

Perdu dans le fil de ses réflexions nébuleuses, il laissa sa main remonter sinueusement sur le flanc de sa peau, frôlant l'échine de son dos. Ses doigts couraient avec délicatesse et atteignirent finalement la base de sa nuque. Il s'infiltra dans sa chevelure qui retombait allégrement sur son bras où reposait Rachel et massa sereinement les muscles de son cou. Alors qu'il s'appliquait dans ce geste machinal, un léger souffle de contentement s'échappa de la bouche de la brune. Will apprécia beaucoup le visage parfaitement détendu qu'elle afficha au rythme de ses mouvements apaisants. Il la sentit sur le point de s'évader de sa prison de rêve et à cette idée, les questions de la veille qui avaient été complètement éludés, ou à vrai dire complètement oubliées, refirent enfin surface.

Rapidement, Will revit inlassablement la détresse dans son regard lorsqu'elle était arrivé chez lui hier soir. Il n'avait alors, encore à cet instant, aucune idée de ce qui avait pu mettre Rachel dans un tel état mais au vu de la façon dont elle s'était libérée avec lui dans un instinct des plus primitifs, il imaginait fort bien qu'il s'agissait d'une chose qui devait énormément la perturber.

Quand ses petites caresse s'arrêtèrent sans même qu'il en ait conscience, il vit les yeux de sa compagne s'ouvrir lentement. Encore embrumé, ses prunelles mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à lumière de la chambre. Telle une féline, elle s'étira entre les bras de Will qui sourit agréablement face à cette image. Puis le couchant sur le dos, dans une petite voix encore endormi, la tête posée sur son torse, elle souffla simplement :

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Je n'ai pas trop parlé cette nuit ?

Le brun rit gentiment face à la remarque. Il déposa un effleurement de caresse sur son dos et laissant les doigts de l'autre main jouer mécaniquement avec les mèches de ses cheveux, il déclara amuser :

- Non pas cette nuit. Je crois que tu étais bien trop fatigué pour en avoir encore la force.

- Oui… C'est surement ça…

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Rachel les yeux clos reposait à moitié sur le corps de Will, leurs jambes étroitement entremêler. Quant à lui, il laissait son regard divaguer sur la fenêtre et appréciait le décor des veloutes de nuages d'un gris terne tandis qu'il poursuivait ses frôlement sur le corps de son amante.

Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir briser ce silence relaxant qui s'était installé mais au bout d'un moment, après que l'image du visage chamboulé de Rachel ne reviennent une énième fois dans l'esprit de Will, celui-ci s'exclama le ton sage :

- Je sais que tu préfèrerais certainement ne pas en discuter mais j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier soir.

Il sentit immédiatement le corps de Rachel se crisper à sa déclaration mais n'en tint pas compte et continua :

- J'imagine que ce qu'il s'est passé doit être quelque chose d'assez conséquent et je voudrais vraiment t'aider si tu as des problèmes.

- …

- Rachel, regarde-moi et réponds-moi s'il te plaît. Poursuivit-il doucement alors qu'il sentait l'une des mains de la jeune fille se cramponner avec force à sa peau comme elle refusait de relever la tête vers lui préférant l'enfouir sur la peau de son buste.

- Je… Je sais que tu ne cherches qu'à… comprendre. Elle murmura si bas que Will dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre la suite. Et je sais aussi qu'il est impératif que je t'en parle… Mais…mais j'ai peur de la réaction que tu pourrais avoir. Ça risque d'être difficile à vivre pour toi aussi.

- Comment ça ? Ça a encore un lien avec Sue ?

- Malheureusement… non.

_« Malheureusement ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être bien plus sérieux que les manigances de Sue ? »_

La jeune fille finit par se détacher du corps de son professeur pour s'asseoir en tailleur à ses côtés. Le regard extrêmement sérieux et à la fois troublé, elle soupira :

- C'est à propos de Sam…

Will, vivement intrigué et inquiet, s'assit à son tour contre le boit de la tête de lit et ne dit rien, préférant laisser la jeune femme allait au bout de son discours.

- Je crois… En faîtes, je sais maintenant qu'il tient à moi plus qu'à _une amie_.

Will encaissa sans un mot et la laissa raconter l'après-midi qu'avaient passé les deux à faire de la tyrolienne et comment Sam l'avait embrassé par surprise. Elle lui répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait dit juste après et déclara qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre incident de la sorte jusqu'à ce soir. Même s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé, les paroles qu'ils avaient prononcées laissaient tout à fait comprendre l'idée qu'il avait en tête. De plus, ce dernier faisait à présent persister une menace sur eux puisqu'il avait fait comprendre qu'il saurait tôt ou tard avec qui Rachel avait passé la soirée.

Au fer et à mesure que son discours avait avancé, Rachel n'avait pas pu soutenir son regard, celui-ci étant trop pénétrant à son goût. Elle avait vu de très légers changements sur ses traits qu'il avait dû tenté de masquer du mieux possible mais, le connaissant bien maintenant, elle savait quand la colère commençait rapidement à s'emparer de lui.

Une fois son monologue terminé, un mutisme dérangeant plana dans l'air lourd en tension. Rachel n'osait relever le visage vers Will de peur de ce qu'elle y verrait mais elle ne put échapper à ce moment lorsqu'il lâcha, le timbre profondément tremblant :

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ça plus tôt ?

- J'ai voulu le faire mais j'avais vraiment peur de la réaction que tu aurais face à tous ça étant donné la position complexe dans laquelle on est toi et moi. Je savais que tu trouverais affreusement frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire…

Will réellement énervé à présent se leva d'un coup sec de son matelas pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce pendant trois bonne minutes, une main ne cessant de frotter son visage dans un geste de contrariété.

- Will, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose ! Le supplia-t-elle la voix brisée de le voir aussi préoccupé. Elle n'aimait pas ce silence ni le voir déambuler oubliant jusqu'à sa présence. Elle avait besoin qu'il s'adresse à elle à cet instant où elle se sentait si désemparée.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque, en réponse à sa demande, il s'arrêta brusquement au bord du lit. Debout face à elle, il vissa ses orbes bleus grise dans les siennes et lâcha :

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?...

Rachel resta perplexe face à ses mots. Elle vit alors Will prendre une longue inspiration comme si les prochains mots qu'il allait prononcés lui faisait douloureusement mal. Il déclara alors, prestement, comme pour s'en débarrasser :

- Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

- Je… Quoi ?... Non ! Enfin c'est mon ami et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup mais je pense que tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est. J'avais crut avoir été suffisamment claire sur… sur ce que tu représentes pour moi…

Elle s'apprêta à baisser les yeux face à l'éclat perçant qui la fixait si intensément qu'elle en perdait tous ses moyens. Et à cette seconde, la voix de Will, sèche et avivé d'une certaine chaleur, l'interrompit avant son mouvement :

- Ne détourne pas le regard.

L'esprit et le corps de Rachel obéirent à l'appel de l'homme qui était alors tel un port d'attache. Rachel s'aperçut d'un flamboyant bouleversement qui transperça chacun de ses traits et en fut démesurément touchée. Puis, d'un geste qui tenait plus du réflexe, elle se mit à genoux sur le lit et tendit calmement les bras vers lui. Ce dernier n'esquissa pas un froissement de muscles face à sa requête laissant son regard pénétrer son esprit.

Pas découragé pour si peu, Rachel s'avança un peu plus au bord du lit. Une fois qu'il fut à sa portée, séparé par quelques infimes centimètres, elle enroula ses bras fermement autour de son cou. Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent avec délectation avant que la jeune femme ne colle tout son corps au sien laissant ses seins frotter le torse de son amant tandis qu'elle sentait son membre durcir rapidement contre son bassin.

Leurs respirations s'intensifièrent à vive allure sous le petit jeu lancé par la plus jeune. Elle sentait qu'il était sur le point de craquer, qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'emparer de ses lèvres et que ses deux bras ballants viendraient vite caresser avec ardeur sa peau frémissante. Elle en était persuadée et son instinct ne la trompa pas.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Will pour passer une main dans sa chevelure pour embrasser la saveur exquise de sa langue et goûter la douceur sucré de ses lèvres tandis qu'il laissait son bras droit s'enrouler autour de sa taille, soutenant des caresses sur l'intégralité de son dos. Hâtivement, il souleva son corps en attrapant ses cuisses et déposa un flot de baiser sur la courbe de sa gorge, sa clavicule, l'arrondie de ses seins comme ils conduisaient leur deux corps tourmentés jusqu'à la douche. Rachel mordit avec ferveur le lobe de son oreille et laissa l'une de ses mains quitter sa nuque pour courir sur la sculpture parfaite de son ventre, s'amusant à descendre et remonter promptement dès que sa main efflorait de très près sa verge. Elle l'entendit grogner de frustration sous ses gestes impétueux et lui rendant grâce, elle empoigna son sexe et entama des mouvements de va-et-vient prononcés alors qu'ils entraient finalement dans la cabine de douche.

Will la plaqua contre le carrelage froid contrastant avec la chaleur qui se répandait dans chaque fibre du corps de son amante. Il délaissa l'une de ses mains qui la soutenait et ouvrit les rivets pour laisser rapidement une pluie d'infini gouttes d'eau s'effondrer sur le feu de leur étreinte. Rachel serra avec plus de force sa taille de ses jambes et il put donc laisser l'une de ses mains jouer avec chaque parcelle de la suavité de sa peau. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau dans des soupirs fébriles tandis que l'eau dégoulinait avec sensualité sur l'entièreté de leur corps.

Ils détachèrent alors leur souffle et dans un regard éloquent, enfiévré, la main de Rachel quitta son membre affermi et Will la pénétra avec lenteur, ce dernier jouissant des traits de la jeune fille qui s'embellissait sous les jougs du plaisir qu'ils s'offraient l'un et l'autre. Ses mouvements appuyés gardèrent un rythme assidu comme il s'enfonçait pleinement en elle. Des cris étouffés s'échappèrent alors de Rachel qui avait du mal à retenir la béatitude qui s'imposait partout en elle et qui embrumait totalement son esprit. Ils se laissèrent emporter par leur fougue pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'un et l'autre arrivent au paroxysme de leur désir, rugissant presque leur plaisir au même instant.

Tous deux à bout de souffle, Rachel se décrocha de Will pour remettre pieds à terre. Mais leur ivresse avait été d'une telle intensité qu'elle sentit ses jambes tremblantes se dérober sous son poids. Elle fut, bien évidemment, immédiatement rattraper par Will qui la maintint d'un bras tombant sur la chute de ses reins. Il se tint à ses côtés et attrapa son menton pour tourner sa tête dans sa direction. Avec une étincelle dans le regard que Rachel n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui la désarçonna comme jamais, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux preuve évidente d'un sentiment sur lequel elle préféra ne pas mettre de mot afin de préserver sa santé mentale.

Il la relâcha, la respiration saccadé, et murmura dans le coulis de l'eau qui fouettait délicatement leur peau :

- Tournes-toi. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Comprenant tout de suite ce qu'il insinuait, la jeune femme n'émis aucune objection. Elle lui offrit son dos et s'écartant quelques instants d'elle, il attrapa le savon posé à l'entrée de la cabine et revint rapidement. Excessivement proche d'elle, il enduit ses mains du produit et dans une petite salve de légers baiser sur la courbe de son épaule jusqu'à son cou, il massa chaque zone qui passait sous ses mains adroites. Il descendit sur tout son corps avec une lenteur enivrante, n'oubliant aucun recoin de sa peau.

Dans une conscience floue, Rachel se sentit retourner pour refaire face à Will. Alors qu'il maculait encore ses mains, la brune tendit les siennes vers lui afin qu'elle lui procure le même bien. Celui-ci sourit agréablement et répondit à son souhait. Ils se savonnèrent gracieusement tout le corps pendant une dizaine de minutes, coupant leurs frictions pour mieux s'embrasser et s'oublier sous la chaleur du liquide transparent.

Ils sortirent l'un derrière l'autre de la douche. Will attrapa deux serviettes, en noua une à sa taille et entoura l'autre autour du corps de la plus jeune. Ils se tinrent enlacés devant la glace quelque peu embué et contemplèrent le reflet estompé de leur silhouette. Le brun qui laissait trôner son torse contre son dos, déposa sa mâchoire contre sa tempe dans un soupir de contentement. Il se mit à balancer posément leur deux corps et fredonner l'air d'une mélodie bien connu de Rachel. (Hello World – Lady Antebellum)

_Well hello world__  
__How you been__  
__Good to see you, my old friend__  
__Sometimes I feel as cold as steel__  
__And broken like I'm never gonna heal__  
__And I see a light, a little grace, a little faith unfurls__  
__Well hello world_

Il stoppa son chant à cet instant et coupant net leurs mouvements, Will attrapa son regard à travers le miroir puis murmura étonnement calme :

- Je sais que la relation que l'on partage n'est pas facile à vivre tous les jours. Je sais qu'elle donne parfois l'impression de créer plus de problèmes que de les régler. Mais je sais surtout que c'est l'une des rares choses dans ma vie qui arrive à me rendre réellement heureux.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Rachel tout à fait confuse.

- Que si tu veux vraiment continuer tout ça, il va falloir rapidement régler cette histoire concernant Sam.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Continua-t-elle assez anxieuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'il est ton ami et qu'il compte pour toi. Je ne vais pas te demander d'éviter de le voir sous prétexte qu'il a un faible pour toi. Je ne vais pas non plus m'amuser à agir différemment avec lui en classe même si l'idée qu'il t'ait embrassé à tendance à bien m'énerver…

Rachel sourit agréablement face à la jalousie touchante de Will, qui poursuivit le ton toujours sérieux mais où tremblait cette fois-ci une lourde pointe d'émotion :

- Mais il va falloir que tu lui fasses comprendre ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui. Parce que, comme tu l'as dit, je ne peux rien faire. Ce que je vais te dire va surement te paraître égoïste mais je refuse de te partager avec qui que se soit et encore moins de laisser quelqu'un te prendre à moi.

La jeune femme enserra un peu plus ses bras autour des siens et entrecroisa leurs doigts qui reposaient sur son ventre. Avec une légère pression rassurante tandis qu'elle laissait frotter tranquillement son visage contre sa joue, elle murmura finement :

- Crois-moi, rien de tout ça n'arrivera. J'irai parler à Sam dès Lundi, c'est promis. Tu n'as pas à te faire de souci, d'accord ?

- Je sais. Je te fais confiance.

- Je préfère ça ! Plaisanta-t-elle gaiement juste avant qu'il ne se mette à taquiner son corps de chatouille face à son impertinence.

Ils passèrent ensuite tout le reste de la matinée dans une ambiance très décontracté ne laissant plus leurs problèmes gâchés une seule minute du temps qu'il leur restait. Ils déambulèrent à leur gré dans l'appartement, petit-déjeunèrent joyeusement et dansèrent pendant un long moment dans le salon sur des mélodies entraînantes, enchaînant toutes sortes de mouvement rocambolesque qui faisaient place à chaque fois à de grands éclats de rire de la part des deux. Ces moments si simple étaient-ils, leurs offraient le sentiment d'un bonheur enfin conquis.

Vers onze heures, il fut temps pour Rachel de rentrer chez elle. Will la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte pour partir, il la plaqua contre le bois et entourant son visages de ses deux mains, il l'embrassa avec passion. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, le front posé l'un contre l'autre, Rachel lança malicieusement :

- C'est ta façon de me dire que je vais te manquer ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Hmm… J'aime beaucoup.

Puis elle déposa un dernier baiser à la commissure de son sourire, lui promis de l'appeler dès demain et quitta, à regret, l'appartement de Will.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la maison, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit ses deux pères l'interpeller dès qu'elle eu mis un pied dans le hall. Elle les rejoint à la cuisine, les salua simplement en embrassant l'un et l'autre et s'assit sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir centrale.

- Vous préparez quoi ?

- « Je » prépare un Gratin de Pomme de Terre pendant que ton père s'amuse à traîner dans mes pattes depuis une demi-heure maintenant. Déclara David légèrement exaspéré, s'affairant à ajouté la crème à son plat.

- J'aime te voir utiliser tes mains pour toutes sortes d'activité.

- Eh, oh ! Je suis là ! Alors les phrases bizarres, en privé s'il te plaît p'pa.

- Comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu dire pire. Répondit Mike amusé par le regard faussement dégoûté de sa fille.

- Sinon, ma chérie, c'était bien cette petite soirée chez Kurt ? Poursuivit David sur un autre sujet.

- Ah, oui ! Super ! On a fait des reprises de quelques comédies musicales, c'était vraiment sympa. Les dupa-t-elle avec un certain savoir faire maintenant.

- Tant mieux. Sinon Sam à appeler à deux reprises ce matin. Il semblait assez nerveux… Vous vous êtes disputé ?

À la pensée de Sam et de toutes ses révélations, Rachel sentit l'inquiétude et une certaine tristesse l'envahir. Elle avait peur que le garçon ne veuille pas comprendre ses sentiments non-partagés mais elle se sentait assez mal à l'idée de le repousser et de risquer d'effriter son coeur. Surtout qu'au regard du sérieux dont il avait fait preuve, elle savait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

- Non, on… on ne s'est pas disputé mais… disons qu'on a quelques _divergences_ à régler…

- Ce n'est rien de grave, j'espère ? Parce qu'à la mine que tu affiches, je…

- Vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y a rien de dramatique, on va arranger tout ça.

- Très bien. Mais si tu veux nous en parler, Mike et moi on est là, tu le sais ?

- Bien sur que je le sais, papa. Conclut-elle sur un sourire franc.

La famille Berry déjeuna par la suite agréablement autour de la table du Salon et vers treize heures, la petite brune appela Kurt pour lui donner rendez-vous au Lima Bean vers quatorze heures avec Mercedes. Elle ne téléphona cependant pas à Sam, ne se sentant pas encore la force de lui faire face. C'était bien trop tôt.

Les trois compères se retrouvèrent devant le café et entrèrent jovialement dans les lieux. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à parler de toute la journée d'hier qui semblait être imprimée dans les mémoires. Les discussions allaient bon train puis dérivant sur quelques relations de couples possibles de leurs camarades, Kurt comme un illuminé se tourna vivement vers Rachel :

- Au fait, toi ! On n'a pas fini notre discussion d'hier !

- Oh non pas maintenant Kurt, s'il te plaît.

Rachel se renfrogna tellement et devint d'un coup si étrange que les deux autres la regardèrent plus sérieusement avant que Kurt ne reprenne gentiment :

- Il y a un problème ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, non…

- Rachel, je crois qu'avec Kurt, on te connaît suffisamment maintenant. Rien que le fait qu'il ne soit pas là aujourd'hui est plutôt étrange quand on voit le temps que vous passez ensemble tous les deux.

- Elle a raison. Explique-nous. On est ami après tout, non ?

Face à cette déclaration, le sourire flétrit de Rachel revint comme par miracle alors qu'elle se rendait compte du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru dans ses relations avec les autres. Elle avait à présent de véritables amis et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux.

Donc, sachant pertinemment qu'elle pouvait faire confiance aux deux, elle se décida à leur parler de Sam et seulement de Sam, omettant consciencieusement de parler du fait qu'il l'avait surpris avec _quelqu'un_. Avec un peu de chance peut être pourrait-il l'aidé à tuer ça dans l'œuf.

Elle leur conta l'histoire du Samedi après-midi, du baiser qu'il lui avait donné et comment elle l'avait repoussé parce qu'elle ne voyait en lui que son meilleur ami. Elle leur dit que pendant deux semaines il avait fait comme si de rien n'était avant de leur faire part des mots qu'il avait prononcé à son attention hier soir.

Son monologue ne fut brisé que par des « Oh » retentissant, des exclamations compulsives de ses deux camarades face à ses déclarations puis une fois terminé, elle leur déclara en guise de conclusion non résolue :

- Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

Kurt et Mercedes se jetèrent des coups d'œil hésitant, gardant ostensiblement le silence.

- Je vois. Vous n'avez rien pour moi. Déclara la brune défaitiste, en laissant tomber lentement sa tête sur la table dans un soupir théâtral.

- Écoute, c'est vrai que Mercedes et moi, on n'est pas spécialiste là-dedans parce que les déclarations on en voit pas souvent passer mais je pense que n'importe qui te dirait qu'il faut que tu montres claires et rapidement si tu n'as pas les même intentions que lui.

- Je le sais bien. Le problème c'est comment lui dire. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir. Répliqua-t-elle en relevant le visage.

- Tu sais, ça arrivera de toute manière. Cela dit il vaut mieux faire ça vite avant qu'il ne continue à y croire et qu'il en souffre plus encore après.

- Et je fais comment si je le perds ?

Rachel sentit brusquement sa voix se troubler violemment et ses yeux pétillèrent de quelques larmes qui semblèrent vouloir tracer leurs routes sinueuses sur ses joues. Elle vit ses amis la regarder tristement et dans un accord tacites entres les deux, Mercedes conclut :

- C'est un risque à prendre.

* * *

Le lundi matin quand Rachel arriva sur le parking du lycée en avance, elle resta quelques minutes entourées par les sons des différents genres de chansons qui défilaient tout en tentant de contrôler l'angoisse qui s'emparait d'elle à mesure que la discussion avec Sam se rapprochait. À aucun moment du week-end, elle n'avait daigné répondre à ses coups-fils et ses texto qui lui demandaient toujours de le rappeler, qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent. Mais Rachel ne s'était jamais sentit la force de lui répondre et encore moins lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur par téléphone interposé.

Depuis son après-midi avec Kurt et Mercedes, elle se sentait horriblement mal et seul l'appel à Will la veille au soir avait put la rassurer avant de s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'au réveil, ce matin, toutes ses préoccupations reprennent le dessus. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui donner de faux espoirs. Si elle ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'il voulait, elle lui devait au moins de se montrer honnête. Pour elle, pour lui et aussi pour Will.

À cet instant, elle releva son regard fixé sur le volant pour voir à travers le pare-brise qu'une multitude d'élève arrivait en grand nombre signe que les cours n'allaient plus trop tarder à commencer. Dans toute cette foule qu'elle ne cessait de dévisager, elle remarqua à une vingtaine de mètre où elle était garée, le véhicule de son professeur qui venait tout juste de se garer.

Elle l'observa descendre, attraper ses affaires sur son siège arrière et tout devint alors plus limpide. Comme si poser ses yeux sur sa personne l'aidait toujours à faire ses choix même si ceux-ci étaient loin d'être les plus faciles qui soient. Elle savait que cette situation devait le faire souffrir au moins tout autant qu'elle cependant il avait su se montrer raisonnable malgré le trouble et l'emportement qu'il avait et devait toujours ressentir.

Elle descendit de voiture et attendit devant son capot que Will arrive enfin sa hauteur. Elle vit immédiatement son visage si sérieux, éclairé d'un sourire enjôleur qu'il effaça rapidement pour ne créer aucun doute. Elle le rejoint dans la marche et séparé par un bon mètre, Will entama la conversation le ton bas couvert par le brouhaha des élèves et professeurs se garant ou déambulant pour entrer au lycée.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Paniqué, angoissé et complètement dérouté mais à part ça tout va bien.

- C'était une question idiote. Désolé. Répliqua-t-il dans une moue d'excuse.

- Non, c'est moi. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs comme tu peux t'en douter.

- Je comprends… Ecoute, je ne peux pas te promettre que tout se passera bien mais je pense - pour l'avoir épier bien malgré moi quand il était avec toi - qu'il ne prendra pas le risque de perdre ton amitié même si tu ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'il veut.

- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle presque suppliante.

- J'en suis persuadé. Il faudrait être un fou pour t'écarter délibérément de sa vie.

- Merci. Termina-t-elle sincèrement alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au détour du couloir qui les séparerait pour rejoindre leur classe respective et dans un simple murmure, elle rajouta plein d'espoir :

- Tu me retrouveras à midi dans la réserve ?

- Je serais peut être un peu en retard mais je te retrouverais là-bas.

- À tout à l'heure alors.

Puis sur un sourire chaleureux, ils se quittèrent pour la matinée, Will ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévorer sa silhouette du regard avec qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Alors qu'il rejoignait le cours d'Espagnol, il espéra sincèrement que tout se passerai bien pour Rachel car malgré qu'il n'appréciait que très moyennement les sentiments de Sam à son égard, la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était la voir souffrir.

Les deux premières heures de la matinée furent comme un supplice pour la brune qui savait qu'à dix heures, elle partagerait son premier cours de la journée avec Sam. Plus elle s'approchait de l'heure plus sa nervosité se traduisait l'intégralité de son corps et son esprit qui n'arriverait à aucun moment à se concentrer sur les leçons du jour.

La sonnerie retentit laissant la marée d'adolescents rejoindre les couloirs et différentes Cour pour profiter de leurs quinze minutes de pause. Préférant rester seul, la jeune femme rejoint directement la salle de mathématique où avait lieu son prochain cours espérant qu'il n'y aurait encore personne et surtout pas Sam.

Arrivé à destination, aux deuxième étages, elle fut heureuse, premièrement de ne voir aucune âme vagabonde et deuxième que la salle de classe soit ouverte. Elle rejoint directement sa place et s'installa tout en sortant quelques partitions de musique afin de se distraire le temps que le cours ne débute. Se fut malheureusement peine perdu alors elle préféra se déplacer jusqu'à la fenêtre du fond et laisser son regard dériver sur tous les élèves rassemblés dans la Cour principale de l'école. Elle repéra quelques uns de ses camarades de la chorale mais Sam restait introuvable.

Comme elle était dos à l'entrée, elle ne le vit pas arriver et fut prise d'un grand quand cette voix bien connue héla son prénom.

- Sam…

Face à lui, les deux se guettèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, chacun restant immobile dans un silence incommodant. Rachel ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire face au garçon qui paraissait extrêmement mais surtout bizarrement détendu. Celui-ci finit par dépasser l'ouverture de la porte, déposa ses affaires sur la table à côté des siennes et vint finalement à ses côtés dans un mutisme prolongé posant son regard sur le décor de la cohue des mouvements des gens.

- C'est comme une immense fourmilière. Regarde-les... Tous recherchant un semblant d'affection et d'un respect qu'ils ne sont même pas capable d'offrir en retour. C'est vraiment pathétique…

Rachel resta totalement déconcertée face aux paroles du blond. Elle ignorait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête mais sa réplique l'abasourdie tant qu'elle en avait presque peur. La façon dont il avait parlé, laissait transparaître une certaine froideur accompagné d'un dégoût qu'il ne semblait pas ressentir que pour les visages qu'il parcourait des yeux.

En ayant assez de cette situation, la brune l'appela la voix douce mais n'eut aucune réponse, l'autre étant trop obnubilé par les allés et venus des lycéens. Elle retenta alors sa chance plus sereine et cette fois-ci, Sam vira ses orbes aux siens d'une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur son visage. Elle sillonnait la globalité de ses lignes faciales et Rachel n'y vit rien pas même l'ombre de la plus infime émotion. Il était totalement impassible et c'est de cette même façon qu'il prolongea ses troublantes paroles :

- Tu vaux bien mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre eux… Tu vaux bien mieux que moi.

- Sam ! Arrêt,e bon sang ? ! Tu m'inquiètes…

L'autre s'esclaffa d'un rire forcené bien loin de sa joie de vivre habituelle et continua avec ce timbre terne et distant, déplaçant de nouveau ses iris sur la transparence de la fenêtre :

- Je suppose que tu veux que l'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé Vendredi ?

- Oui, c'est ça…

- Et bien, vas-y. Je t'écoute…

- …

La jeune fille se sentait profondément déconfite face à l'attitude du blond qui semblait bien loin d'ici laissant une personnalité bien différente, de ce qu'elle avait vu de lui, prendre possession de son corps.

- Alors ?

- Tu pourrais au moins me regarder ! S'emporta-t-elle malgré elle.

Dans un automatisme assez inquiétant, il pivota pour lui faire front laissant ses yeux toujours dénué de la moindre émotion.

- Voilà. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de mieux du garçon, Rachel se lança :

- Sam, tout d'abord je voulais que tu saches que j'ai été très touchée par ce que tu m'as dit Vendredi soir. Même si sur le coup j'en aie été assez effrayé, au bout du compte ça m'a vraiment ému. Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à tes appels ni à tes messages ce week-end – et je m'excuse pour ça – mais je n'avais pas le courage de faire ça par téléphone. Je tiens vraiment à toi, c'est vrai ! Tu peux me croire pour ça ! Mais… le problème c'est que je ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments que toi…

- Je crois aussi que le problème majeur est que tu es déjà prise, non ?

Enfin, même s'il restait comme indifférent, une certaine colère sous jacente pointa le bout de son nez sur les traits du garçon.

- Oui… Murmura-t-elle en baissant une seconde le regard à l'image de son professeur qui traversa son esprit.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

- Tout simplement parce que je n'ai mis personne au courant. Il n'y a que toi à présent.

- Je suppose que ce garçon doit être très spécial alors…

- Il l'est. Lâcha-t-elle sincèrement provocant un léger tic nerveux qui crispa la mâchoire du blond. Même si elle n'aima pas être le déclencheur de la souffrance de Sam, il devait comprendre que cette autre personne dans sa vie dont il ignorait l'identité, était le seul avec qui elle voulait être. Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

- Très bien. Tu sembles avoir fait un choix. Je ne pense pas être capable de te faire changer d'avis _au jour d'aujourd'hui_ alors on va en rester là.

- Et… Et c'est tout ? L'interrogea-t-elle interloqué face à la désinvolture dont il faisait preuve.

Mais l'hébétude fut bien vite remplacer par un profond sentiment de tristesse devant la fermeté de la tirade qu'il prononça par la suite.

- Non, ce n'est pas tout. J'aimerais que l'on s'éloigne un peu pendant quelques temps.

Elle reçut cette déclaration comme un coup violent à l'estomac et alors qu'elle tentait de balbutier un « Pourquoi ? » qui avait dû mal à franchir ses lèvres, l'autre rajouta :

- J'ai besoin de faire le point et ta présence ne pourra en aucun cas m'aider. Je suis désolé mais tu dois me laisser du temps. Je crois que c'est la seule chose qu'il te reste à m'offrir maintenant.

Rachel sentit les larmes remonter aux coins de ses yeux face à l'implacabilité du discours de Sam mais les retint de toutes ses forces. Ce n'était pas à elle de pleurer ou de s'apitoyer. Elle l'avait repoussé et devait à présent assumer ce qu'elle avait engendré. De chaque choix découlait des conséquences et la sienne était de loin la dernière qu'elle voulait explorer.

Sans un regard pour elle, Sam partit rejoindre sa place alors que la sonnerie qui concluait la pause retentissait. Les élèves débarquèrent les uns après les autres dans la salle de classe, dans un bruit assourdissant qui accentua son mal-être alors que la seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu à cet instant aurait été de s'évaporer dans le néant pour ne réapparaître qu'à midi afin de rejoindre Will. Elle avait besoin de lui tout de suite.

Quand Mr. Harris pénétra dans la classe, les voix s'estompèrent et chacun rejoins sa place. Extrêmement mal à l'aise et attristé par la façon dont s'était terminée sa conversation avec Sam, elle sentit tout de suite qu'il allait appliquer à la lettre ce qu'il lui avait dit. Son comportement montrait qu'il essayait déjà de se détaché d'elle, lui montrant une partie de son dos au lieu de son profil généralement ébloui par son sourire disparut.

Dans l'heure, les copies du test passées furent rendues et alors que le professeur arrivait pour tendre son devoir à Sam, Rachel fut sur le qui-vive jusqu'à ce que la feuille soit simplement posée sur leur bureau pour laisser apparaître en rouge la note B.

- C'est du bon travail Mr. Evans. Continuez comme cela et tout se passera bien pour vous.

Puis le professeur repartit dans sa distribution.

Rachel voulut immédiatement le féliciter cependant elle fut vite stopper dans son élan lorsque froidement Sam déclara d'une voix qui intimait de ne rien rajouter derrière :

- Merci de m'avoir aidé à potasser mais je pense que ça devrait aller pour les révisions dorénavant.

Elle reçut cette remarque comme une claque en pleine figure et resta ensuite prostrée pendant tout le reste du cours.

Finalement juste un peu avant midi, la sonnerie résonna dans les locaux du lycée. Sam s'empressa de rapidement ranger ses affaires, de s'éclipser à toute allure sans une ombre d'intérêt pour la petite brune qui sentit cette fois-ci la force impitoyable de son amertume prendre le pas sur elle.

Elle cavala à travers les corridors, descendit les deux étages et rejoins les bâtiments situé au Sud pour se diriger directement vers la Cour Sud. À l'extérieur, elle courut le long du petit chemin, dévala les escaliers en risquant de tomber puis face à la vue qui s'étendait devant elle, elle se cramponna au muret, le corps tout tremblant, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle était en très bonne voie pour perdre son meilleur ami.

Ses coudes à présent posé sur le béton du mur, enfouissant sa tête entre ses deux mains, elle ferma ses paupières, les traits du visage remplit de peine. Les nuages froids et blafards s'accordaient en parfait harmonie avec son état d'esprit, poussant de plus en plus le flot de ses larmes à s'échapper de ses prunelles assombries.

Elle était sur le point de craquer lorsque la poigne de deux mains vint trouver sa place sur ses épaules dans une pression apaisante. Elle ne se tourna pas pour lui faire face mais attrapa simplement l'une de ses mains dans la sienne tandis que l'autre bras de Will s'enroula autour de sa poitrine. Son parfum vint frôler agréablement ses narines avant qu'elle ne perçoive la sensation d'un doux baiser sur sa tempe. Il se tenait droitement dans son dos de toute sa stature rassurante.

Elle ignorait comment il faisait ça mais sa seule présence lui offrait le réconfort dont elle avait cruellement besoin. Elle s'abandonna dans la chaleur de son étreinte, préférant mettre de côté son chagrin qui semblait s'estomper au fur et à mesure que Will resserrait sa prise sur elle comme pour lui insuffler sa propre force.

Sa tête retomba mollement contre son torse alors que dans un murmure légèrement couvert par le vent, Will demanda le timbre adoucit :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune femme mit quelque secondes à répondre, les mots ayant du mal à traverser sa gorge. Puis dans une plainte qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement, elle finit par lâcher :

- Il veut s'éloigner et j'ignore s'il voudra un jour revenir vers moi…

Will touché par le trouble et l'émotivité de sa voix, embrassa une nouvelle fois sa tempe, ses cheveux et passa ses deux bras autour de la courbe de ses reins, témoignant avec force qu'il était là pour elle et qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Quoiqu'il arrive…

Il vit du coin de l'œil une simple et unique larme rouler sur la joue de Rachel. Il ne la toucha pas mais souffla alors dans la brise du vent :

- Ça va aller. Je suis avec toi, tout ira bien.

Puis n'échangeant plus un mot pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent là, à contempler le paysage, les tourments de cœur de la jeune fille à présent soulagés.

A suivre...

* * *

**C'est terminé pour le chap 17 mais le chap 18 est déjà en route alors vous faîtes pas trop de soucis !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il reste toujours dans la lignée de mes écrit.**

**Alors sinon :" Est-ce que Sam va-t-il laisser tomber si facilement ?"**

**"Comment Rachel va vivre l'éloignement entre eux ?"**

**"Sam découvrira-t-il le secret de l'idylle de Rachel et Will ?"**

**"Saurons-nous quels seront les plans de Karofsky ?"**

**Toutes ses questions n'auront pas toutes une réponses dans le prochain chapitre mais d'ici trois à quatres vous les aurez !**

**(INFO SPECIALE : Le chapitre 18 sera bien différent des autres car exceptionellement et pour une seule fois je me concentrerai seulement sur les pensées de SAM ! Il s'agit d'une idée prévu depuis longtemps et qui a, bien évidemment, son rôle à jouer pour le déroulement de l'histoire. Je peux même vous dire que le prochain chapitre s'intitule : "Dans la tête de Sam")**

**N'hésitez pas à déposez une review, c'est toujours très apprécié ^^**

**A bientôt (on va essayer dans pas trop longtemps)**


	18. Dans la tête de Sam

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Alors voila comme promis ce petit chapitre "Spécial" centrée sur ce bon vieux Sam. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce moment exclusif dans l'esprit du blondinet. **

**C'était un chapitre important à mes yeux car je voulais avant tout que vous, mes lecteurs, puissiez comprendre un peu mieux le personnage de Sam tel que je le vois dans mon histoire. Je voulais créer un sentiment d'empathie plus fort le concernant car il est un personnage avec un rôle décisif dans ma fiction. Au fur et à mesure de mes écrits je me suis attaché de plus en plus à lui et j'ai tenté – du mieux possible – de le retranscrire dans ce chapitre « spécial ».**

**Donc sur ces petites remarques, je vous laisse découvrir la suite en espérant sincérèment que vous aimerez mon travail ;)**

**Réponses au reviews : Xenagab : T'es toujours là toi, hein ? Et t'as l'air bien mordu ^^ Merci pour ta review qui m'a lâcher un petit rire. Je suis comme toi, je supporte pas le Finchel. Sinon pour Sam je crois que je vais te laisser découvrir ce chapitre qui devrait t'aider à mieux le comprendre :)**

**Lolo : T'inquiète pas pour Sam, c'est moi qui lui dit quoi faire XD En tout cas merci pour ta review et je suis ravi si ce chapitre t'a plu ! Ca fait plaisir.**

**missbella18 : Je suis vraiment contente de te retrouver parmi nous et tes trois reviews m'ont beaucoup touchées. En tout cas je suis contente si tu es toujours "aussi fan" et si choisit l'étrange noël de Mr Jack c'est bien parce que j'adore aussi ce film :p. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.**

**LittleMissSunshine : Merci pour ta review car elle sont toujours apprécié. Et surtout c'est sympa les commentaires constructifs, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. J'espère que celui-ci sera moins lourd mais c'est vrai que j'affectionne beaucoup décrire avec précisions les situations. Faudrait que je me calme :D J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre spécial sur Sam et à bientôt j'espère ;)**

**Camille.T : Une nouvelle venue ! C'est cool ça. Ba écoute la suite la voilà et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Thanksgiving, cette journée rendant l'action de grâce tous les quatrièmes jeudi de Novembre, arrivait dans deux jours maintenant. Il n'était pas particulièrement amateur des fêtes de famille mais Sam était prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à sa mère et son petit-frère.

L'après-midi de cours était déjà presque terminer la cloche sonnerait d'ici un bon quart d'heure le libérant de son cours d'Histoire. Il devait comme d'habitude retrouver le Glee club qu'il n'avait finalement pas eu à quitter après la note obtenu au devoir de Math il y avait plus de trois semaines maintenant. Il partageait son cours avec Finn, Mike, Quinn, Artie et Kurt. Il était assis à côté de ce dernier qui était devenu à ses yeux un véritable ami en l'espace de deux mois. Il l'appréciait parce qu'il était un garçon plein d'entrain, de joie vivre et d'une force morale à toute épreuve. Et lorsqu'on savait tout ce que Karofsky lui avait fait vivre, cela forçait le respect. Il n'avait pu en être témoin mais les discours des autres avaient été suffisamment éloquents pour qu'il comprenne la portée des problèmes qu'il avait dû vivre.

Cela dit malgré toutes ses grandes qualités, il lui restait un défaut qui avait tendance à l'irriter quelque peu ses dernières semaines. Celui-ci prenait sans cesse un malin plaisir à mettre son grain de sel dans sa vie privé. Le blond savait qu'il faisait toujours ça pour donner un coup de main mais au vue de la situation actuelle, Kurt ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Il avait bien vite été mis au courant de la situation entre lui et Rachel qui perdurait depuis trois semaines déjà. Il avait remarqué rapidement la distance que Sam avait mis entre eux : un rejet du blond des plus _nécessaire _s'il voulait….

- Mr Evans, vous êtes encore parmi nous ?

Le susnommé releva sa tête qui reposait sur son bras couché sur la table et déclara d'une voix morne, sous les regards plus ou moins amusés de la classe :

- Oui, oui.

- Alors veuillez vous tenir convenablement et prendre part au cours.

- Oui .

Sam n'avait vraiment pas la tête à suivre les cours ces derniers temps même s'il tentait constamment de persévérer pour ne plus risquer le problème qui l'avait touché avec Mr Harris. Il tenait au Glee club et à tout ce qu'il lui apportait. Joie, confiance, amis, Rachel…

Voilà trois semaines maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle. Il restait toujours courtois et discutait parfois avec elle de banalité sans intérêt mais la complicité qu'ils avaient fait naître n'était plus. Cela dit c'était ce que la jeune fille devait s'imaginer en ce moment.

Il n'aimait pas du tout jouer avec ses sentiments comme il le faisait pourtant il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution. Il avait pris la décision d'arrêter définitivement de l'appeler, de l'éviter le plus possible et de se montrer franchement désintéresser de sa personne. Tout cela étant en soi un véritable enfer à vivre lorsque la seule chose qu'il voulait s'était passé du temps avec elle et d'arrêter enfin toute cette mascarade qui semblait à présent réellement porter ses fruits.

Depuis la semaine dernière, lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec toute la chorale et qu'il riait franchement avec tout le monde, excepté elle, il regardait parfois en toute discrétion dans sa direction pour s'apercevoir qu'elle montrait une image d'elle blessée accompagné d'un brin de mélancolie qui l'attristait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

Il détestait devoir agir de la sorte et faire souffrir la seule personne qui lui avait ouvert, dans un certain sens, une partie de son cœur. Il savait que tous ces longs moments passés ensemble depuis ce Samedi après-midi du mois de Septembre étaient tous des souvenirs incroyablement heureux. Ils avaient tous deux tant partagé durant ces après-midi qu'il avait passé chez l'un et l'autre, pendant tous ces soirs où ils sortaient sans personne d'autre pour venir les déranger. Sam savait qu'elle s'était toujours montrée honnête envers lui sur les sentiments amicaux qu'elle lui témoignait. À la façon dont elle riait, s'exclamait, s'emportait, il était persuadé qu'il était un ami à ses yeux qu'elle ne voudrait pas perdre. D'ailleurs lui non plus refusait de renoncer.

Cependant s'il souhaitait réussir à ce qu'elle le voit sous une perspective différente, il devait arriver à lui faire prendre conscience que sa présence lui manquait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Peut-être qu'alors elle le regarderait sous un jour nouveau. Oui, peut-être…

Les dernières quinze minute de cours s'écoulèrent tranquillement, sans autre rappel à l'ordre de son professeur le blond s'étant accroché au cours jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Il ramassa ses affaires dans la cohue des élèves qui se pressaient de sortir. Accompagné par l'ensemble de ses camarades du Glee club qui se rendait à l'auditorium, Sam resta légèrement en retrait, Kurt marchant à ses côtés, le regard vissé sur son profil.

- Pendant combien de temps encore comptes-tu me dévisager ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à arrêter de réagir de cette façon avec Rachel.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : cette histoire ne te regarde pas. Souffla-t-il presque désespérer face aux sujet préféré de Kurt qui revenait quotidiennement.

- Je sais, elle n'arrête pas de me le répéter elle-aussi et ça à chaque fois que je l'interroge. Mais je crois surtout qu'elle refuse de me répondre parce que parler de toi à plutôt tendance à la faire souffrir.

À cette remarque, Sam ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur son camarade témoignant de l'envie qu'il avait de connaître ce que ressentait la petite brune.

- Franchement, ça fait plus de trois semaines maintenant, il serait peut être temps que tu commences à revenir vers elle.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu fais ça pour nous aider et j'apprécie l'intention. Mais même si savoir que Rachel est réellement affectée par l'éloignement que j'ai mis entre nous m'attriste, je ne me sens pas suffisamment prêt pour retourner vers elle.

À vrai dire il l'était depuis longtemps mais « Elle » devait faire le premier pas vers lui. Il espérait qu'elle lui réclame de réintègrer à nouveau sa vie parce qu'elle se serait aperçu de l'importance qu'il y avait prit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras ou rien de tout ça mais il voulait qu'elle admette que malgré l'inconnu dont elle semblait s'être amouraché depuis un moment déjà – à ce qu'il avait put noter dans les changements de son comportement – qu'elle avait aussi des sentiments pour lui.

- Oh, et s'il te plaît Kurt… ne me pose plus de questions sur ça. On est d'accord ?

Sam ponctua sa phrase d'une interrogation qui ressemblait bien plus à une affirmation à laquelle l'autre garçon acquiesça simplement mais surtout sincèrement.

Personne n'avait semblé s'intéresser à leur conversation alors qu'ils arrivaient tous ensemble dans l'auditorium où le reste du groupe était déjà installé dans les sièges face à Mr Schuester. Ils rejoignirent chacun un siège et s'installèrent alors que leur professeur les saluait brièvement.

Sam, assis au deuxième rang aux côtés de Mike et de l'allée des escaliers, pouvait apercevoir la nuque de la brune au premier rang installé entre Kurt et Mercedes. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient allégrement sur ses épaules et il pouvait apercevoir une partie de son profil sans qu'elle ne puisse même deviner qu'il l'observait.

Souhaitant rapidement détaché son attention d'elle, il se concentra sur son enseignant qui venait tout juste de commencer son discours :

- J'aimerais en revenir aux Sélections dont nous avons discuté un peu ce matin et commencer à discuter tout d'abord des chansons qui seront interprétés, sous quel forme, si vous préférer faire un medley, un mash-up… Enfin tout ce qui vous paraît pertinent.

A cette seconde trois mains se levèrent dans un mouvement déterminé. Puis amusé Mr Schuester rajouta :

- La distribution des solos se fera après bien évidemment…

Tout d'un coup, Kurt, Rachel et Mercedes baissèrent lentement leur bras, sous les rires francs de l'ensemble de la classe. Tout le monde savait à quel point les solos étaient importants pour eux. Ça l'était pour tout le monde à vrai dire mais ces trois là étaient toujours prêts à se battre bec et ongles pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais cette fois-ci on pouvait voir que la compétition n'avait rien de féroce entre eux : elle restait dans le respect de l'autre au vue des regards de défis qu'ils se renvoyaient.

Mr Schuester reprit son discours en indiquant qu'ils avaient jusqu'au lundi suivant le week end de Thanskiving pour ramener quelque chose sur lequel ils pourraient commencer à travailler. Une fois de plus il réitéra ce qu'il avait dit dans la matinée, qu'il s'agissait avant tout de leur spectacle et qu'il souhaitait qu'ils en discutent en groupe pour que chacun y mette sa petite touche personnelle.

Sam n'avait pour le moment aucune idée, sachant qu'il s'agirait de sa première vraie compétition de chant. Il avait déjà joué avec les News Directions devant des publics plus ou moins importants mais jamais sous la pression d'une concurrence. Il fallait penser que s'ils se loupaient s'en était fini du Glee club et pour de bon à ce qu'il avait compris.

Il aurait habituellement discuté de tout cela avec Rachel mais au vue de la situation, il allait devoir faire autrement. Peut-être en parler avec Kurt seulement les goûts musicaux du garçon ne lui correspondait pas trop. Au moins avec Rachel, il savait que malgré son penchant prononcé pour Broadway et toutes ces fantasques comédies musicales, il pouvait compter sur le fait que sa culture musical s'étendait sur un large choix de genre tous très différents. Et il fallait aussi avouer que questions idées originales pour une compétition, la jeune fille avait de quoi revendre.

Il sentit son sourire s'étirer alors qu'il observait mécaniquement son cou et chassa les dernières pensées attendrissante qui commençaient à remonter. Il devait tenir le coup. Encore un peu !

Le cours s'écoula rapidement, enchaînant quelques minutes sur les Sélections pour revenir sur l'entraînement habituel de nouveau et divers pas de danses qu'ils auraient peut être la chance d'interpréter aux sélections. L'heure s'éternisa légèrement cette fois-ci et ce fut plutôt fatigué de leur session que les élèves se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

Sam, ses affaires sur le dos, grimpa les escaliers aux côtés du reste des élèves pour rejoindre l'enclos à vélo. Celui-ci était situé prêt de l'entrée du lycée et déjà déserté étant donné l'heure tardive. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur Rachel pour le reconduire jusqu'à chez lui dorénavant et venait donc chaque matin en V.T.T. Il défit rapidement le cadenas et alors qu'il enfourchait l'engin, une fine silhouette appartenant à une brune plutôt excentrique se posta devant son guidon, le visage sévère et déterminé.

Passé le coup de la surprise, Sam ne put stopper le gloussement qui s'échappa de la barrière de ses lèvres face à la moue qu'elle lui servait. L'audace dont elle faisait preuve le faisait toujours beaucoup rire.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne te moques pas de moi ?

Retrouvant très vite son sérieux, Sam rétorqua sereinement :

- Tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas mon truc… Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.

- Alors pourquoi tu continues d'agir de cette façon ?... Et n'essaie même pas de faire comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je suis en train de parler. Rajouta Rachel avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer un son après sa question.

- J'avais presque oublié à quel point il t'était facile de t'apercevoir de chacune de mes réactions.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux avant qu'elle ne reprenne son discours le ton ferme et assuré :

- Écoute, je sais que la situation entre nous est loin d'être des plus banals et comme je te l'ai déjà dit je suis désolé si je t'ai fait souffrir. Mais ce que tu fais depuis ces dernières semaines, ce… ce n'est pas juste ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire payer quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas !

- Je sais et ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de faire. Bien au contraire. Tu es la dernière personne, sans compter ma famille, à qui je voudrais faire du tort.

- Alors expliques-moi pourquoi tu passes ton temps à m'ignorer, à faire comme si je n'avais même plus ma place dans ton monde quand tu sais que toute cette histoire nous fait presque autant de peine à l'un comme à l'autre.

- Parce que tu n'es pas encore prête à ouvrir les yeux. Répondit-il les traits et le timbre profondément calme afin de cacher au mieux son anxiété.

- Prête à ouvrir les yeux sur quoi bon sang ? S'emporta-t-elle face au flegme du blond.

- Désolé mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette question pour toi. À toi de trouver la réponse.

- Tu la joue philosophe maintenant ! Répliqua-t-elle de plus en plus irrité.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de faire.

- Explique-moi alors ?

Dépité, il se dit que le moment était peut être enfin venu de la pousser un peu plus. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne se soit jamais fait d'idée et que la façon dont s'illuminait son regard quand elle le voyait – même si elle n'en avait pas conscience – soit bien le signe précurseur d'un attachement plus profond qu'elle ne le laissait entendre.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est possible d'éprouver des sentiments pour deux personnes en même temps ? Crois-tu que les bases de la relation que l'on a construit soit quelques choses de communs qui arrive à tout le monde ? Il vit un éclair rapide transparaître dans le regard de la jeune fille qui disparut aussitôt alors qu'il rajoutait plus pour lui-même. En tout cas, pas moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? ! Que je lâche tout ce que j'ai avec cet… cet autre garçon pour me mettre avec toi ? !

Lorsque cette dernière question durement lancée lui tomba dessus il fut littéralement pris de court. Il ne s'était attendu à aucun moment à une telle réplique. Le regard vitreux et la mâchoire crispée qu'affichait Rachel fut d'une violence inouïe. Elle était profondément attristée, il le voyait. Ce fut donc difficilement qu'il balbutia :

- Oui… Enfin non… Je… Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne peux pas le nier…

- Mais de quoi ?

- Qu'il y a lien entre nous ! Craqua-t-il sous le coup de la colère cette fois-ci, n'arrivant plus à cacher ses émotions.

À la mine qu'elle afficha, Sam sut qu'elle resta déboussolée pendant plusieurs secondes. Il en ignorait malheureusement la cause mais c'était flagrant. Était-ce parce qu'il avait hurlé à s'en faire souffrir les cordes vocales ou bien parce qu'elle se mettait à réellement réfléchir aux sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui. Il était possible qu'il s'agisse des deux réponses ou même encore rien de tout ça.

Le mutisme persista alors que les deux s'observaient étrangement sous toutes les coutures. Puis des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent rapidement d'eux et le visage de Mr Schuester apparut à l'entrée de l'enclos aux vélos.

- J'ai entendu crier. Il y a un problème ici ?

Le blond ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux du visage de la brune qui avait, à l'instant, baissé les siens paraissant plus que gêné par la situation. Il n'avait pas daigné regarder son professeur et préférait guetter le moindre mouvement de Rachel qui n'avait plus à présent un seul regard pour lui tant elle paraissait obnubilé par la pointe de ses chaussures.

Las et harassé de tous ces faux-semblants qui les avaient tous deux tourmentés pendant trop longtemps lors de ces trois dernières semaines, Sam déclara dans un simple souffle, comme vaincu :

- Je ne peux pas changer les sentiments que je te porte mais j'aimerais rester ton ami même si c'est la seule chose que tu peux m'offrir… Bien sur, faut-il que tu en es encore envie... Je t'appellerai ce soir. À toi de voir si tu souhaites décrocher ou pas.

Puis la jeune fille se recula en arrières tel un pantin laissant passer le jeune garçon sur son vélo. Lorsqu'il arriva vers l'entrée où Mr Schue se tenait, il fit un simple signe de tête penaud à ce dernier. Une brève seconde il sentit un froid mordant se répandre en lui devant l'intensité des prunelles de son professeur qui croisèrent les siennes. Mais cela ne dura qu'un infime moment alors qu'il lui faisait à présent un simple signe de tête agréable. Il mit ceci sur le compte de sa légère désorientation et de son imagination puis commença à pédaler à toute allure pour s'engouffrer sur la route principale qui conduisait au centre ville.

Cet instant presque miraculeux lui offrit l'impression de s'envoler alors que le vent glacial fouettait avec force et acharnement tout son corps. Il se sentait libre. Libre des tourments, de l'épuisement moral de ces dernières semaines. Libre de respirer les possibilités d'un avenir plein de promesse pour le jeune homme qu'il voulait être.

* * *

Après presque vingt-cinq minutes, il arriva finalement au croisement de sa rue. Il pouvait déjà remarquer les lumières de sa cuisine allumée. La nuit commençait à tomber de plus en plus tôt à présent et l'hiver s'étaient déjà bien installés dans ce petit patelin du Mid West. Avec pas plus de quarante mille habitants, cela le changeait beaucoup de la ville de Lexington qui comptait plus de cinq cent mille personnes.

Mais d'une certaine manière, il se sentait, au jour d'aujourd'hui, bien mieux ici. Il était ironique de se dire que dans un lieu où l'urbanisme atteignait un chiffre assez élevé, il lui avait été impossible de se faire plus de deux véritables amis alors qu'ici il en comptait déjà au moins quatre dont une qui le laissait sans cesse troublé et parfois complètement désemparé.

Bref, à Lexington dans le Kentucky, il savait que la bande de jeune qu'il côtoyait à l'époque de ses frasques ne pouvait être considérée que comme des partenaires de jeux qu'il ne contactait presque jamais et avec qui il n'avait jamais rien partagé de très personnel.

Les deux seuls personnes avec qui il avait établit un lien très fort était Mark, son ami dyslexique – tout comme lui - [cf : chap 6] pour qui il s'était fait renvoyé de son ancien lycée et Aria, une jeune fille de quatorze ans qui vivait dans sa rue. Il avait passé presque tous son temps avec eux permettant par son intermédiaire à ce que Mark et Aria se rencontre. Puis à partir de ce moment-là, ils étaient devenus tous les trois inséparables formant à l'époque un trépied gagnant plus solide que tout et jouissant de chaque instant passé ensemble.

Sam se rappelait que lorsqu'il avait dû partir, sur des adieux très émouvant, le cœur serré, il avait été persuadé que tout irait bien pour ces deux là. Il savait qu'il formerait un duo parfait en tant qu'ami mais surtout, et il l'espérait depuis longtemps, en tant que couple. Ils étaient parfait l'un pour l'autre et même si cela lui fit légèrement mal, Sam s'était senti extrêmement heureux lorsque deux mois après son départ, il avait reçu un appel de Mark suivit de celui d'Aria qui lui avait fait savoir qu'ils s'étaient finalement mis ensemble et qu'ils étaient réellement heureux.

Malgré les deux _véritables _amis qu'il avait, il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était un garçon renfermé ou quoi que se soit. Il s'entendait presque avec tout le monde dans son ancien lycée et la joie vivre qu'il partageait plaisait beaucoup au gens. Il savait que les élèves avaient une certaine estime de lui et respectait ce pourquoi il lui arrivait de se battre. Il n'était pas l'un de ses adolescents qui cherchait les ennuis dans le simple but de s'attirer des problèmes. Lui, agissait toujours quand certaines chose lui paraissait injuste ou tout simplement amoral.

En réalité la chose qui le tenait éloigné des autres sphères affectives qui lui tendaient les bras était qu'il avait du mal à rester très longtemps en compagnie d'une même personne. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il finissait vite par se lasser d'eux et lorsque l'on continuait inlassablement à discuter avec lui d'un sujet des plus banal, il finissait étrangement par se sentir de plus en plus irrité. Cette manie lui avait valut pas mal de problèmes avec quelques personnes : élèves, professeurs ou bien simple inconnu. Pourtant, au bout d'un certain temps, tout le monde avait semblé comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler plus que nécessaire pour qu'il continue à garder sa bonne humeur.

Il n'y avait eu que deux personnes avec qui il avait pu rester des heures et des heures à discuter des pires futilités aux sujets les plus sérieux sans percevoir à un seul moment la frustration remonter en lui.

Cependant, parmi toutes ces facettes de lui et des liens qu'il avait pu créer, il restait une chose qui le faisait inévitablement perdre son sang froid, peut importait qui se trouvait face à lui. Un évènement qui avait lieu il y avait quelques années et qui avait à jamais changé sa vision du monde qui l'entourait après avoir était profondément déçu par un seul homme…

Sam sentit ses pensées revenir indubitablement sur _lui_ et préféra vite déposé son vélo devant l'entrer pour se réchauffer à l'intérieur où sa mère et son petit-frère lui ferait oublier _cet_ homme.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, il sentit sur sa droite une agréable odeur de lasagne fraîchement préparé par sa mère qu'il définissait comme un vrai cordon bleu. Elle travaillait dans un petit restaurant en tant que sous-chef. À l'époque, quand ils vivaient tous encore à Cincinnati, elle disposait d'un poste équivalent mais dans un restaurant nettement plus chic que celui où elle travaillait dorénavant.

Quand il repensait à tout ça, il se sentait à chaque fois coupable car il savait que sa mère avait dû renoncer à son poste pour lui. Parce qu'_il_ s'était fait virer de son lycée. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais semblé vouloir lui jeter la pierre lorsqu'elle avait eu connaissance de la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Elle avait toujours apprécié Mark et pensait que Sam avait agit maladroitement mais pour de bonnes raisons. Malgré tout elle avait été très claire sur le fait qu'il allait devoir se contenir au risque qu'elle n'est plus d'autre choix que de l'envoyer dans un internat.

Le blond déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et pénétra finalement dans la cuisine où sa mère s'affairait tout en sifflotant à la préparation d'une salade de fruit destiné au dessert.

- Salut M'man.

- Bonsoir Sammy ! Répondit celle-ci dans sa direction, le visage rayonnant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit un millier de fois de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. Grogna le blond.

- Que tu le veuille ou non jeune homme tu resteras toujours mon fils et je garderais donc toujours le privilège de t'appeler comme bon me semble.

Sam, accoudé à présent au comptoir à ses côtés, sourit face au bonheur qui semblait difficile d'effacer de son visage. Il y avait eu seulement _cette_ époque et…

- Sam ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas bien mon ange ? Tu m'as l'air tendu.

- Ah… Euh… Oui, tout va bien.

- Hmm…

- Je t'assure, je me sens bien !

- Si tu le dis. Termina-t-elle sur un sourire puis rajouta simplement. Tu m'aide à découper les fruits ?

- Ouais. D'accord.

Il attrapa un couteau dans le tiroir du placard à un pas sur sa droite et demanda :

- Oh fait, où est le microbe ?

- Chez nos voisins, les Rileys. Il joue avec leur fils Kevin. Ils le ramènent à dix-huit heures trente pour le dîner.

- Ah ok.

Ils découpèrent les fruits au son de la radio qui laissait un vieux tubes des années quatre-vingt proliférer dans toute la pièce jusqu'à ce que sa mère n'en pouvant certainement plus, craque et dise comme l'effet d'un cheveu qui tombe sur la soupe :

- Tu as parlé à Rachel aujourd'hui ?

Sam frappa doucement le comptoir avec son couteau et déclara, exaspéré :

- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

- Oh voyons ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas que je n'en parlerais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mouais… Je suppose que t'as raison.

- Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que j'ai toujours raison... Sinon qu'en est-il ?

- Pff… Puisque tu veux tout savoir, on a discuté à la sortie du lycée et peut-être que les choses vont s'arranger ce soir. Enfin je veux dire qu'on resterait ami… comme avant. En tout cas, ça dépend d'elle maintenant…

- J'espère pour toi que tout rentrera dans l'ordre… Je sais que tu aimerais qu'elle te donne plus mais tu dois respecter ses choix. Et puis une amie comme elle, tu n'en trouveras pas à la pelle. Crois-moi !

- Oui, je sais m'man… Il souffla dépité.

Il était vrai maintenant que même si sa stratégie n'avait pas marché et qu'il avait finit de nouveau par déballer son sac, il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie actuelle sans la présence de Rachel à ses côtés. Il ne lui était jamais arrivé de s'attacher à quelqu'un aussi rapidement. D'avoir eu cette facilité déconcertante à se confier à quelqu'un dès sa première « vrai » rencontre. Et surtout à se comprendre mutuellement si aisément.

Alors qu'il était resté déprimé pendant plus d'un mois après avoir quitté Mark et Aria, elle avait été comme un rayon de soleil forçant un passage à travers de grands rideaux sombres. De plus, il pensait avoir créé un lien si fort avec elle et en si peu de temps qu'il avait commencé à se demander la réelle signification des sentiments qu'il lui portait.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'aimer quelqu'un de la façon dont il croyait l'aimer. Il s'était mis en tête que ceci devait être les premiers signes d'un véritable attachement envers elle. La fraîcheur puis l'engouement euphorisant qu'elle lui avait amené avait été comme une immense bouffée d'air frais revigorante après être arrivé l'esprit bien morose dans cette nouvelle ville début août.

Pourtant tout avait basculé quand il avait rejoint la chorale et qu'il avait fait la rencontre de personnes plus intéressantes qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer en découvrir dans ce lycée. Entre Kurt le garçon empli d'une énergie presque inépuisable et d'un caractère bien trempé, Mercedes la diva au franc parlé qui ne se faisait jamais marcher sur les pieds, Mike le danseur hors pair au grand cœur, ainsi que tous les autres : il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu une telle panoplie de couleurs chez un groupe d'élève. Et puis il y avait Rachel…

Elle lui offrait la sensation d'éclaircir chacune de ces lumières dès son entrée. D'une certaine façon, tout était plus beau en sa présence.

* * *

Il était déjà presque dix-huit heures trente. Le repas serait prêt d'ici vingt minutes et Sam avait quitté sa mère pour rejoindre sa chambre depuis une petite demi-heure. Il s'était mis à réviser ses cours de biologie dans l'attente de l'appel de sa mère qui viendrait lui annoncer que le dîner était servi. Plongé dans un exercice, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir suivit par des bruits de pas courant dans sa direction. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et avant même que Danny ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, Sam le coupa fermement :

- Pas maintenant !

- Pourquoi ? T'avais promis que tu m'aiderais à terminer la construction du moteur de mon avion téléguidé !

- J'ai dit ce soir mais je n'ai pas précisé l'heure.

- S'il te plaît !

- Danny, je révise là ! Alors pas tout de suite, c'est clair ? Il éleva plus fort la voix en décollant son regard de son livre pour le poser sur son petit frère cette fois-ci.

- T'es pas marrant… Soupira ce dernier vaincu en fermant derrière lui comme il quittait la chambre.

Il l'adorait mais parfois il pouvait être profondément agaçant. Sam sourit alors sous la nostalgie des emportements joyeux de Danny puis repris ses devoirs où il les avait laissés.

Il fut appelé quelques minutes plus tard par sa mère pour le dîner qui se déroula dans une atmosphère sereine. Le plus jeune des Evans raconta l'intégralité des bons moments de sa journée sans omettre aucun détail. Leur mère s'amusa des fourberies de son fils cadet pendant que Sam lorgnait les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde d'un regard et d'un sourire bienveillant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux desserts, les garçons eurent la permission de finir de manger dans leur chambre s'il le souhaitait. Sam en profita donc pour s'esquiver de table. Il vit immédiatement du coin de l'œil que la crevette s'apprêtait à l'interpeller mais plus rapidement, il le coupa :

- Laisse-moi passer un coup de téléphone d'abord et après on s'en occupera, ok ?

- D'accord ! Sourit le plus jeune de toutes ses dents.

Sam intercepta les yeux de sa mère empli de compassion et quitta finalement la salle à manger plutôt nerveux.

Quand il eut refermé sa porte de façon presque abrupte, il attrapa son téléphone qui trônait sur son bureau puis s'assit sur son lit dans un long soupir. Ses doigts firent mécaniquement leur chemin jusqu'à ce que le nom de Rachel s'inscrive sur son portable. Il inspira un grand coût : si elle ne répondait pas à son appel, c'était qu'elle ne sentirait pas capable de continuer la relation qu'ils avaient fait grandir sachant les sentiments que Sam lui porterait malgré tout.

Il appuya simplement sur la touche d'appel et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

Un premier bip… Un deuxième… Un troisi…

- Allo ?

Dès que le blond entendit la voix de Rachel, un poids énorme quitta son cœur. Au moins il n'avait pas perdu l'amitié qu'elle lui portait.

- Notre petit duo est de nouveau opérationnel alors ?

- J'en ai l'impression. Elle répondit à sa douce réplique d'un léger ton qui laissait deviner un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain au lycée, il ne vit pas Rachel avant la pause de dix heures. Juste après le coup de téléphone de la veille qui n'avait que peu durer, les deux avaient préférés privilégiés une vrai discussion l'un en face de l'autre. Il quitta donc son cours de science hâtivement et rejoins la jeune fille en salle de musique où elle était sensé l'attendre.

Une fois sur place, la jeune fille manquant encore à l'appel, il attrapa l'une des guitares et se mit à jouer un petit air pour patienter jusqu'à son arrivé. Il tenta de contenir son stress à travers la mélodie qui tanguait entre ses doigts avant que le raclement d'une gorge ne le fasse s'interrompre :

- Bonjour.

- Salut. Murmura doucement le blond à travers la douceur de l'un de ses sourires.

- Désolé le prof a retenu la classe après la sonnerie donc je n'ai pas pu arriver plus tôt.

- Y'a pas de souci, t'inquiète pas.

Ils se guettèrent du coin de l'œil ne sachant pas très bien par où commencer. La situation était assez gênante pour eux deux mais au bon d'un moment, Sam se lève. Il s'avança vers elle, en gardant tout de même une certaine distance afin de ne pas l'inquiéter puis il s'exprima gaiement afin de rompre le malaise persistant :

- Tu sais, j'ai presque l'impression qu'on s'amuse à dramatiser les choses parfois. Il la vit rapidement se dérider après sa rapide constatation et en profita pour continuer sur sa lancée. C'est sur que ça a pas été tout rose ses dernières semaines mais laissons ça derrière nous. Mes yeux sont clairs et je ne te mettrai plus jamais la pression à propos de mes sentiments.

Il fit une brève pause avant que sa dernière réplique ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres malicieusement

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé d'attirer et de plaire à une si jolie fille ? N'est-ce pas ?

Son cœur se réchauffa instantanément sous le visage jovial que lui offrit Rachel alors qu'elle basculait simplement la tête en avant pour montrer que tout était oublié.

Il souffrait qu'elle ne pense pas à eux de la façon dont lui y songeait. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il avait une place importante dans son cœur et au fond de lui-même, il ne perdrait pas espoir qu'un jour elle finisse peut être pas se tourner vers lui. Il ne s'empêcherait pas de voir d'autre fille mais il continuerait à garder l'espérance de cette possibilité au fond de lui.

- Tu chantes avec moi ?

Sa voix mélodieuse estompa leur silence détendu alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la guitare pour la tendre au jeune garçon, le regard empli d'expectation.

Heureux, de la tournure qu'avait prit ce petit moment, le blond souffla avec enthousiasme :

- Bien sur.

Ils entonnèrent en acoustique « I'll be there for you » des Rembrandts qu'ils affectionnaient tout particulièrement pour l'avoir joué ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Elle était comme l'hymne à l'affection qu'il se portait. Et aujourd'hui, cette chanson prenait vraiment tout son sens.

I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour  
_Je serai là pour toi, quand la pluie commencera à tomber_  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before  
_Je serai là pour toi, comme je l'ai toujours été_  
I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too... . .  
_Je serai là pour toi, parce que tu es là pour moi aussi…_

No one could ever know me  
_Personne ne pu jamais me connaître_  
No one could ever see me  
_Personne ne pu jamais me voir_  
Seems you're the only one who know  
_Il semble que tu sois le seul qui sache_  
What it's like to be me  
_Ce qu'est être moi_  
Some one to face the day with  
_Quelqu'un avec qui faire face au jour_  
Make it through all the mess with  
_Avec s'en sortir à travers tout le désordre_  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
_Quelqu'un avec qui je rirai toujours_  
Even at my worst, my best it's you, yeah.  
_Même au plus mal, mon meilleur ami c'est toi, ouais_

Emporté par le rythme exalté de l'air soufflé par l'instrument à corde et leur voix en parfait accord, ils se retrouvèrent tels qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'être l'un avec l'autre, profitant de ces instants rendus magique par leur présence mutuelle. Ils devaient se l'avouer ils s'étaient manqués.

Ils terminèrent sur un dernier refrain et après la dernière note, Sam ne sut pourquoi mais ils explosèrent dans un fou rire qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé depuis des lustres. Ils laissèrent les évènements passés loin derrière eux savourant l'intimité retrouvée.

Quand ils purent enfin retrouver leur souffle, ils furent interrompus par l'entrée impromptue de leur professeur dans leur salle de chant.

- Bonjour vous deux. Lança cordialement Mr Schuester sans même jeter un coup d'œil vers eux tandis qu'il se dirigeait à son bureau

- Bonjour Mr Schue ! Répliqua Sam. Vous voulez qu'on s'en aille ? On voudrait pas vous déranger.

Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Il ne leur fit à aucun moment face et déblatéra, comme pour s'en débarrasser rapidement :

- Non, pas la peine. Vous pouvez rester. Je venais juste prendre quelques papiers.

- Ah très bien.

Sam pivota de nouveau vers Rachel et l'espace d'une seconde il crut apercevoir une émotion encore jamais vue sur ses traits. Mais ce fut si court qu'il n'eut pas le temps de mettre un mot dessus comme elle avait déjà retrouvé une mine chaleureuse.

- Et s'y on y allait ? La sonnerie ne devrait pas tarder de retentir.

- Euh… Ok. Si tu veux… T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Evidemment. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Demanda-t-elle en l'observant tel un fou.

- Non pour rien… Allons-y… Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Sam termina le ton haut pour se faire entendre. À tout à l'heure Mr Schuester.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

* * *

Jeudi. Enfin les cours se terminaient et permettaient à l'intégralité du lycée d'entamer ce long week-end de Thanksgiving. Exceptionnellement la répétition avec la chorale avait été annulé la troupe appréciant pleinement la décision de leur enseignant.

Il fallait admettre que même si tout le monde aimait énormément le Glee club, depuis la veille, Mr Schue s'était montré étonnamment irrité. Entre la session d'hier soir et celle de ce midi, ce dernier s'était montré fort désagréable avec la quasi-totalité des élèves. Cela dit tout le monde avait était témoin de sa légère préférence pour Rachel qu'il avait poussé plus que quiconque.

Et le plus étrange était que la jeune fille ne s'était pas révolté contre le comportement qu'il avait eu à son encontre. Elle avait acquiescé, approuvé ses vindicatives et la dureté de ses mots. Elle avait semblé l'accepter comme si il s'agissait d'un juste retour des choses.

Lors d'une réplique cinglante parmi tant d'autres ce midi, Sam était moralement sortit de ses gonds. Alors que leur professeur s'éloignait déjà d'eux pour aller voir un autre groupe, il avait fait un pas dans sa direction pour lui énoncer le fond de sa pensée. Cependant il avait été attrapé vigoureusement par la poigne de Rachel qui avait déclaré très sérieusement :

« - N'y pense même pas. Oublie ça, ok ? »

« - Mais il n'… »

« - Ne le fait pas ! Point barre ! Elle l'avisa gravement »

Alors qu'il marchait jusqu'au parking pour y retrouver la brune à son véhicule, il ne cessait de se remémorer la façon dont elle l'avait arrêté dans son action. La mise en garde et cette curieuse peur qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux le retournait encore. Il avait la sensation déroutante d'être persuadé que Rachel savait exactement pourquoi leur professeur agissait de cette manière. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas consenti à dire quoique se soit sur le sujet du reste de la journée. Il espérait avoir plus de chance un peu plus tard mais il n'avait pas grand espoir au vue de la façon dont elle avait balayé le problème du revers de la main sans en faire mention.

- Hé Sam ! Attends !

Au milieu de la foule, la frêle silhouette d'un garçon à la voix cristalline accouru vers lui dans de grands gestes de la main. Le blond, plus pour le faire enrager, répondit à son signe sans se stopper et poursuivit sa route tout sourire. Il fut bien vite rattrapé puis apostrophé par une des piques de Kurt qui remarqua son rictus sournois :

- Et en prime, tu t'amuse de me faire courir à travers toute la cohue !

- Un peu. C'est vrai.

- T'es vraiment pas commun comme gars.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

- Avec toi, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

Ils s'esclaffèrent un bref instant tandis qu'il s'approchait des portes de sortie puis Sam repris le timbre soigneux :

- Sinon qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à scander mon nom dans tout le lycée ?

- Ah oui ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous au Lima Bean ? Vu qu'on a pu finir plus tôt, tout le monde s'y retrouve.

- Je dois passer un peu de temps avec Rach' mais je peux lui demander si ça la tente.

- Ah non ! Répondit-il trop vite et de façon trop enjoué. C'est pas la peine. Reste avec elle, je comprends. Finit-il sur un clin d'œil.

- Il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de te faire des idées. On est juste ami.

- J'en suis sur. Par contre tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de trouver un moyen de vivre une relation par procuration étant donné le vide sentimentale qu'est ma vie.

- T'es pas nette parfois…

- « Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. » Conclut Kurt ironiquement.

Ayant atteint le parking, ils s'éloignèrent sur une franche poignée de main et Sam rejoins la voiture de Rachel à l'autre bout du stationnement. Décontracté il s'appuya sur le capot et n'eut pas à patienter longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse dans son champs de vision.

Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, le ton et le regard des plus arrogants, il souffla familièrement :

- Alors chérie, tu m'emmènes en Road Trip ?

- Bien sur. Et on pourra même s'arrêter pour dormir dans l'un de ses motels insalubres dont l'Amérique a le secret.

- Tant qu'on fait un arrêt dans ce bar miteux de la route 36, moi ça me convient !

- Aller ! Arrête de faire l'idiot et grimpe. S'esclaffa-t-elle en le poussant gentiment.

- À vos ordres M'dame !

Ils roulèrent dans une atmosphère désinvolte sur un fond de musique constant jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Ils voulaient s'aérer dans la nature en l'un des rares jours suffisamment chaud et ensoleillé de l'hiver. Les prairies et champs défilaient à vive allure à travers les vitres. Ils s'approchaient du bois où ils avaient tous deux fait de la tyrolienne une fois sachant qu'il n'y aurait aujourd'hui aucun malentendu entre eux. Sam s'était fait la promesse de ne plus la bousculer.

Une fois à destination, Rachel gara la voiture à l'orée du sentier. Ils traversèrent à travers l'immensité des arbres au dessus de leur tête, dépassèrent la tyrolienne et s'installèrent dans l'herbe encore humide de l'autre côté du bois. Inspirant un grand coup, le blond laissa ses prunelles s'attacher au paysage des majestueux alpages qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

L'Ohio était peut être un Etat très traditionaliste mais il pouvait au moins compter sur un décor hors du commun que Sam trouvait très apaisant de par sa simplicité.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix touchante de Rachel qui l'interrogea sur tous ce qu'il avait faits ces trois dernières semaines sans elle. Questions auxquels il répondit avec beaucoup de franchise en lui racontant à quel point il avait trouvé le temps long et parfois excessivement morne lorsqu'il n'avait pas été au lycée. Il avoua que son absence à ses côtés l'avait beaucoup touché et admit avec une certaine réticence qu'il n'avait fait que jouer un jeu pendant tout ce temps. Il décortiqua son visage qui resta calme à cet instant. Il poursuivit son discours en précisant que tout ce qu'il avait voulu était qu'elle revienne de sa propre volonté jusqu'à lui, avec la possibilité qu'ils partagent les mêmes désirs.

- Si je comprends bien : toute cette histoire à propos du fait de vouloir t'éloigner, que t'avais besoin de temps… c'était du vent ?

- En quelque sorte mais pas vraiment. Ça m'a blessé et je pense que tu as pu t'en rendre compte par toi-même. Mais je croyais tellement que…

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge sans vouloir s'échapper. Il craignait que cette révélation affecte leur toute récente « réconciliation ». Pourtant lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il releva lentement les yeux de la verdure pour observer le minois rassurant de Rachel.

- Te ronges pas les sangs, hein ? Tout est bien maintenant.

À cette seconde son sourire lumineux l'éblouit tant qu'il faillit laisser une fois encore son désir d'embrasser ses lèvres prendre le pas sur lui. Il décida hâtivement de briser ce contact et souffla dans la brise du vent du début de soirée qui approchait :

- Merci… _« D'être toi »_ Rajouta-t-il pensivement.

[…] Le temps s'était écoulé à toute vitesse sans qu'il n'en ait conscience. Le froid s'était intensifié maintenant que le soleil cachait ses derniers rayons pour laisser l'autre moitié du monde bénéficier de sa chaleur.

Sam ignorait comment ils avaient put en arriver à parler des premier mots que chacun avait prononcé selon les dires de leur parents. Mais alors que Sam avait prononcé deux syllabes banales que formaient le mot « maman », Rachel aurait compris dès ses premières années ce qu'elle deviendrait plus tard : une « star ».

- Bon, je crois qu'il faut que je te ramène chez toi. Ta mère n'apprécierait surement pas que je te ramène tard le soir de Thanksgiving.

Dans un acquiescement joyeux, ils se levèrent, rejoignirent la voiture et mirent une bonne demi-heure pour rejoindre la petite ville de Lima.

Vers la fin du trajet, Sam n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œil furtif à la petite brune alors qu'il se remémorait la situation qu'elle avait vécue avec Mr Schue aux heures de classe de la chorale. Il n'y avait pas repensé depuis plusieurs heures mais la moue qu'elle afficha lors d'un moment où elle conduisait lui rappela étrangement l'expression qu'elle avait eue plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'était montré perplexe face à sa mise en garde et avait été très sensible face à son regard implorant. Le blond n'en avait rien montré mais ce problème piquait vivement sa curiosité.

- Au fait…

- Mmm ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais bien. Quand tu m'as retenu de dire à Mr Schue ses quatre vérités.

- Ah ça… Je ne voulais pas que tu ais d'ennui. C'est tout. Déclara-t-elle rapidement.

- T'es sûr que ce n'est que ça ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais assez peur mais surtout que tu savais pourquoi il agissait de cette façon.

- Ah bon ? Bah, je devais juste avoir peur pour toi. Et puis comment voudrais-tu que je sache ce qui lui passait par la tête. Je suis qu'une de ses élèves.

Elle tourna finalement dans la rue du blond. Et ce dernier trouvait qu'à la seconde où elle lui avait répondu, elle s'était montré trop sur d'elle, trop convaincante pour réellement y croire. Il y avait eu un changement évident dans son comportement dès qu'il avait évoqué la chose.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu montré si docile ? Toi plus que quiconque n'est pas du genre à te laisser marcher sur les pieds de cette façon.

- Personne n'a rien fait. Je vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait.

- Peut-être parce que tout le monde c'est bien rendu compte qu'il s'acharnait bien plus sur toi.

- Écoute, ça fait plus d'un an que je suis dans sa classe et je suis capable, comme tous les autres, de savoir quand il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille et ne pas se faire remarquer.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa maison. Sam continuait toujours d'observer de près son profil puisque qu'elle ne paraissait pas vouloir détourner ses yeux vers lui. Ils restèrent comme cela plusieurs secondes, dans un silence gênant. Le moteur et la musique avait été coupés et sentant qu'elle refusait de pivoter la tête dans sa direction, le garçon soupira fortement en posant son regard devant lui.

Subitement, un véhicule garé devant chez lui, lui fit perdre le fil intégral de ses dernières réflexions. Cette Chevrolet Cobalt bleu foncé qu'il connaissait parfaitement provoqua un ressentiment si fort qu'il frémit sous le long frisson froid qui glissa dans son dos.

- Bon et si on oubliait toutes cett… Sam ?... Tu vas bien ?

La voix de Rachel lui parvenait d'étrangement loin. Chacun de ses sens était accaparé par la vision de la voiture rangé devant lui. Il ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Seule la rancœur se faisait une place en lui.

Pui, tout d'un coup, comme poussé par son instinct, il descendit en toute hâte de l'auto sans refermer la portière derrière lui, faisant fit de la présence de Rachel. Il courra comme un dératé jusqu'à l'entrée qu'il franchit dans un puissant fracas et perçu comme un lointain écho, la voix inquiète de Rachel qui le suivait.

Il entendit un bruit de verre exploser sur le sol et craignant le pire, il se précipita jusqu'à l'embrasure du salon. Essoufflé, aussi pâle qu'un mort et tremblotant, il s'arrêta devant l'image de cet homme qui avait tant compté mais qui l'avait cependant tellement déçu.

Son père accroupit au sol en train de ramasser les débris du plat tombé par terre, s'arrêta net dans son action pour observer son fils d'un regard empli de remords. Pourtant celui-ci ne le déstabilisa pas pour un sou.

Le mutisme s'éternisa. Rien n'y personne ne semblait ou ne pouvait briser la tension à couper au couteau qui s'était installé. Sam n'avait d'yeux pour personne d'autre que son paternel. Ce dernier s'était relevé à son apparition et lui faisait front de son imposante stature. Le garçon espérait qu'il pouvait lire toute la colère qu'il souhaitait déverser sur lui. Il voulait qu'il sache que le garçon de quatorze ans incapable d'agir n'existait plus. Il s'était transformé en un jeune homme fort, serein et apte à s'opposer à lui.

- Sam ?

Rachel qui pénétrait dans le couloir pour le rejoindre à l'ouverture du salon lui permit de reprendre légèrement ses esprits. Il en profita pour inspecter la pièce et se rendit compte de la présence de sa mère et de son petit frère blottit dans les bras de cette dernière sur le canapé.

- Sam ? Qu'est ce qu'il s…

La question de son amie mourut lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, observant à son tour le trouble de la situation. Il ne put que deviner son expression de profond embarra tandis qu'il décortiquait de nouveau la silhouette inchangée de son père. Excepté ses fins cheveux châtain qui grisonnaient plus par endroit, il gardait toujours la robustesse de ce corps qui lui imposait à l'époque un grand respect. Sa fossette de menton était toujours très marquée et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude qu'il lui avait offert à sa naissance gardaient encore cet état de contrôle permanent. Il les avaient vus perdre leur sang froid à plusieurs reprises et ne souhaitait plus jamais revoir cette folie.

Un mouvement du sofa sur sa droite attira le regard des deux hommes qui se faisaient face. Sa mère lâcha Danny pour s'approcher de Rachel et Sam afin de s'adresser à cette première :

- Désolé Rachel… Mais il faudrait que tu t'en ailles. Cela risque de…

- Non ! Elle reste ! C'est _lui _qui _doit _partir !

Quand Sam ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois, en arquant sa tête en direction de la sortie, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Son ton était si intransigeant et dure que sa mère ne put que soupirer, découragée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Cracha-t-il avec dégoût, la mâchoire crispé par la rage.

Son père qui conserva un aplomb irritant, répondit avec flegme :

- C'est Thanksgiving ce soir fiston. J'ai pensé qu'il était peut êtr…

- Ne fais pas ça ! Il le coupa immédiatement.

- Quoi ?

- Ne m'appelle pas fiston et surtout pas de cette façon ! Tu as perdu ce droit il y a plus de deux ans maintenant.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux pour tout ce qui s'est passé. J'aimerai juste discuter un peu avec toi.

- Je ne t'en veux pas… Je te _déteste_ pour ça. Tu as perdu pieds et tu nous embarquer avec toi pour mieux nous abandonner.

Il prononça sa réplique avec tant d'austérité et de franchise qu'il vit la surprise transparaître une seconde dans les prunelles de son père. Il était heureux. Il pouvait voir à quel point le gamin naïf était mort pour laisser place à un jeune homme fier et sûr de lui.

- Je suis revenu pour vous Sam. Toi et Danny.

- C'est des foutaises ! Tu veux juste essayer de te donner bonne conscience après tout ce que tu nous as fait à nous et surtout à maman !

Non ! Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter. Il fallait qu'il tienne bon et conserve sa maîtrise. Il ne voulait pas flancher devant lui.

- Sammy, tu devrais peut être essayé de lui parler… Intervint sa mère dont il avait totalement oublié la présence ainsi que celle de Danny et Rachel.

- Comment tu oses me demander ça ? Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de sa mère sans pouvoir obéir à sa pensée précédente et réussir à se contenir. Après ce qu'il t'a fait ! Comment peux-tu même accepter qu'il entre chez nous pour revenir dans nos vies !

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, mon ange.

- Arrête un peu avec tes « Sammy » et tes « mon ange ». Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de l'inviter à venir ce soir ?

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça Sam !

Sam crut qu'il allait s'étouffer dans son rire nerveux après la parole que venait d'élancer son père.

- Jack, ne te mêle pas de ça, s'il te plaît.

- Et c'est toi qui va me faire la morale ? Il s'approcha de lui dans un élan fulgurant sans faire attention à la remarque de sa mère. Il sut que tout le monde s'était imaginé qu'il allait le cogner. D'ailleurs Sam, lui-même, l'avait crut un instant.

Pourtant il se tint à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il était désormais presque aussi grand que lui. Son poing se crispait dans des gestes agités et remontait jusqu'à son menton. Il voulait se mordre fort afin d'évacuer toute sa fureur.

Focalisé sur lui, il délaissa les cris de sa mère qui vociférait des paroles incompréhensible ou bien encore les sanglots de son petit frère et décortiqua lentement avec une certaine instabilité dans la voix :

- On n'a pas besoin de toi. Maintenant sors d'ici. Parce que, crois-moi, ma main me démange assez en ce moment.

- Bien. Puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

Les traits toujours impénétrable comme si ses paroles ne l'avaient pas touché, il passa sur son côté gauche. Sam ne se retourna pas pour le voir partir mais il l'entendit s'arrêter dans le silence de la pièce entrecoupé par les pleurs de Danny.

- Je reste en ville quelques temps. Donc si toi ou bien toi, Danny, voulez me voir, j'ai laissé mon numéro à votre mère… Au revoir Kristin.

Il perçut le bruit d'une bise faîte sur la joue de sa mère et après une dizaine de secondes, la porte du porche se referma finalement.

Sam ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Son corps entier était comme paralysé mais lorsque les gémissements de son frère lui parvinrent de nouveau, il détourna la tête vers lui, intensément inquiet.

Mais dès qu'il voulut s'approcher, celui-ci s'enfuit à toute vitesse et rejoins la chaleur des bras de leur mère. La phrase suivante qu'il brailla à plein poumons mais atténué par son étreinte lui brisa le cœur :

- Ne m'approche surtout pas !

Devant les trois personnes réunies, il fût happé par les regards déconcertés et soucieux de sa mère ainsi que de Rachel. Il sentit qu'il allait s'effondrer.

Il passa alors entre les deux et fonça s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un regard en arrière. Il n'eut même pas la force de frapper son mur du poing. Il tomba assis au bord de son lit et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, tanguant d'avant en arrière.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait répété ce moment si souvent mais rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait imaginé. La surprise et la frénésie avait été telle qu'il n'avait plus été capable de résonner comme il le fallait.

Les souvenirs de cette époque ne s'étaient jamais estompés. Il se les était rejoués tellement de fois dans son esprit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les effacer de sa mémoire. Il avait mal. Son père lui avait fait si mal. La déception ressentit à son encontre, s'était muée en mépris puis en profonde colère qui l'avait changé à jamais. Et il lui en voulait atrocement de lui avoir volé une partie de son innocence pour le changer en un jeune homme capable de se montrer si effrayant.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça à sa mère et son petit-frère ? Lui qui voulait prendre soin d'eux devait les avoir terrifié comme jamais auparavant.

Sentant les larmes affluées sans pouvoir les contenir plus longtemps, il virevolta le visage abruptement au bruit sonore de sa porte qui s'ouvrait.

Il s'était attendu à voir sa mère et prévoyait de lui dire de le laisser seul. Cependant, il fut reconnaissant au ciel de l'envoyer _elle_.

Rachel qui referma sans bruit la poignée derrière elle, resta un court moment debout sans bouger, les yeux dans les siens. Il pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas une once de peur vis-à-vis de lui et paraissait même très ému. Il se sentit coupable pour cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'accorde à avoir de la compassion pour lui après la manière dont il s'était conduit. Son père le méritait peut-être mais sa famille et elle certainement pas.

Il ne put donc soutenir son regard plus longtemps et se remit dans sa position initiale. Il le savait qu'il allait craquer. Il pouvait le deviner à la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et aux larmes qui commençait à remonter.

Il s'agrippa fermement les cheveux comme pour s'assurer une prise sur quelque chose de concret et s'en même s'en être rendu compte, il vit à travers la brèche de ses doigts que Rachel s'était avancée jusqu'au bord du lit où il était installé pour s'accroupir face à lui. Elle attrapa ses mains enserré sur ses yeux et ses cheveux puis les tint dans les siennes.

Il se perdait dans le regard de l'autre sans prononcer un mot.

Puis n'y tenant plus, ces yeux voilé par la tristesse laissèrent finalement échapper une larme puis une autre jusqu'à se que celles-ci se transforment en un torrent qui se déversa à une vitesse affolante.

Il éclata en sanglot et dans un geste mécanique déposa son front sur l'épaule de la brune. Il sentit sa main s'infiltrer à la base de sa nuque dans une caresse rassurante, lui permettant de le laisser aller dans ses bras comme si elle savait qu'il s'agissait de ce dont il avait besoin. Il gémit, pleurnicha tel un gamin. Les soubresauts de son corps se faisait à chaque plus violent. Il croyait que ce moment n'aurait jamais de fin, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à bloquer ce flot inépuisable. Il n'avait pas pleuré de cette façon depuis les évènements ayant eu lieu à _cette _période.

Et plus il laissait cette fine pluie s'échapper de son corps plus il se sentait soulagé. En outre, l'appui qu'était Rachel était l'un des meilleurs remèdes qu'il connaisse. Jamais il n'aurait pu se lâcher de la sorte en face de quiconque. Hors avec elle, ses craintes volaient en éclat. Elle était son roc depuis tous ces mois et il pouvait être libre d'être honnête face aux émotions qui le tenaillaient de l'intérieur.

Ils durent rester un bon moment dans la même position sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Il n'en avait pas besoin de toute manière. Le soutien et le réconfort physique qu'elle lui procurait était amplement suffisant.

Il sentait la fatigue s'insinuer un peu plus et les pleurs se substituer en un hoquet lourd ponctué de faibles lamentations. La main de la jeune fille qui essayait de soulager sa peine fit son chemin jusqu'à sa joue. Dans un geste doux, elle décolla son front de sa veste humidifiée pour capturer ses orbes qui devaient être affreusement rougies. Les larmes s'étaient taries. Il avait tout expulsé pour se retrouver complètement vidé de toute son énergie.

Ce fut alors à cet instant précis qu'il la vit s'avancer jusqu'à son visage, les traits affligés. Elle laissa ses doigts jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux puis posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur son front, sa joue pour atteindre sa bouche en un dernier baiser doux et fragile. Un baiser bien différent de celui qu'il lui avait volé dans les bois ce Samedi-_là_. Un baiser qui perdura une longue seconde.

Et cette fois-ci il ne vit pas l'incertitude au fond d'elle. Seulement un sentiment de véritable tendresse.

Passé sa légère confusion, il sut qu'elle n'avait fait ça que pour le consoler, lui faire oublier son chagrin. Et il n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle gratitude envers elle. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Même s'il savait que cela ne signifiait rien de plus qu'une action engendré par son immense bonté.

Puis à la seconde où il la vit se relever, il l'implora la voix brisé :

- Reste encore un peu avec moi… S'il te plaît.

Alors dans un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret, elle le coucha sur son propre lit. Étendu sur son flan gauche, elle grimpa à son tour, s'allongea dans son dos et passa son bras autour de son torse. Elle le berça lentement, telle sa propre mère lorsqu'il était enfant.

Il se sentait bien et après plusieurs minutes, il ne sut trop pourquoi mais il ressentit le besoin de lui raconter toute son histoire…

Fin de chapitre

* * *

**Bon, tout d'abord… On ne tue pas l'auteur, s'il vous plaît. On inspire… On expire… Et surtout lentement ! :)**

**Bref, plus sérieusement, j'imagine que Will a dû manquer à certain dans ce long chapitre mais nous retournons à la normale dans le prochain chapitre en suivant les points de vue de Will et de Rachel – toujours mes deux chouchous vous inquiétez pas pour ça ;)**

**Dîtes moi dans une review ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre centrée sur Sam.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^**

**A bientôt mes chers lecteurs !**

**PS : La prochaine fois : les Sélections et pas mal de problème mais rien d'aussi dramatique que ce chapitre. Retour à la normale je vous l'ai dit :)**


	19. Failles

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous !**

**Alors tout d'abord, je sais que j'avais promis les SELECTIONS mais au vu du nombre de mot qu'allait faire ce chapitre j'ai préféré le couper et vous offrir dès à présent une suite. Le chapitre Sélections avance bien même s'il n'est pas prêt à être publier. **

**En tout cas, ce chapitre sera plus calme que les trois précédents même si pour Will et Rachel rien n'est jamais calme très longtemps :)**

**En ce qui concerne Sam vous aurez le plus gros de son histoire personelle dans ce chapitre mais il reste encore des trous à combler qui trouveront réponses en temps et en heure. C'est promis !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Retour aux Schuesberry :D**

**Réponses au reviews : **

**Saragrisom : Bienvenue à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir. Je suis ravie si tu apprécies le couple Will/Rachel et si tu trouve que mon écriture est "superbe" :p Je te laisses à la suite en espérant que tu aimeras.**

**LittleMissSunshine : J'ai été très heureuse lorsque tu dis que le changement de point de vue apporte quelque chose. C'était l'effet espéré afin de mettre dans l'attente le lecteur sur la suite de l'histoire. En tout cas pour toutes tes questions il n'y a pas de réels réponses dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain. Sinon mrci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je les affectionne toujours ;)**

**Camille.T : Je suis contente si tu as aimé comment Sam a tenté de protéger sa famille et si tu veux savoir "en partie" ce qu'il s'est passé tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre. A bientôt j'espère.**

**Xenagab : A vrai dire quand je l'ai écrit, j'ai un peu beaucoup pensé à toi. Vu à quel point tu supportais pas que Sam se mettre entre notre Will/Rachel. Je suis contente si tu as un peu changé ton point de vue sur Sam. Je peux pas te dire si ils resteront qu'amis (me frappe pas !^^) mais sois assuré que ce chapitre devrait te faire très plaisir si tu aimes vraiment le Schuesberry ! Merci pour ta review, je les adores !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Rachel avait son visage niché en partie sur la courbe du cou de Sam. Ce dernier à présent endormi depuis quelques minutes respirait lentement dans de long soupir. Après avoir conté son histoire, il s'était simplement assoupi entre ses bras, exténué par le surplus d'émotion qui s'était déchaîné dans tout son cœur.

Il avait parlé pendant presque une bonne demi-heure. Il ne s'était jamais arrêté sauf pour reprendre son souffle. Et il reposait à présent endormi sous son étreinte affective. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il respirait lentement en de long soupir calmé. Rachel savait que le surplus d'émotion qui s'était déchaîné dans tout son cœur l'avait exténué.

Il lui avait conté toute son histoire d'une traite une époque où il avait été anéanti par les changements de l'homme qui avait tout son respect et pour qui il éprouvait un amour sans faille.

Rachel repensa à ses déclarations dans lesquels il n'avait omis aucun détails sur ce qu'il avait vu, ressentit et vécu.

Son père, un homme de loi, travaillant dans le département de la police comme lieutenant de la criminelle était connu – et devait l'être encore au vue du comportement qu'il avait adopté dans le salon – pour être l'un des agents gardant _généralement_ un sang-froid hors du commun tout en se montrant toujours juste et droit envers chacun. Ces qualités lui ayant permit d'être décoré à une reprise de la médaille d'honneur pour une action orchestré avec son équipe. Il était un homme de bien, avait toujours montré son attachement envers sa femme et ses fils malgré son emploi du temps parfois surchargé.

Sam avait poursuivit en déclarant sur le même ton qu'il profitait avec lui de moments simple mais formant un souvenir compact de joie de vivre, de rires et de discussions emplies de sincérité. Sam avait toujours été très proche de sa mère mais quand il pouvait être avec son père, le monde à ses côtés devenait toujours plus sûr et lumineux. Ils avaient tous deux la connexion que Danny avait avec sa mère. Ça ne s'expliquait c'était comme ça.

Voilà pourquoi il avait été tant déçu et s'était sentit trahit pendant ces dernières années à cause des trois mois qui avait suivit _l'incident_.

Sam avait raconté le timbre légèrement plus sombre et une certaine réticence chaque moment. Son père avait été happé pendant presque un mois sur une affaire l'empêchant d'être souvent à la maison. Et les seules fois où il revenait, il était toujours profondément las, épuisé n'ayant aucune considération pour sa famille. Il avait entendu ses parents passer leur temps à se disputer sans n'avoir jamais compris le sujet de leur querelle.

La situation semblait stagner dans cet état constant de tension, tristesse que tout le monde ressentait. Et tout ce qu'aurait voulu Sam c'est que son père se rappelle l'importance qu'il avait dans leurs vies.

Mais ça n'arriva pas.

Puis un jeudi soir, celui-ci était rentré dans une colère noire, totalement abattu et effondré. Les cris puissants et des bruits de verres brisés s'était alors fait entendre. Sam était donc en sortit de sa chambre en tout hâte, intimant à Danny de retourner dans la sienne lorsqu'il aperçut celui-ci dans le couloir du premier étage. Il n'avait pas voulut qu'il soit témoin de tout ça.

Sam s'était posté dans les escaliers et avait tendu l'oreille pour capter les paroles de ses parents qu'il ne pouvait voir. Ce fut après quelques minutes qu'il comprit entre tous les hurlements de désespoir de son père, que Chad Hoover un garçon un peu plus vieux que lui et un témoin dans son affaire avait été tué quelques heures plus tôt.

Le blond ignorait tout de la personne dont son père parlait mais il se demanda pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois pour lui. Il interrompit brusquement le fil de ses pensés lorsqu'il eu entendu les mots de sa mère paniquée de voir son mari dans cet état :

« - Jack tout ira bien. Tu retrouveras celui qui a fait ça. »

Après ces paroles s'en était suivit la chute d'un corps qui était tombé durement au sol sur les paroles colérique de son père :

« - Garde tes belles paroles et laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Et lorsqu'il entendit le faible gémissement de sa mère, Sam laissa ses jambes précédemment bloquer sur place se déplacer dans un élan foudroyant jusqu'au salon sous les vociférations de son père qui se confondait d'excuses.

Sam avait raconté à Rachel que dès qu'il avait pénétré dans les lieux, il avait sentit un élan de fureur grandir en lui sous l'image de sa mère appuyer négligemment contre un des pieds de la table et de son père qui paraissait totalement hystérique, presque fou. Il avait foncé en direction de sa mère, poussant son père de sa route tout en déclarant la voix enroué par la chagrin et la déception face à son comportement :

« - Ne l'approche surtout pas ! »

Il avait pu sentir à plein nez l'odeur nauséabonde de l'alcool qu'il avait dû ingurgiter en grande quantité après l'incident. Cependant cela ne pardonnait certainement pas la violence physique et verbale dont il avait fait preuve contre sa mère.

Il avait alors quitté la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre laissant Sam aidé sa mère à se remettre sur pied, les yeux embués de cette dernière d'une tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans son regard.

Elle l'avait simplement embrassé sur le front en lui disant que tout irait bien et l'avait prié de retourner ce coucher.

Mais sa mère n'aurait put avoir plus tort sur les évènements qui avaient suivi.

Après l'enterrement du garçon auquel son père s'était rendu seul trois jours plus tard, il n'avait jamais reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé le soir où il était entré ivre de douleur et s'était mis à rechercher le tueur du jeune garçon presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une obsession. Il n'avait plus jamais été pareil jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évapore dans la nature.

Toujours plus irascible et nerveux dans ses mots et ses gestes, chacun des membres de la famille Evans avait perdu le sourire suite à l'attitude de son père pendant les deux mois suivant. Danny n'avait put réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Sam et sa mère essayant au maximum de le protéger des crises de colère que prenait leur père. Mais sa mère, elle, s'était transformée en une coquille vide, toujours sur ses gardes, son doux sourire gommé comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

Sam tentait quant à lui de s'approcher de lui mais ce faisait inlassablement rembarrer de façon voguant entre une profonde indifférence et une irritabilité sans limite. Il donnait l'impression de ne plus supporter sa présence plus encore que sa mère ou son petit frère.

Un jour cependant, _ce jour_ qui fut la dernière fois où il avait eu de ses nouvelles – sans compter les cartes postales et les appels tous les mois que prenait sa mère et Danny-, son père dépassa les limites.

Sam lui avait raconté qu'il était rentré très tard ce soir-là alors que toute la maison dormait sauf ce premier. Il avait attendu qu'il rentre afin d'avoir une discussion avec lui mais rien ne s'était passé comme Sam l'avait prévu.

Il se souvenait l'avoir entendu passer la porte, être allé directement l'accueillir étonnement furibond et avoir prononcé un flot de parole haineuse sur le fait qu'il était devenu un moins que rien.

Puis la seule chose qu'il se rappelait ensuite, s'était être à terre avec une vive douleur dans la mâchoire. Son père se tenait devant lui réellement énervé et le fils devina aisément qu'il était le responsable du coup qu'il lui avait été donné. Même si étrangement il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Finalement totalement déboussolé, Sam avait tourné la tête et aperçut sa mère au sol se tenant douloureusement le bras, la lèvre blessé. Et désemparé, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même, il avait tenté de deviner la suite accusant son père de tous les méfaits. Il se souvenait que ses parents l'avait tous deux regardé bizarrement. Son père l'avait simplement aidé à se relever comme si de rien n'était et ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit son père avant les retrouvailles de ce soir.

Sam savait qu'il était resté un moment à discuter avec sa mère dans leur chambre. Et le lendemain il était partit avec quelques valises avant leur réveil, s'était fait muter dans un autre comté pour un simple grade de sergent. Il avait commencé par la suite à envoyer une part de ses revenues tous les mois et gardait toujours contact avec sa mère même si les premiers six mois, elle n'avait plus voulu entendre parler de lui.

Il n'avait jamais su le fin mot de cette histoire ; d'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais demandé. Mais peut importait les problèmes qu'avait dû gérer son père, rien ne pardonnait la conduite qu'il avait adopté et la façon dont il les avait lâchement quitté au lieu de faire face comme l'homme qu'il aurait dû être.

* * *

Quand Sam avait raconté la dernière partie de son récit, sa voix s'était tout d'un coup faîte plus basse. Il avait hésité à continuer sur la fin mais rien n'avait été rajouté. Il s'était simplement laisser engloutir par la suprématie d'une vague de sommeil.

Rachel avait finit de se remémorer l'histoire pour bien s'en imprégner et apprendre à connaître Sam un peu mieux. Mais dans tous ces témoignages, un détail lui revenait à chaque fois. Cette étrange perte de mémoire.

Rachel avait comprit que lorsqu'il disait ne pas se souvenir de _cette_ nuit fatidique, c'était que son esprit s'était involontairement fermé à l'évènement. Et même si elle ne pouvait comprendre le phénomène, elle avait put sentir sous les faibles soubresauts du corps de Sam à quel point cela pouvait être déboussolant et ébranlant.

Elle connaissait cette manifestation mais n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un à qui s'était arrivé, au moins jusqu'à cette instant. Mais étant donné la personnalité de Sam, elle se dit qu'une telle manifestation de son subconscient pouvait tout à fait lui arriver au vue de la situation. Il se montrait peut être très sûr de lui, souriant et parfois inébranlable devant tout le monde. Cela dit, la réalité était bien différente.

Il était très émotif sur tous les plans. Il donnait l'impression de ressentir les choses de façon décuplé par moment ceci étant certainement une des raisons qui le poussait à bloquer ses émotions pour qu'elles ne se dévoilent pas sur ses traits.

Rachel pouvait à présent voir au delà de tout ça. Il avait brisé toutes ses barrières pour lui montrer jusqu'à la plus infime partie de la personne qui l'était. Et à cette pensée Rachel se sentit mal de ne pas pouvoir se montrer aussi honnête qu'il l'était envers elle.

C'était pour la plus importante des raisons, certes. Mais elle ne fut pas réconfortée pour autant.

Elle caressait lentement le dos de sa main dans un geste laconique. Elle observait, en relevant légèrement la tête, l'œil droit clos par ses paupières et ressentit de toutes ses forces la complicité qui les unissait. Elle ignorait comment qualifier ce qu'elle avait avec Sam mais c'était trop spécial pour y mettre de mots.

Et quand elle y pensait, la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Will souffrait du même problème. Elle aimait ces deux hommes de manière opposée en étant parfois tout à fait complémentaire. Comme si chacun lui apportait ce dont elle avait cruellement besoin sur deux plans affectifs parfaitement différents.

Malgré tout, il lui arrivait de penser égoïstement et d'être certaine au fond de son cœur que Will tenait une place plus importante. Car elle savait que dès qu'ils _devraient_ se séparer, elle ne perdrait pas que l'homme qui était son amo… amant : elle renoncerait à un mentor, un allié, un ami…

Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de perdre Sam de façon définitive alors que Will…

Elle sentit l'émoi s'infiltrer en elle, laissant un faible gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle rassura la prise de son étreinte autour du torse de Sam pour se donner du courage. Elle avait été sa bouée, maintenant sans qu'il en ait conscience, il devint la sienne. Lui, au moins, serait encore là.

Après une bonne minute, elle finit par se dégager définitivement et tout en douceur de leur accolade. Bien plus d'une heure devait s'être écoulé entre le moment où elle avait fait la rencontre brève et intense du père de Sam. Son téléphone enfoui au fond de son sac posé dans le salon devait avoir reçu au moins cinq appels de ses pères étant donné l'heure surement tardive.

Finalement debout sur ses jambes, le bras gauche légèrement engourdie, elle déposa l'effleurement d'un baiser sur le front de Sam et quitta la chambre en silence.

Arrivé au salon, elle retrouva la mère de Sam regardant calmement un film avec le jeune Danny. Celle-ci vint à sa rencontre et demanda soucieuse :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il s'est endormi. Il… Il m'a tout raconté. Avoua Rachel dans un élan de sincérité.

- Je m'en doutais bien. Sourit-elle. Il s'est apaisé alors ?

- Je pense que parler de tous ces souvenirs, heureux et douloureux, lui a fait du bien.

D'un coup Rachel se souvint de cette perte de mémoire dont Sam lui avait parlé et eut envie d'interroger Kristin. Elle se ravisa dans la seconde, insultant mentalement sa curiosité.

- Je te remercie et je suis désolé que tu ais dû assister à tout ça. Je n'imaginais pas que ça pourrait tant dégénérer. Mais entre eux, j'ai du mal à savoir où me mettre.

- Vous savez une famille c'est tous ses problème qui vont avec… Et puis après tout ce que Sam m'a dit, je ne sais pas… C'est comme si j'avais le sentiment qu'au fond - même s'il ne l'avouera pas - il voulait renouer avec son père. J'ignore si ça peu vous réconfortez un peu mais c'est ce que j'ai ressentit quand il me parlait.

Et Rachel n'aurait être plus sincère. C'était au bout de compte de tout son récit, la conviction qui s'était imprimé en elle. Il avait une telle facilité déconcertante à se souvenir de détails précis sur les bons et mauvais souvenirs concernant son père. La façon dont il avait débité ces chroniques c'était pratiquement instinctif.

- En tout cas je te remercie encore pour ce que tu as fait. Tu sais, il peut se montrer tellement imprévisible par moment.

- Oui, je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire. Déclara Rachel de façon nostalgique au souvenir de Sam lui volant un baiser dans les bois puis rajouta taquine. Je dirais même assez téméraire.

- C'est vrai.

Puis, la tension redescendit et saluant la mère de Sam, elle quitta la maison des Evans dans un long soupir. Elle envoya un rapide texto à ses pères avant de monter en voiture pour leur dire qu'elle arrivait dans vingt minutes et qu'elle leur expliquerait son retard. Puis elle roula tranquillement sous le ciel étoilé de la ville.

Dire qu'elle devait encore tenir tout un dîner qui durerait spécialement plus longtemps ce soir l'irrita fortement. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire aurait été d'aller se coucher.

Mais sa fatigue retomba intégralement lorsqu'elle pensa à Will qu'elle devait retrouver ce soir dès que ses pères seraient bien endormis. Cela dit étant donné la façon dont il s'était comporté ses deux derniers jours, elle anticipait un peu le moment où ils seraient tous les deux. Elle ne cacherait pas la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Elle lui ferait un simple résumé et garderait les révélations secrètes de Sam pour elle. Même si c'était Will, elle se devait de protéger la confiance qu'il avait en elle.

Il ignorait par contre si elle devait se montrer honnête sur le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Après tout, à ses yeux – espérant aussi à ceux de Sam – elle n'avait fait ça que pour le rassurer, sans n'avoir aucunes arrières pensées. Cependant, elle était persuadée que Will ne verrait pas les choses sous cet angle.

Elle sentait depuis ces deux derniers jours que la peur qu'elle n'éprouve le même genre de sentiments que Sam avait envers elle, s'insinuait en lui. Et le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour cacher ses craintes était de se montrer odieux sans bien évidemment dépasser une certaine ligne. Il lui avait encore prouvé hier et aujourd'hui après leur discussion qui s'était imposé le soir où elle avait répondu au coup de téléphone de Sam.

_Flashback_

_Rachel avait vu le regard noir que Will avait lancé à Sam alors qu'il passait sur son flan. Le blond s'était alors rapidement élancé laissant les deux amants face à l'autre. Aucun ne semblait vouloir rompre le silence mais ce moment arriva finalement lorsque Will demanda calmement :_

_- Suis-moi. J'ai besoin de te parler._

_Leur relation s'étant à présent bien établit, Rachel ne ressentait plus la même anxiété que les premières semaines lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il discute avec autant de sérieux. Ils tenaient trop à l'un et l'autre pour se laisser submerger par tous les problèmes qui se mettaient en travers de leur route._

_Will ouvrit la marche pour retourner à l'intérieur du lycée. Il était déjà dix sept heures passé et les couloirs étaient désertés. Excepté peut-être encore deux trois élèves, professeur ou membre personnel de l'administration, les risques de tomber sur quelqu'un était faible. Et puis il n'y avait aucun mal en soi à déambuler dans les couloirs avec l'une de ses élèves. _

_Pourtant, il devait sans cesse rester prudent. Et pas seulement sur les regards des gens. Depuis un mois maintenant, il s'était rendu compte qu'involontairement, il avait tendance à décalquer ses mouvements sur les siens. Il s'arrêtait toujours à temps lorsque ses mains essayaient involontairement de toucher simplement sa main, sa joue, sa taille… C'était des réflexes spontanés qu'il avait lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec elle et forcément cela se répercutait sur le reste du quotidien._

_Ils marchaient tous deux d'un pas détendu, ayant appris à cacher la nervosité de leur corps. Ils savaient que plus ils paraîtraient empressé et tendu plus on ferait attention à eux. Il avançait en direction du couloir Sud pour les amener dans la Cour qui leur était dans un certain sens réservé._

_Will détestait parfois devoir faire des pieds et des mains rien que pour avoir une discussion avec elle pourtant cette fois-ci il apprécia le temps du trajet car il voulait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant de lui parler. _

_Dès qu'il avait entendu la voix forte et colérique de Rachel lorsqu'il était sortit du lycée, il s'était immédiatement empressé – dans une démarche calculé – de rejoindre le parking à vélo. Il s'était arrêté devant l'entrée, ayant préalablement entendu clairement la dernière réplique de Sam,…_

_« -Qu'il y a un lien entre nous ! »_

… _pour tomber face aux deux jeune gens. _

_Il avait capté les yeux de la brune l'espace d'une demi seconde avant qu'elle ne baisse le regard, gênée, tandis qu'il leur demandait ce qu'il se passait._

_Et après ça, il avait été comme un objet du décor devant supporter la déclaration de Sam avouant devant qu'il ne pouvait pas changer les sentiments qu'il portait à celle qui était sienne. Son cœur s'était emballé hargneusement, sa contrariété ayant un point de non-retour concernant l'attachement étrange qu'il y avait entre eux. Will était jaloux, il le savait. Mais même si il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que c'était idiot de sa part de ressentir ça, il ne pouvait oublier le problème d'un claquement de doigt. Il n'était pas surhumain. C'était seulement un professeur qui était tombé irrémédiablement sous le charme envoutant de son élève. Et plus rien ne pourrait changer ça maintenant. Jamais._

_Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur l'étendu du panorama de la Cour. Will prit appuie contre le muret et fut rejoint par Rachel à ses côtés qui laissa son regard se poser sur le paysage, leur corps inversés l'un à l'autre. _

_- J'espère que tu ne vas pas garder le silence trop longtemps. Souffla-t-elle doucement dans l'air froid de l'hiver. _

_- Tu comptes répondre à son coup de téléphone je suppose ?_

_- Oui. Je ne vais pas te mentir._

_- Même si tu sais qu'il a ce genre de sentiments envers toi ?_

_- Je trouve qu'il s'est montré suffisamment claire sur le fait qu'il acceptait qu'on reste de simple ami._

_- Et tu crois qu'il va s'y tenir ? Il est toujours capable de te refaire le même coup. Grogna-t-il un point exalté._

_- C'est une possibilité mais je suis sûr qu'il va se rendre compte qu'il a surestimé les sentiments qu'il me porte._

_Will agrippa la pierre sous ses doigts plus forts encore et soupira de mécontentement._

_- Et tu n'es t'ait pas dit que ça pourrais me blesser de savoir que ce gars qui t'as déjà embrassé, qui a certainement fait exprès de mettre cette distance entre vous pour que tu reviennes mieux vers lui, réintègre ta vie pour mieux t'éloigner de moi._

_- Mais ça n'arrivera pas !_

_Elle s'était tourner à quatre-vingt dix degré et l'avait forcé à la regarder en lui tirant le bras._

_Il était réellement affecté, elle le voyait clairement. Alors elle reprit, authentique dans ses mots :_

_- Tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, la caressa du pouce. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. Il n'y a jamais été question de choix, ça a toujours été toi._

_- Pour le moment, oui… Mais un jour, il faudra bien ouvrir les yeux sur…_

_- Tais-toi ! S'emporta-t-elle ne voulant pas qu'il termine cette phrase._

_Elle lâcha sa main et fermement poursuivit :_

_- Ne commence pas aller sur ce terrain là. _

_- Pourtant tu sais très bien qu'il faut qu'on y pense. On passe notre temps à vainement éluder la question, ce n'est bon pour aucun de nous…_

_- Très bien ! Comme tu veux ! Puisque tu es sûr que le jour où l'on devra se quitter devrait rapidement arriver autant le faire maintenant._

_- Arrête. Je n'ai jamais dit ça. _

_- Non mais puisque que tu sembles y songer aussi souvent, j'ai qu'à aller directement voir Sam pour me jeter dans ses bras puisqu'on sait que cette histoire finira plus tôt qu'on le croit._

_Et sur cette dernière réplique, Rachel était partie furibonde sans un regard en arrière laissant Will hors de lui face à l'imprudence des paroles de son amante. S'il elle cherchait à l'énerver, qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle regretterait assez tôt ses derniers mots. _

_Fin du Flashback_

Presque arrivée à destination, Rachel ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement tout en s'insultant mentalement pour l'audace de sa dernière tirade ce jour-là

Après ça, pendant les deux jours suivant, il avait tout tenté pour lui faire payer son affront en se prenant à la chorale ainsi qu'à elle. Pas trop méchamment bien sur – du moins aux yeux de Rachel - mais il avait décidé de passer une bonne partie de ses nerfs sur eux.

Et face à son action, Rachel n'avait pas trouver mieux que de jeter de l'essence sur le feu en restant toujours coller à Sam et en utilisant la pause de ce jeudi matin pour lui dire qu'elle passerait sa fin d'après-midi avec le blond.

Pendant deux jours, ils s'étaient tous deux amusés au jeu du chat et de la souris avec, Rachel l'avait sentit, une certaine excitation. Les regards ardant du brun lorsqu'elle s'amusait à le torturer en restant toujours aux côtés de Sam ou en frôlant légèrement la main du blond, la consumait de l'intérieur. Elle sentait dans ses yeux noircis de désir qu'il aurait tout donné pour l'emmener avec elle, loin de son ami qu'il pensait certainement être une tentation pour elle. Cependant, il n'avait pas tout à fait compris qu'il n'en était rien.

Par contre, même si le conflit était plus espiègle que réellement méchant, la jeune femme savait qu'arrêter Sam dans son entreprise de dire le fond de sa pensée à leur professeur ce midi avait été une bonne initiative. Le jeu frondeur entre eux, Will pouvait encore l'accepter. Mais la jeune fille savait que si Sam s'en était mêlé, la colère de son professeur aurait atteinte un tout autre degré.

Elle se gara finalement devant l'entrée de son garage quelques minutes plus tard. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir le droit à quelques questions au vu du nombre d'appels en absences qu'elle avait reçu de ses deux pères. Mais elle savait qu'une fois terminer l'interrogatoire et le dîner, chacun irait se coucher. Elle pourrait donc appeler Will pour qu'il vienne la chercher une fois la maison endormie.

Elle passa le porche et fut apostrophée dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle.

- Il est plus de huit heures et demie. Où tu étais passé ? Demanda en trombe Mike, David sur ses chevilles.

- Excusez-moi. Il y a eu un problème chez Sam et…

- Ne me dis pas que vous êtes de nouveau en froid ? Pas encore…

- Mais non, ça n'à rien avoir. Elle déposa son manteau, avança jusqu'au salon légèrement agité, ses parents derrière elle. Il y a eu un drame familial chez lui, si l'on peut dire, et j'ai dû rester plus longtemps que prévu là-bas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Intervint son père David.

- Je ne peux pas rentrer dans les détails mais pour résumer le père de Sam se trouvait là ce soir et il est loin de bien s'entendre avec lui. Ces retrouvailles surprises l'ont plutôt retournées alors j'ai préféré rester un peu avec lui, afin de m'assurer qu'il aille bien.

- Mais tu ne peux pas être plus clair ?

- Mike ! C'est bon, laisse-la. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas s'étaler sur les problèmes de ce garçon.

- Mouais… Très bien. Ça ira pour cette fois. Mais tâche de nous prévenir si un problème t'empêche de revenir à l'heure, d'accord ?

- Bien sur p'pa.

- Bon et si on allait manger le repas que nous a préparé ton père. Termina Mike en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa fille, conduisant toute la famille en cuisine pour amener les plats dans la salle à manger et célébrer dignement Thanksgiving.

Comme chaque année, ils firent un tour de table et dévoilèrent ce pourquoi il était reconnaissant sur l'année écoulé. Souvent des choses banales mais empli de l'affection que se portait cette famille.

Le sujet Sam ne revint pas sur le tapis durant la soirée et Rachel en fut assez satisfaite. Tous ces évènements avait été suffisamment intense pour qu'elle ne persiste à les retourner dans tous les sens.

Maintenant qu'ils arrivaient au dessert, le ventre bien rempli, la jeune femme devint intérieurement de plus en plus remuante. Elle se sentait vivement animé par l'envie insoutenable de retrouver Will. Après tout le remue-méninge de cette soirée, elle avait bien besoin de faire le vide sa présence était après tout dans toutes sortes de situations toujours rassurantes, voir même nécessaire assez souvent.

Même si elle savait que ces deux derniers jours ils étaient resté en froid, il n'arrivait à rester bien longtemps loin de l'autre. La preuve se reflétait dans les quelques « disputes » qu'ils avaient eues. Rachel était persuadé qu'il devait lui aussi le ressentir mais dans ces moments là, elle voulait que cette mascarade d'en vouloir à l'autre s'arrête promptement. Les sentiments pour lui étaient trop forts pour arriver à jouer à ce petit jeu bien longtemps.

- Qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur d'un coup ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle dubitative face à la moue chaleureuse de David.

- Je parle de ce sourire béat sur tes lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas de sourire béat. Elle se reprit rapidement en avalant une part de tarte, le rouge aux joues.

- Mais bien sûr…

Puis fort heureusement, il ne s'attarda pas plus. Mike, lui, continuait de la dévisager maintenant que son père avait pointé du doigt ce moment d'égarement. Cela dit contrairement à ses habitudes récurrentes la concernant, il ne posa aucune question.

À la fin du repas, elle embrassa ses deux pères pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit les laissant regarder un épisode de leur série favorite avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher. Elle prit son sac sur la route, grimpa dans sa chambre et sortit immédiatement son portable. Elle frappa les touches pour envoyer un message à Will :

_« Tu pourras venir me chercher vers minuit. Je t'envoie un message dès que tout est bon, si t'es toujours partant ?_

Rachel avait buté sur la dernière partie mais avait préféré la rajouter. Il avait parlé samedi soir de se voir dans la nuit de Thanksgiving. Et bien évidemment Rachel avait accepté. Cependant elle espérait que ce rendez-vous soit toujours d'actualité malgré les deux derniers jours écoulés. Même si elle avait vu ça comme de la taquinerie légèrement mesquine, il était possible que Will n'ait pas autant « apprécié » qu'elle.

Pourtant la pression retomba dès qu'elle reçut une réponse de celui-ci.

_« Très bien. Rejoins-moi au croisement au bout de ta rue comme convenu. À plus tard »._

Un message simple, banal laissant presque croire qu'il faisait exprès de se montrer détaché jusque dans ses mots utilisés dans son texto. Cela dit, il avait répondu. Alors l'indifférence fictive ne pouvait pas marcher dans ce genre de situation. Il n'aurait pas donné suite s'il était réellement en colère contre elle.

* * *

Au même moment, dans l'appartement de Will, ce dernier déposa son téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il prit l'alcool qu'avait ramené son père comme digestif pour la fin du repas. Une bonne bouteille de liqueur de Myrte Rouge.

Maintenant trois verres dans une main et la bouteille dans l'autre, il rejoint ses deux parents venus fêté Thanksgiving avec lui. Il posa le tout sur la table basse du salon, s'assit en face des deux qui discutaient tranquillement puis servit le breuvage.

- Merci Will. Déclarèrent d'une même voix ses parents.

Ils dégustèrent lentement le liquide, passant d'un sujet à un autre.

Puis après quelques minutes, sa mère se leva pour débarrasser :

- Maman, tu n'es pas obligé.

- Oh non c'est avec plaisir. Je peux au moins faire ça pour mon fils.

- Très bien. Comme tu veux. Lui sourit-il chaleureusement.

Elle disparut derrière le battant de la porte de la cuisine pour laisser Will seul avec son père.

- Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit ce soir mais je suis content de te voir si heureux. Et je n'ai pas posé la question devant ta mère mais tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

- Non. Personne en particulier. Ces trois mots furent plus difficiles à prononcer. Rachel était bien loin de mériter d'être qualifier de la sorte. Pourquoi, tu me demande ça ?

- Ah… Je sais pas… Disons que je crois ne jamais t'avoir vu aussi épanoui auparavant.

- Ah oui ? Et que fais-tu du jour où je t'ai annoncé que Terrie était enceinte. Cracha-t-il à la pensée de la plus lourde déception de sa vie.

- C'est différent. Parce que ta joie était basée sur un mensonge dont tu ignorais tout.

- En tout cas, le fait de paraître si bien provient très certainement du Glee club. Ces jeunes m'apportent tellement. Chacun d'entre eux à leur manière. _Ça au moins ce n'est pas un mensonge. _Pensa Will en conclusion intérieur.

- Oui, on peut l'entendre à ta voix. Mais n'oublies pas de penser un peu à toi. N'ai pas peur de refonder un foyer.

Lorsque son père lâcha cette dernière phrase, la boule au fond de son ventre revint instantanément. Un poids qui s'alourdissait de jours en jours. Une vérité si triste soit elle mais bien réel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais très bien. Répondit-il en dissimulant son rapide mal-être.

Après une petite minute, la mère de Will revint finalement et vers vingt-trois heures trente, ses parents repartirent de chez lui.

_« N'ai pas peur de refonder un foyer. »_

Il était en train de finir de ranger les plats dans le lave-vaisselle à l'instant où les mots de son père se répercutèrent tel un écho en lui.

À l'heure actuelle, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il savait parfaitement qu'étant donné _leur_ situation cela ne se ferait sûrement jamais.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur ce problème-ci. Il vivait simplement quelque chose de différent. Une relation que la plupart des gens ne comprenaient pas. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle était son élève mais aussi parce que ce qu'il ressentait était si fort, si pur dans l'honnêteté de ses sentiments qu'il savait que beaucoup de monde était incapable, comme l'avait dît son père, de réellement s'épanouir comme il le faisait depuis ces dernière semaines. Il avait finalement compris les mots de Blaise Pascal* après tant d'années : « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ».

Il était devenu volontairement déraisonnables, presque irrationnels. Et il aimait cela plus que la sensation de l'air s'infiltrant dans ses poumons.

Ce n'était peut-être pas rose tous les jours mais c'était réel et bien à eux.

Inopinément, le vibreur de son portable le sortit de ses réflexions. Il rangea lentement les deux dernières assiettes, se lava tranquillement les mains sans jamais se presser de vérifier le message qu'il avait reçu.

Il pensait qu'après la façon dont elle l'avait poussé à bout ses deux derniers jours, il n'y avait pas de mal à la faire miroiter encore un peu. Il avait bien remarqué à quel point cela l'amusait de jouer avec ses nerfs. Depuis sa réplique qu'il n'avait guère apprécié, Rachel et lui n'avaient cessé de se titiller sur deux terrains différents mais sans qu'aucun ne craque jamais.

Et voilà à quoi ils avaient passé tout leur temps. À tenter de s'exaspérer mutuellement dans le plus grands secrets, sans que personne n'ait ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il se déroulait devant leur yeux. D'une certaine façon cela avait été plutôt divertissant.

Il finit de se sécher les mains, attrapa finalement son téléphone après cinq bonne minutes et lut le message de Rachel. Elle annonçait que tout était bon et demandait dans combien de temps il passerait la prendre.

Il écrivit une brève réponse notant qu'il arriverait dans vingt-cinq minutes. Il utilisa trois minutes pour prendre ses clés, enfiler son manteau et s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien en partant.

Il était tout juste minuit lorsqu'il grimpa en voiture pour rouler jusqu'à la maison de Rachel. C'était la seconde fois qu'il faisait quelque chose d'aussi aventureux. Ils avaient pensé à ce plan deux semaines plus tôt alors qu'ils étaient tous deux d'accord que les vendredis et parfois samedis n'étaient désormais plus suffisants. Se voir en semaine, plus que les quelques minutes dans la cour Sud, était devenu comme une nécessité. Ils prenaient évidemment plus de risques mais le jeu en valait largement la chandelle.

Il se faufila dans la rue déserte de la jeune femme à l'heure convenu. Malgré le nombre de porche et lumières des différentes pièces qui filtraient des maisons, les trottoirs semblaient vidés de toute âme qui vive. Ce soir, tout le monde était enfermé bien au chaud chez soit auprès de ses proches. D'ailleurs Will allait pouvoir bénéficier du même traitement.

Phare éteint, au point mort, il s'était tout de même garé dans un coin plus à l'ombre.

Après peut-être trois quatre minutes la silhouette d'une jeune fille marchant dans la lumières des néons vint dans sa direction. Il la reconnu dès qu'il eut posé ces yeux sur elle. Son manteau, sa posture, sa démarche… Il connaissait d'infimes particularités dont ce « cher » Sam n'avait nullement connaissance.

Il ignora pourquoi, subitement, son irritation vis-à-vis du blond ressortit mais il passa outre.

Il fit un appel de feu pour indiquer à Rachel sa présence et toujours dans une démarche souple, sans éveiller les soupçons, elle se dirigea jusqu'à lui. Et plus elle s'approchait plus il son corps se réchauffait.

Elle monta dans la voiture et à la seconde où elle fut assise sur le siège, ils s'épièrent du regard cherchant celui qui se déciderait à capituler le premier. Puis, par surprise, Rachel le regarda avec une moue des plus adorables qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien à présent. Elle allait dire quelque chose et il savait qu'il aurait un mal fou à refuser.

- Et si on faisait la trêve ?

_- _Tu t'es entraîné combien de temps à répéter cette question ?

- Même pas une fois. C'est presque naturel maintenant… Sourit-elle fièrement.

- À force de t'en servir à mes dépends, je veux bien te croire.

- Oh allez ! Oublions tout ça et profitons de la nuit… Elle s'approcha de son visage de façon tout à fait languissante jusqu'à efflorer ses lèvres et frôler délicatement le bout de son nez avec le sien… Tu veux bien qu'on mette ça de côté, dis ?

- Pour cette fois, je veux bien accepter… S'avoua-t-il vaincu dans un léger grognement.

Mais la défaite pris rapidement une teinte exquise lorsqu'elle laissa sa main caresser lentement sa joue pour saisir sa bouche en un baiser témoignant du plaisir de retrouver la saveur de la présence de l'autre.

Après quelques secondes, Will dû se séparer à regret d'elle afin de quitter les environs face aux dangers que quelqu'un ne passe et ne reconnaisse la jeune femme. Malgré Thanksgiving et l'heure tardive c'était tout à fait probable.

- Attache ta ceinture et dis-moi où tu veux aller. C'est ton tour de choisir ce soir.

- Roule en direction de Fort Shawnee près de Heritage park. Quand on arrivera là-bas je te guiderai.

- Bien. Termina-t-il sur un clin d'œil.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent aux lieux que Rachel avaient indiqués en une petite demi-heure. Un temps qu'ils avaient passé à discuter du Glee club, des sélections, de détails de leur vie qui ne leur paraissait jamais insignifiant.

Will quitta la route et se gara dans le champ, pas loin de l'arbre où Rachel et ses pères avaient passés beaucoup de pique nique lorsqu'elle était enfant.

- On est où ?

- Je venais souvent ici avec mes parents quand j'étais plus jeune. Et dès que j'ai eu mon permis, j'ai commencé à y retourner mais seule cette fois-ci. J'oublis tous mes tracas quand je suis ici.

Ils ouvrirent leurs portières au même moment sans les refermer, laissant la lumière des phares éclairés une infime partie de l'étendu de la prairie. Étant donné la douceur du temps d'aujourd'hui, l'air restait frais et à des lieues du froid qu'il avait dû endurer pendant ce mois de novembre. Ils s'installèrent sur le capot, excessivement proche l'un de l'autre. La musique de l'habitacle résonna jusqu'à leur oreilles dans un sentiment de vrai plénitude.

Le regard de Will s'évada jusqu'à l'infinie de ce décor, sur les étoile qui se comptaient par milliers et sur la lune ronde qui éclairait de son éclat l'immensité de la plaine. La nuit était la gardienne de leur idylle, une confidente devant laquelle ils pouvaient montrer la réalité telle qu'elle était.

Will jeta par la suite un regard circulaire aux contours du profil de Rachel. Elle scrutait l'horizon, errant sur chaque tracé du paysage. Il prit alors sa main et murmura, sans que la jeune fille n'et conscience qu'il parlait aussi d'elle :

- C'est réellement sublime.

- N'est ce pas ? Inspira-t-elle les yeux dans le vague comme pour s'imprégner du moment. Tu sais, c'est ici que je suis venu avant que l'on se retrouve aux Mulligans ce jour-_là_.

Ce jour qui avait tout changé. Cet instant où ils avaient partagé leur premier baiser. Le jour qui avait marqué le prélude d'un fabuleux périple.

- Pourquoi tu y étais venue ?

- Les derniers jours avaient été durs. Je voulais pouvoir enfin faire le vide…

Will se remémorait que trop bien l'épisode du concert et tout ce qui s'en était suivit. Mai alors qu'il pensait qu'elle avait conclut sa ligne, elle rajouta sous le même ton d'une confession des plus naturelles :

- Mais c'était vain. Tu revenais constamment dans chacune de mes pensées. J'étais complètement perdu…. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de chanter la chanson que je t'avais choisi même si tu ne pouvais pas l'entendre.

- Si ça peut te consoler, tu n'étais pas la seule à te torturer l'esprit. Jamais, de toute ma vie, je ne m'étais senti aussi confus. Et crois-moi après mon divorce et tout ce qu'il a amené avec lui je ne pensais pas que c'était encore possible… Pourtant tu as fait ta place dans ma vie et maintenant tout est beaucoup plus clair.

Rachel attrapa soudain sa main dans la sienne, entrecroisa leur doigts et posa calmement sa tête sur son épaule touché par le discours de Will.

- On a fait de la route toi et moi, hein ?

Will ne répondit pas sachant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question à proprement parler. Plutôt une constatation.

Le fait de se confier sur les failles de leur cœur leur prouva soudainement à quel point cette liaison s'était approfondit. C'était presque tangible. Plus fort qu'un désir, qu'une pulsion. C'était un embrasement de flammes qui avait la force de dévorer tout sur son passage. Rachel le sentit lorsque son cœur rata un battement après sa confession et Will au frisson chaud qui remonta dans tout son corps.

À ce moment précis, la plus jeune ce décida que le temps était parfait pour lui parler de son début de soirée étrange avec Sam.

Elle ne voulait rien lui cacher afin de lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir entièrement confiance en elle.

- Will ?

- Hmm ?

- Il faut que je te dise ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

- Comment ça ?

Rachel décrocha son visage de son épaule et dans le souffle de la mélodie de la radio, bien face à lui, elle lui raconta les évènements.

Elle donna plus de détails qu'à ses pères mais garda tout de même pour elle le plus gros du récit du blond. Elle fut très heureuse que Will comprenne tout à fait pour quoi elle devait le secret. À vrai dire, celui-ci ressentit simplement l'inquiétude qu'il avait en tant que professeur du garçon. Après tout, c'était sa vie privée. Et sSi un jour, il venait à lui en parler, il se comporterait en professeur responsable et tenterait de le soutenir du mieux possible. Comme il le ferait avec chacun de ses élèves.

Cependant lorsque Rachel relata la suite où elle avait dû le consoler en le rejoignant carrément dans son lit, le corps de Will se crispa par instinct. Savoir qu'un autre homme – surtout celui-là - avait put être aussi proche d'elle, l'énervait passblement.

Pourtant, il se reprit vivement et se dit qu'il n'y avait pas lieux de se morfondre. Elle s'était conduite envers lui comme une amie. Et l'honnêteté de sa compagne face aux faits de cette soirées témoignait des réels sentiments qu'elle lui portait.

Lorsqu'elle cette dernière termina son discours, elle avait bien noté la soudaine tension de Will à l'annonce de la façon dont elle avait dû le réconforter. Il n'avait rien montré d'autre et l'avait laissé finir, restant très à l'écoute. Elle n'avait pas parlé du baiser car elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'emporte pour quelque chose qui n'avait pas la même importance qu'il lui donnerait.

Puis une fois finit son exposé, elle rajouta agréablement :

- J'ai voulu te parler de tout ça pour que tu comprennes que tu n'as pas à te faire de souci concernant Sam. Je sais où j'en suis.

- J'en suis certain. Et je te remercie de m'avoir dit tout ça. Mais tu sais la… Il soupira. la jalousie que je ressens envers lui n'est pas seulement née du fait qu'il a des sentiments pour toi. Ça a commencé bien avant ça. Sa déclaration envers toi a juste intensifié ma colère.

- Et de quoi il s'agit ? Parce que tu sais, au fond dans tout ça, il est plus une victime qu'autre chose.

- Je le sais bien. C'est que je… Il hésita en baissa les yeux le temps d'une seconde puis reprit. J'envie la proximité que vous avez.

- Je nous croyais déjà très proches toi et moi. Murmura-t-elle quelque peu attristé.

Dans l'instant, Will prit un regard rassurant et agrumenta posément sa dernière phrase :

- Et on l'est ! Il m'arrive même de croire que c'est parfois plus qu'on ne l'imagine. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle en réalité. C'est juste que je voudrais avoir le droit d'être aussi spontané avec toi. À n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. J'aimerais pouvoir nous offrir des moments simples comme ceux que tu as avec Sam.

Sur cette déclaration qui émut Rachel, elle traça, d'un doigt et en douceur, une ligne de sa tempe jusqu'à ses lèvre avant dé lâcher souriante :

- Tu sais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué c'est exactement ce que l'on fait quand on est ensemble.

- Oui, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a à se cacher que je profite moins des moments avec toi. À vrai dire, je crois bien même que c'est le contraire. Que tout le monde sache ou que ça reste toujours enfouit peut m'importe. Tant que je peux être avec toi.

- Tu es sur que ça te convient alors ?

- Oui. J'en suis certaine.

Elle l'embrassa dans un baiser alangui qu'il lui rendu au centuple. La brune se déplaça et se plaça au dessus de lui sans interrompre leur jeu de lèvres. Une jambe de chaque côté, en position supérieur, elle le coucha avec fermeté sur le pare brise.

Ses mains fourrageait dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, ses joues tandis que les siennes descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos jusqu'à ses reins pour la coller plus encore à son corps.

Il reprenait leur souffle par moment en effleurant leur cou respectif, laissant les sons du plaisir s'échappé de la barrière de leur bouche.

Il se touchait à chaque fois comme s'il s'agissait de la première et de la dernière fois. Comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Et alors que Will s'apprêtait à capturer de nouveau ses lèvres, la jeune fille installée sur lui se recula. Frustré, celle-ci lui offrit un rictus railleur, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et souffla de façon tout à fait provocante :

- C'est Thanksgiving aujourd'hui. Si tu m'explique pourquoi tu es reconnaissant, je te laisserais me prendre ici même.

- Du chantage, hein ? Dit-il taquin au fond de ses yeux.

- Si je te le dit aussi, ce ne sera pas du chantage.

- Hmm, très bien... Tout d'abord... Je dirais que je suis reconnaissant pour avoir put découvrir la fabuleuse femme qui se cachait en toi. Il embrassa son cou. Reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu m'apportes… Il posa sa bouche sur sa joue. Pour tout ce que l'on a vécu jusque là…

Il allait nouer ses lèvres au siennes alors qu'il la savait envouter par ses mots et petites attentiosn mais il s'interrompit pour l'interroger à son tour :

- Et toi ?

- Je suis simplement reconnaissante de chaque minute passé avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé aimer quelque chose plus fort encore que le fait de chanter sur scène. Répondit-elle sincèrement souriante.

Ils retrouvèrent dans l'instant le goût de l'autre, épris de la tension sensuelle qui se propageait en eux.

Mais soudainement une musique que Rachel affectionnait tout particulièrement vint toucher ses tympans avec délicatesse. Dès la seconde où elle reconnut « Because you loved me »**, elle regarda Will le visage empli d'attente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Fait-moi valser sur cette chanson s'il te plaît.

Il la regarda plutôt surpris et attendrit lâcha :

- Bien sûr.

Le sourire embaumant la joie qu'elle lui offrit, faillit lui faire perdre son sang froid.

Ils descendirent du capot. Will lui tendit main comme un vrai gentleman et plaçant chacun leur main au bon endroit, ils se mirent à danser sur cette magnifique ballade.

Dans la lueur des phares, au milieu de cette prairie désertée de toute vie, ils se sentirent libre de voler à travers les mouvements de leurs pas et l'impulsion de leur cœur. Le sourire ne pouvait disparaître de leur visage. Ils valsaient au milieu de nulle part sans aucun problème de conscience. Il n'y avait qu'eux, les lumières du ciel d'encre et la musique. Cette dernière racontait une belle partie de leur histoire et ressentit.

**[…]**

I'll be forever thankful baby  
_Je te serais toujours reconnaissante bébé_  
You're the one who help me up  
_Tu es celui qui m'a soutenue_  
Never let me fall  
_Ne m'as jamais laissée tomber_  
You're the one who saw me through  
_Tu es celui qui m'a vu à travers_  
Through it all  
_A travers tout_

[Chorus]  
_[Refrain]_  
You were my strength when I was weak  
_Tu étais ma force quand j'étais faible_  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
_Tu étais ma voix quand je ne pouvais pas parler_  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
_Tu étais mes yeux quand je ne pouvais pas voir_  
You saw the best there was in me  
_Tu as vu le meilleur au fond de moi_  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
_M'as soulevée quand je ne pouvais pas atteindre_  
You gave me faith'coz you believed  
_Tu m'as donné la foi car tu croyais_  
I'm everything I am  
_Je suis ce que je suis_  
Because you loved me  
_Parce que tu m'as aimée_

You gave me wings and make me fly  
_Tu m'as donné des ailes et m'as fait voler_  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
_Tu as touché ma main j'ai pu toucher le ciel_  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
_J'ai perdu la foi tu me l'as rendue_  
You said no star was out of reach  
_Tu disais qu'aucune étoile n'était hors d'atteinte_  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
_Tu m'as soutenue et je suis restée droite_  
I had your love I had it all  
_J'avais ton amour je l'avais entier_  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
_Je suis reconnaissante pour chaque jour que tu m'as donné_  
Maybe I don't know that much  
_Peut-être je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup_  
But I know this is true  
_Mais je sais que c'est vrai_  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
_J'étais bénie parce que j'étais aimée de toi_

[Chorus]  
_[Refrain]_

You were always there for me  
_Tu étais toujours là pour moi_  
The tender wind that carried me  
_Le vent tendre qui me portait_  
A light in the dark  
_Une lumière dans le noir_  
Shining your love into my life  
_Eclairait ton amour dans ma vie_  
You've been my inspiration  
_Tu as été mon inspiration_  
Through the lies you were the truth  
_A travers les mensonges tu étais la vérité_  
My world is a better place  
_Mon monde est un endroit meilleur_  
Because of you  
_Grâce à toi_

[Chorus]  
_[Refrain]_  
[…]

Et plus la puissance de la chanson s'intensifiait au milieu des cœurs plus ils tournoyaient dans la brise fraîche du pays. Ils se sentaient accomplis.

Puis au dernier refrain, Rachel fit tomber Will au sol. Ils roulèrent dans un grand éclat de rire jusqu'à ce que Rachel se retrouve pour la deuxième fois de la nuit au dessus de lui. Leur rire mit quelques secondes à s'estomper et laissèrent place au regard gourmand et désireux.

Lors des dernières notes de la mélodie, Rachel avivé par l'envie de s'unir à lui, se pencha jusqu'à son visage, saisit sa bouche avec laquelle elle prenait toujours plaisir à la redécouvrir.

Et ainsi, sous l'étendu du champ, dans le scintillement des phares, ils retirèrent un à un leur vêtement essayant de rester sans cesse accrocher l'un à l'autre. Nus au milieu de nulle part, ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent sur chaque morceau de peau qui se réchauffait instantanément sous leurs assauts.

Frottant intelligemment son intimité contre celle de Will, Rachel pour la première fois pris le contrôle et s'enfonça d'elle-même sur le sexe de son amant. Et ce dernier fut incroyablement ravit de la voir prendre les initiatives. Il pouvait deviner dans ses yeux la confiance qu'elle accordait à son corps. Il en était extatique.

Une sensualité attisée par sa position s'échappait d'elle alors qu'elle se tortillait avec grâce sur son corps, offrant à l'un et l'autre un plaisir euphorisant. Ses doigts s'imprimaient sur la chair de son torse, de ses pectoraux avec une telle indécence, qu'il n'en put plus et passa ses mains sous ses omoplates pour ramener son buste et son visage près du sien.

Entre deux souffles alors qu'il imprimait ses coups de bassins sur son rythme, il murmura :

- Tu es parfaite.

Il la vit instantanément rougir sans pour autant s'arrêter. Le feu dans ses reins ne lui permit pas la moindre pause.

Et alors que Will accéléra de lui-même l'allure, elle se mit à crier l'allégresse qui fit vibrer chacun de ses muscles. Son orgasme fut si foudroyant, qu'il sentit son intimité comprimé contre son sexe, le laissant se libérer à son tour dans un timbre rauque et à la fois gémissant.

Toujours installé sur lui, Rachel mit un certain temps à retrouver ses esprits après ce feu d'artifice d'émotion quand lentement elle se blottit sur son torse et se laissa enfermé dans l'étreinte des deux bras puissants de Will.

Ils venaient de le faire en extérieur. La nature était leur témoin. L'herbe humide et caressante : leur couche pour ce soir. Tout était bien.

* * *

Vers quatre du matin, les deux revinrent finalement en ville. Ils avaient convenue de ramener Rachel à cette heure-ci pour éviter que ses pères ne remarque son absence.

Ils étaient garés au même endroit qu'un peu plus tôt. Ils s'embrassèrent une toute dernière fois avant que Rachel ne descende du véhicule. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de déclarer avant de le quitter même si cela paraissait évident :

- Cette nuit… C'était vraiment… incroyable.

- Oui, ça l'était.

Elle ouvrit la portière la portière sur une dernière déclaration de Will :

- Je t'appelle demain pour qu'on puisse se voir et à ce moment là j'aimerais que tu me donnes tes premières idées sur les sélections.

- C'est pas très juste ça. Les autres ont jusqu'à lundi.

- Oui mais c'est avec toi que je sors, non ? Et puis je suis sur que tu as déjà quelque chose. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on cherchera ensemble.

- D'accord. À demain alors.

Finalement elle quitta son véhicule sur un tendre sourire et Will ne démarra que lorsque qu'elle disparut définitivement de son champ de vision.

Dans trois semaines à compter de ce vendredi aurait lieu les sélections.

Fin du chapitre

* * *

*** Blaise Pascal : Il était un philosophe, théologien, un moraliste, un physicien…**

**Il est surtout connu pour son œuvre posthume « Pensées » d'où est tirée la citation. **

**** "Because you loved me" de Celine Dion : Je sais que la musique vient de passer dans l'épisode 3x20 de Glee chanté par Tina mais la coincidence veut que j'avais déjà décider de la mettre à ce moment là, il y a quelques temps déjà :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

**Pour le prochain comme s'était normalement convenue les Sélections avec un petit retour de la tyrannique Sue Sylvester ainsi que du possible plan Karofsky !**

**Hésitez pas à déposer une reviews. J'accepte avec plaisir et je réponds toujours.**

**A bientôt ! ( j'essayerai à la fin du mois, ça devrait le faire)**


	20. Que le spectacle commence ! 1ere partie

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Peut-être, peut-être pas.**

**Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publier sur cette histoire car en toute franchise je me suis lassée de Glee avant même le milieu de la saison 3. J'ai continué à regarder mais je dois dire que je ne suis plus la fan que j'étais autrefois. Mais j'aime cette histoire, j'y ai passé un temps fou et croyez-le ou non je compte bien la terminer quoi qu'il m'en coûte. J'aime mes personnages, le monde dans lequel ils évoluent et j'irai au bout avec eux.**

**Et aussi ce qui me retient de lâcher c'est vous, lecteurs. Croyez le ou non, je pense à vous tous qui restez dans l'expactive d'une suite et d'une fin à mon histoire. Et je vous l'offrirai. C'est certain. Cela prendra peut-être un certain temps mais ça arrivera. Je connais la frustration de commencer à lire une histoire et de pas y trouver de fin. Mais ma motivation c'est vous et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite.**

**D'ailleurs, le chapitre était si long que j'ai décidé de le couper en deux partie, en espérant que cette longueur aidera à pardonner le temps pris pour déposer la suite.**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :**

Guest 1,2** : Merci pour vos reviews, j'apprécie vraiment. Et qui que vous soyez, si vous revenez, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite. **

Saragrisom** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Contente que l'écriture restait à son niveau et j'espère que si tu passes à nouveau par cette histoire que la suite te plaira**

Lolo** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Désolé d'avoir tant tardé pour le prochain chapitre. Mais le voilà, si tu es encore là :)**

Marjorie** : Merci de me lire, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir postée plus tôt mais le coeur n'y était plus pendant un moment. Comme dit précedement je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, j'y tiens trop pour ça :)**

**D'avance, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes et de tapes qu'ils restent.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Très tôt dans la matinée de lundi, vers six heures, alors que la nuit sombre n'avait pas quitté le ciel, Will s'éveilla d'un mauvais rêve. Afin d'évacuer les images déplaisantes de ses rêveries, il se focalisa immédiatement sur les Sélections qui auraient lieu Vendredi.

Il regarda le plafond de sa chambre avec le flot d'idées qu'il avait dû gérer toute la semaine passé. La troupe avait fait son choix définitif vendredi soir sur l'interprétation de trois chansons après avoir essayer pendant deux semaines toutes les options qui avaient été mis en avant. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour commencer par une reprise d'une chanson de Tina Turner « Another hero » qui serait interprété par l'ensemble des élèves et plus spécialement par Santana et Mercedes. Les élèves allaient terminer sur la chanson « Sing » des Chemical Romance qui au vue des répétitions qu'ils avaient fait sur ce morceau allait, il en était persuadé, les conduire à la victoire.

Quant au solo, après une compétition sans merci entre quatre de ses élèves, le choix s'était sans surprise, arrêté sur Rachel. L'entièreté du groupe avait voté. Il avait été heureux de voir que ses élèves ne s'étaient pas laissé entraîner par leur jugement. Mais avait plutôt favorisé les compétences. D'ailleurs, en toute impartialité, Rachel était l'atout majeur du Glee Club. Elle faisait partie de ces gens capables d'accomplir l'impossible, ces gens naturellement doué dans un talent qui leur était inné.

Suivant ces dernières réflexions, il suspendit le flot de ses pensées pour s'attarder sur la silhouette gracieuse de son amante qui reposait tout près de lui. Il se tourna légèrement sur le flan gauche et l'observa les traits adoucis. Le visage de la jeune femme était délicatement penché dans sa direction. Son souffle caressait fugacement sa nuque tandis qu'il contemplait avec ferveur son visage étincelé sous la lueur des rayons de Lune s'infiltrant par la fenêtre.

Elle s'était montrée sur le qui-vive toute la semaine laissant son goût prononcé pour la compétition prendre le dessus. Il aimait beaucoup la voir s'animer de cette façon. Pleine de vie, enthousiaste et extraordinairement heureuse avait été le comportement qui avait rythmé son existence ces derniers jours.

Il replaça calmement la fine mèche qui barrait sa pommette derrière son oreille. Ce geste éphémère perturba faiblement son sommeil. Il vit ses paupières se plisser et l'entendit souffler le ton somnolent, les yeux encore fermés :

- C'est déjà l'heure ?

- Non. Pas encore. Rendors-toi. Je viendrai te réveiller. Prononça-t-il dans un murmure tout en caressant la peau nue de sa hanche.

- Mmm… Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Ronronna-t-elle sous l'effleurement.

- Un simple cauchemar.

- Raconte-moi. Poursuivit-elle les paupières toujours close.

- Je l'ai déjà oublié à vrai dire… ça ne devait pas être très important. Mentit-il pour le bien de la plus jeune. Ce n'était certainement pas l'heure de réveiller ses craintes, surtout que tout allait si bien en ce moment

Elle grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et se rendormit presque aussitôt sous le baiser de Will au coin de ses lèvres.

Il sortit du lit sans geste brusques, enfila son caleçon traînant sur le sol puis atteint la porte de la chambre qu'il referma avec calme. Il passa le couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine où il se prépara mécaniquement du café afin d'évacuer définitivement le brouillard de sa conscience. Des flashs du rêve de cette nuit ne cessaient de revenir à l'assaut alors qu'il tentait désespérément de les écarter de ses réflexions.

Le visage de Rachel meurtri par la vérité qui avait explosé au grand jour…

Les larmes intarissables qui s'écoulaient au coin de ses yeux…

La façon dont les gens leur avaient jeté la pierre…

Tant de bribes d'un cauchemar si proche de la réalité telle qu'il pouvait l'être d'un jour à l'autre.

Le liquide chaud finalement prêt, Will se servit une tasse dans le silence des lieux. Il s'installa autour de la table, laissant les clichés de son cauchemar s'évaporer au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait le breuvage. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels son esprit redevint étrangement serein, presque optimiste.

Il était très difficile d'affronter les conséquences lorsqu'elles se rappelaient à lui mais tous deux savaient pertinemment à quoi s'en tenir. Et il fallait avouer qu'il faisait preuve d'une très grande dextérité pour cacher leur secret aux yeux des autres. La valeur de leur lien les poussaient à ruser plus qu'aucun ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Parfois même sans que l'autre n'en ait conscience.

Peu avant huit heures, Rachel sentit la chaleur d'une main s'infiltrer à la base de sa nuque. Avec une douceur maitrisée, celle-ci la sortie de sa langueur en toute tranquillité. Avec aisance cette fois-ci, elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux pour les apposer sur Will, accroupit à ses côtés en bordure de lit.

D'un sourire étayé, elle attrapa ses doigts qui se promenaient derrière son oreille et commença mi-sérieuse mi-taquine :

- Il serait mal venu de te demander de se faire porter pâle et de rester ici le reste de la journée ?

- Je ne dis pas non… Mais, si je me souviens bien, tu es censé présenter la chanson des Sélections ce midi à toute la classe, non ?

Subitement, Rachel pointa spirituellement sa présentation qui aurait lieu ce midi. Son envie insatiable d'obtenir le solo pour les sélections avait finalement payé la semaine passé. Sa somnolence fut éclipsé par son envie dévorante de prouver à ses camarades que leur décision avait été la bonne en la choisissant pour interpréter la chanson de départ. Pour eux, pour Will, pour elle, elle ne se raterait pas. C'était sa promesse.

Alors précipitamment, elle sortit du lit s'arrachant presque les cheveux au vu de l'heure tardive. Elle n'allait pas avoir le temps pour tous ces exercices vocaux. Elle y passait toujours un temps fou.

Elle courut dans tous les sens sous le regard jubilatoire de Will, attrapant chacune de ses affaires à la va vite. Elle se savait totalement incohérente d'ailleurs ses paroles l'étaient tout autant.

« Il fallait me réveiller plus tôt »

« Comment je vais faire sans tous mes exercices ? »

« Mais où sont ces maudits collants ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ces satanées partitions ? »

Elle s'apprêtait finalement à entrer dans la salle de bains pour se préparer quand elle fut interrompue par la voix de Will dont elle avait presque oublié la présence :

- Je suppose que l'idée de louper les cours n'est plus d'actualité ?

Et alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, elle put s'apercevoir de l'envie irrésistible de rire qui lui tenaillait les côtes. Elle le regarda d'un œil sombre puis déclara faussement touchée :

- Sort !

- Comme tu voudras. Ton petit déjeuner t'attend à la cuisine. Termina-t-il avec ce rictus si familier qu'elle trouvait tout aussi désireux que narquois.

Il quitta finalement la pièce et lorsqu'il referma la porte, Rachel l'entendit s'esclaffer haut et fort. Ce son cristallin la détendit instantanément. Loin de la tension des dernières secondes, elle pénétra d'un sourire planant dans la douche.

Sous l'eau chaude, elle commença à chantonner doucement l'air qu'elle interprèterait un peu plus tard. Naturellement sa voix gagnait en puissance au fur et à mesure des paroles, elle laissa celle-ci la pénétrer et se mit à fredonner la musique en n'ayant plus conscience que ses lèvres remuaient.

Elle divagua sur toutes sortes d'idées, de pensées, voguant ici et là au gré de la pluie des fines gouttes qui s'écoulaient sur l'entièreté de sa peau. Elle navigua entre ses cours, sa famille, ses amis, Will…

Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était sentit aussi heureuse que depuis ses deux dernières semaines.

Elle n'avait aucun problème en classe. Les anciens conflits avec Sam s'étaient clairement apaisés. Le Glee club avait la grande forme en vue des prochaines Sélections. Quant à son couple, il ne s'était jamais aussi bien porté depuis qu'elle et Will avaient commencé ce voyage ensemble.

Bien sur, elle avait été à chaque fois extraordinairement heureuse d'être avec lui, béate de chaque instant passé en sa compagnie même si comme tout à chacun ils avaient aussi eu leurs propres problèmes à gérer.

Mais dorénavant, l'ombre planante d'une quelconque menace qui pourrait dévoiler leur secret semblait bizarrement s'estomper.

À vrai dire maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de se voir plus souvent dans l'intimité, une véritable relation entre eux s'était installée. Quelque chose d'encore plus concret et tangible.

Le secret devait sans cesse être protégé c'était ainsi. Malgré tout, ce fardeau paraissait s'alléger de jour en jour leur permettant d'apprécier plus encore les moments qu'ils partageaient.

Et Rachel était plus que reconnaissante envers sa bonne fortune de lui offrir un peu de répit. Parce que vivre perpétuellement dans la peur n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable à expérimenter. Elle savait que celle-ci pouvait revenir à tout moment, c'est pourquoi elle essayait de profiter au maximum de ce nouvel état d'esprit.

D'ailleurs, c'était cela qui l'avait poussé à passer cette nuit chez Will.

Ce dernier s'était montré assez réticent à la demande de Rachel. Pourtant, il avait fini par renoncer face à l'acharnement de la plus jeune qui savait être très persuasive. Ainsi donc il n'avait plus fallut pour elle d'inventer un mensonge à ses deux pères, dupés constamment par la jeune fille. Elle avait acquis, malgré elle, la capacité étonnante de réussir à cacher la vérité avec une facilité déconcertante. Et dorénavant elle n'imaginait plus son quotidien tourner sans ces convainquant mensonges.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, bien après que les deux amants soient arrivés – dans leur véhicule respectif - au lycée, Will s'apprêtait à profiter d'une heure de pause. Pendant que les élèves s'étaient précipité en direction des grande Cour pour la pause du matin, il partit en salle des professeur refaire le plein de caféine comme la quasi totalité de ses collègues.

Là- bas, café en main, il s'installa à l'une des tables de la pièce et sortit quelques copies qu'il avait encore à corriger. Assis près de lui, le professeur de mathématique Mr Harris, que Rachel ne supportait qu'à faible dose. Ce dernier ne resta pas très longtemps alors que le regard de Will fut attiré par l'ombre élancée d'un coach bien connu. Celle-ci, accompagnée de sa « gentillesse » légendaire, ne pris aucune pincette à envoyer deux trois remarques déplaisantes au voisin de table de Will qui déguerpit à toute vitesse, sans demander son reste.

- De bonne humeur à ce que je vois Sue ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement craignant légèrement la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir à sa table.

- Et ça ne va qu'en s'améliorant. Le nargua-t-elle en s'asseyant et en croisant les jambes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je m'ennuie un peu de nos petits jeux. Je suis venue te proposer un petit pari.

- Il n'y a que toi qui pense qu'il s'agit là d'un jeu. Ils s'épièrent du regard puis Will rajouta assez intrigué malgré tout. Quel genre de pari ?

- Sur la victoire du Glee Club aux Sélections de Vendredi.

- Et à quoi ça va t'avancer ? Si on gagne le Glee club reste et si on perd – ce qui n'arrivera pas – celui-ci sera dissout. Tu n'as rien à en tirer.

- Le pari ne concerne pas ce fichu club mais toi personnellement… Ta démission si vous perdez ou la mienne dans le cas contraire sur le bureau de Figgins, Vendredi, en fin d'après-midi.

Will resta abasourdi pendant un temps, croyant presque avoir rêvé les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé. Il était persuadé qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas être si confiante quand aux résultats des Sélections. Il flairait à des kilomètres le coup fourré.

- Tu ne prendrais pas un tel risque sans une bonne raison. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ?

- _Moi_… Rien. Persista-t-elle faussement : Will le sentait bien. Quel risque y a-t-il alors qu'en un jour je pourrais retrouver le même poste dans n'importe qu'elle autre lycée de l'Etat avec le palmarès que j'ai derrière moi. Et puis il n'y a pas plus beau pour moi d'imaginer que je pourrai être enfin débarrassé de toi et de tes bons sentiments.

- Tu es peut-être prête à te mettre en péril mais pas moi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas assez confiance en les capacités de tes élèves ?

- Trop facile. La pointa-t-il du doigt exaspéré.

Il commença à se lever, ramassant ses affaires pour s'en aller le plus loin possible d'elle. Mais dans un murmure qu'il capta clairement, elle enrichit satisfaite :

- Imagine à quoi ressemblerai ta vie si vous ne m'aviez plus dans les pattes toi et tes élèves. Imagine les avantages que tu pourrais en tirer… Et puis, je suis sur que cette chose – elle sortie un papier de sa poche – devrait te faire changer d'avis.

Elle fit glisser sur la table la feuille qui s'avéra être une photographie. Will y jeta un coup d'œil et se rassit instantanément retournant immédiatement le cliché compromettant.

- J'étais persuadé qu'elle finirait par craquer et qu'elle t'en parlerait.

- Comment tu fais pour apprécier de jouer autant avec l'avenir des gens. !

- Oh allez ! C'est amusant.

Will resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, la mâchoire crispé et les sourcils froncés. Comme à chaque fois, elle n'avait pas un mais au moins cinq coups d'avances sur lui. Il se retrouvait dans une impasse. Elle le savait tout comme elle avait déjà deviné les prochains mots qui allaient sortir difficilement de sa bouche :

- Très bien... Tu as ton pari. Mais jure que tu ne montreras jamais ce ou « ces » clichés et que tu ne l'utiliseras plus pour aucun de tes plans !

- Tu as ma parole. Dit-elle étonnement sérieuse..

- Pour ce qu'elle vaut. Mais je suppose que je vais devoir m'en contenter…

- Tu peux la prendre. Elle pointa des yeux la photographie. J'ai tout un tas de copies.

Il se leva pour de bon, attrapa la photo compromettante et déguerpit, rageur, de la salle des professeurs.

Il aurait agit de la même façon pour n'importe lequel de ses élèves. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rachel, les choses se compliquaient toujours. Les soucis devenaient tout de suite plus personnels, plus difficiles à gérer.

* * *

Midi. Il était enfin temps d'aller montrer à tous qu'elle était capable de les conduire à la victoire. Elle le leur devait tout autant qu'elle voulait s'offrir l'idée qu'ils avaient finalement tous fini par l'accepter, même par l'apprécier.

Elle était confiante, sereine. Elle allait leur montrer l'étendu de son talent en y mettant nous plus tous ses rêves mais tous son cœur.

Sur la route pour rejoindre la salle de chant, elle croisa Kurt et Finn – qu'elle recommençait doucement à côtoyer - au casier de ce dernier. Elle s'arrêta sur sa route alors que le premier la saluait d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire bienveillant :

- Comment va la fille qui m'a si violement volé le solo ? La taquina-t-il sans une once de mépris.

- Je t'ai battu dans les règles de l'art.

Ils se turent et la seconde suivante, rigolèrent franchement, sans une once de rancœur.

- En tout cas t'a l'air plus détendu que Samedi. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que t'es parti si tôt ? On ne t'a même pas vu t'en aller. L'interrogea Kurt.

- Détendu ? De quoi tu parles ?

Ce samedi, il y avait eu une crémaillère dans la nouvelle maison de la famille recomposé de Kurt et de Finn. Une soirée charmante, agréable et convivial, où amis des parents et des deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés. Et ce soir-là, Will avait bien évidemment fit une apparition. Maintenant qu'elle repensait plus sérieusement à ce moment, qu'elle le voyait d'un œil nouveau, elle s'apercevait des failles qu'ils avaient certainement montrées au cours de la soirée. Surtout que…

- Me dis pas que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? Poursuivit-il toujours d'un timbre chaleureux. J'ignore quoi ou qui t'avais mis dans cet état mais à un moment donné, tu étais vraiment sur les nerfs. Demande à Finn !

- C'est vrai. Il a raison. Sourit gentiment ce dernier.

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai vraiment pas remarqué.

Mais alors qu'une chevelure rousse passa à leur côté, elle eu un déclic. Elle se souvenait très bien à présent de ce qui l'avait perturbé. Il était étrange qu'elle ait omis ceci.

- Si ce n'était pas pour ça alors, pourquoi tu es partie si tôt ? L'interrogea curieusement Finn.

Le sang de Rachel ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'elle gardait une image parfaite de l'instant où Will et elle avaient conversé lors de cette soirée la menant à quitter promptement la soirée. Elle se rendit compte que Will avait choisit ce moment pour lui faire oublier sa rancune de la soirée en quelques mots, promesses et en un baiser audacieux.

À première vue les deux garçons ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué quoique se soit de louche entre elle et son professeur. Alors, tout en gardant un calme olympien, elle déclara :

- J'ai été pris d'une irrésistible envie d'aller répéter. Et vous savez quand ces chose m'arrivent, j'en oublie le reste.

La réponse parut passer pour Kurt mais moins pour Finn.

Depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec lui, ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. L'ambiance entre eux était encore assez étrange par moment même si petit à petit, ils arrivaient à retrouver une certaine complicité. Et cela avant tout grâce à la présence de Kurt. Par contre, une chose était sûre et certaine. Ils avaient tous deux un passé, ils se connaissaient intimement. C'était pour cela qu'elle sut de suite que sa réponse ne l'avait pas convaincu.

- Bon et si on y allait !

Remerciement intérieurement sa bonne fortune que Finn n'ait pas décidé d'aller plus loin, Rachel ne put qu'acquiescer pendant que le plus grand ouvrait naturellement la marche.

Une fois arrivé en classe, la moitié des élèves étaient déjà rassemblés. Rachel partie s'installer avec Kurt ainsi que Finn près de Sam et Mercedes. Ils discutèrent dans une bonne ambiance, riant fugacement.

Finalement après cinq autres minutes, tout le monde fut regroupé et Wi… - _Mr Schuester !_ -prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous. On ne va pas attendre une minute de plus je pense… Donc, Rachel si tu veux bien ?

La jeune femme crut presque entendre le rire de ce matin lorsqu'il prononça « Attendre une minute de plus » et se leva sans se départir de son calme, fit part des partitions au pianiste puis s'installa au centre de la pièce.

Alors que les notes commençaient à résonner dans l'espace des lieux, la voix mélodieuses de Rachel finit par claironner les paroles de la chanson. Tout en virtuosité, avec un talent qui s'approchait pleinement de la grâce, elle envoûta son public.

Son registre de chansons pour les compétitions était souvent dicté par les grands noms des plus grandes comédies musicales comme Funny girl, Oklahoma ou encore Evita. Elle interprétait aussi d'autre artistes qu'il l'avait touché depuis toute petite tel que Streisand, Elton John, Hamlisch…

Mais pas cette fois. L'artiste en question ne faisait pas du tout parti de son répertoire habituel. Cela dit, « cette » chanson, l'avait touché et était parfaitement approprié.

Comme elle se l'était promis, elle ne laissa pas son ambitions ni même ses rêves inspiré son chant. Elle préféra plutôt mettre son cœur, ses sentiments dans chacune des notes qui sifflaient entre ses fines lèvres. Elle laissa ses émotions pour l'ensemble de l'assistance imposé sa beauté sur cette chanson.

Lorsque la dernière tonalité s'effaça dans les recoins de la pièce, le silence tomba net.

Il fallut un instant au reste des élèves pour finalement se lever sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de sifflements et de remarques complaisantes qui se perdaient ici et là.

Le succès était entier et dorénavant chacun d'entre eux savaient qu'ils allaient faire trembler le public et le jury ce vendredi.

* * *

Plus tard ce jour, plusieurs heures après la fin des cours, Will ruminait dans son salon, couché confortablement sur son canapé, chaussures défaites et bière en main. Il n'avait pas la tête à corriger les copies qui s'entassaient dans son sac comme sur la table basse. Les enjeux des paroles qu'il avait échangées avec Sue ce matin même l'empêchaient de pleinement se focaliser sur toutes autres activités.

Il clôt un moment les paupières, soupirant quelques fois sa lassitude. Cela faisait longtemps que Sue ne lui avait pas mis de bâtons dans les roues. Et il devait dire que c'était loin de lui avoir manqué. Pendant un temps, il avait espéré qu'elle les laisserait tranquille.

Grave erreur.

Car plus que tout c'était personnellement à lui qu'elle s'attaquait cette fois-ci.

Malgré la pleine confiance qu'il avait en ses élèves, il craignait beaucoup les sélections de Vendredi. Le coach s'était montré trop sereine, trop confiante. Quelque chose clochait, c'était certain. Toutefois il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les attendaient, lui et ses élèves. Venant de Sue, les ennuis pouvaient arrivés de n'importe où et de toute les façons possibles.

Elle avait prouvé plus d'une fois cette année encore, à quel point ils n'étaient tous que des marionnettes dans son petit théâtre de la corruption. À chaque fois qu'il avait cru entrevoir de la bonté en elle, celle-ci s'était fané avant même qu'il ne puisse en savourer pleinement le fruit.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il déposa ceux-ci sur la table basse et observa le cliché qu'il avait négligemment laissé traîner. Il s'assit et attrapa celui-ci de sa main libre. Il observa encore la photographie de Rachel échangeant les tenues des Cheerleaders ce soir où ils s'étaient unis pour la première fois. Et pour avoir un tel cliché, Sue avait forcément placé une caméra dans les vestiaires ce soir-là. Elle prévoyait chaque détail avec une acuité terrifiante. Combien de gens tenait-elle sous sa coupe ?

Soudain, dans un léger sursaut, la sonnerie de son portable résonna du fond de sa poche le sortant de toutes ses pensées. Lorsqu'il sortit l'objet, le nom de Rachel le tendit quelque peu. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de ce fâcheux incident. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il devait lui en toucher mot. Cela dit, s'il lui réclamait qu'elle soit franche envers lui, elle était en droit d'obtenir la même honnêteté de sa part. Ce genre de chose marchait dans les deux sens.

Un peu avant qu'elle ne tombe sur son répondeur, il décrocha finalement :

- Allo ?

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

- Dis, je pensais à un truc…

Sa voix était imperceptiblement irritée.

- À quoi donc ?

- Je pensais à Samedi… Ce que tu as fait - sa voix devint soudain bien stridente - Ce n'était vraiment pas très malin !

Immédiatement, il sut à quoi elle faisait références.

- Je me demandais quand tu en reparlerais. Rit-il à ses dépends mais se calma illico lorsqu'elle poursuivit, pas réellement amusé.

- Rigole pas ! À cause de ça, j'ai été beaucoup moins vigilante. Tout à l'heure Finn et Kurt m'ont bien fait remarquer que je m'étais comportée bizarrement.

_Flashback_

_Elle resterait joyeuse. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'être mécontente. Tout allait bien. Elle savait être raisonnable..._

_Elle s'essaya à jeter à nouveau un regard dans sa direction et…_

_Non mais c'était une blague !_

_Là en plein milieu des invités, du salon nouvellement décoré d'un style classique et contemporain, quelque peu retouché par la main de Kurt, Will répondait encore une fois de façon trop prononcé aux flatteries de la rousse._

_Que Miss Pillsbury tente de se rapprocher de Will maintenant que l'autre l'avait largué, passait encore. Mais que Will réponde à ses avances… Là, c'était un comble !_

_Rachel regardait d'un œil mauvais, presque assassin, la main ferme de son amant posé délicatement sur la chute de « ces » reins._

_D'un pas déterminé, elle se faufila entre les gens, arrivant dans leur dos et n'eut aucun égard à bousculer Will, le faisant immédiatement lâcher prise._

_- Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne faisais pas attention Mr Schue._

_- Ce n'est pas grave Rachel._

_Elle n'eut qu'un court instant pour lui envoyer en un regard tout la colère qu'elle ressentait. Mais cette dernière atteint son paroxysme alors qu'il repartait prestement dans sa discussion avec Miss Pillsbury, comme si la plus jeune n'avait pas fait irruption. _

_Furibonde, elle se détourna aussi vite qu'elle était apparu pour rejoindre la cuisine. Dans le lieu vide de toutes personnes, elle tourna en rond autour du comptoir central. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépose son regard sur le robinet. Elle attrapa un verre et remplit celui-ci d'eau. Ce geste si fréquent pour chacun avait une signification bien particulière pour elle. __Lorsqu'elle était plus petite, quand elle était triste, ses pères avaient l'habitude de lui donner un verre d'eau si bien qu'elle n'était plus capable de savoir si elle était triste ou avait simplement soif. Et c'était justement le cas ici présent._

_Il était seulement vingt-deux heures. Encore tôt. Mais elle ne voulait plus que rentrer chez elle pour s'effondrer dans son lit et oublier cette soirée. _

_Préférant ne pas avoir à dire au revoir à tout le monde, elle décida de passer par la baie vitrée de la cuisine pour sortir par l'arrière cours. Dès qu'elle mit le pied dehors, elle suivit le fin chemin sur sa gauche, en plein cœur du jardin. Dans l'ombre de la nuit, elle se faufila jusqu'à l'issue à une dizaine de mètres. _

_- Tu comptes t'échapper comme une voleuse._

_Le son de la voix de Will la fit tressaillir. Elle virevolta vers lui avec une envie irrésistible de lui torde le cou. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui « murmurer » le fond de sa pensée, son visage éclairé faiblement par la lueur de la demi-lune l'arrêta dans sa lancée. _

_La tête légèrement penché, un sourire fendu, ce regard dévorant…_

_C'était d'avance perdue pour elle._

_Son professeur jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui puis s'avança rapidement jusqu'à n'être qu'à un soupir de son visage. Il extirpa un objet de sa poche et le déposa délicatement dans le creux de la main de Rachel. Interloqué, elle regarda la clé de son appartement sans réellement comprendre._

_- Ce sera la tienne dorénavant. _

_Délaissant tous les récents évènements, les rayant inconsciemment de sa mémoire, elle navigua entre le métal froid contre sa peau et les traits on ne peut plus sérieux de Will. La surprise dépassé, maintenant qu'elle arrivait à réellement comprendre la portée de ses mots et de son geste plein de promesses, elle sentit le trouble l'envahir. De la joie à l'état pur. Elle était pleinement heureuse._

_- Tu es sérieux ?_

_- Très. D'ailleurs, j'apprécierai beaucoup si tu pouvais commencer à t'en servir dès ce soir._

_Elle aimait toujours l'entendre susurrer suavement la douceur de ses paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens caché pour elle._

_Hypnotisé, envoûté, elle ne réussit qu'à hocher de la tête. Il profita de son trouble pour déposer avec ferveur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'esquiva et naturellement termina :_

_- Je te rejoins là-bas dans une trentaine de minutes._

_Après ça, elle était partie en un éclair prendre sa voiture et rejoindre très vite l'appartement de son compagnon._

_Une fois arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, mettre « sa » clé dans la serrure et pénétrer dans l'appartement avait eu subitement quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle y songeait toutefois, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il était indubitable à ses yeux, que ces lieux étaient devenus son vrai foyer. La maison de ses pères n'étant plus qu'une couverture à présent._

_Fin du flashback_

- Très bien trouvé le coup du « je t'offre la clé de mon appartement pour minimiser le fait que je suis venue à la soirée avec une autre femme et que je flirtais ouvertement avec elle »

Will qui faillit éclater de rire face au ton de la jeune femme, se retint de justesse pour déclarer non sans un rire cacher entre les mots :

- Tout d'abord que tu es été quelques peu étranges n'est pas un problème en soit. Chacun à des sautes d'humeur. Il reprit définitivement son calme. Quant à la clé, crois-tu vraiment que je te l'aurais donné si je ne le voulais pas vraiment ?

- Dis comme ça… C'est sûr… Souffla-t-elle à contrecœur.

- Et pour ce qui est d'Emma : Quoi de mieux que de jouer gentiment au jeu de la séduction au milieu de tant de gens pour que personne ne puisse même imaginer que je sors avec l'une de mes étudiantes.

Un mutisme à l'autre bout du fil suivit sa confession.

- Alors tout ce temps, tu ne pensais qu'à couvrir nos arrières?

- Oui

- Ce n'était pas une manière détournée de mettre en branle ma jalousie ?

- Bien sur que non. Même si j'aime te savoir jalouse, je n'aime pas être l'objet de ta tristesse.

Il imaginait bien pourquoi elle était allée instinctivement dans la cuisine. Il connaissait son tic lié à l'eau. Après un temps, il avait commencé à noter qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était plus ou moins triste elle buvait expressément de l'eau.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait jugé bon de lui offrir sa clé à ce moment précis. Il y pensait depuis plusieurs jours et l'opportunité de cette soirée avait été parfaite pour passer à l'acte. Il avait calmé ses maux et lui avait rendu le sourire.

- Alors tu es rassuré maintenant ?

- Mouais. C'est bon. Mais la prochaine fois, tu pourrais penser à me laisser une note, ok ?

- C'est d'accord. Gloussa-t-il.

- Bon, je vais te laisser. On se voit demain, à onze-heure et demi dans la Cour ?

- Comme convenue.

- Bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit.

Il posa son téléphone sur la table basse de bien meilleur humeur que le moment précédent l'appel de Rachel. Il n'avait pas parlé de Sue. Ça n'avait pas été nécessaire. Cependant, il se ferait un devoir de lui en toucher mots dès demain.

* * *

Dans la matinée de Vendredi, Rachel arriva anxieuse et en retard à son premier cours. Rabrouée par son professeur d'histoire, la mine plus maussade encore, elle s'installa au premier rang pour ne pas perturber plus le cours. Tandis qu'elle sortait machinalement ses affaires, elle pensa pour la énième fois aux sélections qui auraient lieu cette après-midi à quinze heures. Depuis les révélations de Will mardi midi, elle sentait la présence d'une épée de Damoclès s'apprêtant à écraser le groupe entier. Si Will devait partir…

Elle n'aimait pas y songer.

Au début, elle avait ressentie de la culpabilité quand il lui avait tout expliqué en détails. Toutefois, et ils étaient tous deux d'accord sur le sujet, il n'y avait qu'une personne à blâmer. Sue Sylvester.

Cette démone qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire de leur vie son petit enfer personnel. Dieu qu'elle devait jubiler en ce moment. Elles les poussaient dans la tourmente. Les rendant inquiets, soucieux. Le couple avait tenté de deviner la façon dont elle frapperait – si elle frappait. Ils s'étaient imaginé des scénarios les plus probables ou plus inconcevable. Avec le temps le coach leur avait à mainte fois apprit qu'elle était capable d'une grande créativité.

Au bout du compte, après quatre jours, ils étaient toujours aussi confus. Ils avaient pensé à la possibilité de corruptions des juges, à un problème qui auraient lieu de lors interprétations, à la disqualification de leur chorale pour quelque chose que Sue aurait inventé de toute pièce… Il était même tout simplement possible qu'elle ait lancé ce pari à Will tout simplement pour le déstabiliser. Les possibilités étaient multiples.

Alors que ces pensées la poursuivaient à chaque cours, ses peurs se firent moins présentes, lorsqu'elle retrouva Sam en cours de math pour la dernière heure de la matinée.

Depuis le 'B' qu'il avait obtenu, les deux amis avaient fixés des rendez-vous hebdomadaire pour lui faire potasser le sujet. Et Rachel pouvait se vanter d'être un excellent professeur lorsque l'on voyait les progrès qu'il avait faits. Ou était-ce tout simplement parce que c'était elle qui l'aidait à s'améliorer ?

Elle aimait à penser qu'il s'agissait un peu des deux.

Elle n'oubliait pas les sentiments que lui portait Sam. Il n'en reparlait pas, ni faisait jamais allusion de quelconque manière. Néanmoins, il lui arrivait de repérer certains regards qu'il posait sur elle. Dans ces moments, elle se demandait comment elle n'avait pas pu remarquer plus tôt son attachement. C'était si flagrant.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce que parce qu'elle le connaissait si bien maintenant qu'elle pouvait voir ces choses là ?

En tout cas ses sentiments ne la gênaient pas. D'une certaine manière, elle en était même très flattée. Car si elle n'avait pas développé de relation avec Will, elle était convaincue que Sam et elle aurait, un jour ou l'autre, finit pas se mettre ensemble. Il n'existait pas grand-chose qui lui déplaisait en lui. C'était un jeune homme beau, chaleureux, drôle. Il était certes impulsif et était capable de se mettre dans de véritable colère noire. Mais c'était là, dans ses défauts, que résidaient les cicatrices de son passé. Toutes ces choses avaient forgé cet ami si spécial assis à côté d'elle.

- J'ai de l'encre sur le visage ou quoi ?!

Pris sur le fait, le murmure de Sam interrompit le fil de sa conscience. Elle rougit légèrement et balbutia silencieusement :

- Non… Je… J'étais juste bloqué dans mes pensées…

- Cela devait être assez intense pour que tu commences à en rougir. S'amusa ce dernier en délaissant l'exercice de math en cours. Tu pensais au garçon mystérieux…

Encore une fois !

Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de faire mention de Will. Il s'agissait souvent de phrase lancée à tout va, seulement lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux. Et la seconde plus tard, il agissait comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Pourtant cette fois-ci quelque chose changea.

- Ou peut-être que tu pensais à moi.

Il s'était insensiblement approché d'elle pour murmuré tout bas ces mots au creux de son oreille, avant de retourner à son exercice en suspend.

Aussi vite Rachel en fit de même. Elle se força à ne pas jeter de coup d'œil dans sa direction, étant sûr que du coin du sien, il le verrait. L'affirmation. L'aplomb dans sa voix la perturbait encore. Tout comme Will, il voyait bien des choses en elle.

Après cet épisode étrange, elle pouvait au moins voir le bon côté des choses. Le coach Sylvester lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, ils s'esquivèrent ensemble et en silence de la classe. Rachel était assez mal à l'aise. Heureusement le brouhaha des élèves couvrit ce silence gênant même si Sam ne semblait pas troublé le moins du monde.

Ils rejoignirent la cafétéria d'un pas soutenu. Dans les lieux noyés par la quasi-totalité des étudiants, ils firent la queue, plateau en main. Il fallut presque un quart d'heure pour qu'ils finissent par payer leurs plats. Un peu plus loin ils repérèrent quelques membres du Glee club et partirent s'installer avec eux.

Rachel préféra s'asseoir loin de Sam pour cette fois. Ils étaient toujours si complice et se poser à ses côtés auraient éveillé les ragots lorsqu'ils se seraient aperçu qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui décocher un mot.

Elle prit place en bout de table au côté de Kurt, tout juste en face de Finn. Sam à l'autre extrémité discutait déjà nonchalamment entouré par Mercedes, Tina et Arti.

Kurt entama joyeusement la conversation sur mille et un sujets, y incluant par moment Finn, qui riait de l'entrain de son –presque- demi-frère. Les minutes s'écoulèrent tranquillement.

Mais le déjeuner fut perturbé lorsque Dave Karofsky vint à leur table pour saluer Finn. Quand il s'apprêta à rejoindre la table des joueurs, il observa Rachel pendant deux courtes secondes. Elle fut rassuré de ne pas avoir rêvé quand son regard croisa celui de Kurt. Immédiatement, ils surent que l'un et l'autre n'avait pas aimé ce qu'ils y avaient vu.

* * *

Les élèves n'allaient plus trop tarder à arriver maintenant. Chacun avait été excusé pour les cours de l'après-midi en vue des Sélections de cet après-midi.

Il était bientôt treize-heure trente et Will était plus agité qu'à l'habitude. Il tapotait nerveusement du pied en attendant devant le bus qui les conduirait là-bas. Tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines heures.

Finalement, ses étudiants se présentèrent l'un après l'autre. Il mettait une croix à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux passait devant lui sur la feuille de présence pour la compétition. Tina et Mike furent respectivement les dixième et onzième élèves.

Il lui manquait toujours deux élèves. Et pas des moindres en plus de ça.

Après deux autres minutes à patienter, Will grimpa les marches et demanda quelque peu inquiet aux restes de ses élèves :

- Quelqu'un serait où sont Rachel et Kurt ?

- Ils m'ont envoyé un message pour me dire qu'ils étaient déjà parti là-bas parce qu'ils avaient une course de dernière minute à faire. Lâcha Sam simplement.

Will était sceptique. Le voyage en bus avec la troupe était un rituel pour eux. Mais il voyait bien les deux s'embarquer dans une fantaisie juste avant la compétition. Et puis le blond avait reçu un message de leur part.

- Très bien. On peut y aller alors.

Le bus démarra. Sur la route les élèves entamèrent dans une ambiance euphorique les conversations sur la compétition, leurs adversaires, les possibilités d'aller aux régionales. Will, assis à l'avant, était loin de cette effervescence. Après une dizaine de minute de route, il sortit son téléphone, mis quelques secondes à se décider puis envoya un SMS à Rachel. Juste pour se rassurer.

Après vingt autres minutes et trois autres messages envoyés – ils ne pouvaient pas l'appeler avec tous les autres derrière – il n'avait toujours eu aucune réponse. De toute façon d'ici trente seconde il serait arrivé à destination et espérait de tout cœur qu'ils les verraient tous deux à l'entrée, les attendant sagement. Il se garderait bien de les sermonner, même plus tard, sur l'inquiétude qu'ils lui avaient faîte tant qu'ils étaient là, présents à l'appel.

Une fois le car arrêté, ils descendirent tous en file indienne. Le théâtre, dont la façade extérieur avait été fraîchement remise à neuf, laissait des parois d'un mélange de pierre grise et blanche. On voyait s'engouffrer des dizaines de personnes par l'accès des grandes portes. De chaque côté de celle-ci, trois lourdes colonnes de granit blanc donnait un air majestueux à l'entrée des lieux.

Mais Will n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter sur l'architecture local, ni même de la populace qui commençait à affluer.

Suivit par le reste du groupe, il pénétra dans la bâtisse. Comme l'année précédente, rien ne semblait avoir beaucoup changé. L'accueil pour faire enregistrer l'équipe et chacun des membres se trouvait toujours sur la droite. À une quinzaine de mètre se trouvait les larges escaliers en colimaçon qui menait à l'amphithéâtre où ils donneraient leur représentation.

Cependant dans tout ce décor, Rachel et Kurt brillaient par leur absence dans chaque recoin où Will déposait son regard.

- Monsieur, Rachel et Kurt n'ont pas l'air là.

- J'avais remarqué Puck.

Il fit face à aux visages perplexes de ses étudiants et continua :

- Quand les avez-vous vus pour la dernière fois ?

- Mercedes et moi étions avec eux jusqu'à treize heures moins le quart en salle de musique. Ils ont préféré resté un peu plus longtemps pour s'entraîner. Déclara Sam assez préoccupé.

- Et personne ne les a vus après ça ?

L'inquiétude commença à toucher tout le monde.

Will jeta un coup d'œil dehors, priant pour que les deux jeunes gens apparaissent par l'entrée du bâtiment. Mais personne ne vint.

Il savait que rien au monde n'aurait pu mettre en retard Rachel et Kurt. La seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit porté un nom bien connu.

Sue Sylvester.

Elle devait forcément être responsable !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Mr Schue s'ils ne réapparaissent pas ? Demanda timidement Tina.

Will se tourna vers l'ensemble du groupe, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de quoi faire dans cette situation. Pourtant il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à quelque chose. Et vite. Sinon…

- Je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose Karofsky !

La voix de Sam l'interrompit dans ses pensées alors que tous les yeux pivotèrent dans sa direction et celle du garçon nommé.

Le premier s'était avancé et pointait hargneusement son doigt dans sa direction. Il fut rapidement suivit par l'autre, les rapprochant tous deux dangereusement.

- Me pointe pas comme ça mec ! J'y suis pour rien moi !

- Rachel nous a dit la façon bizarre dont tu les as matés ce midi. Ne va pas me dire que c'est une coïncidence !

- Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu me parles. Je ne me suis pas approché d'eux depuis plus d'un mois. C'est pas ma faute s'ils ne peuvent pas passer à autre choses.

- Et pour de bonnes raisons !

Il n'était plus qu'à une distance de bras de l'un de l'autre. La tension était à son comble. Un coup aurait pu partir à n'importe quel moment. Et au milieu de tous ces gens, cela aurait pu leur porter à tous préjudices. Ce fut donc ce moment que choisi Will pour attraper le blond, le pousser derrière lui afin de s'interposer entre les deux garçons.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Suivez-moi tous les deux ! Leur lança-t-il puis déclara pour le reste du groupe. Attendez ici.

Will ouvrit la marche et emprunta les escaliers. Il ne s'arrêta pas au niveau de la grande salle mais continua son ascension jusqu'à arriver au balcon qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le hall d'entrée où les gens se pressait telle une fourmilière.

Le professeur se tourna d'abord vers Sam et déclara :

- Sam, après toutes ces semaines où Dave a prouvé qu'il avait sa place parmi nous, je n'espère pas qu'il soit capable d'une telle chose.

- Mais Mr Schue, vous…

- Laisses-moi finir ! Le fit-il taire juste avant de faire face à Dave – qui semblait avoir été touché par les mots de son professeur - le timbre menaçant. Bien évidemment, si tu venais à avoir ta part de responsabilité sur l'absence de Rachel et Kurt, tu risques de très graves ennuis. Ce qui peut commencer comme une blague douteuse peut avoir de grave conséquence. Séquestration et enlèvement, ça te parle ?

Subitement, le visage du plus grand devint livide.

- J'en étais sûr ! Cracha violement le blond derrière l'épaule de Will.

- Où sont-ils ? Demanda ce dernier calmement pour ne pas braquer Dave.

- Au… Au lycée… Enfermés dans les vestiaires des joueurs.

Il semblait vraiment effrayé par les mots qu'avaient prononcés le plus vieux et rajouta :

- Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu et ce n'était pas mon idée. C'est vrai que depuis que je suis là je cherchais un plan qui pourrait porter atteinte à la chorale. Et lorsque l'on m'a proposé ce coup, j'ai accepté. Mais après toutes ces semaines, je n'étais plus très sûr. Dit-il avec franchise étonnement.

- Qui en a eu l'idée ? Il ne semblait pas vouloir le dire alors Will le poussa. Réponds-moi tout de suite David !

- C'était… le coach Sylvester.

Evidemment ! Qui d'autre !

- Je vais les chercher ! Lança Sam, déjà sur le départ.

- Attend… L'interpella Dave ce qui n'enchanta que moyennement Sam. Duncan veille au grain. Il ne te laissera pas passer… Il fit une pause. Je vais venir avec toi.

Sa dernière phrase surpris tout autant Sam que Will.

Les deux garçons regardèrent leur professeur qui lâcha :

- Foncez ! Nous passons à quinze heures trente. Vous avez moins d'une heure et demie.

Dans la seconde, ils partirent tous deux en courant. Il fallait espérer qu'ils y arriveraient...

Fin de la première partie

* * *

**J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu.**

**Je suis pas tout à fait sûr pour tout mais j'ai vraiment tenté de faire au mieux.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre point vue. Tout est bon à prendre pour progresser.**


	21. Que le spectacle commence ! 2eme partie

**Voici donc la suite de la première partie. En espérant qu'elle vous ne vous laissera pas indifférent :)**

* * *

[...]

- Laissez-nous sortir !

Depuis une heure, Rachel et Kurt frappait contre la porte des vestiaires dans lesquels on les avait enfermés. On avait crut bon de leur confisquer leur téléphone ce qui relevait d'une certaine intelligence dans le plan d'action.

Kurt et elle-même savait que Duncan Barnes les avait trompé et il était étonnant de s'imaginer que cet homme de Neandertal ait pu penser à un tel détail. Il y avait forcément tiers personne dans ce plan. Dave Karofsky ? C'était certain ! Après le regard on ne peut plus éloquent de ce midi.

Mais même lui n'aurait pu penser tout seul à cet élément.

Toutefois, elle pouvait percevoir le parfum des desseins tordus de Sue Sylvester. C'était tout à fait son genre.

- Je crois que je vais pleurer !

Rachel laissa retomber mollement sa tête contre la porte dans un mouvement presque théâtrale. Et si la situation n'était pas des si précaires, la scène en aurait fait rire plus d'un. D'ailleurs, Rachel s'imaginait bien l'autre en train de s'esclaffer à en perdre haleine juste derrière ce rempart.

Dans une moue de dramaturge professionnelle elle tourna sa tête à droite en direction de Kurt qui semblait s'être résigné depuis déjà cinq minutes.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Dit-il tout en lorgnant sa montre.

- Non. Souffla-t-elle dépité. Enfin, dis toujours.

- Il est trois heures moins le quart.

Dans tout juste trois quart d'heure, ils étaient sensé être sur scène pour commencer par l'interprétation de son solo.

La colère repris le dessus à nouveau et dans des cris stridents, tout en tambourinant sur la porte, elle s'époumona :

- Barnes ou peu importe qui se trouve là, uuvrez cette foutue porte ! Je vous jure que si la chorale est disqualifiée à cause de votre petit jeu, je vous le ferai payer. Vous m'entendez ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !

- Rachel ?

- Quoi ?!

Soudainement, elle prit conscience de la façon dont elle avait parlé à Kurt et s'excusa aussitôt :

- Désolé Kurt. Je ne voulais pas.

- Je sais… C'est frustrant.

- Pire. Comment ils peuvent nous faire un truc pareil ?! On ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça ! Quoique… Elle hurla à l'encontre de la porte. Après un coup pareil, on y réfléchira à deux fois !

- Et tu ferais payer Finn, Puck, Mick et Sam ?

- J'avais oublié… On est coincé, hein ?

Kurt sourcilla presque avec humour étant donné la situation et la jeune fille renchérit :

- Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Pour la première fois de l'heure écoulée, ils rirent gentiment.

Rachel vint s'asseoir sur le banc à ses côtés.

Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent où les deux paraissaient avoir définitivement abdiqués. Plus rien ne pouvait les permettre de participer aux Sélections. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que Will ait trouvé deux remplaçants de dernières minutes. Sinon, s'en était vraiment finit.

Rachel gardait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Kurt. Immobile. Quand subitement un puissant fracas ce fit entendre contre la porte.

Les deux se levèrent dans un sursaut, s'accrochant à la main de l'autre.

Il y eu un deuxième choc, amorti par les murs de l'autre pièce.

Un troisième… Puis plus rien. Seulement quelques crépitements.

Puis enfin, dans un cliquetis de serrure la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur… David Karofsky !

Bon sang ! Le ciel n'allait-il rien leur épargner.

Mais, soudain, la silhouette de Sam apparut derrière l'épaule du colosse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là tous les deux ?!

- On est là pour sortir vos miches d'ici.

- Il nous a mis là ! Pointèrent-ils du doigt Dave, passablement révolté.

- Crois-moi, il est soit des notre maintenant, soit il ne restera pas assez longtemps pour être un vrai problème ! Il n'a plus le choix de toute façon. S'exprima Sam.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Passez devant, vous comprendrez. Mais on ne traîne pas. On à encore des Sélections à remporter.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échapper à la confusion environnante qu'ils étaient déjà en train de sortir des vestiaires.

Là, étendu sur le sol, Rachel pu observer Duncan Barnes, sonné, qui essayait difficilement de se remettre sur pieds. Quand ils passèrent devant lui en récupérant sacs et téléphones, il leva le visage vers eux et Rachel remarqua sa tempe rougit puis sa lèvre fendue.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Karofsky. J'irais raconter ça aux gars. On ne laissera pas passer ça.

Le susnommé fit promptement demi-tour et attrapant le col de son coéquipier, il balança froidement :

- Je n'en ai rien à faire parce que c'est terminé maintenant ! Je veux arrêter les conneries pour décrocher mon diplôme et quitter ce trou merdique ! Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Alors ramenez-vous avec qui vous voulez mais j'en ai fini avec toutes ces merdes.

- D'ailleurs pour info… Si vous osez vous la ramenez, vous le sentirez passé.

Les mots de Sam laissèrent totalement dubitatif les deux rescapés.

Remarquant leur effarement, Sam lança promptement :

- Je vous expliquerai mais là on n'a pas le temps. Faut qu'on bouge !

Faisant fît des derniers incidents, ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre le parking. Puis, en trombe, ils rejoignirent le véhicule de Rachel qui démarra pied au plancher.

Il leur restait moins d'une demi-heure pour arriver à destination.

* * *

Quinze heures vingt-deux…

Quinze heures vingt-trois…

- Désolé mais nous avons trop attendu. Ils vous manquent au moins trois personnes. Je ne peux pas vous permettre de monter sur scène sans eux. Nous devrons annoncer votre disqualification dès que la chorale en représentation aura terminé ce qui ne devrait plus tarder.

L'un des organisateurs du concours était catégorique à présent. Ils étaient tous réunis dans leur loge privée, attendant fébrilement le retour des quatre jeunes gens.

- S'il vous plaît ! N'est-il pas possible de faire passer l'autre chorale avant nous ?

Will connaissait déjà la réponse mais il devait tout essayer.

- C'est impossible. L'ordre établit ne peux être changé. Il ne peut y avoir de « cas particulier ».

À croire que ce bougre, la cinquantaine dépassé, émacié et d'un mètre soixante, ne savait que se montrer odieux. Il jeta un regard sur chacun de ses élèves rassemblés autour de lui pas franchement ravi de leur annoncer que s'en était finit pour eux.

Puis, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et tous les espoirs furent de nouveau permis.

Malheureusement, seule une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds pénétra dans la pièce pour annoncer que s'était finalement leur tour.

- Bien, nous n'avons plus le choix.

Derrière l'organisateur, Will ouvrit la marche à ses élèves. Tous empruntèrent le petit corridor jusqu'à arriver aux coulisses de la scène. Les applaudissements s'étaient tût maintenant que l'équipe adverse avait quitté le plateau. Néanmoins le tumulte derrière le rideau étaient assez vigoureux un point positif pour le Glee club qui venait de passer.

Dépité. Affligé. Démoli... Il existait trop de mots pour décrire l'état d'esprit de tous.

Et alors que le vieux bonhomme, s'apprêta à passer le rideau, plusieurs voix, toutes reconnaissables, claquèrent à leurs oreilles :

- On est là ! Ce fut Rachel.

- Mr Schue ! Puis Kurt.

- On l'a fait ! Et enfin Sam.

Par delà quelques techniciens, les têtes des quatre élèves manquants fonçaient droits sur eux. Au bord de l'aphasie tellement ils étaient essoufflés, Rachel parvint à demander :

- Il n'est… pas… trop tard ?

Les prunelles suppliantes d'une dizaine de paire d'yeux se tournèrent vers le responsable qui s'apprêtait la minute suivante annoncé leur disqualification. Tout le monde était suspendu aux prochains mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche :

- C'est bon. Vous passez…

La joie de toute l'équipe explosa d'un coup mais dût rapidement se calmer sous le regard désapprobateur du quinquagénaire.

Ce dernier s'échappa derrière le rideau pour aller présenter leur chorale pendant que tous les regards s'arrêtaient sur les tenues des quatre nouveaux arrivants. Les trois garçons auraient la possibilité de se changer mais Rachel devait entrer sur scène dans les vingt prochaines secondes et cette dernière semblait passablement nerveuse à l'idée d'entrée sur scène vêtu d'un jean délavé, d'un tee-shirt mauve à col rond et de sa petite jaquette noire.

Alors, Will s'avança hâtivement jusqu'à elle, la tint par les épaules et lui déclara comme tout professeur envers son élève :

- Ta tenue n'est pas importante. Chante comme tu l'as fait lundi. Penses à chacun de nous et il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Elle se laissa rassuré par la douceur de la voix de Will puis regarda un à un ses camarades qui, chacun à sa manière, lui envoyait un geste de soutient. Elle retint les pousses en l'air de Finn et Puck, les clins d'œil de Sam et Kurt, les sourires de toutes les filles…

Elle fixa de nouveau son professeur et affirma, sereine :

- Je suis prête.

- J'en suis sûr… Tu seras parfaite.

Will n'avait pas trop osé les derniers mots. Cela dit, il avait ressenti le besoin de les dire à hautes voix.

Sur scène alors, ils entendirent la dernière réplique du présentateur précédent le levé de rideau.

- Et maintenant, les New Directions !

Les lumières s'éteignirent sur scène.

Rachel prit place au centre. L'immense tissu fut remonté ouvrant l'espace sur le public venu nombreux cette année encore.

Les guitares et le piano résonnèrent alors en écho dans chaque recoin des vastes lieux. Un projecteur de lumière blanche éclaira Rachel. L'espace d'un instant, Will la vit regarder dans sa direction.

Elle tenait fermement le micro entre ses mains quand, enfin, la voix chantante, harmonieuse et délectable de la jeune femme perfora dans une tendre caresse l'ouï de chaque personnes ici présente.

Miley Cirus / I Look At You

Everybody needs inspiration,  
_Tout le monde a besoin d'inspiration,_  
Everbody needs a song.  
_Tout le monde a besoin d'une chanson._  
A beautiful melody,  
_D'une belle melodie_  
When the night's so long.  
_Quand la nuit est trop longue._  
Cause there is no guarantee,  
_Car il n'y a pas de guarantie_  
That this life is easy.  
_Que cette vie est facile._

La voix de Rachel gagna subitement en puissance lors du refrain sans perdre une seule seconde le son parfait qui s'échappait de ces miraculeuses vocalises. Le public semblait déjà conquit alors qu'il n'avait encore rien vue.

And when my world is falling apart  
_Et quand mon monde tombe en morceaux._  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
_Quand il n'y a aucune lumière pour rompre l'obscurité._  
That's when I look at you.  
_Alors c'est là que je vous regarde._  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
_Quand les vagues inondent le rivage._  
And I can't find my way home anymore.  
_Et quand je ne trouve plus le chemin pour rentrer_  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
_Alors c'est là que moi, moi, je vous regarde._

Sa voix s'atténua avec délicatesse alors qu'elle repartait dans un couplet. Ce dernier qui amènerait au grand final de la chanson qu'elle interprétait tout simplement avec brio.

You, appear just like a dream to me.  
_Vous apparaissez juste comme un rêve pour moi._  
Just like kaleidoscope colour's,  
_Juste comme les couleurs d'un kaleidoscope_  
That prove to me,  
_Qui me prouve,_  
All I need,  
_Que tout ce dont j'ai besoin_  
Every breath that I breathe,  
_C'est chaque souffle que je respire,_  
Don't you know you're beautiful !  
_Ne faîte pas comme si vous ne saviez pas que vous étiez magnifique !_

Yeah !

La mélodie s'échappa dans les airs pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle tenait comme si son souffle aurait pu garder la note indéfiniment. C'était si fort, si beau, tellement émouvant…

Elle était transportée par la musique. Enveloppé. Ne faisant plus qu'un avec son public totalement envoûté.

When the waves are flooding the shore,  
_Quand les vagues inondent le rivage._  
And I can't find my way home anymore.  
_Et quand je ne trouve plus le chemin pour rentrer_  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
_Alors c'est là que moi, moi, je te regarde._  
I look at you,

_Je vous regarde,_

Yeah, Woah.

Elle termina le refrain sur une impressionnante vocalise qui témoignait définitivement à chacun dans l'assistance du talent à l'état pur qui jouait sous leurs yeux. Avant même qu'elle ne chante le dernier vers, les gens étaient déjà debout…

You, appear just like a dream to me.  
_Vous, apparaissez juste comme un rêve pour moi._

… Et finir par applaudir dans une immense salve que l'on espérait seulement obtenir à la fin de tous les numéros. Mais Rachel était qui elle était et méritait amplement toutes les félicitations qu'elle reçut.

Après ça, Rachel s'esquiva de scène pour laisser la place à Santana et Mercedes, qui entamèrent tout d'abord en duo, la chanson de Tina Turner, _We don't need another hero_. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour parler avec Will de sa performance. Elle ne participerait pas à cette chanson mais serait habillée pour la dernière.

Sur scène les autres élèves avaient déjà rejoint les deux jeune filles et entamait le refrain dans un chœur parfaitement maitrisé. Toutes la chanson et la chorégraphie furent très bien orchestrées. De là où il était Will ne perçut presque aucun faux pas et fut ravi de voir l'engouement des étudiants atteindre un tel niveau.

La venue à la dernière secondes de leur quatre camarades leurs avaient donné un bon coup de fouet et cela se voyait sur l'interprétation de la chanson.

Le public étaient déjà debout, se mouvait et frappait dans leur main au rythme de la mélodie. Pour le moment c'était un sans faute.

- Comment ils s'en sortent ?

Rachel vêtu comme les autres jeunes filles de la chorale vint se poster aux côté de Will qui s'exprima les yeux rivés sur ces élèves :

- Vois par toi-même.

Ils entonnaient le dernier refrain avec une prestation digne des Vocals Adrenaline. Rachel était contente, même extatique. Cette année, il avait vraiment une chance d'aller jusqu'au National. Et pourquoi pas les remporter.

Les dernières notes des voix et instruments se firent entendre alors Rachel tout en serrant discrètement la main de Will, rejoint ses camarades sur scène pour le dernier acte.

[…]

Ils saluaient encore et encore. Le public n'était pas avare de louanges ce soir. Avait-il été si bon ?

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait cela !

Rachel aurait put endurer ça tous les jours tellement la sensation était grisante.

Après des déboires difficiles, ils étaient finalement passés et avaient réussi haut la main. Ils avaient tout donné et ils n'auraient pas pu être plus fiers d'eux.

Les secondes passèrent et ils durent quitter définitivement la scène. Dans des cris de joies, sous le coup de l'adrénaline, ils rejoignirent tous ensemble leur loge privée. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que la dernière équipe ne passe et que les juges délibèrent.

Toutefois, quand l'effervescence redescendit de quelques degrés, Will profita de ce temps pour interpeller les quatre élèves arrivés de justesse pour la compétition.

Le reste de la troupe avait trouvé étrange de voir Sam et Dave passer devant eux sans s'arrêter après les joutes du blond et s'éclipser dehors pour partir à la recherche de Rachel et Kurt. Ils avaient interrogé leur professeur qui avait préféré leur raconter un incident qui avait eu lieu sur la route et taire le problème au moins jusqu'à la fin des Sélections.

Bref, tous les cinq quittèrent la pièce derrière leur professeur qui les conduit dans une autre à deux portes de la leur.

Il s'agissait là d'un endroit utilisé certainement pour tout type de réunion étant donné la disposition en forme de 'U' des tables.

- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins alors expliquez moi en détail ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Et cette question vaut surtout pour toi David.

En cercle, le plus grand des quatre jeune pris la parole en premier et raconta ce qui avez conduit à un tel incident.

Il leur conta comment il avait pensé leur faire payer le fait d'avoir dû les rejoindre. Il leur avoua avec hardiesse et beaucoup de gêne qu'il avait malgré lui commencé à apprécier la chorale. C'était pour cela qu'il avait saisi l'opportunité, l'idée brillante que Sue – les deux amants s'observèrent une seconde - lui avait proposé. Il ne supportait pas l'idée même de prendre du plaisir en se dandinant et en fredonnant comme une« tantouze ».

Sous ce mot, il rattrapa bien vite ses paroles sous les regards sévères de Will et Sam.

Mais alors qu'il repartait dans son monologue arrivant au point où il avait embrigadé Barnes avec lui, Rachel pensa à ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre sur lui depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. À vrai dire, depuis le jour où son poing avait failli s'abattre sur son visage. Elle en avait seulement parlé à Kurt, plus à-même de comprendre, mais qui avait eu du mal à saisir immédiatement le raisonnement de la jeune fille. Pourtant, après mûre réflexion, il avait finit par y croire.

En réalité, une homosexualité totalement refoulée pouvait expliquer bien des choses dans son comportement et son attitude vis-à-vis de Kurt et de la population gay en général.

Rachel repris le discours en route lorsque son nom fut cité et qu'elle comprit qu'au départ, elle n'était que la seule visée. Le but principal n'étant pas au départ une disqualification, simplement d'écarter la soliste du groupe pour affaiblir le groupe. Kurt n'étant pour une fois que les dommages collatéraux des manigances du grand gaillard.

Il était en train de conclure. Pensant qu'il avait terminé, Will s'apprêta à interroger les deux captifs. Mais juste avant, Karofsky rajouta, curieusement sincère :

- J'suis désolé pour le tort que j'ai pu causer. C'était stupide et j'men excuse. Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant mais si j'en ai la possibilité j'aimerai trouver un moyen de me racheter.

Peut-être qu'au fond, le garçon n'était pas irrécupérable.

Rachel ne lui pardonnait pas son acte car ils avaient tous faillit y perdre beaucoup. Mais le fait qu'il est décidé d'accompagner Sam pour les sortir du plan où il les avait fourrés en disait surement plus long sur lui. Après tout, d'après ce que leur avait raconté Sam en route pour venir ici, c'était bien lui qui avait assommé Duncan. Lui qui avait proféré « ces » paroles avec sang-froid et conviction au visage de Barnes.

Finalement, à leur tour, Rachel et Kurt purent raconter en détail comment ils avaient fini par se retrouver clouer dans les vestiaires des joueurs. Un quart d'heure avant l'heure de rendez-vous, finissant tous deux leurs entraînements vocaux, Duncan Barnes avait fait irruption dans leur salle. De toute évidence, il était à la recherche de quelqu'un. Rachel et Kurt se rappelaient avoir trouvés cela très curieux de le voir venir jusqu'ici.

Cependant quand il les avait repéré, avec flegme et décontract, il leur avait déclaré que son coach cherchait d'urgence un membre du Glee club pour transmettre un message à leur professeur, qui était introuvable, concernant leur Sélections.

Rachel, et elle s'en insultait encore mentalement, avait instinctivement crut qu'il était possible que le coach Beiste est trouvée comment Sue allait s'en prendre au Glee Club. D'après Will, lui-même et cette première avait convenue plusieurs semaines plus tôt de s'entraider face à Sue [cf chap 10]. Et Rachel savait aussi que Will, sans divulguer les parties la concernant, avait discuté du pari qu'avait mis en jeu le coach Sylvester. Elle avait promis d'ouvrir l'œil et de l'avertir si elle flairait un mauvais plan.

Rachel n'avait pas réfléchi et avait donc foncé tête baissée embarquant Kurt à sa suite.

Puis tout s'était passé très vite une fois qu'ils avaient été dans les vestiaires. Barnes ne les avait pas accompagné mais de toute évidence, il les avait suivit et une fois qu'ils avaient mis un pied dans les lieux, le piège s'était refermé littéralement sur eux.

Ils conclurent leur récit sur le moment où Sam et Karofsky, malgré la culpabilité de ce dernier, étaient venus les sortir de là pour rejoindre le théâtre.

Maintenant que chacun avait raconté sa part de l'histoire, chacun perçut l'analyse que portait Will à chacun de ses quatre élèves. Rachel savait qu'il analysait la situation. Qu'il faisait le tri sur les derniers propos tenus afin de prendre la décision la plus juste qui soit.

Il inspira après quelques secondes et s'adressant à Dave, il prononça d'un timbre presque prévenant :

- Dénoncer Barnes, reviendrait à te dénoncer, tu le sais ?

- J'en suis conscient.

- Je ne vais pas te dire à quel point ce que tu as fait est tout à fait atterrant. Tu le sais. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est si tu te sens prêt à réellement repartir d'un bon pied. J'ai la conviction, et ceci malgré le dégoût dans certain de tes mots, que tu as pensé chaque chose que tu as dîtes à propos du glee club. Pour être honnête, j'en suis vraiment ravi. Mais de tel incident ne doivent jamais plus arriver. Car un jour où l'autre ce ne sera plus du ressort de l'école mais des autorités locales, tu comprends ça ?

- Oui.

Will soupira, regarda les trois autres élèves espérant que sa décision paraissait ne provoquerait pas de débordements. Au fond il voulait croire en Dave Karofsky. Il refusait de baisser les bras.

- Nous tairons cet incident. Il attendit des complaintes qui ne vinrent pas comme ces élèves restaient très sérieux, appuyant du regard chacune des paroles de Will. Comme si ses choix s'harmonisaient avec les leurs. Vous ne direz rien à vos camarades qui croient déjà qu'il s'agit d'un pneu crevé et que Dave est parti avec Sam car il savait facilement changer une roue. Vous direz simplement que je vous aie légèrement remonté les bretelles à tous les deux pour ne pas avoir pris le bus comme tout le monde mais qu'au bout du compte tout est arrangé.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça pour moi ? Demanda David désireux de savoir.

- Parce que je pense que tu n'es qu'un jeune homme confus, un peu paumé, qui cherche encore à _s'orienter_.

Personne ne l'entendit sauf Rachel. La façon dont il avait faiblement appuyé le dernier mot. Will savait aussi pour David. Mais depuis quand ?

Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande.

Dans tout ce grabuge, il avait omis de mentionner de quelque chose de fondamentale :

- Et pour Sue ?

Le timbre sévère de Rachel démontrait à quel point elle voulait qu'elle paye pour la tornade qu'elle avait déchaînée sur eux.

- J'en m'en occupe.

Mais Rachel lut autre chose dans ses iris. Il lui transmit fugacement.

_« J'en fais une affaire personnelle »_

* * *

Ils étaient tous sur scène. Les trois équipes en compétitions patientaient sur scène sous le regard attentif et silencieux du public alors que l'un des juges s'avança avec la fameuse enveloppe qui scellerait leur sort. Installé sur scène par leur ordre d'apparition, ils avaient à leur gauche la chorale de l'école public Charles Kurtis, qui n'avait pas été si bon d'après les échos de leurs camarades lorsqu'ils étaient tous revenus dans la loge. Leur adversaire potentiel à la victoire était l'équipe à leur droite qui était passé en premier. L'école privée pour garçon, la Dalton Academy. Les Warblers. Leur capitaine, brun, plutôt musclé, assez petit et très bien fait de sa personne, semblait avoir toute les attentions de Kurt.

Rachel rit intérieurement de son ami qui ne paraissait jamais oublier le nord. Même dans l'attente d'une telle angoisse.

Enfin, le juge, sortie lentement le papier. Rachel aurait voulu lui hurlé d'aller plus vite comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ces situations. Elle en avait assez de tous ce suspens.

- En troisième position…

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

- L'école Charles Kurtis, les Limitless !

Sous les applaudissements de la foule, Rachel entendit tout le monde autour d'elle expirer de soulagement. Mécaniquement, chacun vint trouver la main d'un autre camarade et ils finirent par former deux chaînes parfaitement parallèles pendant que les éliminés quittaient les lieux par le rideau.

La jeune femme tourna vaguement la tête vers Will à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il ne la vit pas et donc ne lui rendit pas son regard. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Le contempler suffisait à détendre ses muscles et à calmer sa tension grandissante. Ou du moins à la stabiliser.

- Et maintenant… L'annonce des gagnants qui accéderont aux régionales le 4 avril prochain.

Le juge regarda les deux équipes. Le papier. Puis le public. À nouveau les deux équipes…

- Eh bien je crois que c'est une première ici-même Mesdames, Messieurs. L'équipe des Warblers…

Le cœur de Rachel crut défaillir…

- Ainsi que celle des News Directions arrivent première ex aequo et iront donc toutes deux aux régionales !

Le tumulte dans la salle s'emballa, tous ravis que leur équipe favorite aille aux régionales. Alors que la foule comprenait parfaitement les choses, les deux chorales se regardaient perplexes ayant légèrement du mal à enregistrer ce qui avait été dit.

Purement, comme ça, ils accédaient aux régionales mais n'arrivaient pas à se faire aux décisions des juges. Ils applaudirent, souriant mais ne réussirent pas à exprimer une pleine satisfaction.

Ils finirent par tous retourner dans les coulisses pendant que le bonhomme aigri de tout à l'heure clôturait les Sélections.

Derrière le rideau, les deux équipes s'observèrent jusqu'à ce que, leur capitaine ne s'avance suivit de près par toute sa troupe. C'était fou de voir tout le respect qui transperçait de ces partenaires vis-à-vis de ce jeune garçon.

_« Quoique c'était ce que devait expérimenter Will Schuester à peu près tous les jours. » _Sourit pensivement Rachel.

Son compagnon, s'approcha d'un ou deux pas à son tour et chaleureusement, d'une voix très agréable, le capitaine de l'équipe adverse s'adressa à lui.

- Félicitations ! Nous vous avons écoutés dans la loge. Vous avez beaucoup de talent

- Merci. Je crois que je parle au nom de tous ceux derrière moi en disant que nous avons trouvé aussi très doué.

- On essaie.

- Vous êtes vraiment bon. Poursuivit Will presque charmé par leur concurrent.

Un silence étrange s'installa quand, avec beaucoup d'humour dans la voix et dans les gestes, le garçon appuya :

- Je suis légèrement troublé par le regard des autres. Peut-être que l'on peut commencer à faire les présentations !

- Oui. C'est une idée. Sourit rapidement Will.

Et il ne fut pas le seul. Tout le monde esquissa un sourire. Et il y eu même certain rire dans leur groupe. D'ailleurs Rachel était l'une d'entre eux.

Gaiement, respectueusement, chacun parti à la rencontre des uns et des autres.

Jamais encore, ils n'avaient essayé de sympathisé avec un autre Glee club. Cela dit étant donné le caractère atypique de leur condition mutuelle, ils pouvaient se le permettre.

Rachel, finit par rencontrer le fameux capitaine de leur équipe qu'elle trouvait très intrigant.

Souriant, courtois, il lui tendit la main en se présentant :

- Salut. Je m'appelle Blaine.

- Heureuse de te connaître. Moi c'est Rachel.

- Rachel Berry ? C'est toi qui a chanté ce solo, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il vivement animé.

- Oui. Mais comment sais-tu mon nom ?

- J'ai vu ta prestation de « Don't rain on my Parade » l'année dernière. C'était bluffant. Et après ton interprétation de tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression que la compétition sera rude.

- C'est vrai, elle le sera.

- Mais nous gagnerons.

- Nous aussi.

Ils se sourirent affablement, un regard de défi peint au fond des yeux. Ils avaient trouvé en l'un et l'autre très certainement un rival de taille. Et Rachel adorait ça.

Par la suite, elle s'esquiva, laissant sa place à Kurt qui trépignait d'impatience depuis bien trente seconde. Il n'attendait plus que Rachel s'écarte pour qu'il puisse enfin parler à l'éphèbe qu'il n'avait cessé de dévorer des yeux depuis qu'il avait posé son regard sur lui.

À l'instant, elle s'en fit la promesse mais elle demanderait tous les détails de la conversation qu'échangeait Kurt avec Blaine et en contrepartie, elle lui renverrait la pareille. Même si elle savait qu'en ne lui en parlant pas, elle le ferait peut-être rager mais lui ne manquerait pas de lui raconter jusqu'à la moindre syllabe des paroles qu'ils allaient échanger.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour au lycée. Grâce à la rencontre des plus plaisantes avec les Warblers, Will était heureux de s'apercevoir que ses étudiants avaient vite retrouvé le goût de la victoire qu'il venait de décrocher. Car au bout du compte ce qui comptait était d'aller aux Régionales. Même s'ils étaient à égalité avec la Dalton Academy. Après toutes les péripéties et les peurs de la journée, ils méritaient de célébrer dignement le succès et la fortune de cette journée.

Tout était bien.

Il était presque dix-huit heures et l'ensemble des élèves décidèrent d'aller fêter la victoire au Lima Bean. L'un après l'autre, ils vinrent saluer une dernière fois leur professeur. Il félicita à nouveau chacun d'eux puis les laissa partir dans une même démarche. En une équipe des plus soudée.

Il n'aurait pu être plus fier.

Enfin seul, alors qu'il commençait tous à s'éloigner, il put décortiquer la silhouette de Rachel qui s'éloignait de lui en compagnie de toute la bande. Il avait craint pour elle aujourd'hui. Il avait été subjugué, confiant en ses talents.

Elle agissait déjà comme une professionnelle.

Oui, aujourd'hui, elle avait été extraordinaire.

Et ce soir, à vingt et une heure trente chez lui, il s'appliquerait à consacrer leur victoire en sa compagnie. Il avait déjà hâte.

Le bus était déjà reparti depuis bien deux minutes et Will, dans la nuit qui arrivait décidément très tôt maintenant, se décida à entrer dans le lycée récupérer quelques copies qu'ils avaient laissé dans son bureau et qu'il comptait bien corriger ce week-end.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas que cela en tête.

Son pari avait été gagné et il allait s'empresser d'exiger la démission du coach et lui énoncer le fond de sa pensée concernant le plan qu'elle avait en grande partie permit de se réaliser. D'après Karofsky, c'était elle qui avait proposé l'idée d'éloigner Rachel. Elle qui, par il ne savait quel moyen, avait su qu'il avait parlé à Beiste et c'était servi de cela pour piéger son élève. Encore elle, qui leur avait dit de la séparer de son téléphone et de l'utiliser pour envoyé un message à la personne qui était le plus souvent avec elle. Sam, donc.

Il avait récupérer ses documents et marchait hâtivement jusqu'au bureau de Sue. Comme il s'y attendait, dans le couloir sombre, il vit à travers les stores baissés de la fenêtre, une lumière qui se réfléchissait en fines lignes horizontales sur le sol.

Sans même prendre la peine de toquer, il pénétra dans la pièce. Pas surprise pour un sou, le coach resta assise derrière son bureau.

Will, sentit sa colère grandir au regard et rictus narquois pendu aux lèvres de la grande blonde. Impatiemment, il fila droit sur la table et y écrasa violement ses deux poings. Il fut heureux de son geste car il avait vu le masque de Sue se fissurer un instant.

- Comment as-tu osé monter un plan pareil ?! A quoi tu pensais ?! Surtout que ton petit plan a bien faillit nous disqualifier. Tu croyais gagner ton pari mais tu t'es planté. Nous avons gagné donc tu sais ce que cela signifie.

- Théoriquement vous n'avez pas remporté la victoire. Les jointures de Will se crispèrent sur le bois du meuble. Si j'ai bien entendu, vous êtes arrivé égalité. Donc on ignore si tu es arrivé second ou bien réellement premier. Et on ne le sera jamais.

- Mauvaise perdante en plus de ça. Cracha Will dégoûté. Très bien. Comme tu veux.

Le ton de l'homme devint bien différent. Austère. Presque mauvais.

- En tout cas c'est fini pour moi. J'en ai terminé d'être perpétuellement manipulée par toi. Plus aucuns de mes élèves ne le sera d'ailleurs. Fais ce qui te paraît bon, ce que tu juges nécessaire, mais si on tombe, tu tomberas aussi !

- Ce qui veut dire dans ton langage William ?

Tout en se relevant, Will retira ses mains du meuble et siffla le ton froid et tranchant :

- Que j'userai de tous moyens nécessaires pour te faire tomber de ton piédestal et ferait en sorte que plus aucun élève n'ait à souffrir de tes manigances.

Sue et Will se dévisagèrent comme chien et chat sans énoncer d'autres attaques. Le plus jeune se retira alors posément des lieux. Dans le couloir qui l'amenait à la sortie de l'établissement, il ressassa les mots qu'il avait proférés. Elle savait à présent à quoi s'en tenir et il n'aurait aucun remord à rendre ses coups aux centuples si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle comprenne. Il espérait seulement ne pas avoir à le faire.

* * *

Juste après vingt et une heure trente, Rachel monta en voiture pour rejoindre l'appartement de Will. Elle venait de passer un moment fantastique entourée de tous ses amis. Ils avaient ris, chantonné des dizaines de chansons, avait commencé une bataille de nourriture au grand dam du propriétaire mais avait bien évidemment tout nettoyé derrière.

Cela dit, être propre n'était pas vraiment son cas. La première chose qu'elle ferait en arrivant chez Will serait de prendre une bonne douche. Elle sentait encore dans son cou et son dos l'humidité du tube de Ketchup dont l'avait aspergé Finn.

Cela avait été un parfait début de soirée et elle était impatiente d'attaquer la suite qui s'annonçait bien différente.

Elle roulait depuis déjà une dizaine de minute lorsque son portable vibra dans son sac. Arrêtée à un feu, elle sortit ce dernier. Will cherchait à savoir quand elle arriverait. Habilement, elle répondu qu'elle était en route et que…

_« TUT ! »_

Le klaxon la pris par surprise alors qu'elle remarquait que le feu était passé au vert. Précipitamment, elle démarra et fit tomber son portable sous la pédale du frein.

Totalement paniqué, elle se baissa pour débloquer l'appui, n'ayant plus la moindre visibilité sur la route. En un temps qui lui parut interminable, elle finit par arracher l'objet sous le rugissement effrayant d'un klaxon.

Elle se releva dans la seconde et n'eut que le temps de comprendre qu'elle était à contre-sens et de prendre conscience de la voiture qui fonçait droit sur elle…

Fort heureusement, dans un crissement de pneu strident, Rachel dans un hâtif coup de volant revint sur la bonne voie, sans le moindre dégât. Elle avait toujours eu de fabuleux réflexe et aujourd'hui, ils lui avaient probablement sauvé la vie.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle se sentait encore affolé, ses mains ne cessaient de trembler. Inspirant et expirant le plus doucement possible, elle sentit son cœur reprendre un rythme plus ou moins normal comme elle arrivait enfin chez Will.

C'était vraiment trop d'émotion pour une seule journée. Maintenant qu'elle était à destination, elle se rassura en se disant que dès qu'elle aurait passé la porte de l'appartement, elle sentirait tout de suite la plénitude l'envahir.

Comme à son habitude, elle pressa le pas pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible les lieux qui gardaient leur secret. Elle atteint l'étage en moins de deux minutes et comme il lui avait dit de le faire, elle utilisa sa propre clé pour pénétrer dans le hall.

À peine, eut-elle entrouvert à moitié la porte, Will apparut instantanément dans l'embrasure de la cuisine sur sa gauche.

- Quand on est en retard, on prévient les autres normalement ?! Malgré l'irritation qui perçait dans sa voix Rachel sut, alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, que cela ne cachait en réalité que de l'angoisse.

- Tu fais bien de t'inquiéter pour moi… commença-t-elle en ignorant sa réplique… J'ai bien faillit percuter une autre voiture.

- Arrête les plaisanteries.

- Non, c'est vrai.

Son sérieux cette fois-ci lui indiqua qu'elle disait bien la vérité. Elle lui raconta comment cela s'était déroulé. Quand elle eut terminé son histoire tandis qu'ils se tenaient toujours au milieu du hall, Rachel vit quelque chose changer dans le regard de Will. L'étincelle qui investit le clair de ses iris en disait plus long que ne l'aurait fait un palabre sans fin.

Subitement, alors qu'il fut brutalement enveloppé par le désir, elle eut à peine le temps de le voir se jeter voracement sur ses lèvres pour plaquer son corps tout contre elle. Il la repoussa contre la porte d'entrée et jouirent tous deux du bien être de sentir la langue et les lèvres de l'être désiré. Elles se cherchèrent, se taquinèrent, se délectèrent de l'ivresse qui prenait le pas sur le reste.

Il la rendait folle. Et elle le rendait fou.

Se laissant séduire par les effleurements de son compagnon, la raison inconsciente, elle se sentit nouvellement harcelé par l'éclat triste, affectueux, caressant… comme… épris qu'elle avait admiré dans ses yeux.

Soudain alors qu'elle le sentait passer impérialement ses mains à la basse de son dos, sous son tee-shirt, elle l'arrêta se rappelant du liquide visqueux qui parsemait celui-ci.

Elle se décrocha de sa bouche et dans un souffle lui soupira, le cœur aux bords des lèvres :

- Laisse-moi aller prendre une douche. Un baiser vint à nouveau toucher sa bouche. J'ai le corps recouvert d'un mélange visqueux, régulièrement appelé Ketchup.

- Je te ferais l'amour même si tu étais recouverte de sauce tomate de la tête aux pieds.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis son nez pendant qu'elle murmura :

- C'est toujours bon à savoir.

Il posa son front sur le sien, rit simplement puis s'écarta finalement d'elle.

- Au fait je nous ai commandé un chinois mais je suppose que tu as déjà mangé.

- Oui mais mets ma part au frigo…

- Je sais parce qu'à tous les coups tu risque d'aller manger dans la nuit.

- C'est ça !

Puis, elle déguerpit dans la chambre de Will pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Dans l'espace, elle commença à retirer chaussures et collants. Puis elle ôta sa veste ainsi que son tee-shirt.

Elle fit couler l'eau et n'entendit pas la sonnette de la porte sonner. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une serviette mais n'en voyant pas elle sortie de la salle de bain à demi-nue, traversa la chambre et dans le couloir héla normalement :

- Will, il n'y a plus de serviettes, je vais…

Elle s'interrompit à hauteur du hall, devant le couloir qui conduisait à la chambre.

Son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Une expression d'horreur se dessina sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver ! Non !

Elle ne pouvait voir le visage de Will qui lui tournait le dos.

Mais elle voyait clairement celui de… _**Sam**_ !

Le choc sur les traits du blond était le témoin garant que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

Sam se tenait bien là, au milieu du hall de l'appartement de Will, voyant de ses yeux la vérité de leur secret…

Fin de chapitre.

* * *

**Et voilà ! On y est ! **

**Croyez-moi, maintenant quand je vous dis que les choses vont concidérablement changées. **

**Je sais je suis sadique avec mes personnages et avec vous lecteurs. Mais il était temps que j'arrive à ce passage auquel je pense depuis plus d'un an et demi.**

**C'est un lourd cliffhanger alors j'essaierai ne serait-ce que de poser une partie du prochain chapitre dès que je l'aurai entamé même si il n'est pas fini afin de ne pas vous laissez mariner trop longtemps ^^**

**Les reviews sont toujours appréciés, bien sûr !**

**A bientôt j'espère ( et là je parle pour moi )**


	22. Réalité

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous cher lecteurs :)**

**Me revoilà, assez rapidement si on prend en considération le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour déposer les deux chapitres précédents. Et en plus de ça je reviens avec un chapitre plutôt loin, si c'est pas beau :D**

**Je vous avez laissé sur un gros cliffhanger la dernière fois et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Il s'est écrit très facilement même si j'appréhende beaucoup vos réactions. Ce chapitre est de loin le plus sombre que j'ai fait sur cette fic et j'espère que ça fera pas un peu "Too Much".**

**Bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de tapes. J'en oublie toujours beaucoup même après relecture.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Saragrisom : Merci pour ta review et d'être toujours présente avec nous :) J'espère pouvoir lire ton histoire, vraiment ! Parce que tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a touché que mon histoire t'est poussé à écrire la tienne. J'en suis très heureuse pour toi !**

**Marjorie : Merci pour ta compréhension, ta review et tous tes mots gentils. Je suis ravi que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Et reste rassureé, je continuerai cette fiction ;)**

**Lolo : Toujours là, toi ! J'en suis très contente. Merci de t'être encore arrêter pour un petit commentaire. Ca fait très plaisir. Et pour Sam/Rachel/Will, tu devrais être servie avec ce chapitre :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

On entendait plus que le tic-tac continue de l'horloge du salon. Au milieu du hall, pas un souffle ne s'échappait des lèvres des trois individus.

Sam, secoué, profondément ébranlé, dardait un regard que Rachel ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Une incompréhension totale, mélangée à une douleur ardente qui assombrit ses yeux alors que la jeune femme le croyait sur le point de fondre en larme.

Jamais, elle ne s'était sentit si mal de toute sa vie. Son organisme entier s'était figé. Un froid mordant lécha chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Son visage rempli d'effroi ne témoignait peut-être pas assez de la terreur qui s'était emparé d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait voir le faciès de Will mais devinait déjà tout ce qu'il disait. Il ressentait très certainement les choses exactement comme elle.

Dans sa panique, Rachel observa Sam poser son regard sur sa poitrine pour revenir à Will. Immédiatement, elle couvrit son buste de ses bras, protégée tout de même par son soutien gorge.

La situation n'était vraiment pas à leur avantage. Elle vit la mâchoire de Sam se contracter violemment et ses sourcils s'affaisser alors qu'elle sentait une fureur grandissante monter en lui.

- Sam, s'il te plaît… Tu dois écouter…

Rachel s'y risqua. Il fallait dire quelque chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester planter là à se guetter comme des animaux se préparant à l'assaut.

Seulement, en un brusque mouvement les prenant de court, le blond traversa à toute vitesse la porte encore ouverte et décampa à toute allure dans le couloir.

Sous la secousse, Rachel resta abrupte ne comprenant pas encore qu'il était en train de prendre la fuite. Son cerveau marchait au ralenti. Elle n'arrivait plus raisonner correctement. Tous s'embrouillaient.

Finalement, Will lui fit face, les lignes ravagés par la panique et les tourments.

- Rachel ? Sa voix semblait venir de tellement loin. On doit le rattraper ! C'est impératif ! Il faut lui parler !

Le timbre tremblant, agité et suppliant réussit à la sortir de sa léthargie alors qu'il l'attrapait par les épaules, la secouant légèrement.

Peut-être une minute s'était écoulée et Sam devait déjà être sorti de l'immeuble depuis plusieurs secondes.

Et peu importe où il s'était enfui mais s'il parlait, s'en était fini. Il fallait le convaincre à tout prix, le rassurer, se rendre compte de son état.

Sous le regard tendre et implorant de Will, la peur qui l'avait précédemment paralysé la poussa cette fois-ci à se mettre en action. Elle fonça récupérer son haut dans la salle de bain et rejoint à la hâte Will qui claqua la porte derrière eux, clé de voiture en main. Ils galopèrent dans les couloirs, utilisant les escaliers dont ils descendirent les marches quatre à quatre.

Ils rejoignirent l'entrée du bâtiment, puis le parking. Réfléchissant rapidement, Rachel balbutia :

- Il doit forcément être en vélo.

Ils montèrent en voiture, claquèrent les portières. Rachel indiqua à Will la route de gauche qui ne conduisait pas en centre ville mais plutôt à la sortie de celle-ci. Rachel savait comment pensait Sam. Après un tel choc, il n'irait jamais trouver refuge là-bas alors que les gens étaient en plein milieu de soirée. Il favoriserait, les champs, bois et plaines aux abords de Lima.

Ils roulèrent pendant un temps qui parut s'étendre sur un nombre incalculable de minutes. Malgré tout, l'horloge n'indiquait qu'ils n'étaient en route que depuis un peu plus de trois minutes. Rachel cherchait entre les arbres qui défilaient par la fenêtre la présence d'un garçon à vélo. Et même si Will gardait une conduite assez lente pour ne pas risquer de le louper, il faisait trop sombre dans les bois pour y voir quoique se soit.

Elle comptait les secondes à présent et plus elles avançaient, plus ses craintes se concrétisaient. Elle sentait comme un poids dans son estomac. Will dût percevoir son trouble comme il lui prenait la main, entre serrant leur doigts, se cramponnant tous deux à l'un et l'autre.

Elle scruta au dehors. Ils allaient quitter la couverture des arbres des bois autour de la route. Quand ils passèrent l'orée, l'éclat coloré de la lune se refléta sur une chevelure blonde à vélo, la poussant à crier, en pointant du bras :

- Il est là !

Dans la montée de route qui se dessinait en une longue courbe entouré par l'immensité des plaines, ils pédalaient comme un dérater à environ trois cent mètre d'eux.

Mécaniquement, Will appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il ne leur fallut qu'une vingtaine de seconde pour le rejoindre.

Ils le dépassèrent et en un crissement de pneu, le véhicule s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètre de Sam, lui barrant la route. Ce dernier se stoppa net dans un dérapage.

Rachel capta difficilement son regard caché par la pénombre. Il se tenait à quelque pas de la porte du passager avant, installé sur son vélo, comme statufié. Suivit par le bruit de la porte du conducteur derrière elle, Rachel ouvrit la sienne derechef.

Le vent glacial fouetta l'épiderme de sa peau avec virulence. Elle n'avait pas pris sa veste et n'était vêtu que de son fin débardeur. Elle entendit les pas de Will s'approcher derrière elle, faisant le tour par le capot. Elle frissonnait de tous ses membres et fut légèrement surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la veste de son compagnon se poser délicatement sur ses épaules avant qu'il ne s'installe à ses côtés.

Le geste, si casuel soit-il, déclencha quelque chose chez Sam qu'elle repéra malheureusement trop tard.

Ce dernier, les jointures crispées, lâcha son vélo et bougea si vite jusqu'à eux qu'instinctivement Rachel se recula contre la portière. Mais pas Will. Celui-ci n'émit pas un geste, comme préparé.

La seconde suivante, à leur hauteur, elle ne put rien faire qu'observer, impuissante, le poing de Sam qui se leva et s'écrasa avec une rude violence sur la tempe de Will dans un rugissement du blond qui ressembla plus au son d'un animal.

Sous la force, le visage de son amant s'écrasa contre le bord du toit de sa voiture dans un vilain craquement.

Et alors que Rachel vit la main de son meilleur ami se lever une seconde fois, terrifiée mais déterminée, elle s'interposa et hurla dans le silence de la nuit, les larmes aux yeux :

- ARRÊTE !

Le geste du blond s'interrompit dans l'instant. Ses yeux grands ouverts comme traumatisés, la dévisageait de façon dérangeante.

Will n'était pas tombé à terre malgré la violence des chocs. Il gardait la tête fermement enfoui dans ses mains cachant la douleur qui crispait son visage. Puis en y regardant mieux, Rachel distingua l'écoulement de sang. Par petites gouttes, il glissait entre les jointures de ses doigts qui soutenaient la partie droite de son visage au niveau de la tempe et du front.

Elle voulait s'assurer que Will allait bien. Lui demander n'importe quoi. Mais avec Sam se tenant face à eux et étant donné la situation, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être trop prévenante envers leur professeur.

Ce dernier releva le visage vers eux. La mâchoire légèrement tuméfié – pour le moment – par le coup de Sam, semblait moins grave que la plaie ouverte au coin de son œil droit qui rougissait déjà tout autour.

Délaissant son introspection, elle retomba sur le visage de Sam qui s'était reculé d'un pas. Les traits sombres et extrêmement hostiles, elle ne sut par où commencer.

Oh, bon sang ! Que devait-elle dire ?!

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais si discrète à présent. Commença Sam attirant l'attention des deux. Comment j'ai pas pu le voir ? Il t'arrivait d'agir tellement étrangement quand on était en sa présence ou quand je te questionnais un peu trop sur lui. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, gesticulant vigoureusement les bras. Sa voix était si colérique, si enragé. Oh mon dieu ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Ça a toujours été lui n'est-ce pas ?! Tout ce temps ?!

- …

Rachel jeta un œil vers Will comme pour avoir son assentiment mais elle fut coupée par la voix de Sam qui grimpa excessivement dans les tons :

- NE LE REGARDES PAS ET REPONDS-MOI !

Elle sentit Will se raidir à ses côtés faisant un mouvement dans la direction du blond. D'une simple pression sur l'avant bras, elle lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien et répondit honnêtement à Sam :

- Oui. C'était lui.

L'expression d'aversion qui se dessina sur sa figure atteint Rachel en plein cœur. Will lui restait de marbre. Ne sourcillant pas. Il était curieusement calme maintenant. Et bien trop au goût de la jeune femme.

- Comment t'as pu faire un truc pareil Rach' ?! C'est carrément sordide ! Putain, c'est malsain !

Rachel encaissa les offenses de son ami même si celles-ci lui faisaient vraiment mal. Elle savait comment les gens pourraient qualifier sa relation avec Will. Néanmoins c'était une toute autre chose de se l'entendre dire de vive voix.

- Et vous ! Il s'adressa plus rageusement encore à Will. Vous êtes prof nom de Dieu ! Ça rime à quoi de se taper l'une de ses élèves ?! Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous trouver quelqu'un avec qui cela ne fait pas de vous un criminel dans 48 Etats.

- Les choses ne sont parfois pas aussi simple, Sam. Déclara posément Will.

- Si elles le sont ! Elève et professeur ne couchent pas ensemble. D'autant plus quand, l'élève n'a encore que seize ans ! Sam lâcha l'autre des yeux et implorant presque Rachel, il demanda attristé. Comment tu as pu le laisser te toucher ?

Rachel ne baissa pas le regard. Elle n'avait pas honte. Car si chaque choix qui l'avait mené à son professeur était à refaire, elle agirait exactement de la même manière.

- Tu aurais aurait préféré en avoir la possibilité ?

Le ton arrogant de son amant tendit instantanément Rachel qui, à son regard malveillant, lança suppliante tout en accrochant les yeux de Will :

- Arrête Will, s'il te plaît. Ne le cherche pas.

- Oui « Will » Déclara le blond acerbe. Ne dîtes rien. Parce que ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque d'accorder votre arcade et votre joue aux restes.

Son compagnon ne se laissa pas déstabiliser un seul instant. À vrai dire, il considérait son ami avec pitié, mansuétude.

- Ecoute Sam, je… je suis désolé que tu l'es appris – même si je me demande encore ce que tu faisais à la porte de…

- Je t'ai suivi après que tu sois sorti du Lima Bean. La coupa-t-il. J'étais persuadé que tu irais le rejoindre ce soir. Tu ne serais pas parti aussi excité sinon.

Rachel n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait encore filé.

- Et avant que tu ne me dises que je n'avais aucun droit pour faire une chose pareille, j'aimerais juste dire que je t'avais prévenu.

- Prévenu de quoi ?

- Qu'il ferait tout pour découvrir mon identité [cf:Chap 16]. Trancha Will intensément.

- Elle vous en a parlé alors ? Sourit mesquinement le garçon, continuant rancunier. Vous a-t-elle aussi dit que j'avais déjà goûté ses lèvres à deux reprises. C'était vraiment quelque chose !

À l'annonce du chiffre deux, Rachel se crispa. Elle ne lui avait pas mentionné le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné le soir de Thanksgiving. Elle guetta la réaction de Will et si elle fut heureuse qu'il ne la regarde pas avec déception, elle ne put en dire autant vis-à-vis de l'explosion d'irascibilité dans ses iris qu'il renvoya à Sam.

La brune préféra rapidement changer de sujets et comme elle souhaitait posé la question depuis leur arrivé, elle demanda doucement :

- Nous devons savoir, Sam.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Si tu seras capable de garder ce que tu as découvert ce soir pour toi ?

- C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?! Que j'aille répéter cette… chose. Cracha-t-il avec dégoût. T'es venu me chercher jusqu'ici seulement pour ça ?!

- Non pas seulement ! J'étais inquiète pour toi aussi mais comprend que c'est notre avenir qui est en jeu.

- Si tu t'inquiétais tant que ça pour lui, tu n'aurais pas commencé à entretenir cette…

- Relation ! Tu ne te brûleras pas la langue en le prononçant. Lança Will implacable de moins en moins patient face au comportement du garçon au vue de son agitation grandissante.

- Ouais… Si vous voulez. En tout cas, vous n'avez pas à vous faire de souci… Lâcha-t-il mauvais. De toute façon qui me croirais, hein ? Ce serait ma parole contre la vôtre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des preuves sous la main…

Le ton menaçant de sa dernière phrase déplu beaucoup à Rachel dont la réplique fut volé quand Will ponctua froidement :

- Quand on menace quelqu'un, il faut être prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne crois pas avoir menacé qui que se soit.

Les deux hommes s'épièrent durement. Rachel ne savait plus du tout quoi faire, quoi dire pour calmer la tension qui régnait. Elle avait imaginé ce genre de situation des centaines de fois mais la réalité était on ne peut plus différente. Tout allait trop vite. Il y avait trop à raconter. Elle aurait aimé lui faire comprendre la sincérité de ce que Will et elle entretenaient. Mais par où devait-elle commencer ?

- Sam, laisse-nous t'expliquer s'il te plaît ?

- Je ne veux pas entendre d'explications, c'est clair ?! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

Dans la seconde, il fit demi-tour pour ramasser son vélo. Rachel ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Pas dans cet état.

Elle courut vers lui, l'attrapa par le bras et vigoureusement l'obligea à lui faire face. Sa voix troublée par les larmes qui avait commencé à s'écouler au coin de ses yeux sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience, elle le supplia :

- Je t'en prie Sam ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé… Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Tu es trop important pour que je te laisse partir, sans rien faire. J'ai besoin de toi ! Et tu sais ça ne change rien à celle que je suis, tu m'entends ?! Par pitié écoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

À aucun moment il ne la regarda dans les yeux. Il paraissait hypnotisé par un point invisible sur le sol.

- Lâche-moi le bras.

Sa voix était terne, comme vide si bien qu'elle finit par répondre à sa requête. Néanmoins, elle ne put passer à côté. Cette unique larme qui roula jusqu'à son menton avant qu'il ne se tourne pour ramasser son vélo.

La minute suivante, il disparaissait déjà sous la cime des arbres qui le reconduisait à Lima.

Elle ignora le temps qu'elle resta planter là, au milieu de la route à regarder le dernier point du paysage où Sam s'était éclipsé.

Pourtant, après un moment, elle sentit une main se poser furtivement sur son épaule. Elle ne sursauta pas. Elle leva simplement ses yeux rougies par les larmes jusqu'au visage de Will. Épuisé. Blessé.

Mais heureusement, il était là.

Elle ne se voyait pas affronter le reste de la soirée seule, surtout qu'il s'agissait peut-être de sa dernière nuit avec lui.

Sous la pensée, le flot de ses larmes reprit de plus belle.

Et immédiatement, elle se sentit serré avec force par les bras de Will. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son épaule, se raccrochant vigoureusement à son corps. Au milieu de la route, perdue dans l'immensité de la nature recouverte par le manteau de la nuit, ils semblaient comme seul au monde.

- Ça va aller. Ça va aller.

Elle ne sut combien de fois il répéta cette phrase jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'entende soupirer, incertain :

- Je suis là, avec toi.

Ses gémissements s'accentuèrent alors qu'elle pensait : _« Pour combien de temps encore ? »_

* * *

Ils étaient finalement rentrés à l'appartement. Sur le chemin de retour, ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot. Ils n'avaient pas été nécessaires de parler.

Will observa Rachel ôter sa veste qu'elle lui tendit, l'esprit ailleurs. Il la vit partir vers la chambre telle une automate. Il détestait la voir dans un tel état. Il aurait préféré laisser Sam le frapper une centaine de fois que de devoir affronter la tristesse de cette jeune femme qui était devenue son monde.

Tous deux avaient toujours été conscient qu'un jour quelqu'un apprendrait la vérité. Cela dit l'affronter était une épreuve tout à fait différente. Surtout, qu'il sentait que le pire était encore à venir.

Il étendit sa jaquette sur le porte manteau. Il se dirigea à la chambre, tâtant sur la route les blessures de son visage. Le sang avait séché à son arcade et il pouvait déjà sentir le coin de sa mâchoire enflée. Sam n'y était pas allé de main morte mais ce n'était pas grave. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter…

Quand il pénétra dans la pénombre de la pièce, il entendit le bruit reconnaissable de l'eau de la douche. Seulement celui-ci se mêlait aux sanglots de la jeune femme.

Devant la porte de la salle bain, il resta à l'écouter pendant de longue secondes. Il voulait entrer pourtant quelque chose en lui semblait le retenir. Instinctivement, il savait que Rachel avait besoin de rester seul pour le moment. Il devait lui accorder ce temps.

Accablé, il partit jusqu'à la cuisine. Dans les lieux, il attrapa le premier torchon qui passa sous sa main, l'humidifia sous l'eau du robinet et commença à nettoyer laborieusement sa plaie. Le sang ayant bien séché, il dût frotter fortement la plaie accentuant un peu plus la douleur. Mais il n'en avait cure. D'une certaine manière, s'il avait délibérément laissé Sam le frapper, c'était qu'il pensait le mériter.

Non parce qu'il regrettait sa relation avec Rachel. Ni même parce qu'il pensait avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Mais pour toutes les personnes qui pouvaient être blessé par leur histoire comme Sam l'avait été ce soir. Tant de gens pouvaient souffrir de ce qu'ils partageaient. Il ne l'ignorait pas.

Mais, ce soir, ses craintes s'étaient concrétisées.

Et si Sam parlait maintenant, les retombés sur le lycée, le Glee club… Sur Rachel, sur lui dépasseraient surement ce qu'il avait envisagé.

Même si le blond gardait le silence, au bout du compte, avait-il le droit d'être si égoïste ? Il s'était tant convaincu que seuls leurs sentiments comptaient qu'il avait arrêté de penser aux restes. Si tout _devait_ s'arrêter, comment tous deux pourraient-ils y faire face ? Ils en souffriraient, pas de doutes.

Pourtant, vivre ensemble alors qu'ils sauraient pertinemment être les responsables de tant de maux avait des chances de gâcher tout ce qu'ils avaient construit. Il savait comment Rachel serait meurtrie de causer tant de douleurs aux personnes qu'elle aimait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa réaction vis-à-vis de Sam.

Rageusement, Will jeta le chiffon dans l'évier. Il attrapa fermement le comptoir et inspira puis expira jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau maître de lui-même. Toutes ces pensées amères, ces réflexions confuses étaient trop douloureuses à supporter pour son cœur. Il voulait revenir en arrière et décider de regarder par la loupe de la porte avant d'ouvrir celle-ci.

Il relâcha sa prise et tenta de se refaire un visage. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire de toute façon. Seulement attendre et voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler.

Après quelques minutes, il revint discrètement dans la chambre où il n'entendit plus que le coulis de l'eau. Les larmes de la jeune femme semblaient s'être taries. Il s'installa en bordure gauche du lit, faisant dos à la porte de la salle de bain. Par la fenêtre, il contempla rêveur les étoiles qui demeuraient dans le ciel, oublié par les volutes des nuages.

Le bruit de l'eau s'interrompit soudain. Les secondes s'écoulèrent puis la lumière de la salle de bain vint toucher le sol et le mur alors qu'il entendait les pas de Rachel frotter sur la moquette. Derrière lui, le poids du lit s'affaissa légèrement. Bientôt, il sentit la rondeur de ses seins couvert d'une serviette dans son dos. Assise à genou sur le matelas, la jeune femme déposa sa tête sur son épaule droite quand son bras passant par-dessus l'autre épaule vint enserrer son buste. Simplement il appuya sa tête contre la sienne se laissant bercer par leur souffle avec contentement.

Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et il sentit quelques gouttes rouler sur son cou et sa nuque.

Puis, dans le silence de la chambre, il entendit la jeune femme faire raisonner une douce mélodie au creux de son oreille. Apaisante. Il n'y avait pas de parole. Seulement la clarté et la douceur de la voix de Rachel qui se suffisait à elle-même.

Il tourna doucement la tête vers elle. Elle se tut alors qu'il se perdait dans ses prunelles. Ils restèrent à se contempler un instant avec une certaine mélancolie. Leur regard disait tellement pourtant aucun son ne s'échappa de leur vocalise. Parler aurait été futile.

Will ne voulait plus discuter.

Alors qu'il observa une seconde les lèvres de la jeune femme, il n'espérait plus qu'à apposer les siennes sur celles-ci, s'enivrer dans l'impudence, oublier cette soirée entre ses bras, à travers son toucher et ses baisers. Lui faire l'amour tel un condamné, comme si il n'y avait plus de lendemain pour eux.

Délicatement, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, sentant leur souffle se mélanger. Avec une lenteur exagérée, sa bouche atterrit finalement sur la sienne en une inspiration prononcée. Tout en relâchant son souffle, il se retira et caressa finement sa joue du bout des doigts, toujours perdu dans ses yeux. Sous la faible lueur de l'extérieur, il vit ceux-ci fondre dans les limbes d'un éclat qu'il évoquerait pensivement pour les années à venir. Il y lut tellement de choses qu'il refusa de croire à ce qu'ils ne cessaient de lui exprimer. Parce qu'il savait qu'il l'avait couvé avec le même soin un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Quand elle lui avait raconté sa mésaventure sur la route et qu'il avait eu conscience de l'importance qu'elle avait prise dans sa vie.

Subitement, il se leva pour lui faire face quittant son étreinte. À genou sur le matelas, couvert à la taille par le tissu qu'il jetait déjà mentalement à l'autre bout de pièce, il s'approcha ostensiblement d'elle, tenant ses hanches entre la fébrilité de ses doigts.

Furtivement, il la vit tendre sa main vers son visage. Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait presque sentir leur cœur battre en une irrégulière harmonie. Les phalanges de sa main droite caressèrent doucement sa mâchoire blessée. Le geste eu l'effet d'un anesthésique alors qu'il la sentait descendre et remonter doucement. Sa tête se mouvait en fonction des mouvements de son amante quand, distinctement, les doigts glissèrent derrière sa nuque, s'accrochant à la base de ses cheveux.

La seconde suivante, les lèvres de Rachel dévorait ardemment sa bouche, sa langue enlaçant passionnément la sienne. Avec habilité, il entendit le clou de sa ceinture sauté suivit par le bouton et la braguette de son jean. Il entreprit alors de retirer son haut en s'éloignant d'elle pour mieux la retrouver.

Rapidement son pantalon tomba à ses chevilles, son tee-shirt disparut derrière lui. Plus vêtu que par la simple étoffe de son boxer, il défit le neuf de la serviette de la jeune femme qui se retrouva totalement nue entre ses bras. Ils s'agrippèrent, se frôlèrent, irradièrent chaque parcelle de l'épiderme de l'autre. Il sentit les doigts de la main droite de Rachel passer sous l'élastique de son dernier vêtement au niveau de son fessier. Elle fit langoureusement descendre le tissu quand il décida que le jeu avait assez duré.

Sur-le-champ, il relâcha ses lèvres. Empressé, il passa fermement ses mains sous ses cuisses et la coucha adroitement sur le lit, se tenant à califourchon au dessus d'elle.

Il repéra la surprise sur son visage qui disparut bien vite alors qu'il repartait à la conquête de ses lèvres. Incessamment, il dévora le courbe de son cou, glissant jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il trouva finalement le confort chaud du creux de son ventre alors que sa langue glissait doucement sur les effluves délicats de sa peau…

Instantanément, il recueillit avec joie le moment où la jeune femme, qui ne cessait de gémir sous ses assauts, se cambra comme pour réclamer plus intensément leur union.

Il remonta vers son visage, descendit d'un mouvement de hanche son boxer sur ses cuisses pour libérer son érection. Il s'arrêta un instant dans la contemplation des traits de Rachel sous les souffles déjà erratiques des deux amants.

Décidé, il attrapa les deux poignets de la jeune femme et posa une main de chaque côté de son visage. Il entrelaça désespérément leurs doigts et s'ancra éperdument à ses iris tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en elle dans un grognement teinté d'un plaisir douloureusement jouissif.

Leur danse effréné, opprimante, délectable… métaphore de tous ce qu'ils avaient ressenties, perdura longtemps. Inversant sans cesse l'avantage sur l'autre. Mélangeant tendresse, violence, peine, allégresse… ils naviguèrent telle des âmes fixes réfugiés au fin fond d'une retraite secrète.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'une même envie, une même pensée dans deux corps séparés.

Plus tard, après avoir épuisés toutes l'énergie qu'ils leur restaient, Will finit par s'allonger sur Rachel, s'accrochant inconsciemment à elle pareil à une bouée. Son torse copia ses mouvements sur ceux de la plus jeune. Aussi caressant qu'une berceuse, il se sentit partir dans les limbes du sommeil au son rapide d'un cœur qu'il n'entendrait peut-être bientôt plus…

* * *

Il inspirait, il expirait. Lentement. Régulièrement. Il était encore endormi.

Rachel, elle, était réveillée depuis ce qui lui sembla être une longue demi-heure alors qu'elle voyait l'éclat du soleil derrière l'immensité des nuages grisâtre s'intensifier. Elle ignorait l'heure et refusait même de la connaître.

Le temps avait tendances à rendre aux choses leurs réalités.

Protéger en partie par le corps de Will, les coussins, couette et draps éparpillés dans tous les sens restaient les témoins de la folie qu'avait été leur nuit.

Quelle journée ça avait été !

Jamais elle n'avait eu à endurer de tels bouleversements. Il y avait un désordre énorme à gérer et elle ignorait par quoi et où commencer pour arriver à réparer les pots cassés.

Elle sentait déjà le mal de tête pointer et s'incruster pendant un long moment.

Doucement, elle décida de sortir de leur couche évitant par tous les soins de réveiller le bellâtre à ses côtés. Un pied déjà en dehors du lit, elle scruta son visage avec affection. Celui-ci était paisible. Beau. Calme.

Comme s'il était enfermé dans un beau rêve.

Délaissant à regret son analyse, elle s'esquiva à découvert pour rejoindre la salle de bain, attrapant sa serviette au vol. Elle referma sobrement la porte derrière elle. Immédiatement, elle fit face aux miroirs au dessus du lavabo, prenant soin de s'observer sous toutes les coutures. Elle avait de légers cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux en bataille mais la rougeur de ses joues offrait une touche éveillée à son visage. Malgré tout ces yeux étaient marqués par les évènements de la veille les rendant bien plus ternes.

Elle secoua la tête, ne s'y attarda pas et rentra dans la douche laissant l'eau couler lentement sur elle. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps, peut-être cinq minutes, histoires d'effacer, dans un étrange chagrin, les dernières traces de ses ébats avec Will.

Elle se sécha rapidement puis finie par faire ce qu'elle se refusait à faire depuis son réveil.

Elle prit son pantalon et fouilla dans les poches de celui-ci pour trouver son téléphone portable. Une fois en main, elle jeta un œil à l'heure…

Déjà dix-heures douze. Tout allait trop vite.

Néanmoins, quelque chose d'autre attira son attention.

Un numéro inconnu avait cherché à la joindre à trois reprises depuis sept heures et demie ce matin. On lui avait même laissé un message vocal.

Elle pianota le numéro de la boîte vocale extrêmement anxieuse, ignorant totalement ce qui allait se cacher derrière les propos qu'elle s'apprêtait à écouter. À la suite de la soirée d'hier, tout était possible maintenant. Sam avait peut-être déjà parlé…

Quand le bip précédant les mots retentit, elle retint sa respiration, son visage se décomposant au fur et à mesure que les paroles défilaient.

« _Rachel, c'est Christine, la maman de Sam. J'aimerais que tu me rappelles. Il y a eu un incident dans la nuit concernant Sam. S'il te plaît rappelles-moi au plus vite. » _

La voix de la mère de son ami avait été soucieuse, préoccupé mais pas assez pour que Rachel s'imagine le pire. Toutefois il devait s'agir de quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour qu'elle l'appelle sur son portable et lui demande impérativement de la contacter.

Elle s'assit sur la bannière à linge, les mains tremblantes, ses pieds nus tapotant énergiquement le sol.

Au bout d'un certain temps à calmer son anxiété, elle tapota sur la touche rappel. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps alors que la maman de Sam décrochait, lâchant d'un coup :

- Oh Rachel ! Je suis contente que tu appelles ! Sa voix était plus détendue que sur le message mais il y persistait tout de même beaucoup d'inquiétude.

- Mme Evans ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Je n'ai pas les détails exacts. Sam refuses de parler mais je voulais que tu saches - elle s'interrompit- Il se trouve à l'hôpital William Jenkins en ce moment.

- Quoi ?! Hurla Rachel, oubliant l'homme endormie dans la pièce à côté. Pourquoi ?

- Hier soir, vers vingt-trois heures, il m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'il resterait dormir chez Mike Chang. Seulement ce matin vers six heures, j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital me disant que Sam venait d'être conduit dans leurs locaux. Ses cordes vocales se serrèrent très certainement au souvenir de la panique qui avait suivit ce fameux coup de téléphone.

- Rachel ? Qu'est-ce que…

Alors que Will fit brutalement irruption dans la pièce, d'un doigt sur la bouche, la jeune femme lui ordonna de rester silencieux et continua au téléphone, passablement ébranlé :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où l'a-t-on trouvé ?

- Des cyclistes l'ont retrouvé ce matin sur la rive du lac à Schoonover Park. Il a été agressé… Assez sauvagement. Des marques montrent qu'il s'est défendu mais il a refusé de parler à la police venu l'interroger, il y a une heure. Dis-moi, je voulais savoir, tu n'aurais pas la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer hier soir ?

Rachel regarda Will se tenant à présent en face d'elle, extrêmement sérieux.

- Non, je l'ignore. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que j'ai quitté le Lima Bean vers vingt et une heures.

Ce mensonge là, lui coûta plus que tous ceux qu'elle avait dû un jour inventer. Il lui crevait le cœur.

- Est-ce… Est-ce que je peux passer le voir ?

- Oui. Bien sûr. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera. Et peut-être qu'à toi, il parlera. Mais il a encore quelques examens à faire, il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes un peu après midi.

De toute évidence, sa mère n'avait pas la moindre idée de la colère de Sam à son encontre.

- J'aurais cru qu'ici, ce genre de problèmes n'arriverait plus. Pendant un moment j'y ai vraiment cru. Rachel avala de travers sous la confession de Mme Evans qui poursuivit. Mais il est bien comme son père.

Il n'y avait aucun mépris dans son ton. C'était une simple constatation.

- Ah, désolé de t'embêter avec ça…

- Euh… Non c'est rien. Je vous assure.

- Je te verrais plus tard alors.

- Oui. S'exprima-t-elle laconiquement, sous le choc, puis raccrocha.

Elle ignorait encore la gravité des blessures de Sam. Mais elle n'avait pas réellement voulu savoir. Elle s'en rendrait compte par elle-même.

Ses prunelles croisèrent de nouveau celles de Will qu'elle observa s'avancer et s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

- Raconte-moi.

- C'est… C'est Sam… Elle coupa le contact d'un geste de la tête, revint à lui, le coin des yeux humide… Il est à l'hôpital. Il a été agressé. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

La mâchoire de Will trembla, ses yeux se troublèrent alors qu'il regardait les mains de Rachel comme à la recherche d'une réponse.

- Will ?

Totalement désorienté, il releva son visage. Puis, elle reprit, le timbre éraillé, déchiré :

- Comment on en est arrivé là ?

- Je ne sais plus. J'ai l'impression que tout s'emmêle.

- Oui. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Souffla-t-elle vaguement dépité.

Les doigts de Will vinrent s'attacher aux siens.

Mais comme si elle s'était brûlée, elle s'échappa vivement de la pression.

Le regard défaillant qui se peint dans le regard de Will lacéra son cœur. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blessé. C'était juste que son touché avait ravivé sa culpabilité.

Rachel se remit debout, suivit par Will, et tout en ramassant ses vêtements qu'elle enfila à la va vite, elle déblatéra :

- Il va falloir que j'y aille… Je dois passer voir mes parents et me changer. Et il faut que j'aille… Enfin… Elle s'arrêta avant de remettre son tee-shirt. Tu sais…

- Vas-y. Je comprends parfaitement.

Elle finit de s'habiller, mit sa veste sur ses épaules, les cheveux encore trempés.

- Merci.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à lui dire. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout dans cette scène. Une chose qui l'effrayait complètement.

Malgré tout, dépassant ses peurs, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, l'embrassa par habitude et conclut gentiment, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère avant son départ :

- N'oublie pas de mettre de la glace et de soigner tes blessures. Ça à déjà bien gonflé.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Ils se scrutèrent un dernier instant.

Puis Rachel passa à ses côtés, prit son sac qui traînait dans la chambre et rejoins hâtivement la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'elle franchit celle-ci, elle s'arrêta, regarda tout autour d'elle, huma l'air ambiant et finit par refermer en un claquement sec la porte derrière elle.

[…]

Elle avait finalement put prendre la route pour l'hôpital. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas seule comme elle l'avait espéré.

Après les mille et unes questions de ses deux pères après l'annonce de Sam se trouvant à l'hôpital, ils avaient jugé bon de l'accompagner là-bas. Elle savait qu'ils étaient attachés à Sam. Mais elle n'appréciait que très moyennement l'emballement de son père Mike. A plusieurs reprises pendant le trajet, il n'avait cessé de déblatérer sur le fait que si Sam avait des problèmes c'était surement pour une bonne raison. Que si c'était nécessaire il s'occuperait personnellement de son dossier… Il bavassa ainsi sur les droits, problèmes juridiques pouvant concerner le blond jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Installé à l'arrière de la voiture de David, Rachel tenta d'oublier les mots de l'autre ce fut peine perdue. Elle n'arrivait pas à se déconnecter de toutes ces tirades plus qu'énnervante. Elle se sentait suffisamment coupable Mike en rajoutait une lourde couche avec toutes ses déclarations qui avaient tendances à inquiéter un peu plus Rachel.

Ils arrivèrent au Lima Memorial, pénétrant par le parking des visiteurs. Garés, ils empruntèrent le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée et laissèrent à David le soin de demander la chambre de Sam Evans.

- Au troisième étage. Chambre 314. Vous prenez l'ascenseur au bout du couloir sur votre droite et ensuite ça devrait être à quelques portes devant vous

- Merci bien.

D'une main dans le dos, elle se sentit doucement poussé vers l'avant. David savait toujours quand elle avait besoin d'un coup de pouce. Son comportement, ses silences, son agitation… Il devait déjà savoir que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était au courant de quelque chose concernant cette affaire.

Même si elle ne leurs avait raconté que ce que la maman de Sam lui avait dit, certains regards de David lui avait prouvé qu'il avait flairé autre chose. Mais comme elle appréciait beaucoup chez lui, il s'était montré discret face à Mike. Cela dit, elle voyait bien un tas de questions se pointer un beau matin et ignorait ce qu'elle devrait répondre à ce moment précis.

- Ça va aller ?

Dans l'ascenseur qui se refermait, la demande de David accompagné de sa main sur son épaule la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle ne le regarda pas dans les yeux mais déclara, de but en blanc pour les deux :

- Ça ira. Ne vous en faîtes pas.

Ils atterrirent au troisième étage et poursuivirent leur route comme le jeune homme à l'accueil leur avait signalé. Dès leur arrivé à l'hôpital, elle s'était imaginé le pire. Visage fracturé, jambe ou/et bras cassé, traumatisme grave.

Fort heureusement, alors qu'ils s'approchaient à grand pas de la chambre 314, la voix de Sam passablement agacé vint effleurer son oreille. Elle accéléra le pas, dépassant David et Mike. Elle entendait vociférer le jeune garçon qu'il était parfaitement apte à sortir de ce lit et à retourner chez lui.

- Malheureusement ce n'est pas encore à toi de prendre cette décision. Tu reste mineur et je refuse de signer de décharge. Entendit-elle Christine proférer carrément agacer.

_« Toc, Toc, Toc »_

La porte déjà ouverte, Rachel frappa pour faire savoir sa présence et resta au seuil de la chambre double. Elle ne pouvait voir Sam caché par sa mère. Mais celle-ci se décala et Rachel reçut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac quand elle vit l'entièreté du corps de Sam. Pour sûr, il avait encaissé de sacré coups hier soir. Ce n'était plus qu'un hématome ambulant.

- La fille de mes rêves en personnes !

Rachel grimaça face à l'ironie et au ton caustique du garçon mais se garda bien de dire quoique ce soit. Elle fut contente par contre de voir qu'il regretta légèrement ses paroles lorsqu'il vit ses deux pères surgir derrière elle.

- Vous devez être les parents de Rachel ? S'avança la maman de Sam, tout à fait chaleureuse.

Elle serra la main des ces paternels qui l'avaient dépassé pour entrer dans la chambre. Rachel, ne bougea pas, restant simplement dans le passage.

- C'est un plaisir Mme Evans. Commença David

- Je crois qu'on peut utiliser les prénoms. Nos enfants se connaissent suffisamment pour oublier les convenances.

Les susnommés croisèrent leur regard dans la seconde. L'un confus et désolé, l'autre dur et impénétrable. Même si Rachel devinait qu'il devait être sous une forte dose d'antidouleur, cela ne semblait rien enlever à la sévérité de son visage.

- C'est dommage de se rencontrer dans de pareilles circonstances. Lâcha Mike.

- Oui. Elle se tourna vers son fils. Ça, c'est sûr ! Elle revint vers eux et guettant la jeune femme, elle poursuivit :

- Tu n'entres pas Rachel ?

- Euh… Si.

Elle fit deux pas en avant. Tout le monde paraissait l'observer et à vrai dire quand elle releva le regard, l'impression s'avéra entièrement exact. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de gênant dans cette scène.

Son calvaire se stoppa quand pour la première fois depuis leur départ de la maison, Mike eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche :

- Alors Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Déclara ce dernier tout à côté de son lit.

- J'ai chuté dans un escalier.

- Plutôt rude l'escalier…

- Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien. Et je suis prêt à sortir.

- Tu as deux côtes cassé, le visage à moitié déconfit, une épaule luxée, des contusions sur presque tous le corps… mais, à part ça, tout va bien…

La mère de Sam semblait vraiment à bout de nerfs. Et Rachel savait que sa présence n'arrangeait en rien la mauvaise humeur de Sam qui se répercutait malheureusement sur cette pauvre Christine.

- Tu vas rester ici deux jours comme les médecins l'ont dit et je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de ça ! C'est clair ?!

- Limpide ! Cracha-t-il en détournant son visage passablement aigri et mécontent.

Christine soupira d'exaspération. On sentait bien qu'elle avait trop enduré.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait laisser ces deux là discuter. Proposa doucement David sous la surprise des jeunes. Allons prendre un café.

- Oui. C'est une bonne idée.

Les trois parents sortirent de la chambre, fermant derrière eux et laissant tous la marque d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Rachel.

Comme si elle méritait tous ces signes d'affections quand la vraie victime était allongée sur ce stupide lit d'hôpital !

D'ailleurs le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps et lâcha, ayant du mal à garder un contact visuel avec elle :

- Je t'ai surpris à faire preuve de plus d'imagination. T'aurais pu trouver mieux que de ramener tes parents pour être sur que je te virerai pas de ma chambre.

- J'avais pas prévu de venir accompagnée. J'y suis pour rien moi si Mike a insisté pour venir. Et crois-moi, quand je dis « insister », ça reste bien loin du compte.

- J'imagine… Elle crut un instant le voir sourire mais elle n'en était pas sur du tout. D'ailleurs, tu t'excuseras pour moi. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre comme ça.

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne l'a pas mal prit. Ils t'apprécient vraiment tous les deux.

- Si tu le dis… Par contre, je me demande s'ils apprécieraient autant ton petit ami actuel ?

À l'instant où elle lui avait répondu sa dernière réplique, elle avait facilement vu venir la question mesquine du blond.

- Tu veux leur dire ? Je t'en prie. Te gène pas. Elle s'était rapproché pour n'être plus qu'à une enjambé de son lit, gesticulant vaguement les bras. Mais– et je me sens horrible de dire ça – je ne suis pas sur que tu sois prêt à porter une partie de la responsabilité qui en découlerait.

- Alors si je venais à raconter ce que je sais, tu es en train de me dire que ce serait aussi ma faute ?! T'as quand même un sacré culot ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé à fricoter avec un prof.

- Je sais bien tout ça !

Elle s'emporta, haussant le ton plus qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. Elle baissa les yeux sous un soupir quand Sam reprit la parole comme indifférent :

- Quand tout ça a commencé ?

- Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

- Je t'ai demandé, non ?

À travers son intérêt, elle y vit l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il comprendrait sans peut-être jamais l'accepter.

- Ça a vraiment débuté la semaine suivant le concert où nous avons gagné les places grâce au duo. Disons que cette nuit-là… a changé beaucoup de choses.

- Alors la voilà l'explication à ton attitude étrange lors de cette soirée. C'était à cause de lui.

Rachel se rappelait encore clairement le comportement qu'elle avait adopté ce fameux soir. Entre la dissection de la vie privée du rencard de Will, sa disparition momentanée et son retour fracassant à coup de genou dans les parties fragiles d'un type malintentionné… Oui, c'était sûr, elle avait agi très bizarrement.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y entre vous ? Tu te rends compte du fait que cette histoire soit totalement invraisemblable.

- J'en ai conscience, je peux te l'assurer. Souffla-t-elle contrite. Mais tu dois savoir que ce que j'ai avec lui va bien au-delà de ce que tu as pu t'imaginer.

- Comment pourrais-tu avoir la moindre idée de ce tout ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer ?

La dureté de sa rhétorique la prit de cours.

- C'est vrai. Je l'ignore. Répondit-elle honnêtement. Je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a rien de mal dans cette relation. C'est juste que…

Comment devait-elle en amener la chose ?

- Bon sang ! Ça paraît tout simplement insensé de t'en parler dans une chambre d'hôpital où tu te retrouves par ma faute.

- C'est faux.

Interloqué, elle ne comprit pas. Alors il rajouta :

- Tout ça… Il parcourra son corps du regard. J'en suis le seul responsable. Je t'ai suivi. J'ai tout fait pour apprendre la vérité même si il est clair que j'aurai mieux fait de rester à ma place. Mais maintenant que je sais… Rachel, je ne peux prétendre que tout va bien…

Sa voix se brisa alors que la brune voyait ses yeux voilés par ses larmes qui semblaient sur le point de se disperser sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je veux juste que tu voies à quel point ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi est très différent de…

- Non, Rachel. Intervint-il le timbre curieusement doux. Peu importe la nature de ce que tu entretien avec lui, différent ou pas, c'est tout simplement voué à l'échec.

Sur cette tirade, le ton du garçon redevint tel qu'elle l'avait connu. Agréable. Prévenant. Malheureusement, au grand dam de Rachel, il se reprit et fermement poursuivit :

- Avec n'importe qui d'autre tu n'aurais jamais eu à te cacher. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut t'offrir ? Réfléchis bien… Même si ses sentiments pour toi sont réels, qu'escomptes-tu espérer de lui dans le futur ?

- Quand tu dis n'importe qui, tu penses à qui en particulier ? À toi Sam ?! S'énerva-t-elle, n'y tenant plus.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais que ça marcherait. Quoique… je ne sais pas si passer derrière Mr Schue serait s…

Il ne put finir sa phrase alors que la main de Rachel alla s'écraser violement sur sa joue déjà bien abimé. Seulement, le blond ne l'avait pas démérité. Elle pouvait encaisser beaucoup de chose mais là, il était allé beaucoup trop loin.

Elle le scruta avec sévérité. Il massa mollement sa joue et gravement lui demanda par surprise :

- Tu l'aimes ?

_Bam !_

Les répercussions de ces trois mots la chamboulèrent intégralement. Alors qu'elle se forçait à ne – presque - jamais les employé à propos de Will aussi bien verbalement que pensivement, le choc de ceux-ci lui coupa le souffle. Elle crut qu'elle allait définitivement craquer. Elle voulait hurler. Hurler jusqu'à en perdre sa voix. Et Dieu savait à quel point elle y tenait.

Sam reprit soudain la conversation, décontenancé, sous l'effet d'une certitude qui venait de le frapper douloureusement :

- Oh non ! T'as pas fait ça ! C'est pas vrai… Tu es tom…

- TAIT TOI !

Personne ne l'affirmerait pour elle. Personne !

Plus qu'harassé par les évènements, elle s'assit au bord du lit de Sam, à ses côtés, sans lui demander son accord. Ses jambes étaient trop flageolante pour qu'elle reste une seconde de plus debout. Elle frissonnait de tous ses membres et n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration. La tête lui tournait légèrement, sa vue se brouillait.

Subtilement, le touché des doigts de Sam vint serrer sa main droite qui reposait sur le matelas. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, interrogative et sentit un poids immense l'a quitté juste à cet instant. Malgré la peine, l'incertitude, son souffle de colère s'était dissipé. Comme toujours, il était aussi imprévisible qu'une tornade.

Leurs yeux brillaient tout aussi intensément. Pourtant, ils ne laisseraient pas couler les larmes.

Elle étreint plus surement la main du blond puis lui sourit gentiment. Elle n'eut qu'un faible plissement au coin de la bouche de Sam en guise de réponse. Et ce fut amplement suffisant.

Il finit par relâcher leur prise alors qu'elle le questionnait :

- Alors comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

- Raconte-moi d'abord ton histoire. Ensuite je te raconterai la mienne. Elle n'est pas très longue de toute façon.

- Très bien.

- Par contre… évite d'aller trop dans les détails, s'il te plaît ?

- Promis.

- Et n'ai pas peur d'être franche sur ce que tu ressens. Je sais encaisser. Je veux dire, après un truc pareil, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pires ?

- Tu sais que s'il se passe quelque chose, ce sera de ta faute.

Ils ne rirent pas. Restèrent silencieux tout en s'observant quelques secondes d'un regard malicieux.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il fallut bien prendre la parole ainsi donc Rachel entama son récit.

[…]

Depuis combien de temps elle parlait. Elle ne savait plus. Cela dit, elle arrivait enfin au bout. Comme Sam lui avait demandé, elle s'était concentrée sur l'essentiel. Etait entrée dans les grandes lignes, faisant par ailleurs mention de l'épisode du Mulligans, le bar de son oncle, après l'altercation avec Karofsky cette fameuse après-midi où elle avait échangé son premier baiser avec leur professeur. Elle cita le souvenir d'Halloween, la raison, directement lié à lui, qui avait poussé Will à se comporter si durement avec elle deux semaines auparavant. Elle ne tut pas non plus tous les incidents avec Sue : les infos qu'elle avait sur la chorale, le slushee fatal, les évènements du match... Dans son histoire, ces parties là permettaient d'arrondir les angles quand elle débitait un peu trop sur sa relation avec leur enseignant.

D'ailleurs, elle usait de son prénom un maximum, tentant de l'habitué d'une certaine façon.

Elle se garda bien de lui parler de la frivolité de leurs nuits, de leur recoin dans la Cour Sud, de ces sorties nocturnes en pleine semaine. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre tout ça.

Néanmoins, tel qu'il lui avait réclamé, elle essaya d'être la plus honnête possible sur l'évolution des sentiments entre Will et elle. Sur la place qu'il avait prise dans sa vie. À quel point, ils se soutenaient toujours l'un l'autre. La difficulté qu'avait été de protéger leur secret…

Arrivé au bout, elle avait vu tant d'expressions défiler – irritation, souffrance, lassitude, langueur - sur le visage de Sam qu'elle avait arrêté de les compter. À présent, il gardait ses prunelles vissées aux siennes, les traits indéchiffrables.

- C'était vraiment… une longue histoire.

_« Ok, mais à part ça ?!_ » Pensa Rachel sur le qui-vive.

- Et, sérieusement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je veux dire… ça fait un paquet d'information à digérer.

Son timbre était faible, incertain. Il paraissait égaré au milieu d'un labyrinthe d'où il ne trouvait aucune échappatoire.

- J'aimerai juste qu'on arrête de parler de ça. Pour un temps.

- D'accord. C'est comme tu veux. S'exprima-t-elle bienveillante.

Qu'avait-elle imaginé? Qu'il dirait « je comprends tout. Soit heureuse avec lui, je ne veux que ton bonheur ». Ou encore « Sort de ma vie. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi ».

Rien de tout ça. Seulement qu'il avait besoin de temps et rien d'autre.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire encore, s'était lui accordé.

- Et toi alors, comment tout ça t'es arrivé ?

- J'ai joué au con, voilà tout. Je suis retourné en ville après notre altercation sur la route et j'ai terminé à Schoogover à tourner en rond. J'ai croisé un groupe de trois gars qui faisait leur petit commerce et je suis allé moi-même chercher les problèmes. Forcément, ils n'ont que moyennement apprécié et même si j'ai pu donner quelques coups, j'ai fini inconscient au bord du lac jusqu'à ce que des cycliste me repèrent tôt dans la matinée.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu préfères éviter d'en parler…

- Je me fiche d'être le responsable des coups que j'ai pris. C'est pas ça le problème. Si je commence à parler, les questions ne s'arrêteront jamais. Et où est-ce que tout ça va remonter à ton avis ?

Toujours assise sur le lit, Rachel tritura les pans de sa veste saisissant très bien où cela conduisait. Encore une fois, son couple était responsable d'autres torts.

Préférant évacuer ce sentiment qui ne cessait de refaire surface, elle demanda, changeant de sujet :

- Où est ton petit frère ? Il n'est pas venu ?

- Ma mère la laissé chez la voisine avant de venir ici. Elle préférait qu'il ne me voie pas comme ça. Il ne supporterait pas mon état, selon elle. Je crois plutôt qu'elle le couve un peu trop.

Rachel n'était pas du tout d'accord avec les mots de Sam. Evidemment que Danny aurait été affecté par la condition de son aîné. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Son visage cabossé, égratigné, arrangé par quelques sutures au front et pansement à la joue n'était que les prémisses au reste. Des bandages, bleues et plaies recouvraient les parties de son corps qu'elle pouvait entrevoir. En plus de ça, son bras était en écharpe afin de maintenir son épaule luxé, à ce qu'avait dit la maman de Sam.

Et après un tel diagnostique, la jeune fille imaginait fort bien que, malgré ses dénégations, il était loin de se sentir si bien qu'il n'avait cessé de répéter. Il avait besoin de repos.

Peut-être était-il tant pour elle de s'en aller.

En plus de ça, elle avait quelques sujets d'inquiétudes qui la rongeait et qu'elle devait à tout prix gérer. Elle devait faire le point.

Tout le monde devait le faire.

- Je vais aller récupérer mes parents et on va te laisser te reposer. Ça vaut mieux…

- Ok.

- Je repasserai demain ?

Sam repéra tout de suite l'interrogation dans la voix de la brune et déblatéra, la tête tourné vers la fenêtre au fond de sa chambre, légèrement désolé :

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je rentre chez moi lundi en début d'après-midi de toute manière.

Assez déçu, elle ne dit rien et préféra s'en aller. Cependant, au niveau de la porte, elle virevolta une seconde et rajouta tandis que l'autre semblait toujours obnubilé par les nuages gris du ciel :

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé Sam.

Quand elle énonça cette phrase, elle médita tout autant sur les dégâts physiques et psychologiques qu'elle avait engendrés puis quitta les lieux, l'esprit morose.

* * *

Will était parti courir depuis presque une demi-heure. Son rythme s'était finalement stabilisé après des débuts difficiles. Il maintenait une cadence aisée, ne poussant pas trop ses limites.

Il n'avait pas courut depuis des mois. À vrai dire, depuis le début de cette année scolaire. Depuis que tout allait mieux pour lui. Mais la veille, après le départ de Rachel, ça avait commencé à le démanger. Finalement, ce Dimanche après-midi, il s'était préparé, avait pris sa voiture jusqu'à Foundry Park et, là-bas, avait emprunté son ancien parcours qu'il retraçait en continu.

Dès que Rachel avait passé le pas de sa porte hier, inlassablement, il avait ressassé la journée de Vendredi. Courir avait été le seul moyen d'alléger la pression qui comprimait son cœur. Il n'avait éprouvé d'attaque de panique qu'une fois dans sa vie, lorsqu'il était adolescent. A présent, il avait l'impression d'être sous les mêmes effets que dans le passé sauf que cette fois-ci, le mal semblait permanent.

Il passa de nouveau à la pointe de la botte que formait le grand étang. Ayant dépassé la demi-heure qu'il avait prévu, il s'arrêta tranquillement au bord de celui-ci. Son cœur pulsait fort dans ses veines. Il pouvait entendre chacun de ses battements. Il inspira et expira plus calmement, gardant les bras au-dessus de la tête.

Sagement, il retrouva un rythme rapide, toutefois moins tonitruant.

Il finit par s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, la tête posé tranquillement sur ces premiers. Le temps était froid et sec. Les nuages de la veille s'étaient dissipés et le soleil bientôt disparu reflétait ses derniers rayons sur l'étendu calme du petit lac.

Il faisait tout de même frisquet mais la chaleur due à sa course se répandait encore dans tous ces muscles. Il avait réussi à évacuer une partie de sa frustration, de son stress.

Il jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la rive où un jeune homme et une jeune femme, en couple au vue leur complicité, marchaient simplement main dans la main.

L'instant d'après, il observa non plus les deux inconnues mais bien, Rachel et lui. Ils avançaient complices, sans aucun coup d'œil derrière eux, totalement détendu. Ils n'étaient qu'un banal couple se prélassant un Dimanche après-midi. Ils semblaient si heureux, à rire, à marcher dans la lumière de l'autre, à se couver de ces longs regards désireux…

C'était simple. Mais pourquoi vouloir plus qu'en le bonheur ne se résumait plus qu'à ça pour lui ?

Il cligna des yeux. La vision se dissipa instantanément. Son couple avait disparu, les étrangers étaient de retour et s'éloignaient déjà.

Il resta là encore quelques minutes, clos ses yeux et se laissa envahir par les images de Rachel. De leur dernière nuit, plus précisément. Du goût que lui avaient laissé toutes leurs dernières étreintes. Elles avaient été brûlantes, impitoyables, captivantes et déchirantes. Cette nuit n'avait été que pur folie. Une exaltation qu'ils n'avaient pu réfréner.

Et le lendemain…

Il souffrait encore du geste de recul qu'elle avait eu, de l'éclat triste de sa voix...

Etait-ce finalement elle qui allait mettre un terme à tout ça ?

Il avait tant crut que l'initiative viendrait de lui qu'il avait oublié que Rachel était tout à fait capable d'achever ce qu'ils avaient.

Le moment venu, se battrait-il ? Ne serait-il pas mieux de tout arrêter avant que les dégâts ne deviennent irréversibles ? Mais ne l'étaient-ils pas déjà ? Irréversible ?

Voilà qu'il repartait dans toutes ses divagations !

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux et entoura de rage, ses mains autour de sa tête. La raison et les sentiments n'étaient définitivement pas quelques choses qui s'harmonisaient avec brio. Il ne l'avait que trop expérimenté.

Sentant le froid de nouveau faire frissonner son corps, il se remit sur ses jambes tout en étirant celle-ci. Il longea le cours d'eau, passa à côté des terrains de tennis où il venait jouer parfois avec son père et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au parking où sa voiture était garé.

Il démarra celle-ci et remonta directement sur Reese Avenue qui le ramènerait plus rapidement en centre ville. Il prit par Vine Street sur une vingtaine de mètres. Il devait prendre sur la gauche pour emprunter l'avenue St Johns, mais au lieu de ça, après une courte réflexion au carrefour, il continua sa route, tout droit. En direction de l'est à présent, il tourna à plusieurs reprises puis finit sur S. Dewey Avenue à quelques mètres de l'hôpital.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là ?

Il était dix-huit heures trente passé. Il n'était même pas sûr que les visites soient encore permises. Malgré tout, plusieurs fois, il avait voulu voir de ses propres yeux l'état de son élève. Prendre de ses nouvelles malgré la haine qu'il devait ressentir à son égard.

Après de tels évènements, sa relation avec le garçon allait être totalement chamboulée.

Comment se comporterait-il avec lui, en cours ? Pouvait-il espéré qu'il ne ferait jamais d'esclandre ? Se comporterait comme si de rien n'était ?

C'était peut-être beaucoup en demandé…

Il aligna son véhicule au peu qu'il restait sur le parking des visiteurs. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment principal, flâna jusqu'à l'accueil où un jeune homme d'environ vingt cinq ans semblait préoccupé par le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il posa les mains sur les comptoirs et pour faire savoir sa présence, il tapota sur le bois et commença :

- Excusez-moi ?

- Oui ? Il releva la tête et pendant un instant resta interdit.

C'est vrai que Will n'était pas en très bonne condition. Il venait de courir pendant une demi-heure et ses cheveux ne devaient plus ressembler à grand-chose maintenant. Il gardait aussi encore les marques évidentes des coups de Sam. Sa mâchoire avait dégonflé mais laissait apparaître un faible hématome. Il avait couvert d'une fine compresse son arcade. Le coin de son œil, quant à lui, avait commencé à prendre une teinte violette très prononcé qui commençait déjà à vaciller sur un mélange de jaune et de vert.

- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la chambre de Sam Evans, s'il vous plaît ?

- Et… Vous êtes un membre de la famille ? Demanda-t-il quelque peu suspicieux.

Si Sam avait été passé à tabac, il était normal, vus l'état de son visage, qu'il prenne ses précautions. C'était rassurant de savoir que l'hôpital s'entourait d'un personnel de seconde main avec un minimum de jugeote même si cela desservait son intérêt aujourd'hui.

- Euh… Non. Je suis juste un ami.

- Désolé Monsieur mais les visites sont sur le point de se terminer.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air si soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîte là ?

Surpris, Will pivota sur le couloir de droite et aperçut Sam s'avancer dans sa direction à une dizaine de mètre de lui. Il boitait légèrement, les couleurss des hématomes de son visage étaient étonnement sombres. Son œil droit, pire, était englobé d'un noir d'encre. Quant au reste de son corps, ce n'était pas plus glorieux.

- Sam ! Les infirmières et le docteur Matthews ont été très clairs. Tu dois arrêter de déambuler dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée. Puisque tu ne veux pas rester dans ta chambre reste au moins au troisième étage.

- Arrête de te faire du souci Ben. Il se trouvait à présent au comptoir, dardant son regard sur William depuis qu'il l'avait croisé. Je m'occupe de lui.

- Tu es sûr ? S'assura l'autre.

- Oui. Il va m'accompagner à la cafétéria.

- Très bien. Mais… il s'adressa de nouveau à Will. Vous devrez être parti dans vingt minutes monsieur. Les visites s'arrêtent à dix-neuf heures.

- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps de toute façon. Conclua Sam.

Il emprunta le couloir sur leur gauche par lequel il se dirigeait. Will marcha à son rythme, juste à ses côtés. Le blond ne portait pas l'une de ses affreuses chemises de nuits données habituellement au patient mais un simple bas de pyjama et un tee-shirt blanc à manche longue.

Ils tournèrent à gauche et tout au fond, Will pouvait déjà apercevoir le lieu où il se rendait.

Le plus vieux ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'était attendu en revoyant le blond après les révélations. Certainement pas à ce qu'il lui demande de le suivre tout en gardant fermement le silence. Surtout que Will n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il avait probablement parlé avec Rachel hier après-midi.

La jeune femme ne lui avait jusqu'à maintenant donné aucune nouvelles. Lui-même d'ailleurs n'avait pas cherché à la contacter.

Que devait-il en conclure ?

Etant donné la façon dont ils avaient laissé les choses en suspends, ce n'était surement pas bon signe.

- Pourquoi vous êtes venu ?

Will retomba sur terre sous la question du blond alors qu'ils entraient dans la cafétéria presque vide. Il n'y avait que deux infirmières installés à une table, bavardant nonchalamment. Ils se dirigèrent vers la machine à café pendant que Will répondait franchement :

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Comme un charme, comme vous pouvez le voir. Lâcha-t-il sobrement. Je suppose que c'est Rachel qui vous a mis au courant puisqu'elle est passée hier ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai su avant qu'elle ne passe te voir à vrai dire.

- Comment… ? En fait, oubliez ce que je viens dire.

Sam pris son breuvage commandé, se passa la main sur le visage en signe de lassitude. Will commanda à son tour et quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'installèrent autour de l'une des tables de la pièce.

- Rachel m'a tout raconté hier. Toute _votre_ histoire. Elle m'a gentiment épargné les détails sordides – pardonnez l'expression – de cette _relation_.

- Je vois. Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

- Honnêtement ?

- Tant qu'on y est…

- Ce que je vous ai dit Vendredi tient toujours. C'est malsain. Surtout qu'elle à l'air assez mordu… Cette phrase attira vivement l'attention de Will mais Sam repartit de plus belle… Et n'importe qui vous le diraient, mais vous épargneriez un maximum de problème en arrêtant ça le plus rapidement possible.

- Et ainsi donc, tu aurais le champ libre ?

- Même si c'était vrai, ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. D'une certaine façon dans votre malchance, vous avez de la chance que je sois celui qui ait découvert le pot aux roses. Parce que je garderais ça pour moi. Ne serait-ce que parce que je refuse que tout ça porte préjudice au Glee club…

Les traits du garçon étaient très sérieux. Contrairement à Vendredi soir, il arrivait parfaitement à gérer ses émotions. Will avait presque l'impression d'écouter les paroles d'un adulte.

- Et… Et Rachel en serait bien trop meurtrie. Ça détruirait le reste de ses années lycées et il y a de fortes chances pour que ceci la pourchasse longtemps après encore.

Il marquait un point important et pas des moindres.

Leur relation était tellement ancré dans l'appréciation de chaque jour présent qu'il en oubliait qu'un jour, elle quitterait le lycée, irait à l'université pour commencer sa propre vie à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici.

Une vie dont il ne pourrait jamais faire partie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Obnubilé par le gobelet qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts, Will releva ses yeux vers Sam. Il ne sut ce qu'il y lut exactement mais à l'effarement qui peint les traits du blond, les émotions qui s'en dégageaient devaient être plutôt intense.

- Franchement ?

- Tant qu'on y est…

Si la situation n'était pas si dérangeante, il aurait presque pu en rire.

À la place, il sourit mal à l'aise et confessa :

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire. C'est devenu difficile de faire la part des choses depuis quelques temps.

- Ouais… _Elle_ a ce don là.

D'une œillade entendue, ils se comprirent immédiatement. D'une étrange manière, bien que différente, ils avaient tous deux expérimentés l'effet que cela produisait d'être aux côtés de Rachel. La sensation d'appartenir à quelque chose qui avait une réelle valeur.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant. Will le regarda de haut en bas. Je suppose que tu ne viendras pas en cours pour la dernière semaine avant les vacances ?

- Non. Ordre du médecin. Se faire tabasser n'a pas que des désavantages au bout du compte.

- Je suppose qu'on peut voir ça comme ça.

Le professeur se leva, délaissant son café à moitié-plein. Il termina sur un simple signe de tête…

- Prends soin de toi Sam.

… Auquel le blond ne répondit pas. Cela dit, il semblait bien moins renfermé que lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu à l'accueil. C'était toujours ça de gagner.

Il se retira et rejoint rapidement le parking. Dans son véhicule, il prit un peu de temps pour lui avant de démarrer, réfléchissant sur l'échange presque « cordial » qu'il avait eu avec le jeune homme. S'arrêtant sur ce qui allait arriver dans l'avenir.

Que devait-il faire ?

* * *

Comme chaque lundi midi, Will retrouva l'ensemble de ses élèves pour une séance d'une cinquantaine de minutes. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il eut le droit à la même expression que chaque personne qui l'avait croisé dans la matinée. Quoique celle de ses élèves semblaient plus horrifiés encore. Même Rachel parut surprise. Depuis samedi matin, les blessures avaient largement eu le temps de faire leur marque.

- Putain Mr Schue ! Vous êtes vous aussi tombé sur les gars qui ont tabassé Sam ?

Comme prévu tout le monde était au courant de l'hospitalisation de Sam.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Puck. Ainsi qu'à tous les autres.

Il sentait les questions aux bout des lèvres de ses élèves alors il ponctua, usant de son autorité :

- Ce qui se passe dans ma vie privée n'a pas à être étalé publiquement pendant les heures de cours. J'aimerais donc qu'on passe à autre chose.

Les étudiants se scrutèrent un à un, cherchant de le regard des autres une explication. Et les seules personnes qui auraient pu leur offrir des réponses étaient soit absente, soit en train de jouer au même petit jeu que ses camarades pour ne pas être repérer.

Faisait fit des messes basses, il se dirigea jusqu'au tableau et alors qu'il inscrivit le mot « Noël » au tableau blanc, le silence retomba derrière lui. Il fit demi-tour et exposa :

- Avec cette dernière semaine avant les vacances, je pense qu'il ne serait pas trop mal de faire une petite pause et d'entamer un sujet loin de la pression des Sélections pour les prochains jours. Chacun présentera un numéro seul ou au nombre que vous voulez. Et j'aimerais que vous vous mettiez d'accord sur un chant de noël que vous interprétez tous ensemble en fin de semaine comme habituellement.

Les jeunes semblèrent assez enthousiastes par la décision de leur professeur. Le sujet de cette semaine était simple et banal toutefois apporterait une touche de douceur des plus nécessaire. Will avait choisit ce thème parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'idée assez intéressante à leur proposer. Celle-ci avait été prise au dépotée mais tant qu'elle ravissait ces étudiants, c'était l'important.

[…]

La sonnerie du dernier cours avait retenti depuis un quart d'heure. Sa classe avait déjà détalé. Il était penché sur la correction de la fin d'un paquet de test qu'il avait la semaine précédente.

- Tu es très consciencieux.

La voix de Rachel le sortit des copies sous ses yeux. Elle se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte entrouverte, un faible rictus pendu à ses lèvres contrastant avec ses lignes si sérieuses et ses orbes si ternes. Elle avait de légers cernes et ces pupilles dilatés prouvaient qu'elle avait dû peu dormir ce week-end.

- Pas autant que je le devrais. Admit-il passant des feuilles sur son bureau à la jeune femme.

- Oui… J'imagine. Dis, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans la Cour Sud ?

Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

- Pars devant. Je t'y rejoins dans cinq minutes.

- Très bien.

Rachel s'était illico éclipsée. Il rangea ses affaires, les mains tremblantes, la respiration laborieuse. Il prit tout son temps.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Se battre ?

Oui ! Il le voulait. Il _la _voulait. Tout pouvait encore s'arranger. Il fallait juste la convaincre !

Son attaché-case en main, il ferma sa salle de cours à clé derrière lui. Il suivit la direction qu'il avait emprunté si souvent en quinze ans qu'il aurait pu se retrouver à destination les yeux fermés.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de l'extérieur de la Cour Sud, s'étant préalablement assuré que personne ne l'avait suivit, il mit la veste qui reposait sur son bras sur ses épaules sous la virulence du froid mordant. Il continua le chemin, descendit les escaliers et aperçut finalement la silhouette de Rachel la tête légèrement enfoncée dans sa veste pour se couvrir du froid.

Il marcha lentement vers elle. Son nez, ses joues étaient rougies par le froid. Ses lèvres aussi… Et quand il s'arrêta sur celle-ci, il s'apprêta à aller y apposer les siennes. Lui faisant comprendre par la même occasion à quel point il voulait continuer ce qu'il avait.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, toutes les réflexions par lesquelles il avait été assaillies, il savait ce qu'il voulait. C'était elle. Et, il en était désolé, mais personne au monde n'aurait put le convaincre de faire machine arrière. Du temps avec elle, il n'en aurait pas éternellement. Il devait profiter de ce que l'univers lui offrait.

Une seule chose aurait pu entacher cet enthousiasme renouvelé, rafraîchi...

Il n'était plus qu'à un pas d'elle. Son bras se tendit pour s'infiltrer derrière sa nuque.

Mais son geste fut arrêté dans sa tentative.

...Rachel tenait son poignet entre son pouce et annulaire. De l'autre main, les yeux assombris et voilés par les larmes, elle posa un petit objet au creux de sa paume. Il le regarda. Le choc fut plus dévastateur que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sa clé. Elle la lui rendait. Le message n'aurait pu être plus clair.

- Alors tu renonces ?

Sous sa question, même Will fut surpris par la supplication qu'il mit dedans.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Souffla-t-elle le ton flageolant, fasciné par le sol à ses pieds.

- Regarde-moi !

Dans la seconde, il vit les larmes roulés au coin de ses yeux. Il se rapprocha d'elle, aussi prêt qu'il le put.

- Je croyais que tu étais prête à endurer tous les risques et danger ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit après notre tout premier baiser ?

Il sut qu'elle fut soufflée par sa capacité à se remémorer jusqu'aux mots qu'elle avait prononcés deux-mois et demi plus tôt.

- Je t'en prie ne rends pas tout ça plus difficiles que ça n…

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?!

Will commença à élever le ton. Il préférait encore se mettre en colère, haussé la voix que s'effondrer en larme devant elle. S'il craquait, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

- Je ne l'accepte pas !

- Moi non plus !

La puissance de sa déclaration le coupa dans son élan.

- J'aimerai continuer comme si de rien n'était. Prétendre que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes… Rester à tes côtés… Cette dernière phrase accentua la boule dans sa gorge. Mais je ne peux plus. Je crois que je pourrais plus faire semblant…

Tétanisé, Will passa un bras autour de sa taille et de l'autre, il laissa sa main se poser sur sa gorge, comme s'il tentait d'imprimer de toutes ses forces son empreinte sur son cœur.

- J'ai besoin de toi. Et toi aussi. Tu le sais parfaitement.

Il vit ses orbes défaillir. Les flots s'arrêtaient et reprenaient par intermittences.

Assurément, il détacha sa main de son buste et, déposant celle-ci à la base de son cou, il vint fiévreusement embrasser sa bouche. Dans ce baiser, il lui fit passer tout ce qu'elle représentait pour elle. Dans ce baiser, il essaya de faire passer un message on ne peut plus clair. Il désespérait à rester avec elle.

Il la serra férocement. Refusant de la laisser partir. Toutefois, soudainement, elle recula son visage, toujours sous son emprise puis énonça, totalement brisé :

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé… C'est terminé.

Les dernières paroles eurent le même impact que le coup de marteau du juge condamnant un accusé à la peine capital.

Brusquement, il la sentit s'échapper de la couverture de ses bras, les laissant froids et vides. Elle s'éloigna de ses lèvres qui regrettaient déjà les siennes, de ses mains qui ne le toucheraient plus de la même manière, de ces yeux qu'il ne pourrait plus contempler d'aussi près.

Elle s'enfuit en courant pour disparaître au-delà des escaliers.

Alors, Will resta ainsi seul, enveloppé par la solitude de ces lieux qui n'abriteraient plus la liaison atypique qu'était la leur.

Et, ici, où aucun témoin ne subsistait, il tomba à genou au sol, laissa tombé la clé par terre puis scruta le ciel et les rayons de soleil qui faisaient scintiller chaque goutte naissant du coin de ses yeux.

Il y était. C'était fini…

Fin de chapitre.

* * *

**Aïe ! Aïe ! Aîe !**

**Je sais, c'est dur. Je vous mets à rude épreuves chers lecteurs. Je devais passé par là, c'était écrit dans ma tête depuis si longtemps qu'il le fallait. **

**Mais on ne s'inquiète pas, il y aura une suite et une autre et... malgré la dernière phrase du chapitre :)**

**Un petit commentaire est toujours le bienvenue bien sur. Je prends tout :)**

**A très bientôt j'espère ! (encore une fois, je parle pour moi)**


	23. Bonne année !

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous !**

**Après seulement 12 jours me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je crois que c'est un miracle XD**

**En tout cas après la fin sur laquelle je vous avais laissé, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Il s'agit ici plus d'un chapitre intermédiaire, nécessaire pour déposer un plan de la suite des évènements, présenter un nouveau personnage de mon invention et tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre et de douceur dans tout ça pour repartir en fanfare ! Ca croustille d'idée en ce moment ^^**

**_Note_ : L'épisode 14 de la saison 2 étant l'un de mes préférés de toutes la série, j'y fais plusieurs clins d'oeil dans ce chapitre ;)**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

**Lolo : Merci pour ta review. Tant mieux si la confrontation des trois t'as plu. Le chapitre était entièrement focalisé sur eux alors je voulais pas me louper. Contente aussi que tu es appréciée la fin, c'était pas un moment facile en plus :p**

**Saragrisom : Comme d'habitude toujours au rendez-vous et comme d'habitude je te remercie pour ton (ou plutôt tes XD) commentaire(s). Pour la suite de l'histoire je ne peux rien dire pour le moment et je suis ravi si j'ai pu te faire "rêver" comme tu le dis si bien :)**

**Marjorie : Tout d'abord pas de soucis pour le retard. Tu as posé une review c'est déjà super sympa ! Surtout quand c'est des commentaires dans ce goût là :) Je suis ravi si tu penses que tout colle bien au déroulement de l'histoire :) **

**Marion : Bienvenue à toi nouvelle ou plutôt j'ai l'impression ancienne venue :D Merci de t'être arrêter pour me poster un tel commentaire. J'en ai été très touché. Pas sur que tes profs apprécieraient trop par contre si par ma faute tu suis moins leurs cours :p Mais bon, je connais ça ;) En tout cas j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite, que j'arriverais à te faire aimer tout autant le reste. A bientôt peut-être pour une prochaine review.**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'ortographes ou de tapes **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_Rachel,_

_J'ai dû partir précipitamment parce que j'ai besoin de m'évader quelques temps et de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, dans toutes ses révélations et tous ce qu'elles impliquent. _

_Et je sais qu'à tes côtés, je n'arriverai jamais à faire correctement le point sur la situation._

_Je pars dès ce lundi pour toutes les vacances de noël à Lexington dans le Kentucky, chez mon ami Mark. Je serai de retour le 31 décembre, pour la fête du nouvel an._

_Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de se téléphoner. Du moins pour la première semaine._

_Je t'enverrai tout de même une carte postale._

_A bientôt._

_Sam. _

Après deux semaines, elle connaissait la lettre par cœur. Surtout qu'en ce jour du 31 décembre, date de son retour, elle l'avait relu au moins une dizaine de fois. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire de toute façon. Après la première semaine, il n'avait pas essayé de la joindre et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de l'appeler malgré les mots de sa lettre. Pour honorer sa parole, elle avait bien reçu une carte avec un simple « Joyeux Noël et passe de bonne fête. Sam ». Même de simple connaissance avait été plus loquace que ça.

Mais comment ne pas le comprendre après tout ce qui était arrivé.

Rachel avait mit un terme à sa relation avec Willdepuis quinze jours, vingt heures et… elle regarda sa montre… vingt-huit minutes. Et autant dire que tout ce temps n'avait pas été une vraie partie de plaisir.

Elle s'était gavée de vieilles FM sentimentales. S'était pitoyablement repassé ses drames romantiques et musicaux préférés, pleurant inlassablement pour toutes tristes fins.

Oui, Rachel Berry, n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Pire, elle devenait pathétique.

C'était les vacances de noël et tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était rester enfermée au chaud dans sa chambre ou au sous-sol de la maison et n'était sortie qu'à trois reprises pour rendre visite à Kurt et Finn.

Mais le pire… Elle n'avait pas entonné ne serait-ce qu'un refrain depuis sa rupture avec Will.

Au plus loin que remontait sa mémoire, elle n'avait jamais tenu plus de deux jours sans chanter.

Et là, plus rien. Envolé. En même temps que toutes ses illusions.

Ses parents commençaient à se poser pas mal de questions sur son comportement et allaient vite s'imaginer qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse du blond. Parce qu'à leurs yeux, tout était relié à lui. L'enchaînement des évènements concordait parfaitement. Mais, au bout du compte, c'était un mal pour un bien. Au moins, ils pouvaient se cantonner à la version qui convenait le mieux à cette situation.

Tant qu'aucun doute ne persistait sur Will, c'était pour le mieux.

Assise sur son fauteuil, installée devant sa fenêtre, elle tentait encore et toujours de tempérer les pleurs de son cœur. Le son de la stéréo rejouait perpétuellement sa « playlist spécial coup dur ». Cette sélection de chansons avait toujours agit comme un calmant sûr et fiable. Elle avait dû la repasser des dizaines de fois ces derniers jours pourtant rien n'y avait fait.

Quand à sa liste de films, elle n'avait put toucher à aucune de ses comédies. Comme pour se faire plus de mal encore, elle s'était repassée West Side Story, Moulin Rouge, Attraction Fatal, Sur la route de Madison… Autant de drames qui n'avaient pas arrangé son cas !

Elle échouait sans cesse dans sa tentative d'estomper _son_ empreinte. Les souvenirs se rappelaient douloureusement à elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à _le _sortir de tête.

Rachel n'avait pas rit depuis trop longtemps. Même quand elle avait rendu visites à ses deux amis, Finn et Kurt, elle avait seulement pu esquisser l'ombre de quelques sourires. Ce fut bien tout. Ils avaient vite compris qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, triste qui plus est. Et comme pour ces pères, fort heureusement, ils mettaient ça sur le compte de la disparition précipitée de Sam. Ils avaient cherché à savoir s'il elle connaissait les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à partir. Question auxquelles elle avait dû répondre par des mensonges, racontant que tout comme eux, elle ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. La disparition du blond avait causé beaucoup d'interrogations avant les vacances qui d'ailleurs n'avaient trouvées aucunes explications pour le reste de la chorale. Il n'avait dit au revoir à personne et avait simplement laissé la lettre que Rachel avait reçut de la mère de Sam le lendemain suivant sa rupture lorsqu'elle était passé chez lui.

Aucune nouvelle du garçon. Aucune nouvelle de Will. Rachel se sentait très seule ces derniers jours. C'était avec eux qu'elle passait quasiment le plus clair de son temps.

Mais comme pour Sam, elle ne pouvait attendre que son ex-amant ne la contacte alors qu'elle avait elle-même mit fin à leur liaison.

Et plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus elle se demandait si les raisons se justifiaient. Elle fermait les yeux et revoyaient instantanément le regard suppliant de Will. Elle entendait les suppliques qu'il avait énoncées afin de la garder auprès de lui. Ces souvenirs revenaient parfois la hanter dans ses rêves.

Ça avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à faire. Rompre avec lui. Elle l'avait encore en travers de la gorge pourtant le choix qu'elle avait fait avait été nécessaire.

Rester avec lui, prendre le risque qu'un autre élève, un professeur, ses parents… ne l'apprennent aurait détruit la vie de Will. Elle pourrait s'en remettre. Elle en était persuadée. Mais lui avait bien trop à perdre. Et par la même occasion, elle préservait la chorale et ses amis.

Parce qu'après la réaction en chaîne que la révélation de leur secret avait provoquée dans la vie de Sam, elle ne pouvait décemment pas permettre que cela se reproduise chez tous ces gens qu'ils avaient déjà mit en danger.

Ils avaient des responsabilités et ils ne les avaient laissé que trop longtemps de côté. Malgré la peine et les doutes engendrés ainsi que leurs sentiments partagés… Ça avait été la chose « juste » à faire.

Toutefois, elle avait beau ressasser ces belles paroles, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Il lui arrivait trop souvent de se demander si elle lui manquait ? Est-ce qu'il souffrait au moins autant qu'elle ? Etait-il passé à autre chose ? Voyait-il déjà quelqu'un ?

Tant de questions qui ne trouvaient nul consolations.

Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Midi pile.

Dans exactement douze heure, elle célébrerait le nouvel an.

Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours affectionné le réveillon. C'était à chaque fois le moyen de se dire que l'année suivante, elle tâcherait de faire mieux, d'être plus talentueuse, d'être une meilleure personne.

Mais avec toutes les dernières mésaventures, Rachel n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à la fête.

Ce soir, tous les membres du Glee club se retrouveraient. Même David Karofsky qui avait été lâché par toute sa bande de joyeux drilles. Finn, en bon capitaine, n'avait pas voulu qu'il soit mis à l'écart même après les révélations qui n'avaient pas tenu deux jours. Forcément, il y avait eu des esclandres entre les joueurs aux entraînements et les faits avaient fini par ressortir quand plus rien n'avait semblé avoir de sens dans cette histoire.

L'ensemble des élèves de la chorale étaient déjà au courant le mercredi suivant du « kidnapping organisé ». Will avait tenté de tempérer la fureur de la moitié de ses élèves qui souhaitaient qu'il déserte le groupe. Cela dit quand les principales victimes du garçon ainsi que Finn s'était opposé à ce qu'il quitte la chorale, les tensions étaient à nouveau retombés. Dave s'était excusé auprès de tout le monde et avait donné sa parole qu'il ne s'attaquerait plus jamais à eux. Et l'étonnante franchise dont il avait fait preuve en avait convaincu plus d'un. Les gens resteraient vigilants mais cette fois-ci, il avait montré de vrais remords.

Parce que si on y réfléchissant bien, Dave avait toutes les raisons d'avoir sa place parmi eux. Il répondait parfaitement aux critères. Surtout si les suppositions de Rachel s'avéraient exactes. Peut-être que la chorale l'aiderait à se libérer comme elle l'avait fait pour chacun de ses membres.

En tout cas, tout ce beau monde se réunissait chez Kurt et Finn ce soir. Les garçons avaient la maison pour deux jours leur parent respectif était parti se détendre à la montagne. Toute la bande s'était mit d'accord trois semaines plus tôt pour fêter l'évènement seulement entre eux. C'était un excellent moyen de resserrer les liens qu'ils partageaient surtout que plus aucunes tensions ne semblaient subsister. Les anciens conflits, les vieilles rancunes, les hostilités passées… tout cela s'était tût.

Pourtant malgré la bonne ambiance qu'elle pensait qu'il y aurait ce soir, elle se tâtait encore à y aller. Une partie en elle refusait d'aller faire état de sa morosité au milieu de ses amis venu célébrer tandis qu'une autre mourrait d'envie d'oublier ces tracas pour une longue soirée. Elle voulait faire la fête comme n'importe quelle adolescente de seize ans, se laisser entraîner par la musique, les rires, l'alcool, les jeux…

De plus, la forte probabilité que Sam soit présent ce soir la poussait à choisir de rejoindre tous ses camarades. Le revoir au beau milieu de tout ce monde après la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Cela dit, l'atmosphère chaleureuse les détendrait à coups sûr c'était donc pour tous deux une chance à ne pas louper.

Elle faisait ça depuis plusieurs jours. Peser le pour et le contre. Mais maintenant qu'elle arrivait à la date échéante, elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle irait rejoindre ses amis ce soir. Les arguments en faveur étaient trop conséquents.

Néanmoins, elle n'oublierait pas de laisser son amertume au placard en partant et d'y aller dans l'idée de passer une excellente soirée.

Et peut-être que plus tard dans la nuit, elle ne faillirait pas à une promesse qu'elle avait faîte.

_« Quoiqu'il arrive ? »_

* * *

Will était agacé. Depuis un quart d'heure, elle le poussait à l'accompagner avec elle au jour de l'an.

- Tu ne peux pas rester tout seul ce soir. C'est tout de même le nouvel an ! Entonna de plus belle Shannon.

- Raison de plus. C'est une fête surfaite où tout le monde s'attend à tellement de cette soirée qu'on est à chaque fois déçu.

- Oh, arrête tes simagrées et va enfiler autre chose que ce jogging – le gris, celui-là même que Rachel trouvait très sexy lorsqu'il le portait. Je t'emmène avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Face au coach Beiste, Will n'aurait probablement pas fait le poids. Ils tergiversaient depuis trop longtemps à son goût et vaincu, il déclara :

- Très bien. Attends-moi là j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

- Contente de te l'entendre dire.

L'homme se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre peu enthousiaste. Il ôta rapidement ses vêtements, pris _soin_ de ranger _correctement_ le pantalon et enfila un jean bleu clair légèrement délavé à blanc accouplé d'une chemise flanelle à carreau bleu, marron agrémentée d'une légère teinte prune. Lorsqu'il boutonna le tissu, comme depuis deux semaines, il s'arrêta dans son geste au deuxième bouton du haut.

Il se força à poursuivre son mouvement et en boutonna un dernier.

Il se souvenait encore, c'était un soir banal, qu'_ils_ avaient passé à l'appartement.

**_Flashback_**

_Rachel vint le rejoindre sur le canapé, s'installant à ses côtés. Il la sentit passer agréablement la main derrière sa nuque pour revenir à son cou avec douceur et réconfort. Puis, il perçut ses doigts essayé de s'infiltrer un peu plus sous sa chemise, sans succès. Alors, elle souffla suavement tout en mordillant le cartilage de son oreille :_

_« Se serait plus pratique pour toutes les prochaines fois si tu te débarrassais définitivement de ce deuxième bouton. »_

_Elle fit carrément sautée le rempart qui tomba entre eux._

_« C'est le sort que tu réserves à chacune de mes chemises ? »_

_« Seulement lorsqu'il me prendra certaines envies subites. Et estimes-toi heureux, je ne m'attaque pour le moment qu'à celui-là. »_

_Il lui avait alors répondu par un sourire on ne peut plus gourmand et attiser. Et, bien évidemment, ils avaient fini par le faire sur le canapé._

**_Fin du flashback_**

Après ça, dès qu'il retirait ses cravates où qu'il n'en mettait tout simplement pas, il avait toujours fais attention de suivre les « conseils » de Rachel. Finalement, après quelques jours, il avait arrêté d'y pensé. C'était devenu quelque chose de tout à fait naturel pour lui.

Il enrageait de se laisser troubler par de si infimes détails qui avaient tous ressurgis après leur séparation. Il n'en avait pas pris conscience avant qu'elle ne le quitte mais elle avait laissé beaucoup d'empreintes dans sa vie quotidienne.

Quand il effectuait les courses, il faisait souvent le plein de produit végétariens avant de se rappeler, qu'à présent, il n'en avait plus l'utilité. Pourtant il ne trouvait jamais la force de les reposer. Il se réveillait très souvent à cinq heures du matin, heure à laquelle la jeune fille sortait très souvent du lit pour s'entraîner et être fin prête lorsqu'un solo était en jeu. En outre, il avait par trois reprises regardé Funny Girl, le film favori de la jeune femme qu'elle avait bien dû voir plus d'une centaine de fois. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de le voir avec elle qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de rompre cette petite routine. Comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs…

Il trouvait ça totalement fou de s'apercevoir qu'en si peu de temps, elle avait imposé sa présence dans toute son existence.

Lorsqu'il avait rompu avec Terry, avec qui il avait été pendant treize ans, se libérer des manies quotidiennes qu'il avait prises avec elle avait été salvateur et profondément libérateur. Jamais toutes les lubies de son ex-femme ne lui avaient manqués. Bien au contraire, il avait été ravi de s'en débarrasser malgré le temps que cela avait pris.

Dans le cas de Rachel, les choses étaient foncièrement différentes, voir même carrément opposé.

Il voulait récupérer le mode de vie qu'il avait avec elle. Retrouver chaque élément des automatismes et réflexes qui régissaient les moments passés avec elle. Il se retournait tous les soirs dans son lit à la recherche de sa présence disparut. Jamais avant il ne l'avait fait et maintenant c'était toutes les nuits comme ça. Son subconscient savait ce qu'il avait perdu et s'acharnait à lui jouer de mauvais tours.

Il préféra lâcher ses réflexions alors qu'il quittait la salle de bain d'où il s'était rapidement peigné.

Fin prêt, il rejoint Shannon qui l'attendait patiemment dans le salon et lâcha moins crûment qu'il ne l'avait espéré :

- Bougeons avant que je ne change d'avis.

Le coach de l'équipe de football sauta sur ses pieds, bien contente et finit alors qu'il passait la porte :

- Je te promets que tu vas t'amuser.

Affublé de son chapeau de cowboy et étant donné la tenue qu'elle portait, il était facile de deviner le genre d'endroit où elle allait l'emmener. Et après tout, une ambiance nouvel an country, lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien. Ne disait-on pas de cette musique que c'était la musique des maux et de l'amertume. C'était parfait pour lui donc.

* * *

Après avoir tourné pendant cinq minutes, elle avait finalement trouvé un emplacement à une centaine de mètre de la maison de Kurt et Finn située au 415 Whitman Avenue. Les voitures se garaient là où il restait encore un peu de place. Les rues étaient animées. Les passants rejoignaient ici et là les maisons où ils fêteraient le nouvel an entourés de gens qui comptaient pour eux.

Comme toutes ces personnes, Rachel s'apprêtait à faire de même avec la ferme intention de passer une bonne soirée.

Elle avança rapidement sous la brise glaciale qui s'engouffrait sous son manteau. Et derrière celui-ci, elle ne portait qu'une robe de cocktail achetée dans l'après-midi pour l'occasion. Toute le monde s'était mis d'accord pour venir en tenue de soirée ce soir, offrant une touche plus cérémonieuse à leur retrouvaille.

Elle rejoint le portail de l'entrée principal et comme il l'était inscrit, elle n'eut qu'à pousser le portillon déjà déverrouillé. Elle suivit l'allée en courbe sur dix mètre puis sonna à la porte d'entrée. D'ailleurs de l'autre côté de celle-ci, la musique résonnait puissamment et elle percevait les voix de plusieurs personnes sans distinguer qui était déjà là.

Finalement, Kurt, en bon hôte qu'il était, vint lui ouvrir, le visage rayonnant. Elle ne sut comment cela fut possible mais son sourire réussit à s'accentuer plus encore lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur elle et qu'il vient la serrer dans ses bras. En quelques secondes, il la salua, la complimenta sur sa coiffure et ses escarpins blanc, la fit entrer dans la maison, lui ôta sa veste qu'il déposa sur le porte manteau avant de saluer le choix de sa tenue. Une robe de satin blanche sans bretelles qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus du genou, agrémentée par la soie d'une fine écharpe noir entourant sa taille.

- Tu es vraiment superbe ce soir.

- Je te renvois le compliment.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Kurt qui pouvait porter avec tant d'élégance et de raffinement un complet argenté, d'une chemise de lin noir assortie à une cravate de la même couleur que son costume.

- Merci. Sourit-il tout content en réajustant sa tenue. Oh fait… Sam sera bien là ce soir. Il m'a appelé dans l'après-midi pour me dire qu'il venait toujours.

- Quand est-ce que tu l'as eu au téléphone ?

- En début d'après-midi. Il venait tout juste de rentrer. Il n'a pas cherché à te joindre alors ?

- Non. De toute façon ce n'est pas bien grave.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui. T'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je te demanderai simplement de quitter ta morosité des derniers jours et de faire la fête correctement avec nous ce soir.

Elle sourit sincèrement et ponctua :

- C'était l'idée de départ.

Ils traversèrent le couloir pour rejoindre le salon. La musique résonnait dans chacune des pièces ainsi que les rires qu'elle reconnut comme étant ceux de Puck et Finn.

Ils débarquèrent dans les lieux et elle repéra immédiatement les deux garçons ainsi que Quinn installés sur le canapé à angle autour de l'imposante table basse blanche. Il restait bien sur le minibar sur sa gauche qui semblait extrêmement garni ainsi que le piano à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela dit tous les autres meubles avaient été déplacés offrant une large piste de danse derrière le sofa.

- Regardez qui est arrivé ! Lança Kurt plein de joie.

Les têtes se retournèrent vers elle, dissipant leur joviale conversation et l'un après l'autre ils vinrent lui dire bonjour.

- Tu es magnifique. Lui souffla chaleureusement Finn tout en embrassant délicatement sa joue en parfait gentleman qu'il était dans son costume sombre.

- Il a raison. Je suis un peu jalouse pour dire vrai. Lâcha honnêtement Quinn dans une moue des plus adorables qui n'avait rien à lui envié dans cette ravissante robe noir sans bretelle à jupe relevé, ajusté par un joli décolleté.

- Tu veux pas qu'on refasse un test moi et toi ?

Quatre paires d'yeux profondément perplexes tombèrent sur Puck qui dévorait du regard l'entièreté du corps de Rachel.

Cette dernière plus amusé qu'offensé, lâcha :

- Toujours dans la délicatesse, hein Noah ?

- T'es vraiment canon dans cette robe. C'est tout ce que je dis.

- Ce sera non à ta question mais merci pour le compliment. Termina-t-elle dans une faible révérence de tête.

Puis tous les cinq rirent de bon cœur. Et Rachel ne prit même pas conscience que ce fut la prochaine fois pour elle depuis seize jours maintenant.

Quand on connaissait les tensions qu'il y avait entre eux l'année passé, c'était fou de voir qu'ils étaient dorénavant capables de rire agréablement de leur expérience passé. D'aller au-delà des vieilles rancœurs. D'une certaine façon, chacun d'entre eux avait commencé à murir de son côté. Ils devenaient tous adultes.

_« Enfin plus ou moins. » _Rit intérieurement Rachel en lorgnant Puck pendant une seconde.

[…]

Une heure plus tard, vers vingt deux-heures, presque tout le monde était arrivé – excepté Dave, Santana et Brittany - et la fête battait déjà son plein. Sam manquait lui aussi à l'appel pourtant Rachel s'amusait trop pour le moment pour s'attarder sur ce détail.

Elle dansait avec Kurt au milieu de la piste, tentant tous deux d'arranger les pas de danse de Finn sous les rires de tous les autres. Les verres se vidaient, se remplissaient au rythme de la musique et de l'hilarité croissante. Certain buvaient plus que d'autres mais tout allait parfaitement bien.

Rachel souhaita alors se resservir un deuxième verre. Elle embarqua Kurt avec elle dans la foulée laissant les autres continuer à se déhancher et rejoint le bar où Puck s'était lui-même désigné barman de soirée.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je vous sers les p'tiots ?

- Un an de plus que nous ne t'autorise pas à nous traiter de « p'tiots ». Fit Kurt en mettant littéralement les guillemets.

- Ouais, peut-être mais questions soirées j'ai l'équivalent de dix ans de plus sur vous.

- Ah ! Ah ! S'exprima Kurt ironiquement. Au lieu de parler, aides-moi plutôt rattraper mon retard !

- Ça c'est bien parlé ! S'enchanta Puck. Et toi ?

- Sers-moi la même chose que lui s'il te plaît. La brune répondit laconiquement.

- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Étonnamment depuis le début de la soirée, si Noah était resté au commande du bar, c'était aussi parce qu'il devinait facilement les goûts des gens, préparait de délicieux cocktails et ajustait parfaitement les doses d'alcools. C'était sûr qu'à l'inverse de certains, Rachel ne pouvait espérer gérer aussi bien ce breuvage qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensée pouvoir apprécier. Comme presque tous les enfants, lorsqu'elle avait goûté de l'alcool à l'époque, elle avait juré jamais n'en reboire.

Elle… Eux tous… Ils grandissaient si vite…

- Et sinon, où est ton chevalier en armure blonde ? Il n'ait toujours pas revenu ?

Tandis qu'il servait leurs verres, la question de Puck remit un instant de mauvaises pensées dans la tête de Rachel. Des évènements qu'elle s'était promis de m'être de côté pour cette soirée. Will…

- Si… Intervint Kurt. Il va venir. Je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure.

Rachel le remercia du regard. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de dire au gens qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Sam. Enfin rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginé.

- Ok. J'laime bien ce gars. Un bon gars.

Kurt et Rachel se regardèrent puis immédiatement pouffèrent alors que Puck ahuri ne comprenait pas.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Laisse tomber. Lâcha Rachel entre deux rires. Merci pour les verres.

Les deux amis attrapèrent leur nectar et partirent s'asseoir sur le canapé au côté de Mercedes et Tina qui s'époumonait à rire, à s'en taper sur les cuisses. Dès qu'ils s'assirent, elles se tournèrent vers eux et la diva déblatéra :

- Dis Rachel, est-ce que Kurt t'as parlé du rendez-vous qu'il a eu avec le beau capitaine des Warblers ?

- Quoi ?!

Mercedes avait hélé si fort que le « quoi » s'échappa des bouches de chaque invités.

- Merci beaucoup 'Cedes !

- Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi seulement pour roucouler sans chemises et sans pantalon ? T'as tout compris !

- Puck ! Crièrent-ils presque tous en même temps.

- Quoi ?!

Les rirent repartir de plus belles jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se regroupe autour du sofa afin d'en savoir plus.

_« Des vraies commères ! » _Pensa Rachel, l'oreille tout aussi avide d'informations que les autres.

Le garçon leur conta alors comment il était passé à l'académie Dalton avant les vacances pour revoir le capitaine de leur chorale, Blaine Anderson. Il n'oublia pas de dire à quel point il avait été époustouflé par toute leur école. Cela dit sous les regards éloquents de certains il rajouta auquel cas qu'il n'avait aucune intention de basculer dans l'autre camp. Après tout, il n'avait plus les mêmes problèmes que l'année dernière.

- J'espère qu'il est bien gay cette fois…

Tout le monde regarda Mercedes puis Finn puis Kurt.

- Bâillonnez là s'il vous plaît ! Supplia Kurt.

Sous les sourires de tous, il poursuivit alors son histoire apostrophant bien le fait que Blaine jouait dans la même équipe que lui et qu'autour d'un café dans leur cafétéria, il s'était découvert plein de points communs. Après ça, Kurt s'était fait demandé son premier rendez-vous qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt.

Et d'après lui, tout c'était merveilleusement bien passé. Ses yeux papillonnaient alors qu'il contait son récit avec passion. Tout autour de lui, l'ensemble de ces camarades n'auraient pu être plus content pour lui. Ce garçon qui était un peu comme le petit frère de tous ici.

- Lady Hummel aurait-elle trouvé son Don juan ?

Ils se retournèrent en sursaut sous le timbre sarcastique de Santana, qui se tenait entre Sam et Brittany a l'entrée du salon.

- Regardez ce qu'on a récupéré sur la route. La brune pointa le blond du doigt.

- Ça va tout le monde ? Fit-il tout sourire d'un geste casuel de la main. Comme s'il n'avait pas disparu pendant trois semaines sans rien n'en dire à personne.

Chacun vint jusqu'à lui dans des paroles chaleureuses, ravi de retrouver leur ami qui avait retrouvé les coutures de son visage. Il prit chacun d'entre eux dans ses bras – Karofsky eu le droit à une poignée de main. Même Rachel qui s'était avancé timidement entre tous avait eu droit à son fugace câlin.

Il semblait épanoui, heureux, à des lieues de ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ce garçon était tout simplement incroyable.

* * *

Combien de verres avait-il déjà bu ?

Six. Peut-être sept. Il avait arrêté de compter, l'esprit commençant à s'embrouiller.

Beiste l'avait entraîné dans un troquet de cowboy pur jus, le Rosita's Road House. Les lieux avaient même son propre taureau mécanique, un punching-ball de foire, une énorme montagne de foin où il faisait bon de se jeter dedans. Toutes les personnes présentes semblaient des inconditionnelles des lieux et l'atmosphère ambiante n'aurait pu être plus festive.

Will avait cru à son arrivé qu'il ne pourrait jamais se mêler à l'engouement des autres, Pourtant après quelques verres, il s'était montré opérationnelle, avait vite laissé sa mauvaise humeur de côté pour essayer chacune des activités du bar. Il s'était ridiculisé sous les fous rires de Shannon et de bien d'autre gens. Il avait enchaîné les bières et shooters au côté de son acolyte.

Quand il commençait à boire, il perdait facilement la tête au point où il aurait mieux valu arrêter pendant qu'il était temps. Ce n'était pas qu'il était colérique ou amère sous alcool. Il l'avait plutôt joyeux à vrai dire mais il avait tendance à complètement se laisser aller.

Pourtant cette pensée passa seulement en coup de vent dans sa tête puis disparut aussitôt alors qu'il se faisait resservir un verre et trinquait à nouveau avec Shannon.

- Alors, je t'avais dit que tu t'amuserais. Et le plus gros n'est même pas encore passé.

- C'est vrai ! J'en avais bien b'soin ! M'ci.

Il avait un peu de mal à articuler correctement et bougeait souvent sa tête et ses bras dans tous les sens pour appuyer ses dires.

- Je savais bien que j'avais reconnu Shannon « The Cannon » !

Les deux amis virevoltèrent sur leurs chaises vers la jeune femme qui venait de passer un bras autour des épaules du coach. Une demoiselle d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux châtains clairs. Il observa sa fluette silhouette, son joli minois et ses yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel ensoleillé. C'était vraiment une très belle femme. Mais Will s'arrêta là dans son inspection n'étant pas le moins du monde intéressé.

Aucune des femmes ici présente ne pouvait l'intéresser quand celle qu'il voulait n'était…

Il se stoppa là et écouta d'une oreille, les deux amies :

- Allie ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

- J'ai déjà bien commencé la soirée !

- J'imagine ! Mais je croyais que tu devais passer le nouvel an avec Drew ce soir ?

- Non. J'ai largué ce salopard il y a deux semaines quand j'ai su qu'il préférait s'envoyer en l'air avec l'une des comptables de son bureau. T'y crois-toi ? Une comptable ! On fait pas plus rasoir.

- J'ai f'lli être co'p'table.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit ça ?

L'alcool, bien évidemment. Il ne gardait déjà plus ses pensées pour lui et il était tout juste vingt trois heures passés.

- Pardon ? Demanda la nouvelle venue.

- Ah… Non, rien. J'disais juste que j'ai failli être comptable.

- D'ac-cord ?

Elle appuya fortement ces deux syllabes, signifiant qu'elle ne comprenait pas trop où il voulait en venir même si ce dernier devina à son sourire qu'elle sembla subitement intéressé par sa personne.

- C'est qui celui-là Shannon ?

- Alli, je te présente William. Un collègue mais surtout un très bon ami à moi.

- Pour moi aussi, tu sais ! Lâcha-t-il en embrassant gentiment la joue de la dite amie.

- Et quel est votre problème à vous ? Marié ? Petit amie ? Gay ? Interrogea Alli qui passa derrière le coach et s'installa entre eux, dévorant du regard le corps de Will qui n'appréciait que moyennement cette attaque de front.

- Aucun des trois ! Seulement un gars de plus dont la vie a été piétiné récemment par une femme.

Il avait subitement élevé le ton. Les flirts, les flatteries de plaire à quelqu'un ravivait bien trop le souvenir de Rachel.

- De quoi tu parles Will ?

Lorsque Shannon intervint, il se rendit finalement compte de sa bavure. Puis sous les deux paires d'yeux assez perplexe et concerné des femmes devant lui, il déblatéra tout en se levant, la démarche quelque peu branlante :

- Rien. Je délire c'est tout. Surement l'alcool. Je vais aller me rincer le visage histoire de me remettre d'attaque.

Il les quitta illico pour rejoindre les toilettes. Il passa hâtivement de l'eau sur son visage, essayant de remettre un tant soi peu son esprit en marche. Quand ce fut, il s'esquiva des lieux et sur sa route, il percuta la femme de tout à l'heure, Allie qui semblait le chercher :

- Eh ! Dis… je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû agir de cette façon. J'ai pas vraiment la langue dans ma poche, tu vois ?

- Oui, j'avais cru remarqué. Ce Drew a l'air d'un vrai « salopard »

D'un coup lorsqu'il l'entendit rire, il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à son tour. En une seconde, il avait été capable d'apprécier bien plus cette jeune femme.

[…]

Quinze minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau au comptoir du bar. Toutefois la personne à ses côtés avait été remplacée par Allie Shannon étant partie s'amuser avec des copains à elle au taureau mécanique. D'ailleurs il avait remarqué qu'elle avait été trop contente de déserter sa chaise pour les laisser tous deux en tête à tête.

Ils avaient alors discuté de leur profession respective le professeur apprenant avec surprise qu'elle était ingénieur acoustique. Ils avaient entamés par la suite sur les perpétuelles disputes des fêtes de noël en famille. De leurs goûts musicaux qui se rapprochait beaucoup. Et tout ceci, sans aucune arrière pensée.

Après un moment, ils étaient parfaitement détendus et alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de recommander un verre, elle demanda :

- Je n'ose pas trop te le demander depuis tout à l'heure mais…

- Vas-y. Lance-toi.

- C'est qui… cette fille qui t'a brisé le cœur ?

- Mon ex-femme. Répondit-il laconiquement pour sauver les apparences.

- Shannon en a fait mention quand tu es parti et a dit que cela remontait à un an à présent. Tout à l'heure tu as utilisé le mot « récemment ». En plus de ça, ta façon de te jeter sur l'alcool montre plus un besoin d'oublier un sujet douloureux que de simplement fêter le nouvel an.

- Tu es très observatrice en plus de ça.

- Dans mon métier c'est une compétence nécessaire. Déclara-t-elle dans une petite moue.

Et ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour voir apparaître celle de Rachel !

Il finit d'un trait le whisky devant lui, comme pour apaiser sa peine qui ne faisait que s'accentuer et dans un sens, donner raison à la vigilance d'Alli.

Néanmoins, il lança car il était impossible pour lui d'entrer dans les détails :

- Ne te vexe pas mais c'est pas trop mon truc d'étaler ma vie privée aux premiers abords. En plus c'est une histoire compliquée et je préférai laisser ça de côté. Surtout que tu m'as beaucoup aidé à ne pas y songer depuis une bonne demi-heure.

- Alors continuons dans cette voie là ! S'exprima-t-elle guillerette. Barman ?

Est-ce qu'il venait inconsciemment de flirter avec elle ?

* * *

Debout contre le comptoir du bar, légèrement plus enivrée qu'une heure et demie plus tôt, Rachel se faisait motiver par les paroles encourageantes de Kurt.

- Va lui parler ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais faut crever l'abcès. C'est bientôt minuit et tu lui as pas encore décoché un mot. C'est maintenant ou jamais !

L'amitié ne s'écrivait pas. Elle ne se lisait pas. Elle se vivait.

Rachel devait cesser de tergiverser et foncer.

- Ok ! J'y vais !

Elle finit le reste de son troisième verre en deux grande lampés puis décidés et sous le rire cristallin de Kurt, elle s'avança en direction de Sam.

Il était en pleine conversation avec Mike et David (?)– arrivé depuis une heure - quand elle tapota doucement sur son épaule afin qu'il s'aperçoive de sa présence.

- Oui ?

Son visage déchanta un infime moment lorsqu'il la vit, juste avant de retrouver le même sourire qu'il avait eu toute la soirée.

- Je peux te voir cinq minutes ?

- Bien sûr. Il se retourna vers les autres tout aussi calmement. Je reviens, on continuera plus tard…

- Ok.

- Viens.

Cette fois-ci il s'adressa à elle tout en la prenant par le bras et la guida en direction du couloir de l'entrée. Avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent trop cependant, elle eut le temps d'entendre les paroles des deux garçons qu'ils venaient de quitter…

- C'est quoi le truc entre eux ? Interrogea Karofsky.

- Ça… personne ne le sait mec !

Puis Sam et elles disparurent dans l'autre pièce, rejoignirent l'escalier et grimpèrent au premier étage.

Est-ce que les gens se posaient tant de questions à leur propos ? Même David Karofsky ?!

Il était vrai que d'un point de vue extérieur, leur agissements prêtaient beaucoup à confusion et devaient être sujet à pas mal d'interrogations. Mais à ce point là…

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans la chambre de Kurt que Sam referma derrière lui. Ils s'épièrent quelques instants assez mal à l'aise. Puis Sam commença :

- Je suis content de te voir.

- Ah oui ? C'est pas l'impression que ça donne en tout cas.

Non ! Elle ne devait pas commencer sur cette pente là. Elle ne devait pas se mettre en colère.

- Je sais. Mais tout ce temps… c'était nécessaire. Je devais faire le point et puis je ne vais pas te cacher que revoir Mark et Aria a été un grand moment.

- Oui. J'imagine…

Elle se rappelait toutes ces histoires qu'il lui avait racontées sur ses deux meilleurs amis qui vivaient à Lexington. Elle avait toujours été enchanté de l'écouter conté ses récits avec tant de joie et de nostalgie dans le regard.

Elle sourit à la nonchalance du garçon qui semblait avoir retrouvé un moral d'acier. Contrairement à elle qui s'était terrée dans sa mélancolie, lui avait repris du poil de la bête. Devait-elle en conclure qu'il était mieux loin d'elle ?

- Mais pour être honnête, une fois que je me suis retrouvé dans le train, au retour… je me suis rendu compte de quelques choses…

- De quoi ? Sa voix était incertaine.

- A quel point tu m'avais manqué et que tout le temps où je t'en ai voulu pour toute cette histoire abracadabrante, c'était pour les mauvaises raisons. J'étais jaloux, c'est vrai. Et je n'ai pas à te juger- il fit une brève pause - Tout ce que je peux essayer de faire, c'est d'être là pour toi en dépit des opinions que j'ai sur ce que j'ai découvert. Je veux te protéger avant toute chose. Je ne peux pas te dire que tout sera comme avant mais… je veux bien essayé.

Par quel coup du sort avait-elle mérité le droit d'avoir un tel ami dans sa vie ? Ami ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était devenu plus que ça !

- J'ai rompu avec lui.

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait enchaîné avec ça. Cela dit peu importe la manière, cela avait besoin d'être dit.

Sa déclaration entraîna un silence pesant pendant quelques secondes quand Sam lança calmement :

- Parce que j'ai tout découvert ?

- En partie mais pas seulement.

- Quelles sont les autres ?

- Ne m'en veux pas mais elles me regardent. De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait et j'ai pris la décision qu'il fallait… Le visage souriant de Will s'imprima un instant devant ses yeux… Enfin, je crois…

Elle pensa tout haut ces derniers mots qu'elle avait voulus garder pour elle. Instantanément elle regarda le blond sûr d'y voir une certaine colère.

Toutefois, elle ne vit rien d'autre que de la douceur sur chacun de ses traits.

- Oublions ça pour le reste de la soirée. On a tout notre temps pour en parler calmement. Maintenant, viens là ! J'ai pas eu le droit à un vrai câlin tout à l'heure.

Elle rit alors que la seconde d'avant elle croyait qu'elle allait de nouveau pleurer. Il avait ce don là.

Elle s'approcha vers ses bras tendus et finit par sentir l'étau se refermer délicatement derrière son dos. Elle en fit de même. Elle sentit les faibles caresses des doigts de Sam qui glissait avec apaisement. Elle enfoui la tête un peu plus dans son cou se laissant bercer par le geste du blond.

Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que, derrière eux, dans un claquement puissant, la porte ne s'ouvre en grand sur un Kurt joyeusement surpris de la scène qu'il venait d'interrompre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kurt ? Demanda Sam détendu, gardant toujours un bras autour de la taille de Rachel. À cette seconde, elle trouva qu'il transparaissait une nouvelle maturité sur ses traits.

- J'étais juste là pour vous dire que le compte à rebours commence dans tout juste deux minutes mais si vous voulez…

- Pas la peine de finir ta phrase, on vient ! L'interrompit Rachel.

- Très bien. Déclara le brun d'un rictus qui remontait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Sans même s'en être rendu compte, Sam avait attrapé sa main et ne l'avait lâché qu'une fois qu'il étati arrivé à hauteur du salon. Et sur toute la route, Rachel avait jeté des coups d'œil derrière son épaule pour s'apercevoir que Kurt n'avait cessé d'observer tout à fait réjoui leur main jointe. Quand même ! Etait-ce vraiment si inconvenant ? Ce n'était pas comme si leurs doigts étaient entrelacés.

Cela dit il apparaissait que ce qui était naturel pour elle l'était moins aux yeux des autres.

En tout cas ils étaient tous devant l'écran de télé du salon devant la retransmission de Time Square. D'une seconde à l'autre le maire de la ville de New York et le présensateur appuierait sur le bouton déclenchant le compte à rebours des soixante seconde.

Le moment tant attendu arriva. Tous les membres de la soirée étaient sur le qui-vive, se tenant ou par les mains ou par la tailles.

A trente secondes, la boule était à mi-chemin et tout le monde commença à exulter, à crier. Rachel riait fort de ce brouhaha incompréhensible. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'aurait pu espérer être dans un tel état d'euphorie le moment venu.

Dix secondes… Sam était à ses côtés, elle serra sa main plus fort que jamais.

Ils énumérèrent les derniers chiffres tous ensemble.

Cinq, Quatre, Trois, Deux, Un…

« BONNE ANNEE ! »

Dans la seconde tout le monde se retrouva en une immense étreinte groupée. Chacun hurlait sa joie, à quel point ils se souhaitaient le meilleur et le plus beau, à quel point ils s'aimaient tous.

Les bouchons de deux bouteilles de champagne explosèrent à leurs oreilles. Ils reçurent tous une coupe et portèrent un toast à cette nouvelle année.

Après quelques minutes, Kurt vint jusqu'à Rachel qui rigolait en compagnie de Finn et Puck. Il déposa un objet qu'elle reconnut à la seconde où celui-ci touchait sa paume.

- C'est à toi !

Perplexe Rachel regarda le micro sans comprendre. Ou plutôt ne souhaitant pas saisir l'information.

- Tu n'as pas murmuré un refrain de toute la soirée.

- C'est vrai ça ! Lança Finn

- Je crois que c'est un des signes précurseurs de la fin du monde. Poursuivit Puck ce qui en fit rire plus d'uns.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Tenta Rachel.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on te supplie en plus. Pour une fois qu'on lui réclame un solo… Déclara Santana exaspéré mais sans mépris, aucun.

- Ok… Très bien. Une chanson de circonstance alors. Elle murmura quelque chose à Kurt qui se mit au piano.

Tout le monde trouva une place au sol, sur le canapé, le comptoir du bar alors qu'elle prenait place au milieu de la piste de danse.

Elle se racla la gorge assez tendue et effrayée à l'idée de chanter à nouveau. Elle espéra que sa voix ne déraillerait pas. Elle fit un signe de tête à Kurt et après quelques notes de piano, elle démarra les paroles de la mélodie.

Et ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'à peu de minutes d'intervalle, Will monta sur scène pour interpréter le même chant devant un large public impatient.

(Interprétation de Lea Michelle / Auld lang syne tiré du film "Happy New Year" )

**Should old acquaintance be forgot  
And never brought to mind  
Should all acquaintance be forgot  
And auld lang syne  
**_Faut-il nous quitter sans espoir  
Sans espoir de retour ?  
__Faut-il nous quitter sans espoir  
De nous revoir un jour__ ?_

**For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne  
**_Les jours du temps passé, ami  
les jours du temps passé  
Buvons ensemble à la tendresse  
aux jours du temps passé_

**And surely you will buy your cup  
And surely I'll buy mine  
And we'll take a cup o'kindness yet  
For auld lang syne **

_Et tu offres le premier verre  
et j'offre ma tournée  
Buvons ensemble à la tendresse  
aux jours du temps passé_

**We too have run around the slopes  
And picked the daisies fine  
We've londoned many weary foot  
Since auld lang syne**

_Nous avons voyagé tous deux  
chaque jour d'un cœur léger  
Tours et détours un long chemin  
depuis le temps passé_

**For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne  
**_Voici ma main ami fidèle  
donne ta main à l'amitié_

_Buvons ensemble à la tendresse  
aux jours du temps passé_

**We too have paddled in the stream  
From morning sun to night  
But the seas between us broad have roared  
From auld lang syne  
**_Nous avons galéré tous deux  
du lever au coucher  
Océans nous ont séparés  
depuis le temps passé_

Malgré la distance qui les séparait l'un à l'autre, sans le savoir, ils se dédièrent le dernier refrain se raccrochant à tous les moments passés qu'ils garderaient en mémoire.

**For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne**  
_Les jours du temps passé, ami  
aux jours du temps passé_

_Et nous boirons encore longtemps_

_aux jours du temps passé_

Les notes du piano chez Kurt et Finn ainsi que les violons, guitares et batteries du Rosalita's Road House s'effilochèrent dans le silence le plus absolue. Un silence plus parlant que toutes les plus impressionnantes acclamations persista au nouvel an du glee club quand les applaudissements et sifflements de joie répondaient à présent à la prestation de Will qui salua la foule en signe de remerciement.

Le visage des amis de Rachel rayonnaient.

Le public de Will célébrait dans un toast général la fin du chant.

Malgré l'amertume persistante pour les deux anciens amants, ils passaient un excellent jour de l'an. Loin de l'autre certes. Néanmoins ils gardaient sans cesse une pensée pour l'être qui manquait à leur côté.

Cette idée eu l'effet d'un baume sur leurs incertitudes.

* * *

Will rejoint à nouveau le bar, faisant sa route à travers les gens. Certains le félicitaient, d'aucuns lui tapotaient l'épaule. Il se sentait bien et partit rejoindre Shannon qui l'attendait près du comptoir.

- La prochaine fois préviens-moi à l'avance du programme, hein ?

Tout le plan pour qu'il monte sur scène faire son show sur « Auld Lang syne » avait été orchestré par son amie. Lorsqu'il avait été appelé à travers la foule qui avait tous réclamer qu'il grimpe et prenne le micro, il avait été impossible pour lui de refuser. Mais au bout du compte, ça avait été une bonne expérience.

- Ne-me dis-tu pas que ça ne t'a pas plu ?

- C'est vrai. C'était vraiment sympa.

- Tu vois ! Sinon je te recommande un verre ?

- Allons-y !

[…]

Vers deux-heures et demie du matin, Will était toujours installé sur un tabouret à discuter gaiment en compagnie de Shannon et d'Allie qu'il découvrait et appréciait un peu plus au fur et à mesure des conversations.

Il regarda sa montre à nouveau. Pour au moins la vingtième fois en dix minutes.

- Tu es attendu quelques parts ?

La question d'Allie le prit de court alors qu'il voyait ses fins sourcils s'arquer en signe de curiosité. Elle devinait bien les choses même si d'une certaine manière, il n'était « plus » vraiment attendu à son rendez-vous.

- Non. Je fatigue un peu à vrai dire. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Demanda le coach.

- Non. Je vais juste choper un taxi et aller me coucher. En tout cas merci pour cette soirée. Il lui fit deux grosses bises et rajouta sincèrement. C'était vraiment super.

Il passa derrière son amie et alla saluer sa nouvelle rencontre de la soirée :

- Ce fut une rencontre fort intéressante.

- Pour moi aussi.

Il lui fit une seule bise sur la joue et d'un dernier signe de main déclara :

- Bonne année en tout cas.

- Bonne année à toi aussi Will.

Il salua quelques personnes qu'il avait croisé dans la soirée puis finit par rejoindre le parking du Road House, assez content de s'évader du vacarme des lieux. La tête lui tournait beaucoup moins alors que le vent frais giflait son visage.

Un peu plus loin il repéra deux taxis à l'arrêt attendant leurs possibles clients.

- Eh William !

Au milieu du chemin, il fit volteface à Allie qui courrait doucement jusqu'à lui.

- T'as oublié ça.

Elle déposa ses clés dans sa main. Puis le regard suspicieux, il poursuivit :

- J'étais pourtant sûr de les avoir sur moi quand j'ai dit au revoir à Shannon. Je les ai senties dans ma poche. Légèrement amusé il demanda alors. Tu n'aurais pas des talents de pickpocket aussi par hasard ?

- Il fallait se nourrir comme on pouvait quand j'étais gosse.

Cette phrase avait tout un passé, on le sentait même si elle en parlait avec beaucoup d'humour.

Elle se rapprocha de lui n'étant plus séparé que par la moitié d'un mètre et lui tendit sa carte professionnelle.

- J'y ai noté mon numéro personnel au dos. Si tu as envie de discuter autour d'un café ou d'un verre – en tout bien tout honneur – tu peux m'appeler si tu veux.

Will fut touché par le geste d'Allie et lui certifia :

- Promis, j'y penserai.

Elle sourit gaiment mais plus sérieuse continua :

- Tu sais, cette fille que tu as mentionnée… j'ai l'impression qu'elle a eu vraiment de la chance…

Il regarda une seconde dans le vide, sourit nostalgique puis révéla le timbre mystérieux :

- À vrai dire c'est moi qui ai eu beaucoup de chance.

Il l'embrassa une autre fois sur la joue, de façon plus prononcé et déclara en s'en allant prendre son taxi.

- Bonne fin de soirée Allie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il monta à bord du véhicule noir et blanc. Immédiatement le chauffeur se tourna vers lui d'un regard amusé :

- Vous avez loupé la chance d'embrasser une bien jolie dame si vous voulez mon avis. Même de loin, on voyait qu'elle ne réclamait que ça.

Will pouffa un instant. Par la suite il souffla les yeux rivés par la fenêtre :

- Ce n'est pas elle que je veux…

Le chauffeur sembla comprendre exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Au parc Faurot.

Le chauffeur sembla surpris mais conclut simplement :

- Très bien.

[…]

- Ça vous fera 17.50 dollars.

Arrêté sur le parking du parc, Will lui donna un billet de vingt et lui dis de garder la monnaie.

Il descendit du véhicule sur la « bonne année » du chauffeur puis le taxi disparut au loin. Will passa sous la cime des arbres et atteint le petit pont de pierre construit au-dessus de l'étang de la réserve. Il s'installa sur le rebord du muret, les pieds se balançant dans le vide. Il observa les reflets de lune sur l'eau calme. Il se ratina un peu plus dans sa veste sous les souffles imprévisibles du vent.

Il regarda à nouveau sa montre. Trois heures quatre.

Les probabilités étaient contre lui mais c'était le nouvel an, les espoirs étaient permis. Au moins pour cette nuit. Quoiqu'il arrive il ne serait pas déçu.

Onze autres minutes s'écoulèrent.

Il avait décidé d'attendre jusqu'à la demi et après ça il s'en irait. Il appellerait un autre taxi pour rentrer chez lui cette fois-ci. Le froid commençait déjà à faire souffrir les articulations de ses doigts et ses muscles s'engourdissaient de plus en plus.

Tandis qu'il réchauffait ses mains en les frottant résolument l'une contre l'autre, les phares d'une voiture vinrent éblouir ses yeux. Il ferma un instant ses paupière, les rouvrit pour apercevoir la voiture se garer au parking où le taxi l'avait laissé.

Et ce véhicule, il le connaissait. Il vit la lumière de l'habitacle s'éclairer alors que la portière s'ouvrait. Elle s'éteint au son du choc de la porte qui se refermait. Elle avançait jusqu'à lui, à présent debout sur la pierre du sol. Elle n'était plus qu'à vingt mètres, dix mètres…

Elle se tint finalement face à lui sur le pont et chuchota dans la brise du vent :

- Bonne année.

Il la regarda tendrement.

Rachel n'avait pas oublié sa promesse. Malgré leur rupture, elle était venue au rendez-vous qu'il s'était fixé quelques trois semaines auparavant.

**_Flashback_**

_Assise au côté de Will allongé, un bras derrière la tête et parfaitement détendu sur la nappe qu'il avait ramené, Rachel sentait le torticolis pointer à force de faire tourner sa tête._

_- Arrête de regarder partout autour de toi !_

_- Désolé. C'est juste qu'en plein jour, je ne suis pas habitué… Balbutia la plus jeune._

_Ils s'étaient retrouvés le mardi midi de la semaine des sélections pour un simple déjeuné à l'écart du lycée, au parc Faurot étant donné la météo conciliante. C'était un coin suffisamment éloigné de la ville ainsi que de sa banlieue, où les risques de connaître une tête connue étaient moindres. Avant que Will ne l'y emmène deux semaines plus tôt pour la première fois, Rachel n'avait même jamais entendu parler du coin. Les jeunes avaient du mal à quitter le centre ville. Déjà que celui-ci leur paraissait rasoir mais le reste, il préférait ne même pas le connaître._

_Cependant, Rachel voyait tous ces coins d'un œil tout à fait différent. Elle appréciait chacun de ceux où elle et Will étaient allés car de grands souvenirs y étaient rattachés._

_- Tout d'abord il n'y a personne à moins de cent mètres. En plus on est plus ou moins bien caché par les arbres. Ensuite on ne fait vraiment rien de mal. Disons que… je pique-nique tranquillement avec une amie, rien de plus !_

_- J'espère que tu ne traites pas tes amies de la même façon que moi._

_- Seulement celles qui sont encore mineurs…_

_Elle avait pouffé sous sa remarque taquine qui lui rappelait qu'ils leurs arrivaient maintenant de rire de leurs conditions. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux alentours et se pencha au dessus de lui pour embrasser par deux reprises les lèvres de Will dans un sourire gourmand. _

_Les baisers furent courts mais suffisant pour embraser leurs désirs._

_Toutefois, ils restèrent bien à leur place, se défiant et convoitant l'autre du regard quand Will, s'asseyant de nouveau, lui demanda :_

_- Que dirais-tu de revenir ici la nuit du nouvel an ? _

_- Tu sais bien que je le fête chez Finn et Kurt._

_- Je sais. Je pensais juste qu'étant donné que ton couvre feu est à quatre heures, on aurait pu se retrouver ici à trois heures et passer un moment ensemble._

_- Tu tiens tant que ça à me voir pour le jour de l'an, hein ? C'est la troisième fois que tu me demandes. Déclara-t-elle les traits plein de malices._

_- Et la dernière. Me faire rembarrer n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé._

_Ils s'observèrent avec espièglerie et Rachel finit par formuler sa réponse._

_- C'est d'accord. Je te retrouvais au pont à trois heures le soir du nouvel an._

_- Quoiqu''il arrive ?_

_- Ouiiii. Même si on m'arrachait la tête et que je devais venir en la faisant moi-même tenir sur mes épaules._

_- Agréable images, dis moi ! Lâcha-t-il ironiquement._

_- Elle te plaît ? Je tâcherai d'en inventer des plus édulcorés encore. Termina-t-elle narquoise._

_Ils avaient continué leur déjeuner dans une bonne ambiance, continuant à converser simplement, facilement. Heureux de passer un peu de temps ensemble._

**_Fin du flashback_**

- Bonne année. Sifflota Will à son tour. J'aurais pensé que tu ne viendrais pas.

- Pourquoi es-tu là alors ?

- J'avais tout de même espoir…

C'était si dur de se retrouver devant elle. Surtout que les effets de l'alcool ne s'étaient pas tout à fait dissipés et il savait qu'il allait devoir faire preuve d'un grand contrôle de soi.

Il se tendit lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher plus encore vers lui. À seulement un faible pas de lui, au milieu du pont, sous le silence de la nuit et de la caresse de sa lune, elle attrapa sa main glacé qui se réchauffa instantanément sous le velouté de ses doigts s'entrelaçant au sien.

Elle demeura subjuguée par cette étreinte. Will, lui, fut envoûté par l'expression insondable du visage de la plus jeune. Dieu, qu'il l'…

- Tu sais, c'est seulement pour maintenant. Le miroitement de ses orbes tomba dans les siens. Ça ne veut pas dire que…

- Je sais. Je suis juste content que tu sois venu.

Will remonta à son visage leurs doigts noués l'un à l'autre. Il posa la main de Rachel sur sa joue et clos ses paupières. Par réflexe, il sentit les doigts effleurer sa mâchoire, sa pommette en des gestes lents et précis.

Qu'il était agréable de recueillir son inouï contact.

Il s'aperçut alors, en rouvrant les yeux, qu'ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Il avait juste à incliner sa tête vers le bas, remonter le menton de la jeune femme et l'embrasser encore une fois… Une dernière fois…

Et sous l'assaut de ses réflexions, il prit conscience d'avoir agit en même temps qu'elles. Il se tenait là, ses yeux vissés aux siens et maintenait son visage du pouce. Il resta bloqué un moment mais pas assez pour laisser à Rachel le temps de réagir pleinement et de s'éloigner de lui.

Résolu, sa bouche s'empara de sa jumelle la soumettant immédiatement au délice d'être à nouveau unifié. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, désirantes, passionnées. Le bras gauche de Will alla se poser dans son dos pour rapprocher plus encore leurs corps pantelants et laissa sa main droite s'infiltrer dans sa longue et soyeuse chevelure qu'il aimait sentir glisser entre ses phalanges.

Ils perdaient déjà tous deux complètement le contrôle. Seulement à travers un baiser !

Pourtant tout s'interrompit quand il sentit la main de Rachel tenter de passer par le col de sa chemise pour effleurer ses épaules.

Elle cessa le ballet de leurs lèvres puis observa l'encolure de son haut. Il comprit immédiatement tandis qu'elle triturait le rempart de nouveau installé.

- Tu as de nouveau laissé un seul bouton.

Tout comme lui, et il en était très surpris, elle accordait une importance capital aux éléments de _leurs_ quotidien. Elle sembla légèrement blessé mais néanmoins compréhensive face à l'évidence. Cependant afin de la rassurer pleinement, Will confessa :

- C'est seulement parce que ce genre de détails me rappelle ce que j'ai perdu.

Il fut certain que ses paroles la réconfortèrent. Il la vit s'esquiver sur le côté et aller s'asseoir sur le rebord une jambe de chaque côté de celui-ci.

D'un sourire merveilleux, elle tapota la place devant elle et prononça :

- Viens me raconter comment s'est passé ton nouvel an. J'en ferai de même.

- Si tu veux.

Attendrit, il s'installa en face d'elle et chacun entama son récit, coupant ici et là celui de l'autre.

Il eut le droit à tous les moments mémorables de la fête d'où elle revenait quant lui se cantonnait à un résumé claire, omettant malgré tout sa rencontre avec Allie. Faire mention d'elle aurait rompu le charme de ce moment. Il savait Rachel jalouse, autant qu'il pouvait l'être envers elle et il refusait de la voir se braquer pour si peu.

Leur rupture avait été brutale et brève. Les quelques minutes qu'ils avaient étaient la seule chose qu'il leur restait dorénavant.

Il apprit les propos de Sam ainsi que leur « réconciliation ». Comme elle l'avait ajouté tous les problèmes entre eux trois ne seraient pas réglés pour autant mais au moins, le blond semblait avoir pris beaucoup de recul et faisait preuve d'une grande maturité d'esprit dans cette affaire, trouva Will.

D'ailleurs ce dernier ne manqua pas de parler de la visite et des paroles qu'ils avaient échangées avec le blond à l'hôpital. Cette partie étonna assez Rachel qui le remercia toutefois d'avoir fait l'effort d'être passé prendre de ses nouvelles.

Au bout du compte, une fois les évènements de leur nouvel an épuisés ainsi que l'épisode de Sam mit de coté, ils en vinrent à ce qu'ils s'étaient passés pendant le reste de leurs vacances. Ils se mentirent effrontément en se jurant des jours paisibles et banals sachant pertinemment que l'autre était capable de comprendre que leur vérité était tous aussi semblable. Dans un certain sens s'était réconfortant de savoir qu'ils souffraient au moins tout autant de leur séparation. Il sut d'ailleurs, aux mimiques de Rachel, qu'elle était elle-même soulagée par cet état de fait.

Croyait-elle qu'il aurait pu passer à autre chose avec tant de facilité ?

En tout cas si elle l'avait cru, ce n'était plus le cas désormais.

Finalement, le reste du temps, ils le passèrent enlacés l'un à l'autre. Sous le froid, Rachel s'était déplacée et était venue blottir son dos contre son torse. Il avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle laissant la tête de la jeune femme reposer sur son épaule. Ils avaient continué à parler de leurs goûts communs toujours si nombreux, avaient fredonné quelques chansons à l'unisson, s'étaient avoués s'être énormément manqué évitant bien d'aller plus loin sur le sujet. Il ne fallait pas risquer de reprendre les choses là où Rachel les avait arrêté une bonne demi-heure plus tôt. Ça aurait été tout simplement trop dur de s'arrêter.

Ils étaient silencieux depuis deux trois minutes quand la sonnerie du portable de Rachel acheva ce parfait entracte dans les douleurs qu'avaient été leurs deux semaines précédentes.

- C'est l'heure… Je… Elle eu du mal, sa voix trembla. Je dois rentrer.

Tout recommençait. Ils allaient à nouveau se séparer.

Est-ce que ça avait été une si bonne idée de se retrouver ce soir ? Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu pour sa santé mentale de rentrer se mettre au chaud sous sa couette.

Mais tandis qu'il se posait ces questions, elle tourna la tête vers lui et proclama le ton adouci, les prunelles suppliantes :

- Ne regrettes pas, d'accord ?

Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre.

- C'est promis.

Elle avait raison. Il ne devait pas regretter de la quitter mais plutôt s'estimer heureux d'avoir eu la possibilité d'être avec elle ce soir. Peu importait que le temps imparti ait déjà été écoulé.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire qu'accepter le déroulement des évènements.

Marchant à côté de l'autre, ils rejoignirent le véhicule de Rachel qui le persuada de le ramener. Elle lui avait assuré ne pas avoir bu depuis la coupe de champagne à minuit et se sentait suffisamment bien pour prendre la route. Elle avait les idées claires lui assura-t-elle.

Ils ne pipèrent quelconque mots sur le trajet de retour. Seul la radio venait apaiser l'air ambiant alors que Will prenait conscience que le voyage était déjà terminé et qu'il était devant chez lui

Il pivota le visage vers elle. Elle le guetta à son tour et avant qu'elle n'ait pu parler, elle lâcha comme une bombe :

- Je _vous_ vois à l'école alors.

Ce fameux vouvoiement. Une façon de dire qu'ils devraient se comporter comme ils l'avaient fait l'an passé. Avant de se découvrir, de construire et de fortifier leurs sentiments réciproque dans une durée qui avait été trop courte.

- Comme d'habitude.

Il prit sa main, embrassa le dos de celle-ci. Il sentit dans son regard qu'elle allait défaillir. Alors pour leur bien mutuel et avec tout le courage qu'il lui restait, il quitta la voiture de son amante qui démarra tout aussi vite, s'enfuyant rapidement pour s'éviter certainement de faire demi-tour.

Il regarda le ciel. Sourit mélancolique, mais étrangement satisfait.

Car, enfin de compte, ça avait été une très belle soirée.

L'année aurait pu plus mal commencer.

Pour Rachel. Pour lui.

Fin de chapitre

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 23**

**J'espère vraiment qu'il aura été apprécié. J'ai pensé qu'il était important d'offrir un moment entre Will et Rachel qui contrastait avec la dureté de leur séparation dans le dernier chapitre. En souhaitant que tout cela ne fasse pas trop lourd :)**

**J'accepte tous commentaires bien évidémment. **

**A très bientôt j'espère ! (moi, moi et toujours je parle pour moi)**


	24. Réapprendre à vivre

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Les 200 000 mots ont été dépassés !**

**Après tout juste un mois, me revoilà devant vous avec un nouveau chapitre. Les choses bougent beaucoup dans celui-ci, j'y ai installé pas mal d'éléments d'actions dont aucun n'est placé là par hasard. Chaque interrogations que vous pourriez avoir, aura sa réponse en tant et en heure ;)**

**En tout cas, comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Car chers lecteurs, je ne veux pas vous décevoir... Bien au contraire :)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Marion : Wouah que de compliments ! Vraiment un grand merci pour ton commentaire que j'ai plus qu'adoré. Je suis ravi si les éléments du chapitre t'es autant plu. J'espère que la suite se plaira tout autant :)**

**Lolo : Je te remercie infiniment pour ta review ! J'en ai été très touché. Je suis vraiment contente de te compter parmi mes fans. C'est un immense plaisir et je souhaite que tu prennens toujours autant de plaisir en lisant la suite ;)**

**Marjorie : De tout coeur, merci de ta review ! J'apprécie toujours tes commentaires toujours très agréables. Si la suite est un mystère pour toi, je pense que ce chapitre ouvrira de nouvelle portes pour toi :)**

**Saragrisom : Comme toujours, j'aime toujours tes commentaires. Je te remercie d'être toujours présentes aux rendez-vous. Pour la suite... c'est juste en dessous :P**

**Et comme je ne l'avais encore jamais mentionné, je tiens à remercier chaque personnes m'ayant mis en alertes ou dans ses favoris ou même tout simplement les personnes qui s'arrête simplement pour lire mon histoire. **

**Tout le monde, vous êtes vraiment super ! ^^**

**Encore désolé pour les nombreuse fautes d'ortographes ou de tapes. **

** Bonne lecture à tous ! :D**

* * *

C'était jeudi 15 aujourd'hui. Un mois –sans compter le moment du nouvel an- que Rachel avait rompu avec lui. Les cours avaient repris depuis onze jours déjà et cela lui avait semblé être une éternité.

Installé sur le sofa de son salon, guitare en main, Will composait un morceau pour la chanson qu'il avait écrit le soir du jour de l'an, peu après avoir été raccompagné par Rachel.

Malgré la fatigue dû à la nuit passée, il n'avait réussit à trouver le sommeil que lorsqu'il avait couché à l'encre les paroles sur une feuille blanche. Les mots étaient venus à lui. Il n'aurait pu trouver meilleur inspiration que les derniers instants de cette nuit.

Il s'était essayé à l'écriture et la composition dans sa jeunesse mais ça n'avait rien donné.

Son manque d'expérience dans l'existence, sa relation avec Terry et son mode de vie de l'époque avaient été insuffisant dans sa quête d'écriture et de composition. Les seules mélodies et textes qu'il avait pondus s'étaient avérés bancals, exagérés, pompeux… Autant le dire franchement, tous ce qu'il avait pu faire craignait vraiment !

Mais après des années sans avoir songé ou plutôt n'avoir jamais eu l'envie de se relancer dans cette expérience, ce fameux soir du nouvel an, l'envie de créer s'était imposée à lui et depuis, elle ne l'avait plus quitté.

"_I know time's running out now"_

"_But we'll hold back the sun somehow"_

L'air du refrain glissa graduellement dans les aigus entre chaque vers qu'il proférait. A l'ouï, il sut qu'il tenait enfin le bon bout. Il était réellement content. Il avait essayé des tas de combinaisons de chants pour cette partie-là et sa détermination avait finit par payer. Il cessa de fredonner et continua à gratter sur les cordes de sa guitare qui diffusait harmonieusement la complainte à ses oreilles.

Après un peu plus de deux semaines à présent, il avait parfait sa première chanson qu'il avait écrite en évoquant constamment sa dernière nuit avec Rachel.

Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté là. Maintenant, c'était une trentaine de feuilles, parfois chiffonnées, qui traînaient un peu partout entre sa cuisine, sa chambre et son salon. Chacune d'entre elle contenait des conceptions de paroles et de clés de notes, pas toujours si bonnes, il ne se voilait pas la face. Cela dit, il savait qu'il avait quelques morceaux qui pourraient faire de remarquables chansons.

Même s'il réussissait à en terminer plusieurs, il n'était pas dans son intention de les interpréter devant qui que se soit. Du moins pour le moment. Il était simplement content d'avoir trouvé un bon moyen d'expulser tout ce qu'il retenait depuis ces dernières semaines. Certes, il pensait beaucoup à Rachel car c'était elle la voie de son inspiration. Mais il n'aurait pu être plus heureux d'être capable de faire renaître une partie de leur liaison à travers la musique et les textes qui avaient envahis toute sa tête. Il pouvait librement mentionner ce qu'il avait ressenti en sa compagnie, la façon dont elle lui avait permis de se sentir meilleur homme, les espérances impensables qu'il avait pour tous les deux… Et tant de fragments de leur relation qui se rappelaient souvent à lui.

Après un temps, il déposa sa guitare à côté du canapé et attrapa son téléphone qui traînait sur la table basse. Il tritura l'engin jusqu'à rejoindre la liste de contacts et d'aller à la lettre « R ». Il regarda par habitude le nom de celle qui avait été son amante et soupira machinalement sa lassitude.

Cinq jours par semaines jusqu'à la fin de l'année et celle d'après encore, il allait devoir endurer sa présence. La préserver pensivement était une chose la voir presque tous les jours sans pouvoir se comporter avec elle comme il avait pu le faire auparavant était toute autre.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la Cour Sud depuis leur rupture. Il ignorait si Rachel l'avait fait mais à ses yeux, il y avait trop de réminiscences là-bas. Trop d'attaches qui ne l'auraient pas aidé à avancer.

Et même s'il n'était pas prêt pour ça, il restait toutefois conscient que le train n'allait pas l'attendre pour démarrer. Les choses changeaient. Parfois il n'y avait rien à tenter. Mais quoiqu'il arrive il fallait sans cesse aller de l'avant. La dépression touchait le plus souvent ces gens qui ne trouvaient pas la force en eux pour poursuivre le chemin. Et Will refusait de se laisser piéger dans ce labyrinthe dont il était si difficile de s'échapper.

Alors au lieu de rester bloqué sur le nom de celle qui avait été son amante et de reposer son portable, il préféra tapoter la lettre « A ».

Il trouva vite le nom d'Allie et cette fois-ci, décidé, il appuya sur la touche appel.

Il y eu quelques sonneries puis finalement, elle répondit :

- Allo ?

- Allie ?

- Oui ?

- Bonsoir. C'est Will. Tu m'avais donné ton numéro le soir du nouvel an alors…

- Tu t'es fais attendre.

Il entendit un petit rire dans sa voix qui le détendit instantanément.

- J'avais bien dis que j'y penserai. Ça a pris son temps mais me voilà…

- Je suis contente que tu l'ais fais. D'ailleurs, puisque tu appelles, je vais dans un bar de la ville avec des collègues demain soir. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

C'était plus facile qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Il avait voulu lui donnez rendez-vous sans qu'elle ne pense qu'il s'agissait d'une demande pour un rencard. Et sans qu'il n'ait à poser quelconque question, elle l'invitait de plein gré à une soirée avec certains de ses collègues. Comme elle l'avait dit, leur rencontre, se ferait « en tout bien tout honneur ». C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Oui. Bien sur. Où je dois te rejoindre ?

- Envoie-moi ton adresse par message je passerai te prendre à vingt heure.

Il y eu le beuglement rugissant de plusieurs voix à l'autre bout du combiné et Allie poursuivit vivement stressé.

- Désolé Will, il faut que je te laisse. Je suis encore coincé au boulot avec une crise sur les bras. Plus joyeusement elle déclara alors. De toute façon on se voit demain.

- Oui, à demain… Et bonne chance.

- Merci.

Il raccrocha son téléphone.

S'il voulait avancer, il devait commencer à retransformer son quotidien. Faire de nouvelles rencontres. Sortir avec des gens. S'amuser. Tous pour tromper la pensée de celle qu'il avait perdu.

* * *

Depuis seulement un quart d'heure, Rachel, Sam et tous les autres élèves de leur cours étaient entrées pour subir une heure entière avec Monsieur Harris. Celui-ci rabâchait inlassablement des mots que pas la moitié de sa classe ne comprenaient. Mais comme toujours Rachel ne l'écoutait pas et préférait suivre les cours exposés par son bouquin. Certes très théorique, néanmoins les choses étaient déjà bien plus claires que le charabia qui sortait de la bouche de son professeur de maths.

Heureusement, c'était vendredi aujourd'hui. Dès le premier jour de la rentrée, deux semaines plus tôt, elle avait désespérément souhaité être au week-end pour échapper au cours et aux couloirs du lycée.

Bien sûr chaque élève de ce lycée était habité du même désir. Mais même s'ils partageaient tous cette envie à chaque renouvellement de semaine, les raisons de celle-ci étaient toutes très différentes. Dans son cas, parfois même secrètes.

Voilà pourquoi elle attendait avec impatience la soirée de ce soir avec toute la bande au Mulligans, bar de son ocle, le frère de son père Mike. Il avait accepté de les laisser venir tant qu'aucun d'eux n'essayait de consommer de l'alcool. Et il lui tardait d'aller s'amuser en compagnie de tous ses amis pour oublier le calvaire de chacune de ses journées.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table, jeta un œil à l'exercice de Sam qui semblait avoir du mal à réaliser le travail imposé et commençait quelque peu à s'agiter. En chuchotant doucement, elle l'aida dans sa démarche avant qu'il ne perdre définitivement son sang-froid en tapant du poing sur la table comme il lui était arrivé de faire auparavant.

Sam.

Cet ami qui s'était montré si surprenant.

Les « débuts » entre eux avaient étaient maladroits, gênant… tendus plus rarement par la colère muette du blond que Rachel sentait parfois revenir de façon tout à fait impromptu, n'obéissant à aucune règle. Leurs habitudes avaient été troublées. Ils n'avaient pas passé autant de temps ensemble, ne s'étaient vus au départ que pendant les cours. Rachel avait préféré y aller en douceur pour laisser Sam avancer à son rythme.

D'ailleurs Dimanche dernier, elle avait été étonnement surprise de voir son ami débarquer à sa porte d'entrée, comme il le faisait très souvent avant, peu importait le jour de la semaine. Ils s'étaient installés au sous-sol, avaient étudié, divaguer sur la soirée du vendredi précédent au BreadStix, parler de musique, des cours, de la chorale… Pour la première fois ce jours là depuis plusieurs semaines, leurs échanges été redevenus parfaitement naturels. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, il était évident pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'ils affectionnaient trop passer du temps ensemble. En dépit des révélations, de l'image que le blond pouvait avoir d'elle et de leur professeur, il paraissait suffisamment apte à affronter cette route pavé d'embûche. Et elle en était très heureuse parce qu'elle l'affectionnait trop pour le perdre lui aussi.

Renoncer à Will était déjà si éprouvant à vivre. Le voir tous les jours pie encore. Mais sans son meilleur ami, braver chaque journée aurait été d'autant plus dur à supporter.

C'était pour ça qu'elle lui était reconnaissante d'arriver à passer outre son jugement qui ne revenait jamais sur le tapis. Jamais ils ne mentionnaient leur professeur. Ils n'agissaient pas comme si rien n'était arrivé cependant ils n'en discutaient tout simplement pas.

Qui aurait-il eu à rajouter de toute manière ?

Sam se comportait avec leur enseignant de façon tout à fait désintéressé. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué mais ils ne s'étaient jamais décochés un seul mot en cours depuis la rentrée. Sam ne lui avait posé aucunes questions quant à Will, il ne se proposait jamais de l'aider…

Ils s'ignoraient en paix.

Rachel aurait tant aimé pouvoir en dire autant. En tant que leader féminin du groupe, elle était souvent confrontée à Will qui lui déléguait certaines responsabilités. Il se reposait parfois sur elle pour mener le groupe. A vrai dire, ils se _devaient_ d'agir exactement tel qu'ils le faisaient généralement. Et c'était là que ça coinçait…

Après tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés, se contenter de ces vulgaires miettes était aussi pénible et dur à vivre que frustrant.

Le reste du cours d'algèbre défila lentement alors qu'elles s'étaient déjà remise dans ses cours afin d'oublier ces dernières réflexions qu'elle se forçait à ne plus ressasser. Seulement de temps en temps, il lui arrivait de faire preuve de faiblesse. Elle n'était qu'humaine après tout.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Rachel souffla de satisfaction à l'idée de quitter cet enfer et d'aller combler la faim qui se faisait déjà ressentir.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, elle se sépara sur un mot gentil de Sam qui partit rejoindre Mike pour améliorer ses pas de danse. Son sourire n'était plus aussi éclatant qu'antérieurement néanmoins, petit à petit, il retrouvait son ancien enthousiasme.

Rachel continua sa route et comme convenue lors de leur premier cours elle retrouva Kurt à son casier. Celui-ci rangeait tranquillement ses affaires. Il referma le battant en ferraille et entama guilleret tout en tendant son téléphone à Rachel :

- Regardes ce que Blaine m'a envoyé !

Ils entamèrent leur marche en direction de la cafétéria tandis que Rachel lisait le message qui disait :

_« J'ai hâte de te voir ce soir et d'approfondir ce qu'on a laissé en suspends hier soir »_

- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? L'interrogea Rachel vivement intrigué.

- Déjà je l'ai invité à se joindre à nous ce soir et en me ramenant hier, on s'est embrassé pour la première fois… Mon premier baiser ! Sauta-t-il sur ses pieds faisant fit du ton élevé de sa voix et des regards des autres.

- Alors verdict ?

- C'était ino…

L'éclat de ses yeux fut dissout et ses mots furent interrompus alors qu'il était violement poussé par derrière contre une rangée de casier suivit d'une chute douloureuse au sol.

- Gardes tes histoires de pédé pour toi, sale dégénéré !

Deux des colosses de l'équipe de hockey se tapèrent dans la main après les mots et le geste de celui qui l'avait bousculé. Ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, dans des rires gras alors que Rachel, souhaitant leur signifier sa façon de penser, fut rattrapé par le bras de Kurt. Celui-ci souffla en se remettant sur ses pieds :

- Laisse-tomber. Je ne veux pas que tu ais d'ennuis comme la dernière fois.

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier le jour où le poing de Karofsky avait failli s'écraser sur sa figure après la façon dont elle l'avait titillé sur un sujet auquel elle n'aurait pas dû faire allusion.

- T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Eh ! J'ai survécu à Karofsky. Ça c'était rien. Je n'aurai même pas de marques.

David Karofsky y était-il allé si fort avec lui ? Jamais encore Kurt n'avait mentionné de bleues suite aux coups du colosse. Il dût alors se rendre compte de ses paroles et de la compassion des traits de la brune alors qu'il la poussait à poursuivre leur route en hélant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tout va très bien. Oublions ça et allons manger ! Je meurs de faim.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la salle de déjeuner alors que Rachel demandait après quelques réflexions sur un silence de quelques secondes :

- Je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'ai arrêté de lui en vouloir comme j'ai pu le faire dans le passé.

- Tu parles de Dave ?

- Oui. Je veux dire il est tellement différent de ce qu'on a connu de lui.

Le garçon était totalement changé depuis quelques semaines. Baní par ses anciens « amis », il avait montré une facette insoupçonnée chez lui. Il était capable de faire preuve d'un grand calme, de ne pas faire de vagues et d'apprécier sa solitude. Il participait en cours. Avait même, à l'effarement agréable de tous, accepté d'interpréter un duo avec Finn devant eux. Ils avaient fais une reprise des très célèbres Blues Brothers « Gimme Some Lovin' » que Dave appréciait énormément. Un choix judicieux, audacieux et très intéressant.

Rachel s'était vite aperçu que la voix du garçon était un diamant à l'état brut. Agréable à l'ouïe, capable d'inter-changer – difficilement encore - entre les graves et les aigus. Il y avait beaucoup de travaille à faire, certes. Mais il y avait bien quelque chose de prometteur dans son timbre clair, fondant, soul & rock.

Ils entrèrent dans la queue pour prendre leur plateau repas quand Kurt murmura à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes :

- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Avant-hier, après le slushee habituel de dix heures d'Azimio…

Depuis que Karofsky avait tourné le dos à ses anciens camarades, les anciennes habitudes étaient de retour. Et bien entendu c'était toujours les mêmes qui ramassaient.

- …Alors que je récupérais mes cahiers tombés par terre, il passait par là je présume et il m'a aidé à ramasser mes affaire puis a continué sa route comme si de rien n'était. J't'assure venant de lui, c'était vraiment bizarre !

- Tu lui en veux toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que les choses sont différentes pour moi.

- Ouais, il n'a pas été tendre.

Le brun hocha mollement la tête, leur plateau à moitié rempli. Tandis que Kurt avançait et prenait un dessert, il chuchota à l'oreille de Rachel :

- Cela dit après ce que tu penses avoir découvert - et je te rejoins sur ce point -, dans ce cas précis c'est difficile de ne pas comprendre ce par quoi il passe. Dans mon cas, je l'ai toujours su et accepté ne serait-ce que pour moi alors je suppose que ça a aidé à la transition. Mais pour lui… Si c'est bien vrai… Je ne peux même pas imaginer…

À ses derniers mots, Rachel vit la compassion illuminée ses prunelles pendant deux courtes secondes. C'était la première fois pour lui comme pour elle qu'ils montraient une réelle sympathie pour le footballeur. Pour eux, c'était un vrai pas de géant.

Après trois autres minutes, ils purent finalement rejoindre les tables vides encore nombreuse. La majorité des élèves n'arriverait pas avant dix bonnes minutes. Malgré tout, encore en train de s'installer, ils repérèrent aisément Finn et Dave qui venaient tout juste d'arriver aux tables du fonds.

L'ex petit-ami de Rachel les repérant leur fit signe de les rejoindre. Immédiatement les deux se regardèrent en biais pas forcément rassuré et prêt à passer un déjeuner en compagnie de David. Cela dit il fallait bien une première à tout.

Lentement, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à eux et s'installèrent face aux deux compères.

Dave, Kurt et Rachel se dévisagèrent l'un après l'autre assez gênés. Un malaise évident régnait. Les regards du colosse revenaient sans cesse de façons plus insistantes sur Kurt qui restait tête baissée. Alors avec cette qualité innée à détendre toutes atmosphères, Finn lâcha souriant :

- Vous pouvez passer une à deux heures par jours ensemble aux entraînements mais pour un déjeuner c'est tout de suite la fin du monde. Détendez-vous !

Finn claqua l'épaule de Dave d'une main. Ce dernier le regarda froidement pourtant l'autre rit plus fort encore. Comme si maintenant, il était habitué à ce genre de regard de la part de son partenaire d'équipe.

Et étrangement, Kurt et Rachel furent amusés par l'échange affectif des deux gaillards. Si Finn semblait si bien s'entendre avec lui depuis plus d'un mois et s'il croyait tant en lui dorénavant, c'était surement une bonne raison.

Plus décontractés, Rachel et Kurt entamèrent leur repas alors que Finn rajoutait :

- On parlait de la journée Martin Luther King, lundi et David a eu une bonne idée pour la chorale.

David relava la tête de son assiette puis fusilla Finn de l'œil tout en lâchant sévèrement :

- Laisse tomber. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'entendre ça.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est une super idée.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants furent tout de suite très intrigués. Dès qu'il s'agissait du Glee club c'était sans cesse la même rengaine. De plus Rachel était vraiment contente de savoir que Karofsky pensait à la chorale même en dehors des cours qui lui étaient imposés. Quoique peut-être que ce dernier mot n'était plus d'actualité dans un sens. Il était obligé de venir. Toutefois, même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, on voyait qu'il appréciait beaucoup ces moments avec eux.

Rachel voulut le pousser gentiment à leur faire part de son projet quand elle fut coupée par la voix claire et –curieusement ? – taquine de Kurt qui s'adressa à David dans un doux sourire :

- Vas-y. Explique nous. Après la version de « Run Joey Run » de Rachel – il la pointa du pouce - aucune idée au monde ne peut être pire.

- Hé !

Rachel tenta de donner une tape à Kurt qui attrapa ses mains pour l'en empêcher tout en s'esclaffant suivit par le rire de Finn. Et alors qu'elle continuait son attaque, elle donna un court instant un coup d'œil à Karofsky et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction d'un sourire bienveillant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu tandis que son regard semblait se forcer à regarder dans le vide.

Pourquoi il souriait comme ça ? Elle l'ignorait totalement.

Les rires s'estompèrent. Rachel s'avoua vaincu. Et s'asseyant de nouveau correctement, c'est elle qui demanda cette fois-ci :

- Alors David, c'était quoi cette idée ?

Ce fut comme s'il dût quitter de douces pensées alors qu'il leur révéla, sans détour comme pour s'en débarrasser :

- Depuis tout petit mon père veille à ce que l'on fête cette journée telle qu'elle doit l'être. Qu'il faut dédier ce jour au service de la communauté, à ceux dans le besoin… Alors je me suis dit qu'on aurait tout aussi bien pu aller jouer pour des gamins ou des malades dans un hôpital de la région… Quelque chose dans ce goût là.

- T'as un plan pareil et tu l'as pas encore proposé à Mr Schue ?!

_Ce_ _nom_. Ce coup là fut mal étant donné que Rachel ne s'y était pas du tout attendue. Cependant, elle passa outre en un instant et écouta la suite de la réplique du garçon aux frêles épaules.

- Pour l'organisation faut passer par lui. Mais on est vendredi et la journée MLK c'est lundi, ça risque d'être juste…

- Eh, ne t'emballe pas ! C'était juste un plan. Rien d'autre.

- Ouais, et bien maintenant que tu nous l'as énoncé, si tu n'y vas pas j'irai moi-même en parlé à Mr Schuester tout à l'heure.

- Tu te moques de moi ?! C'est mon idée j'te signale.

- Peut-être mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est un service pour la communauté. Ce serait égoïste de passer à côté d'une telle opportunité.

Rachel observa Finn qui sourcillait autant qu'elle face à l'échange étrange de ces deux garçons. Malgré l'entêtement de Kurt, Rachel se demandait s'il se rendait compte des compliments qu'il faisait à Dave.

Jusque là ils n'avaient jamais échangé plus que quelques mots depuis que l'autre avait rejoint la chorale. Et avant ça, tout le monde savait à quel point Karofsky pouvait haïr Kurt pour ce qu'il était et que les seules phrases qu'il lui lançait n'étaient qu'insultes en tous genres.

D'ailleurs le haïssait-il encore ?

A la façon dont il agissait en ce moment, Rachel eu tout de suite réponse à sa question. C'était un non irrévocable.

En tout cas les piques valsèrent pendant quelques secondes encore quand Dave souffla découragé avec un rictus indéfinissable aux lèvres :

- Très bien. Fais comme tu veux. Se battre verbalement avec toi est trop épuisant.

- Toi mieux que quiconque devrait avoir appris que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser écraser.

Une expression de vague dégoût passa sur le visage de Dave mais personne ne sut à quoi elle se référait.

Ils continuèrent calmement leur déjeuner. Karofsky ne repris plus la parole et resta dans son coin alors qu'il déjeunait et révisait certains de ses cours en même temps. Les trois jeunes amis discutèrent des derniers films sortis au cinéma, des dernières chansons à la mode n'étant pas toujours d'accord sur la qualité de certaines.

Tout se passait bien.

Puis Kurt reçut un message et tandis qu'il le lisait, il ne put s'empêcher d'héler à haute voix et de bon cœur pour les gens de la table :

- C'est encore Blaine ! Je suis tellement content qu'il vienne avec nous ce soir ! Ça va vraiment être gé…

Sa voix se perdit alors que chacun remarquait enfin le regard de Karofsky qui avait quitté ses feuilles de cours et qui observa Kurt plus rudement que jamais. Ce dernier oublia sa joie subite et tritura son téléphone pas très rassuré par les traits austère de son vis-à-vis.

- Dave ? Ça va aller ? L'interrogea Finn en déposant une main sur son épaule.

Le susnommé sursauta violement alors qu'il quittait instantanément cet état second. Il balbutia en rangeant à la va vite ses affaires et laissant son plateau sur place :

- Je… Il faut que j'y aille.

Et en un instant, il s'évapora à travers les élèves qui commençaient déjà à tous se rassembler.

- Les histoires de gay ce n'est vraiment pas son truc ! Kurt soupira las et étrangement déçu.

Personne ne rajouta rien. Mais Rachel se demandait s'il n'y avait pas autre chose que sa « phobie » des homosexuels derrière ce départ précipité.

Cela dit, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter sur les problèmes de tous. L'heure du midi avec Wi… _Mr Schue !_ se rapprochait et elle allait devoir se montrer forte… une fois de plus.

* * *

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Mr Schue ? L'interrogea son ancienne amante.

Will venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte et les premiers arrivés, Kurt, Finn et Rachel – bien évidemment ! – venaient de lui exposer un projet brillant.

- Vous venez d'avoir cette idée ?

- A vrai dire, c'est celle de David.

- Sérieusement ? Pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas parlé ? S'exclama Will ravi de voir le garçon s'investir de plus en plus.

Comme il l'avait plusieurs fois pensé auparavant, ce jeune homme était loin d'être irrécupérable. D'ailleurs après son duo avec Finn, il avait vu un talent caché en lui.

- Il fait déjà pas mal d'efforts, on ne peut pas trop lui demander. Finn dit gentiment.

- Oui… Je suppose. Conclut Will dans un sourire. Bon, quand tout le monde sera présent, j'en parlerai au groupe et j'appellerai quelques endroits pour me renseigner où on aurait la possibilité de présenter nos numéros.

Les trois amis discutèrent encore un peu avec lui. Rachel s'insérait autant que les deux garçons dans leur conversation. Tout comme lui, rien ne laissait transparaître un passé entre eux. C'était un contrôle permanent sur toutes leurs mimiques, leurs gestes, leurs désirs… Parfois, ils persistaient quelques regards qu'ils avaient tous deux remarqués mais ils ne s'y attachaient jamais et détournaient immédiatement les prunelles de l'autre.

C'était si dur mais il le fallait !

Il fut reconnaissant au temps qui s'écoula quand tous les élèves arrivèrent et qu'il eu la chance de se concentrer sur les visages des camarades de la jeune femme.

Rapidement, il leurs parla de l'idée de Dave, mentionnant qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Le garçon détourna le regard passablement irrité d'être mis en avant de la sorte mais Will était sûr qu'il devait plus ou moins apprécier en réalité.

- D'ailleurs Dave puisqu'il s'agit de ton idée, voudrais-tu préparer quelque chose et l'interpréter ?

- Hors de question ! Se braqua-t-il tel un forcené alors que les visages de tout le monde avaient semblé être plus ou moins en accord avec la proposition de Will. Mais c'était surement trop tôt pour lui.

- D'accord. Je demandais simplement. Le calma Will avant de demander à l'ensemble de sa classe. Vous avez une idée de ce que vous aimeriez interpréter ?

- Pourquoi pas « Don't stop believing », c'est un peu notre marque de fabrique et ça fait longtemps que l'on ne l'a pas reprise maintenant.

Will fut enchanté par la proclamation de Finn. Sa joie fut plus grande encore quand le reste du groupe approuva à sa manière le choix du garçon. Lui qui était un fan depuis toujours des Journey. Surtout que la chanson s'appliquerait parfaitement à la journée.

- Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord sur cette musique. Et il serait peut-être bien de rajouter le solo d'un d'entre vous.

Il observa un à un ses élèves se remémorant chacun de leur prestation. Il s'arrêta plus longuement sur Rachel sachant qu'elle se serait montrée parfaite. Pourtant, il remarqua deux mouvements circulaires dans ses yeux alors qu'elle lui indiquait de regarder au-dessus de son épaule droite. Il suivit le trajet et comprit qui elle lui indiquait. Il n'aurait pu être plus fier d'elle. Jamais l'an passé, elle n'aurait désigné quelqu'un d'autre pour un solo. Elle avait tant mûri…

- Tina ?

Les lignes de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs furent teintées par la surprise alors que Will lançait :

- Tu pourrais refaire ton interprétation de « True Colors ». Je pense que tout le monde serait d'accord pour dire que c'était une bouleversante reprise que tu nous avais offerte.

Les élèves y allèrent tous de leurs mots gentils alors que l'on apercevait le rouge monter aux joues de Tina franchement heureuse.

Will n'aurait pu être plus satisfait du vif enthousiaste de ses étudiants. Réaliser une bonne occasion était toujours quelques choses de bien à apporter aux autres ainsi qu'à soi-même. Will n'avait plus qu'à trouver un endroit où jouer avant la fin de l'après-midi et tout serait opérationnel.

[…]

Will rejoignait finalement la session du Glee club, qui suivait les derniers cours du Vendredi après-midi, avec une bonne nouvelle.

Durant l'après-midi il avait passé plusieurs coups de téléphones. Les premiers hôpitaux, centre pour vieilles personnes n'avait rien donné. Cela dit le centre médical St Rita avait été ravi d'accepter qu'ils viennent faire leur numéro pour le service pédiatrie de la clinique.

Le docteur Henry Whitfield, qu'il avait eu au téléphone et responsable du service, lui avait toutefois mentionné le stade avancé des maladies de certains des jeunes patients et avait voulu s'assurer que les jeunes de la chorale serait suffisamment apte à encaisser l'état de plusieurs de ces malades.

Will lui avait certifié que cela ne poserait aucun problème. Il savait ses étudiants particulièrement fort et généreux. Ils feraient tous face malgré leurs sensibilité qui allait être mit à rude épreuve.

Donc, il se retrouvait là à présent, devant tous les élèves, leur annonçant qu'ils devraient se retrouver Lundi à quinze heures devant l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Après ça, ils enchaînèrent avec l'entraînement à la danse jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Mené par lui-même, Mike et Brittany, ils devenaient tous plus doués au fur et à mesure des semaines.

Alors qu'il passa entre les rangs pour repérer les travers dans leurs mouvements et déhanchés, il finit près de Sam et Rachel installé l'un devant l'autre. Il passa devant le blond, ne le regarda pas, ne s'arrêta pas et continua en passant au côté de Rachel. Il s'évertua de toutes ses forces à ne pas effleurer son bras pendant son gracieux balancé. Ce fut plus dur encore lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux dans les siens et qu'il repéra un geste de la main de sa part. Elle la tendit puis la rétracta tout aussi vite.

Somme toute, il s'installa au fond derrière toute la troupe qui lui tournait le dos. Il put enfin la contempler à son gré, sans que personne n'en ai conscience. Il savait que Rachel sentait son regard sur elle. À la façon dont ses pas devinrent plus branlants, à ses épaules qui se mirent à trembler légèrement. Il avait envie de s'approcher. De maintenir ses hanches et de ses mains expertes la faire à nouveau entrer dans la cadence.

Et, une nouvelle fois, comme le soir du nouvel an, son corps avait agit sans son consentement. Il ne la touchait pas mais n'était plus séparé d'elle que par un simple pas. Il regarda instinctivement autour de lui ils étaient tous concentrés sur les pas de Brittany et Mike.

Alors il resta là, à humer son parfum, à contempler sa silhouette gracieuse. Le corps entier de Rachel s'immobilisa, tendue comme une corde de guitare alors qu'elle savait sa présence derrière elle.

Ils vivaient à cet instant le plus long contact rapproché de ces deux dernières semaines. Ils ne pouvaient s'effleurer, se caresser… Cependant il y avait dans ce moment quelque chose d'excessivement intense. Ils étaient capables de deviner, de partager spirituellement le goût de l'autre qui ne s'effacerait probablement jamais. Ils ne se touchaient pas pourtant ils parvenaient à expérimenter mentalement le délice de leurs étreinte disparues…

Cette coupure d'une douceur infinie dans la difficulté de leur quotidien lui parut agréablement longue mais ne dura peut-être qu'une vingtaine de secondes.

Car finalement dans le plus grand des regrets, sur une œillade rapide de Sam, il dû se retirer. Il reprit sa route entre les rangs jusqu'aux deux meilleurs danseurs du Glee club et arrêta là, la séance d'aujourd'hui. Ils leurs restaient dix minutes à peu près mais il était trop à cran émotionnellement pour poursuivre le reste du cours.

Il leur souhaita à tous un bon week-end et leur rappela une dernière fois le rendez-vous de ce lundi, jour férié, à quinze heures à St Rita. Il les observa tous prendre les escaliers puis disparaître derrière la porte l'un après l'autre.

Précédent Rachel, le blond s'esquiva à son tour. La brune, dernière de la file, s'arrêta tout en tenant la porte. Elle s'accrocha à la bordure du bois et il aperçut sa tête se déplacer légèrement pour regarder de nouveau dans sa direction. Seulement elle ne finit pas son mouvement et passa l'embrasure sans un regard en arrière.

La tête de Will retomba en arrière. Il soupira sa lassitude puis termina de ranger, mettant de côté la faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve ce jour.

* * *

Rachel et Sam arrivèrent au parking. La route jusqu'au lieu s'était faîte en silence malgré les coups d'œil du jeune homme qu'il donnait parfois dans sa direction. Chacun d'entre eux mélangeait interrogations, déception et un brin de compassion qui l'étonna grandement. Elle n'ignorait pas ce qui le faisait agir de la sorte. Il _les_ avait pris sur le fait durant le seul moment où elle s'était de nouveau sentie entière, pleinement à sa place…

Comme elle avait reprit l'habitude de le faire, Rachel ramenait tous les soirs Sam jusqu'à chez lui et elle imaginait fort bien que le trajet d'aujourd'hui ne se ferait pas dans les meilleures conditions.

Ils gagnèrent le véhicule de la brune et y grimpèrent en faisant claquer leur portière presque simultanément. Elle démarra, quitta le parking pour accéder à l'avenue principal. Communément, elle prit en direction de l'Ouest et ressentit immédiatement l'atmosphère pesante. Elle souhaita mettre un peu de musique pour détendre l'habitacle mais fut coupé dans son geste par la voix sourde de Sam, le regard rivé à sa fenêtre :

- Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

Elle perçut du coin de l'œil sa tête se tourner vers elle. La jeune femme fut contente d'être obliger de regarder la route. C'était la première fois que Sam faisait mention d'_eux _devant elle en un peu plus d'un mois. Depuis le jour où elle était allée le voir à l'hôpital. Et elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui faire face de front. Surtout après l'action de tout à l'heure dont elle gardait une saveur aussi exquise qu'amer.

- Non… Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure… C'était…

- Un moment de faiblesse ? Demanda-t-il le timbre réellement curieux.

- On peut dire ça, oui.

- Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa réplique la pris à contrepieds. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attaquer ce sujet-là avec lui. Néanmoins, elle lui devait de se montrer honnête.

- Oui… Mais ça n'a plus d'importance à présent.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Cette fois-ci, totalement perplexe, elle jeta une œillade au blond pour entrevoir son profil aux traits sincèrement penaud.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Parce franchement là, je ne te suis plus. On dirait presque que tu me pousses à réfléchir à ce qui m'a poussé à arrêter toute cette histoire. Déclara-t-elle quelque peu agacé.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je croie que je commence à saisir ce qui peut pousser les gens à se montrer aussi insouciant, parfois égoïste.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien… rien du tout. Oublie ça.

De temps en temps deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami n'était pas tâche aisé. En outre, cette fois-ci, elle n'essaya même pas de décortiquer plus ses mots, trop retournée par les derniers évènements et questions du jeune homme.

- Tu veux rester à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'on aille au bar de ton oncle ce soir ? Ma mère et mon frère ne sont pas là en plus.

Contente de changer si vite de topique, la brune lança sincèrement :

- Oui. Pourquoi pas. Mais tu sais que ça ne m'a jamais gêné de venir lorsqu'il y a ta mère et Danny. Au contraire. D'ailleurs où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

Le blond se braqua soudainement et lâcha avec hardiesse dans un grognement mécontent :

- Danny voulait à tout prix rendre visite à notre père alors ma mère a fini par l'y emmener. Ils passent la soirée tous les trois dans son nouvel appartement depuis que Monsieur à souhaité rester dans les environs

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas entendu parler du père de Sam. Bien (trop) longtemps.

Après la vive altercation de Thanksgiving, son nom n'était ressortie qu'à deux trois occasions et généralement de la bouche de la mère de Sam. Rachel gardait toujours en mémoire le long monologue du blond ce fameux soir. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'il manquait plusieurs pièces dans ce puzzle qu'était le passé du tableau de famille du garçon. Des détails que même lui ignorait. (cf : chap 19)

- Et toi alors ? Tu ne veux toujours pas aller le voir ?

- Même pas pour tout l'or du monde. Danny peut avoir besoin de lui. Moi pas.

Rachel savait que c'était un mensonge. L'incertitude dans les deux derniers mots lui prouva sans qu'il n'en ait conscience.

* * *

Il était bientôt vingt heures. D'après le message qu'il avait reçu dix minutes plus tôt, Allie ne devrait plus trop tarder. Il n'avait pas oublié de lui envoyer son adresse dans la matinée et espérait déjà passer une bonne soirée en sirotant un bon verre, loin des tracas journaliers.

Il était fin prêt, avait enfilé un jean noir accouplé à un pull gris de chez Ralph Lauren. Il tua le temps en jouant de sa guitare qui avait définitivement quitté son étui et traînait ici et là dans l'appartement. Il joua le dernier air qu'il essayait de composer. Sa première chanson étant presque terminé, il pouvait s'attaquer aux restes.

Le temps fila rapidement et il reçut finalement le coup de téléphone d'Allie. Elle était surement arrivée et l'attendait probablement en bas. Il décrocha et entendit immédiatement la voix fanfaronnant de la demoiselle à l'autre bout :

- Will ? Je suis en bas de chez toi.

- Très bien. J'arrive tout de suite.

- D'accord.

Quinze secondes seulement et il raccrocha. Il attrapa ses clés, sa veste sur le porte manteau puis éteint toutes les pièces.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et arriva rapidement sur le parking. Il entendit un klaxon et pivotant à quatre vingt dix degré, il repéra le véhicule d'Allie dont le moteur tournait encore. Il la rejoint rapidement, monta par la porte du passager avant alors qu'elle déclarait agréablement :

- Bien le bonsoir William !

- Bonsoir… Ils se firent une bise rapide de façon tout à fait détendu. T'as l'air en forme, dis moi ?

- Tu m'étonnes. Après la semaine que je viens de passer, j'attendais de pied ferme le vendredi. Pire qu'une lycéenne !

- Crois-moi, j'ai ressenti la même chose. J'adore mon travail mais c'est devenu assez dur de s'y rendre tous les jours maintenant… Proféra-t-il en pensant instinctivement à Rachel.

- Ton ex ne travaillerait pas là-bas par hasard ? Elle demanda alors qu'elle s'engageait déjà sur la route.

Décidément, elle comprenait beaucoup de chose.

- Non… Enfin, pas vraiment…

Il s'arrêta là et fut content qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin sur le sujet. Elle avait du saisir qu'il ne voulait pas s'y engager.

Ils roulèrent quelques minutes, bavassant tranquillement sur leur emploi respectif, sur les deux dernières semaines passés ainsi que sur les collègues d'Allie qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre. Il eu droit à une description détaillé des caractères des deux hommes et de la jeune stagiaire qu'ils n'allaient plus trop tarder à retrouver.

- Alors où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ?

- Tu connais surement… C'est le Mulligans…

Le dernier mot fut un réel choc.

C'était vrai que la ville ne comptait pas des centaines de bars et que les probabilités de tomber sur celui-ci étaient grande. Plus encore quand la popularité des lieux était si importante. Seulement, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était pas interrogé sur l'endroit où elle allait les conduire.

- Ça pose un problème ?

L'effarement définissait chacune de ses lignes, il le savait. Et malgré les flashs de son premier baiser avec Rachel, il tenta par tous les moyens de reprendre contenance :

- Non. Pas du tout. J'y ai quelques souvenirs, c'est tout…

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que sinon on peut faire autre chose. S'exprima-t-elle bienveillante.

- Je t'assure, il n'y a vraiment aucun souci.

Il devait dépasser ses maux. C'était pour le mieux.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au point de rendez-vous. Il était assez tôt alors les gens ne se pressaient pas trop à l'entrée encore. Cela dit d'ici une bonne heure, l'afflux serait très différent.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bar entraîné par la jovialité d'Allie qui se répercutait facilement sur Will. Son enthousiasme avait quelque chose de revigorant. Dans les lieux rien n'avait changé. Le rez-de-chaussée, simple salle s'étendant sur une quinzaine de mètres à l'horizontal, voyait plusieurs tables installés entre différentes poutres de bois. Quant au comptoir plutôt rustique, il était toujours installé au fond de la pièce. Il repéra l'oncle de Rachel servir un couple à l'autre bout de celui-ci ainsi que des signes de mains de trois personnes assises sur des tabourets autour du bar les interpellèrent.

- Allez viens ! Je vais te présenter.

Il la suivit sereinement et se fit présenter à ses trois collègues qu'Allie avait décrit avec beaucoup de détails sur la route.

La seule jeune femme, Lisa, jeune stagiaire rousse de vingt-quatre ans, au visage radieux, laissait entrevoir une pétillante personnalité. Marshall, son cadet de trois ans, occupant le même poste qu'Allie avait été peint comme étant un homme charmant, agréable malgré un fort entêtement. Il y avait aussi celui nommé Luis, d'origine brésilienne, d'une chevelure de jais, leur aîné de six ans et le supérieur hiérarchique de celle qui l'avait amené. D'ailleurs d'après cette dernière, il était extrêmement indulgent, avait l'âme d'un virtuose et était assez intéressé par la demoiselle qui n'avait jamais donné suite refusant d'allier travail et vie personnelle.

Il eu la preuve de son intérêt au regard désorienté qu'il fit naviguer d'Allie à lui. Autant qu'il se rassure tout de suite, Will n'avait nulle intention de tenter de charmer la jeune femme. Il n'était pas prêt à ça avec quelconque personne.

En tout cas, les choses avaient assez bien commencé et tandis qu'Allie lui signifie qu'elle allait leur commander deux pintes, il se fit demander plaisamment par Marshall :

- Alors William ? Dans quoi travaillez-vous ?

- Je suis professeur au lycée Mckinley. J'y enseigne l'Espagnol… Et je dirige le Glee club de l'école aussi.

- L'espagnol n'a jamais été mon fort. J'ai préféré me mettre au français. Une langue dont je n'ai presque plus aucun reste maintenant… Le ton ironique mena Will et Marshall à rire de concert.

- J'ai rejoins la chorale de mon lycée en troisième.

L'interruption de Luis conduit l'attention des trois jusqu'à lui tandis qu'il continuait calmement, avec sagesse :

- Cela dit le club à fermer ses portes aux bouts de deux mois tant il souffrait des offenses des autres. C'était vraiment dommage parce que c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me décider à orienter mon avenir vers la musique.

Will fut étonné et enchanté par l'histoire de cet homme. Il paraissait rempli de bonté, altruiste… Des qualités qui se faisaient rares chez la majorité des gens.

- Je dois dire qu'on a eu notre lot d'obstacles et de problèmes. Mais mes élèves et moi n'avons jamais baissé les bras.

- C'est une bonne chose. Commenta-t-il dans un hochement de tête respectueux.

- De quoi vous parliez ?

Allie qui revenait tout juste, déposa le breuvage sur le comptoir tout en attendant sa réponse.

- Ce cher William nous contait à quel point il était fier de sa chorale… Lâcha gaiment la jeune Lisa en déposant casuellement son coude sur l'épaule d'Allie.

- Il vous a dis aussi quel chanteur incroyable il était ?

Tous les yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur lui. Et chacun d'eux disais une même chose.

- Ah oui ? Lança Lisa très intrigué.

- Puisse qu'on est dans un karaoké concert, peut-être qu'on peut oser te demander une petite démo ? Déclara Marshall le sourire malin et franchement curieux.

C'était vrai que les quatre personnes que se tenaient devant lui travaillaient tous dans le milieu de la musique. Forcément, à peu près tout ce qui s'en rapportait devait un minimum les intéresser.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- William ?!

Il reconnut cette voix qui interrompit les demandes des autres. L'oncle de Rachel l'avait finalement repéré malgré qu'il ait été plus ou moins caché par la carrure robuste de Luis.

- Mr… Il eut le droit à une œillade évidente… Je veux dire John, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien et vous ? Vous n'étiez pas venu depuis longtemps !

- Je sais… Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses… _Votre nièce pour être exact_. Pensa-t-il dépité.

- J'imagine ! Rachel m'a dit que vous aviez remporté les Sélections… Féliciations

- Merci.

- Attendez… Qui est Rachel ?

Allie les coupa d'un éclat vivement curieux. Il sentait qu'elle croyait pouvoir récupérer quelques indices sur l'ex-compagne de Will dont elle seul avait eu vent dans son entourage. Et même s'il il s'agissait bien d'elle dont il faisait mention, jamais elle ne pourrait croire, alors qu'elle le connaissait si peu encore, qu'il pouvait décemment entretenir une relation avec une étudiante. De plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de la nièce du propriétaire de ce bar.

C'était trop invraisemblable… Pourtant, il n'y avait pas si longtemps c'était encore vrai et d'actualité.

- Ma nièce. Elle est membre de la chorale qu'il dirige…

De nouveaux clients désirant passer commande furent le signal pour lui de retourner vaquer à son occupation.

- Je vous laisse. Je dois gérer la boîte.

- Et alors sa nièce, elle est douée ? L'interroga simplement Allie alors que le propriétaire s'éloignait.

- C'est la meilleure de tous.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait répondu du tac-o-tac. Il se reprit alors rapidement et rajouta :

- Je veux dire… elle fait partie de ces gens qui ont ça dans le sang.

Ils acquiescèrent comprenant parfaitement ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Car ces personnes là étaient souvent les plus enviés, aimé et détesté.

[…]

- Allez, juste une chanson ! Celle que tu voudras. On fera pas les difficiles. Clama Lisa totalement enjoué.

Tous les cinq avaient fini au premier étage autour d'une table. Il était un tout petit plus de vingt et une heure et le bar se remplissait déjà. Autour d'eux, les gens s'amassaient rapidement autour des tables quand depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes, les premiers volontaires avaient déjà interprété leur chanson au karaoké. Pour trois d'entre eux – Allie et Luis conducteur désigné se devait de rester assez sobre – l'alcool commençait à faire ressentir certains de ses effets de vives impulsions.

- S'il te plaît Will… Marshall finit son verre d'un trait et ponctua… Y'a personne ici qui te jugera. Encore moins si Allie a dit vrai sur tes qualités de chanteurs.

- Croyez-moi ça vaut le détour ! Surenchérit Allie le ton amusé néanmoins sincère.

Oh et puis flûte ! Au temps se jeter à l'eau. Ça lui ferait surement le plus grand bien. En plus, il savait déjà ce qu'il souhaitait interpréter. Pas l'une de ses compositions mais une chanson qui lui trottait depuis quelques temps dans la tête.

- Très bien. Je monte sur scène dès qu'elle – il pointa la femme en train de jouer sur l'estrade – a fini son morceau.

Une minute plus tard, elle laissait sa place. Le présentateur, qui encourageait les gens à avoir le courage de venir prendre le micro pour interpréter un chant, recommença son jeu. Toutefois l'attente fut courte tandis que Will se levait sous les applaudissements de quelques personnes de la salle et les sifflements acclamant de ses compagnons de soirées.

Will s'avança et murmura à l'autre qu'il n'avait besoin que d'une guitare. On lui tendit ainsi qu'un tabouret sur lequel il s'installa bien face au micro.

Le silence tomba dans la salle. Lorsque quelqu'un montait sur scène et décidait de jouer lui-même la mélodie de la musique, les gens s'attendaient tout de suite à un numéro plus captivant.

Will souffla doucement dans le micro et entama doucement les premiers accords à la guitare.

[Trading Yesterday – She's the sunlight (MTT version)]

**If all the flowers faded away  
And if all the storm clouds decided to stay  
Then you would find me  
Each hour the same  
She is tomorrow and I am today**

_Si toute les fleurs s'effaçaient  
Et que les orages décidaient de rester  
Alors tu me retrouverais dans toutes heures identique  
Elle est demain et je suis aujourd'hui_

…_  
_Entraîné par la mélodie, le cœur l'emporta sur le reste. Il ne voyait qu'à peine les gens de la salle. C'était pour lui – et pour elle – qu'il jouait cet air ce soir.

…_  
_**'Cause if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong  
She is the sunlight and the sun is gone  
**_Et si ce qui est bien est de partir je préférerai avoir tort  
Elle est la lumière du soleil et le soleil est parti_

**If loving her is a heartache for me  
And if holding her means that I have to bleed  
**_Si l'aimer est un mal de tête pour moi  
Et si la prendre dans mes bras signifie que je dois saigner_

…

Il maintient la note alors qu'il les aperçut arriver un à un. Neuf de ces treize élèves ainsi que Blaine Anderson, capitaine des warblers. Mais plus spécialement, parmi eux tous, il la vit « elle ». Et sa voix trembla légèrement le temps d'une seconde.

…

**Then I am the martyr and love is to blame  
She is the healing and I am the pain**

_Alors je suis le martyr et l'amour est coupable  
Elle est le remède et je suis la douleur_

…

Il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par l'entrée et l'effarement de ses élèves. Il fit totalement abstraction de ces détails notables.

…

**She lives in a daydream  
Where I don't belong**

**She is the sunlight and the sun is gone**

_Elle vit dans un rêve éveiller _

_où je n'ai pas ma place  
Elle est la lumière du soleil et le soleil est parti_

…

Il la contempla fugacement alors qu'il prononçait le dernier vers. Cette situation était irréelle.**  
**_…  
_**And it will take this life of regret  
For my heart to learn to forget  
Tomorrow will be as it always has been  
And I will fall to her again  
For I know I've come too close**

_Et ça va rendre cette vie pleine de regret  
Pour mon cœur d'apprendre à oublier  
Demain ça sera comme ça l'a toujours été  
Et je vais tomber sur elle encore  
Pour ce que je sais, je suis devenue trop proche_

…

Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir l'occasion de lui proclamer ce cantique. Et il savait, pour toutes les fois où ses prunelles passaient sur son visage qu'elle était aussi surprise que lui de se voir ici ce soir. Mais surtout, qu'elle était ardemment troublée par l'émotion de son interprétation et la portée des paroles de cette chanson.

…  
**'Cause if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong  
She is the sunlight and the sun is gone**

_Si ce qui est bien est de partir, je préfère avoir tort  
Elle est la lumière du soleil et le soleil est parti  
_

**Laladada  
Laladada  
Laladada  
…**

Dans toute la salle résonnèrent en chœur les voix de ses élèves qui suivirent harmonieusement la sienne. Déjà pleinement sous le charme, les visages du public extatiques virevoltèrent vers ces étudiants postés près des escaliers, au fond de la salle… Même Sam psalmodiait avec le reste de la troupe**  
**Rachel, elle, ne fredonnait pas.

…  
**She is the sunlight and the sun is gone****  
**_Elle est la lumière du soleil et le soleil est parti_

…_  
_Les voix de ses élèves se turent. Et Will entama une dernière fois, seul, cette phrase qui résumait tout pour lui. Alors pour qu'elle n'ait aucun doute, il l'observa une seconde de plus. Suffisamment pour voir une larme roulé sur sa joue.

…

**She is the sunlight and the sun is gone****  
**_Elle est la lumière du soleil et le soleil est parti_

Lorsque les notes de la guitare s'éloignèrent définitivement dans les recoins de la pièce, tout le monde se leva de son siège pour applaudir Will ainsi que le groupe qui avait improvisé avec celui qui était leur professeur.

Mais Rachel n'avait pas pu suivre ses camarades. Elle était trop chamboulée. Elle suffoquait, son cœur battait à toute rompre. Elle n'applaudissait que par réflexe afin de faire bonne figure. Elle ne prit conscience qu'elle avait laissée couler une larme que lorsque celle-ci glissa désagréablement dans son cou.

La jeune fille l'effaça d'un rapide coup de main, se pinçant fort la peau pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'un rêve. Ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. Parce que ça en avait tout l'air.

Des paroles qui en disaient trop. Un désarroi profond sur chaque syllabes qui c'était glisser des lèvres de Will.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas rechuter maintenant. Ça aurait été si lourd à supporter. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face aux débordements qui s'apprêtaient à exploser… Elle le sentait, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Les esprits se calmèrent alors qu'une autre personne montait sur scène. Will vint alors dans leur direction, s'approchant dangereusement… Trop près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse le supporter.

Par instinct, elle préféra se reculer discrètement tandis que le groupe s'avançait de quelques pas jusqu'à lui.

Son mouvement de recul provoqua un éclat dans les yeux de Will qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force d'encaisser. Elle baissa les siens restant derrière chacun de ses camarades mais s'apercevant étrangement que Sam n'était qu'à un pas devant elle.

Il était pourtant tout devant à ses côtés au départ ?

L'ensemble de ses camarades discuta en un brouhaha joyeux qu'ils avaient tous appris à maîtriser pour se faire entendre.

Soudain, un groupe de quatre individus qui arrivèrent dans le dos de Will attira finalement de nouveau l'attention de Rachel sur son ancien amant. Deux hommes, deux très belles femmes… Même sa jalousie serait mise à rude épreuve ce soir !

Elle voulait exploser. Hurler au visage de Will à quel point elle était en colère ! A quel point l'épisode de ce soir n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il lui fallait en ce moment… Elle savait qu'il n'avait rien prévu, qu'il était lui aussi victime des circonstances. Néanmoins la rage contenu depuis un mois faisait surface et elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser d'un claquement de doigts.

- Alors c'est vous les étudiants de William ?

Tout le monde resta circonspect mais toutefois amusé par les deux jeunes femmes qui s'appuyèrent nonchalamment contre les épaules de Will tout en proférant ces paroles.

Elle vit aux plis de son front que Will était assez embarrassé. Personne ne le voyait mais elle le connaissait par cœur dorénavant et sous toutes les coutures. C'était une chose que tous deux partageaient.

Et alors que son sang bouillonnait en elle, une main vint sereinement enlacer la sienne pendant que tous les autres faisaient chaleureusement connaissance avec les nouveaux venus. Sam lui tournait encore le dos pourtant son bras était tendu derrière lui et était venu lui apporter du réconfort.

Il devinait aisément son état d'esprit, les situations capables de la blesser… Spécialement lorsqu'on savait qu'il connaissait _leur_ secret.

Elle ne retint pas les noms des deux hommes mais garda bien en tête ceux de Lisa et d'Allie. D'ailleurs quand la première s'était déjà écartée de Will, l'autre restait plus ou moins très proche de lui.

Voyait-il cette femme ?

D'ailleurs à cet instant, dans toute son introspection nébuleuses, la voix de Santana, impérieuse, demanda à leur professeur devant l'ensemble du groupe :

- Alors Mr Schuester ? Soyez honnête ! Pour qui elle était cette chanson ?

Rachel retint son souffle et sentit ses joues rosir bien malgré elle. Tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de Will qui ria tout à fait détendu puis lâcha :

- Je ne devrais pas avoir à répondre de ça à mes élèves.

- C'est pas comme si on était en cours, non ? Lança Puck.

- C'est Mlle Pillsbury, n'est ce pas ? Ajouta Kurt attirant l'attention rageuse de Rachel sur Allie qui jeta un regard plein de curiosité sur Will.

- Désolé mais je ne dirais rien. Sourit-il face à la déception de tous qui voulaient en savoir plus.

Mais pour Rachel s'en était trop. Il fallait qu'elle s'aère et vite !

Sous le brouhaha de la salle, de tous les gens, de la musique, de ses amis… elle lâcha la main de Sam qui ne se retourna pas et s'esquiva furtivement vers le petit couloir sur sa gauche qui conduisait aux toilettes. Dans la pénombre du passage, elle se repéra facilement et s'attacha à ouvrir la porte face au cabinet. Elle sortit le passe-partout du bar que son oncle lui avait donné deux ans auparavant. Elle l'introduit dans la serrure et une fois la porte ouverte, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce puis la referma maladroitement. La pièce n'était qu'un autre escalier qui menait directement au toit.

La jeune fille grimpa les marches telles une dératée puis ouvrit brutalement la porte d'un coup sec. Enfin à l'extérieur, loin de la scène infernale qu'elle venait de quitter, elle apprécia le vent qui fouetta sa peau et l'air glacial qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons.

Elle enrageait, souffrait tant à cette seconde.

Elle détestait vraiment ces fâcheuses coïncidences si nombreuses dans les petites villes. Elle le voyait toute la semaine et n'avait que les week-ends pour dépasser la douleur de le côtoyer ainsi, presque tous les jours.

Elle marcha jusqu'en bordure du toit et s'arrêta les prunelles vissées au ciel. La colère qu'elle ressentait se mua en tristesse alors qu'elle se rendait compte que Will paraissait réussir à avancer dans sa vie, avec un certain succès qu'elle lui enviait. Jamais il ne lui avait mentionné les personnes qu'elle avait aperçues quelques minutes plus tôt et dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'était décidé à faire de nouvelles rencontres afin de poursuivre à sa façon le quotidien de sa vie.

Avec cette chanson, qu'elle n'était certainement pas supposée entendre, il avouait à quel point elle avait compté pour lui. À quel point il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait vécu. A travers ces coups d'œil furtifs, l'émotion de ses traits et de sa voix, elle ne pouvait qu'en être convaincu. Mais comment ne pas se demander si son choix d'interpréter ce chant n'était pas à ses yeux comme le dernier au revoir qu'il lui faisait, qu'elle ait été présente ou pas…

Ou était-ce une autre façon de dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle, qu'il espérait simplement retrouver ce qu'ils avaient.

Dans les deux cas, Rachel ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle était passée à autre choses comme lui pouvait l'avoir fait ou lui prouver qu'elle avait avancé afin de détruire les derniers espoirs qu'il lui restait.

Il allait la rejoindre ici, c'était certain ! Elle savait qu'il l'avait vu s'esquiver. Et tout comme pour Sam, elle lui avait déjà mentionné le toit du bar où elle aimait se réfugier lorsque le temps le permettait.

Elle ignorait combien de minutes s'était écoulé quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta à ses côtés, tout contre son épaule. Leurs regards se perdaient au-delà du ciel et du scintillement des étoiles au dessus de leur tête.

Elle l'observa de biais. Il le repéra. Elle lui demanda :

- Sam, tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Et en guise de réponse, il lui tint la main…

* * *

Les deux groupes avaient décidé de s'installer tous en sembles. Autour de trois tables, ils étaient plus que serrés les uns aux autres. Cela dit l'ambiance était à la décontraction et à la rigolade.

Et Will qui faisait semblant d'être entraîner par la fervente atmosphère ne pouvait se concentrer que sur une seule chose.

Dix-sept minutes. Depuis dix-sept minutes il l'avait vu disparaître dans le petit corridor.

Quant à Sam il était parti la rejoindre depuis onze autres déjà. Ce garçon était vraiment capable de tout pour elle. Malgré ce qu'il savait, tous les jours en classe, il le voyait continuer à prendre soin d'elle. Elément qui manquait énormément à Will ces derniers temps.

Il savait où ils se trouvaient et mourrait d'envie d'aller parler avec Rachel. Depuis deux semaines, les seuls mots qu'ils avaient échangés étaient en rapports au cours et il souhaitait vraiment obtenir autre choses. Savoir comment elle allait, si elle tenait le coup. Dans quel état d'esprit cette situation l'avait mise…

Ces questions auraient probablement ravivé quelque chose qui devait rester enfermer dans un coin de son cœur. Mais la tentation était trop forte.

Déterminé, il se leva de sa chaise et se fit difficilement un chemin derrière les chaises des autres.

- Où est-ce que tu vas Will ? Demanda Allie gentiment, couvert par les voix des autres qui ne faisaient pas attention à lui.

- Prendre un autre verre. Je reviens.

Il rejoint rapidement l'escalier, le descendit et eu la chance d'être rapidement servi. Lorsqu'il remonta, il jeta un œil vers leurs tables et alors que personne ne semblait l'avoir vu remonter, il s'engouffra dans l'embrasure par laquelle Sam et Rachel avaient disparu.

Comme il l'avait deviné lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte qui menait au toit, celle-ci n'était plus fermée à clés. Elle claqua fortement derrière lui tandis qu'il gravit doucement les escaliers, le cœur tambourinant énergiquement dans sa poitrine.

Par quoi allait-il commencé ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Avec Sam pas loin, quel genre de situation pouvait-il espérer ?

Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Inspira profondément comme pour se donner de l'assurance.

Sa main s'apposa sur la poignée qu'il abaissa mollement, quelque peu tremblant. Les gonds s'ouvrirent sur lui quand, soudainement, tout autour de lui sembla marcher au ralenti. Il savait ses yeux exorbités par le choc, son front et sa mâchoire crispés par la fureur et son corps figé dans l'espace temps. Comme dans un film, il pouvait s'accrocher à chaque détail du spectacle sous yeux. Un spectacle bien trop dur à supporter.

D'un baiser que les deux adolescents partageaient… D'un baiser qu'il interrompait… D'un baiser qui scellait toutes les dernières portes de ses espérances…

Il lâcha le verre, tint dans une main, qui s'explosa en un lourd fracas sur le sol. Deux secondes s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait ouvert cette porte mais tout lui avait parut beaucoup plus long. Les regards profondément choqués des deux jeunes gens tombèrent finalement sur son faciès qui devait exprimer plus d'amertume qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle ne lui devait rien. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi trahi ?

Il observa chaque fragment de ce que le visage de Rachel disait. Chagrin, compassion, fermeté, remords…

Tant d'expressions qui ne signifiaient qu'une chose… Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui désormais.

Tel un pantin, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre les trois individus, Will fit demi-tour le cœur plein de regrets, d'animosité et de dépit. Sa chance était passée. Il n'avait plus sa place auprès d'elle à présent. Elle avait fait son choix.

[…]

Deux heures plus tard, Allie l'avait reconduit jusqu'à chez lui. Pendant tout ce temps il avait dû faire bonne figure, sourire aux paroles et blagues des autres, tout en supportant la présence de Sam et Rachel qui étaient revenus tels de simples amis quelques minutes après son retour,

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Perdu dans la contemplation d'un point invisible, il tourna la tête vers Allie, l'esprit assez embrumé.

- Bien sur.

- Arrête ! Claqua-t-elle. Du moment où tu es allé te chercher un verre, tu n'étais plus du tout pareil.

- Des gens l'ont remarqué ?

- Non… Tu joues plutôt bien la comédie. Lui sourit-elle affablement. Disons que j'ai suffisamment côtoyé de gens malheureux dans ma vie pour m'apercevoir quand quelqu'un n'est pas bien.

Il soupira dans un sourire triste, les yeux bas puis lâcha :

- Tu devrais m'en parler un jour… Il l'observa puis rajouta. Lors d'un vrai rencard.

- Tu sais je ne tiens pas à être le prix de consolation de qui que se soit… Alors si tu…

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je pense simplement que l'on pourrait passer un bon moment ensemble. J'ai envie d'essayer.

- Alors c'est entendu. Approuva-t-elle touchée par sa franchise et certainement par l'amertume de ses traits.

- Je t'appellerai dans la semaine pour qu'on s'organise ça.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, s'approcha de lui pour déposer une bise sur sa joue et termina bienveillante :

- Prend bien soin de toi Will.

- Comme toujours !

Il quitta définitivement son véhicule et partit rapidement s'enfermer chez lui. Une fois la porte close, il s'effondra contre celle-ci, agrippa férocement sa tête entre ses mains tandis que sa respiration ne cessait de se faire plus saccadée au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

Alors, n'ayant qu'une seule idée pour ne pas se laisser totalement dépassé par ses émotions, ce soir là encore il ne put lâcher sa guitare avant trois heures du matin. Il avait été plus que nécessaire d'évacuer les bouleversements de cette nuit. Même si pour ça, entre deux mélodies, il s'était encore abandonner à quelques larmes et gémissements d'une douleur infiniment cuisante.

Fin de chapitre

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 24 !**

**J'ignore ce que vous en avez pensez mais n'hésitez pas à m'en faire pas. Je mords pas et réponds toujours :)**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous serez présent pour le prochain chapitre**

**PS : Pour toutes personnes qui se demanderaient où est passé Sue, elle ne devrait plus trop tarder à revenir :) Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que beaucoup de bouleversement vont arriver lors des deux prochains chapitres. Je vous demande juste un peu de patience. **

**A bientôt j'espère ! ( On va pas se répéter... Et puis pourquoi pas... Sachez que ce n'est pas de vous dont il est question mais bien de moi )**


	25. Avancer n'est pas chose aisée

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Après un peu plus d'un mois, je suis de retour pour la suite de cette histoire. Je sais que l'attente est longue et frustrante mais j'essaie de compenser avec la longueur des chapitres. Bref, el se passe un tas de chose dans ce chapitre et j'espère ne pas vous perdre en route ;)**

**C'est toujours un véritable plaisir d'écrire cette histoire. De faire vivre ces personnages que j'aime bien martyriser en ce moment, je l'avoue :)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Lolo : Comme tu as pu le voir nos deux tourteraux souffre beaucoup de leur séparation et ce n'est pas fini... En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elles me font toujours très plaisir.**

**Saragrisom : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis ravi que mon style et mon histoire te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que la suite te séduira aussi :)**

**Marion : Je vais d'abord commencé par te dire sincèrement merci pour m'avoir déposé de tels review jusqu'ici. La dernière était incroyable et j'en ai beaucoup rit d'ailleurs. Je m'excuse si j'ai blessé ton petit coeur mais je suis pleinement satisfaite que ça t'ait autant touché. J'espère qu'il reste des cheveux sur ton crâne parce que la suite devrait probablement provoquer quelques crises encore ;) Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre je dirais entre 7 et 10. J'espère que ça te conviens ? J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.**

**D'avance je m'excuses pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de tapes. A force de s'assurer que les phrases sont bien construites j'en oublie de bien regarder les fautes. Désolé :S**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

Rachel errait dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à son casier pour aller y déposer ses bouquins. La semaine de cours venait tout juste de commencer et elle s'apprêtait à retrouver Sam pour aller manger à l'extérieur de l'école.

Sam, qui depuis ce fameux soir au Mulligans, où Will les avaient surpris, était devenu aux yeux de tous à présent son petit-ami. Ils avaient fait passer naturellement la nouvelle trois semaines auparavant, le jour de la journée Marthin Luther King. Ce jour-là, ils étaient venus ensemble main dans la main, l'était resté à certains moment de l'après-mdi et avait même échangé un simple touché de lèvre à la fin de celle-ci devant l'ensemble de la chorale. D'ailleurs, elle s'était assuré que Will n'en loupe pas une miette. Si bien qu'après ce fugace baiser qu'elle avait donné à Sam, elle avait vu apparaître la peine dans ses yeux, la colère dans ses tremblements, la compréhension sur ses traits.

Et cette dernière chose, c'était tout ce dont Rachel désirait. S'il acceptait qu'elle avance, il le ferait aussi. Elle sourit tristement à ce constat mais néanmoins satisfaite car tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il retrouve le bonheur. Il le fallait…

En tout cas, sa nouvelle relation avec Sam n'avait surpris personne. Deux ou trois membres, Kurt le premier, étaient même venus leur dire que ce n'étaient vraiment pas trop tôt. Même Finn avait été réellement ravi pour elle. Au bout du compte, tout le monde avait semblé heureux pour eux et les choses s'étaient rapidement calmées. Ils s'affichaient rarement au lycée et les seuls fois où il le faisait, ils s'assuraient que Will soit dans les parages. Aucuns doutes ne devaient subsister dans l'esprit de ce dernier.

Bon sang, si tout ce beau petit monde savait…

Rachel finit de déposer ses affaires et rejoint finalement l'entrée du lycée. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps l'arrivé du blond. Ils se sourirent avant que le garçon ne vienne déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Où est-ce que tu veux aller déjeuner ?

[…]

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, repus de leur déjeuner à l''Applebees, ils revinrent au lycée pour leur cours de chorale. Ils arrivèrent dans la classe où les élèves et leur professeur étaient déjà presque tous rassemblés. Ils se tinrent par la main à leur entrée et s'installèrent côte à côte sur des chaises vacantes. Ils discutèrent plaisamment entouré par Mike, Tina et Mercedes. Kurt assis sur la droite de Rachel était obnubilé par les messages qu'il échangeait certainement avec Blaine et ne prenait pas part à leur conversation.

Quand les derniers retardataires finirent par se montrer, Mr Schue commença par les coutumes du lundi en les saluant et en leur proposant un nouveau thème pour la semaine. D'un feutre en main, il partit inscrire les mots « Rock and Roll » au tableau qui provoquèrent plusieurs emportements de joies majoritairement du côté des garçons de la salle. Sam semblait lui aussi tout aussi ravi. Will finit alors par se retourner vers eux en déclarant en un long discours empli de sagesse et d'engouement :

- Comme vous le savez tous le Rock & Roll a imposé son empreinte à la fin des années quarante et continu d'inspirer des millions de personnes et de nouveaux artistes à travers le monde. Je vais demander à chacun d'entre vous par d'interpréter, par groupe de trois maximums, une chanson d'artistes qui ont reprit la tendance du genre ou qui en ont été les précurseurs tels que Little Richard, Chuck Berry, Led Zepplin et tant d'autres encore. Nous allons aussi travailler sur un morceau en groupe que l'on interprétera peut-être lors des régionales. En tout cas, j'aimerai que cette semaine vous vous mettiez réellement dans l'esprit du Rock. Je voudrais que vous vous lâchiez complètement, que vous découvriez en vous cette volonté de monter sur scène, de se mettre à nu, de s'offrir entièrement à son public dans une parfaite communion. Car c'est ce que doit être le Rock. Il doit vous permettre de vous sentir libre de toutes les contraintes personnelles et sociétaires.

Will avait vraiment la manière pour trouver les mots justes

- Une dernière chose aussi… J'ai préparé ça toute la semaine dernière et j'ai réussit à convaincre le principal de me laisser vous emmener tous au musée « Rock and Roll Hall of Fame » à Cleveland, ce vendredi.

Les vociférations de ravissement ne se firent pas attendre. Et parmi tout cet engouement, la question de Mercedes attira toute les oreilles :

- Et c'est pour toute la journée, je suppose ?

- Oui. Cleveland n'étant pas la porte à côté non plus, une journée sera nécessaire. Depuis l'année dernière j'avais pensé vous y emmener mais l'opportunité ne s'est présentée que récemment.

Une journée de cour en moins. La visite d'un des plus célèbres musée de musicologie référencé dans le monde. Tout cela accompagnée seulement de ses camarades de la chorale… Il fallait l'avouer, Will ne lésinait jamais quand il s'agissait de leur faire plaisir.

Partagé son intimité avait plusieurs fois montré à Rachel à quel point il prenait très au sérieux de trouver des idées intéressantes pour l'ensemble de ses élèves, à quel point il y mettait tout son cœur, à quel point…

Elle s'arrêta là. Continuer n'aurait engrené que plus de peine.

Le cours commença définitivement pendant que Will faisait partager à ses élèves plusieurs partitions de chansons du thème de la semaine. Et immédiatement, ils se mirent tous à la tâche, se regroupant en petit groupe afin d'avoir l'avis des autres qui étaient toujours bon à prendre.

Entourés par Sam, Finn et Dave qui avaient convenus de jouer ensemble et savaient déjà ce qu'ils joueraient, comment ils le présenteraient, Kurt et Rachel avaient du mal à arrêter leur choix. Le rock n'était pas leur domaine de prédilection et ils comptaient tous deux sur les garçons pour les aider à trouver quelque chose. Ironiquement, les situations étaient inversées pour cette semaine. La jeune femme qui avait toujours une multitude d'idée dès qu'un thème était proposé, était assez larguée dans ce milieu.

À la fin du cours, la brune n'était pas plus avancée. Elle ignorait encore ce qu'elle pourrait interpréter, contrairement à Kurt dont l'une des idées communes de Finn et David lui avait parfaitement convenu, On lui avait fait mille et une propositions, toutes sensiblement différentes. Pourtant rien ne lui avait convenu. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle voulait mais mettrait tout en œuvre pour le trouver.

L'un après l'autre, sur les salutations de Will, ils quittaient la pièce. Comme d'usuel dorénavant, Rachel se hâta bien de quitter rapidement les lieux, fuyant un maximum sa présence. Ce qu'elle supportait tous les jours étaient suffisant elle se gardait bien d'endurer ce calvaire plus longtemps.

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, alors qu'elle passait devant lui aux côté de Sam qui tenait de nouveau sa main dans la sienne, elle ne put réfréner un coup d'œil sur son visage et tomba illico sur le regard de Will. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde. Une seconde où pour la première fois depuis la soirée passée au Mulligans, son regard s'égara dans le sien comme autrefois, retrouvant une infime apparence de leur intimité. Elle s'interdisait tenacement de faire une chose pareille. Mais c'était trop tard.

Ce fut un instant qui s'effaça dans le temps alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le couloir se remémorant subitement de cette petite fille rencontrée à l'hôpital, le jour de la MLK. Cette enfant qu'il lui avait fait changer drastiquement d'attitude.

_Flashback_

_Tout c'était merveilleusement bien passé. Ils avaient été accueillis chaleureusement par le personnel du service pédiatrie ainsi que par chacun des enfants. Ils avaient chantés les deux morceaux prévus dans la salle de repos. Ils n'avaient pas faits les choses en grand préservant un côté plus intimiste qui avait plu à tout le monde. Les enfants avaient énormément apprécié leur numéro et leur avaient même réclamé une autre chanson qu'ils avaient immédiatement accepté de jouer._

_Après ça, chaque élève était parti prendre un goûter installé sur un buffet et passer un peu de son temps avec ces jeunes patients. Comme Will leur avait dit, certain était extrêmement fragile, squelettiques et semblaient supporter cet état depuis longtemps. _

_Mais aujourd'hui, leur mission à eux tous était d'essayer d'amener un peu de réconfort, de joie et de bien être dans leur quotidien difficile. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait._

_Les mains jointes à celle de Sam, les deux s'étaient mêlés à tout ce beau petit monde, avaient rit et plaisanté avec plusieurs enfants. _

_Et alors que Rachel finit le cookie qu'elle tenait en main, s'étant mis un peu à l'écart, elle tourna la tête à la recherche de Sam. Il s'était éclipsé à l'autre bout de la table, apprenant le tour de la pièce à l'un des jeunes garçons. Et derrière lui, elle vit son professeur par la suite, discutant près de l'entrée de la pièce avec un aide soignant. Elle s'adossa contre le mur derrière elle et l'observa à sa guise regardant par moment autour d'elle afin de ne pas être repérée._

_- Ton petit-ami est vraiment mignon !_

_Surprise, Rachel virevolta dans un sursaut son faciès un peu plus bas sur sa droite pour apercevoir une petite fille installé sur son côté. Le sourire rayonnant et la lumière de vie au fond des émeraude de ses prunelles contrastaient tant avec sa peau sèche et pâle, son crâne rasé et son visage émacié. En un coup d'œil, Rachel devina que cette jeune fille d'environ onze douze ans avait grandi dans l'adversité et semblait affronté bravement la vie. Contrairement à certains des autres enfants déjà profondément marqués, elle présentait une image pétillante, voir même épanouie. _

_- Merci. S'exprima Rachel souriante. Je ne manquerais pas de lui dire. Même s'il est déjà au courant je crois._

_- Tu l'aimes ?_

_La jeune femme fut soufflée par la question abrupte. Avec hardiesse, dans une sorte de demi-vérité, elle lâcha assez mystérieuse :_

_- Dans un certain sens… oui, on peut dire ça. Il fait beaucoup pour moi._

_Elle sourit en coin, attendrit alors qu'elle observait le blond s'amuser avec un petit garçon comme il pouvait le faire avec son petit-frère._

_- Pourtant tu sembles obnubilé par quelqu'un d'autre. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. _

_Rachel, la mâchoire tombante et les traits crispés, fixa de nouveau la petite fille totalement hébété._

_- C'est assez évident. Rajouta l'enfant._

_- De qui tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle craignant tant sa réponse._

_- Ton prof qui d'autre ! _

_Immédiatement, par réflexe, Rachel plaqua hâtivement sa main sur sa bouche puis la retira prestement se rendant compte de l'étrangeté de son action. Heureusement, personne n'avaient semblé les remarquer. Son regard retomba sur la gamine qui semblait carrément s'amuser de l'attitude de la brune._

_- Co… Comment ?_

_- On ne va pas se mentir, ton prof est vraiment canon. Il a ce côté Justin Timberlake que j'adore ! Forcément j'ai commencé à le… _

_- Justin Timberlake ?!_

_Et alors qu'elle l'interrompait et regardait de nouveau Will sous un œil nouveau, elle souffla successivement :_

_- Oh bon sang ! C'est vrai ! _

_La petite fille à ses côtés s'esclaffa d'un rire radieux. _

_Le son la ramena sur terre._

_Comment Rachel pouvait se laisser distraire par un tel élément quand la gamine à côté d'elle avait remarqué quelques choses qu'ils avaient réussi à cacher de –presque- tout le monde. Il n'était même plus ensemble de surcroît. _

_Bon Dieu ! Etaient-ils si transparent maintenant qu'ils avaient rompus ? A bien y réfléchir ça paraissait logique qu'il puisse être plus facilement repérable. Avant ils n'essayaient pas constamment de se scruter afin d'obtenir la seule chose qui leur restait. Quelques coups d'œil… Et rien d'autres. _

_Avant, ils existaient._

_- Tu ne diras rien, hein ?_

_Rachel savait que l'enfant était suffisamment intelligente pour saisir que quelque chose se tramait entre eux et assez maligne pour deviner que ce n'était pas le type d'information qui méritait d'être héler sous tous les toits._

_- Dire quoi ? _

_Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, puis de la main droite, le geste d'une croix sur son cœur, embrassant par la suite le bout de ses doigts et finit par lever légèrement la main en l'air._

_Rachel rit avec la petite fille et au même instant se fit une nouvelle promesse…_

_Fin du flashback_

Elle devait cesser de vouloir récupérer la seul chose qu'il pouvait encore lui donner. La gamine lui avait prouvé qu'il y avait bien trop de risques.

Par conséquent, depuis cet évènement, Rachel n'essayait même plus d'observer Will. Elle évitait toujours d'être dans son axe pendant leurs répétitions. S'éloignait constamment de lui. Ne conversait en sa présence qu'en qu'à de réel nécessité.

Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de faillir. Mais qui aurait pu lui reprocher ?

Ils n'avaient plus rien dorénavant. Elle se sentait aussi démuni qu'un poisson condamné à errer en rond dans un bocal. Cette abstraction passagère de leurs sentiments respectifs était la première qu'ils s'accordaient en plusieurs jours. Et plus les semaines passaient, plus l'absence de Will laissait un goût amère et âcre sur tout son être. La douleur acérée provoquait un état de manque qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combler.

Désormais, elle n'était jamais pleinement satisfaite ou même heureuse. Elle jouissait de beaucoup de moment, avait retrouvé pleinement son rire et sa voix. Seulement son entrain et sa joie de vivre ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'elle expérimentait auparavant.

Malgré tout c'était une battante. Même si elle souffrait plus que de raisons, elle ne pouvait pas se morfondre éternellement. Elle aussi devait reprendre le cours de sa vie et dépasser cet état.

Sam, si gentil et compréhensif, lui en offrait par ailleurs l'opportunité…

Lorsqu'elle verrait de ses yeux que Will était définitivement passé à autre chose, la douleur lui permettrait de renaître de ses cendres… C'était ce qu'elle espérait…

[…]

Bien après la fin des cours, Rachel, qui était rentrée chez elle en compagnie de Sam, flânait avec le garçon sur son lit, tentant inlassablement de trouver une chanson à la jeune femme. Le blond était appuyé et à moitié couché contre le mur de la tête de lit. Elle, était allongée perpendiculairement à lui, la tête couchée sur son ventre, les jambes repliées sur la couette.

- Rachel, j'te jure ! Ça fait une heure qu'on essaie de te trouver un truc. Il n'y a vraiment rien qui t'intéresse dans tout ce qu'on t'a proposé aujourd'hui ?

- Les chansons sont géniales pour une grande majorité mais je ne le sens pas.

Il soupira d'exaspération, les yeux plissés, tout en se grattant la tête nerveusement, arrachant une moue moqueuse à Rachel.

- Tu peux être plus clair ?

- Mon choix doit être dicté par l'instinct et les émotions. C'est comme ça que je le vois.

- Très poétique ! Lâcha-t-il sarcastique.

- Tu voulais savoir. Souffla-t-elle éclatante, le regard rivé au plafond de sa chambre.

Ils rirent une seconde et retrouvèrent leur calme. Elle perçut la main de Sam attraper la sienne qui trônait près de son cœur. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, appréciant simplement d'être avec l'autre. Rachel sentait que le blond allait bientôt l'interroger. Presque tous les jours, après un long silence entre eux, il s'enquérait de la même chose.

- Tu es sûr que la situation te convient encore ? Parce que…

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, resserrant sa prise sur ses doigts et s'exprima, le cœur au bord des lèvres :

- Tout va bien. Je suis bien comme ça, je t'assure.

Sam ne fut pas dupe. Elle le devina aisément. D'ailleurs s'il lui posait si souvent la question c'était bien parce qu'il avait pleinement conscience de sa peine. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de _le_ faire. Alors il n'ajouta rien et s'avança simplement pour embrasser tendrement son front puis retrouva sa place.

- Bon et si on s'y remettait… Qu'est-ce que tu penses des Strokes ? Ils sont l'un des groupes phare des années 2000, pendant le renouveau du rock.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il joue exactement ?

Et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps sans lui trouver quelconque idée.

Plus tard, ils écoutèrent un peu de musique et la laissèrent s'insinuer par vague harmonieuse et constante aux creux de leurs oreilles. La jeune fille, les yeux clos, encore étendus sur la panse de Sam sentait sa tête se soulever mûrement au rythme de la respiration du garçon. Leurs mains jointes se mouvaient de la même façon.

Elle profita entièrement de ces trop rares moments de paix d'esprit.

Enfermé dans leur petite bulle, des coups vigoureux sur la porte firent sursauter les deux jeunes gens. Rachel se releva promptement en position assisse, sur le flan de Sam qui n'esquissa pas un mouvement, gardant la même désinvolture.

- Entrez !

Le visage de Mike apparut dans l'ouverture. Sa bouche se fendit jusqu'à ses oreilles, les yeux illuminés. Depuis qu'elle avait également annoncé à ses parents que Sam et elle s'étaient mis ensemble, la nouvelle n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à son père qui se tenait devant eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a p'pa ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Le dîner sera prêt dans un quart d'heure. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais manger ici ce soir, Sam ? Énonça Mike au prénommé.

- À vrai dire, ce serait avec plaisir. Lâcha Sam, trop ravi par la proposition qui lui était faîte.

- Très bien. Mais tu préviens ta mère, d'accord ? Rajouta-t-il gentiment.

- Pas de problème.

- Je viendrais vous chercher quand ce sera prêt. Finit-il rayonnant.

- Ok… Merci papa.

Puis aussi vite, sur un clin d'œil à sa fille qui l'exaspéra plus qu'autre chose, il quitta sa chambre.

Rachel tourna une œillade inquisitrice à l'encontre du blond, finissant d'envoyer le dit texto à sa mère, qui finit par demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu m'as l'air bien trop content de rester plus longtemps ici…

- Je ne rêve que de passer plus de temps avec ma petite-amie. Il ironisa parfaitement les derniers mots.

- Sérieusement ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ?

Il se referma comme une huître dans l'instant. Les lèvres légèrement pincées, le front plissé et les sourcils arqués… De toute évidence, quelque chose le tracassait.

- Allez ! Crache le morceau. Lui ordonna-t-elle posément alors qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas la regarder.

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui parler de la sorte. Elle savait que cette parade lui ouvrait toujours les portes des émotions du garçon.

- Je me suis engueulé avec ma mère. C'est tout…

- Pourquoi ?

- À ton avis ?

Il la scruta finalement, ses orbes lançant des éclairs et ses pommettes frissonnant sous la colère. Et cette hargne précise, elle savait à qui il la dédiait.

- Je vois… Et c'était à quel propos cette dispute ?

Il se mura un peu plus si bien que Rachel flaira facilement un problème épineux dans la vie de Sam.

- Si tu veux je n'émettrai pas un son et j'écouterai simplement.

Il grinça des dents dans un sourire carnassier puis finit par déballer son sac :

- Elle veut qu'elle, mon père et moi on aille voir un psy ou je ne sais quoi pour parler des évènements avant le départ de mon père. Qu'il est tant de combler les réponses qu'il me manque, soi-disant…

Aussitôt, Rachel pensa à ce fameux trou noir (cf chap 19). Elle ne dit rien comme promis et le laissa poursuivre sachant qu'il avait encore besoin de parler, ou plutôt de déblatérer le fond de sa pensée lorsqu'elle sentit le ton de sa voix graduellement monter sous sa tirade :

- Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Qu'elle veuille lui redonner sa chance et souffrir à nouveau, c'est son problème. Pas le mien !

Il serra les poings, blanchissant ses jointures. Sa mâchoire contractée était preuve qu'il tentait de tempérer la puissance de sa voix.

- Putain ! Mais quelles foutues réponses ils veulent m'apporter ?!

Les mots tremblants qui semblaient être contenus depuis bien longtemps déclenchèrent une sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit de Rachel.

C'était de ça dont il était question. Sa crainte de faire la lumière sur ce qui avait poussé son père à agir de la sorte, sur la peur des révélations de ce soir fatidique.

Pourquoi avait-il si peur de connaître la vérité ?

- Pourquoi tu as si peur de connaître la vérité ?

Elle n'avait pu retenir sa pensée. Cette question primordiale méritait d'être proclamée.

Elle eu un effet étrange sur Sam, qui resta perdu, égaré dans les souvenirs flous de son passé.

- Si j'ai oublié certains éléments de ce fameux soir, c'est bien parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je voulais à tout prix ne pas me rappeler. Il y a ce sentiment bizarre en moi… Et il me dit que… que j'ai mal agit.

Il murmura sur le ton de la confession, la voix entrecoupée par l'émotion, les sillons de son visage peint de doléances.

Dès lors, Rachel s'allongea à ses côtés cette fois-ci. Elle s'orienta vers son flan puis attrapa son épaule pour qu'il face de même. Le regard l'un dans l'autre, ils se savaient partager d'une tristesse semblable dans l'implacabilité corrosive qu'elle imposait sur leur vie.

Alors, doucement, comme le soir de Thanksgiving lorsqu'il s'était confié à elle… Dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle l'avait fait… Pour les mêmes raisons qu'antérieurement… elle vint délicatement épouser sa bouche avec ses lèvres. Il répondit tendrement au baiser chaleureux et rassurant de Rachel. Il y avait tant d'affection entre eux. Ce court prélude passa et ils s'écartèrent légèrement, coupant ce doux touché qui leur avait donné du baume au cœur.

- Merci. Souffla Sam comme guéri.

- Merci à toi. Pour tout ce que tu _fais_.

Ils apposèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, fermèrent leurs paupières et Rachel bénissait le sort de lui avoir permis de préserver Sam dans son existence.

* * *

Sa vie professionnelle n'aurait pu mieux aller. Sa vie personnelle… c'était une autre histoire. Un sujet sur lequel il n'aimait pas trop s'aventurer. Même s'il avait commencé à ressortir et à entretenir les prémices d'une relation stable avec Allie, il évitait de réfléchir trop à ce qu'il mettait en route. Il se laisser porter il n'avait pas le cœur de donner un nom aux choses pour le moment.

Installé autour d'une des tables de la salle des professeurs, il terminait la correction de la copie d'un des élèves d'une de ses classes quand Shannon vint s'asseoir sur une chaise de l'autre côté du meuble.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu travailles trop dur.

- Je sais. C'est devenu une tare chez moi. Répondit-il amusé à la réplique caustique du coach.

Cela dit, c'était vrai que depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait dû chercher tous les moyens possibles pour tromper ses réflexions. Ses obligations liées au boulot avaient pris une place prédominante de ses journées. Tout comme ses compositions de chansons… Et par conséquent ses rencontres fréquentes avec Allie.

Il aurait utilisé n'importe quels stratagèmes pour oublier la douleur de voir quotidiennement Rachel en couple avec Sam. D'effacer chacune des pensées que son esprit s'amusait à ramener sans cesse à la jeune femme. Pour dire vrai, il aurait été tellement plus facile de laisser ses sentiments pour elle disparaître au-delà de l'atteignable.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement - tout dépendait des jours -, il ne pouvait se défaire de l'emprise magnétique qu'elle avait eue sur la globalité de son monde. Elle avait changé sa perspective de la vie telle qu'il la concevait. Et à ses côtés, les temps étaient irradiants. Son appui, sa simple présence se propageait en son sang pour voguer plus fort que l'embrasement des braises d'un incendie. Il voyait les choses plus clairement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ce qu'il vivait était authentique.

Enfin, quand il était encore avec elle…

- Alors Allie m'a dit pour le voyage au musée avec les gamins ?

- Ah oui, ça…

- C'est vraiment sympa pour le club que vous bénéficiez du car et en plus des entrées qui les emmènent, elle et son équipe, au musée, à Cleveland. Je t'avais dit qu'avec elle t'aurait pas pu mieux tomber. Lança gaiement Shannon.

Will partagea un sourire avec elle et une remarque courtoise vis-à-vis d'Allie et de la bonté dont elle avait fait preuve. Il rangea ses affaires puis parti déjeuner avec Shannon. Toutefois son esprit était focalisé sur autre chose.

Il n'avait pas fait mention devant ses élèves qu'Allie avait permis la réalisation de ce voyage et qu'en outre, elle passerait le reste de la journée avec eux. Ils l'avaient pour la plupart rencontré au Mulligan et de toute évidence, l'avait apprécié d'après les échos de ses élèves le jour de la journée MLK.

Cela dit, malgré la joie qu'aurait pu ressentir la quasi-totalité de ses étudiants, il savait pertinemment pourquoi il n'avait pas mentionné toute cette partie là.

Mais peut-être aurait-il dû. Il n'avait plus à agir de manière à la protéger, d'éviter constamment de la faire souffrir. Après tout, elle s'en était bien vite remise aux côtés de Sam. N'avait-il pas droit au même traitement.

[…]

Plus tard, ce jeu après-midi, Puck, Finn et Karofsky terminaient leurs reprises d'ACDC, « It's a long way to the top » dans l'amphithéâtre devant le reste du groupe. Une interprétation puissante, intimidante de confiance. Les garçons étaient dans leurs éléments, ils y avaient mis leur cœur et leurs tripes. Se déchaînant et se déchargeant de toute évidence du poids de leur tension quotidienne. Les trois avaient même optés pour des tenus typique du Rock des années soixante-dix.

Bref, ils avaient parfaitement compris la mission de cette semaine. Tout ce qu'attendait Will.

- Bon sang les gars ! C'était fantastique ! Waouh !

Will frappait fermement dans ses mains suivit par les sifflements d'appréciations, les applaudissements, les voix joviales qui résonnaient encore tout autour de lui.

Presque tout le monde était passé. Il ne manquait plus que Rachel.

Tandis que les garçons quittaient le décor, Will se leva pour faire signe à Rachel qui s'enfouit dans son siège, entre Kurt et Sam, les bras résolument croisés. À la moue qu'elle affichait, il la savait bien contrariée, plus encore quand l'attention fut pleinement sur elle. Il se demandait si elle avait affiché cette aigre mine toute la journée. Car pas une seule fois jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jeté une œillade dans sa direction. En conséquence, le plus vieux l'interrogea tout d'abord calmement :

- Tu as bien préparé quelque chose ?

- Non… Souffla-t-elle contrite, le regard dur. J'ai cherché mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Comment ça ? Il y a bien quelque chose que tu aurais pu faire ? N'importe quoi ? S'enquerra-t-il étonné par ce comportement étrange.

- Non, rien ne me convenait. Répondit-elle sèchement surprenant quelque peu les autres. Vous dîtes toujours qu'il faut laisser ses émotions nous guider en musique… et bien cette fois-ci, _désolé _– elle ne l'était pas du tout devina Will – mais je ne le sentais pas. Vous pouvez comprendre ça, non ?

Il y avait une telle impertinence dans son ton et son attitude. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette interview. Elle lui en voulait profondément. Il reconnut bien là une de ses crises de nerfs contenues qu'il avait dû apprendre à gérer quand ils étaient ensemble. De part ses expériences passés, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui devait être montré en public.

Alors, n'ayant pas démontré la moindre faille dans son masque de professeur, il endurcit celui-ci et la notifia, le timbre dur :

- Tu resteras quelques minutes en fin de séance. Je veux bien être gentil mais l'insolence et l'irrespect sont des actes que je désapprouve totalement.

Le silence était royal. Déstabilisant. Très rarement, il s'était adressé à l'un d'entre eux de cette façon. Et pour Rachel d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas une première. Pourtant Will le savait, il y avait bien une tension différente qui régnait dans l'atmosphère ambiante.

Dès lors, il mit sous scellé son irritation et somma à tous ces étudiants de rejoindre la scène pour s'entraîner encore et toujours à la danse et au chant.

Will fut rassuré quand Rachel se leva avec les autres, s'appliquant aussi férocement que possible à la tâche. Il était sûr que ce n'était en rien pour lui qu'elle avait rejoins les exercices. Un dernier regard lui avait fait clairement saisir cette information.

Bien malgré lui, l'heure s'écoula bien vite. Il allait devoir discuter avec Rachel, pas de doutes.

Mais comment s'y prendre ?

Ils n'avaient pas parlé plus d'une minute en tête à tête depuis le Nouvel An. Cela lui avait semblé si long jusqu'ici mais parfois plus facile à vivre. Ces instants où il chantait, composait, rêvait ou s'égarait tout simplement sur un souvenir d'elle. Difficile d'oublier l'enivrante brûlure de la flamme incandescente qu'elle représentait quand les réminiscences le poursuivaient… l'obsédaient.

Tandis que ces élèves le saluaient, il leur rappela de venir à sept heures demain sur le parking de l'école. Il ne leur avait toujours pas dit qui les emmenaient là-bas.

D'ailleurs la raison de cette omission attendait assise sur l'un des sièges du premier rang, s'impatientant alors qu'il la voyait triturer ses doigts vigoureusement. Il y avait toujours du ressentiment dans ses prunelles.

Finalement Sam s'esquiva le dernier, laissant la caresse de sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Will feint de ne rien voir alors qu'il rangeait ses papiers étalés sur le piano.

Rachel et lui se retrouvèrent seuls tandis que tous deux entendaient le claquement de la porte derrière le blond. Le plus vieux ne lui jeta aucun regard, alla calmement en coulisse éteindre la scène puis revint sur celle-ci, son sac en main. Et tout cela avec une lenteur désespéré.

Titiller la bête n'était surement pas dans son intérêt. Cela dit, pour lui aussi, leur échange allait être dur.

Il descendit les quelques marches du plateau.

À présent, tous deux étaient entièrement focalisés sur les traits de l'autre. Will affichait un calme olympien en dépit de la situation. Rachel, elle, n'arrivait pas à dissiper sa colère évidente même s'il sentait en elle l'appréhension excitante d'être à nouveau complètement seul.

L'ancien amant s'adossa contre le mur de l'estrade, face à elle. Il la contempla de longues secondes. Le regard vrillant toujours celles de la jeune femme qui partageaient autrefois certaines de ses nuits, plus rarement ses journées…

À travers cette absence consciente, il sut encore.

Rien n'avait changé…

Et Rachel dût capter sa lassitude face à son constat affligeant quand il vit une partie de son emportement s'évanouir pour laisser place au désarroi, à la compassion. La douceur de ses contacts visuels lui manquait tant.

Vraiment, il essayait de toutes ses forces. Mais c'étaient sans cesse le même refrain. Quelques rares instants en sa présence et c'était comme s'il devait repartir de zéro. Il tournait en rond… inlassablement.

Il se ressaisit, décidé à comprendre le sujet de l'hostilité qu'elle lui avait témoigné. Il remit son masque et assez sévèrement commença :

- Bon… j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'a pris tout à l'heure ?

Sa voix coupa immédiatement l'élan d'indulgence de son ancienne compagne qui répondit du tact au tac :

- Rien du tout. Il est vrai que j'avais bien trouvé une chanson. Mais je ne me sentais pas de la jouer. Elle aurait était trop… _inappropriée._ Elle faisait référence à lui, pas de doutes.

- Rachel, je suis ton professeur et tu ne p…

Un gloussement d'ironie suivit sa réplique qu'il ne put terminer. Subitement, Rachel se leva de son siège, balançant les bras comme pour présenter la situation, le front plissés en signe d'irritation :

- C'est exact ! C'est tout ce que tu es sensé être maintenant, n'est ce pas ?!

Will nota tout de suite le tutoiement. La mascarade élève/professeur ne marcherait pas sur ce coup là. Il ne sut s'il devait répondre à la question qui sonnait plus comme un état des choses. Toutefois il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus que Rachel reprenait, virulemment, le timbre un peu plus fort :

- Si c'est que tu es alors pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tous dit que ta nouvelle conquête avait organisé en grande partie le voyage et venait même avec nous demain ?

Will resta abasourdi un temps. Finalement, dire la vérité dès le départ aurait évité cette fâcheuse situation. Mais pourquoi tant de hargne ? Etait-elle jalouse ?

Et d'ailleurs :

- Qui t'as mis au courant ? L'interrogea-t-il sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui divulguer ses autres questions.

_Flashback_

_- 'Jour tonton._

_Peu après les cours, Rachel pénétra dans le bar de son oncle. Elle vint immédiatement saluer ce dernier en cette fin d'après-midi d'une radieuse journée. _

_Elle se pencha légèrement au dessus du comptoir pour recueillir une simple bise de John qui lâcha en guise de bonjour, tout à fait taquin :_

_- J'espère que tes visites de plus en plus fréquentes ne t'empêchent pas d'étudier correctement. Sinon, Mike viendra me le faire payer, tu le sais ?_

_- Il n'y a pas de souci. Je suis une élève brillante. Fanfaronna-t-elle gentiment s'asseyant sur un siège de comptoir._

_- Ton copain Sam n'est pas venu avec toi aujourd'hui ? S'enquit-il tout en lui préparant son diabolo fraise habituel._

_- Non, il avait son entraînement de football._

_Il lui tendit le verre fin prêt, acquiesça et relança la conversation simplement :_

_- Sinon, toujours excité pour vendredi ? C'est dans deux jours à peine maintenant._

_Etant déjà passée la veille, elle lui avait fait mention de l'escapade organisée pour l'ensemble du club par son professeur. Et il était vrai qu'elle n'aurait pu être plus ravie que Will ait si bien préparé cet atypique évènement._

_- J'ai tellement hâte d'y être. C'est le panthéon des musiciens. Y avoir sa place, c'est un véritable honneur. Lâcha rêvant déjà du jour où sa biographie complète serait mise en évidence dans l'enceinte du musée. _

_- D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était Allie qui avait permit de réaliser tout ce projet. _

_- Pardon ?! L'esprit de Rachel se mit en alerte._

_- Tu sais, la nouvelle petite amie de ton prof… Tu l'as vu le vendredi où tu es venu avec tout ton club. Elle vient ici de temps à autre._

_Rachel se souvenait très bien d'elle. Sa façon de se rapprocher de Will ce fameux soir lui avait sauté aux yeux. Ce qui la turlupinait cependant, était de savoir ce que cette femme venait faire dans toute cette histoire et surtout…_

_- Attends une minute… Je comprends pas… _

_Elle voulut tant demander « Depuis quand sont-ils ensemble » mais dû à la place déclarer :_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avoir avec notre voyage ?_

_- Eh bien, c'est la compagnie dans laquelle elle travaille qui vous emmène en car là-bas puisque ils doivent se rendre au Rock and Roll Hall of Fame pour une présentation musicologique pour leur nouveau stagiaire. Et elle a proposé à votre prof de vous en faire profiter. Il ne vous a rien dit ?_

_- Non. Pas un mot. Souffla-t-elle imposant un contrôle sur la suprématie de ses émotions qui n'attendaient que d'exploser._

_- Tiens, c'est bizarre. Surtout que quand Allie est passé la dernière fois, elle semblait toute excité à l'idée de cette journée… C'est vraiment gentil de sa part, quand…_

_Rachel n'écouta plus son oncle déblatérer tant de bonne qualité sur la « nouvelle petite amie » de Will. La pensée de « ces » mots prédominait dans son esprit et formait une boule dans sa gorge. Sa jambe droite tapotait frénétiquement sur la barre d'appui du tabouret. Elle s'en rendait malade._

_Alors il était bel et bien passé à autre chose ? Elle y était enfin…_

_Toutefois, ce qu'elle s'était imaginé n'arriva pas. Elle n'était pas prête à renaître. Elle se sentait mal… Si mal… _

_Et l'idée même qu'il n'ait rien dit pour protéger ses émotions, la mis dans une colère noire. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas pour leur faire une surprise à tous. Ses camarades auraient été plus qu'heureux d'apprendre la participation de cette femme tant ils l'avaient appréciés la dernière fois._

_S'il avait gardé le secret, c'était très probablement pour ne pas la blesser._

_Mais voilà, il l'avait fait en cachant la vérité._

_Si tout allait si bien dans sa vie, pourquoi s'amusait-il encore à épargner ses sentiments ?! _

_Malgré sa maladresse dans ces évènements, elle aurait dû se sentir toucher de savoir qu'il pensait toujours à son bien-être comme elle le faisait en ayant mis en route le plus invraisemblable des plans. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, c'était trop dur à supporter. Elle lui ferait comprendre une bonne fois pour toute de la laisser en paix. Ces restes d'affection, elle n'en voulait plus. Pas si elle ne pouvait l'avoir pleinement._

_La colère et les mots seraient sa parade. Elle affronterait Will. Elle se montrerait dure envers lui et comptait bien de faire de cette discussion leur dernière. _

_Leurs deux cœurs ne devaient plus subir… ne devait plus espérer quoi que se soit. Rachel ne devait plus rien s'autoriser._

_Fin de flashback_

- C'est mon oncle qui m'en a parlé. Lâcha-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout et qu'elle refusait d'entrer dans les détails qui semblaient avoir été suffisamment ressassés.

- Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?!

Elle voulait qu'il parle et tout de suite. Mais il était bien trop déboussolé pour former une pensée cohérente.

Il n'était qu'à deux pas l'un de l'autre. Les traits de Rachel s'étaient profondément endurcis. Sa mâchoire contractée n'annonçait rien de bon. Quant à ses prunelles, elle aurait été capable de foudroyer un homme sur place. Il ignorait parfaitement ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Ce qui pouvait la pousser à être dans un tel état.

Au pire, il avait essayé de la protéger et ce n'était pas…

- Tu l'as fait parce que tu voulais me préserver, n'est ce pas ?!

Dans la bouche de la brune, la phrase sonna telle une impitoyable accusation. Il n'avait pensé qu'à faire au mieux. Pourtant la chose semblait profondément déplaire à la jeune femme provoquant un effet tout à fait imprévisible chez elle.

Pourquoi s'en offusquait-elle tant ?

Et alors qu'il se posa intérieurement la question, Rachel y répondît abruptement comme si elle était capable de lire chacune de ses pensées encore une fois.

- Tu ne peux plus agir comme ça. Ce n'est pas ton rôle de me protéger. J'ai pleinement repris le cours de ma vie. Fais-en de même.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu se disputer après leur rupture. Jamais il n'avait pu hurler sa douleur. Mais l'heure était venue.

La rage gagna Will. Les lignes de son visage se décomposèrent alors que les répliques de Rachel résonnaient en écho puissant dans chaque recoin de sa tête. Il sentit tout ce qu'il avait retenu depuis si longtemps revenir au galop… Et cette fois-ci, il ne se fatiguerait pas à garder tout ça pour lui.

- J'avais bien remarqué que tu t'en sortais comme un charme… Commença-t-il vigoureusement en pensant tout d'abord au blond. Je garde fraîchement en mémoire – il pointa sa tempe du doigt - cette scène que j'ai interrompue sur le toit et tout ce qui s'en ait suivit jusqu'ici.

Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle, l'allure sombre, les traits inflexibles. Il continua la voix basse intensifiant la poigne de ses prochaines paroles déformées par sa colère retenue :

- Quant à reprendre le cours de ma vie, crois-moi, je n'ai pas attendu que tu me le dises pour le faire… Mais ça tu le sais déjà ?

Cette question qui n'en était pas une… Il ne la proféra que par méchanceté.

C'était la première fois qu'il se comportait ainsi avec elle, presque cruellement. Mais le phénomène s'était éveillé en lui. Par conséquent, il lui intimait de s'assurer que Rachel expérimente une partie de ce qu'il avait vécu chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu dans les bras de Sam.

Elle encaissa ses tirades bravement. Elle ne montrait vraiment rien d'autre que des reproches à son encontre dans son comportement. Au point où il se demandait si elle avait réellement cesser d'avoir des sentiments pour lui dès à présent.

Il eut très peur de cette idée qu'il enfoui quelques parts dans son inconscient. Ce n'était pas le bon moment…

- Très bien. Donc si tu te portes si bien, fais moi le plaisir d'arrêter de bousculer ta vie et celle des autres pour mon soi-disant bénéfice. Oublie-moi, c'est clair !

De tous les mots qu'ils avaient un jour échangé, ces derniers furent les plus violent, les plus déplaisant, les plus… regrettables… qu'elle lui ait énoncé.

- C'est ce que je m'exécute à faire depuis un mois… Et je deviens assez fort à ce jeu là. Rassures-toi !

Celle-ci aussi, il ne l'avait pas loupé. Le calme et le venin qui transparaissait dans son timbre le surpris. D'ailleurs il ne s'agissait là que d'un pur mensonge. Cependant il devait lui faire croire. C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Désormais, il n'influencerait plus jamais sa propre vie ni celle de la jeune femme dans le but de ménager certains aspects de l'existence de celle qui fut son amante.

Les dernières étincelles d'espoirs s'éteignirent sous le flot de ces réflexions. Il ne restait plus que les cendres des bûches desséchées impossible à rallumer.

Mais quand de tels cas arrivaient, n'auraient-il pas seulement fallut en trouver d'autres et tisonner les prémices des flammes jusqu'à retrouver le feu d'antan ?

- Je crois que nous nous sommes tous dis.

- Oui. Termina platement Rachel, la colère passée.

Ils s'épièrent un très bref instant puis Rachel, avec une indifférence qui blessa plus encore Will, attrapa son sac et emprunta les escaliers jusqu'à disparaître derrière la porte.

De même, affligé, il suivit le parcours, éteignit avant de fermer à clé les lieux.

Elle n'était qu'à une quinzaine de pas devant lui. Malgré tout, elle ne lui avait jamais paru si éloigné de lui. Jusqu'à l'arrivée au parking quasi désert, il garda précisément cette distance entre eux, observant toute sa silhouette.

Elle était consciente qu'il était juste derrière elle et pourtant, à aucun moment, elle s'essaya à déplacer un brin sa nuque dans sa direction. Il l'avait perdu.

Il ne fit pas attention tout de suite, trop obnubilé par Rachel… Mais prêt de sa voiture, il la repéra. Etonnement, Allie attendait devant le capot de son propre véhicule. Il la vit jeter un coup d'œil à Rachel parqué à une cinquantaine de mètre où il repéra finalement, Sam patientant sur la place du passager.

Il rejoint rapidement Allie, délaissant du regard les deux jeunes gens. À sa hauteur, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa tendrement, comme il le faisait depuis deux semaines à présent, ignorant si Rachel les regardait ou non. Les mains d'Allie venues caresser ses joues se retirèrent lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Will vit sa toute récente petite amie tourner le regard de nouveau en direction de l'auto de Rachel qui montait tout juste dans celle-ci, démarrant rapidement pour quitter la place.

- C'est la nièce de John, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça.

- Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Tu lui as remonté les bretelles ?

- On peut dire ça… Dis, on ne devait pas se retrouver directement au bar normalement ? Lâcha-t-il afin d'interrompre l'analyse d'Allie à propos de celle qui avait réussi à lui briser plus encore le cœur si c'était possible.

- Euh… Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu. Mais j'ai fini plus tôt et je voulais passer te voir pendant un de tes entraînements. Mais je suis arrivé sur le parking quand tous tes élèves sortaient déjà du lycée.

- Se sera pour une prochaine fois. Sourit-il affablement.

- D'ailleurs j''en ai rencontré certains et ils ne semblaient pas du tout être au courant que l'entreprise où je travaille vous emmenait demain. Ni même que je venais avec un de mes collègues et cinq nouveaux stagiaires.

- A vrai dire… je voulais garder l'effet de surprise. Ils t'ont tellement apprécié la dernière fois. Mais je crois que c'est râpé maintenant. Mentit-il jovialement, loin de son réel état d'esprit.

- Ah désolé… Dit-elle dans une moue attendrissante. En tout cas, c'est vrai qu'il paraissait content quand j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à quelques uns que j'ai pu croiser. J'espère que ça restera comme ça… Les adolescents sont très changeants. Termina-t-elle narquoisement, le regard pétillant.

Il passa un bras autour de son épaule, vint embrasser calmement son front et conclut avant qu'il ne prenne la route dans leur voiture respective :

- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont continuer à t'adorer.

* * *

Il était six heures quarante. Elle était sur la route qui la conduisait chez Sam quand elle fut de nouveau saisie par une crise d'angoisse. Ne prenant pas de risque, elle s'arrêta à une cinquantaine de mètre sur le bas côté, enclenchant ses warnings dans l'aube du jour. Elle inspira, expira, lentement et fort. Elle clos ses paupières, entre joignît ses doigts au niveau de son ventre. Elle patienta ainsi. Elle calma ses nerfs, les larmes qui voulaient s'enfuir, son cœur qui tambourinait sous la panique.

Refocaliser. Faire abstraction de toute la dispute d'hier. Continuer à avancer.

Elle répéta ces réflexions dans sa tête et les laissa agir sur ses tourments.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était déjà plus sereine.

Il était sept heures moins le quart. Elle devait faire vite. Elle récupéra hâtivement Sam qui attendait déjà devant chez lui et les emmena dans les dix minutes qui leur restait jusqu'au parking du lycée.

Avec tout juste deux minutes d'avance sur l'heure prévue, ils arrivèrent les derniers. Ils descendirent rapidement de voiture. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de leurs camarades, chacun y alla de son commentaire. De mauvais goût pour certains, amusant pour d'autres et impatient pour le reste.

- C'est bon tout le monde est là. On peut y aller ! S'exprima Will gaiement s'en accorder un regard au couple.

Ils grimpèrent un à un dans l'autocar, puis devant l'entrée Sam et Rachel se firent saluer chaleureusement par celle qu'elle reconnue comme étant Allie. Sam ne fut pas surpris de la voir puisque Rachel lui avait raconté dans les moindres détails l'altercation d'hier. Elle ne lui cachait plus rien concernant Will.

- J'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous voir beaucoup la dernière fois mais, toi en tout cas, - elle pointa Rachel du doigt – je te connais déjà plutôt bien. Ton oncle et Will ne tarisse pas d'éloge sur toi.

- Ah… euh merci… Je suppose. Lâcha Rachel plutôt ébranlé et contrarié par le ton chaleureux de la jeune femme.

Par la suite, elle demanda son nom au blond qu'elle n'avait pas retenu la dernière fois et les laissa finalement grimper dans le bus.

Saisissant la main de Sam, elle l'emmena tout au fond où, étrangement, personne ne s'était installée. Ils passèrent devant tout le monde, réuni à l'avant, sous les regards interloqués de quelques uns qu'elle ne prit pas en considération. Sur le rang des cinq places, elle alla s'asseoir tout à droite, près de la fenêtre suivit de Sam qui se posa à ses côtés, ne pipant mots.

Le car démarra alors qu'elle voyait Will se tourner vers l'ensemble du groupe pour leur demander de remercier encore Allie et son entreprise. Paroles suivit par des sifflements et quelques applaudissements.

À l'arrière, il n'y eu aucun son, aucun remerciement. Sam était resté tout autant de marbre qu'elle. La jeune fille aperçue alors le regard peu amène de Will face à « son » manque flagrant de sympathie que personne d'autre ne remarqua. Elle n'en eu cure et laissa ses prunelles dérivées sur le décor au dehors qui bougeait enfin alors que le bus démarrait et sortait du parking.

[…]

Ils arrivèrent un peu après neuf-heure et demi dans la ville de Cleveland. Le car naviguait entre les différents quartiers tels que Brooklyn Center, Edgewater, Ohio City… Et tant d'autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cleveland n'était qu'un lac par rapport à l'océan qu'était New York mais c'était déjà si différent de leur petite ville. Il y avait de l'entrain, une certaine culture, des universités renommées, une tolérance plus accrue…

Elle avait passé le voyage entier muré dans son silence et ses pensées. À écouter simplement de la musique pendant que Sam dormait la tête légèrement enfoui contre son épaule.

Maintenant, elle était pleinement lucide et regardait avec envie le monde autour d'elle. Elle aimait tellement ça. Les choses bougeaient sans cesse en ville…

- Sam, réveille-toi ! Elle bougea son épaule alors qu'il émergeait difficilement. On est arrivé à Cleveland !

Il regarda un instant la jeune fille. Il rit et posa sa tête contre le dossier de son siège, les yeux à nouveau clos. Il lâcha, comme il faisait semblant de se rendormir, le ton évidement amusé par le comportement enjoué de la brune :

- Rachel, la dernière ville où j'ai vécu, c'était Lexington. C'est plus grand encore qu'ici. J'en ai vu d'autre.

- Et bien en tout cas tu n'as pas vu « cette » ville, ni le musée que l'on s'apprête à visiter aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ?

Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux tout en décrochant ses cheveux du dossier. Il y avait quelque chose de tout à fait sérieux et narquois dans sa façon d'être.

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'avais cru comprendre que cette virée ne te tenait plus du tout à cœur ?

Touché ! Rachel répliqua successivement, dans une sorte de grognement passablement énervé :

- T'es obligé de ramener ça sur le tapis ?!

- Avoue ! Peu importe la raison qui nous a tous poussée à être là, tu es réellement contente qu'on y soit. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu ressens mais tâche de profiter de cette journée. Ces opportunités ne sont pas monnaie courante !

- Je déteste quand tu sais que tu as raison !

Sam regarda droit devant lui, le sourire pendu aux lèvres, les yeux clairement amusés mais ne rajouta rien.

Après un dernier quart d'heure de route, le monument gigantesque en forme de pyramide de verre était enfin en vue. Tous les élèves du bus se jetèrent contre les vitres pour observer le musée.

Le sol tout autour, recouvert de dalles nacrées, offrait une force majestueuse à l'imposant et sublime édifice. Il lui sembla même apercevoir une longue ligne de guitare – probablement fausse – près de l'entrée. Derrière la forme triangulaire transparente se trouvait deux colonnes laiteuses brisés sur leurs façades par de multiples carrés. C'était digne d'une œuvre d'art à grande échelle.

Ils se garèrent sur le parking approprié, occupé déjà par nombre de voitures et de cars scolaires ou de voyages alors que le musée n'avait même pas ouvert ses portes. Will et Allie prièrent tout le monde de descendre du véhicule. Sam et Rachel furent les derniers élèves à sortir, Will fermant la marche derrière eux.

Une fois dehors, la brune leva les yeux au ciel bleui parsemé de nuage par endroit. Elle remarqua prestement que de près, la bâtisse était plus impérieuse encore.

Tout le monde se regroupa devant Allie, son collègue et Will qui commença en s'adressant à ses élèves :

- Ce matin nous ferons la visite des pièces les plus importantes avec Allie et ses collègues. Puis, dans l'après-midi je vous laisserais faire votre propre tour d'horizon. Je vous fixerai un point de rendez-vous et une heure précise au déjeuner, ce midi.

Tous les étudiants furent ravis que Will leur fasse suffisamment confiance pour les laisser traîner à leur guise dans l'enceinte des murs de ce panthéon.

Rachel fut l'une d'entre eux même si elle n'en montra rien. Traîner toute la matinée avec la nouvelle partenaire de son ex et lui-même était loin d'être ce qu'il lui fallait à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Passer l'après-midi seule à déambuler entre le palmarès de tous ces musiciens, ça, par contre, c'était vraiment une idée qui la réconfortait et l'enchantait.

Will laissa la parole à l'instigatrice de cette journée qui s'adressa aussi bien à ses stagiaires qu'au Glee Club :

- Il est presque dix heures. Le musée va ouvrir ses portes. Je voulais simplement rajouter que je viens ici deux fois par ans depuis quatre ans. Alors rassurez-vous, ce musée n'a presque plus aucun secret pour moi, ni même pour Arthur…

D'après ce qu'avait comprit Rachel, le dit Arthur, debout au côté d'Allie, travaillait avec elle, occupant un poste équivalent au sien.

- Donc si vous avez la moindre question, vous n'hésitez pas. L'un de nous devrait être apte à vous répondre.

Elle fit une brève pause, regarda chaudement son assistance puis conclut :

- Bon et si on y allait !

Tout le monde la suivit alors qu'elle ouvrait la marche avec Will et Arthur. Certains membres de la chorale semblaient avoir suffisamment fait connaissance avec les stagiaires pendant le trajet alors que Rachel les voyaient tous sympathiser.

- On devrait peut-être se mêler au groupe ?

- C'est toi qui vois. Mais ce serait mieux, c'est vrai.

Il allait toujours à son rythme. Ne la brusquait que rarement et seulement pour mieux lui faire comprendre les choses, lui ouvrir les yeux… comme dans le bus.

- Allons les rejoindre !

Elle prit la main de Sam et leur fit vite rattraper leur dizaine de pas sur les autres. Derrière Kurt, elle passa un bras sur son épaule alors qu'il discutait nonchalamment avec Mercedes.

- Salut !

- Ah, les voilà ! Vous vous êtes décidés à sortir de votre petite bulle ? Plaisanta Kurt.

- Oui, c'est bon. Souffla Rachel décidée à tout mettre en œuvre pour égayer un peu sa journée.

- Alors Sam bien dormi ? On t'a tous trouvé si mignon. Se moqua Kurt à l'encontre du blond qui lâcha la main de Rachel et vint frapper amicalement l'épaule du gringalet pour son outrage.

- Fais gaffe Hummel où je balance tout sur ce toi et ce très cher Blaine.

Les traits de Kurt furent brusquement irrité par la phrase de Sam qui déclencha ce que le frêle garçon semblait redouter :

- De quoi il parle ? Demandèrent Mercedes et Rachel sur le même ton, parfaitement synchro.

- Rien du tout ! Oubliez ça…

Mais ces paroles n'eurent aucun effets, alors les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de plus belle, le poussant à tout leur révéler.

Et entre toutes leurs questions, Kurt lança à l'autre garçon, le regard foudroyant :

- Tu me le paieras Evans !

Elles continuèrent lors interrogatoire un peu à l'écart, à quelques mètres du reste de la troupe qui pénétrait déjà par la porte. Trop accaparer par son acharnement à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire concernant Kurt, Rachel ne fit pas attention lorsqu'elle rentra dans quelqu'un juste devant l'entrée en delta.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au jeune homme qui se retourna vers elle interloqué et s'excusa gêné par sa maladresse sous les railleries de ses trois amis qui continuaient à avancer. Elle les rejoint en rondement et passèrent finalement le seuil de l'entrée.

Le silence fut d'or. Le décor à lui seul l'imposa. C'était déjà grandiose vu de l'extérieur mais une fois dedans la sensation était toute différente. Tout était ouvert, lumineux, renversant et elle n'aurait pu se sentir plus à l'abri. La vue directe sur le ciel donnait quelque chose de féerique à l'enceinte de cet immense hall.

Elle observa tout autour d'elle, repéra aisément les boutiques de souvenirs, le café et le petit restaurant du musée sur la droite. En plein milieu se dressait de grands escalators montant au niveau supérieur. Puis sur sa gauche, les guichets, au comptoir de verre blanchit, s'accordant parfaitement au ton des lieux.

Déjà un peu partout la musique régnait littéralement. Des enseignes aux affiches géantes des plus grands musiciens et groupes. Des instruments musicaux accroché ou mis sous vitrine ici et là vendaient déjà clairement les lieux. Partout où les yeux de Rachel se posait quelque chose était reliée à ce domaine qu'elle chérissait tant. Ce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux n'était que perfection.

- Vous quatre, vous avancez un peu ! La réplique de Will les sortit tous de leur léthargie.

Ils se regardèrent un à un et explosèrent de rire à la pensée d'être restés bien une minute comme quatre gamins observant les cadeaux sous le sapin de noël.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à Will. Il leur tendit leur pass qui leur évitait fort heureusement toute la queue et leur rappela :

- Ne les perdez pas !

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative quand Rachel ne faisait qu'acquiescer mollement de la tête, évitant bien le moindre regard dans la direction de son professeur.

Après ça, elle avait cru que tout se déroulerait avec une lenteur exagérée. Elle s'était imaginée qu'écouter la compagne de Will déblatérer son discours l'opprimerait totalement. Toutefois, cette dernière avait démontré une façon unique d'accrocher l'attention de tous. Son collègue avait à peine pris part à la présentation. De plus, elle connaissait son sujet sur le bout des doigts. Elle le rendait vivant, captivant et avait répondu à toutes les questions qui lui avaient été posé jusqu'à présent.

Rachel en venait presque à se rendre jalouse de la connaissance de la femme qui partageait la vie de Will. Cette femme qui avait ce qu'elle désirait le plus. Et sous la pensée, elle savait fort bien qu'elle ne parlait plus de connaissances musicales.

Après deux heures d'une visite assez général mais passionnante, ils avaient atteint le deuxième niveau. Le premier répertoriait globalement des biographies d'artistes ayant gagné leur place en ces lieux, sous formes de vitrines dispatchés par genre, dans différente salle ou corridors. Elle avait déjà repéré quelques coins où elle reviendrait flâner dans l'après midi.

Quant au deuxième étage, il regroupait de véritables trésors musicaux placés consciencieusement un peu partout. On y trouvait aussi un coin vidéo qui repassait les plus grands live de certains chanteurs. Et tant de d'objets atypiques, de partitions, d'instruments… qui avaient été touchés par la grâce des mains de ces artistes qu'ils admiraient.

Ça l'enrageait presque de l'avouer mais elle passait vraiment un moment génial.

Il était midi et demi quand la visite en compagnie d'Allie, son collègue et ses stagiaires pris fin. Ils eurent droits à un jolie discours de conclusion qui sonnait parfaitement juste. S'en suivit alors les remerciements de tous. Même Rachel n'eut pas à se forcer à sourire alors que la femme recevait tant de glorification amplement mérité.

Avait-elle un défaut au moins ?!

Les gens se dispersaient autour d'eux pour regagner les niveaux inférieurs quand la rage revint, l'anxiété et l'angoisse prédominantes. Elle vit Allie s'avancer rapidement vers Will, enrouler ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Elle capta moins d'une seconde le regard de Will qui l'observait. Puis dans l'immédiat, Rachel se détourna et pressa vivement le pas, dépassant tous les autres.

[…]

Plus tard, en début d'après midi, en petit groupe majoritairement, les élèves étaient partis chacun de leurs côtés. Malgré les incessantes suppliques de Kurt pour qu'elle vienne avec lui, Sam et Mercedes, elle avait à plusieurs reprises refusé poliment jusqu'à ce que son ami s'avoue définitivement vaincu.

Elle souhaitait vraiment passer l'après-midi toute seule, sa musique sur les oreilles, vadrouillant entre les étoiles qu'elle estimait.

Et c'était ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant.

Elle repassa près des vitrines du groupe Queen, de Neil Young, d'Elthon John où elle resta un peu plus longtemps, le regard perdu sur le titre de la chanson « Sorry seems to be the hardest Word » que Will aimait tant.

À ses oreilles, la musique changea et tomba sur Barbra chantant « Don't Rain on my Parade » de Funny Girl. Son film favori et qu'elle avait obligé Will à regarder au moins une dizaine de fois.

Elle se sentait défaillir face aux réminiscences quand l'ombre d'une personne derrière son épaule la fit revenir sur terre. Elle retira un écouteur alors qu'elle entendait la question de cette voix qu'elle connaissait :

- Tu aimes Barbra Streisand ? J'ai reconnu à travers l'écouteur.

C'était Allie qui venait lui parler, à elle. N'avaient-elles pas des stagiaires à charges ? C'était bien sa veine.

De force, elle répondit à sa question du même ton qu'elle employait à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Barbra :

- À mon stade c'est plus de l'adoration et de la dévotion !

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'ai mis trois mois avant de trouver une version vinyle en stéréo original de l'album du début des ses solos en 1963. J'ai d'ailleurs acheté il y a six mois, le vinyle de sa première apparition en 1962 dans le rôle de Miss Marlmelstein.

Rachel resta totalement interdite. L'univers ne lui ferait même pas la fleur de lui trouver des raisons de la détester. Au lieu de ça, il lui présentait une femme au goût exquis, dont elle enviait chacune des trouvailles qu'elle venait d'énoncer.

- Si tu ne fermes pas la bouche, ça risque de couler. Plaisanta la femme aux cheveux clairs.

- Désolé. En plus elle s'excusait… C'est juste que c'est assez rare que quelqu'un originaire de Lima ait une grande connaissance de Barbra.

- Je ne suis pas de l'Ohio à vrai dire. Je suis de Chicago dans l'Illinois.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous poussez à quitter Chicago pour venir jusqu'à chez nous ?

Elle croisa un regard évident avec Rachel qui comprit dans la seconde :

- J'ai saisi. Et qu'est qu'il s'est passé ? Il a rompu ? Ou vous l'avez fait ?

- Il est mort.

Rachel fut choqué par la révélation d'Allie dont le regard se perdit dans la contemplation de la vitrine. Étrangement, elle souriait d'une douce nostalgie. La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester là, à observer la femme à ses côtés, sans savoir quoi dire.

- C'était mon plus vieil ami et le seul homme que j'ai aimé jusqu'ici. Son cousin lui avait trouvé un travail fixe de mécano dans la région. Alors on a quitté Chicago. Il avait dix-neuf ans, moi seize. On n'avait aucune attache, il n'y avait que nous deux, alors on a taillé la route. Après ça, il a insisté pour payer mes études et puis on a continué de vivre tranquillement. C'était une vie très ordinaire mais on l'aimait telle quelle.

Rachel n'aurait droit à aucuns autres détails. Elle le savait. Les souvenirs de l'intimité étaient la seule chose qui la rattachait encore à lui. Elle ne voulait les partager avec personne. Rachel comprenait ça.

- Mr Schuester sait pour tout ça ?

- Oui, je lui en ai déjà parlé. Il a été très compréhensif et a fait simplement ce que j'attendais de lui. Il m'a écouté.

_« Il l'a écouté »_ Pensa-t-elle au même moment que les mots passaient les lèvres d'Allie.

- Tout comme toi. Merci. Elle lui envoya un sourire d'une sincérité éclatante. Je vais te laisser maintenant et voir comment s'en sort Arthur.

- Euh… Oui. Pas de soucis.

Elle la quitta laissant Rachel très mal à l'aise.

Qui pourrait ne pas priser cette femme ?

Même Rachel qui avait certaines raisons pour ne pas le faire, l'appréciait déjà. En lui comptant cette histoire, elle montrait qu'elle avait suffisamment confiance en elle alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas.

Comment détester quelqu'un qui paraissait si bien sur tous les plans ?

Lassée par cet amas d'informations, de question et de réflexions, Rachel continua sa visite se vidant l'esprit et navigua à son gré entre les autels dédiés à la gloire des stars. Elle finit près des grands noms du Funk, et s'arrêta devant le tableau des réussites de James Brown.

- « It's a man's world » est ma chanson préférée de chanteur.

Rachel se tourna vers l'étranger qui venait d'apparaître sur sa gauche. A vrai dire il s'agissait du jeune homme qu'elle avait bousculé dans la matinée. Moyennement grand, il laissait entrevoir un corps bien entretenu et était très probablement étudiant. Elle remarqua tout de suite l'apparence magnifique de sa chevelure ébène, son teint halé, l'infime fossette sur son menton, ses lèvres fines et le brun de ses yeux. Pour sur, c'était un très bel homme.

Et au visage éclatant qu'il affichait, il connaissait forcément l'emprise envoûtante que sa beauté pouvait avoir sur les femmes – ou sur la gente masculine homosexuelle.

- L'hymne à la femme ? Ironisa-t-elle. Allez, un peu de franchise !

- Très bien… C'est "Papa's Got A Brand New Bag". Mais j'adore tout de même cette chanson.

- On y croit plus déjà.

- Tu me bouscules ce matin et en plus tu me remets à ma place maintenant… Le genre de fille que j'apprécie tout de suite.

Elle rit une seconde sous le rictus espiègle du garçon qui déclara en lui tendant la main :

- Je m'appelle Lucas.

- Rachel. Répondit-elle en acceptant son invitation.

- Je t'ai vu avec ton groupe tout à l'heure… Vous venez d'où ?

- Lima. Et toi ?

- De Findlay ! A seulement cinquante kilomètres de chez toi, d'ailleurs.

- T'es à l'université là-bas ?

- Oui. A Hurst, en deuxième année d'électronique et télécommunication.

- Tu te spécialise dans la musique ?

- C'est ça. D'ailleurs, si ça te dit, on fait une soirée « Sur la route du Rhum » dans la maison étudiante où j'habite, ce soir. Tu devrais venir ?

- Une soirée pirates, hein ? Tu n'as pas atteint ton quota d'invités féminine alors tu te rattrapes sur les jeunes filles rencontrées au supermarché, au centre commercial ou dans les musées.

- Non pas seulement… Tu as oublié les bibliothèques. Il n'y a pas mieux.

Elle s'esclaffa même si elle sentait que d'une certaine manière, il avait déjà récupéré des filles dans certains des lieux énoncés. Il poursuivit alors :

- Sérieusement, je te trouve simplement très mignonne et je dois dire que j'apprécie ta répartie.

- J'ai un petit-ami, tu sais.

- Ramène-le avec toi ! Ce n'est pas un problème. Et puis, qui sait avec qui tu repartiras en fin de soirée. La vie est pleine d'imprévue.

- Très bien mais je ne te promets rien

- J'en demandais pas plus. Une possibilité c'est toujours bon à prendre.

Il savait flirter, pas de doutes… Elle s'imaginait déjà ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Elle n'était pas dupe. Ou en tout cas plus maintenant.

Il sortit un papier et un stylo de son sac à dos sur lequel il inscrivit quelques mots puis rangea ses affaires

- Tiens ! C'est l'adresse. Si tu viens, demande après moi. Y'aura forcément quelqu'un qui sera t'indiquer. Sourit-il gentiment.

Elle plia le papier en deux et le rangea avec précaution dans sa poche.

- J'aimerais rester mais j'ai encore un tas de recherches à faire. À plus tard j'espère.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna presque sautillant. C'était un bourreau des cœurs, ça se sentait. Cela dit il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'adorable chez lui. Par conséquent, beaucoup avait dû dépérir à l'aimer…

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure à Rachel avant de retrouver tout le monde au point de rendez-vous indiqué à par Will. Elle passa le reste du temps au deuxième étage, touchant plus que de raisons le papier dans sa poche…

* * *

Le soleil se couchait déjà quand le car les ramena un peu avant dix-huit heures sur le parking du lycée déjà déserté. La journée avait été splendide. Les choses n'auraient pu mieux se passer au goût de Will. Surtout quand Allie lui avait parlé de sa discussion avec Rachel pendant le voyage de retour. Il était rassuré de savoir que Rachel s'était parfaitement bien comporté et n'avait montré aucune rancœur envers elle malgré leur dispute de la veille.

Une dernière fois à la descente du bus, chacun remercia encore Allie pour leur avoir permis de vivre un si bon moment. Ils partirent tous dans des directions opposés laissant Will seul avec sa petite amie devant les portes du bus qui devait la ramener, elle et ses collègues, à leur entreprise.

Il la laissa passer ses bras autour de son cou et fit de même avec ses mains qui se posèrent calmement sur la chute de ses reins. Elle murmura suavement dans un long soupir :

- On se voit toujours ce soir ?

- Oui. Comme c'était prévu. Je passerai te prendre chez toi à vingt et une heure, ça te convient ?

- Plutôt à la demie. C'est une soirée importante, je veux être fabuleuse.

- On prendra le « café » chez toi alors après le restaurant ?

- C'est exact.

Elle embrassa affectueusement ses lèvres dans la promesse de cette nuit puis remonta dans le bus lui signifiant une dernière fois à quel point elle avait passé une belle journée.

Will pris son véhicule et rentra rapidement chez lui. Une fois passé le pas de sa porte, il se dirigea immédiatement vers son salon et s'écroula de tout son long sur son canapé. Il était physiquement épuisé et quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les partitions et les vers sur lesquels il avait travaillé hier soir, ils lui rappelèrent immédiatement les détails de son altercation avec Rachel. Malgré la vive querelle qu'ils avaient eue, il avait encore trouvé le moyen d'écrire grâce à elle.

Refusant de s'appesantir plus sur le sujet douloureux qu'était la jeune femme, il se releva pour se diriger jusqu'à sa douche.

[…]

Il était vingt heures trente passé. Il était déjà fin prêt pour son rendez-vous de ce soir et avait décidé de passer le temps en grattant sur sa guitare, ne jouant aucun des morceaux qu'il avait confectionnait grâce à l'inspiration que son ancienne amante représentait pour lui.

_« TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC »_

Les chocs lourds et puissants contre le bois de sa porte le firent quelque peu sursauter. Il déposa l'instrument intrigué alors que les bruits persistaient.

Il regarda par la lunette, fut surpris par la présence de cette personne devant sa porte. Surtout que s'il avait pris l'initiative de faire ça la première fois, elle ne se retrouverait surement pas de nouveau devant sa porte.

Il tourna la poignée et fit face à Sam :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Je dois à tout pris vous parler. Lâcha-t-il les traits tendus, le corps entièrement remué.

Sans en avoir reçu l'invitation, il entra dans le hall de son professeur.

- Je t'en pris entre. Souffla Will exaspéré tout en refermant la porte dans un claquement sachant pertinemment qu'il allait lui parler de Rachel.

Elle était avec lui dorénavant. S'il avait des problèmes avec elle, qu'il les gère. Rachel qui ne voulait déjà plus qu'il interfère dans sa vie personnelle, si les problèmes la concernant venaient directement à lui, ce n'était pas gagné.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Car si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu m'as déjà tout pris. Dit-il en le pointant du doigt et retournant à son salon.

Il entendit Sam sur ses pas qui s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la pièce. Will lui fit de nouveau face et attendit qu'il se décide à parler. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais son agitation et son silence commençait à réellement l'angoissé.

- C'est à propos de Rachel… Commença le blond.

- Ça je m'en serai douté…

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je crois qu'elle va faire une énorme bourde ce soir et elle risque fort de le regretter.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Son étudiant soupira.

- Elle va me tuer après ça…

- Sam, tu te décides ?! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Avant d'entrée dans les détails vous devez savoir une chose…

- Quoi ?! S'emporta-t-il de plus en plus impatient et vivement inquiet.

- Tout était faux. Rachel et moi… Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble. Pas une seule seconde.

Alors là c'était le twist de l'année. La mâchoire de Will lui en tombait littéralement…

Fin de chapitre.

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois ! **

**Je sais je suis amatrice de cliffhanger mais c'est pour mieux vous torturer mes chers lecteurs :)**

**De l'amour, du drame, du rire, de la joie, des doutes, du désir, des vérités douloureuse… Une première fois…**

**Et tout ça dans le prochain chapitre. Ça va être pure folie, moi je vous le dit :D**

**Les reviews sont toujours très apprécié alors n'hésitez pas !**

**A bientôt tout le monde !**


	26. Une soirée rocambolesque

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir tous !**

**Quoi ? Comment ça ? De retour après quatres jours ? Eh oui ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis acharné à écrire ce chapitre pour vous tous lecteurs ! Et laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai vraiment pris mon pied en l'écrivant. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que les mots me sont venus si facilement :D**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, qu'il reste toujours dans la suite de mes écrits.**

**Le seul flashback du chapitre sera exceptionnellement du point de vue de Sam. J'y tenais :)**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : Je tiens à souligner que ce chapitre aurait dû être plus long normalement mais je trouvais sympa de vous balancer une suite rapidement. Surtout que la fin du chapitre me convenait parfaitement. Mais pas de souci, les autres élèments initialement prévus seront dans le prochain chapitre. J'avais dit "Première fois" la dernière fois et ce n'était pas pour rien !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonnymes :**

**Lolo : Toujours là et toujours opérationnels pour une review ! J'adore :) Merci infiniment en tout cas de prendre le temps de déposer ces commentaires. J'apprécie toujours tes petits mots gentils. Je suis contente que mon style te plaise toujours et je souhaite que ça continue. **

**Marion : Oh toi ! Tout d'abord les reviews de "Trois kilomètres" j'adore ça ! Spécialement quand tu m'écris de si magnifique commentaire. Car en toute franchise, quand je l'ai vu, je me suis imméditemment mise à écrire et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter parce que je voulais que tu expérimentes pour une fois le plaisir d'avoir une suite très rapidement. Désolé pour les cliffhanger, c'est juste que j'aime vraiment ça :) J'aime te rendre accro, j'aime te faire rêver... C'est un peu le but après tout :P Sinon Je suis réellement heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies tant ma mise en scène des personnages et des situations. J'ose espérer que tu aimeras ce petit "cadeau" et souhaite du fond du coeur ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite. J'espère recevoir encore une de tes reviews parce qu'elle donne du beaume au coeur. **

**Saragrisom : Tu déposes ta review aujourd'hui et je dépose ma suite aussi... Si c'est pas magnifique :D Bref, j'aimerai te remercier d'être toujours présentes, d'aimer autant cette histoire. Pour les ennuis de nos deux "ex"-tourteraux... et bien je ne peux que te conseiller de lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te face plaisir :D**

**Par avance, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de tapes.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! :D**

* * *

_- Avant d'entrée dans les détails vous devez savoir une chose…_

_- Quoi ?! S'emporta-t-il de plus en plus impatient et vivement inquiet._

_- Tout était faux. Rachel et moi… Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble. Pas une seule seconde._

_Alors là c'était le twist de l'année. La mâchoire de Will lui en tombait littéralement…_

- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

Le professeur suspendit son souffle, les sillons de son visage marqués par l'incohérence totale. Il planait, statufié en plein milieu de son salon.

- Rachel n'est pas ma petite amie. Il n'y avait rien de vrai Mr Schuester. Vous devez me croire ! Poursuivit Sam gravement et empressé.

Ce n'était qu'une grande blague. Et de très mauvais goût, pensa Will.

- Tu veux me faire avaler que pendant trois semaines vous n'avez fait que jouez la comédie ? Le ton de Will était intransigeant, cherchant à comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver. J'ai des yeux pour voir Sam et vous sembliez assez intime ces derniers temps. Et dois-je te rappeler l'épisode du toit ?!

- À vrai dire… c'est à cet instant précis que la mascarade à commencé. Tout était prémédité.

Le blond parla franchement, sans peine. Mais Will crut percevoir une forme de pardon dans son regard qui le toucha. Alors, d'un geste de la main, il lui fit signe de poursuivre légèrement plus calme. D'un coup, sa curiosité été piquée à vive et il souhaitait plus que tout entendre la suite du récit que déblatéra le blond rapidement.

- Quand je l'ai rejoint sur le toit ce soir-là, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour elle… Elle voulait qu'elle et moi prétendions être en couple et j'ai accepté. Je savais qu'elle en avait besoin. Même aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas complètement saisi ce qui la poussée à vouloir entamer tout ça… Ce que je sais par contre, c'est qu'elle l'a fait pour vous.

Sam s'arrêta un instant sous le regard inexpressif de Will qui encaissait toutes les informations du blond. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire que Rachel ai pu monter un plan pareil pour lui.

Quand retirait-il ? De cette situation, il n'en avait que souffert.

- Ne me demandez pas comment mais Rachel était sûr que vous grimperiez sur ce toit. Donc dès qu'on a entendu la poignée s'abaisser, elle m'a embrassé… et vous nous avez vus. Puis quand vous êtes reparti et que je l'ai regardé… C'était étrange mais elle souriait sincèrement… Comme si elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il s'arrêta une seconde, son agitation tempérée comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose qui lui était passé à côté :

- Et vous savez quoi ? Quand on voit Allie, on se dit qu'elle a vraiment bien joué son coup

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de William. C'était vrai ! C'était après les avoir surpris qu'il avait décidé de se donner une chance avec sa petite amie actuelle. Allie qui avait réussi le pari incroyable d'égayer un tant soit peu les déboires de son esprit. Ce joli brin de femme qu'il appréciait beaucoup maintenant.

Bon Dieu de merde ! Et il blasphémait rarement. Cela dit la situation abracadabrante que lui présentait Sam méritait de se lâcher un peu. Un truc pareil, il n'y avait qu'un auteur de dramas pour mettre en place des plans aussi farfelus.

Il évacua cette pensée agaçante et tandis qu'il guettait étrangement le blond, une question lui vint à l'esprit :

- Pourquoi tu as accepté de te mettre dans une telle situation ? Avec les sentiments que tu lui portes… Cette histoire, ça n'a rien dû arrangé.

- Croyez-le ou non mais j'y vois clair à présent. Ce que j'ai avec elle est très spécial et parfois difficile de le décrire vraiment. Mais je sais quelle est ma place dans sa vie.

Il prit une inspiration. Il le regarda fièrement, s'insuffla du courage puis poursuivit :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais… Il avala de travers, les mots lui coûtant, Will le sentait. Peut-être qu'il est temps que vous retrouviez la votre.

Il rêvait ou Sam venait de sous-entendre ce qu'il croyait ? Et, de toute manière, même si elle n'était pas réellement avec le garçon, en quoi cela changeait leur condition ?

Surtout qu'en y réfléchissant sérieusement, Rachel avait eu le culot de venir lui dire d'arrêter de bousculer sa vie pour essayer de la protéger quand elle avait berné la totalité de son entourage pour lui permettre de passer à autre chose. C'était un comble !

Will qui avait décroché depuis plusieurs secondes, regarda son vis-à-vis comme s'il était transparent. Toutefois, il reprit conscience lorsque son étudiant compléta :

- Ecoutez, je vous ai dis que j'étais venu parce que je pense que Rachel risque de faire une belle boulette ce soir… Vous devez m'aider.

L'esprit de Will se focalisa entièrement sur le garçon, lui ordonnant presque, inquiet et curieux de comprendre ce qui se tramait.

- Explique-toi !

- Voilà…

_Flashback_

_Vers vingt-heure, elle les avait ramenés jusqu'à chez lui après leur moment passé au bar de l'oncle de Rachel, suivant leur retour de Cleveland. Il était presque vingt heure quand ils arrivèrent devant sa maison. Ils sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Sam. Désinvolte, elle passa devant lui les mains dans les poches de son jean._

_Quand elle les sortit pour se tenir à la rambarde des escaliers du perron, un papier tomba de la niche de son pantalon sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience._

_Derrière elle, Sam le ramassa, l'ouvrit pendant qu'il hélait à la jeune fille :_

_- Rachel ! T'as fait tomber ça._

_Elle se retourna soudainement alors qu'il lisait un nom :_

_- Qui c'est ce Lucas "Zion" McGuire_

_- Rends-moi ça !_

_Elle se jeta sur sa main et lui arracha brutalement alors qu'il eu seulement le temps de voir le mot « Hurst » écrit en manuscrit. _

_Le blond était plus que perplexe par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Pourquoi tant de mystère et de secrets ? Qui était ce fameux garçon ?_

_- Alors c'est qui ? Insista le blond._

_Ils arrivèrent sur le seuil de l'entrée quand Rachel déclara gêner et assez confuse :_

_- Personne. Laisse tomber, s'il te plaît ?_

_- Je croyais qu'on arrêtait les secrets toi et moi ?_

_- Ça n'à rien à voir. Je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de te raconter toute ma vie dans les moindres détails._

_- Arrêtes un peu avec tes feintes. S'exprima-t-il assez agacé par la conduite de Rachel. Tes phrases bateau je les connais par cœur… Et on sait toi et moi que quand tu fais ça c'est pour couvrir quelque chose que tu préfères garder secret._

_- « Et » toi, tu es toujours obligé de mettre en évidence ce genre de truc ? Pour une fois, tu ne pourrais pas faire semblant d'avoir compris que je ne veux pas en parler sans me l'étaler en pleine figure !_

_Sa meilleure amie y mettait si bien le ton qu'il s'aperçut clairement de son mécontentement et de son indignation._

_Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là et la mine froissé, elle manifesta dédaigneusement : _

_- Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est juste un garçon que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui au musée et il m'a proposé de venir à une fête ce soir. T'es content maintenant ?_

_- Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller ?_

_- Pour dire vrai, j'y songe sérieusement depuis plusieurs heures. Il semblait très intéressé par moi et je dois dire qu'il était pas mal du tout. D'ailleurs… _

_Elle regarda en l'air se tenant le menton comme pensive. Néanmoins Sam vit bien transparaître de la moquerie alors qu'elle poursuivait…_

_- Je crois que je vais même y aller maintenant. _

_Sur-le-champ, elle descendit les marches précédemment montées, détala jusqu'à sa voiture, laissant Sam désemparé sous l'action. Toutefois, il recouvra sa lucidité alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin de sa propriété et qu'il hurlait :_

_- Rachel !_

_D'une enjambée, il sauta les quatre marches et courut pour la rattraper. Elle ouvrait la portière quand il fut devant le capot, la referma à clé lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée._

_- Rachel, ouvre ! Brailla-t-il fort et impérieux._

_Elle ne remua pas les lèvres, l'observa seulement à travers la vitre les prunelles tristes et humides. Elle fit tourner la clef pour lancer le moteur de son véhicule alors que Sam rugissait, les traits déformés par l'inquiétude pour son amie, sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'entendait : _

_- Putain, Rachel ! Tu ne vas pas aller à cette soirée toute seule, enfin ! Il peut arriver n'importe quoi. Arrête de te faire subir ça ! Arrête tout simplement !_

_Et ces deux dernières phrases ne se rapportèrent pas seulement à ce qu'elle entreprenait dans l'instant… Mais à tout le mal qu'elle se faisait tous les jours à se ronger les sangs à la pensée de leur professeur. Il en avait parfaitement connaissance et essayait tant bien que mal de lui apporter son soutien ainsi que l'affection qu'elle réclamait plus que de raisons. Leur relation n'avait jamais débordé sur le sexe néanmoins la jeune fille cherchait toujours une étreinte, un touché de main, une caresse… On aurait dit qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens de combler un manque qui la vidait un peu plus tous les jours. _

_Perdue dans leur regard mutuel, Rachel posa sa main comme pour caresser son visage à travers la fenêtre. Puis l'instant suivant, elle appuyait sur l'accélérateur pendant que Sam courait sur quelques mètres à côté de l'auto, la suppliant de revenir._

_Malheureusement, elle le dépassa rapidement et disparut au détour du coin de sa rue. Sam se stoppa dans sa course, plié en deux, essoufflé, se demandant quoi faire ?_

_Durant le mouvement qu'il lui fallut pour se tenir de nouveau droit, il sut dans l'immédiat la seule chose qui lui restait à entreprendre. L'idée ne lui plaisait guère. Pourtant c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Rachel devait arrêter de souffrir de cette manière, de tout garder ou elle risquait de s'attirer des ennuis qu'elle se reprocherait amèrement. Sam savait qu'une seule personne était capable de lui venir en aide._

_Sous les précédentes vociférations du blond, quelques personnes étaient sorties de chez eux pour connaître le responsable de tout ce tapage. Mais, Sam laissa bien ce détail de côté alors qu'il partait dans la courette de chez lui prendre son vélo pour aller chez son professeur, Mr Schuester._

_Fin du Flashback_

Will digéra le résumé du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas encore quoi en penser quand il entendit l'autre rajouter :

- Elle n'est pas bien Mr Schue ! Elle n'en parle pas mais je le sens… Il faut qu'on aille la chercher ! Le supplia presque Sam.

Les maux de tête de l'homme s'accroissaient. Son cœur balançait entre agir comme Sam lui demandait ou retrouver Allie à leur rendez-vous prévu. Toutes les révélations du blond le retournaient encore… C'était difficile de s'y faire. En outre, il n'aimait pas l'idée de Rachel dans une soirée où elle ne connaissait personne et où elle n'hésiterait certainement pas à se laisser aller d'après les dires de Sam.

Mais au fond, tout ça, il n'avait plus à s'en soucier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est plus mon problème maintenant. Lança-t-il détournant son regard de Sam, la mâchoire et les traits sévères, peu sûr de lui.

- Bien sur que si ça l'est ! Quand vous avez commencé votre liaison vous avez pris des responsabilités envers elle. Vous voulez vraiment la laisser faire ça ? Être la fille d'un soir d'un inconnu en rut ?

- Elle a décidé de son propre chef d'aller à cette soirée. Elle est capable de faire ses propres choix. Persifla Will de plus en plus touché par les mots de Sam, ayant du mal à contrôler les tremblements de sa voix et de son corps.

- Alors vous préférez l'abandonner ?! S'emporta Sam

Il était certain qu'il était contrarié par l'attitude désinvolte de son professeur. Ce dernier, cependant, virevolta illico et s'approcha brusquement du jeune homme. Le timbre plein d'austérité, il extériorisa son surplus émotionnel :

- Dès que tu as tout découvert, c'est elle qui a pris la décision de me laisser tomber ! C'est elle qui m'a tourné le dos et qui veut que je quitte définitivement sa vie ! Alors au nom de quoi devrais-je lever le petit doigt ?!

Le silence s'abattit sous la réplique de Will qui défiait le garçon de lui trouver une réponse. Et il remarqua dans les yeux du blond qu'il l'avait eu bien avant que l'enseignant ne s'emporte dans un tel élan.

- Parce qu'elle a besoin de vous… Je le sait maintenant. Et vous aussi. Votre ton et vos paroles vous trahissent.

Ce gamin avait la fâcheuse manie de comprendre trop bien les émotions des gens. Empathique, il lisait en eux aisément. Cette qualité pouvait tout aussi bien passer pour un défaut, et inversement. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il ignorait dans quelle catégorie se rangeait cette particularité du blond.

Will se sentait flancher. Pour être honnête envers lui-même, il s'était déjà résigné. Il allait retrouver Rachel et ce quoi qu'il en coûte. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Car il ne supporterait pas qu'elle se soit mise dans une fâcheuse situation seulement parce qu'il était trop fier pour s'avouer qu'il désespérait à aller la chercher à la seconde où Sam avait mentionné l'état dans lequel elle était parti pour aller il ne savait où, avec il ne savait qui, pour faire il ne savait quoi.

L'adulte dans l'histoire c'était lui après tout. Si tous deux en étaient arrivés à ce point-là, comme l'avait dit Sam, c'était leurs responsabilités. Il ne cesserait jamais de se sentir responsable d'elle. C'était imprimé au fer rouge sur son cœur et la marque, souvent douloureuse ces derniers temps, ne disparaîtrait pas. Elle et lui devrait s'y faire.

- Bon, voyons ce qu'on sait déjà…

La réplique de Will sonna, à vue d'œil, comme une demi-victoire pour Sam. Son visage et ses prunelles étaient suffisamment explicites pour que l'homme comprenne la raison du « demi »

- Je ne vais pas là-bas pour la « récupérer », Sam.

Le blond ne dit rien, resta simplement planté devant lui, la posture indéchiffrable alors que Will reprenait :

- Tu as parlé de Hurst ?

- Oui.

- Dans les alentours, la seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit c'est l'université de Hurst dans le comté de Findlay.

- Ça colle parfaitement. Les campus regorgent de soirée les vendredi soir.

- Le seul problème, c'est comment retrouver cet étudiant Lucas Zon Mc-je-ne-sais-quoi.

- « Zion » Mcguire. Le reprit Sam. Je suppose que Zion n'est qu'un surnom. Je peux toujours faire une recherche internet mais avec un nom aussi répandu que le sien, ce serait une perte de temps. Il va falloir user de la vieille méthode.

Soit la dernière chose qui le tentait. Retrouver quelqu'un directement sur un campus, en plus de nuit… Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Ils étaient au courant qu'il serait en soirée, savaient probablement son surnom. Mais comme l'avait si bien fait remarqué Sam, un vendredi soir, il y avait une multitude de fête dans les collèges accompagnée de jeunes alcoolisés incapable d'aligner deux mots. Oh oui, la nuit s'annonçait très longue.

- On va aller là-bas. Attends-moi à ma voiture, je prends mon manteau et mes clés, je te rejoins.

Sam décampa rapidement. Will partit tout de suite dans sa salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet du lavabo et s'aspergea le visage d'eau à plusieurs reprises. Subitement, il avait le souffle court, sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir, puisa en lui toutes les ressources nécessaires pour amener à bien la mission de ce soir sans savoir réellement où celle-ci le conduirait.

Il soupira intensément tout en s'essuyant le faciès avec une serviette qui trônait à son côté. Paré, il éteignit derrière lui, pris ses affaires et descendit en toute hâte rejoindre Sam.

Ce dernier faisait les cents pas quand le bruit clair des portières qui s'ouvraient grâce à la télécommande que Will tenait en main attira son attention sur le professeur. À quelques mètres, Will lança :

- Grimpe.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt pendant qu'il monta à son tour en voiture.

- Je dois faire un arrêt en route… On ira tout de suite après.

Sam le regarda intrigué, cherchant une réponse à ce détour quand Will lâcha pour cesser le regard en coin :

- J'ai une soirée à annuler.

Il comprit instinctivement, laissant transparaître une pointe de culpabilité.

Dans le silence absolu, Will fit rugir le moteur, quitta le parking puis s'engagea sur les routes qui le conduisaient chez Allie. Si il devait annuler leur rendez-vous pour aller chercher son ex-amante Dieu sait où, elle méritait au moins qu'il fasse l'initiative de lui dire en face. Il inventerait un mensonge bien évidemment !

Mais, au moins, il ne se comporterait pas comme un lâche.

[…]

La visite chez sa petite amie avait perduré plus de dix minutes. Il s'était excusé, inventant un problème lié à ses parents – Dieu les garde – pendant que Sam l'avait attendu sur le parking du lotissement d'Allie. Il s'était senti mal pour cette dernière qui lui avait montré tout de suite son soutien et avait même proposé son aide s'il avait besoin.

Mais il n'avait eu le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Le blond et lui étaient à présent à mi-chemin de Findlay, roulant assez vite sur la nationale 75 qui menait directement à la ville.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un son de tout le voyage. Aucune musique ne résonnait dans l'habitacle. Pourtant il ne trouva pas le silence gênant en dépit de ce que les deux mettaient en route.

L'heure tournait affichant déjà vingt et une heure trente. S'ils venaient à retrouver Rachel, les deux savaient qu'elle n'apprécierait que moyennement cette intrusion intempestive dans sa vie. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre que deux des hommes de sa vie qui la chérissait tant reste les bras croisés pendant qu'elle s'embarquait dans des plans étranges. C'était son rôle de l'aider peut importe ce qu'il pensait, peut importe ce qu'elle disait… Le jeune à ses côtés lui avait permis d'y voir plus clair dans le brouillard imposé par la dispute d'hier.

Il quitta des yeux la route un court instant pour les poser sur Sam qui fixait le cheminement devant lui de cette route qui semblait sans fin.

- Sam ?

Le susnommé jeta un œil vers Will qui refocalisa son attention sur la conduite. Il valait mieux éviter un accident sur ce genre de voies, spécialement de nuit.

- Oui ?

- Tout à l'heure quand tu as dis que tu savais qu'elle était ta place auprès d'elle…

Il lui sembla qu'il acquiesça sans deviner son état d'esprit. Il poursuivit tout de même :

- Tu as dis autre chose après ça… Tu étais sérieux ?

- Je suppose…

- À imaginer que je réintègre sa vie, tu penses vraiment pouvoir l'accepter ?

- Non.

Il vira seulement une seconde son attention sur le blond qui le dévisagea gravement. Puis sans pouvoir le voir, l'autre confessa :

- Mais si ça peut aider Rachel, je ferais avec. Parce qu'à ce rythme, elle va vraiment finir par faire une connerie… Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Et plus aucun mots ne furent échangés jusqu'à arriver à Findlay.

* * *

Voilà, elle était destination. Devant le pavillon indiqué par l'adresse que lui avait donné Lucas. La musique résonnait fort. Pas mal de monde sur la chaussée rejoignait la bâtisse, porte grande ouverte, afin de prendre part à la fête en ses lieux. Rachel fut rassuré quand elle remarqua que d'autre personne aussi n'était pas venu déguiser à cette soirée. Après l'altercation avec Sam, elle était directement venue ici et avait complètement oubliée qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée à thème. Jamais elle n'aurait participé aux festivités si chacun avait été déguisé.

Par ailleurs, elle ignorait encore si venir jusqu'ici avait été une si bonne idée. Néanmoins maintenant qu'elle y était, il aurait été idiot de faire machine arrière.

Surtout qu'une part en elle lui hurlait de se laisser aller au plaisir de la jeunesse, d'oublier le quotidien de ces journées… Juste le temps d'une soirée. Peu importait les regrets qu'elle pourrait avoir – elle pensa évidement à Lucas -, il n'y avait que ce soir.

Demain n'existait pas. « No tomorrow » comme cette chanson du groupe Orson qui lui était passée devant les yeux pendant ses recherches cette semaine.

Déterminé, elle alla se garer à une cinquantaine de mètre par manque de place. Elle sortit sous l'air frais, rabattant son manteau sur sa nuque et rejoins vivement l'afflue. Entre tous ces étudiants arrivé seul ou en groupe qui se saluaient, riaient, Rachel passa inaperçu. Elle se sentait un peu dépassé pour le moment.

Pourtant quand elle eu pénétrer dans la maison et commencé un premier tour d'horizon, l'ambiance festive, la musique, le décor mis au goût du thème, les jeux –tous alcoolisé- éparpiller un peu partout la détendirent naturellement.

Tout se passait au rez-de-chaussée… Le premier étage, très probablement les dortoirs, serviraient à bien d'autres activités. C'était certain.

Elle quitta la cuisine bien encombrée, remonta par la salle à manger où les tables avait été installées de telles sortes que les jeunes se réunissaient autour d'elles pour un Bière-Pong géant ou plutôt un Rhum-Pong dans les circonstances actuelles. Elle revint dans l'immense salon de la maison où les canapés avaient été poussés contre les murs, où trônait une grande buvette près de l'entrée principal à l'autre bout de sa position. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun espace vide. Les coups d'épaules ou de coudes étaient choses communes en cette soirée.

Mais le manque d'espace ne semblait gêner personne. Au contraire, il resserrait les liens.

Dès son arrivé elle avait visité les pièces du rez-de-chaussée du côté Est de la maison et était maintenant intrigué par la double porte qui menait de toute évidence sur un couloir dans le coin Ouest de la demeure. De par sa petitesse et son agilité, elle se fit aisément un chemin.

Devant les battants de bois, elle apposa sa main sur la poignée qui s'ouvrit légèrement lorsqu'un gaillard d'un mètre quatre vingt-cinq, les cheveux roux, hirsutes, vint claquer immédiatement la porte. Elle lui fit face le regard indigné pendant qu'il lançait agressivement :

- Seul les habitants du pavillon sont autorisés à pénétrer ici !

- Ah, désolé. Je l'ignorais. Répondit-elle posément.

- D'ailleurs qui t'a invité ? Tu m'as l'air b…

- Du calme Martin. Elle est avec moi !

Lucas apparut comme par magie sur sa gauche, à un petit mètre d'eux. Il était toujours aussi craquant. Rachel l'observa de haut en bas, appréciant le déguisement qu'il avait revêtit. Il mettait en valeur sa puissante carrure. Il portait avec un certain chic un pantalon ample de tissu noir délavé ajusté d'un bandana rouge à la taille. Une large ceinture en cuir sombre, où pendait un faux pistolet, enroulait une large chemise à col V si profond que l'on pouvait entrevoir les muscles bien dessiné de son buste. Ses cheveux sombre toujours si beaux étaient coiffés de façon parfaitement négligé approfondissant son charme déroutant. L'eyeliner autour de ses yeux et la boucle d'oreille finissait de donner cette touche d'un pirate qui alliait parfaitement décontraction et élégance.

- Euh… Désolé « Zion ». Je l'ignorais.

Le rouquin qui faisait une demi-tête de plus que Lucas bredouilla nerveusement. Son apparition troubla immédiatement les traits du jeune homme qui semblait d'un coup très intimidé. De toute évidence Lucas avait une certaine réputation...

Le garçon me jeta un dernier coup d'œil et repartit au cœur de la fête sans demander son reste. Rachel retomba instantanément dans les prunelles de Lucas désireuses et qui paraissaient tout à fait ravies de la présence de Rachel.

Il s'adossa d'une épaule contre la porte qu'elle avait tenté d'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tôt. Son regard inquisiteur sonda ses orbes d'une drôle de façon alors, qu'impatiemment, elle demandait curieusement à l'aise :

- Pourquoi tu me dévisages ?

Il sourit et bascula légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- J'étais seulement en train de me demander pourquoi tu n'avais pas demandé à quelqu'un où je me trouvais, directement à ton arrivée ?

Elle l'observa interrogative alors il rajouta :

- Je t'ai repéré à l'instant où tu as passé le seuil… Il rapprochait imperceptiblement un peu plus son visage d'elle au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. En même temps, je t'ai cherché du regard dès que la soirée a commencé.

Il était fort. Il arrivait à vous faire vous sentir importante à ses yeux en quelques phrases bien tournées.

- Si tu ne t'en sors pas dans l'électronique, tu pourras penser à trouver une carrière dans la politique.

- Bizarrement, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit ça. Sourcilla-t-il narquois sous sa remarque.

- Oh non, c'est loin d'être bizarre.

Il s'esclaffa un bref moment et se tint de nouveau comme il faut. Et ce fut à l'instant même où il s'écarta qu'elle pris conscience de l'espace qu'il avait comblé entre eux durant leur petit spitch.

- Attends-moi ici. J'en ai pour une minute.

Il disparut entre la cohue des gens qui s'esclaffait, dansait, buvait à en perdre la raison. Cette dernière chose d'ailleurs, elle aurait bien aimé y goûté ce soir.

Et comme si le coup du sort répondait à ses demandes, Lucas reparut avec deux verres, une bouteille de Rhum et un jus d'ananas.

- Tu m'ouvres. J'ai les bras chargés.

Elle douta une seconde mais s'exécuta quand elle remarqua soudain les regards plein d'animosité de plusieurs jeunes femmes autour d'elle.

Elle passa rapidement le pas de la porte qu'elle referma derrière eux, lâchant tandis qu'il ouvrait la marche dans le petit corridor qui débouchait sur un croisement :

- Tu sembles avoir un paquet d'admiratrice ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le terme admiratrice s'applique à toutes maintenant. Répondit-il simplement dans un rire nerveux.

Rachel comprit bien ce qu'il insinuait là. Elle avait visé juste cette après-midi quand elle avait deviné qu'il avait dû briser plus d'un cœur sur sa route.

En général, elle appréciait très peu ce genre d'attitude chez quelqu'un. Malgré ça, c'était ce trait de sa personnalité qui l'avait intrigué au musée. Son assurance, sa désinvolture. Il ne devait que très rarement s'harasser des complications qu'engendrait les relations. Vivre de cette manière lui permettait surement d'avancer sans regrets amoureux. Alors il en prenait une puis passait à une autre comme on le fait avec une chemise sale.

Rachel était désolée pour toutes ces filles qui avaient dû se sentir utilisées. Toutefois s'il agissait avec toutes comme il le faisait avec elle, elles auraient dû comprendre tout de suite qu'elle genre d'homme il était. Elle avait presque dix-sept ans et l'avait compris en moins d'une minute cette après-midi.

À l'embranchement, il prit sur la gauche et les conduit jusqu'à la deuxième porte sur la droite. Il ouvrit cette dernière, alluma et pendant un instant Rachel fut surprise par la beauté calme et apaisante de la pièce… À des lieues du trafic étudiant qu'ils venaient de quitter. L'endroit, dont les parois en bois massif insufflaient une certaine chaleur, voyait un lustre pendu au dessus d' une large table de billard installée en son centre. La moquette de jeu bordeaux de cette dernière s'accordait parfaitement avec le ton de la pièce. Devant le meuble était installée une imposante cheminée de brique artisanale à foyer fermé. Au quatre coin de la pièce trônaient deux fauteuils, un canapé, une petite table basse agrémentés par différents tableaux muraux offrant une touche presque royale.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous ne laissez personne entrer ici. Dit-elle le regard perdu, peu après qu'ils aient franchis l'embrasure,

- Tu aimes ?

- Beaucoup.

Il clôt l'accès puis passa devant la jeune fille jusqu'à la table basse contre le mur de gauche où il déposa ce qu'il avait ramené. Il se tourna alors vers elle et demanda.

- Je te sers un verre ? Demanda-t-il plaisamment.

Si elle acceptait, elle ouvrait définitivement la porte à une soirée dont elle ignorait si elle serait apte à faire face aux conséquences.

Pourtant, comme, elle l'avait songé plus tôt. Demain, n'existait pas.

- Bien sûr. Je n'attendais que ça.

De toute évidence réconfortée par la réplique de Rachel, il leur servit le breuvage avec habilité. Il prit les deux verres pleins puis revint jusqu'à elle, lui tendit le sien tout en déclarant :

- Je pensais que tu serais venu avec ton petit-ami, ce soir ?

Son faux petit-ami.

- Non. Il avait d'autre plan.

- Bien. Ça m'arrange que tu es préféré la jouer solitaire. Je pourrais entièrement profiter de ta présence.

Par solitaire, elle entendit célibataire. Et par profiter… Cette dernière se passait de mots.

Il leva son verre pour trinquer et la jeune fille en fit de même. Ils burent une gorgée, Rachel assez nerveuse. Mais quand le liquide vint effleurer son palet, pour descendre en une ardente chaleur au fond de son gosier, elle ne put s'empêcher de reprendre une goulée face au bien-être fictif que ce nectar produisait.

- Une partie ? L'interrogea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la table de billard.

- Je connais les règles mais je n'y ai joué qu'une fois et c'était sur un mini-billard. S'exprima-t-elle en quittant son verre des yeux. Je dois être assez lamentable.

- Je t'apprendrais. Souffla-t-il lascivement en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle se sentit rougir légèrement et acquiesça simplement en buvant de nouveau dans son verre.

Il s'écarta promptement et prépara la table en vue de lancer le jeu. Tandis qu'il effectuait la tâche, Rachel nota les nombreux coups d'œil qu'il ne cessait de lui envoyer. Et à chaque fois, son visage exprimait une convoitise qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher.

- Dis, je me demandais…

- Quoi ? Dit-il en installant les boule dans le triangle conçu pour.

- C'est quoi « Zion » ?

Il termina sa besogne et répondit agréablement :

- Mon nom d'artiste que j'utilise comme auteur pour ma musique. Tout le monde me connaît presque seulement sous ce nom sur le campus. Mais assez parlé de moi… Et si on s'y mettait.

Il marcha jusqu'à elle pour lui tendre une queue de bois et entama le premier coup.

Ils jouèrent durant un long moment. Une heure… Peut-être une heure et demie. Et durant tout ce temps, Lucas n'avait cessé d'accentuer au fur et à mesure du jeu les contacts physiques entre eux. Toujours il venait se placer derrière elle pour l'aider, posait ses mains sur ses hanches, raffermissant toujours la proximité de leur bassin alors qu'elle sentait son souffle caresser très souvent sa nuque.

Les verres s'étaient enchaînés. La bouteille était à présent au deux tiers vide et l'effet brumeux de légèreté se faisait clairement sentir. Elle avait chaud, riait de toute avec une facilité déconcertante et sentait ses désirs refoulés depuis plus d'un mois refaire surface. Elle était prête à passer aux choses sérieuses.

D'ailleurs quand ils finirent leur troisième partie, sur laquelle elle s'était de nouveau fait écraser en beauté, elle partait se resservir un énième cocktail quand elle fut attrapée par le bras et ramenée vigoureusement contre le bord du billard.

Lucas se tenait droit devant elle, les yeux obscurcis par la tentation et les vapeurs d'alcools, les mains flottant sur la courbe de ses reins. Rachel tanguais de plus en plus même si elle se sentait apte à poursuivre ce qui allait bientôt arriver.

Elle n'avait pas peur, n'était pas angoissée. Les plaisirs enivrant de la chair lui manquait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'avouer. À dire vrai, c'était Will qui lui manquait. Mais ce soir, elle se contenterait du corps et des attentions de Lucas. Pour ce soir, ce serait suffisant.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il face le premier pas et prit elle-même l'initiative. Elle avança doucement son visage vers le sien, fébrilement, puis ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle le sentit franchir la dernière limite.

Les lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement d'abord, ardente par la suite. Seulement quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'aimait pas embrasser les lèvres du garçon. Pas qu'il ne sache pas y faire… Au contraire, les bras de Rachel s'accrochaient déjà à son dos et leurs corps pantelant épousaient chaque espace vide.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de trop intime pour qu'elle ne veuille le partager avec lui.

Immédiatement, elle lâcha sa bouche et laissa celle-ci courir le long de sa mâchoire pour redescendre jusqu'à son cou. Elle vint effleurer de sa langue le lobe de son oreille. Et cette attaque sembla extrêmement lui plaire alors qu'elle l'entendait gémir et que ses mains s'engouffraient hâtivement sous son haut pour caresser le velouté de son dos. Par la suite, il la força à se détacher de la sensualité de ses baisers, l'empoigna par les cuisses et l'assis sur la table de jeu. Son regard noirci par le désir tomba dans celui de Rachel qui le laissa lui retirer sans ménagement le tissu qui couvrait son tronc.

Affublé seulement de son soutien gorge, elle fit de même avec la ceinture noire et l'ample chemise du jeune homme. Et lorsqu'elle laissa ses yeux contempler le torse révélé et la courbure sublime de chacun de ses muscles, elle l'attira de nouveau vers lui couchant leur deux corps pantelant sur la moquette du meuble.

Pleinement allongés sur la largeur, Lucas au dessus d'elle, les deux usaient au mieux de leurs mains pour flatter sensuellement l'épiderme sensible de l'autre. Complètement enivré par l'alcool, Rachel perdait conscience. Elle gardait les yeux clos alors qu'elle le sentait couver son cou, ses clavicules, son ventre de doux baiser aussi chaux qu'une caresse.

Elle fixa son image mentale sur l'objet de ses envies… Will…

Partout où l'autre la touchait, chaque passage lui rappelait toutes ces nuits passées entre les bras robuste, protecteur et salvateur de son ancien amant. Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé que se soit lui. Elle le voulait plus que tout.

Will… Et seulement lui…

Puis, brusquement, sous le bruit fracassant de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait, arrachant presque les gonds, les frivolités s'arrêtèrent nettes. Elle n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Lucas fut projeté brutalement sur le sol de la pièce, loin d'elle. Elle remarqua alors l'homme responsable de cette intervention et les mots n'auraient pas été assez forts pour décrire l'état de surprise, puis de colère qui lui vrillèrent l'esprit.

- Will ?!

Il se tenait devant elle, les yeux profondément rogues alors qu'elle voyait Lucas, encore par terre, très énervé et cracher au visage de son ex-compagnon :

- Putain mais vous êtes qui vous ?!

Will ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Lucas qu'il lançait à Rachel, le ton franchement menaçant :

- Rhabilles-toi ! On s'en va !

- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! Elle descendit de table pour lui faire pleinement front. Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Tu ne peux pl…

- MAINTENANT, C'EST CLAIR ?! Enragea-t-il en pointant la porte du doigt.

Jamais encore, il n'avait fait état d'une telle fureur. Son instinct de préservation lui hurla d'obtempérer sans plus se faire prier. Et tandis qu'elle remettait à la vite son tee-shirt à la vite et qu'elle se faisait tirer de force par le bras à travers l'entrée de la pièce, Will se tourna vers Lucas toujours au sol, totalement abasourdi par la situation, et l'avertit :

- Ne cherche plus jamais à la voir ! Elle n'a que seize ans et je ne pense pas que tu aimerais te rendre coupable d'un crime…

Sous l'effet de l'alcool, l'ironie d'une telle réplique provoqua un rire nerveux chez Rachel qu'elle ne put contenir alors qu'elle vociférait réellement remontée contre son professeur :

- Alors là, c'est la meilleure !

Will la foudroya du regard et elle ne rajouta rien.

Ils passèrent dans le couloir où les portes conduisant au salon étaient grandes ouvertes et d'où tout le monde pouvait déjà les observer. Alors qu'il traversait le salon, Rachel capta les regards perplexes, inquisiteurs et pour certaines étudiantes, bien contents. Elle n'aurait pu décrire l'humiliation d'une telle situation.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Son père ?!

Ils atteignirent finalement la sortie et au dehors, elle repéra la voiture de Will garée en plein milieu de la rue, le moteur vrombissant, avec comme passager avant…

Sam ?!

Il allait l'entendre !

Will ouvrit la portière arrière et sans concession jeta la brune sur la banquette arrière.

Aussi vite il monta à son tour et démarra en trombe.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, où elle ne percevait pas les mots de Will qui semblait s'adresser à elle, la plus jeune s'enferma dans son inconscient. Les évènements venaient de s'enchaîner avec une telle rapidité qu'elle en était encore totalement retournée. Surtout que l'alcool ingurgité tout au long de la soirée n'arrangeait vraiment pas son affaire. Ses émotions étaient comme décuplés et donc, sa colère atteint son paroxysme quelques rues plus loin alors qu'elle hurlait :

- ARRÊTE LA VOITURE ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle se sentait même prête à sauter en marche s'il n'obtempérait pas.

Heureusement, il s'engagea sur le parking d'un supermarché à une vingtaine de mètre.

Ils étaient à peine à l'arrêt que Rachel entrouvrit la portière et sauta du siège pour prendre un bol d'air frais plus que nécessaire. Elle avait l'impression que l'oxygène avait dû mal à rentrer dans ses poumons tant elle fulminait de l'action engendré par les deux compères qui lui servaient d'ami et d'ex-amant.

C'était tout simplement insensé !

Quand elle entendit les portières de ses deux « sauveurs » se refermer, elle fit d'abord face à Sam sortit du même côté d'elle et lui balança sévèrement en plein visage :

- Merci beaucoup Sam de l'avoir ramené jusqu'ici ! Je t'en dois une. Et laisses-moi deviner, tu lui a aussi tout avoué pour toi et moi ?!

- Oui, il le fallait. Répondit-il très calmement exubérant plus encore Rachel.

- Alors quoi ?! Maintenant j'aurais deux fileurs pour le prix d'un. C'est génial ! Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux !

- Rachel…

Will arriva par derrière. Et la douceur dans sa voix dans l'énoncé de son prénom contrasta tant avec les cris de Rachel et les siens du moment où il l'avait récupéré sur cette table de billard que la brune refreina légèrement sa hargne alors qu'elle patientait dans l'attente des prochains mots.

- C'est comme ça que tu souhaites agir ? Tu veux vraiment oublié ton identité seulement parce que tu souffres ?

- Et si c'est que je souhaite, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Ce que ça peut me faire ? Tu es sérieuse ?! S'irrita-t-il. Parce que tu crois que j'ai apprécié te voir dans les bras de ce garçon, prête à commettre un acte qui n'aurait pas été digne de la femme que tu es. Comprend bien ça… Tu représentes tant pour moi que je serais prêt à tout tenter et tout endurer pour te protéger même si la seule chose que j'en retirerai serait ta haine.

Sa frénésie s'évapora définitivement. Ses sentiments pour l'homme devant elle revinrent à la charge. Comment faisait-il ? Mais après mûre réflexion, elle savait. Depuis trop longtemps, elle lui avait donné du pouvoir sur elle et n'était plus capable de s'en défaire. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne serait probablement jamais capable de le faire

Elle garda le visage bas, ne sentant pas la force d'affronter trop longtemps le visage si parfait de Will. Mollement, ce qu'elle retenait en elle depuis trop longtemps se décida à passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Tu sais ce qui est le plus ironique dans toute cette histoire ?

Elle releva ses traits vers lui. Grave. Déterminée. Quand les siens étaient emplis de douceur, de compassion, de tendresse… Elle dû utiliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer.

- Dis-moi ?

- J'ai mis un terme à notre liaison pour te protéger… la chorale aussi. J'ai mis au point ce plan improbable avec Sam - elle regarda le garçon derrière elle - pour toi au bout du compte. Elle fit une pause. Elle avait rarement était si sérieuse. Mais tout ça, c'était avant tout parce que je ne supportais plus de vivre une vie de faux semblant, d'avoir à mentir constamment d'une chose qui pourtant n'aurait pu me rendre plus…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et subitement sourit amèrement. Elle secoua la tête dans un bref rire nerveux que Will ne sembla guère apprécié. Il devait deviner la douleur qui se cachait derrière ce son là.

- Tu sais quoi… Je n'ai jamais eu autant à camoufler la vérité.

Will termina la distance entre eux et d'une main qu'il fit glisser sur sa joue, il tourna son visage et recueillit son regard dans le sien.

- Regarde-moi. Il relâcha délicatement sa joue puis murmura. De quelle vérité tu parles ?

Il la poussa délicatement à se confesser

- Que je ne peux plus être aussi heureuse qu'avant. Tout paraît plus dure, plus insurmontable maintenant… Ma vie est devenu beaucoup moins attrayante...

Et alors que l'un et l'autre se contemplait, Rachel perçut aux lignes de son faciès qu'il expérimentait la même chose tous les jours.

- Tu sais… le truc ce n'est pas d'espérer garder le bonheur d'antan mais de l'utiliser pour trouver le bien être dans de nouvelles expériences.

Elle réfléchit à ces paroles prononcées avec émotions sans en saisir pleinement le sens. Son esprit était encore trop embrumé par les vapeurs.

- Je vais ramener Sam chez lui et ensuite tu viendras à la maison… On a parlé.

Elle l'observa surprise par sa déclaration mais acquiesça simplement, émotionnellement harasseé alors qu'il rajoutait :

- En voiture maintenant.

Les deux jeunes gens grimpèrent dans le véhicule de Will qui les reconduit tous chez eux, à Lima.

* * *

Un peu après minuit, ils arrivèrent enfin. Will avait redéposé Sam au bout de sa rue et avait été content pour lui quand il avait demandé à Rachel de l'appeler demain et que celle-ci avait répondit par l'affirmative. Le trajet avait calmé la jeune femme même si les effets de l'alcool, dont il humait l'odeur sur tout son être, ne s'était pas encore tout à fait dissipé.

Devant sa porte d'entrée, il l'aida à retirer sa veste. Elle se laissa faire tel un pantin. Il la savait épuiser aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Il la poussa gentiment jusqu'au salon quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Quand il le sortit et qu'il vu le nom d'Allie s'afficher, il savait qu'il devait répondre.

- Attends-moi là. J'en ai pour deux minutes.

Elle l'observa intrigué et quand elle vit le téléphone dans sa main et le nom apparaître, elle lâcha assez contrarié :

- Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte !

Il décrocha tandis qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine pour être plus tranquille :

- Allo ?

- Ah Will ? Alors tout va bien ? Cet accident de voiture avec ton père, ce n'est rien de grave ?

Il aurait quand même pu trouver mieux comme mensonge. Mais c'était au débouté.

- Non, c'est bon. Plus de peur que de mal.

- Tant mieux. Je suis rassuré. Déclara-t-elle affable. Est-ce tu veux que je passe te voir ?

- À vrai dire j'ai préféré rester avec eux ce soir.

- D'accord, pas de problèmes. C'est normal. Je comprends tout à fait.

- Merci. T'es gentil. Ecoutes, il faut que je te laisse mais je te rappelle demain, ok ?

- Bien sûr. Prend bien soin de ton père.

- J'y compte bien.

- Bonne fin de soirée.

- Oui, toi aussi

Puis il raccrocha.

Maintenant, il allait devoir affronter Rachel qui devait déjà s'impatienter.

Mais quand il revint dans le salon, il la trouva assise sur sa table basse, la tête cachée entre ses mains

- Rachel ?

Au moment où elle releva le visage vers lui, en sursautant légèrement, son cœur et son âme furent perforé de part en part par les larmes et la détresse qu'il lisait en elle. Il l'aimait souriante, téméraire, enjouée, excentrique… Cette expression de profonde tristesse, il refusait de les voir altérer la délicatesse de ses lignes qu'il trouvait si belles.

- Je sui désolé d'avoir gâchée ta soirée avec Allie. Murmura-t-elle la voix tremblantes.

Elle l'avait deviné. C'était facile à comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

D'un coup, elle se leva et proclama pleinement résolue comme il était toujours dans l'embrasure entre la cuisine et son salon :

- Ecoute, tu devrais la rappeler et aller la voir. Moi je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi.

- Allie peut attendre…

- Attendre ? Will on ne fait pas attendre une femme comme ça !

Les effets de l'alcool revenaient encore pointer le bout de leur nez. Il l'entendit alors poursuivre presque hystérique, le corps secoué de soubresauts :

- Tu te dégotes la plus parfaite des femmes. Le genre de personne qu'aucun homme ne pourrait pas aimer… Et toi tu veux la faire attendre. Je veux dire, elle est drôle, très intelligente, belle… Et, bon sang, elle a affronté la vie et s'en est tellement bien sortie. Et moi, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais avoir avec moi. Elle peut tout t'apporter. Une véritable stabilité. Et moi… moi…

Elle craquait… S'effondrait… Il y était.

Et ce qui s'en suivit, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

Déstabilisée, il la vit tomber à la renverse sur le sol se cognant durement la tête contre la table basse.

- Rachel !

Il se précipita paniqué. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, la jeune femme totalement sonnée. À moitié couchée sur le sol, il passa les doigts dans sa chevelure, releva sa tête et lui demanda absolument angoissé :

- Rachel ?! Tu vas bien ?! Réponds-moi, je t'en prie !

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et tomba nez-à-nez dans le regard de Will. La peur paralysante sur ses traits s'évacua et fut remplacée par une adoration infinie. Cette jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois… Cet être qui lui avait offert le plus parfait des bonheurs… Cette amie avait qui il avait tant rit… Cette amante qui avait réchauffé et adouci bon nombre de ses nuits…

C'était là qu'était sa place. Car auprès d'elle, il existait.

- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me faire peur comme ça. Souffla-t-il, un fin sourire aux lèvres, rassuré que la jeune femme se porte bien.

- Je sais. Désolé.

Elle répondit confuse, d'une moue si adorable que ce fut à cet instant qu'il craqua à son tour. Dans la seconde, il releva son menton d'un doigt, frôlant par la suite sensiblement sa joue. Puis, appréciant chaque millimètre qui le rapprochait d'elle, sous le regard incrédule de Rachel, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dès qu'elles se retrouvèrent, comme si elles avaient toujours été faîtes pour épouser la bouche de sa jumelle, une explosion de sensation naquit dans chaque fibre de son corps. Grisantes. Exquises. Elle était son calice. Il se noyait en elle.

Un baiser si intense qu'il souhaitait que jamais il ne s'arrête.

Mais il dût se retirer de cette tentation quand l'air commença à lui manquer.

À bout de souffle, tout comme elle, il couva Rachel d'un long regard, appréciant chaque mimique, l'éclat irradiant de l'affection qu'elle lui témoignait.

Aucuns autres mots ne seraient échangés entre eux ce soir.

Il passa alors un bras sous ses jambes, ajusta sa prise autour de nuque et la souleva comme il l'avait fait si souvent auparavant. Elle se laisse faire, n'émit aucune objection. Et tandis qu'il les conduisait jusqu'à sa chambre, il la sentit nicher sa tête dans son cou.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, éclairée seulement par le quart de lune, il la déposa avec le plus grand calme sur son lit, la jeune femme à moitié endormie. Il la débarrassa de ses vêtements, ne la laissant qu'en sous-vêtements. Il tira la couverture et réussit facilement à la mettre sous celle-ci.

Habilement, il se dévêtit à son tour et vint la rejoindre, tout en lui faisant face.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'observait… Lui aussi. Il se colla pleinement à elle, apposant son front contre le sien, attrapant sa main dans la sienne. Il ne pouvait regretter les enchaînements déroutants de cette soirée. Ils avaient amené Rachel et la chaleur réconfortante de son être dans le cocon que formait sa couche.

Il attendit peu de temps qu'elle s'endorme d'un sommeil profond. Puis, comme la vérité la plus immaculée qu'il avait expérimentée dans sa vie, l'aveu s'échappa enfin. Les mois s'étaient écoulés et c'était aujourd'hui, dans la nuit du 11 février, qu'il le proclamait pour la première fois pensivement et oralement, sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience :

- Je t'aime…

Il s'ancra à la jeune femme ensommeillée et murmura tout bas encore, à un souffle de son épaule…

- Je t'aime si fort.

C'était ce qu'il vivait. Le présent. Il était là. Il la regardait. Elle était si belle. Et à ce moment, il pouvait le jurer… Il était en harmonie.

Fin de chapitre

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui chers amis !**

**Mais pas de panique, il y aura une suite et plein d'autres encores :D**

**J'espère que la soirée tumultueuse vécu par nos personnages vous ont fait plaisir.**

**La suite reprendra directement au lendemain matin de cette soirée avec la réponse à la question "Mais comment Sam et Will ont-ils retrouvé Rachel ?" J'ai déjà écrit cette partie et j'espère qu'elle vous amusera :D**

**Comme d'habitudes, les reviews sont les bienvenues surtout qu'elle booste un max dans l'écriture ;)**

**A bientôt tout le monde **


	27. Faire un choix

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Combien de temps ça fait ? Un peu plus de deux semaines mais me revoilà avec un chapitre extrêmement long. J'espère que ça vous embêterait pas ;)**

**Je vous avez laissé la dernière fois avec nos deux tourtereaux et c'est exactement avec eux que nous reprenons. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira parce j'étais pas trop sur pour certains passages. Mais j'ai essayé de faire au mieux :)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Lolo : _Comme toujours je te remercie énormément pour t'être encore arrêté pour déposer une review. Tu sais à quel point elle me font plaisir. Je suis très heureuse de savoir que le chapitre précédent ne t'ai pas déçu et que tu l'ai tant aimé. D'ailleurs j'espère vraiment que le chapitre 27 sera à la hauteur ;)_**

**Saragrisom : _Toi aussi, toujours là ! J'aime toujours autant tes petits commentaires qui me comble de joie :) J'ai l'impression que tu as vraiment adoré le dernier chapitre alors j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec celui-là. Je détesterais te décevoir ainsi que tous les autres :) Pour les "retrouvailles" de nos deux compagnons et bien je te laisse découvrir la suite pour te rendre compte par toi-même de ce qui les attends :D_**

**Marion : _Je vais tenter de te répondre du mieux possible en espérant ne rien oublier ma cher Marion :D Tout d'abord, les reviews inutiles, ça n'existe pas ;) Plus sérieusement savoir que tu relis aussi souvent différent chapitres me touches beaucoup. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir avec mon histoire et si elle te fait autant plaisir et bah ça me fait plaisir. _**

**_Ensuite je suis ravi que la scène que tu as trouvé "TROP DINGUE" t'ai mise dans un tel état. C'était le but après tout XD Sinon pour la réaction de Sam, je ne le voyais pas agir autrement. C'est une situation complexe dans laquelle il est et j'essaie de la rendre la plus concrète possible. Pour Allie, je n'aurais pas trouvé de meilleur termes que "Indésiré" car dans un sens c'est ce qu'elle est. Quant à ce brave Lucas, j'hésite encore le concernant... Il reviendra sois en sûr mais je me tâte sérieusement sur deux idées pour le faire revenir. Mais bon tout ça arrivera en temps et en heure, promis !_**

**_ Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, si il n'y a pas eu de réel confrontation entre Will et Rachel c'est parce que j'avais certaines raisons:D Tout d'abord en référence à l'épisode 14 saison 2 que j'adore, on sait que Rachel n'a pas l'alcool colérique mais plutôt du genre à rechercher un maximum d'affection. Ensuite, il leur reste une quantité de problème à gérer et sous l'effet de l'alcool ce n'est jamais le bon moment (expérience personnelle XD). Cette nuit était pour moi le moyen de remettre un peu de paix entre eux. D'ailleurs la réplique « aucun mots ne seraient échangés entre eux ce soir » avait toute son importance justement. Un moyen de dire je rang les armes pour ce soir, on verra demain :) _**

**_Pour finir, vis-à-vis de ton interrogation concernant la proximité entre Sam et Rachel, ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'étant donné qu'il était nouveau et n'avait aucune connection avec les autres personnages, je trouvais très intéressants de le voir intérargir avec Rachel qui n'avait pas réellement de véritable ami à proprement parlé dans la saison 1. Je sais qu'il est maintenant bien différent de ce que la série a fait de son personnage mais je ne le vois plus que comme ça maintenant._**

_**Bref merci pour tous ces beaux messages ! Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste. A ce stade je n'aimerais vraiment pas te décevoir :) **_

**Par avance je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de tapes qui doivent être assez nombreuses**

**Bonne lecture à tous très cher lecteurs ! **

* * *

Au petit matin, les faibles rayons dansant du soleil pénétrait par la fenêtre. Et au fur et mesure que l'astre montait dans le ciel, sa clarté vint éblouir les corps endormis de Rachel et Will.

Ce dernier fut réveillé par cette vive et étonnante lumière d'un mois de Février. Il ouvrit les yeux lourdement, s'adaptant doucement à la lueur du jour nouveau. Aussitôt, son champ de vision se consacra pleinement sur la jeune femme endormie tout près de lui. Ils n'étaient plus serrer l'un contre l'autre mais il nota que sa main reposait toujours dans la sienne. Tel un point d'encrage rassurant.

Il scruta quelques temps son visage sous toutes les coutures. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre pas possible. Son maquillage avait laissé de lourdes traces. Il percevait encore le parfum diffus de l'alcool accompagné d'une douce odeur d'ananas. Et sous toutes ces images, il crut défaillir sous l'hilarité qu'elle lui renvoyait. Un rire qui voulait à tout prix s'échapper de ses cordes vocales et qu'il n'avait expérimenté qu'avec elle.

Au lieu de ça, il resta là, à sourire bêtement, plissant les sillons de son front. Il apprécia entièrement cet égaiement car il n'était pas inconscient que le temps le rattraperait suffisamment vite. Il se rapprocha très faiblement d'elle, tout près de son visage, son nez frôlant presque le sien. Il guetta cette bouche charnue, échauffante et généreuse.

Il se retint là. Transi… Ce moment où les lèvres s'apprêtaient à se rencontrer. Cet instant indescriptible qui précédait l'union. Il n'avait même plus besoin de les toucher pour ressentir l'effervescence désireuse de leur touchée. Mais peu importait ce qu'il voulait, il était aujourd'hui. Un nouveau présent qu'il se refusait à affronter. Un présent où la paix ressenti la veille avait fait place aux doutes et aux incertitudes. Le jour amenaient avec lui une quantité de complications qui lui paraissaient aussi infranchissable que de courir le marathon de New York sans entraînements préalables. S'appesantir sur la nuit d'hier n'allait pas être tâche aisée. Tous deux allaient devoir prendre des dispositions. Il ignorait lesquelles. Toutefois, au bout du compte, ils auraient un tas de décisions à prendre.

Allait-il se remettre ensemble ? Même s'il était fou d'elle, arriveraient-ils à faire en sorte que ça marche ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, comment le savoir ? Étaient-ils prêt à repartager ce qu'ils avaient commencé des mois auparavant ? Devaient-ils se remettre en péril ?

Et pour Allie… Allait-il laisser tomber cette femme attentionnée qui pouvait lui apporter une « stabilité » comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Rachel hier soir ?...

Bon sang ! Les questions étaient infinies. Il y en avait tellement qu'il se demandait si une année entière pourrait en venir à bouts. Parce qu'il savait que chacune d'entre elle créerait son lot de bouleversement.

Il aurait voulu régler tous ses tracas en une unique fois… Mais comment faire ? Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux ?

Il divaguait, errait sur les lignes du visage de Rachel quand il sut qu'il étant tant pour lui de sortir du lit. Rester à ses côtés entre les draps réchauffés par leur chair aurait eu une trop grande signification. Un retour en arrière qu'il préférait éviter dans l'état actuel des choses. Surtout qu'il allait être nécessaire de préparer quelques remontants et de sortir l'aspirine pour la jeune femme qui allait rapidement apprendre les effets néfastes d'une mauvaise gueule de bois.

Silencieusement, avec grande délicatesse, il s'échappa du nid. Il ouvrit son armoire pour enfiler son jogging de laine gris sur son boxer ainsi qu'un simple tee-shirt noir sur l'apparence de ses muscles bien dessinés. Mieux valait éviter les tentations pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il avait à peine entraperçu sa silhouette hier et ça avait suffit à raviver toutes ses envies. Dès lors, il avait rapidement caché sous la couette ses courbes alléchantes et incitantes qu'il connaissait dans les moindres détails. C'était ces particularités trop attirantes chez elle qui le poussèrent à mettre en évidence les vêtements de la brune, espérant sincèrement qu'elle penserait bien à les enfiler avant de le rejoindre.

La tâche opérée, il partit immédiatement dans la salle de bain afin de récupérer les analgésiques dans une petite commode des lieux. Son butin en main, il repassa sans un bruit par la chambre, passa la porte laissée grande ouverte la veille et la referma discrètement.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il fut de nouveau assaillit par ce fourmillement de questions à bâtons rompus alors qu'il préparait le café et le petit déjeuner du matin…

* * *

Dès l'instant où l'entrée de la chambre s'était clôt sur Will, Rachel avait ouvert les yeux. Tout ce temps, elle avait été réveillée. Elle l'avait senti à un souffle de sa bouche, sans rien tenter. Puis après quelques minutes à rester dans la même position, il s'était éclipsé.

Et il n'y avait pas que ce matin qu'elle avait été éveillée alors qu'il l'avait crut endormi.

Hier soir, peu après avoir fermé les yeux sur le visage enchanteur de Will, bien avant de tomber dans l'inconscience la plus totale, elle avait été sujette à un état pour le moins bizarre. Comme si son cerveau tanguait dans tous les sens et qu'elle avait beau essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, elle ne maitrisait plus sa barque. Elle avait été consciente de tous, de la proximité rassurante de celui qui avait été son amant mais n'avait pu émettre un mouvement. Ça avait vraiment été une expérience singulière déroutante*.

Mais à quel point elle avait été heureuse d'être dans un état qui l'empêchait d'afficher la moindre émotion, qui camouflait le fait qu'elle était pleinement à l'écoute de son environnement… et de la « déclaration ».

A travers son malaise, ses maux de têtes qui martelaient avec acharnement sa pauvre caboche, elle ressassait perpétuellement la confession de Will. Comment faire front aux derniers mots qui s'étaient miraculeusement évanouis de ses lèvres. Elle avait ressenti la résonnance de ses paroles comme le plus extraordinaire des sons au monde et cet écho vibrait de toutes ses forces dans chacune des fibres de son être.

_« Je t'aime si fort »_

Et de cet aveu, les répercussions étaient absolues et démesurées.

Pouvait-elle se monter égoïste pour tous les deux et leur redonner une chance ? Elle avait expérimenté la vie sans lui et celle-ci n'était pas des plus réjouissantes. Elle avançait de jours en jours, son entrain se perdant dans des idées noires et malsaines qui l'avaient presque poussé à commettre un acte qu'elle n'aurait pu affronter à son réveil.

Maintenant que le lendemain, soi-disant inexistant, était bien arrivé, elle sut que cela aurait été une lamentable erreur. Ça n'aurait rien arrangé à ses problèmes. Les auraient même compliqués à tous les coups.

D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle repensait à cette soirée et à Lucas par la même occasion, des mots que le jeune homme lui avait proclamés au musée revinrent comme par magie dans son esprit…

_« Et puis qui sait avec qui tu repartiras en fin de soirée. La vie est pleine d'imprévue. »_

Oh que oui, elle l'était !

Jamais elle n'aurait songé hier qu'elle finirait chez Will, dans son lit, le soir où il lui avec confié la nature exacte de ce qu'il ressentait. Tous deux n'avaient pas usés de ce terme pour des raisons qui se rejoignaient parfaitement. Déclamé son amour était la limite qu'ils s'étaient spontanément toujours laissé… Comme un moyen de se rassurer et de se dire que si ils n'étaient pas profondément attachés à l'autre par les liens de ces fameux mots alors tout pourrait, un jour ou l'autre, revenir à la normal.

Mais c'était se mentir que de ne pas admettre que cette évidence planait entre eux depuis un certain moment déjà, flottant sous la surface jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne se décide à l'en sortir et à finalement ouvrir cette boîte de Pandore.

Car c'était bien ce qu'était la déclaration de Will. Elle provoquait avec elle une tornade d'émotions et de bouleversement… Joie, doutes, dévotion, craintes… Tant de sensations qui se bousculaient pour faire son nid dans son cœur.

Rien qu'à la pensée du baiser savoureux, délectables et nécessaires qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit dernière, Rachel frissonna sous l'évidence claire des sentiments de Will… et des siens par la même occasion. Quand sa bouche rencontrait la sienne c'était comme si un souffle de vie la pénétrait de toute part. Elle était vivante entre ses bras… Chaque partie d'elle.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Une fois de plus elle fut submergée alors qu'il lui semblait entendre de façon très nette sa voix au fond d'elle.

La gorge desséchée par l'alcool ingurgité la veille, le cœur battant à tout rompre et ses migraines fulgurantes n'arrangeait en rien l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait à retrouver Will. Avec la gueule de bois qu'elle tenait, établir le contact avec lui sur le millier de questions qui attendait réponses paraissait tout simplement insurmontable. Si insurmontable qu'elle préféra définitivement s'esquiver de toute cette multitude de pensées oppressantes.

Il lui sembla être resté à tergiverser un bon moment lorsqu'elle remarqua le soleil plus haut encore dans le ciel, qui inondait la pièce d'une chaleur qu'elle trouva rassurante.

Dans ces lieux, entre ces parois où elle s'était abandonné à Will corps et âme, elle était à l'abrie. Cet endroit où elle avait goûté au plaisir charnel pour la première fois… Cette pièce qui gardait le secret de l'allégresse, des jouissances, de l'amour qu'ils s'étaient accordés et dont ils étaient les fidèles sujets des rappels électrisant qu'elle entraînait.

Pendant ce bref instant, la paix la gagna sous les souvenirs de nuits, de matinées passées entre ces quatre murs avec celui qui fut son amant. Elle se remémorait certaines répliques ou taquineries échangées, d'intenses regards qui exprimaient tant d'émotions, des caresses troublantes, engageantes, enivrantes… Des instants d'un érotisme souverain.

La brune enfouie alors sa tête dans l'oreiller sur lequel Will avait dormit et huma fort le parfum de l'homme qui persistait. Une odeur musquée et entêtante qui lui manquait tant.

Sortant laborieusement de ses rêveries, elle se décida à se lever pour prendre une douche afin d'évacuer le mal-être imposé par l'enivrement d'hier soir et peut-être de trouver le courage de faire face à Will. Car après le déluge il y aurait des choix à opérer… Reconstruire ou tout abandonner pour continuer un nouveau train de vie ?

Sur sa route, au bord du lit, elle repéra ses vêtements bien entreposés qu'elle prit avec elle sous le bras et à quelque pas sur la commode, à côté de la porte de la salle de bain, des partitions et des textes attirèrent son attention. Elle jeta un œil à ceux-ci et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de son professeur à travers des vers profonds et imagés empli de mélancolie, de nostalgie et d'une évidente beauté.

Par endroit les textes n'étaient pas terminés, les notes de musiques de certaines partitions laissaient entrevoir des mélodies souvent douce même si une ou deux présentaient un son grave, dur, presque douloureux.

Elle hésita à prolonger l'examen des notes en tout genre de peur que Will n'apprécie pas qu'elle y jette un œil. Chacune de ses lignes semblaient raconter des passages, des sensations, des sentiments de leur histoire. Une part en elle savait que ses compositions lui raconteraient en détails ce qu'il avait ressenti avec elle et éloigné d'elle.

Cela dit, après cette idée, elle préféra ne pas allez plus loin dans son étude des écrits de Will. Elle craignait de lire quelque chose qui l'aurait mis plus à mal encore. De plus, si elle tombait sur un texte qui était récemment dédié à Allie, elle n'était pas sur d'avoir la force actuelle pour le supporter.

Reposant le tas de feuilles tel qu'il était, elle s'engouffra dans la douche, espérant évacuer une partie de son stress sous le coulis d'eau chaude.

* * *

Il s'était installé sur l'un des deux canapés du salon depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Il restait là, à pianoter sur son ordinateur portable pour répondre à quelques mails et finir de préparer ses cours d'Espagnol de la semaine prochaine. Le petit déjeuner attendait simplement sur la table basse. À part s'être préparé une tasse de café, il préférait attendre Rachel pour entamer le sien aussi. Il pensait que dans une atmosphère plus détendu et intime, ils arriveraient à faire plus aisément front à tous leurs problèmes.

Parce que de toute évidence, il y en avait. Peu importe à quel point ils pouvaient le nier, ça avait toujours été là depuis l'instant où elle l'avait quitté.

Il avait perçut le bruit de l'eau cinq à dix minutes auparavant. Elle ne devrait donc plus trop tarder de le rejoindre. Malgré son calme contenu, la nervosité était dans chacune de ses pensées.

_« Par pitié… qu'elle soit entièrement vêtue ! »_

Il se savait incapable de subir la conversation si elle entrait dans cette pièce fagotée d'une ridicule serviette autour de la taille.

Alors qu'il tentait vainement de fixer toute son attention sur ses cours, il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il se raidit instantanément. Mais il expira intérieurement de soulagement lorsqu'il jeta un œil en l'air pour apercevoir la jeune femme dans l'embrasure, tout habillé, les cheveux encore humide. Elle semblait indécise quand Will lui lança pour mettre fin à leur calvaire mutuel :

- Viens t'asseoir. J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner.

Rachel pénétra pleinement dans les lieux, encore quelque peu vaseuse. Elle observa Will déjà repartit sur l'écran de son ordinateur comme elle venait s'asseoir sur le canapé parallèle à lui. Elle regarda les aliments avec gourmandise. La brune nota que Will avait confectionné seulement des choses qu'elle aimait et ce, suivant son régime alimentaire. Elle ne le fit pas remarquer mais il n'avait jamais arrêté d'acheter des produits bios et végétariens. Elle pouvait au moins se vanter de lui avoir offert une alimentation bien plus saine qu'avant son arrivée dans sa vie.

Et bêtement sous la pensée, elle ne put refreiner un léger sourire.

Au même moment, Will refermait son ordinateur pour le poser à ses côté. Il observa le rictus de Rachel assez étonné de la voir tout d'un coup si détendu puis demanda intrigué :

- Pourquoi ce sourire ?

- Pour rien… Je me disais simplement que tout ça avait l'air délicieux.

Will accepta la réponse même s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir eu la vérité. De toute façon, ça ne semblait pas très important.

Rarement, il s'était senti embarrassé devant Rachel pourtant il allait bien vite devoir dépasser tout ça. Il la vit entamer la crème Budwig recouverte de fraises et myrtilles avec enthousiasme, bien loin, pendant un instant, des évènements actuels. Elle lui avait appris à préparer ce plat. Depuis, il l'avait amélioré de sa touche personnelle qu'elle aimait beaucoup à ce qu'elle lui avait confessé un jour.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, et tout comme elle réussissait à le faire, il se déchargea un court moment de la pression qui pesait sur lui depuis son réveil. L'avoir en face de lui, déguster agréablement son déjeuner, lui rappelait un doux passé pas si lointain. Pendant un temps, c'était comme si ils n'avaient jamais rompu, qu'ils n'avaient pas passé plus d'un mois et demi séparés. Le naturel entre eux revenait de façon tout à fait instinctive.

Rachel qui avait retrouvé inconsciemment ses petites habitudes ignorait que Will l'épiait du regard. Elle était trop obnubilée par son ventre qui criait famine et les plats devant ses yeux qui disparaissaient dans son estomac. Mais si elle ne sut pas, elle s'en rendit compte à la seconde même où une migraine revint foudroyer sa tête et qu'elle posa deux doigts sur sa tempe droite. Dans la seconde où elle avait émit le geste, Will, aux aguets, avait glissé couramment en pointant de ses yeux le flacon à côté de son verre de jus d'orange :

- Tu ferais bien de prendre deux de ces pilules pour tes maux de tête.

Elle jeta un œil au médicament puis revint jusqu'à Will. Dans leur observation, il n'y avait nul peur. Seulement la joie éphémère de cet entracte.

- Merci.

Le mot passa ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne l'ait vraiment cherché. D'une certaine façon, c'était un état de fait dans sa tête qu'elle se devait d'admettre.

- Pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il sérieux mais néanmoins curieux.

Elle reposa sa cuillère dans son bol plus qu'à un tiers plein, pris les cachets et tenta une réponse assez confuse :

- Je ne sais pas trop. Pour un tas de chose mais je suppose… déjà… pour être venu me chercher hier soir…

Et voilà ! Ils perdirent d'un seul coup l'ambiance apaisante pour retourner au cœur de leurs problèmes. C'étaient d'ailleurs par la soirée d'hier qu'ils allaient attaquer.

Will n'avait pas oublié la stupidité dont avait fait preuve la brune et surtout du temps qu'il avait passé à la chercher dans le campus…

_Flashbacks_

_Ils étaient arrivés devant le bâtiment principal de la faculté… complètement désert._

_Ça démarrait fort pensa Will déjà exaspéré._

_Sam s'était tourné vers lui et avait dit :_

_- Bon et on fait quoi maintenant ?! Il n'y a pas un chat à la ronde !_

_- Calme-toi ! On va faire un tour prêt des maisons étudiantes. On trouvera bien quelqu'un pour nous indiquer…_

_Et il espérait que tout ça irait très vite… _

_[…]_

_Sur leur route ils repèrent un duo de fille qui avançait à l'opposé d'eux. À quelque mètres, Will ralentit et envoya Sam leur demander un renseignement._

_Ce dernier traversa la route puis Will l'entendit héler fort :_

_- Excusez-moi ? _

_Les deux étudiantes se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il demandait :_

_- Je cherche Lucas Mcguire… Vous ne sauriez pas dans quel pavillon il vit ?_

_- Tu es un ami à lui ? _

_- Oui, depuis toujours. On partageait tout._

_- Pervers !_

_Sans comprendre pourquoi, Sam reçu une gifle en pleine figure de la plus blonde des deux. Will qui avait vu et entendu tout de la scène depuis la fenêtre de la voiture hésita entre les rires et la compassion._

_Le garçon revint sans demander son reste alors que les demoiselles repartaient d'un air offusqué. Il monta dans la voiture et s'exclama presque choqué :_

_- Vous avez vu ?! Elle m'a giflé… et elle m'a traité de pervers !_

_- Oui, j'ai noté._

_Même s'il aurait voulu se moquer de l'air outré de son élève, le fait que la jeune fille ait réagi si violement quand il avait dit « On partageait tout » ne le rassura guère sur le garçon avec qui Rachel était en ce moment._

_- Continuons._

_[…]_

_Après vingt minutes à tourner en rond et avoir demandé de l'aide de deux étudiants qui n'avaient pu leur être utile, ils passèrent devant quatre jeunes filles qui semblaient déjà assez éméchées. Elles se rendaient probablement à la soirée de la fraternité qu'il avait dépassée une cinquantaine de mètre plus tôt. _

_- Va leur demander. Lâcha naturellement Will._

_- C'est à votre tour !_

_Le professeur crut rêver._

_- Tu te moques de moi ?_

_- Hors de question que je me fasse baffé encore une fois._

_Sachant que le combat était perdu d'avance, passablement irrité, il sortit du véhicule et rattrapa aisément les universitaires._

_- Excusez-moi ?_

_Elles lui firent face et l'une d'entre elle, une grande aux cheveux châtain légèrement éméchée, commença immédiatement :_

_- Voilà bien un morceau que je me mettrai sous la dent. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord les filles ?_

_Rien ne lui serait épargné…_

_Tandis que ses copines acquiescèrent et l'observait comme si elles allaient le dévorer, Will lança pour couper cours :_

_- Dites, est-ce que vous savez où habite Lucas Mcguire ? Il se fait aussi appeler Zion je crois._

_Deux des filles pouffèrent d'une façon qui laissait bien vite comprendre quel genre de relation elles avaient eu avec lui._

_- Je te dirais où il vit si j'ai le droit à ton numéro… _

_Celle qu'il définit comme étant le leader des autres, qui avait pris la parole au tout début, se rapprocha ostensiblement de lui pour faire courir un doigt sur son torse._

_- Alors ?_

_Will n'en revenait pas. Il n'y avait donc plus aucune pudeur. _

_- Non ça ira… Je me débrouillerais autrement._

_Mal à l'aise, il s'écarta de la jeune femme promptement et retourna en toute hâte dans son auto._

_Il soupira d'agacement une fois derrière le volant, lorgna Sam une seconde et déclara sous les prunelles brillantes d'amusement du blond : _

_- Je me suis abstenu de rire, tu en feras de même._

_- Bien. Promis-t-il sans un rire caché dans la voix._

_Mais quelle soirée !_

_[…]_

_Après plus d'une heure à côtoyer des désœuvrés, idiots, soûlards pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison indiquée par un jeune homme très sympathique qui leur avait donné quelques instructions pour atteindre Lucas. _

_D'après lui, il y aurait des chances qu'il soit déjà avec une fille dans l'endroit où il les conduisait toutes. Et ayant vite remarqué qu'il n'était pas leur ami comme il se plaisait à le dire pour pouvoir le retrouver, il leur demanda de ne pas hésiter à lui envoyer une bonne droite si il venait à se rebiffer._

_Il avait rajouté qu'une grande partie de l'université lui en serait gré._

_Adulé par certain, détesté par beaucoup d'autre._

_Ce Lucas était un peu comme le George. W. Bush de cette université._

_Décidé à aller chercher la jeune femme qui était son amante, il avait prié Sam de l'attendre. Il préférait lui-même s'occuper de cette situation._

_Quelques personnes l'avaient regardé d'un œil étrange, peu habitué à voir un adulte débarquer dans ce genre de soirée. Mais en majorité, personne ne fit vraiment attention à sa présence alors qu'il pénétrait dans le séjour surchargé de monde._

_Bien remonté, il repéra facilement à travers la foule la porte désignée par le garçon qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se fit un chemin jusqu'à celle-ci. Puis une fois devant, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à abaisser la poignée, un rouquin d'un mètre quatre vingt-cinq vint se poster devant lui._

_Comme prévu par l'étudiant qui les avait aidés…_

_- Désolé mais personne ne passe pas ici._

_- Je cherche Lucas Mcguire. Lâcha froidement Will, la voix légèrement couverte par la musique mais ses traits parlaient pour eux-mêmes._

_- Désolé, il n'est pas là._

_Il mentait. D'ailleurs, il savait que le fameux garçon se trouvait derrière ces portes avec celle qui obsédait toutes ses pensées._

_- Je ne vais le dire qu'une fois… Tu as tout intérêt à me laisser passer. Si c'est bien ma nièce qui se trouve là-dedans, tu risque la complicité pour détournement de mineur._

_Le gorille de service se tendit instantanément, bredouillant qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait là et déguerpis aussi vite, bousculant plusieurs gens sur sa route, attirant l'attention sur Will qui ouvrait grand la porte sans la refermer._

_A partir de là, il suivit le chemin indiqué plus tôt par le jeune homme et au fond du couloir sur la gauche, ouvrit la dernière porte et découvrit ce qu'il avait redouté de trouver…_

_Fin des Flashbacks_

Dieu, que cette soirée avec été éreintante ! Un final grandiose mais l'aventure avait été difficile avant d'arriver au bout.

Et encore, aujourd'hui, ils entamaient déjà un nouvel épisode.

- Te retrouver sur ce campus n'a pas été une vraie partie de plaisir, crois moi !

- Oui, j'imagine. Dit-elle le minois plein d'excuses.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu vouloir te mettre dans une situation pareille. Je te croyais plus maligne. Qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête ?

- Ça va… je sais que j'ai eu tort. Je me passerai de la leçon de moral pour cette fois.

- Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Tes parents ? Sam ?

- Les prêtres ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans la région. Je trouverais rapidement l'absolution. Ironisa-t-elle pleine de fougue.

- Je ne plaisante pas…

- Et moi non plus !

La tension s'alourdissait déjà. Si les choses ne se calmaient pas, elle serait bientôt à couper au couteau. Ils se dévisageaient tous deux en chiens de faïence.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé à mon sort là-bas ?

Il voulut répondre mais elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche et s'exprima péniblement, presque ironiquement :

- Parce que tu es prêt à tout endurer et tout tenter pour moi, hein ?!

Il reconnu là ses paroles d'hier soir. Il reprit alors :

- Je n'ai pas mentit là-dessus. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on n'est plus ensemble que cela signifie que je dois arrêter de faire attention à toi.

- À vrai dire, pour toute personne normale, c'est exactement ce que ça veut dire ! Lâcha-t-elle en s'emportant légèrement.

Elle se leva du sofa, n'arrivant plus à tenir sur place tant elle se sentait fébrile sous la peine, la nervosité, la colère – surtout envers elle-même - qui la tiraillait de part et d'autre.

Will se leva à son tour, fit le tour de la table pour se poster juste devant elle. Il l'arrêta dans ses cents pas puis prit ses mains dans les siennes tandis que le regard l'un dans l'autre, il renchérit plus doucement :

- Ecoute… De toute évidence, on ne peut pas faire semblant qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Ça ne marche pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Parce que qu'à part se remettre ensemble ou arrêter tout contact de l'ordre du personnel, je ne vois pas de solution. Lâcha-t-elle le cœur plein d'espérance illusoire quant à la première de ses propositions. Un espoir auquel elle avait mis elle-même un terme il y avait presque deux mois.

- Il doit bien avoir un moyen de trouver un terrain d'entente sans que l'on ait à trop en souffrir.

Sa réponse lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. D'une certaine façon, même si elle savait à quoi s'en tenir, elle espérait qu'il ait pensé à partager de nouveau sa vie. Et alors qu'elle écoutait sa tirade et qu'elle trouva trop dur d'endurer les lacérations de celle-ci, elle se répétait en mémoire ce qu'il lui avait énoncé hier soir sans savoir qu'elle était consciente.

_« Je t'aime. Je t'aime si fort. »_

Bon sang ! Tout ça, c'était sa faute ! Jamais elle n'aurait dû le laisser partir quand elle l'avait encore. Pourtant, cette voix qu'elle avait souvent entendue depuis les débuts de sa relation avec Will l'empêchait de faire une telle demande. Cet écho répétait inlassablement la même chose. Toujours les mêmes images, les terribles possibilités…

Ébranlée, elle se défit de la prise de ses doigts et laissa échapper une partie de sa frustration contre la seule personne responsable de tous les tourments de ses journées :

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?! Qu'on se retrouve dans la cour Sud et qu'on discute de nos nouvelles conquêtes et de nos tracas quotidiens !

- Ne joue pas à ça ! Tu sais que cette situation est au moins aussi dure pour toi qu'elle l'est pour moi.

Rachel baissa les yeux une seconde puis releva les sillons de son visage peint par une émotion troublante.

- Je sais que tu essaies de nous aider mais je ne pense pas que se soit la solution.

- Alors présente m'en une ! Dis-moi ce que, toi, tu veux ! Dis le moi Rachel et tout s'arrête.

Soudain il était venu jusqu'à elle, une main accroché à son bras, l'autre soulevant son visage vers le sien. Ils étaient tout proches. Les prunelles de Will étaient illuminées par l'éclat d'une certitude qu'il lui avait énoncé hier. Qu'il ignorait qu'elle savait.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Demande-moi… N'aie pas peur…

Il souffla ces paroles aux creux de son oreille, collant présentement leurs deux corps. Mais soudain, Rachel s'extirpa de cette tentation et de l'abrie de la chaleur exaltante qu'il représentait.

- Mais c'est là qu'est le problème… je suis terrifié Will ! Je meurs d'envie de le faire mais je ne dois pas ! Il y a ce truc qui revient sans arrêt dans ma tête… Elle fit une pause, totalement choquée, comme si elle vivait en direct la scène dans sa tête …Je me dis que si on venait à recommencer à se voir, quelque chose d'horrible finirait par arriver. Quelque chose d'incontrôlable cette fois-ci. Je le sens dans mes tripes…

- On était au courant des risques depuis le début.

- Peut-être… Mais rien de réellement conséquent n'est encore arrivé.

Ça le tuait. Toutes ces discussions commençaient à avoir raison de lui. Il avait des réflexions dans la tête qu'il avait tenue à l'écart depuis des mois. Dès l'instant où il avait commencé à entretenir cette liaison. Malgré tout, aujourd'hui, ce qu'il avait en tête méritaient d'être proclamé. Ainsi donc, s'écartant d'elle, il se frotta l'arrière du crâne ne sachant trop comment énoncer ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Il savait que ça allait faire mal. Très mal.

Puis au bout d'un moment, les mots sortirent d'eux mêmes :

.- Rachel… J'ai déjà trente ans et… et je ne peux pas attendre éternellement que tu décides si tout ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Un jour ou l'autre il faudra que je construise ma vie… Je veux…

- Tu veux une vraie famille… Chose que je ne pourrais jamais te donner.

Elle termina pour lui, chamboulée jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme par ce qui sonnait comme une sentence même si elle la comprenait parfaitement.

En moins de vingt quatre heures, l'un et l'autre avait prononcé des mots qui n'avaient jamais été proférés à voix haute entre eux. Parce que Rachel ne pouvait pas l'ignorer mais Will rêvait de fonder un foyer, d'avoir des enfants. Tous les élèves aurait été capable de se remémorer avec exactitude dans quel état il avait été les semaines suivants le jour où il avait découvert le pot aux roses sur son ex-femme.

Quand Rachel regardait Will, elle savait que les futurs enfants qu'il pourrait avoir feraient partis des plus heureux au monde. Il serait un père formidable. Elle en était convaincue.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir ça. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Ils s'épiaient, les yeux aussi affligés et abattus que l'autre. Ils considéraient l'état de la situation. Cette dernière vérité, pour le moins affreuse dans les circonstances actuelles, était comme le signe qui les suppliait de renoncer.

Tous deux tentèrent de rester forts malgré ce qu'il comprenait. Calmement, retournant de nouveau vers Rachel, il lui souffla très calmement, déposant de façon apaisante ses mains sur ses épaules.

- On n'est pas obligé de prendre une décision définitive aujourd'hui… Laissons-nous la semaine et si on ne trouve rien de satisfaisant pour l'un comme pour l'autre, j'agirais en conséquence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle vivement inquiétée par cette garantie.

- Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ça. C'est mon problème.

Quand il parlait comme ça, elle savait pertinemment par avance qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de lui. Pourtant, elle voulait à tout prix connaître le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle pensait bien à quelque chose et espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agisse pas de _cela_.

- Finissons de manger et je te reconduirais près de chez toi après.

- À vrai dire… j'ai besoin que tu me ramènes à Hurst, près du pavillon où toi et Sam êtes venus me récupérer.

Will crut avoir imaginé ces mots alors qu'il la regardait totalement incrédule.

- Ne t'emballe pas… Je veux seulement récupérer ma voiture. Dans votre plan vous avez oublié que j'étais venu avec.

Bon sang ! Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés avec une telle rapidité qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à ce détail assez conséquent.

- Très bien. Je t'emmènerai là-bas.

Ils s'attablèrent de nouveau dans le plus grand silence. La présence de Will n'avait été que très rarement difficile à supporter. Mais, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui c'était pire que tout.

Ils finirent de petit-déjeuner l'air de rien, sans jamais essayer de jeter un œil vers l'autre. Elle se força à prendre deux autres bouchées pour la forme mais sa gorge et son estomac étaient bien trop noués pour qu'elle puisse en avaler plus maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Sam ?

Venant de nulle part, la question de Will la prit de court au départ puis se ressaisissant, elle avoua simplement :

- Je lui dirais qu'il est temps de mettre un terme au subterfuge. Ça n'a plus lieu d'être maintenant que tu es au courant. Pour les autres, on racontera simplement qu'on s'est rendu compte que ça marchait mieux lorsqu'on restait simplement ami. Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, je pense. Pour lui et pour toi.

Dans cette phrase elle entendit très clairement le sens caché. Du genre, « tu aurais pu éviter de t'embarquer - ainsi que ton meilleur ami aux sentiments parfois troubles te concernant - dans une telle bêtise. »

- Tu sais, je ne lui ai pas mis de couteau sous la gorge. Il suffisait que l'un d'entre nous dise qu'il ne voulait plus continuer et tout s'arrêtait. Il n'avait jamais fait de demandes alors…

- Et ça t'a amusé de jouer à ça ?

Elle abattit sur lui un regard sévère et suffisamment éloquent qui lui fit regretter sa question. Toutefois la jalousie en lui avait voulu savoir.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Allie ?

Puisqu'il avait ouvert la porte, Rachel ne se gêna pas pour l'interroger sur sa nouvelle partenaire.

- Je l'apprécie beaucoup. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais très sincèrement, j'ignore encore quoi faire. Comme je te l'ai dit, il faut que l'on réfléchisse à tout ça.

- Oui... Si tu le dis…

* * *

Ils passaient finalement devant le pavillon où avait eu lieu la fête de la veille au soir. Dehors, sur le gazon, traînait quelques verres et bouteilles vides, des vêtements curieusement. La maison, elle, semblait complètement éteinte. De jour, sans tous ses étudiants qui se pressaient à l'intérieur, elle était toute différente.

Une cinquantaine de mètre plus loin dans la rue, Will s'arrêta finalement devant le véhicule de Rachel. Elle descendit dès qu'ils furent à l'arrêt puis, se tenant devant la portière grande ouverte, Will tourna son visage vers elle et ajouta une nouvelle fois :

- Rentre directement chez toi. N'essaie même pas d'aller t'excuser ou je ne sais quoi, on est d'accord ?

- Oui. Je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Bien. Je te vois Lundi.

- Comme d'habitude.

Ils se guettèrent plusieurs secondes, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter maintenant. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prendre une décision qui suffirait aux deux parties. Finalement Rachel claqua la portière comme Will redémarrait et le vit poursuivre sa route jusqu'au détour de la rue.

Elle traversa la rue pour atteindre son auto, l'une des rares restantes dans un rayon de cent mètres. Quand elle monta sur le trottoir pour monter par la porte du conducteur, elle virevolta un instant la tête vers la demeure. D'ici, elle pouvait voir la fenêtre au rideau tirée de la salle billard où l'avait conduit Lucas. Cette pièce où elle avait failli commettre une bourde monumentale.

Elle soupira de soulagement d'une certaine façon, ouvrit les portières et grimpa enfin derrière le volant. Elle mit la clé dans le contact, fit vrombir le moteur et quand elle releva la tête vers la lucarne observée même pas une minute plus tôt, elle aurait juré avoir vu les rideaux se rabattre aussi sec.

Elle avait dû l'imaginer, rien de plus…

[…]

Dès que Rachel arriva au carrefour de sa rue, elle s'engagea dans celle-ci avec une certaine pointe d'appréhension. Pourquoi lui diriez-vous ?

Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle avait du mal à saisir que de son choix à Will et elle dépendait leur avenir tout entier. Que son meilleur ami qu'elle allait devoir affronter avait dû aller chercher son ex-amant qui n'était autre que leur professeur pour la ramener d'une soirée où elle était prête à faire une bêtise monumentale. Et surtout parce qu'elle craignait plus que tout la réelle signification des mots de Will lorsqu'il lui avait dit :

_« Si on ne trouve rien de satisfaisant pour l'un comme pour l'autre, j'agirais en conséquence. »_

Elle était terrifié par la porter de cette tirade. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ?

Quand elle se gara devant le garage de la maison puis descendit de voiture, elle se dit qu'au moins, une fois chez elle, elle serait plus ou moins tranquille pour quelques temps.

Elle introduit la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans la demeure. Tout de suite, elle héla le nom de ses deux pères quand un seul lui répondait de ce qui lui sembla être la cuisine. Elle passa la salle à manger et atterrît rapidement dans les lieux où son père David s'attelait à préparer le repas de ce midi.

- Salut Papa !

- Bonjour. Souffla-t-il le sourire aux lèvres tout en quittant son plat des yeux.

Elle vint se poster contre le comptoir central face à lui, demandant :

- Où est Mike ?

- Il a dû aller travailler sur une affaire qui doit être jugé lundi.

- Je vois… soupira-t-elle simplement, traçant mécaniquement des traits invisibles sur le carrelage du meuble.

- Ça va toi ? Tu as une petite mine… Il sembla légèrement inquiet. Tout s'est bien passé à cette soirée où vous êtes allé Sam et toi ?

Hier, sur la route pour Hurst, elle avait appelé son père pour lui dire que tous les deux avaient été invité à une fête. Elle avait mentit sur le lieu de destination, sur la présence de son ami… Sur presque tout à vrai dire. Cependant, elle ne se blâmait plus de mentir de la sorte à présent. C'était trop coutumier pour qu'elle en culpabilise dorénavant. Certes, ce n'était pas bien d'user ainsi de la confiance qu'avaient ses parents pour elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix…

David voyait beaucoup de chose en elle. Sa peine très souvent. Alors sous ses paroles, elle se décida à jouer la carte maintenant.

- Sam et moi avons rompu hier soir.

Il prit un air à la fois compatissant et clairement surpris alors qu'il demandait gentiment :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On s'est juste rendu compte que ça marchait mieux lorsqu'on était seulement ami. Il est super… C'est le meilleur ami que j'ai. Elle sourit sincèrement sous l'évidence. Mais on n'est pas fait pour avoir ce genre de relation.

- Tu es sûr que ça te conviens ?

- Oui. C'est bien mieux pour lui et pour moi. Et puis, il va pouvoir enfin chercher la fille vraiment parfaite pour lui.

Elle sourit tristement à ce constat. Elle se sentait déjà jalouse de cette fille qui n'était même pas encore dans sa vie. Et Rachel la jalousait non pas parce qu'elle voulait Sam pour elle toute seule mais parce que…

- Eh ?

Elle releva le regard vers son père se rendant soudain compte qu'elle avait totalement divagué. Les traits de David se firent rassurants et la voix douce, il clama :

- Personne ne prendra la place qu'il a faîte pour toi dans sa vie. Il tient énormément à toi. N'importe qui peut voir que tu es aussi spécial pour lui qu'il l'est pour toi.

Elle sourit, parfaitement calmée alors qu'une unique larme de joie roulait sur joue.

- Merci papa.

Elle fit le tour du service pour embrasser son père sur la joue et lâcha reconnaissante pensivement d'avoir un tel être dans sa vie :

- Alors en quoi je peux t'aider ?

- Tu peux commencer par éplucher ces pommes de terre.

[…]

En début d'après-midi, elle s'était installée dans sa chambre, divaguant sur l'écran de son ordinateur, faisant quelques recherches sur Youtube, vérifiant son compte Facebook, téléchargeant quelques nouveaux albums récemment sortis… Bref rien de bien passionnant.

Surtout lorsqu'elle ne cessait de fixer toutes les trente secondes son téléphone dans l'espoir de voir celui-ci vibrer et s'illuminer sous l'appel de Sam.

Elle n'osait vraiment pas passer ce coup de fil. Pourtant, après une heure où rien ne n'arriva et où les activités offertes par son PC l'ennuyèrent plus qu'autre chose, elle se décida enfin. Elle chercha le nom du blond dans ses contacts et le souffle cours, elle pianota sur la touche appel.

Il y eut plusieurs sonneries quand presque au dernier moment, il décrocha le combiné :

- Allo ?

- Salut Sam… Lâcha-t-elle faute de mieux, la voix faible.

- Salut Rachel… Tu peux attendre une minute s'il te plaît.

Tout de suite, à l'intonation de sa voix, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne comprit pas alors qu'elle l'entendait s'éloigner du téléphone et murmurer quelque chose à quelqu'un, sans comprendre le sens des mots échangés et savoir à qui il les adressait.

- Rachel ?

- Oui ?

- On va remettre ça à plus tard. Je ne peux pas te parler pour le moment.

- Hein ? Mais…

- Je suis désolé.

Puis aussitôt, il raccrocha sous l'hébétude de la brune.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

* * *

Ils courraient depuis une demi-heure. Ce samedi, en début d'après-midi, Will avait proposé à Allie de venir faire un jogging avec lui. Après avoir annulé la soirée d'hier soir, il devait au moins à Allie de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie.

Ils arpentaient dans une même cadence le parcours habituel de Will au parc Foundry. Il n'avait presque pas échangé un mot, si ce n'était avant de se lancer. Elle lui avait simplement demandé comment son père se portait auquel cas il avait répondu qu'il se portait bien. Il devait perpétuellement cacher la vérité. C'était parfois très épuisant.

Après dix autres minutes où les deux semblaient avoir atteint leur limite, ils rejoignirent en marchant les toilettes juxtaposé au terrain de tennis. Au grand lavabo, ils burent l'un après l'autre afin d'étancher leur soif. Passant après Allie, Will eu la surprise de voir la jeune femme planter derrière lui, le regard inquisiteur et les bras croisés :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- À toi de me le dire. Déclara-t-elle calmement. Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui… Distant.

C'était si évident que ça… En même temps il ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort. Les évènements de la soirée d'hier et de la matinée étaient encore bien trop frais dans son esprit.

Que devait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire concernant Allie ?

Mais avant de prendre la moindre décision, il avait besoin d'avoir son point de vue sur quelque chose. Elle qui avait tant vécu pourrait peut-être l'aider à y voir plus clair. Il allait juste devoir se montrer prudent dans la formulation de ces mots.

- Viens.

Il lui prit doucement la main et les conduits à une dizaine de mètre derrière pour s'installer sur un banc. Il regarda un instant les gens tout autour de lui puis posa son regard sur Allie dans un sourire légèrement triste. Finalement, il se décida et se lança, sa compagne de toute évidence très curieuse de son étrange état.

- Si tu savais que tu devais faire un choix pour aider quelqu'un et t'en sortir par la même occasion mais que de cette décision, beaucoup de monde viendrait à en souffrir… Qu'est-ce que tu choisirais de faire ?

Elle sembla réfléchir, comprenant très certainement que Will n'entrerait pas dans les détails Elle devait même avoir déjà deviné qu'une partie de sa tirade faisait référence à son ancienne amante.

- Dans toute situation les facteurs sont toujours changeants. Elle entrecroisa ses doigts sur ses genoux, fixant son regard droit au fond des siens. Mais la bonne question à se poser saurait peut-être de savoir si tu penses que toi et cette personne à qui tu veux venir en aide valait le coup de blesser toutes les autres. Qu'es-tu prêt à faire ?

- C'est bien ça le problème. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut importe la décision que je prendrais, de toute façon, quelqu'un finira forcément par être blesser. Dans deux cas sur trois, tout le monde pourrait même finir par être touché.

Allait-il devoir partir, quitter Lima et ainsi donc abandonner toute la chorale ? Rester et affronter Rachel tous les jours en dépit de l'amour qu'il lui portait ? Ou, au bout du compte, allaient-ils tout simplement se remettre ensemble ?

Trois questions. Trois possibilités. Et chacune d'entre elles, à un moment donné, amènerait son lot de peine.

Les coudes posés sur les cuisses, il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains dans un long soupir, n'ayant cure de s'être confié ainsi et d'en avoir peut-être trop dit. Soudain, il sentit la main de sa voisine s'infiltrer en une vague caresse sur sa nuque. Il releva la tête alors que le touché s'évaporait et qu'Allie, les traits conciliants et apaisant lui murmura :

- J'ignore ce qu'il se passe mais tu te fais trop de soucis, si tu veux mon avis. Tu dois laisser les choses se faire naturellement au lieu d'essayer de les contrôler en permanence.

Elle n'avait pas tort. À force de se faire des cheveux blanc et de se poser intérieurement un millier de questions, il en avait oublié que sa relation avec Rachel avait découlé très souvent de situations tout à fait imprévisible. Leur premier baiser… Leur première fois… Et tant d'autres éléments de leur vie d'autrefois.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec ton ex…

Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris. À chaque fois qu'il s'était montré aussi sérieux et nerveux en sa compagnie, c'était après avoir fait mention de Rachel sans jamais prononcer son nom.

-… cela dit si déjà tu n'es pas sûr de toi pour nous, ne te force pas à poursuivre la relation qu'on a pour ne pas me peiner ou je ne sais quoi. Je suis une grande fille et je te l'ai dit mais je ne veux pas n'être qu'un prix de consolation.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je sais. Sourit-elle bienveillante.

- Ecoute, tu m'as vraiment aidé à m'en sortir quand j'étais dans une bien mauvaise période. C'est juste que maintenant, mon passé et chacun des choix qui m'ont conduit à _elle_ sont en train de me rattraper et ils m'empêchent d'y voir clair.

Suite au trouble de sa voix dans sa confession, il vit les doigts d'Allie attraper les siens comme elle s'exprimait avec beaucoup d'émotion :

- Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon passé et de ce garçon qui a changé toute ma vie.

Son ancien amour mort depuis quelques années… Comment aurait-il pu oublier cette triste mais néanmoins magnifique histoire.

- Je l'aimais plus que tout Will. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas être capable d'aimer de nouveau comme ça. Pour lui, j'étais prête à tout. S'il avait fallut le laisser pour qu'il soit plus heureux, je l'aurais fait sans aucune hésitation. Son bonheur m'était plus vital que le mien. Et c'est là tout ce que tu dois savoir. L'aimes-tu au point de faire passer sa vie à elle avant tout le reste ?

Et à cette question, sous le trouble de l'émotion, un seul mot se répercuta partout en lui.

Trois lettres.

Oui.

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse.

Cette dernière, elle l'avait lu sur son visage. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu ça pour aujourd'hui mais voilà qu'il était en train de rompe avec cette ravissante demoiselle qui lui avait permit d'alléger son fardeau ces dernières semaines.

- A… Allie… Je suis désolé. Je…

- Je sais ce que c'est, ne t'en fais pas. Je me doutais un peu de toute manière que tu n'avais jamais réussi à t'en remettre vraiment. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas rester ami, hein ?

Il ressentit un vif élan d'affection pour elle. Elle était incroyable vraiment. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mais voilà, il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme elle le méritait.

- Mais un jour, il faudra vraiment que tu me parles d'elle. Elle semble très _particulière_.

Pour sûr ! C'était son étudiante. Toutefois à travers la bouche d'Allie ce dernier mot ne sonnait pas inconvenants. Il avait l'impression d'entendre le terme « Unique ». Peut-être qu'elle faisait partie de ces gens aptes à comprendre la liaison qu'avait entretenu Rachel et lui. L'impuissance de l'attachement à un autre être humain, elle semblait connaître ça.

Toutefois, il n'allait pas dire la vérité afin de vérifier si cette improbable hypothèse pourrait s'avérer exacte.

- Bon, essayons de ne pas se gâcher le reste de la journée, tu veux ?

- Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire…

- On ne va pas s'étendre éternellement sur ça. Allons plutôt boire un verre quelque part.

Il savait qu'elle était peinée. Il l'était lui aussi d'une certaine façon. Mais malgré toutes les qualités d'Allie, il lui manquerait toujours une chose. Elle n'était pas Rachel.

En tout cas, il fut content de voir que rien ne semblait pouvoir pénétrer le tempérament plein de vie d'Allie. Probablement que lorsque l'on perd un être qui nous est si cher, on prend réellement conscience qu'il ne faut rien remettre au lendemain et encore moins se morfondre pour un tout et un rien.

Ils repartirent alors ensemble à la voiture de Will, ce dernier fermement résolu à tout faire pour assurer le bien-être de Rachel.

Il y avait trois possibilités précédentes énumérées. Une seule serait retenue.

* * *

Lundi. Le début d'une semaine qui scellerait son destin.

Près du parking à vélo, Rachel patientait extrêmement agité. Elle attendait l'arrivé du blond qui lui avait dit qu'il passerait la nuit chez Finn et Kurt et viendrait au lycée avec eux ce matin.

Au comble de la brune, le blond n'avait pas rappelé Samedi et n'avait téléphoné que la veille dans l'après-midi. Il ne lui avait rien dit sur son comportement qu'il l'avait poussé à presque lui raccrocher à la figure. Il lui avait assuré que ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle mais qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Autant dire que tous ça n'avait en rien arrangé sa curiosité maladive.

Après avoir essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui tirer les verres de nez, elle s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle ne tirerait rien de son ami. Alors, elle était passée directement sur le sujet épineux qu'était la soirée de Vendredi. Elle s'était excusée de son comportement envers lui. Ce à quoi il lui avait dit que c'était oublié. Qu'il était simplement content qu'elle n'ait rien tout en lui faisant sévèrement promettre de ne jamais refaire une chose aussi stupide.

Elle s'en tirait vraiment à bon compte.

En outre, et assez étrangement, il n'avait réclamé aucune nouvelle concernant son retour avec Will. Pas un son. Alors elle n'avait rien dit.

Seulement après ça, elle lui avait fait savoir avec tact et douceur qu'elle souhaitait arrêter le subterfuge qu'il avait mis en place. Réplique et demande qui ne semblèrent pas du tout surprendre Sam qui avait approuvé sa décision avec grande délicatesse. D'une façon qui avait rassuré Rachel qui ne voulait surtout pas le blesser.

Suspendu dans le flot de ces pensées dans l'attente de l'arrivée de son ami, elle vit plusieurs de ces camarades de classe passés devant elle, la saluant brièvement alors qu'elle paraissait bien loin de la réalité.

Néanmoins celle-ci la rattrapa quand elle vit le véhicule de Will se garer à six places d'elle. Quelques secondes après, il passait devant elle, ne manquant pas d'échanger un regard très étrange que Rachel ne comprit pas. Elle l'observa poursuivre sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les portes de l'entrée.

Entre temps, elle avait presque failli les louper mais deux rangés plus loin, les trois garçons venaient d'arriver.

Subitement, elle courut jusqu'à eux et les rejoint en une dizaine de seconde.

- Salut vous trois !

- Salut Rachel. Déclara chaleureusement Finn

- Hé… Poursuivit Kurt quelque peu distant et troublé.

De Sam elle eu droit à un simple signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire rassurant. Elle s'adressa alors au dernier :

- Sam, on peut parler s'il te plaît ?

D'un coup Kurt guetta le blond très sévèrement qui lui fit un simple signe de main comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait et aurait bien aimé avoir une explication.

Les deux « demi frères » partirent devant tandis que d'une démarche mesurée, la voix de Sam claquait à travers le brouhaha des élèves.

- J'ai déjà dit au garçon hier qu'on était plus ensemble. La nouvelle devrait se répandre comme une traîner de poudre.

- Ils n'ont pas trop posé de question ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je leur ai expliqué ce qu'on a convenu de dire alors ça pouvait aller.

- Très bien. Mais dis-moi…

- Si tu comptes m'interroger sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end, je ne peux rien te dire. Désolé.

- Ça a un rapport avec Kurt, n'est-ce pas ?

La façon dont il l'observa offrit une réponse affirmative à sa question mais c'était bien tout ce qu'elle semblait pouvoir espérer avoir comme information de la part de Sam sur le sujet. Peut-être faudrait-il demander directement à Kurt. Mais étant donné l'état surprenant du garçon et le regard extrêmement sérieux de Sam, elle ignorait si l'interroger était une si bonne idée.

Etait-ce quelque chose de grave ?

[…]

Ils débutaient à peine le cours de la chorale. Chacun venait tout juste de rejoindre un siège tandis que leur professeur, se tenait devant eux comme chaque lundi pour leur présenter leur thème hebdomadaire. Et avec la journée de demain, il était sûr que celui-ci aurait un rapport avec…

- La Saint-Valentin.

Jour maudit pour les célibataires, pour tous ceux qui avaient le cœur brisé ou qui ne pouvaient pas vivre leur relation au grand jour… Et tant d'autres situations qui ne permettaient pas d'apprécier ce jour comme certain arrivait à le faire.

- L'amour entraîne des doutes, des craintes, du bonheur, de la joie mais aussi parfois de lourdes concessions…

Ce dernier mot était adressé à elle pas de doute. Il l'avait scruté une demi-seconde mais suffisamment pour qu'elle comprenne que le thème de cette semaine serait le moyen pour elle de lui faire part de sa réponse.

- Des concessions parfois douloureuses mais que l'on se doit de faire pour les personnes les plus importantes à nos yeux. Quelles soient de simples parents, amis ou amants. Je ne vais pas vous demander d'interpréter une simple chanson d'amour. J'aimerai plutôt que vous trouviez une musique capable d'exprimer ce que vous être prêt à faire ou endurer pour le bonheur d'une tiers personne. Et pour les récalcitrants de ce jour, il s'agit là d'un thème qui je pense parle à tout le monde et j'aimerai aussi vous rappelez que pendant très longtemps la St Valentin ne célébrait non pas les couples mais les célibataires. Tout le monde devrait pouvoir y trouver son compte même si pour cette fois, il n'y a pas d'obligation de participation.

Les élèves semblaient assez déroutés. Et quand de tels cas arrivaient, il devait souvent leur faire une démonstration.

- Vous ne pourriez pas nous montrez ce que vous attendez vraiment de nous. Claironna gentiment Artie.

Peut-être était-ce l'occasion parfaite de faire comprendre à Rachel ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il était prêt à faire si rien ne redémarrait. Ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour ne pas qu'elle souffre plus longtemps de sa présence.

- Très bien.

La quasi-totalité des élèves étaient tout d'un coup vivement agité par la prochaine performance de leur professeur. Ils appréciaient toujours de le voir présenter un numéro parce que tout le monde connaissait le talent qui était sien. Toutefois, Rachel, elle, le craignait plus que tout. Il allait lui faire passer un message. Un message sur ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour eux. À la manière dont il l'avait scruté après avoir accepté de présenter une chanson, elle savait que les paroles lui seraient pleinement dédiées. Et elle n'était pas sur d'être prêt à les affronter.

Les étudiants l'observèrent sortirent plusieurs partitions de son sac et sans l'ombre d'un doute, il en retira une et la tendit au pianiste.

Il s'installa au centre de la pièce, fit un signe à l'homme assis derrière le piano et alors que les notes résonnaient, Rachel inspira fort, les muscles du corps totalement crispé alors qu'il entonnait les premiers vers.

Call me de Shinedown (version acoustique) *

**Wrap me in a bolt of lightning**  
_Enveloppe moi en un éclair_  
**Send me on my way still smiling**  
_Envoie moi sur mon chemin en souriant_  
**Maybe that's the way I should go,**  
_Peut-être est-ce la voie que je devrais suivre_  
**Straight into the mouth of the unknown**  
_Directement dans la gueule du loup_  
**I left the spare key on the table**  
_J'ai oublié la clef de rechange sur la table_  
**Never really thought I'd be able to say**  
_Je ne pensais guère être capable de dire_  
**I merely visit on the weekends**  
_Je visite seulement les fin de semaines_  
**I lost my whole life and a dear friend**  
_J'ai perdu ma vie et un ami cher_

**I've said it so many times**  
_Je l'ai dis tellement de fois_  
**I would change my ways**  
_Je voudrais changer d'horizon_  
**No, nevermind**  
_Non, peu importe_  
**God knows I've tried**  
_Dieu sais que j'ai essayé_

**Call me a sinner, call me a saint**  
_Traite moi de précheur, traite moi de saint_  
**Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same**  
_Dit moi que c'est fini mais je t'aime toujours comme avant_  
**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**  
_Dis moi que je suis ton élu, dis moi que tu me hais_  
**Tell me it's over I don't wan't you to hurt**  
_Dis moi que c'est fini car je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée_  
**It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way**  
_C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Alors je suivrai mon propre chemin_

**I'll always keep you inside, you healed my**  
_Je garderai toujours souvenir de toi, tu as soigné mon_  
**Heart and my life... And you know I try.**  
_Coeur et ma vie... Et tu sais que j'ai essayé_

**Call me a sinner, call me a saint**  
_Traite moi de précheur, traite moi de saint_  
**Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same**  
_Dit moi que c'est fini mais je t'aime toujours comme avant_  
**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**  
_Dis moi que je suis ton élu dis moi que tu me hais_  
**Tell me it's over I don't wan't you to hurt**  
_Dis moi que c'est fini car je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée_  
**It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way**  
_C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Alors je suivrai mon propre chemin_  
**So, I'll be on my way**  
_Alors je suivrai mon propre chemin_  
**So, I'll be on my way**  
_Alors je suivrai mon propre chemin_

« Dis-moi que c'est fini et alors je suivrait mon propre chemin »

C'était ce qu'elle retenait. Il faisait peser sur elle une telle pression qu'elle se sentit étouffée et tanguée sous la portée de ses déclarations.

Comptait-il vraiment abandonné toute sa vie pour elle ? Pouvait-il même lui offrir ça ? Méritait-elle un tel amour ?

Il était prêt à partir pour elle. Pour son bonheur. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne souffre plus de sa présence.

Sous les applaudissements de ses camarades, elle sut que personne ne comprit ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette chanson. Seulement Sam semblait avoir comprit tandis qu'il jetait un regard circulaire à la brune à la recherche de réponses qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore lui apporter. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Tout ce qui se répercutait à cet instant dans son esprit était la possibilité que Will s'en aille si elle ne leur redonnait pas une chance.

C'était un choix cornélien

- Est-ce que cela vous semble plus clair ? Leur dit Will. Cette chanson n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autre mais elle met clairement en évidence les compromis d'une relation.

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'accord puis simplement, leur professeur conclut :

- Bon, vous pouvez commencer à faire quelques recherches. Et si vous avez besoin, je suis à votre disposition.

Quelles chansons allait-elle interpréter ? Quelles concessions allait-elle accepter ? Le laisserait-elle partir ou leur redonnerait-elle une chance malgré les risques ainsi que les conséquences qui pourraient remuer non pas seulement sa vie ou celle de Will mais celle de tout le monde.

Dieu que c'était dur !

[…]

Le lendemain, jour de la Saint Valentin, peu après la fin des cours, la journée s'était déroulée comme n'importe quelles autres. À la seule différence que tous les couples de ce lycée s'étaient offerts de sublimes présents, s'étaient montrés devant tout le monde, fier d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager cette journée. Le lycée avait compté bon nombre de déclarations et les réponses n'avaient pas toujours été à la hauteur des espérances. D'ailleurs, la nouvelle de la séparation de Sam et Rachel avait déjà fait le tour des oreilles du lycée, si bien que le blond avait vu trois filles venir jusqu'à lui pour lui offrir des cartes ou chocolats.

Et bien évidemment, il les avait remercié avec gentillesse mais n'avait donné suite à aucune des « déclarations » qu'il avait reçues.

Rachel ne comprenait pas ce qui faisait de ce jour le bon pour avouer ces sentiments à quelqu'un. Etait-ce plus facile de le faire quand autant de gens s'exécutait ?

À vrai dire, elle n'en avait cure.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter sur ces détails futiles. Spécialement quand elle avait de tel problème en tête. Hier, elle avait trouvé deux chansons parfaites qui pourraient éclairer sa situation avec Will. Mais elle n'avait chanté aucune des deux aujourd'hui car elle ignorait encore laquelle elle allait interpréter.

Elle vagabondait dans les couloirs totalement dépeuplé étant donné l'heure déjà tardive. Sur le parking pour prendre sa voiture et rentrer chez elle, elle s'était rendu compte d'avoir oublié son livre d'histoire nécessaire à ses révisions. Elle était à mi-chemin de son casier quand une voix tonitruante qu'elle connaissait par cœur, la fit s'arrêter sur sa route.

- Tu dois en parler ! La chorale, nous tous, on peut t'aider !

Sam ? Il lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait par ses propres moyens. Alors que faisait-il encore là ?

Intrigué, devant les toilettes des hommes, elle tendit l'oreille vers la porte pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu veux que j'annonce que je me suis baisé à sec dans tous les sens du terme !

Cette sentence prononcée par la voix brisée de Kurt serra le cœur de la jeune fille. De quoi parlait-il ?

- Ecoute…

- Non toi, tu écoutes ! N'en parle à personne… Elle entendit les larmes dans la voix du frêle garçon. Je me suis suffisamment senti humilié comme ça. Pas la peine de raconter à tout le monde que je me suis fait prendre pour le dernier des cons.

- Kurt, on peut lui faire payer !

- Pas la peine ! C'est de ma faute si j'ai été un tel abruti. J'aurais dû savoir qu'un gars comme lui ne pouvait pas réellement s'intéresser à moi. Mais après tous les messages qu'on a échangé, les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, je pensais qu'il…

Elle l'entendit craquer complètement. Elle espérait que Sam l'avait pris dans ses bras car au timbre de sa voix, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Elle aurait voulu entrer, le serrer fort, comprendre dans les moindres détails ce qu'il était arrivé à l'un de ses plus précieux amis. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait leur dévoiler sa présence. Surtout que si Kurt suppliait ainsi Sam de ne rien dire, c'était bien parce qu'il refusait qui quiconque d'autre soit au courant.

- Il t'a travaillé au corps… Il t'a dupé pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Tu n'es pas responsable. Il s'est joué de ta bonté et tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça.

Mais qu'avait fait Blaine, ce garçon qui _paraissait_si gentil, à ce pauvre Kurt ? Tout ça devait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'avait dit Sam vendredi dernier, à leur arrivé au Rock and Roll Hall of Fame.

_« Fais gaffe Hummel ou je balance tout sur toi et ce cher Blaine »_

Après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle comprit enfin de quoi il était question : la virginité du garçon. Et au vue de ce qu'elle arrivait à déchiffrer, quelque chose avait dû mal tourner.

- Je ne veux plus en parler, d'accord ?! Partons ! Entendit-elle le brun s'exclamer fortement.

Immédiatement, elle décampa en courant au coin du couloir à une dizaine de mètres. Du coin du mur elle les vit partir dans la direction opposé, vers la sortie du lycée.

Restant un instant contre le mur, Rachel repensa à cette conversation qu'elle avait espionnée avec beaucoup de peine pour Kurt. Ce dernier avait de toute évidence perdu l'homme qu'il aimait pour d'obscures raisons. Et il n'en avait pas eu le choix lui. Rachel qui l'avait, elle, devait-elle en faire autant ?

Elle galopa à travers les corridors, son corps sachant pertinemment où il la menait. Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis sa rupture avec Will mais aujourd'hui était le bon jour pour y remettre les pieds. Lorsqu'elle atteint la Cour Sud, elle descendit à la vite les escaliers en bout de parcours et se retrouva devant l'étendue des lieux si connus. Sur place elle se laissa envahir par tous les souvenirs que regorgeait ce site qui leurs appartenaient.

Elle s'approcha doucement du muret, les traits profondément troublés, presque au bord des larmes. Elle ferma les yeux devant le paysage puis enfoui sa main dans la poche de son blouson à la recherche de son lecteur MP3.

Une fois allumé, elle mit les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et resta plusieurs minutes bloqués sur les deux chansons qu'elle pensait interpréter cette semaine.

Puis finalement, elle fit son choix final et dans l'air frais du dernier mois d'hiver, elle entonna la chanson.

"I Won't Give Up de Jason Mraz"**

**When I look into your eyes**  
_Quand je regarde dans tes yeux_  
**It's like watching the night sky**  
_C'est comme regarder le ciel la nuit_  
**Or a beautiful sunrise**  
_Ou un magnifique lever du soleil_  
**There's so much they hold**  
_Il y a tellement de choses qu'ils détiennent_  
**And just like them old stars**  
_Comme d'anciennes étoiles_  
**I see that you've come so far**  
_Je vois que tu es venue ici_  
**To be right where you are**  
_Pour être juste où tu es_  
**How old is your soul?**  
_Quel âge à ton âme?_

**I won't give up on us**  
_Je ne renoncerais pas à nous_  
**Even if the skies get rough**  
_Même si le ciel s'assombrit_  
**I'm giving you all my love**  
_Je te donne tout mon amour_  
**I'm still looking up**  
_J'attends encore le meilleur_

**And when you're needing your space**  
_Et quand tu as besoin d'espace_  
**To do some navigating**  
_Pour naviguer_  
**I'll be here patiently waiting**  
_Je serais ici à t'attendre patiemment_  
**To see what you find**  
_Pour voir ce que tu trouves_

**'Cause even the stars they burn**  
_Parce que même si les étoiles brûlent_  
**Some even fall to the earth**  
_Que certaines tombent sur la terre_  
**We've got a lot to learn**  
_Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre_  
**God knows we're worth it**  
_Dieu sait que nous le valons bien_  
**No, I won't give up**  
_Non, je ne laisserais pas tomber_

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**  
_Je refuse d'être celui qui s'enfuit si facilement_  
**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**  
_Je reste ici pour faire la différence si je le peux_  
**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use**  
_Nos différences nous on apprit comment utiliser_  
**The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake**  
_Les outils et les cadeaux que nous avons, nous avons énormément en jeu_  
**And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend**  
_Et à la fin, tu es toujours mon amie, au moins nous en avons la prétention_  
**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**  
_Nous avons essayé et nous n'avons pas rompu, nous n'avons pas prit feu_  
**We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in**  
_Nous avons du apprendre comment ne pas plier sans que le monde s'effondre_  
**I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not**  
_J'ai dû apprendre ce que j'ai, ce que je ne suis pas_  
**And who I am**  
_Et qui je suis_

**I won't give up on us**  
_Je ne renoncerais pas à nous_  
**Even if the skies get rough**  
_Même si le ciel s'assombrit_  
**I'm giving you all my love**  
_Je te donne tout mon amour_  
**I'm still looking up**  
_J'attends encore le meilleur_  
**Still looking up**  
_Le meilleur_

**I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)**  
_Je ne renoncerais pas à nous (Non, je ne laisserais pas tomber)_  
**God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)**  
_Dieu sait que je suis difficile (Je suis difficile, je suis aimé)_  
**We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)**  
_Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre (Nous sommes en vie, nous sommes aimés)_  
**God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)**  
_Dieu sait que nous le valons bien (et nous le valons bien)_

**I won't give up on us**  
_Je ne renoncerais pas à nous_  
**Even if the skies get rough**  
_Même si le ciel s'assombrit_  
**I'm giving you all my love**  
_Je te donne tout mon amour_  
**I'm still looking up**  
_J'attends encore le meilleur_

Cette chanson. Sa décision. C'était irrévocable maintenant.

Elle n'avait pas besoin du reste de la semaine. Son bonheur dépendait du sien. Elle avait enfin sa réponse. Elle ne ferait pas de concession car elle n'abandonnerait pas ce qu'ils représentaient. Elle refusait de le perdre. Il était trop important à sa vie pour le laisser filer.

Pleinement déterminée, Rachel prit ses affaires et cavala comme une dératée. Rien n'aurait pu la freiner dans sa folle course. Elle se rendait vers lui, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Elle était seulement consciente de ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

Les coups vrombissants contre sa porte d'entrée attirèrent son attention alors qu'il sortait rapidement de la douche, complètement trempé. Il attacha promptement une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea au seuil de son appartement laissant une longue traînée d'eau derrière lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder par la lunette de la porte comme les coups se faisaient plus pressant.

Finalement, il ouvrit et la stupéfaction combla chacun de ses traits :

- Rachel ?

- Je veux que tu restes ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi !

Elle était essoufflée, avait les cheveux en bataille, les larmes aux yeux. Quant au ton de ces deux tirades, elle les avait prononcées de façons tout à fait excessives, comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante au monde.

- Entre !

Il la prit par l'épaule, poussa rapidement son corps à l'intérieur sous sa réplique. Puis une fois la porte close, en plein milieu du hall, il tomba de nouveau dans ses iris tandis qu'elle continuait pleine de conviction.

- J'ai été idiote… Je ne voulais pas… Si tu savais à quel point je regrette de t'avoir laissé partir. Je sais qu'il y a certaine chose que je ne serai pas capable de t'apporter mais je peux te promettre que je ne fuirai plus. Je suis insignifiante sans toi… C'est comme si tu avais emporté une partie de moi… Et… Et rien ne semble plus pouvoir la ramener. Ces dernières semaines ont été un véritable enfer à vivre. Les choses n'avait jamais été aussi bien que lorsque l'on était ensemble. Peu m'importe si ce qui nous attends est pire encore… Ça m'est complètement égal. Je veux être avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes

Ils restèrent plantés face à l'autre. Il pouvait aisément lire l'émotion sur chacun des muscles de son corps, sur chaque ligne de son faciès. Elle semblait désespérée.

- Je t'en prie dis-moi quelque chose ! J'ignore à quoi tu penses alors éclaire moi, par pitié !

- Si tu pouvais avoir une vague idée de ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, tu verrais que j'ai expérimenté les mêmes choses. Je sais exactement ce par quoi tu es passé. Et tu n'es pas insignifiante… Il se tut une seconde en la regardant intensément. Tu es essentielle.

Soudainement, il termina en deux enjambées la distance entre eux, tint son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser ardemment tel un tourmenté dans un ballet de langues des plus lénifiants. Leurs lèvres soutenaient cette danse sulfureuse tandis que les mains de Will naviguaient un peu plus derrière sa nuque sans jamais lâcher son visage. Les phalanges de Rachel, quant à elle s'agrippait fébrilement, presque désespérément au dos de celui qui était de nouveau son amant. Ils buvaient le souffle de l'autre, n'écartant qu'un bref instant leur bouches pour mieux les reconquérir. Ils chaviraient sous le contact de leurs lèvres gonflées et de leur danse palpitante.

Ils se sentaient soudain comme pris d'une forte fièvre sous l'idolâtrie de leurs frôlements les laissant l'un et l'autre totalement frissonnant, soûl sous ce rouleau perpétuel de sensations. Leurs corps réagissaient à chaque touché, ondulant, frémissant sous l'effleurement des lèvres et des mains de leur vis-à-vis.

Habilement, il souleva son corps du sol la sentant enserré sa taille de ses jambes sans jamais quitté l'étau de leurs baisers. Il conduit leur deux corps chavirés par le désir de leur prochaine union dans sa chambre. Sur la route sa serviette tomba au sol mais pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à réitérer il n'en avait pas besoin.

Une fois dans les lieux, il allongea l'anatomie de Rachel sous la sienne dévorant à présent la courbe entière de son cou. Il se releva légèrement la débarrassant de sa veste, son tee-shirt, son pantalon… et de tous le reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'en tenu d'Eve devant lui.

Il s'arrêta un moment, décortiquant sous toutes les coutures ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Lorsqu'il fixa de nouveau ses yeux sur Rachel, le rouge aux joues, il la vit faire état de la même contemplation.

- Tu me fais perdre la tête… Susurra-t-il comme il était de nouveau pleinement au dessus d'elle, à un souffle de sa bouche.

D'ailleurs, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour accaparer celle-ci pendant que l'entièreté de leur chair se frôlait. Maintenant que les vêtements de la plus jeune étaient hors du chemin dévastateur de ses lèvres et de ses caresses, il put pleinement prendre possession de son être.

Leurs mains glissaient partout sur la volupté de la peau de l'autre. Leurs lèvres, brûlantes, avides ne se séparaient que pour mieux laisser les marques humides sur les tempes, le cou, le torse de l'objet de leur amour. Elle n'était plus que gémissement et tourment sous le joug de ces délicieuses attaques. Il sentait vibrer en lui une passion délirante qui, sous la suprématie de ses mouvements laissait la jeune femme presque sans force et totalement à la merci de son exploration charnelle. L'homme parcouru alors sa poitrine du bout des doigts, la recouvrant de ses chaudes expirations alors qu'il observait avec délice la moindre de ses réactions. Il ne se sentait absolument pas le contrôle d'être patient mais il tenait néanmoins à savourer pleinement leur retrouvaille et à la mener lentement avec lui jusqu'aux plus douces sensations. Elle représentait un monde entier de possibilités et de délectation qu'il voulait préserver plus que sa propre vie.

Il écarta ses jambes, prêt à se lier une nouvelle fois à elle quand, doucement, il la sentit se dégager légèrement de son baiser. Ils tombèrent dans le tréfonds des prunelles de l'autre alors qu'il l'entendait soupirer :

- Moi aussi.

Il ne comprenait pas alors qu'elle rajoutait d'un éclat perforant complètement son cœur :

- Je t'aime aussi.

La mâchoire lui en tombait. Elle l'avait entendu cette nuit et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'était sentit plus heureux qu'à cette seconde.

Il cramponna sa main à sa joue, l'autre sur sa hanche alors qu'il l'embrassait en un baiser qui témoignait des sentiments qu'il lui portait. Et n'y tenant plus, il s'introduit en elle sous leurs mutuelles complaintes d'une frustration de deux mois enfin satisfaite.

Il lui semblait que toute sa volonté était contenue dans son sexe. Chaque mouvement, chaque passage sans cesse plus vigoureux, chaque frottement toujours plus rapide et grisant. Par intermittence, une impression triomphante s'imposait à lui dès qu'il sentait les hanches de Rachel venir à la rencontre des siennes dans une même cadence. Après toutes les nuits passées ensemble, ils avaient développé un langage unique à leurs deux corps. Ces derniers reprenaient vie sous la lente agonie rythmée par l'euphorie, le supplice qu'ils se procuraient. Ils étaient en symbiose totale, insatiable de leur amour qu'ils ne dissimulaient plus. Et lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la libération, ils restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre sous la moiteur de leur peau, heureux d'être parfaitement réunis.

* * *

Plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient repris des forces suite à la violence exaltée de leur danse frénétique, Rachel était nichée entre les bras de Will appuyé contre la tête de lit. Elle sentait sa respiration calme et apaisante contre sa tempe, ses bras attachés à son corps ne semblaient plus capable de la laisser partir.

Il était clair qu'ils allaient à présent reprendre les choses où ils les avaient laissé, sans savoir où le destin les conduirait. Cela dit dans toutes ces évidences, il restait tout de même un point qui avait besoin d'être éclairci aux yeux de la jeune femme.

- Dis ?

- Mmm ? Murmura-t-il parfaitement calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Allie ?

- Rien du tout puisque qu'on a rompu Samedi.

Intrigué, elle tourna la tête vers lui tandis qu'il complétait :

- Je ne pouvais pas être pleinement avec elle si mes pensées étaient presque en permanence tournées vers quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment elle l'a prit ? Demanda-t-elle rassurée mais néanmoins désolé pour Allie qu'elle avait trouvé fort agréable.

- Elle a très bien compris. Elle s'en doutait un peu à vrai dire.

- Elle n'a jamais trouvé étrange que tu ne m'es jamais mentionné ? Je veux dire, elle m'a dit t'avoir raconté une bonne partie de son passé alors…

- Je l'ai fait… Je t'ai mentionné. Rarement peut-être mais seulement parce que c'était souvent douloureux de penser à toi… Alors en parler…

Cette déclaration se passait de tout commentaire. À ce moment précis, Rachel se sentait aussi soulagée que puisse l'être un être humain. Apaisé d'avoir retrouvé la place qui était la sienne

Mais la prochaine fois, pourrait-il venir à bout des ennuis ?

C'était une question qui trouverait réponse en temps et en heures…

Fin du chapitre

* * *

* J'ai raccourci la chanson ici

** J'avais Prévu de faire la chanson sans même m'être rendu compte qu'il y avait déjà une version de Rachel ! J'étais aux anges :D

**Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**Nos deux amoureux de nouveau ensemble, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir :D Moi oui !**

**En tout cas dans le prochain chapitre on ira au coeur des problèmes de notre ami Kurt - mais pas seulement - en espérant que vous apprécierez ce que je suis en train de vous préparez. **

**Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre et puis-je même escompté atteindre les 100 reviews ? ;)**

**A très bientôt tout le monde !**


	28. Les Maux infligés 1er Partie

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je sais que ça longtemps que je n'avais pas publié mais j'ai été très occupé par l'été, de nouvelles histoires ainsi que des mises à jours sur d'autres. **

**Il s'agit ici d'un chapitre qui s'est avéré beaucoup plus long que prévu et que je préfère donc découper en deux parties - encore une fois :)**

**Je tiens aussi à signaler que le couple Will/Rachel est laissé plus ou moins de côté mais vous verrez pourquoi. D'ailleurs Will n'apparaît que peu dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais sa présence n'était pas toujours nécessaire ici.**

**Bref, j'avais cette partie en tête depuis quelques temps et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**

**Lolo : Encore et toujours au rendez-vous... Et comme à chaque fois tous tes mots gentils me font réellement plaisir. Je suis vraiment ravie que la tournure des évènements te plaise autant et je ne peux qu'espérer que tu apprécieras la suite tout autant :)**

**Saragrisom : Je te remercie infiniment pour ton commentaire... Encore une fois :) En espérant vraiment ne pas te décevoir avec ces deux nouveau chapitres qui ont certes pris du temps à être écrit mais qui j'espère te plaira tout autant... Même si les choses sont bien différentes dans ceux-ci. Je te laisse découvrir en tout cas ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

A l'approche du Printemps, le temps au dehors se réchauffait enfin pour le bonheur de tous. Dans la Cour Sud de ce mardi midi, Rachel patientait calmement assise sur le muret alors que les rayons du soleil perçaient par chaque recoin du ciel parfaitement azur.

Elle relisait les fiches de révisions de ses cours d'anglais pour le test de cet après-midi. Après ce qui lui sembla faire à peu près dix minutes, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut des escaliers où Will brillait toujours par son absence. La brune rangea à la vite les papiers qu'elle tenait en mains, attrapa son téléphone et jeta un œil à l'horloge du cadran. Il avait presque un quart d'heure de retard, ce qui était étrange. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre suite à un imprévu, il lui envoyait toujours un message. Sauf que là, elle n'avait rien reçu.

Alors qu'elle décida d'attendre cinq minutes encore, elle ne put empêcher ses pensées de dériver sur toutes les habitudes liées à ce lieu ainsi que tous les autres qu'ils avaient retrouvé tout juste une semaine plus tôt. Une liberté de l'âme qui la happait complètement. D'ailleurs elle savait que Will ressentait la même chose. Après le précédent week-end qu'ils avaient pratiquement passé entièrement ensemble, sans cesse collés l'un à l'autre, c'était plus qu'évident.

Ils avaient usé de leur vendredi soir et de tout leur samedi à se réconcilier sur l'oreiller de façon définitive. Par ailleurs, ce terme, Rachel le comprenait parfaitement à présent. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de mieux que de laisser derrière eux toutes les dernières semaines et la douleur qu'elles avaient engendrée. Rien ne leur avait été plus bénéfique depuis des lustres. S'être retrouvé avait adouci et ravivé de façon tout à fait notable leur quotidien.

Elle avait même eu l'occasion de découvrir correctement les compositions de Will lors du dernier week-end…

_Flashback_

_Allongé à plat ventre sur le matelas, la tête au pied du lit, les draps recouvraient imperceptiblement la courbe de son fessier ainsi qu'une petite partie de sa cuisse. C'était Samedi aujourd'hui, de ça elle en était sûre. Mais l'heure, elle, lui était totalement inconnue. Quelque part entre la fin de matinée et le début d'après-midi probablement._

_Toutefois celle-ci importait peu. Les yeux clos, la tête seulement apposé sur ses bras en croix, elle s'était persuadée qu'à cet instant, tout ce qui comptait résidait chez cet homme installé à califourchon sur elle, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin. Que tout ce qui importait subsistait entre les mains de Will venues s'étendre sur la chutes de ses reins et de sa bouche étalant toute une ligne de tendres baisers du bas de son dos jusqu'aux prémices de sa nuque. De contentement elle gémit sous cette pluie brulante et enjôleuse. Il savait flatter chaque centimètre carré de son corps avec une parfaite maitrise la laissant frémissante sous la caresse de ses lèvres et de l'effleurement excitant de sa légère barbe de deux jours. La poigne de ses doigts glissa en même temps sur son dos, allant et venant impérieusement sur sa peau irradiante de désir._

_Qu'il savait y faire pour lui faire quitter la réalité !_

_Le torse robuste de son amant vint alors pleinement et chaleureusement rencontrer la peau extrêmement sensible de son échine. Il était à moitié allongé sur elle quand elle recueillit les baisers de Will tout près de son oreille gauche descendant avec apaisement sur son cou gracile. Elle frissonna sous la décharge languissante que lui procurait chacune de ses attentions. Ces moments étaient une féérie d'un réalisme saisissant. Tout avec lui était plus clair, aussi nette que les rayons du plus parfait des couchés de soleil des grands domaines. Sublime. Magistral. Divin. _

_Comme la mécanique naturelle, inexplicable qui façonnait l'univers et la vie autour d'eux, il ne pouvait comprendre totalement ce qui les attiraient irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre. Il n'y avait pas de réponse à l'amour comme il n'y en aurait probablement jamais pour l'Homme et l'univers. La vie était complexe mais regorgeait d'infinie possibilité et d'espoir._

_Ces dernières pour Rachel vivaient dans le corps ainsi que l'esprit de l'homme qui, à présent, dévorait langoureusement la chair de son épaule._

_Finalement, sous un énième soupir de bien-être, elle rouvrit les yeux, l'observa à quelque centimètre de son visage dans l'expédition de son anatomie sans qu'il n'en ait conscience. Un bref instant, elle déplaça sa tête vers la porte de la salle de bain quand, soudain, elle repensa aux compositions de Will qui s'entassaient sur la commode tout à côté._

_Immédiatement, s'esquivant de leur petit monde, elle demanda fraîchement :_

_- Est-ce que je peux y jeter un œil ?_

_- De quoi tu parles ? Dit-il en arrêtant un instant son petit jeu puis observa le profil de la jeune femme._

_Cette dernière fit un geste de la tête vers les papiers qui attisaient vraiment sa curiosité. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, elle craignait déjà moins ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir._

_- Oui. Bien sûr. Tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait la dernière fois ? _

_Elle le sentit sourire dans sa nuque d'un petit rire taquin sous la tendresse de sa langue._

_- Je n'ai pas osé aller trop loin… même si j'en mourrais d'envie._

_- Te connaissant ! Il pouffa alors à son oreille tout en mordillant le cartilage de celle-ci. _

_Puis, dans la seconde, tout enjoué, il passa au dessus d'elle et roula hors du lit. Tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos, elle ne manqua pas de lorgner une fois de plus le fessier ferme et bien rebondi de Will. S'ils avaient été pudiques l'un devant l'autre, Rachel ne s'en souvenait déjà plus._

_- Pourquoi tu n'as pas osé ? L'interrogea-t-il toujours tourné._

_- J'ai pensé que tu n'apprécierais pas… Il lui fit face, les traits clairement amusé. Et puis je n'avais pas envie de me risquer à voir des choses qui m'irriteraient plus qu'autre chose._

_Il lui fit face alors qu'il revenait vers elle, les documents entre ses mains. Il renchérit simplement :_

_- Et qu'avais-tu peur de voir ? Parce qu'à part nous – il fit défiler les feuilles dans sa main comme un simple jeu de cartes - rien d'autre n'a influencé chacune de ces chansons. _

_- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète._

_Il revint prendre sa place dans le lit, sur le flan droit de Rachel cette fois-ci, s'installant de côté, le coude posé sur le matelas pendant que sa tête reposait dans sa main. Il posa toutes ces notes entre eux si bien que pour une meilleure étude, Rachel préféra s'asseoir et surenchérit de façon tout à fait excentrique :_

_- On n'était plus ensemble quand tu as commencé à composer. Je me dis que tu as très bien pu me maudire jusqu'au bout des enfers et me souhaiter les pires horreurs. _

_Il s'esclaffa brusquement puis sous le regard foudroyant de la jeune femme, il tenta de tempérer son rire avec grande peine alors qu'il déclarait amuser de son innocence, mais néanmoins sincèrement :_

_- De toute façon tu m'entendras forcément les jouer à un moment donné. Alors autant les lires dès maintenant._

_Avant de tendre la main pour s'emparer des compositions de Will, elle demanda assez gênée :_

_- Quelqu'un d'autre les as vus ou entendus ?_

_- Tu seras la première._

_- Se serait trop t'en demander d'en jouer une maintenant ? _

_- Si tu veux… Pour la première je te fais une fleur, ce sera gratuit. Mais la prochaine fois, il faudra me payer comme il se doit. S'exclama-t-il quelque peu narquois sous le rictus badiné de Rachel._

_- Je suis sur qu'on devrait pouvoir s'arranger pour les modalités de « paiement »._

_Les traits gourmands, il lui ordonna d'un geste du doigt de s'approcher de son visage. Action qu'elle exécuta dans la seconde tant elle ne pouvait se lasser d'aller goûter la bouche de cet être parfait pour elle._

_Juste après ce très court entracte, Will sortit du lit, attrapa dans un tiroir un boxer qu'il enfila rapidement avant de disparaître sur un clin d'œil pour aller chercher sa guitare dans le salon. _

_Aussitôt, Rachel décortiqua plus attentivement certaines compositions. Elle retint des vers avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais peut-être seulement parce que ces chansons parlaient d'eux au fond. Parfois les lignes renfermaient de nombreuses allégories et métaphores de sensations, d'émotions qu'il devait avoir ressenti. Dans d'autre cas les quelques refrains ou couplets qu'elle avait eu le temps de lire ne prêtaient vraiment pas à confusion. Elle pouvait elle-même se rappeler les moments qui l'avaient influencé. Et par endroit, elle put parcourir des yeux ce qu'il avait enduré lors de leurs ruptures. L'une des deux chansons à ce propos, nommée « Thinking of you », la toucha profondément._

_L'empreinte de ses sentiments se reflétait partout. Il ressentait les choses avec une telle force. C'était magnifique._

_- Alors ?_

_Trop obnubilé par les écrits, elle sursauta dès que Will reparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle ignora ce que ses traits disaient à cet instant mais la réplique de son compagnon l'aida à comprendre :_

_- Si bien que ça ?_

_Elle était troublée, c'était certain._

_- C'est juste que ça rappelle beaucoup de chose. J'en apprends aussi. Tu allies très bien beauté et mélancolie. Il y a une vraie sincérité dans tes chansons _

_- Elles ne sont pas toutes finies. J'en ai laissé certaines de côtés. Dit-il en venant reprendre place sur le lit, la guitare installée entre ses mains. Mais pour aujourd'hui, je pensais jouer la première que j'ai écrite après que tu m'ais raccompagné, le soir du nouvel an…_

_Elle sourit simplement à la réminiscence du souvenir. Puis sous son raclement de gorge il commença doucement à jouer une mélodie apaisante à travers les cordes qui glissaient miraculeusement entre ses doigts. _

Matthew Morrison / Still Got Tonight

**If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep  
Button up my coat and wait  
We'll go upstairs, close the curtains and we're all set  
To pick up where we left again**

_Si tu n'es pas chez toi, je resterai à ta porte  
Boutonnant mon manteau et attendant  
Nous irons en haut, fermerons les rideaux, et serons ensemble  
Pour reprendre ce que nous avons encore une fois laissé_

**There's question marks hangin' over us  
But we won't give the time of day, oh  
'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds  
And we can't let them go to waste**

_Il y a des points d'interrogations qui pèsent sur nous  
Mais nous ne donnerons pas le temps de la journée, oh  
Car tout ce que nous avons ce sont ces quelques minutes volées  
Et ne nous pouvons pas les gâcher_

**The stars collide  
We come back to life  
We come back to life  
The sparks will fly  
One look in your eyes  
My heart's open wide**

_Les étoiles se heurtent  
Nous revenons à la vie  
Nous revenons à la vie  
Les étincelles voleront  
Un regard dans tes yeux  
Mon cœur est grand ouvert_

**I know time's running out now  
But we'll hold back the sun somehow  
See the sky?  
****We've still got tonight  
We've still got tonight**

_Je sais que le temps est compté désormais  
Mais nous retiendrons le soleil en quelque sorte  
Vois-tu le ciel ?  
__Nous avons toujours ce soir  
Nous avons toujours ce soir_

**So keep your eyes open****  
****There's no time to close them****  
****Just hold on****  
****So tight now****  
****We still got tonight****  
****(We've still got tonight)****  
****(We've still got tonight)**

_Alors garde tes yeux grand ouverts__  
__Tu ne dois plus les fermer__  
__Accroche-toi__  
__Si proche maintenant__  
__Nous avons toujours ce soir __  
__(Nous avons toujours ce soir)__  
__(Nous avons toujours ce soir)_

_Pendant toute la chanson, elle resta captivé, envoûté par chaque détail de sa prestation. De cette chanson, les émotions l'avaient pleinement pénétrée. Un flux chaleureux, adoucit par la suavité de sa voix, de la force vibrante qu'il mettait dans chaque vers connecté à leur vie. Plus spécialement, à cette nuit de la St Sylvestre… _

_- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais commencer à te payer dès maintenant !_

_Il sourcilla un instant, avivé par les mots de Rachel si bien que la seconde suivante, elle déposait sa guitare à côtés d'eux et se jetait littéralement sur lui, goûtant une fois encore à la chair délicieuse qu'étaient ses lèvres._

_Fin du flashback_

Quel week-end ça avait été !

Trop perdus par les filons sulfureux de sa mémoire, elle remarqua enfin que les cinq minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées. Alors, sachant qu'il ne viendrait plus à l'heure actuelle, elle décida de rebrousser chemin afin de tenter de le repérer dans les couloirs du lycée. Elle verrait par la suite s'il y aurait possibilité de l'approcher…

Bien vite, elle rejoint l'intérieur du couloir Sud, remonta le corridor pour atteindre le cœur du lycée où tous déambulaient ici et là pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Sur la route, elle pivota dans le couloir des langues quasi désert, où elle s'arrêta un instant devant la classe d'Espagnol de Will où sa présence était manquante.

Elle revint sur ses pas pour poursuivre son chemin où lentement le nombre d'élèves s'accroissaient tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de la grande Cour Nord et du réfectoire où la moitié des étudiants de l'école s'entassait dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

Seulement, une fois arrivé dans l'immense ouverture de la cafétéria, Rachel comprit tout de suite que quelque chose allait de travers.

Autour d'elle les gens se précipitaient vers cet amas d'individu agglutiné en un cercle de plusieurs mètres de diamètres sous les hurlements et vociférations voraces qui s'échappaient du cœur de cette enveloppe infernal.

Tout aussi envoûté qu'effrayé par la guérilla cachée à ses yeux qu'elle ne pouvait même pas deviné, les voix des élèves prirent de l'ampleur. Certains enivré par l'instinct bestial, d'autre paralysé par la peur de ce qu'ils étaient capable… Et tant d'émotions qui défilaient sur l'attitude de toute cette populace.

Un choc lourd imposa un son uniforme sur la langue de toutes personnes aptes à assister au spectacle. Une complainte unit qui ne rassurait guère sur ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Rachel était figée, dans l'incapacité totale d'émettre un geste. C'était irréel.

Puis, comme une réponse à la pensée que tout s'interrompe, elle entrevit du coin de l'œil quatre silhouettes accourir à ses côtés pour se projeter hâtivement sur le rempart que formaient tous les élèves. Parmi ces quatre adultes, ce fut Will qui lui offrit la possibilité de reprendre légèrement conscience alors qu'elle observait, interdite, ce dernier, le coach Beiste et deux autres professeurs se perdre dans l'attroupement pour mettre un terme au conflit qui régnait.

Elle perçut clairement la voix de Will rugir « Lâche-le » et « Arrêtez ». Celle de son amant fut alors suivit par ceux venus lui prêter main forte. Lentement le rassemblement se dissipa, empêchant encore Rachel de voir les personnes responsables de la confusion, du chaos qu'elles avaient entraîné.

Quand finalement elle put distinguer les silhouettes apparaître, conduites par les quatre enseignants, son cœur rata un battement. Son visage se liquéfia petit à petit sous l'effet dévastateur de l'image qui avançait dans sa direction.

Kurt, Finn et Sam séparés de trois autres garçons qu'elle reconnut comme étant Azimio et deux de ses acolytes marchaient l'allure exalté et franchement hargneuse. Le visage de certains étaient tuméfiés, d'autres boitaient ou se tenaient simplement le flanc, l'estomac ou le bras.

Kurt dont l'épaule semblait le faire souffrir était de toute évidence le moins meurtri des six. Mais tout de même, dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, il paraissait inconcevable qu'on puisse oser lever la main sur lui. Non parce qu'il était gay mais parce qu'il ne représentait que bonté, gentillesse et innocence.

Quant à Sam et Finn, ce n'était vraiment pas glorieux. La lèvre fendue et la démarche boitillante pour le blond. L'œil gonflé ainsi que d'évidente douleur abdominale pour le plus grand. Il apparaissait tout de même qu'ils s'étaient bien défendus au vue des dégâts infligés aux autres et du nez cassé ruisselant de sang de l'un des compères d'Azimio. D'ailleurs il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui était l'instigateur de cette blessure lorsqu'elle remarqua la tâche vermeille salissant le front de Sam. C'était probablement ce coup qui avait dû créer ce vrombissement sonore puissant des élèves quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il ne leur fallu que quelques secondes pour arriver à sa hauteur sous les murmures de l'ensemble des gens attroupés tout autour. Elle eu droit à un coup d'œil de chacun des garçons importants à sa vie juste avant qu'ils ne la dépassent et disparaissent définitivement de son champs de vision.

Bon sang qu'est-ce qui avait conduit à une telle effusion de violence ?

Les murmures, les rires moqueurs, l'inquiétude étaient sur toutes les lèvres. Curieusement, les téléphones voguaient de main en main sans que Rachel ne comprenne ce qui pouvait imposer une telle attention des élèves sur ces engins.

Alors, souhaitant plus que tout savoir ce qui pouvait causer un tel émoi, elle cavala jusqu'à la première étudiante qui raillait devant l'écran de son téléphone. Sans considération, la brune lui arracha des mains à travers l'exclamation de la jeune fille qu'elle balaya de la main trop scandalisé puis finalement attristé par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

_« Oh non ! Kurt ! »_

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire l'offense faîte à son ami qui lui était si cher. La photo n'était pas d'une indécence pornographique mais elle exprimait clairement ce qu'avait accomplit le jeune garçon. Il était seul à apparaître dans un lit au drap éparpillé autour de lui, couché nu sur le ventre, le visage comblé et fatigué par de récents ébats.

Le pire peut-être était que si cette image n'avait pas été transférée au public, qu'elle avait été conservée comme un magnifique souvenir par le détenteur – de toute évidence Blaine ! - alors seule la beauté qui se dégageait de cette photographie aurait survécu.

Comment quelqu'un apte à capter la vénusté d'une telle scène pouvait-il la dévoiler aux yeux du monde sans états d'âmes et ce, en étant conscient de la souffrance que cela allait engendrer dans la vie de l'éphèbe qui avait servit de modèle…

Kurt devait avoir le cœur brisé !

[…]

Autant le dire, elle avait vécu de long après-midi au lycée mais celui-ci fut l'un des pires. Elle se retrouvait bloquée en classe depuis la reprise des cours il y avait presque deux heures, dans l'incapacité totale d'avoir pu obtenir la moindre information sur ce qui était arrivé à la cafétéria. Elle avait envoyé des textos à Sam sans succès, avait cherché la plus petite réponse auprès de certains de ses camarades du Glee club qui partageaient ses cours. Seulement, tout comme elle, à part la photo diffusée, il n'avait nulle idée sur la question.

Ainsi donc, le reste du temps, elle ne put en aucun cas se concentrer sur les leçons de ses professeurs, préférant étudier les faits de cette abracadabrante situation.

De toute évidence, tout semblait en lien direct avec ce jour de la St Valentin où elle avait surpris une partie d'une conversation entre Kurt et Sam. Depuis, le comportement du premier n'avait pas semblé changer plus que d'ordinaire si bien que Rachel avait laissé toute cette histoire de côté. Elle n'avait même jamais réinterrogé Sam, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde fois, sur le sujet.

Mais peut-être aurait-elle dû le faire…

Sa réconciliation avec Will avait tant envahi l'espace de sa vie, qu'elle l'avait empêché d'ouvrir clairement les yeux sur les tourments de Kurt.

Car, maintenant qu'elle y songeait vraiment, même s'il était arrivé à conserver avec beaucoup de cran sa pétillante personnalité, elle revoyait sans cesse son regard dans sa tête. Ce voile de tristesse et de colère qui persistait depuis toute une semaine. Après ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle aurait dû se montrer plus présente face à son évidente amertume.

Comment avait-elle put rester si aveugle à sa détresse ?

_« Will… Bien évidement »_

Seulement, pour le moment, elle comptait bien mettre leur « lune de miel » en stand-by pour quelques jours. Il était temps pour elle de revenir à une partie de sa réalité afin de soutenir Kurt du mieux qu'elle pourrait. À l'heure actuelle, c'était lui qui avait le plus besoin d'elle et du reste de ses amis pour l'aider à traverser cette période difficile. Surtout qu'il allait falloir faire tomber la ou les têtes des responsables d'une telle bassesse.

Quand la sonnerie retentit soudain comme la douce mélodie de la délivrance, elle s'extirpa des malédictions qu'elle envoyait pensivement au coupable, déguerpit à toute allure comme une dératée sous les œillades perplexes de l'ensemble de sa classe.

Elle n'avait qu'un quart d'heure de pause avant les dernières quarante-cinq minutes de cours Il fallait donc se dépêcher de mettre la main sur l'un de ses amis impliqués ou bien leur professeur.

Elle cavala en premier lieu jusqu'à l'infirmerie sachant que les probabilités d'y trouver l'un de ses camarades étaient plus grandes. Là-bas, elle ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte qu'elle déboula dans les locaux de la petite salle d'attente, le souffle court, sous les œillades médusés des deux élèves présents. Elle ne fit pas attention à eux, se dirigea directement vers le petit couloir sur la droite et pénétra directement dans la salle de repos où venait parfois s'allonger certains étudiants.

Personne.

Elle referma derrière elle puis devant la salle d'auscultation, elle toqua cette fois-ci à plusieurs reprises tapotant nerveusement du pied jusqu'à ce que finalement la porte s'entrouvre sur l'infirmière Sullivan qui semblait agacée par cette interruption en pleine consultation d'un élève que Rachel ne pouvait voir.

C'était insensé de courir à droite à gauche pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses amis. Mais la jeune fille agissait souvent de la sorte. Toujours pleine d'excentricité dans nombreuses de ses actions.

- Vous savez ce que ça signifie quand la porte est fermée Mlle Berry, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le savait bien pour être venu à quelques reprises suites à quelques maux de ventre ou dès qu'elle avait eu la sensation d'un début de rhume qui aurait put détériorer sa voix.

- Oui, je suis désolé. Mais j'ai besoin…

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Oui, vos amis sont bien venus ici mais non, ils ne sont plus là. Chacun a été reconduit par les deux enseignants qui les ont amenés dès que j'ai eu fini de panser leurs plaies.

- Où ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cela dit votre professeur de chorale doit le savoir. Il était parmi ceux qui les ont amenés.

- Merci beaucoup.

L'infirmière secoua la tête agacée mais néanmoins dans un sourire sincère face au dévouement de Rachel envers ces proches.

Sur le qui-vive, cette dernière repartit en toute vitesse pour partir à la recherche de Will.

Bon sang ! Allait-elle-même pouvoir l'approcher ?

C'était à espérer.

Connaissant ses habitudes sur le bout des doigts, elle rejoint l'extérieur de l'allée de la porte arrière de la salle des professeurs, passant devant la grande baie vitré qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la pièce. Elle ralentit le pas et dans la seconde, à travers la vitre, elle le distingua en pleine discussion avec le coach Beiste et Mlle Pillsburry. D'ici elle ne voyait que sa nuque alors il lui fut impossible d'avoir conscience de sa présence.

Donc, tout naturellement, elle poursuivit sur quelques mètres. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde devant la porte à la petite lucarne, en tournant néanmoins le dos au locaux. Elle prit immédiatement son téléphone et pianota un court message pour lui faire savoir qu'elle voulait qu'il la rejoigne dans sa salle de cours qu'elle savait déserte pour l'heure suivante.

Etre en retard en histoire n'avait nulle importance tant qu'elle pouvait avoir un semblant d'informations sur ce qui était arrivé à ses camarades qui semblaient sur toutes les lèvres de l'école depuis la photo de Kurt dévoilé aux yeux de tous. Évènement qui s'en était suivi par une vive altercation lors du déjeuner.

Dès qu'elle eu envoyé le message, elle pivota discrètement la tête pour observer à travers le hublot si Will recevait bien sa dépêche. Immédiatement, elle le vit sortir son téléphone, ignorant de par sa posture s'il était en train de lui répondre ou non. Elle aurait aimé qu'il se retourne vers elle mais s'il l'avait fait cela aurait pu éveiller les soupçons de ses deux interlocutrices.

Fort heureusement, l'engin vibra entre ses mains tandis qu'elle reprenait sa position initiale.

_« Dans cinq minutes. La porte est ouverte, que personne ne te vois entrer. »_

La réponse lui fit très plaisir alors qu'elle quittait sa place pour rejoindre le couloir des langues. En pleine pause celui-ci était dépeuplé, toutefois il valait mieux s'assurer par deux fois que quiconque ne la verrait pas pénétrer dans la salle de cours de son professeur.

La voie libre, elle termina donc les derniers mètres promptement, s'engouffrant en un coup de vent dans les lieux qu'elle referma assurément derrière elle. Will devrait très prochainement faire son apparition.

Et d'ailleurs, elle fut presque surprise de le voir apparaître pas moins d'une minute seulement après sa venue. Il l'observa un bref instant avant de refermer le verrou afin de s'assurer de ne pas être dérangé ou plutôt « surpris » dans les circonstances actuelles.

La pièce avait la chance d'être muni de vitres floutées empêchant de voir de l'extérieur de même que de l'intérieur. Il s'approcha d'elle et tout en délicatesse déposa un fin baiser sur son front, calmant dans l'instant toute la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Un touché, la paix la gagnait.

Il s'écarta faiblement d'elle, puis le timbre réfléchi et les traits vivement sérieux, il commença :

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- À part des bruits de couloirs, pas grand-chose…

- Rachel… si c'est pour protéger Kurt, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. Je veux seulement l'aider.

- Je t'assure que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe ! S'emporta-t-elle légèrement dans son mensonge. Et de toute évidence tu en sais déjà bien plus que moi.

Cette dernière phrase sonnait plus comme un « Dis-moi tout de suite tout ce que tu sais ! »

- Je ne suis pas censé te parler de ces informations Rachel. Peut importe la relation qu'on entretient.

- Peut-être bien. Mais c'est de mes plus proches amis dont il est question. On est une équipe. C'est toi qui m'as appris que blesser un seul d'entre nous, s'était s'en prendre à nous tous.

De l'audace dans le regard, une sagesse authentique à travers l'éloquence sous le joug quasi permanent d'une fougue inébranlable. Il l'aimait pour chacune de ses facettes. Jusqu'au moindre détail de ses qualités qui harmonisait ses défauts.

- J'imagine que tu n'abandonneras pas tant que je n'aurais pas craché le morceau ? Souffla-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

- Si tu le sais pourquoi continuer à me faire attendre.

- Très bien. Alors autant entamé par le sujet qui fâche… Sam a été suspendu pour trois jours.

- QUOI ?!

Soudain il plaqua son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, affolé par son cri qui avait très bien pu être entendu à travers la porte.

- Le proviseur avait été clair la dernière fois. S'il était repris à se battre, il serait expulsé. Poursuivit-il dans un murmure. Il a de la chance que Figgins n'est pas voulu réunir un conseil de discipline. Ça n'apparaîtra même pas dans son dossier… J'y ai veillé.

- Et les autres ? Est-ce qu'il est le seul à avoir été viré ?

- Azimio, qui est à l'origine de ce débordement dans la cafétéria, il a lui aussi reçu le même traitement que Sam. Quant aux autres ils ont eu un sévère avertissement et des heures de retenus. Tous à l'exception de Kurt dont le cas s'avère très particulier.

- La photo a déjà circulé entre toutes les mains de l'école. Proféra Rachel vivement irritée face à la situation dans laquelle étaient ses amis.

- Nous l'avons interrogé sur le responsable. Il nous a assuré ne pas avoir été violenté ou quoi que se soit. Que tout était parfaitement consentit. Seulement la photographie pose de vrai souci et il refuse de dire qui en est l'auteur. S'il ne parle pas, aucune charge ne peut être retenue contre le coupable.

Encore une fois les pensées de Rachel revinrent sur Blaine. Lui qui avait été si aimable, agréable et sympathique les fois où elle l'avait vu. Lui qui avait partagé toute une soirée avec eux… Ce garçon dont Kurt ne cessait de tarir d'éloges…

Comment imaginé qu'il ait put ainsi tous les manipuler dans le seul but de… De quoi ? Couché avec Kurt et le larguer en n'oubliant pas de lui offrir une belle humiliation sur la route ?!

Qui faisait des trucs pareils ?!

- J'aurais dû être là pour lui…

- Comment aurais-tu pu savoir s'il n'avait parlé à personne de ces problèmes ?

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, n'énonçant pas la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Sam et Kurt le jour de la Saint Valentin. Pas qu'elle souhaitait lui cacher spécifiquement à lui mais elle pensait que l'intimité du garçon avait déjà été suffisamment mise en avant. Annoncé à Will les peu d'éléments qu'elle connaissait de l'affaire ne changerait rien à sa situation. S'il refusait de parler, c'était bien parce qu'il désirait ne pas s'épancher sur cette histoire. Peut-être avait-il peur de trop en souffrir… D'apprendre des raisons qu'il ignorait probablement… D'ouvrir clairement les yeux sur la façon dont il avait été utilisé… Plus encore après aujourd'hui.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il voyait ce garçon des Warblers, Blaine… Tu le crois capable d'une telle chose ?

- Je croyais que non…

- Alors tu penses que c'est lui ?

Ce n'était pas dévoilé l'intimité de Kurt si elle donnait sa propre opinion.

- Je suis sûr que c'est lui. Kurt ne se serait offert à personne d'autre. Il l'aime vraiment.

- S'il parlait nous serions capables de prendre les mesures nécessaires. Seulement il refuse catégoriquement de dénoncer qui que se soit. Son père est venu le chercher et a été mis au courant de la situation seulement même face à lui, il n'a rien déclaré. Il ne semblait même pas savoir qu'il voyait quelqu'un…

- Oui, Kurt avait préféré ne rien lui dire avant quelque temps… Il pensait que c'était mieux comme ça pour le moment. Mais, en tout cas, peu importe à quel point tu veux l'aider, je crois que pour cette fois aucun adulte ne pourras l'aider à régler le problème. C'est à _nous_ de le faire… Déclara-t-elle la mine résolue.

- Rachel, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser toi et les autres vous lancez dans votre propre vendetta. Un coup d'éclat entre deux équipes en prochaine compétition pourrait nous disqualifier des Régionales.

- Il n'y a pas que ça qui compte ! S'emporta-t-elle tout en temporisant l'éclat de son timbre.

- Et j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Mais si vous voulez prendre votre revanche sur le coupable qui a blessé Kurt, faîtes lui mordre la poussière aux Régionales.

- Tout ce qu'il y aura à faire, je le ferais… C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. S'obstina-t-elle, parfaitement sérieuse.

- Tu as tort de te lancer sur cette voie Rachel… Ce n'est bon pour personne.

La déception dans sa voix. La peine dans ses deux perles. Ce visage, elle ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant elle ne faiblirait pas cette fois.

- Je ne cherche pas à avoir ton assentiment. Il me semblait juste de te prévenir.

Ils s'épièrent gravement sous les paroles de la plus jeune quand celle-ci décida de quitter précautionneusement les lieux sans piper autres mots. Elle ne voulait plus supporter la mine qu'affichait son amant.

* * *

Il observa la jeune femme sortir de la pièce et put enfin exprimer un long soupir d'agacement mélangé à un brin de compréhension. Certes, il saisissait parfaitement sa colère mais il refusait qu'elle ou quiconque parmi ses élèves viennent à se mettre dans des ennuis qui pourraient tous les mettre en périls.

Il s'installa derrière le bureau de sa classe d'Espagnol, ressassant les derniers évènements. De son côté, il n'avait aucun moyen d'aider Kurt. Malgré ce qu'il savait, si son élève ne parlait pas, il ne pouvait décemment agir dans son intérêt. Il était coincé.

Soudain, des coups retentir sur la porte, la poigné s'abaissa. Il fut presque héler :

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Rachel ? »_

Mais fut bien content de s'être retenu quand il vit apparaître Sue Sylvester, s'avancer jusqu'aux abords de son bureau

Il se crispa instantanément. Son amante n'était partie que deux minutes plus tôt. Bien qu'il avait dit qu'il parerait chacune de ses magouilles, si elle avait surpris Rachel sortir de cette classe et qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions, s'en était fini.

Depuis sa menace, elle était restée plutôt en retrait dans les affaires du glee club, ne manquant par contre jamais de lui envoyer quelques injures dans les couloirs. Malgré tout la voir débarquer ainsi n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

Mais curieusement, quand elle se planta derrière son office, quelque chose dans son visage semblait différent de ses perpétuels traits mesquins, vilains présages de mauvais augure.

- Que me vaut ta présence, Sue ? Demanda-t-il sur ses gardes. Avec elle tout était possible.

- J'ai appris ce qu'il est arrivé à tes poulains aujourd'hui. Et plus spécialement le cas de Porcelaine. Je me rappelle encore quand il m'a fait le même coup l'année dernière. Les rires aux ralentie… Ça vous glace le sang. Enfin pas autant que ses sinistres moutons bruns qui se cours après sur le sommet de ton crâne.

Will resta perplexe ne saisissant pas un instant où elle voulait en venir. Pourquoi utilisait-elle toujours une façon détournée pleine de sarcasme avant d'amener le véritable but d'une discussion ?

- Tu ne veux pas abréger et en venir directement à ce qui t'a poussé à venir me voir ? Demanda-t-il profondément affligé.

- Le privilège de t'insulter… C'est de coutume, tu le sais… Elle sourit narquoise puis renchérit à travers un visage insondable. Sinon, j'étais simplement passé pour savoir si tu avais déjà une idée du coupable du petit problème qui circule entre toutes les mains des fichus élèves de cette école.

- Non et de toute façon pourquoi ça t'intéresserais ?

- Oh, j'aimerais simplement le féliciter et lui apporter mon appui.

- Sérieusement Sue, pourquoi ?

Sans autres mot elle fit demi-tour, rayonnante. Comme préparé pour la guerre. Mais contre qui ?

* * *

Peu après la fin des cours, Rachel n'était pas rentré directement à la maison. Elle avait préféré prendre la route qui la conduit jusqu'à la maison de Sam, avec bien évidemment une multitude de questions pour lesquels elle comptait bien obtenir des réponses.

Elle se gara dans la rue, à quelques mètres de la demeure et ne mis qu'une courte minute pour rejoindre le palier. La jeune femme appuya sur la petite sonnette, attendit fébrilement. Puis finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de son meilleur ami, la mine légèrement cabossé. Cela dit elle avait vu bien pire chez lui. Sa mine maussade s'effaça alors qu'il posait les yeux sur elle à travers un sourire attendrit.

- Combien de feu tu as grillé pour venir ? Demanda-t-il taquin en regardant la montre à son poignet.

C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas trop fait attention aux limites de vitesse sur la route. Elle avait voulu arriver le plus rapidement possible.

- Pas assez pour avoir les flics aux fesses.

Il s'esclaffa un instant alors qu'elle rajouta successivement :

- Je peux entrer ? Enfin si tu n'es pas puni ?

- Je ne suis pas sensé voir qui que se soit normalement. Après m'avoir récupéré au lycée ma mère a été catégorique sur ce point là. Mais bon, elle est partit bossé pour toute la soirée au resto, elle en sera rien.

- Et ton petit-frère, il ne dira rien ?

- Il est à son entraînement de hockey. On est tranquille.

- Bon, tant mieux.

Il lui laissa le passage et refermant derrière eux, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la chambre du garçon. Elle retira sa veste, déposa son sac au pied du lit puis lui face. Elle resta debout à gesticuler alors qu'il s'installait à la chaise de son bureau.

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Tu me rends nerveux à bouger comme ça.

- Ah… Pardon. Elle s'assit machinalement sur son lit, enchérit par les évènements qui l'avaient conduite jusqu'ici. J'ai appris que t'avait été expulsé pour trois jours.

- Fallait bien que ça arrive. Depuis trois ans, il n'y a pas une école qui ne m'a pas éjecté… J'ai l'habitude.

Elle sentit dans ces derniers mots que c'était une coutume qui ne l'irritait que trop, qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de l'éclipser de sa vie sans succès notable.

- N'empêche qu'aucun détail de cet incident n'apparaîtra dans ton dossier. C'est plutôt une bonne chose.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

_Oups…_

- Je… C'est...

Elle devint rouge, bafouilla à la recherche d'une parade qui ne venait pas.

- C'est _lui_ qui te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Obligé, elle acquiesça faiblement de la tête sentant les foudres du blond revenir à la charge. La semaine dernière, elle lui avait révélé qu'il s'était remis ensemble. Elle lui avait promis la vérité à ce sujet dans le cas où cela arriverait. Toutefois, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle avait dit à ce propos.

Ne jamais en faire mention semblait convenir à Sam. D'une certaine façon, étant donné la dextérité plus poussé que mettaient Will et Rachel à cacher leur liaison, il pouvait se bercer d'illusion en oubliant presque jusqu'à la réalité de la relation qui s'épanouissait à l'abri des regards. Seulement parfois…

- Il te raconte toujours tout en détails ?

Quand Sam l'interrogeait sur Will – ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais – Rachel avait plutôt intérêt à répondre à ses questions. Ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver qu'elle ne voulait plus faire de cachotterie. Préserver sa confiance qu'elle avait déjà ébranlée par le passé était primordial à la vie de la jeune fille.

- Non… En vrai, il ne voulait pas trop en parler au départ mais je l'y ai poussé.

- Il n'a pas dû résister longtemps à mon avis. Lâcha-t-il narquois.

- Quand tu sais comment il fonctionne, c'est plus facile…

Une brève image de mécontentement fleurit sur ses traits mais celle-ci disparut dès qu'il passa sa main sur ses yeux pour reprendre un visage certes sévère, néanmoins bien plus calme.

- Ecoute je ne suis pas venu pour parler de lui. C'est pour Kurt que je suis là.

- Si tu n'avais pas été si « occupé » - il posa littéralement les guillemets dans un geste de doigts – tu serais très certainement ce qu'il en est à l'heure actuelle.

- S'il te plaît Sam, arrête un peu ! Se lassa-t-elle tout en complétant, le ton ferme, les sourcils plissés… Oui, j'étais « occupé » comme tu dis mais je suis là maintenant. Alors sois tu me dis exactement ce qu'il en est ou même ce que je peux faire pour aider Kurt, sois je prends mes affaires et vais chercher des infos autres parts.

- Et où ça ? Auprès de Finn ? Kurt ? Ironisa-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'à cet instant précis, leur famille devait gérer ensemble ce problème. Il aurait été plus qu'impoli de débarquer là-bas et d'avouer qu'elle avait déjà une partie du puzzle mais qu'il lui manquait quelques pièces pour que le tableau soit parfait.

- Très bien… Autant m'en aller alors.

Elle commença à se lever, lassée par le jeu du blond qui paraissait encore avoir en travers de la gorge les quelques paroles sous-entendu concernant leur professeur. À peine fut-elle sur ses pieds que le blonds se pencha vers elle et la repoussa doucement pou retrouver sa place quand il déclara :

- C'est bon. Reste… Je vais te dire.

Elle fut rassurée par ce fait au même moment où il entamait son récit. Une partie des informations qu'elle apprit, elle les avait déjà devinés depuis qu'elle avait surpris l'une de leur conversation le jour de la St Valentin. Evènement qu'elle tut car il n'avait pas d'importance en l'état actuel.

En tout cas, elle fut touché lorsque Sam lui dit que depuis le jour où il avait couché avec Blaine, les seuls nouvelle que Kurt avait eu du garçon avait été de lui dire d'arrêter d'essayer de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer des messages… Que tout était finit… Comme ça, sans aucune explication, le capitaine l'avait laissé au petit matin dans la chambre d'hôtel que Kurt avait loué pour cette occasion spéciale. Et d'après les dires de Sam, selon Kurt, rien dans l'attitude de son compagnon n'aurait pu témoigner qu'il finirait par lui faire un coup pareil.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là si dans la matinée la photo de Kurt, nu, n'avait pas circuler entre les mains de tout le lycée. Sam lui révéla que leur ami n'avait nul souvenir d'une photo prise de lui, que Blaine avait dû la prendre juste avant qu'il ne s'enfuit de la chambre avant le réveil de celui qui avait été son amant d'une nuit.

Quand Sam eu fini son histoire, Rachel sentit une véritable colère naître en elle qu'elle voulait décharger sur le garçon qui avait ainsi joué avec les sentiments de son ami, qui l'avait profondément humilié.

- Pourquoi Kurt n'a a rien dit si ce n'est à toi et Finn ?

- Il voulait vous en parler mais il craignait que tout le monde se mette à avoir pitié de lui.

- C'est dingue ! Comment est-ce qu'il peut penser ça ?

- Franchement, réfléchis un peu…

Elle le regarda interloqué, ne sachant nullement où il voulait en venir.

- Toutes les fois où il a eu un problème, tous ses proches se sont toujours précipités pour l'aider. Il sait très bien qu'il garde l'image du garçon gay, frêle et adorable que l'on veut tous protéger. Moi le premier. Seulement la compassion c'est bien… Trop, elle en devient étouffante. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter tous les regards d'indulgence. Il a dû en avoir assez que les gens vienne toujours à sa rescousse. Il essaie juste d'affronter ça comme il croit devoir le faire.

Le silence se fit sous les révélations qui prenaient tout un sens.

- Comment tu fais ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle le timbre légèrement troublé.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pousser les gens à se confier ainsi à toi… Voir si aisément au travers de leurs émotions. Kurt est l'un de mes plus poches amis et je n'ai jamais rien vu de tout ça.

- Eh ! Il roula la chaise jusqu'à elle, posant une main sur son épaule. T'as vraiment rien à te reprocher.

- Quand même, j'ai été tellement occupé par ma petite personne et mon bonheur la chance que je n'aie même pas vu à quel point il pouvait avoir besoin de soutien.

- Tu sais, c'est justement ça qu'il ne souhaite surtout pas. Il ne veut pas que l'on se sente désolé pour lui. Qu'on le prenne en pitié comme tu le fais à cet instant précis.

C'était vrai ! C'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Seulement…

- On ne va quand même pas rester les bras croisés, à rien faire ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi cette fois… On ne peut pas laisser passer un tel outrage !

Il s'esclaffa soudain. Rachel resta tout à fait perplexe si bien qu'elle lança :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il tempéra son rire difficilement, lâchant tout sourire :

- Ton père Mike déteint vraiment sur toi par moment…

- Oh, la ferme.

Il rigola encore plus fort sous la moue agacée de la brune qui était la première à se moquer de cette caractéristique spécifique chez son père.

- Ecoute, te fais pas de souci pour ça. Avec Finn, on a déjà un truc prévu. T'as pas à t'e…

- Je veux y participer ! Le stoppa-t-elle déterminé.

- C'est hors de question !

- Tu sais que ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Avec moi dans le coin, je m'assurerais au moins que vous ne lui tomberez pas dessus avec vos poings et risquer ainsi plus de problèmes que vous en avez déjà.

- Non Rachel… Il tenta de rester ferme même si elle sentait ses murailles se fissurer.

- Sam, s'il te plaît ! Je veux comprendre au moins autant que toi ce qui a poussé Blaine à se comporter comme un vrai salopard. L'obliger à avouer et offrir de vraies réponses à Kurt. Lui promettre la défaite la plus écrasante qu'il soit aux régionales.

Cette dernière phrase, elle la dédia à Will, au mot qu'il avait proféré ce midi.

- Tu es bien trop tenace. Tu ne comptes vraiment pas lâcher le morceau, hein ?!

- Tu as dit toi-même que mon père déteignait sur moi et tu sais comment il est. Je veux venir avec vous !

- Ok… De toute manière, je suis bien trop épuisé pour continuer ce petit manège.

- Vous allez faire quoi alors ?

Il inspira un grand coup et commença à déblatérer droit au fond de ses yeux :

- On voulait le choper à la sortie de ses cours au départ mais pour la chorale et notre image, ça ne nous a pas semblé très malin. Alors Finn a fouiné dans les affaires de Kurt pour…

- Vous avez fouillé ses affaires ?! L'interrompit-il. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait de savoir que vous avez fouillé dans ses affaires.

- Ecoute, on sait que c'est pas très cool d'agir dans son dos. Mais il refuse de nous dire quoi que se soit sur la façon de le retrouver. Il sait qu'un jour où l'autre on va lui tomber dessus mais il tente de nous retarder car de toute évidence, il est toujours amoureux de ce crétin.

Sam soupira sachant pertinemment ce qu'était la sensation de ne pas vouloir lâcher le morceau. Rachel en avait fait les frais pendant plusieurs mois.

- Bref, on a cherché n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous indiquer les endroits où ils avaient l'habitude de traîner mais on a rien trouvé. Mais une connaissance de Finn à l'époque du collège qui est gay aussi et le connait pour fréquenter les même coins lui a dit que chaque mercredi soir il traînait au Woodies.

- Sérieusement pourquoi tant vous compliquer la tâche quand vous pouvez directement aller chez lui ?

- Je ne me vois pas trop faire face à ses parents, toi ?

- Non, c'est vrai… Avoua-t-elle, pas très emballé de faire ça devant la famille de Blaine. Alors se sera le Woodies, demain soir ?

- Oui. Finn emprunte la voiture de Kurt, il passe me prendre et on fera un crochet par chez toi. Tu pourras faire le mur au moins ?

- Crois-moi, ça ne posera pas de problèmes.

Elle ne le dit pas mais Sam comprit très bien pour qui elle avait dû si souvent s'échapper de chez elle tard dans la nuit.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on met au point une tout une intervention clandestine. Sourit Rachel.

- C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup de préparation mais je veux être sur de pas le louper et de lui faire regretter ce qu'il a fait à Kurt.

- Tu ne comptes pas le frapper j'espère ?

- Non… Cela dit s'il envoie le premier coup, je serais ravi de répliquer.

- T'es pas possible… Murmura Rachel exaspéré mais sachant très bien que rien ne ferait changé les idées du blond.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes en sa compagnie. Puis finit par le quitter un peu avant que son frère ne rentre de son entraînement.

* * *

Le mercredi, Kurt ne s'était pas montré mais son nom était encore sur de très nombreuses lèvres. Sam expulsé était absent aussi.

Tranquillement, elle se rendait au cours de l'après-midi avec la chorale quand elle croisa Finn sur sa route. Toute la journée, elle avait cherché à lui parler mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'approcher plus de quelques secondes.

- Ça aura été un vrai combat pour arriver à te parler aujourd'hui.

- Désolé, j'étais assez occupé. Lui sourit-il sincèrement. Je suppose que tu veux parler de Kurt ?

- Oui mais surtout de… Elle ignorait si le blond lui en avait parlé… Sam t'as déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que tu venais avec nous ce soir ? Oui. Murmura-t-il poursuivant sur le même timbre. Même si il t'a tout révélé sur Kurt, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne fasse pas mention de ce qu'on a prévu. Dans ce genre de situation ça peut toujours déraper.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Sam il y aura bien moins de chance que cela arrive si je suis là.

- Peut-être mais je n'aime pas trop t'embarquer dans nos plans.

- Dans cette histoire il n'a pas seulement ridiculisé Kurt mais il en a fait de même pour nous. Il nous a manipulé afin qu'on croit qu'il était un type agréable et sympa. Et je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'agir de la façon dont il l'a fait. Qu'il va payer le prix fort par la plus grande déculotté que l'on est vu au Régional en Ohio.

Ils tournèrent dans le couloir qui conduisait à leur salle de chant, si bien que Finn renchérit, amadoué par l'insistance généreuse de son ex petite amie.

- Sam m'avait prévenu que tu ferais tout pour me convaincre et que ça ne servirait à rien d'argumenter la question avec toi.

Elle sourit face au ton taquin et doux du grand brun, heureuse d'avoir retrouver une telle complicité avec lui. Au fond, Finn resterait le premier garçon qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur. Pour ça, jamais elle ne l'oublierait.

- Il a parfaitement raison.

Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans leur cours, agréant d'une œillade de se taire et d'éviter de nouveau ce sujet. Dans les lieux, immédiatement, elle repéra Mercedes installé au côté de Tina et Mike. Tous deux partir les rejoindre puis à mi-chemin, Rachel jeta un coup d'œil sur la droite pour apercevoir Will dans le bureau juxtaposé, qui ne semblait pas avoir loupé d'une miette son entrée.

Les traits de son amant montraient une certaine sévérité. Une colère sous-entendue qui lui rappela immédiatement leur petite dispute qui était restée en stand-by depuis la veille. Rachel n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'appeler hier, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait soit lui poser un tas de question à propos de Kurt et des infos qu'elle aurait pu récolter, soit d'éviter de se mettre dans les ennuis.

Une conversation qu'elle avait préféré fuir pour cette fois.

Certes, elle détestait lorsqu'ils étaient légèrement en froid. Seulement, il était important qu'elle agisse comme elle croyait devoir le faire. Will ne pouvait pas toujours veiller sur elle. Elle devait agir de son propre chef, suivre ses principes moraux, faire des erreurs comme tous jeunes adultes.

Elle détourna les yeux de son visage qui la culpabilisait trop à présent et préféra entamer la conversation avec ses amis… qui bien évidemment n'avait que les évènements de la veille au bout des lèvres. Depuis les faits, la chorale se retrouvait pour la première fois et forcément, il n'y en avait que pour l'épisode brutal du mardi.

Finn, présent pendant l'esclandre, fut alors submergé de questions par leurs trois camarades. Il répondit vaguement, appuyant tout de même le fait que s'il s'était battu c'était parce qu'Azimio était allé bien trop loin dans ses propos. Des termes qui selon lui ne méritaient certainement pas d'être répétés ou reproduit. Mais ce fut bien tout ce qui leur raconta…

Et tandis que Rachel observait les trois s'émouvoir vivement du sort de Kurt, ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit la portée des mots que Sam avait proférés hier. À travers toute la sympathie, l'apitoiement qui était dirigé vers Kurt, Rachel saisit à quel point la pression pouvait être lourde à supporter pour son ami. Être constamment posé en victime n'était pas un sentiment que Rachel aimerait expérimenter.

Ce, peu importe la sincérité de l'attendrissement des autres. Personne ne voulait être perçut comme un individu faible qui avait toujours besoin d'être protéger. C'était là le révère de la médaille de l'image d'innocence que leur renvoyait Kurt.

Peu après, quand les élèves présents aujourd'hui furent tous rassemblé, Will sortit de l'office et vint les rejoindre la mine grave. Chaque personne présente savait pertinemment par quel sujet il allait commencer l'heure d'aujourd'hui :

- Autant y aller franchement et vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais m'assurer qu'aucun de vous n'essayera de faire quoique ce soit contre le ou les responsables. Si tenté que vous connaissiez son ou leur identités.

Rachel sentit le regard de Will s'intensifier durement lorsqu'il voguait jusqu'à elle.

- Croyez-moi, ça n'aidera personne ! Il y a d'autre façon de régler ce genre de problèmes que de chercher les ennuis.

Tout le monde s'observa en biais. Chacun savait que si leur professeur leur disait tout ça, c'était bien parce que personne n'ignoraient que le responsable de cette situation était à coup sûr Blaine, capitaine des Warblers, leurs rivaux aux prochaines Régionales.

- Mr Schue, vous ne croyez tout même pas qu'on va rester planté là à rien faire pendant que ce gars doit bien rire de la situation ? Déblatéra Santana, profondément irrité, laissant clairement sous-entendre le responsable de cette affaire.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de rester en retrait. De ne pas pouvoir agir pour un ami. Si vous voulez faire passer un message, vous savez quoi faire. J'essaie de vous l'enseigner depuis un an et demi et j'espère que tout ce que l'on a fait depuis vous aidera à prendre la bonne décision.

Après de tel mot, Rachel qui guetta un instant Finn vit dans ses mirettes le même sentiment qui la traversait. De la culpabilité envers Will qui voulait éviter qu'ils s'attirent des ennuis. Seulement, dans ces conditions, les adolescents qu'ils étaient devaient réglés par eux-mêmes leurs problèmes. Les adultes étaient persuadés d'avoir toujours de meilleures réponses… Dans la plupart des cas cela s'avérait vrai. Mais ils devaient parfois se défendre seul pour montrer ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire lorsque l'on s'en prenait à quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient.

C'était leur combat.

- On ne peut pas laissez passer ça ! Tonna virulemment Mercedes.

- Elle a raison. Suivit Quinn

- C'est clair ! Lança Artie.

- Ecoutez… Will se frotta l'arrête du nez en signe de lassitude. Si Kurt ne parle pas, il n'y a rien à faire pour l'aider sauf être présent s'il a besoin de nous. Peut-être serait-il bon d'attendre et voir quel est son avis sur le sujet. Il s'agit de lui avant tout.

- Blaine nous a bernés aussi vous savez. Et puis, laisser passer ça serait dire que nous permettons à quiconque de s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous.

Rachel ne sut trop pourquoi mais elle n'avait pas pu retenir ces dernières tirades. Elle avait capté l'attention de tout le monde en donnant enfin un nom au responsable. Plus spécialement celle de Will qui ne semblait pas franchement ravi par cette intervention.

- Il y a des façons de répondre aux coups… Rachel.

Son regard pénétrant s'arrêta une seconde sur elle. Puis, il finit par s'arrêter sur l'ensemble du groupe tout en ponctuant :

- La colère nous pousse à prendre de mauvaises décisions. Réfléchissez bien à ça…

Fin de chapitre.

* * *

**Voilà je m'arrête ici pour la première partie...**


	29. Les Maux infligés 2ème Partie

**Et voici la deuxième partie... J'espère qu'elle vous satisfera :)**

* * *

Le soir-même, bien après le dîner avec ses parents, elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était un peu plus de vingt deux heures, dans un peu plus d'une vingtaine de minute, Finn et Sam viendraient la chercher au bout de la rue.

Elle patienta, écouta son mp3, ne lâchant jamais des yeux l'écran de son téléphone. Elle ne voulait surtout pas louper l'appel des garçons.

Près de six chansons plus tard, l'engin s'illumina sous le nom de Sam.

- Oui ? Chuchota-t-elle hâtivement, en balançant sans ménagement ses écouteurs sur son lit.

- On est là.

- J'arrive.

Rapidement, elle mit ses chaussures puis passa par sa fenêtre. Comme d'ordinaire, elle marcha sur le premier niveau du toit pour rejoindre la gouttière à quatre cinq mètres de là pour se laisser descendre le long de l'engin. Elle atterrit dans le jardin, se courba quand elle passa devant la fenêtre de la cuisine encore éclairé pour sortir finalement par l'entrée de derrière faisant ainsi le tour de la maison.

Par la suite, elle courut au bout du boulevard où elle repéra immédiatement le véhicule de Kurt que Finn avait emprunté. Elle monta derrière sur les brèves salutations de ses deux amis. Installée, Sam ne manqua pas de rajouter une dernière fois :

- Tu es bien sûr de vouloir venir ?

- Pourquoi on n'a pas encore démarrer ?

- Très bien.

Il roula des yeux dans un bref sourire qu'il partagea avec Finn qui démarra dans la seconde pour quitter les lieux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils furent enfin à destination, sur le parking du Woodies. Un bar à tendance gay au vue des jeunes garçons qui passaient l'entrée, se garaient ou repartaient simplement. Elle repéra deux filles mais ce fut bien les seuls.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait une fois qu'on l'a repéré ? Demanda Rachel une fois le moteur arrêté.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent mal à l'aise alors que Rachel comprenait :

- Je vois… Vous n'avez pas de plan ?

- On s'est dit qu'on improviserait sur le coup, avoua Finn.

- Que vous utiliseriez vos poings plutôt…

- Non… On voulait juste lui faire peur. Mais surtout avoir la vérité sur ce qui l'a poussé à traiter Kurt comme il l'a fait et d'aller s'excuser convenablement auprès de lui, suivit Sam.

- Alors allons-y pour ces deux dernières choses. Pas besoin de faire peur à qui que se soit.

Ils descendirent de voiture, claquèrent les portières dans un même mouvement. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à l'entrée des lieux. Ils firent la queue derrière quelques jeunes puis une fois leur tour venu, le videur leur demanda leur papier d'identité. Toutes leurs cartes d'identités disaient qu'ils avaient plus de vingt et un an même si l'homme ne sembla pas croire une seconde à ce qu'elles disaient. Toutefois au bonheur de trois, il leur dégagea l'entrée sur la bonne soirée du videur.

Pas étonnant qu'il y ait tant de jeunes même un mercredi soir. Des faux papiers et les portes vous étaient grandes ouvertes.

Ils passèrent le vestibule assez sombre, dépassèrent les deux portes battantes et pénétrèrent dans les lieux. À part le choix de la musique, les quelques drapeaux couleur arc-en-ciel qui trônaient ici et là ainsi que la quantité de jeunes garçons, le bar était assez typique. Trônaient sur les murs des affiches encadrées de grands artistes ayant le plus souvent touchés de près la population gay. Le comptoir du bar juste devant eux, les chaises et tables étaient toutes faites du même bois. Un peu plus au fond, une façade aux vitres floutés se dessinait et laissait entrevoir une deuxième salle plus petite, légèrement à l'abri des regards.

- Vous le voyez ?

Sous l'interrogation de Rachel, ils décortiquaient uns à un les visages hétéroclites mais n'apercevaient pas le sien.

- Non…

- Peut-être dans l'arrière salle. Leur indiqua Sam d'un mouvement de tête peu après Finn.

Dans une même cadence, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au petit coin. Passant en première l'embrasure découpée dans le mur, Rachel jeta un coup d'œil de droite à gauche de ces lieux où traînaient des banquettes à angles dans chaque recoin sombre de la pièce.

Puis soudain, le visage baissé, jouant du doigt avec le verre devant lui, elle repéra sa silhouette seule dans ces lieux. Il lui était impossible de déchiffrer ses traits. Mais même sans voir son visage, la colère monta d'un cran en elle.

Ses deux amis passèrent à leur tour l'ouverture alors qu'elle leur indiquait d'un mouvement du bras :

- Là…

Il dût entendre ce mot car, sans bien discerner son faciès caché par la pénombre, ils le virent tous trois relevé sa tête vers eux.

Déterminés, fulminants, ils terminèrent la distance qui les séparait de la table où il s'était installé, sous une parade du garçon qui les surprit d'autant plus que leurs yeux discernaient clairement à présent ses lignes ravagés :

- Vous êtes venu finir le travail ?

Il fallait avouer que les trois arrivants ne s'était pas attendu à ça…

Son visage était déconfit. La mâchoire enflée, l'œil jauni, la pommette fracassée… De près, si abimé, il ne ressemblait presque plus au garçon qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir.

Partis pour lui faire le moral sur son comportement, sous le choc, Rachel ne réussit qu'à demander le ton étrangement désolé pour lui :

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas… souffla-t-il épuisé, buvant une gorgée dans son verre avec une certaine difficulté.

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent l'un après l'autre à la recherche d'une réponse qu'aucun ne semblait avoir. Ils étaient tout aussi intrigués.

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas ?

Ils bougèrent la tête en signe de négation alors que Blaine rajoutait, hachant ses mots :

- C'était un gars de votre chorale… Grand, baraqué, avec une veste de football sur le dos. Quand on était ensemble, Kurt a parlé de lui à quelques repris mais je n'ai jamais pu me souvenir de son nom

- Attends une minute…

La lumière se faisait dans les esprits des trois jeunes gens. Comment s'était possible ? Personne ne paraissait apte à mettre un nom sur le responsable des coups reçus par Blaine. Mais après quelques secondes, Finn finit par lâcher désarçonné :

- C'est David Karofsky qui t'a fait ça ?!

Comme il sembla subitement reconnaître le nom, il hocha de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Quand ça ?

- Il m'est tombé dessus après mes cours…

Subitement, ils entendirent Sam s'esclaffer haut et fort. Il se tint les côtes alors qu'il tenta difficilement de faire passer un message à travers son rire. Quand il se calma légèrement, il déclara profondément sincère :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru tant apprécier Karofsky !

- Sam… Le rappela à l'ordre Rachel même si elle comprenait ses émotions à cet instant. Le karma diriez-vous…

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si cette tête de con ne l'avait pas cherché. Cracha-t-il en pointant Blaine du doigt, les traits dégoutés.

- Votre ami n'a pas tort…

Cette réplique du capitaine des Warblers intrigua chacun des compères. Il admettait mérité ce qui lui arrivait ?

- Pourquoi il t'a attaqué ? L'interrogea alors Finn.

- Pour la même raison qui vous a poussé à venir ici ce soir. Il avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'il semblait souffrir des mots qui s'apprêtaient à passer ses lèvres. Pour ce que j'ai fait à Kurt.

Cette révélation surpris l'intégralité du groupe. David Karofsky qui protégeait l'honneur de Kurt… C'était loin d'être un évènement banal.

Mais délaissant ce sujet pour se concentre plus spécifiquement sur Kurt, Sam s'emporta soudain face au timbre du garçon :

- N'essaie même pas de faire comme si t'étais désolé. Tu t'es conduit comme un vrai connard avec lui ! Comment t'as pu lui faire ça ! Le larguer de la pire des manières et l'humilier ainsi tout en blessant ces sentiments.

- Je le suis, vous savez,… désolé. Je me suis peut-être conduit comme un vrai salaud en l'abandonnant de la sorte mais je ne suis pas responsable de la photo qui a été diffusé.

- Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que ce n'est pas toi qui as pris ce cliché ?!

- J'ai pris la photo mais jamais je ne l'aurais fait circuler. Il soupira de remords, de regrets même puis renchérit assez troublé, je voulais juste garder cette image de lui.

Rachel se rappela alors la première impression qu'elle avait eue de cette photographie. La beauté qui transparaissait dans chaque pixel. Une scène précieuse qu'un détenteur aurait dû préférer garder pour lui seul.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans toute cette histoire. Il manquait de nombreux coup de pinceau à ce tableau.

- Tu te moques de nous ?! Tu crois qu'on va gober le fait que tu n'es pas responsable de ça ?! Que quelqu'un a mis en ligne la photo qui se trouvait sur ton téléphone. Lâcha Finn, n'appréciant pas ses fausses excuses.

Mais l'étaient-elles ?

Un doute était né dans le cœur de Rachel. Cette détresse dans les yeux de Blaine, cette émotion à la pensée de celui qui avait été son amant. Si c'était de la comédie alors l'osc…

- Ecoutez, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que ça m'a coûté de le laisser dans cette chambre ce matin-là !

Il s'époumona brutalement, les poings crispés, le corps fébrile. Il semblait curieusement touché par tous ces évènements.

D'un accord tacite que les trois membres des New Direction partagèrent, Rachel demanda calmement :

- Et si tu nous expliquais… Mais pas d'entourloupes. C'est la vérité qu'on veut.

Sans prononcer un mot, il acquiesça au même instant que les trois amis s'installaient à ses côtés sur la banquette.

- Tout d'abord, le responsable de la diffusion de la photo s'appelle Sébastian. J'ai beau être capitaine de notre équipe, il en est le véritable « leader ». Et il a développé toute sorte de jeu avec nous pour arrêter de « s'ennuyer » comme il le dit si bien…

- Quand on vous a tous rencontré aux sélections, il n'était pas là pourtant. Compléta Sam encore sur les nerfs.

- Pour lui, tant qu'on ne prouvait pas que l'on était capable de gagner les sélections « sans son talent » alors il refusait de perdre son temps avec nous. À la Dalton, il a la main mise sur tout le monde. Il a carte blanche étant donné l'argent que donne sa famille à l'école chaque année en plus du fait que ses ancêtres ont aidé à créer l'académie. Et bien sûr, donner tant de pouvoir à un gars comme Sébastian crée une multitude de problèmes aux autres.

- Quels genres de problèmes ? Demanda Rachel très intrigué par le récit du brun, comme l'était ses deux partenaires à cet instant.

- Il aime bien lancer toutes sortes de paris que l'on ne peut bien évidemment pas refuser au risque d'être éjecter de la chorale sans commune mesure. Il a même réussit à faire virer quelqu'un de l'école une fois… Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien mais aller savoir pourquoi, il m'a prit sous son aile l'année dernière. À l'époque je venais d'arriver, je n'étais qu'un gamin qui voulait juste se faire une place auprès des autres. Donc, sachant qui il était, je suis entré délibérément dans son jeu. Je ne pensais pas alors aux conséquences.

- Kurt n'a pas été la première personne a qui tu as fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? S'exprima Finn le ton sec, déjà certain de ce fait.

- Non, c'est vrai. Avoua-t-il honnêtement. Seulement après cet été, à la rentrée de septembre, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de jouer selon ses règles. J'avais déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça… Je ne supportais plus l'image du garçon que j'étais devenu. Mais il n'a pas accepté ça. Il a menacé de me virer de la chorale, de me retirer la seule chose que j'aimais vraiment. Enfin quand il n'était pas aux entraînements…

- Alors tu as préféré continuer son petit manège, faire souffrir plus de gens encore… Qui peut prendre du plaisir à rester dans un groupe dirigé par un mec aussi infect ?! S'énerva de nouveau Sam.

- Je vous ai promis la vérité. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle serait facile à entendre. Lâcha-t-il le ton doux, acceptant pleinement les marques de rancœur et d'agressivité qui lui étaient faites. Comme s'il savait toutes les mérités.

- La chorale, le reste des gars… C'est tout ce que j'avais. Après un an à faire « ça » - il prononça ce court terme avec tant de dégout – j'en avais pris l'habitude. Je pouvais continuer à prendre ses « paris ». Cela dit, tout est allé de travers quand j'ai rencontré Kurt…

- Ne me dis pas que tu as commencé tout ça avec Kurt pour satisfaire ses lubies ? Dit Finn le timbre endurcit

- Non… J'ai parlé à Kurt, je lui ai envoyé tous ces messages parce que je le voulais. J'ai dû cacher ma relation avec lui à tout le monde à la Dalton. Seulement, Sébastian a du commencer à se douter que j'entretenais une liaison avec un gars et lorsqu'il l'a finalement découvert, deux jours avant ma fameuse nuit avec Kurt, il m'a imposé de m'en prendre à lui… Mais je n'ai pas pu. De toutes les personnes que j'ai blessées, Kurt est le seul pour qui il m'était impossible de le faire. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré tout arrêté. En le quittant, je l'empêchais de l'atteindre par moi-même.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment.

Blaine détourna la tête, mal à l'aise sous cette évidence.

Même si cette phrase sonnait presque comme une question, elle n'en était plus une dans la tête de Rachel. En réalité il ne s'était jamais joué d'eux. Il ne les avait jamais manipulés. Celui à qui il avait caché la vérité était ce scélérat dont il leur parlait depuis presque un quart d'heure déjà.

- Comment tu as pu le laisser tomber de cette façon là ? Poursuivit Rachel, la voix voilée par l'émotion.

- Je devais être dur. Il fallait m'assurer qu'il ne reste pas attacher à moi.

- Et t'étais obligé de le baiser pour ça ? Lâcha Sam, les bras croisés, passablement irrité par ce comportement.

- Sam ! Arr… Commença Rachel.

- Il a raison.

Les trois le dévisagèrent tandis qu'il reprenait :

- J'aurais pu rompre avec lui le jour où Sébastian est venu me voir en me disant qu'il savait tout sur ma relation avec Kurt. Mais, égoïstement, je ne pouvais pas le quitter sans m'être uni à lui au moins une fois. De ma vie, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour un homme. Il fallait que je le fasse. La photo que j'ai prise ce matin-là n'était que pour me rappeler de cette nuit. Mais Sébastian m'a dérobé mon portable, l'a trouvé et la suite... Eh bien, vous la connaissez.

Un mutisme plana pendant un bon moment autour de la tablée. Il y avait beaucoup d'informations à encaisser pour tout le monde. Une réalité qui changeait l'intégralité des perspectives de cette histoire.

- Après un tel récit, j'aurais bien besoin d'un autre verre. Soupira Blaine dont le verre avait été avalé durant la durée de toutes ses explications.

- Moi, je prendrais bien le premier… Suivit Sam sous le premier sourire que les quatre partagèrent pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés.

Et alors que Blaine se levait, leur disant qu'il s'en occupait, Finn l'arrêta, une pensée revenu dans sa tête :

- Je pense à un truc qu'on a un peu mis de côté mais Karofsky… Ils observèrent tous les marques sur son visage… Il n'est pas seulement venu te voir pour te taper dessus. Il ne t'a rien demandé ?

- À vrai dire, entre deux coups et le martèlement de ses questions quant à savoir pourquoi j'avais divulgué cette photo, je lui ai dit vaguement qui était le responsable. J'ai dû lui paraître suffisamment convaincant car il a arrêté de me frapper et m'a menacé d'en finir avec moi si je mentais.

- Pourquoi il agirait comme ça pour Kurt ?

- Surement parce qu'il lui est reconnaissant de ce qu'il fait pour lui sans même en avoir conscience…

- Reconnaissant pour quoi ?

- Eh bien, vous savez – Silence - Je suis sûr que vous savez…

Les deux têtes d'ahuris qu'étaient Finn et Sam n'avaient pas la moindre idée où conduisaient les mots de Blaine quand Rachel pensait savoir exactement ce qu'il insinuait.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'impatienta Finn devenu à présent très proche de Dave.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est à moi d'en parler...

- Dis-nous !

- Il est de la jaquette. Finit par lâcher Blaine

- La jaquette ? Ils répétèrent en même tant, comme deux ignorants.

Et subitement, Rachel perdit patience face à l'incompréhension totale de ses amis et lâcha abruptement :

- Ce qu'il veut vous dire c'est qu'il est gay !

La mâchoire des deux se décrocha un instant tandis que la révélation se faisait dans un coin de leur têtes.

- Karofsky ? Ce n'est pas possible… Il a montré plus une fois qu'il…

- Qu'il détestait les homos. Qu'il préférait les voir brûler en enfer… Et Cetera, Et Cetera… C'est un cas classique de refoulement de sa propre identité sexuelle qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter, déblatéra Blaine, sûr de lui.

- Parce qu'il l'accepte maintenant ? Il n'en donne pas trop l'impression… Souffla Sam étonné par tous ces éclaircissements.

- Il essaie en tout cas. Kurt m'a dit comment il était avec lui avant qu'il ne rejoigne votre chorale. Je pense qu'une fois qu'il vous a rejoint et Kurt par la même occasion il a commencé à comprendre qu'il pouvait être ce qu'il voulait. Je crois qu'il lui offre le courage d'être qui il est et je crois aussi qu'en se prenant à moi, il se vengeait du mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Réfléchissant à la dernière tirade de Blaine, Rachel déclara, la clarté se faisant dans son esprit :

- Donc si on suit ta logique, il va s'en prendre aux gens qui ont blessé Kurt…

- Oui, probablement.

Aucun son ne filtra alors que tous cherchaient à comprendre le raisonnement énoncé par Rachel. Un raisonnement qui n'indiquait qu'une chose :

- Oh merde ! Lâchèrent Finn et Sam d'une même voix, totalement paniqué.

- Et oui !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Blaine, légèrement confus.

- Sébastian va le sentir passer… Proféra Finn.

- Et s'il s'attaque à lui, vu la façon dont tu nous l'as décrits, on peut être sûr que ce ne sera que le début des problèmes pour Dave.

- On ne peut pas le laisser se foutre dans la merde à cause d'un mec comme ça. Et à tous les coups il y aura des retombés sur le Glee club. S'enquit Sam peu après Rachel.

Soudain, dans un même élan, ils se levèrent tous de table – même Blaine - et coururent comme des dératés à travers le bar. Ils bousculèrent les gens sur leur passage jusqu'à rejoindre la sortie du bâtiment.

- Appelle-le Finn ! Lui ordonna Rachel alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous jusqu'au véhicule qui les avait amené et qu'elle demandait à l'attention de Blaine. Où est Sébastian ce soir ?

- Ces parents vivent à Columbus alors il est réside à l'internat de l'école la semaine.

- Il n'y a aucune chance que Karofsky apprenne une telle info, claironna Sam, vivement inquiet

- Quand il m'a cogné tout à l'heure, il avait l'air plutôt déterminé.

Rachel se retourna vers Finn, téléphone en main tandis qu'ils atteignaient enfin la voiture.

- Il ne répond pas.

- Réessaie.

Ils restèrent plantés devant le capot, alors que Finn refaisait le numéro. Il mit le haut parleur et attendirent quelques secondes, n'ayant pas trop d'espoir à ce que le grand gaillard réponde. Pourtant, tandis que la tonalité défilait, David décrocha le timbre sombre et étrangement silencieux :

- Allo ?

- Dave ! T'es où là ?

- Je m'apprête à régler quelques problèmes. Je te rap…

- Fait pas le con, mec ! Le coupa Finn. Je suis avec Rachel et Sam. On est avec Blaine. Il nous a tout expliqué en détails et vaux mieux pas que tu t'attires des problèmes avec ce gars.

- Ecoute je fais ce que j'ai à faire. Ne vous en mêlez pas.

Après plusieurs phrase, il était facile de voir qu'il avait bu plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Il n'était certainement pas en état pour prendre de bonnes décisions.

- C'est bien beau de vouloir protéger Kurt comme tu le fais. Mais pense aux conséquences sur ta vie, pense à la chorale. Je sais que Kurt ne voudrait que personne ne se mette dans les ennuis pour lui.

- Il s'agit pas que de lui ! Je vais lui faire regretter tout ce… - Il se stoppa - A croire que tu me portes chance, les dernières lumières viennent de s'éteindre… Je dois y aller.

Aussi simplement, il leur raccrocha au nez.

- Il est plus malin qu'il n'y paraît cet idiot. S'exprima Sam avec une certaine compassion et compréhension pour les actes de David.

- Faut l'arrêter avant qu'il fasse une vraie boulette.

- Pour rentrer dans l'académie de nuit, il faut savoir par où passer. Il va perdre du temps à trouver un moyen d'entrer. On peu peut-être y arriver.

Sous les mots de Blaine, ils montèrent l'un après l'autre dans le véhicule sous une déclaration de Finn qui les fit tous se taire alors qu'il démarrait :

- Je crois bien que c'était de ça que parlait Mr Schue quand il disait que ce genre de chose peut rapidement dégénérer en règlement de compte et créer plus de problèmes que de solutions.

Certes, Rachel et ses deux compères n'avaient fait qu'écouter d'une oreille attentive le long dialogue qu'il avait eu aux Woodies avec Blaine. Seulement quand on essayait de s'imaginer les idées qui avaient germé dans l'esprit de Karofsky, ainsi que ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Blaine… Ses actions n'annonçaient rien de bon…

Encore une fois Will avait eu raison…

Et bien évidemment, elle ne manquerait pas de lui raconter tout en détail et de s'excuser pour son manque de jugeote.

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils rejoignaient le boulevard de la Dalton Académie. Sur l'indication de Blaine, Finn tourna sur la droite, cinquante mètres avant la grande bâtisse, là où se trouvaient les dortoirs des internes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord du trottoir, juste devant l'immeuble de brique rouge, reflétant l'image princière et éclatante de l'école.

- Suivez-moi !

Discrètement, parfaitement silencieux, ils descendirent sous la réplique de Blaine puis empruntèrent la petite cour pavée qui conduisait à l'entrée des lieux. Regardant tout autour d'eux, ils continuèrent sur la droite, suivant la ligne de fenêtre qui s'alignait. Ils contournèrent le premier angle du bâtiment, s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des lucarnes de la façade droite de l'internat.

Et quelle ne fut par leur surprise quand ils remarquèrent celle-ci déjà entrouverte.

- Il semble que votre copain a déjà trouvé la façon d'entrée dans les lieux.

- Pourquoi laisser ouvert un tel accès aussi ? C'est un internat pourtant.

- Il fallait bien que les élèves du dortoir qui souhaitent faire le mur puissent sortir et entrer à n'importe quel moment. Ça fait des années que les étudiants trafiquent certaines fenêtres.

Prenant appui sur ses bras, Blaine monta sur le rebord et s'infiltra silencieusement dans la pièce qui n'était autre qu'une bibliothèque faisant office probablement de salle d'étude. Chacun entreprit le même mouvement puis réunis dans la pénombre de la pièce, ils marchèrent derrière Blaine vers la porte qui conduisait certainement au couloir principal du rez-de-chaussée.

Le garçon ouvrit faiblement la porte, jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis murmura à l'attention des trois qui opinèrent tous :

- La voie est libre. Mais restez aux aguets, Vern, l'agent de sécurité qui est pas très commode doit déjà faire une ronde.

« Une véritable opération commando ! » Pensa Rachel avec autant d'humour que d'inquiétude vis-à-vis de la situation.

Sitôt qu'ils furent dans le corridor, clandestinement, ils cheminèrent vers la porte d'entrée pour accéder à l'escalier qui conduisait aux étages.

- Sa chambre est au deuxième. Il faut…

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on entre par effraction dans une propriété privé et tout ça pour sortir quelqu'un de là ! Chuchota Rachel peu rassuré.

- Ça fait du bien de commettre des mauvaises actions ? Lança Sam, dans un sourire malin tandis qu'ils atteignaient le premier palier.

- C'est peut-être comme ça que tu prends ton pieds mais…

- Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! Souffla Finn le ton bas, irrité par l'attitude des deux qui échangèrent un sourire complice.

Soudain, un faible bruit retentit sur leur droite, les arrêtant net dans leur mouvement alors qu'il posait le pied sur l'escalier suivant. D'un même mouvement, ils pivotèrent à quatre-vingt dix degré, observant le long corridor recouvert de peinture encadré, déserté, parfaitement silencieux.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement, reprirent leur ascension cessant définitivement de parler. Au milieu des marches, bercées par le silence dérangeant des lieux, ils sursautèrent brutalement dès lors qu'un puissant fracas résonna à l'étage qu'il tentait d'atteindre.

Un craquement suivit par la puissance dévastatrice voix qu'ils reconnurent tous :

- Ouvre ta putain de porte connard ! Je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est de s'en prendre aux autres comme tu le fais.

Instinctivement, les quatre jeunes gens se précipitèrent dans les escaliers. Finn s'écroula même dans les marches à un instant pour se releva la seconde suivante. Ils débarquèrent comme des fous dans les couloirs, prirent sur la gauche car c'était là qu'avait retenti la voix de Dave.

- OUVRE !

Karofsky semblait déchainer alors qu'il tournait finalement aux croisements de leur route et l'observait frapper comme un forcené sur la porte.

Sam se précipitait déjà sur lui pour l'emmener de force avec eux. Rachel resta pétrifiée sur place, ayant du mal à croire à tous les évènements qui avaient conduit à l'épisode qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Elle fut interpellé par Blaine et Finn cependant alors que le premier qui se précipitait aussi pour aider Sam dans sa besogne se fit arrêter par la main de son ex petit ami qui lui tendait les clés de la voiture

- Blaine attends nous à la voiture et lance le moteur ! On n'est pas élève de cette école nous et il faudra se barrer le plus vite possible.

- TU VAS OUVRIR SALAUD

- Mais… Tenta le jeune garçon.

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ?!

Une voix austère, qu'elle ne reconnut pas et qui n'annonçait que le début des problèmes sembla soudain se rapprocher rapidement d'eux. Elle provenait au delà de l'angle du corridor, tout en face d'eux.

Le visage de Blaine se peint de gratitude, acquiesçant sous le terme de Finn et repartit en sens inverse par là où il était arrivé.

Au même instant qu'il les quittait, Finn partit aider Sam qui semblait avoir du mal à maintenir la carrure du brun déchainé entre ses bras.

Le faisceau lumineux d'une lampe torche se répercuta contre l'angle du mur, opposé à la position de Rachel.

- Dépêchez- vous !

Elle ne trouva rien de mieux à leur dire alors qu'à deux, ils arrivaient finalement à le ramener vers elle.

- Lâchez-moi !

Alors qu'ils étaient à la hauteur de la jeune fille qui sentit une forte odeur d'alcool imprégné l'air ambiant de Karofsky, Finn s'emporta, retenant de toutes ses forces le garçon qui voulait retourner taper comme un malade contre la porte de Sébastian. D'ailleurs, deux portes s'ouvraient déjà laissant un fin filet de lumière s'échapper des chambres.

- Dave, s'il te plaît ! On a pris des risques pour venir te chercher. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit tous dans la merde, viens avec nous !

Les paroles suppliantes de Finn durent le faire revenir sur Terre alors qu'il semblait enfin prendre conscience de leur présence, de la situation.

- EH VOUS ! NE BOUGEZ PAS !

À l'autre bout du détroit, l'éclat de la lampe les aveugla un bref instant. Au même instant la porte de la chambre de Sébastian sembla s'ouvrir au moment même où Sam criait :

- Courrez !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de percevoir son visage et se laissa entraîner par ses amis.

Poussant Karofsky en avant, elle laissa ses compères ouvrir la marche de leur course. Le surveillant aux traits indéchiffrables était sur leur pas alors que Rachel regardait derrière elle pour voir à quelle mesure il se rapprochait d'eux.

Ils retrouvèrent aisément dans les escaliers qu'ils descendirent deux par deux, le souffle court. L'adrénaline s'emparait de chacune de ses liaisons nerveuses. Dans les marches Karofsky s'écroula sur ses genoux, mais fut fort heureusement relevé tout aussi vite par les deux autres.

- ARRÊTEZ-VOUS !

Au niveau de la rambarde, l'homme semblait passablement énervé par cette course poursuite.

Mais les étudiants de Mckinley High n'en eurent que faire et rejoignirent promptement le rez-de-chaussée. Ils reprirent le couloir pour débarquer comme des furies dans la bibliothèque par laquelle ils étaient tous passés. L'un après l'autre, ils s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre que Blaine avait eue la bonne idée de laisser ouverte. Sam ferma la ligne, passa l'ouverture et sauta au sol dès l'instant où leur poursuiveur entrait dans les lieux.

À bout de souffle, ils longèrent le mur, tournèrent à gauche puis rejoignirent la voiture dont le moteur vrombissait déjà. Dans sa course Rachel virevolta pour voir si l'autre était toujours après eux mais il ne semblait pas les avoir suivit.

Pourtant dès que chacun atteint les portières sous les vociférations de Blaine qui leur disait de grimper rapidement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur l'homme et sa lampe torche

- Démarre !

À peine avait-il mit un pied dans l'auto, que les portière n'étaient pas encore refermées, Blaine mis un coup d'accélérateur les engageant dans la rue, prenant le virage sous le crissement strident des pneus.

Ils s'éloignaient déjà, l'attention fixée mécaniquement derrière eux. Puis brusquement, comme pour permettre à tout le monde de respirer, Sam lâcha encore sous le joug de l'adrénaline :

- Putain, c'était dément !

Soudain et simultanément, chacun explosa de rire. Sous la nervosité, l'invraisemblance de ce qu'ils avaient entrepris, le bonheur de s'en être tiré, les éclats perdurèrent de longue seconde. Et dès l'instant où elle se dit que rien n'aurait pu arriver après ça, les sirènes d'une patrouille de police retentirent derrière eux, laissant danser dans l'habitable l'éclairage rouge et bleu.

- Non ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux là ! S'exaspéra Sam assis au milieu sur la banquette arrière.

- Il n'a même pas dépassé les limitations de vitesses. Rajouta Finn.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous soient tombés dessus par hasard. Vern a dû les appeler et leur a probablement décrit la voiture. Il a largement eu le temps de la voir…

- On est foutu ! Soupira Rachel, l'inquiétude ayant repris ses droits.

Blaine se gara sur le bord suivit de près par l'automobile de la police. Ils restèrent tous silencieux, aussi tendus qu'une corde de guitare dès lors qu'ils virent les deux agents des forces de l'ordre descendre et faire claquer leur portière.

Ils s'approchèrent doucement, gardant la lampe torche de celui qui arrivait sur la gauche dirigé directement sur la fenêtre du conducteur.

Dans la nuit, il était impossible de distinguer le visage des policiers, encore moins quand leurs lumières étaient braquées au niveau de leur menton. De cette façon, il ne discernait rien de leurs traits.

Devant les vitres avants, chacun d'un côté, l'un d'eux toqua à celle de Blaine, lui intimant de descendre le rempart qui les séparaient.

- Permis et papier du véhicule s'il vous plaît.

Fort heureusement pour eux, Blaine avait bien passé son permis. Quant aux autres documents, Finn les sortit le plus calmement possible de la boîte à gant.

- Vous venez d'où comme ça ? C'est un peu tard pour des jeunes de sortir si tard alors qu'ils ont certainement cours demain

- On a trainé un peu à Schoonover Park.

- Vous ne vous seriez pas arrêté à la Dalton Académie sur votre route ?

Ils étaient faits comme des rats !

- On a reçu un appel il y a quelques minutes et votre voiture corr…

- Sam ?

L'officier à la fenêtre de Finn braqua sa lumière plus intensément sur le visage du blond. Pour les trois à l'arrière, ils leur été toujours impossible de déchiffrer le faciès des agents, pourtant le son de la voix de celui qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois raidit instantanément le corps de Sam.

- T'en connais un Evans ? S'adressa l'officier à son collègue qui éteint derechef sa torche.

_« Evans ! »_

- C'est mon fils…

Cette soirée allait vraiment de surprises en surprises.

Les visages des trois garçons se tournèrent illico vers Sam. Rachel, elle, resta obnubilée par le père de Sam qu'elle reconnaissait aisément maintenant que l'éclat ne l'aveuglait plus.

- On fait quoi ?

- Je vais régler ça…

- Comme tu veux. Je te laisse faire. Je t'attends à la voiture.

Être fils d'un flic… Bon sang, il y en avait des avantages !

L'officier qui semblait déjà prêt à les embarquer une minute plus tôt, repartait nonchalamment d'où il venait. De toute évidence, peut importe ce que lui demanderais son coéquipier, il fermerait surement les yeux.

- Descend de là Sam.

Ouvrant la portière du côté de Rachel, bien forcé, Sam passa par-dessus la jeune femme et rejoint son paternel sur le bas côté de la route. La colère et la rage étaient dans chacune de ses mimiques, chacun de ses mouvements. Mais pour ce soir, il allait être impératif pour tous qu'il mette sa fierté de côté.

Son ami serait suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre ça… n'est-ce pas ?

Ils s'écartèrent à une dizaine rendant impossible de percevoir leur conversation. En plus de ça, à côté l'un de l'autre, ils leurs tournaient le dos et il était donc difficile d'avoir une vague idée sur le chemin que prenait leur discussion.

- Il t'avait déjà parlé de son père ?

Sachant que la question de Finn s'adressait à elle, Rachel répondit sincèrement :

- Oui… J'ai même eu l'occasion de le rencontrer le soir de Thanksgiving.

- Il est sympa ?

- Il en avait l'air en tout cas… Mais je préférerais ne pas parler de ça. C'est les problèmes de Sam et si j'étais vous – elle les regarda un à un – j'éviterais de lui poser des questions à son propos.

Personne ne rajouta rien mais acquiescèrent silencieusement d'une certaine façon.

Après cinq minutes, sur une poignée de main comme pour sceller un contrat, Sam fut raccompagné à la voiture par son père. Sam ouvrit la portière pour remonter. Il poussa Rachel à se décaler au milieu, aux côté de Karofsky qui était resté bien silencieux, affichant même une certaine culpabilité sur son visage. Elle ne dit rien pour le moment alors que Mr Evans se postait devant la vitre du conducteur toujours ouverte et leur lançait sévèrement :

- Disons que mon collègue et moi on ne vous a pas vu ce soir alors faites en sorte que les choses restent ainsi à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je ne veux plus à avoir à arrêter un seul d'entre vous.

- Bien sûr ! Déclara Finn quant tous les autres opinaient sincèrement de la tête.

Il appuya alors sur un bouton de sa radio et lança devant leurs yeux…

- Centrale ?

- Echo Charlie, le véhicule a donné quelque chose ? Grésilla le talkie.

- Négatif, ce n'était pas le bon véhicule. On continue les recherches. Terminé.

- Très bien. Terminé.

- Reprenez la route maintenant. Rentrez tous chez vous. Je ne veux plus vous voir sur les routes ce soir.

Sans demander leur reste, Blaine remit le contact et démarra sur la route qu'ils empruntaient avant d'être arrêter.

Le silence persista alors dans l'auto et cela par simple respect pour Sam qui était loin d'être de très bonne humeur depuis qu'il était remonté à bord. Rachel lui donna un petit coup de coupe dans les côtes pour attirer son attention vers elle.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers elle. Elle crut qu'ils en resteraient là mais elle le vit alors pianoter sur son téléphone qu'il lui tendit discrètement par la suite. Elle lut alors :

_« Il nous laissait filer si j'acceptais les séances avec ma mère, lui et le psy »_

Sans un son, elle lui rendit l'instrument, passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Dans l'état actuel, dire quelque chose n'aurait servit à rien. Il devait juste savoir qu'elle serait présente pour lui s'il en avait besoin.

Sur la route pour ramener chacun chez soi, après ce qui pesa comme de très longues minutes, Finn demanda alors à Karofsky, revenant sur les évènements qui les avaient tous conduits ici :

- Sérieux, Dave, t'allais lui faire quoi à ce Sébastian ?

- À peu de chose près… La même chose qu'à lui. Dit-il sobrement, en regardant Blaine à travers le rétroviseur. Et maintenant qu'on parle de ça, je suis désolé pour ce que vous avez tous dû faire ce soir.

- T'inquiète pas. Sans rancune.

- Et puis ça partait plus ou moins d'un bon sentiment. T'as fait ça pour Kurt au départ. Enchérit la petite brune.

Il ne semblait pas trop apprécier que l'on montre ainsi du doigt pour qui il avait agit de la sorte. Néanmoins, tous entendirent clairement les paroles suivantes :

- Il n'a pas mérité tous ce qu'« on » lui a fait enduré. Je crois que j'essayais simplement de l'aider de la seule manière que je connaisse.

- T'es un mec bien, Dave.

Cette unique phrase que prononça Sam, sans même quitter l'extérieur du regard, abasourdi tout le monde. Aussi facilement, le blond enterrait la hache de guerre entre eux. Il le reconnaissait et acceptait l'homme qu'il était devenu.

- Je pense qu'il serait bien qu'on garde secret toute cette histoire. C'est mieux pour tout le monde, vous ne croyez pas ? Leur demanda Finn.

Question à laquelle tous agréèrent.

- Cela dit… Il s'adressa à Blaine… Toi, tu vas devoir parler à Kurt. Le plus tôt possible. On lui dira ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, comment tu nous as aidés mais c'est à toi de lui raconter tout ce que tu nous as avoué aux Woodies. Ensuite, t'auras plus qu'à prié pour qu'il te reprenne.

- Pour ça, j'ai déjà commencé.

* * *

Quelques jours après tous ces évènements, alors qu'il venait de réattaquer pour une nouvelle semaine de cours, étrangement, tout était redevenu parfaitement normale.

Kurt était revenu en cours. Il avait été mis au courant de tous les faits de la fameuse soirée qui avait eu lieu jeudi dernier. Blaine lui avait tout expliqué, lui fournissant plus de détails encore qu'à eux d'après les dires de Kurt. Des détails sur la façon dont il avait traité certaines personnes par le passé.

Rachel se rappelait avoir beaucoup rit quand son ami lui avait dit qu'à la fin de son discours, il n'avait pu réfréner de lui envoyer une violente gifle en plein visage. Ce, juste avant de fondre sur ses lèvres pour lui témoigner que tout était pardonné maintenant qu'il savait la vérité. Ça avait surement été la conversation la plus intense que Kurt n'ai jamais partagé avec qui que se soit.

D'ailleurs, malgré que Dave ne s'y soit pas pris correctement, le garçon n'avait pas oublié d'aller le remercier pour ce qu'il avait voulu faire pour lui. Cette scène là, qui s'était déroulé devant les yeux de la jeune fille, avait été pour le moins atypique.

Quant au cas de Sam, qui avait été réintégré après ces trois jours de suspensions, avait été satisfait qu'aucune des personnes présente ce soir-là ne lui ait reparlé de son père. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit ce week-end, la première séance avec le psychologue n'aurait pas lieu avant une semaine encore. Et comme il l'avait mentionné, c'était toujours ça de gagner en attendant…

Pour finir et pas des moindre, la relation qu'entretenaient Will et Rachel était elle aussi de nouveau au beau fixe.

Suites aux évènements survenus, dès le lendemain, après avoir retrouvée Will dans la Cour Sud, elle lui avait tout raconté en n'omettant aucune partie de ce qui avait été dit ou vécu. Son amant était bien le seul au courant de chaque élément de toute l'affaire.

Elle s'était excusée pour son manque d'anticipation et de raisons. Il avait été heureux qu'elle fasse preuve d'une telle franchise avec lui, qu'au bout du compte ces paroles sensées la protéger elle et ses élèves avaient été entendues. Et bon sang, ce jour là, s'ils n'avaient pas été au lycée, ils se seraient unis une fois de plus. Trop heureux d'en avoir terminé avec cette dispute, il avait passé presque le reste du temps accroché au corps et à la bouche de l'autre…

Que de péripéties avaient bercés sa vie ses derniers jours, semaines, mois…

Elle attendait tout contre l'arbre de la Cour Sud la venue de Will, laissant ses prunelles s'étendre sur le paysage qui comblait ce magnifique décor. Quand elle entendit, les bruits de pas dans le petit escalier, elle se retourna subitement pour offrir à Will le plus merveilleux des sourires.

Celui-ci n'eut pas l'air de le capter alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à elle, la tête basse, obnubilé par elle ne savait quelle réflexion. Elle vint à sa rencontre, lui prenant immédiatement la main et demanda confuse :

- Il y a un problème ?

- Je sais pas trop encore… Un truc bizarre vient d'arriver.

- Explique.

- Eh bien…

_Flashback_

_Will s'apprêtait à quitter sa salle de cours pour rejoindre Rachel dans la Cour Sud. Et dès l'instant où son sac fut sur son épaule, Sue Sylvester entra dans la pièce sans même toquer à la porte._

_- La politesse veut qu'on le frappe d'abord et que l'on attende de nous dire d'entrée Sue._

_- J'ai préféré évité. À force d'écouter tes élèves chanter, je me suis dit que tu devais déjà commencé à devenir sourd._

_- Ah ! Ah ! Ironisa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ?_

_Elle s'avança de quelques pas jouant avec le papier qu'elle tenait entre les mains alors qu'elle relançait :_

_- J'ai trouvé ça sur le net. Ça a été déposé il y a quelques minutes. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais la montrer à qui de droit._

_Il regarda la photo, éprouva un peu de peine mais surtout une envie irrésistible de rire face à la dérision d'une telle scène. _

_- Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un pour te dire de quoi il s'agit… _

_Sur ces simples mots, sans autres explications, elle quitta alors la pièce._

_Fin du flashback_

Rachel épia Will à la fin de son discours.

- Fais voir la photo ! Lui dit-il impatiente de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il sortit alors le document de son sac, lui tendit sous le choc de la jeune fille.

- Nom de Dieu !

- Tu le connais ?

Elle se mit soudain à rire à s'en faire mal aux côtes. Elle rit si fort qu'elle eu presque peur un court instant que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre à l'autre bout du lycée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Will incrédule.

- C'est Sébastian, lâcha-t-elle tout en continuant de glousser. Le responsable de tous les problèmes de Kurt.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Blaine nous a montré sa tête sur son compte facebook ce week-end… Enfin il avait encore des cheveux à ce moment et portait des vêtements moins affriolants.

Elle lui arracha soudain la photo des mains et ponctua :

- Non mais t'a vu le trait noir sur toute la longueur de son crâne… On dirait un vrai cul !

Emporté par l'éclat de la jeune fille, Will se laissa à son tour entraîner par sa bonne humeur.

- Finalement il y a une justice, confessa-t-elle tout claironnante.

Mais subitement, Will s'arrêta de rire comprenant exactement qui était la responsable d'un tel évènement. Il se rappelait encore la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le coach près d'une semaine plus tôt alors qu'elle cherchait le responsable des soucis de Kurt.

- Une justice qui s'appelle Sue Sylvester… Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire…

Aussi vite que l'hilarité était apparu, elle s'éteignit.

- Oh non…

- J'ignore comment elle a put faire un truc pareil ou même comment elle a réussi à savoir que c'était ce Sébastian le responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Kurt. Mais on peut être sûr d'une chose... on va payer cher cette bonne action. Et plus vite qu'on ne le croit.

Le couple s'observa intensément. La boutade dont avec été victime Kurt semblait l'avoir poussé à prendre leur parti et faire payer le responsable de la plus belle des façons qui soit.

Mais malgré ses intentions qui passait presque pour honorable, il fallait reconnaître que Sue aimait souvent être la seule et unique à mettre en pièce leur précieuse chorale.

Ils pouvaient s'attendre à en baver très prochainement…

Fin de chapitre.

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour cette fois cher lecteurs !**

**J'espère, comme d'habitude, que ces deux nouveaux chapitres vous ont plu.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir votre avis à ce propos ;) C'est toujours bon à savoir surtout après une telle histoire. Et si il vous reste des questions à propos de Blaine, Sebastian, Karofsky, Sam... c'est normal... Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec eux aussi :D**

**Au plus vite possible !**


	30. Contre Attaque

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et tous !**

**Non, je ne suis pas un fantôme revenu d'entre les morts pour vous hanter. Je suis plutôt un souvenir qui j'espère est toujours dans vos mémoires :) Ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ;)**

**Bref, après un long moment sans publication, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à trouver de l'inspiration pour conduire mon histoire là où je souhaite qu'elle aille. En plus d'une vie assez trépidante, dont un projet de court métrage, j'ai été bien occupé. Alors pour me remettre dans tout ça, il m'a fallu du temps.**

**En tout cas, comme par magie, l'inspiration est revenue sur cette histoire la semaine passée et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que le chapitre suivant celui-ci est déjà écrit au trois quart. J'ai voulu prendre un peu d'avance pour pas trop tarder sur la prochaine publication.**

** Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes : _(J'ignore si vous reviendrez cher lecteur qui avait eu un mot gentil pour mais je m'excuse pour le temps de publication. L'inspiration ça va, ça vient.)_**

**Saragrisom : J'ignore l'attente si longue vaudra le nouveau chapitre que j'ai publié mais merci infiniment pour ton commentaire. J'ai vu ta relance il y a quelues jours mais j'ignorais comment te répondre. J'ai vraiment été très heureuse quand tu m'as annoncé avoir fait découvrir ma fic à des amis à toi. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours auatnt :)**

**Lolo : J'ai vraiment apprécié ta review. Je suis bien contente si la storyline du dernier chapitre sur Kurt et Blaine t'est plu. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas totalement clos ce chapitre de l'histoire mais audra attendre le chapitre des Régionales pour ça qui n'est pas le prochaine mais le suivant.**

**Marjorie : Une fois encore merci de t'arrêter pour laisser une review. ça fait toujours très plaisir. Tes compliment sont toujours les bienvenues. C'est toujours un boost pour écrire même si j'ai du retard à rattraper. En espérant que la suite te plaise en tout cas ;)**

_**Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes de tapes ou d'orthographes qu'ils restent.**_

**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !**

* * *

Ils avaient atteint le mois de Mars à peine une semaine auparavant. C'était dimanche 6 aujourd'hui et depuis deux jours, Will regardait la brochure du concours de danse pour amateurs qui aurait lieu le 19 de ce mois-ci. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas trop se fier aux mots « amateurs » ; ceux qui y participaient ne l'étaient jamais vraiment. Seulement, Will était persuadé qu'ils pouvaient avoir toutes leurs chances.

- Qu'est qui te rend si rêveur ?

Il planqua le papier dans sa poche au son de sa voix, Debout dans l'ouverture du salon, Rachel bascula légèrement la tête sur le côté, les traits et le regard malicieux. Elle venait chercher des réponses à ce qu'il venait de ranger dans son vêtement.

- Rien de spécial…

Elle s'approcha posément de sa position, l'allure aguicheuse comme préparée à l'assaut. Elle vint s'asseoir tout contre lui sur le canapé, faisant face à son profil. Soudain, très fermement, elle usa de sa main pour repousser son corps contre le dossier du sofa sans qu'il n'ait pu deviner son geste. Instantanément, elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, collant stratégiquement son bassin contre le sien.

Elle capta son regard alors qu'il contemplait son visage se mouvoir au dessus du sien. Sa chevelure se baladait sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de ses lèvres. Ses faibles mouvements de tête, presque hypnotique, l'avaient emprisonné sous son joug. Ses mains, qui restaient inertes le long de son corps, lui manquaient affreusement alors qu'il la sentait effleurer sa bouche de son souffle sucré. Il essaya de capturer la chair tendre qu'il aimait toujours redécouvrir mais subit un rejet alors qu'elle déviait de sa première cible. Il la sentit s'avancer vers son oreille extrêmement sensible au même instant qu'elle plaqua sensiblement son buste contre son torse, intensifiant agréablement la pression sur son entre-jambe.

Elle souffla suavement sur son lobe, le rasant de près à plusieurs reprises.

Il était pleinement à sa merci dès l'instant où elle se décida à prendre entre ses lèvres cette petite partie si sensible de son anatomie. Elle glissa sa langue le long de son cou au même instant que Will, n'y tenant plus, l'emprisonna sous l'étreinte possessive de ses bras. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sous le débardeur qu'elle portait et s'assura une prise caressante sur le dos de la jeune femme.

Cette attention sembla égayer son amante qui finit enfin par user de ses paumes qu'elle s'empressa de passer sous son pull. Elle s'agrippa à chacun des muscles de son torse, alliant tendresse et fermeté sur sa peau qui se réchauffait sous chacun de ses contacts.

Tandis qu'elle continuait son petit manège près de son cou, il la sentit descendre les mains de façon suggestives vers son entre-jambe. Ses doigts se posèrent sur ses cuisses, tout près de son intimité bien à l'étroit dans ce jean.

Puis brusquement, sa bouche quitta le confort de son oreille et s'échoua voracement sur ses lèvres. Ce goût addictif… Cette excitation ensorcelante… Ce désir bienfaisant… Cet amour dangereux… Tous ces sentiments réveillés par un simple baisé. C'était si agréable que cela en devenait presque insensé.

Sa langue couvant la sienne, ses lèvres aussi chaleureuses qu'un brasier ardant…

Rachel se recula légèrement, reprit son souffle, un sourire étrange planant sur son visage :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle pouffa gentiment puis releva sa main devant leurs yeux. Entre ses doigts pendait la brochure qu'il avait enfoui dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle avait réussi à la lui subtiliser sans même qu'il n'en ait conscience.

- Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu. Lâcha-t-elle victorieuse, profondément joueuse.

Ce n'était pas faux ! Il était presque volontairement tombé dans son petit manège qui n'avait eu qu'un seul but.

- Tu comptes jouer à mes dépends avec ce stratagème à chaque fois maintenant ? Souffla-t-il assez désespéré, sachant très bien qu'il se faisait avoir plus qu'à son tour.

- J'y gagne trop pour arrêter, dit-elle tout en faisant onduler langoureusement ses reins contre son bassin… Je récupère ce que je veux et en plus j'ai le plaisir de te « récupérer » toi. Je gagne sur les deux tableaux et tu n'y perds par vraiment aux changes.

- Certes… Mais tu ne pourras pas toujours gagner. Je peux me montrer très persuasif moi aussi.

Elle posa alors sur lui un visage d'une douceur si poignante qu'il faillit presque la basculer en arrière pour la coucher sur la table basse et lui faire l'amour dans l'instant. Toutefois avant même qu'il n'émette un geste, elle s'approcha de lui et embrassa sa bouche à travers une tendresse bouleversante.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Rachel. Il n'en avait même pas une vague idée. Puis simplement, le timbre agréable, elle s'exprima :

- Quand il le faudra vraiment, j'espère que tu le seras.

Il ne saisissait pas ce qu'elle insinuait. Elle paraissait si mystérieuse soudainement. Il aurait voulu l'interroger mais au visage qu'elle affichait, il savait qu'elle resterait muette sur le sujet. Elle paraissait si sereine pourtant ses yeux brillaient d'une telle intensité.

- Alors ce concours de danse, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle penaude en gesticulant le papier sous ses yeux.

Papier qu'il attrapa vivement de ses mains pour le faire voleter sur le coussin du canapé à leurs côtés. Durant une infime seconde, dans sa question, il l'avait vu. Il y avait eu de la détresse dans ses prunelles. Une détresse qu'il savait devoir combler par le seul remède qu'il connaissait… L'adoration de son être.

- On en parlera juste après… Je te le promets.

Et sur ces paroles, ses mains s'enlacèrent à sa silhouette, ses lèvres avec celle de sa jumelle. Comme il avait eu l'idée quelques secondes plus tôt, il souleva son corps et coucha l'anatomie de son amante sur la largeur de la table basse tandis qu'il s'insinuait entre ses jambes déjà écartées.

Hâtivement, ils se dévêtirent tout en gardant une maitrise fébrile de leurs mouvements. Tout deux déshabillé, ses deux genoux au sol, Will rapprocha fermement le corps de Rachel tout contre lui, laissant leur intimité se frotter l'une à l'autre déchargeant des vagues de plaisirs dans chaque particule de leurs êtres.

Il passa ses mains sous ses clavicules, apposa son front contre le sien, la contempla juste avant qu'il ne la sente refermer plus ardemment ses mains autour de sa nuque.

Au même instant qu'il partageait un nouveau baisé, il s'introduisit profondément en elle et captura son gémissement entre ses lèvres. Les mouvements lancinant, variant, grisant comblèrent le rythme de cette danse, déferlante passion de leurs émotions. Les souffles erratiques s'accentuaient au rythme de ce ballet de ces deux corps unis dans l'enivrement. Ils s'emboitaient parfaitement tandis que les deux amants se regardaient le plus souvent possible au fond des yeux. C'était là l'action qui révélait toute l'importance de l'acte accompli avec l'autre. Peut importe le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position, ils s'étaient toujours secrètement avoués l'étendue émotionnelle qu'engendrait la chaleur de leurs ébats…

C'était comme ça… Et ainsi qu'ils atteignaient l'un après l'autre le paroxysme de leur plaisir, ils restèrent enlacés l'un à l'autre un moment, rassurant durement leur prise sur l'autre.

Un peu plus tard, après ce feu d'artifice de contentement, ils partirent mutuellement sous la douche sans jamais cesser de toucher le corps de l'autre. Will était rassuré à présent les yeux de Rachel avaient repris leur teinte habituelle. Quel qu'avait été son furtif mal-être qu'il avait capté tout à l'heure, il l'avait déserté.

Une fois propre, Will sortit de la salle de bain avant Rachel qui séchait encore ses cheveux. Il en profita pour ramener du salon la brochure, leurs vêtements laissés sur place qu'il déposa sur son lit. Le temps que Rachel le rejoigne dans une petite serviette attachée au buste, il avait finit d'enfiler tee-shirt et pantalon.

- Alors, tu me parles de ce fameux bal ?

Elle vint s'asseoir à son tour sur le matelas, tout à côté de lui, alors qu'il commençait :

- J'ai trouvé cette brochure dans ma boîte aux lettres il y a deux jours. C'est un concours ou plutôt d'un bal masqué qui nous permettrait de gagner deux milles dollars. Imagine un peu ce que le Glee Club ferait d'un tel cachet. Nouveaux costumes, remplacement des vieux micros, peut-être la possibilité d'organiser une autre expédition.

Elle attrapa le papier dans sa main, le feuilleta des yeux et compléta :

- Le niveau risque d'être assez élevé. On risque de manquer de bon danseur. Même si tout le monde s'est amélioré depuis qu'on a augmenté le nombre d'entraînements de danse, ça ne sera probablement pas suffisant.

- C'est vrai qu'on manque de garçon suffisamment à la hauteur pour accompagner les filles du groupe mais je suis sûr qu'en deux semaines on peut trouver une chorégraphie pour tout le monde. J'y ai déjà pensé et j'ai commencé à composer des duos. Si notre technique ne sera pas au top niveau, il faut les éblouir par une réelle complicité entre les partenaires.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- De toute évidence, Britanny et Mike formeront probablement le duo le plus à même de remporter la compétition. Tu es aussi doué qu'elle, plus encore sur certains styles car tu maîtrises plus de danse mais il y a une réelle alchimie entre eux que tu n'as pas avec Mike.

- Je suppose que tu vas me mettre avec Sam alors ? Demanda-t-elle taquine, sachant très bien qu'une telle idée ne devait pas réellement l'enchanter.

- C'est ce qui me paraissait le plus sage à faire. Je suis obligé de le reconnaître mais votre complicité devrait se voir immédiatement dans votre interprétation.

- Je devrais lui proposer qu'on choisisse un Tango puisque c'est permis lors du concours. Qu'est-ce t'en dis ? Continua-t-elle afin de mettre à bout son calme, connaissant pertinemment la sensualité qui y était rattachée.

- Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup me faire tourner en bourrique mais je ne crois pas que se soit approprié pour vous. Et puis un Tango ne serait pas à la porter de Sam.

Elle vint passer un bras autour de sa taille, embrassa vaporeusement sa joue la mine enjouée puis lâcha comme une confession au fond de ses prunelles :

- De toute façon, il s'agit d'une danse que j'aimerais seulement interpréter avec toi.

Ils se sourirent désireux quand Rachel poursuivit :

- Sinon tu as prévu quoi pour Sam et moi ?

- Une valse. C'est classique, distingué et romantique. Ça devrait plaire au Jury.

- Tu ne seras pas trop jaloux ? Le nargua-t-elle.

- Tant que tu ne joue pas trop à mes dépends, je devrais pouvoir tenir.

Elle vint embrasser brièvement ses lèvres, tout à fait contente puis elle lâcha dans un soupir :

- C'est quand même dommage qu'on ne puisse pas y participer toi et moi. En plus avec un masque sur le visage qui pourrait te reconnaître.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que jouer la carte du partenaire mystère devant tous les autres soit ce qu'il ait de mieux à faire.

- On l'a bien fait à Halloween, non ?

- C'est justement parce qu'aucun de tes camarades n'étaient dans les environs. Enfin ce qu'on croyait jusqu'à ce que Sam ne décide de te suivre et te mette aux pieds du mur pour découvrir mon identité. Tu voudrais vraiment que toute la bande te pose tout un tas de question ?

- C'est vrai que dit comme ça… Elle dût bien l'admettre.

- Et puisque tu parlais d'interpréter un Tango rien qu'avec moi, il ne nous est pas interdit de mettre au point une chorégraphie rien que pour nous. Après le concours, Samedi, tu pourrais venir à la maison et je pourrais te préparer une soirée tout à fait spéciale.

- Mr Schuester, essaieriez-vous de me séduire ? Elle haussa les sourcils de façon tout à fait aguicheuse.

- Ça dépend, est-ce que ça marche ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent sous l'émotion si bien qu'elle vint épouser sa bouche, le couchant vivement sur le matelas. Elle s'allongea à plat ventre sur lui, leur visage tourné l'un vers l'autre.

- Alors je crois que c'est un plan qui marche…

- On dirait bien.

Il passa ses bras autour de son dos, embrassa doucement son front. Il allongea tranquillement sa tête sur le matelas, laissant Rachel faire de même sur son torse. Ainsi, ils se laissèrent bercer par leur présence mutuelle. Ils continuèrent à parler tranquillement de tous les détails auxquels Will avait pensée pour cette compétition, des duos qu'il voyait ensembles, des danses qu'ils interpréteraient…

* * *

Le matin suivant ces évènements, Will s'apprêtait à rejoindre la chorale pour leur séance habituelle du lundi midi. Il avait prévu de leur parler à tous du bal masqué, espérant que l'idée plairait à la grande majorité. Il ne comptait pas forcer ceux qui ne voudraient pas participer. C'était un concours totalement indépendant du lycée, ils étaient donc libre de refuser.

Une fois dans les locaux, il attendit les derniers retardataires sur les salutations de ces élèves. Il démarra immédiatement quand tout le monde fut installé :

- Pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet, j'ai eu une idée que je voudrais vous soumettre. Un concours aura lieu le samedi 18 à Fort Wayne. C'est une compétition annuelle depuis cinq ans où tout amateur de danse peut participer. Des enfants jusqu'au senior. Et qui dit concours dit forcément premier prix. Un chèque de deux milles dollars qui serait bien nécessaire pour la chorale.

- C'est un bal masqué n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Mike sous le regard des autres.

- Tu en as entendu parler ?

Le garçon regarda Britanny en biais, puis son professeur et la cheerleader une fois encore. Il semblait assez mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est-à-dire que… Britanny et moi participons déjà au concours.

- Vous vous êtes déjà inscrits… Je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

- Eh bien… c'est que…

- Si on y participe c'est pour le coach Sylvester.

Britanny n'avait jamais conscience des conséquences d'une bombe pareille sur chacun d'entre eux.

- Pardon ?

- Quoi ?!

- C'est une blague !

Bien d'autre terme tel que ceux-ci ricochèrent dans les recoins de leur salle de cours.

- Taisez-vous ! Mike tu peux nous expliquer s'il te plaît ?! Intervint brutalement Will sous les vociférations de ses élèves.

- Et bien, Vendredi dernier elle nous a convoqués dans son bureau. Elle a dit que si l'on gagnait, l'argent récolté aiderait à payer de nouvelle tenue et nouveaux accesoires pour l'équipe des cheerleaders. Etant donné que la moitié des filles du glee club font parties des pom-pom girls j'ai pensé que collaborer avec le coach leur servirait avant tout à elles.

Tout prenait un sens. Ce n'était certainement pas le coup du hasard s'il avait trouvé cette brochure dans sa boîte aux lettres ce vendredi soir en rentrant chez lui.

- Elle nous a même fait signer un papier.

- Un papier ?

- Du genre qui stipule que l'argent devra être remis au cheerleaders. Avoua Mike

- Franchement même moi qui ne suis pas une flèche, j'aurais compris qu'il y avait un coup fourré. Emit Puck sarcastique.

- Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ça devait la démanger. Souffla Sam aussi irrité que le reste des autres élèves qui partageaient certainement tous cette pensée.

- Mais attendez une minute… Repris Will avec espoir. Il faut impérativement que les autorisations soient signées par des parents pour participer au concours pour les mineurs. Et je…

Au visage qu'afficha Mike, il n'eut même besoin de finir sa phrase. Le garçon énonça alors :

- On les a fait signer ce week-end et on les lui a remis ce matin.

- C'est pas possible.

Et voilà que c'est deux meilleures danseurs se retrouvaient être leur adversaire.

- On peut toujours s'assurer une défaite en s'obligeant à perdre.

- Surtout pas ! Je refuse que vous diminuiez vos capacités à cause de Sue. Ce ne serait pas juste. En plus, j'imagine que pour deux danseurs tels que vous, vous vous faîtes déjà une joie de cette compétition.

Ils ne le dirent pas mais n'importe qui aurait put voir cette vérité sur leur faciès.

- On devra donc faire sans vous.

Les élèves soupirèrent de rage, d'exaspérations. Puis Finn lança parmi tous :

- Qu'on ne se voile pas la face. C'est à nos deux meilleurs danseurs qu'on on vient de dire adieu. Je crois que pour nous c'est déjà foutu.

- Encore plus lorsqu'on prend en compte les autres participants au concours. Rajouta Tina

- Ouais, c'est perdu d'avance. Maugréa Kurt.

- Ça suffit ! Le timbre puissant de Will les poussa à garder le silence. Je pensais que vous aviez un peu plus de respect et de confiance en vos capacités. En travaillant d'arrache pied ces dix prochains jours je vous assure qu'on peut encore avoir toutes nos chances. Alors arrêter un peu de vous lamenter !

Certains élèves semblèrent reprendre courage, d'autres n'étaient toujours pas convaincu.

Durant le reste du cours, aucun groupe de danseurs ne fut désigné pour le moment. Il souhaitait tous les revoir demain avec leur décision quant à leurs participation, accompagnés des autorisations de leurs parents pour ceux intéressés ou pouvant venir à la compétition.

[…]

Quelques minutes suivant la fin du cours, il déambulait dans les couloirs avec la ferme intention de mettre la main sur Sue Sylvester. Cette sorcière responsable d'une bonne partie de ses problèmes depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Il débarqua directement dans son bureau et comme souvent dans ces circonstances, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu commences à apprendre les coutumes d'usages William. On toque puis on attend une réponse de l'autre côté de la porte pour pouvoir entrer.

Il se ficha pas mal des sarcasmes de Sue. Il s'approcha furibond de son bureau et écrasa violement le papier du concours de danse sur son bureau.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas une « coïncidence » si ce papier s'est retrouvé dans ma boîtes aux lettres vendredi et que mes deux meilleurs danseurs se retrouvent à jouer pour « ton » équipe.

- Oh ! Toi aussi tu la reçu alors ! Ils ont dû en mettre dans chaque boite à lettre de la région. Sifflota-t-elle innocemment.

- Joue pas à ça avec moi Sue !

- Allez pour la cause, imaginons… Elle se leva de son siège et vint s'installer face à Will… et je dis bien « imaginons » que je sois la responsable de cette brochure déposée dans ton courrier… Ce ne serait certainement pas dans le but de te voir débarquer dans mon bureau pour me remettre à ma place et te voir te ridiculiser sachant très bien que tu as déjà accepter de pousser tes autres élèves à participer. Ce ne serait pas non plus un nouveau moyen mis à ma disposition pour t'humilier à un concours avec tes propres élèves, même si Brittany faisait partie de mon équipe avant même que tu ne penses à créer la tienne.

Will sentit la colère gronder en lui sous les évidents aveux de Sue.

- Non, ce ne serait certainement pas pour ça.

Et sur un sourire condescendant, elle conclut enfin son monologue sur ces dernières paroles :

- C'est comme une partie d'échec Will. J'aurais toujours cinq coups d'avance sur toi. Ne l'oublie jamais. Peut importe tes menaces, tu ne peux rien y faire. C'est comme ça.

- Alors j'en déduits que les jeux sont rouverts. Déclara Will le timbre inflexible.

- On dirait bien.

Il lui renvoya un regard dur. Puis, sur les dernières paroles du coach, il quitta les lieux.

* * *

- Franchement comment t'as pu accepter ça putain ! S'emporta Puck à l'encontre de Mike.

- Il l'a expliqué tout à l'heure. Pourquoi, ça vous gêne tant que ça que les cheerleaders puissent en profiter un peu ?! S'entêta Santana qui ne semblait pas trop apprécier tout ce tapage contre les pom-pom girls et les remontrances faites à Mike.

- Oh arrête un peu ! Tout le monde dans ce bahut sait que tout vous est offert sur un plateau d'argent. Vous ne manquez jamais de rien. Ponctua Mercedes à son tour.

Le glee club s'était réunit pour la pause de l'après-midi n'ayant pas eu la chance de discuter après le cours. Depuis cinq minutes déjà, les un et les autres ne cessaient de se disputer sur les déboires apportés par le coach Sylvester. Si Sue pouvait les voir se battre de la sorte, elle jubilerait !

- C'est bon. Arrêtez un peu ! Ce n'est pas grave. Rachel tenta de mettre un terme à cette situation qui n'apporterait rien de bon.

- C'est deux milles dollars Rachel ! On en aurait bien besoin.

- On s'en est bien sorti sans cet argent jusqu'ici. S'il ne nous revient pas, tant pis. Enonça Finn.

- Il a raison. Rajouta Rachel. Surtout qu'avec un concours comme celui-ci on peut être sur que nos compétences en danse vont grandement s'améliorer pour les Régionales. Régionales qui approchent à grand pas au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Et puis comme Will l'a dit, ayez un peu plus confiance en vos capacités bon sang !

Un silence s'abattit. Tout le monde l'observa les yeux ronds. Elle avait un truc sur le visage ou quoi ?

- Will ? Répéta Kurt pour l'ensemble de l'assistance.

« Ce » nom sonna comme le son de sa dernière heure.

Avant même que la peur ne s'imprime sur ses traits, que la panique s'empare de tout son être, la voix de Sam, exaspéré et amusé, s'adressa à Rachel sous les regards des autres :

- Combien de fois je te l'ai dis Rachel, on abandonne ce stupide pari !

Elle essaya de le suivre, d'aller dans son sens. Elle savait qu'il était entrain d'essayer de réparer ses propres bêtises et qu'il allait falloir qu'elle joue parfaitement le jeu.

- Arrête d'appeler les profs par leur prénom, c'est vraiment trop bizarre. En plus tu commences à t'y habituer et ça, c'est pas bon du tout !

- C'est… C'est toi qui as voulu. Ce n'était pas mon idée.

- Ouais, bah arrêtons ! Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe, le ton et le visage rieur… Vous auriez du la voir s'adresser à Mr Harris. Ça sentait la retenue à plein nez. Mais on a décampé avant qu'il puisse dire quoique se soit.

Le groupe pouffa gentiment. Toute cette histoire semblait avoir rapidement fait son effet. Sam avait réussit un coup de maître. Leurs camarades semblaient avoir oubliés le sujet prédominant de leurs conversations amusés par la – fausse - petite anecdote du blond. En plus de ça, il l'avait sauvé d'un paquet d'ennuis et d'interrogations.

D'une pierre deux coups… Il était fort !

Comment arrivait-il à si bien mentir ? Était-ce son énergie débordante, sa bonne humeur qu'il transmettait avec tant de facilité… Où était-il simplement doué dans les mensonges ? Trop de possibilités et Rachel ne se sentait pas du tout l'envie d'y réfléchir.

Une peur sourde serpentait encore dans son corps. Ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin cette fois ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse preuve de plus de vigilance. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus !

- Sinon plus sérieusement, reprit son sauveur, si on arrêtait un peu de se prendre la tête avec le concours. Chaque participant fera de son mieux et point barre.

- Mouais. N'empêche…

- Puck !

Tout le monde rappela à l'ordre le garçon à la crête. Cette petite scène ramena définitivement une ambiance bonne enfant entre eux. Même si étonnement, Mike semblait toujours assez mal à l'aise…

* * *

Le lendemain, comme d'ordinaire, l'ensemble du groupe s'était retrouvé dans l'auditorium à la fin des cours pour le cours de chorale. Will avait désigné les couples de danseurs en fonction des participants: Mercedes avec Puck, Finn avec Quinn et Rachel avec ce bon vieux Sam. Les couples n'avaient surpris personne si ce n'était Puck et Mercedes. Mais d'après ce que Will avait dit à la jeune femme la dernière fois, il avait trouvé une très bonne idée pour ses deux camarades. Kurt, quant à lui, participerait au concours accompagné de Blaine qui, selon lui, n'avait émis aucune objection quant à reverser l'argent aux New Direction. Bien évidemment, Mr Schue s'était renseigné au préalable et avait noté que rien dans le règlement n'interdisait deux participants du même sexe. Même si ça allait probablement être une première.

Pour tous les autres, soit ils n'étaient pas intéressé – Dave - soit ils ne seraient pas disponible ce soir là – Santana et Tina. Et il y avait Arti. Le seul pour qui il était tout simplement impossible d'y participer. Toutefois, dans le cas de ce dernier, Mr Schuester avait eu le très bon réflexe de lui déléguer une partie de la mise en scène. Et pour de bonnes raison. Même si il ne pouvait pas danser, Arti connaissait tout de la danse. Il était très bon juge de cette discipline.

Quant à Tina, Santana et David, il comptait bien les faires s'entraîner avec la même dextérité que tous les autres. Il avait été très clair sur ce point là. Certes il s'entrainait tous pour une compétition mais c'était aussi une chance incroyable avant les Régionales. De toute évidence il savait que leur chorale gérait très bien la partie chant mais qu'il manquait encore à certain quelques entraînements de danse pour s'assurer une victoire écrasante aux Régionales.

A part ça, les tensions de la veille s'étaient définitivement apaisées au sein du groupe. Il avait d'ailleurs été décidé que Mike et Brittany ne s'entraineraient pas avec les autres. Etant donné qu'ils étaient leurs concurrents, tout en étant déjà d'excellent danseur, ils ne seraient pas lésés par la situation. Ils les rejoindraient seulement leurs des cours de chant du midi.

Bref, Mr Schue finissait de régler tous les derniers détails quand il fut finalement temps d'annoncer les danses sur lesquelles il comptait les faire concourir :

- Finn et Quinn, vous interpréterez un Rock.

Le grand brun sembla assez déstabilisé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu as encore des lacunes mais c'est une danse qui nous permettra de jouer non sur la grâce mais sur le rythme. Quinn, étant donné que tu es une cheerleader, tu n'auras pas de mal à réaliser les acrobaties. On s'assurera surtout que Finn puisse te réceptionner correctement.

Il virevolta alors vers Sam et Rachel puis déblatéra :

- Pour vous deux, j'ai pensé qu'une valse vous conviendrez mieux. C'est classique, élégant, romantique… Tout ce que les juges devraient apprécier… En plus de l'évidente complicité qui vous lie.

Rachel le sut, la dernière partie de cette déclaration lui couta plus qu'il ne le montra.

- Quant à vous deux, Puck et Mercedes, un Jive devrait vraiment vous coller à la peau. C'est une danse rythmée et rapide sur laquelle vous devriez faire merveille. J'en suis persuadé.

Tout le monde sembla satisfait par les décisions de leur professeur. De toute façon ils n'étaient pas dans leurs intérêts de les remettre en cause. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait prouvé à maintes reprises quel professeur extraordinaire il était.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à étudié les mouvements de bases de chacune des danses, avec la participation de ceux qui ne participerait pas au concours. Autant dire que David Karofsky était loin d'être emballé. Santana aussi à vrai dire…

Mais ce peu d'entrain ne gêna personne si bien qu'à la fin de leur session, plus ou moins tous les groupes maitrisaient les pas basiques des danses qu'ils devraient interpréter.

- Si vous voulez être vraiment au top du top lors du concours, il va falloir vous entrainez aussi en dehors des heures de nos cours. En tout cas, c'était une bonne session. Vous pouvez disposez.

Ce fut sur ses paroles que chaque élève partit récupérer ses affaires pour quitter l'auditorium. Comme tout ce beau petit monde, Rachel n'eut même pas l'idée de rester. Depuis la dernière fois où Will avait cru que Sue le mettrait au pied du mur sur leur relation, le couple avait décidé de ne plus s'afficher dans les locaux de cet établissement. Et donc, la cour Sud se retrouvait dorénavant oubliée de tout le monde même si ses deux occupants habituels y pensaient plus qu'à leurs tours.

Finalement, presque tous ces camarades rejoignirent plus ou moins rapidement le parking de l'école. Accompagné comme de coutume par Sam, ils saluèrent leurs amis de loin tout en se rendant vers le véhicule de la brune.

En cherchant ses clés dans son sac, elle remarqua toute de suite l'absence de son livre d'histoire plus que nécessaire si elle voulait réussir son test demain.

- Attends-moi ici, j'ai oublié un livre dans mon casier.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une « excuse ». Lâcha Sam tout à fait suspicieux. Après la gaffe d'hier tu devrais te montrer prudente.

- Je sais, je sais. Elle roula des yeux, touchée là où ça faisait mal. Je ne compte pas aller le voir. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ce bouquin. Je dois étudier pour mon test d'histoire.

- Très bien. Je t'attends ici.

- J'en ai pour cinq minutes, déclara-t-elle déjà sur le départ.

Elle rejoint aisément les locaux du lycée, traversa les couloirs inanimés pour atteindre son casier. En quelques secondes, elle l'ouvrit, pris son livre puis commença tout aussi vite à répartir. Seulement, elle s'arrêta lorsque derrière elle, à l'angle du corridor, une voix familière vint titiller son oreille.

Tout doucement, elle s'approcha du coin pour jeter un coup d'œil en toute discrétion. Elle avait déjà reconnut la voix du coach Sylvester s'adressant à quelqu'un d'autre. Un élève probablement.

- Tu feras exactement comme je l'ai convenu. Un point c'est tout.

Rachel se décida enfin à regarder discrètement l'endroit d'où provenait la voix du coach et fut médusé de découvrir qui était son interlocuteur.

- Ecoutez, je ne peux pas leur faire ça ! Lâcha Mike le ton faible.

Rachel dégagea son œil de l'angle du corridor et se réinstalla, dos au mur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se tramait entre ces deux là ?

- Oh que si tu le peux et tu vas le faire. On en a déjà discuté. Tu sais ce que j'ai en ma possession. Tu veux vraiment que j'aille le montrer au proviseur ?

Un silence s'abattit puis Sue reprit la parole le ton dédaigneux :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Entraîne-toi correctement avec Britanny. Je compte sur votre victoire ou tu sais ce qui tombera entre les mains de Figgins.

Rachel entendit les pas du coach partirent à l'opposé de sa position. Mike ne sembla pas bougé d'un seul pas. Quand les pas de la blonde disparurent, Rachel se décida enfin à rejoindre le couloir où Mike lui tournait partiellement le dos.

- Alors, il sursauta sous la voix de la jeune fille, tu voulais juste soutenir les cheerleaders, hein ?

Pris sur le fait, le malaise et la culpabilité envahirent ses traits. Suffisamment pour que la colère de Rachel s'estompe laissant place à la compassion.

Au bout du compte, elle savait pertinemment ce que c'était d'être le pantin de Sue « La Démone » Sylvester.

- Tu as tout entendu ?

- Pas complètement. Mais j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que ta participation à ce concours de danse n'a rien à voir avec les cheerleaders et que le coach Sylvester semble avoir des arguments de poids pour t'astreindre à réaliser ses « bonnes grâces ».

- C'est peu dire… Souffla-t-il la mine renfrognée.

- Je sais qu'on n'est pas très proche toi et moi. Il leva finalement les yeux vers elle, assez intrigué. Je sais qu'on n'a jamais pris le temps de se connaître. Je ne prétends pas connaître ta vie, ni tes problèmes mais si je peux t'aider, je suis là. Je ne laisserais pas tomber un camarade… Plus encore lorsqu'il doit lutter contre Sue Sylvester.

La dernière réplique de Rachel semblant l'égayer. Elle le fit même sourire.

- C'est vrai ce que dise les autres à ton sujet.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement effrayé par la réponse.

- Tu t'es épanouie.

Rachel sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues. Ça l'a changeait tellement des bassesses de l'année dernière.

- Je suppose donc que tu comptes me confier tes problèmes.

- Il semblerait, en effet.

- Tant mieux. Mais il faudra aussi que tu en parles à Sam.

- Sam ?

- Il m'attend sur le parking depuis un moment déjà et je n'aimerais pas qu'il se fasse des id… euh… qu'il s'inquiète je veux dire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ces derniers temps ?!

- Après tout, tout le monde finira bien par le savoir dès que je serai viré.

- Je t'assure qu'on ne répétera pas ce que tu nous confieras. Seulement il serait peut-être bien d'en parler à Mr Schuester.

- Surtout pas ! Pas à lui ! Je ne veux pas !

Dire que la réaction de Mike l'avait surprise aurait été bien trop faible. Décontenancée s'en rapprochait plus déjà. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que le coach pouvait bien avoir contre lui ?

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du chemin. Ils gagnèrent le parking où n'était plus garé qu'une petite vingtaine de véhicule. De loin, Sam semblait vivement s'impatienter de son retour. Appuyé contre le parc choc de sa voiture, il prit un air franchement étonné lorsqu'il la vit arriver avec Mike.

- T'as récupérer un immigré sur la route ? Dit-il avec humour quand les deux atteignirent la voiture.

Mike et Rachel sourirent maladroitement. Ce détail sous entendit tout de suite que qu'elle chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ?

- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça, oui. Répliqua Rachel observant en biais le blond et l'asiatique. Mais prenons, la route. On peut aller en discuter tranquillement au bar de mon Oncle.

- C'est si grave que ça ? L'appui de son regard dans celui de Rachel montra clairement ce à quoi il songeait.

William Schuester.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, tu veux ! C'est Mike qui a un problème.

- Ah…

Rachel secoua la tête aussi amusée qu'exaspérée par cet ami qui lui disait ne rien vouloir savoir de sa relation avec Will, de le laisser en dehors de leurs affaires alors qu'il veillait toujours à l'aider avec ce secret parfois difficile à protéger. A vrai dire, c'était probablement le glee club qu'il cherchait à protéger le plus.

Mais bon, il y avait tout de même de sacré progrès, c'était évident !

Malgré tout, aucuns détails sur son couple ne devaient filtrer dans les oreilles du blond. Elle appliquerait cette règle tant qu'il n'accepterait par sa liaison avec leur professeur. Et autant dire que ce n'était pas près d'arriver…

[…]

Arrivé au bar, tous trois s'étaient installés à une table plus en retrait, loin de l'entrée et du comptoir du bar. Ils avaient chacun commandé leurs boissons et Sam fut le premier à prendre la parole après une gorgée avalé dans son soda :

- Bon, Rachel m'a fait un rapide topo dans la voiture. À l'évidence le coach Sylvester refait encore des siennes. Mais si on arrêtait ce suspense maintenant Mike.

Les deux très proches amis décortiquèrent Mike du regard. Ce dernier semblait plus obnubilé par les bulles qui pétillaient dans son verre que par ses camarades.

- Oh, Mike ! T'es avec nous ?

- Désolé… Je… J'étais juste en train de me demander comment j'allais vous dire ça. Il releva ses prunelles vers eux. C'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui va vous enchanter.

- De toute façon, tu ne le seras pas tant que t'auras pas déballé ton sac.

- C'est une affaire qui remonte au milieu de l'année passée… Démarra-t-il tout doucement. Peu après avoir compris à quel point j'aimais le Glee club. Grâce à la chorale j'étais définitivement sûr de ce que je voulais faire : devenir danseur professionnel… Le problème dans cette histoire c'est que dès que j'en ai parlé à mon père, il a catégoriquement refusé de payer mes cours de danses. Quant à ma mère, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de s'opposer aux décisions de mon père. Et étant donné qu'il garde toujours un œil sur moi ou mes dépenses, - plus encore depuis que j'ai fait mention de la danse – j'ai dû chercher une parade parce que j'avais besoin d'apprendre, de m'entraîner plus encore. J'ai rencontré un danseur professionnel par le net qui m'a proposé des cours aux heures où j'étais « supposé » dormir. Il fallait que je le paie bien sûr et c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé à faire quelque chose dont je suis loin d'être fier… J'ai dû emprunter de l'argent là où il ne fallait pas.

Il se tut et se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise. Les mots avaient du mal à se faire dans sa gorge pourtant la lumière se fit soudain dans l'esprit de Rachel.

- C'était toi !

Les deux garçons regardèrent la jeune fille tout à fait interloqués tandis qu'elle reprenait sous l'évidence d'une information qui lui était passée devant les yeux des mois plus tôt :

- C'est toi qui empruntais de l'argent dans les comptes du lycée sous le nom de Mr Schue, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devais payer ces cours de danses alors tu empruntais aux compte du lycée avec le label du glee club. Et tu reposais toujours l'argent avant qu'il n'y ait un trou dans les caisses ! [cf : chap 11]

Cette longue tirade stupéfia complètement son assistance.

- Co… Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Mike bégaya difficilement. Sam quant à lui semblait encore sous le choc de ces révélations.

- Euh… Je… Disons que j'ai été la victime du coach à quelques reprises déjà. Je connais l'animal maintenant. Elle a menacé la chorale un jour ave "ces" preuves. Des preuves qui t'accusaient donc. Même si elle a bien évité de le mentionner.

- Attendez une minute !

Finalement, Sam les interrompit le timbre sec, assez confus par toutes les informations qu'il venait d'absorber. Il se tourna d'abord vers Mike :

- T'as fait quoi ? C'est vrai tout ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

- Oui... Oui, c'est la vérité.

- Putain, j'arrive pas à y croire. T'imagine les retombés sur la chorale ou sur Mr Schue !

La brunette réagit à ces derniers mots. Au fond même s'il n'acceptait pas sa relation, il devait toujours respecter les leçons et valeurs que Will leur inculquait pendant leurs cours.

- Et toi, il virevolta alors ses yeux vers Rachel qui fut quelques peu surprise par ce retournement, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de tout ça ?

- Je l'ai fais… Enfin pas dans les détails. Mais je t'ai dit pour Sue et ses magouilles le jour où je suis venue te voir pour « discuter » quand tu as atterri à l'hôpital,

- Ouais mais t'avais oublié de mentionner certains éléments assez indispensables.

- Maintenant c'est fait ! Et de toute façon je ne crois pas que se soit le sujet du jour.

- Certes… C'est quand même complètement dingue toutes ses histoires.

- C'est vrai que Sue aime faire dans l'originale. On ne lui enlèvera pas ça.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le parking de leur lycée, ils partagèrent pour la première fois un sourire mêlant un brin de lassitude ajouté à une curieuse pointe de légèreté.

- Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on supposé faire pour le concours ?

- Je ne laisserai pas mes actions empiéter sur plates-bandes des autres. Je pensais même à aller me dénoncer. Au moins, elle n'aurait plus rien contre moi.

- Très astucieux de risquer ton renvoi définitif. C'est d'escroquerie dont tu seras accusé en plus. Peu importe que tu es remis l'argent ou non. Enchaîna Sam très sérieusement.

- Il a raison. Tu ne peux pas aller te dénoncer. C'est elle qui gagnerait !

- Mais de toute façon dans tous les cas de figures, on sera toujours perdant avec le coach Sylvester.

Un silence s'installa sur ces paroles quand soudain, une idée jaillit de l'esprit de Rachel.

- Pas forcément !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tout d'abord, si tu veux mon conseil Mike, tu devrais réellement en parler à Mr Schue. À tout le groupe à vrai dire. C'est notre supériorité numérique notre plus grand atout. Et on va s'en servir comme il se doit dorénavant.

- Ils ne me le pardonneront jamais… Soupira Mike, tout à fait abattu.

- Si Rachel et moi sommes capables de passer outre les mauvais choix que tu as pu faire, ils le feront aussi. J'en suis certain.

Les paroles de Sam semblèrent lui remonter le moral si bien qu'il reprit :

- Très bien, j'en parlerai aux autres dès demain.

- Sinon, Rachel, quell plan as-tu trouvé ?

Sous la question du blond, un malin sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait un plan, oui. Il fallait maintenant espérer qu'il fasse merveille.

Fin de chapitre

* * *

**Je termine là pour ce chapitre. **

**J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. Surtout après tout ce temps. **

**La suite étant au trois-quart écrit, celle-ci ne devrait sérieusement pas trop tarder. **

**En tout cas, si vous avez des commentaires sur le chapitre ou sur mon absence abusive, je vous en prie venez m'en parler ;)**

**A bientôt !**


	31. Le bal masqué 1er Partie

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Après un mois me revoilà avec la suite. C'est un peu long mais c'est toujours mieux que ce qu'il s'est passé pour l'attente de la dernière fois ;)**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Je vais d'ailleurs le découper en deux partie car je croyais la dernière fois être arrivés aux trois quart mais j'y ai rajouté pas mal d'éléments et de passages. **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**RachelBerry : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise toujours. Pour le Happy end, je ne peux encore rien dire. Désolé. Mais ce que je peux dire c'est que d'ici six à sept chapitres, l'histoire aura enfin sa fin :)**

**Lolo : Je suis ravi de te savoir encore présente pour lire cette histoire après tout ce temps. Ca me touche, vraiment. J'apprécie tes commentaires et je suis plus que ravi si tu apprécies toujours mes récits. **

**Saragrisom : Tu es probablement l'une de mes plus anciennes lectrices et tes reviews sont toujours un vrai bonheur. Ravi que tes amis, des fans du Schuesberry, aiment autant mon histoire. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi ;) Merci pour tout et profites de ce nouveau chapitre :)**

**Désolé par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de tapes qu'ils restent.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent rapidement après ça. Des jours imprégnés de danse, de chant, d'amour et bien entendu, de luttes.

Comme il en avait été convenu, Mike avait raconté toute son histoire à l'ensemble de la classe. La pilule n'avait pas été facile à avaler au début. Will avait été vivement déçu par con comportement même s'il s'était montré suffisamment compréhensif pour ne pas faire un esclandre de la situation. À l'heure actuelle, le glee club n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se diviser.

Surtout que pour le coup, la plupart des élèves s'était montrée très mécontent face à ce qu'avait fait leur camarade. Will avait tenté de les calmer mais sans succès. Voilà pourquoi Rachel avait choisi ce moment pour venir à leurs secours.

Elle se rappelait s'être levée de son siège pour se tenir fièrement devant ses camarades, tournant ainsi le dos à Mr Schue et Mike.

Ces deux là ne pouvaient pas faire ça tout seuls. Les autres devaient comprendre la situation !

C'est pourquoi Rachel n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à leur raconter le plan tordu dans lequel Sue l'avait entraîné des mois plus tôt. Elle leur avait avoué qu'elle était en partie responsable des changements de tenues des cheerleaders de l'équipe adverse lors de ce fameux match.

Bien sûr, lors de son récit, elle s'était bien gardée de mentionner la partie où Will l'avait trouvé dans les couloirs du lycée. Elle évita aussi d'évoquer l'épisode du slushee. Cette évènement dans lequel elle n'avait qu'un rôle secondaire, toutefois déterminant, était une histoire qui appartenait à Will. Si quelqu'un devait la raconter, c'était lui.

En tout cas, à travers ses paroles, elle savait qu'il n'y avait eu qu'une chose qu'ils devaient tous retenir :

« On ne fait pas toujours les meilleurs choix. Il nous arrive assez souvent de faire des erreurs. Mais il ne faudrait pas oublier qui est notre vraie ennemie dans toutes ces histoires. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on cesse d'être les victimes du coach Sylvester et qu'on passe enfin à l'offensive. »

Rachel se souvenait que ces mots avaient eu un certain impact sur les visages d'une assemblée très à l'écoute. Peu après, elle ne s'était pas fait prier pour leur raconter le plan qu'elle souhaitait monter.

Au lieu de répéter comme d'ordinaire, le groupe avait passé le reste de l'heure à discuter des idées de Rachel qui pouvaient leur permettre d'avoir la paix pour un très, très long moment.

Bien sur, il y avait eu des divergences d'opinions sur la marche à suivre. De plus, les cheerleaders avaient craint des retombées sur leur propre équipe.

Bref, il avait fallu rassurer tout ce beau petit monde. Ce que Rachel avait fait avec une certaine facilité. Après tout, depuis près de deux ans qu'ils étaient tyrannisés par le coach, chacun avait ses raisons de lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute.

Même les trois pom-pom girls avaient fini pas se ranger de leur côté. Même si il pouvait y avoir des risques pour leur équipe – extrêmement faibles d'après les plans de Rachel - tout le monde savait qu'elles affectionnaient beaucoup plus la chorale.

Au bout du compte, tout le monde avait accepté les rôles qui leurs avaient été attribués.

Et ainsi donc, durant les jours qui avaient suivi, le coach Sylvester avait eu « l'agréable » surprise de voir les élèves du glee club « croisés » sa route toute la sainte journée. Plus les jours passaient, plus les nerfs du coach été mis à rude épreuve.

Car chaque jour durant, les étudiants de la chorale venaient la saluer chaleureusement, tentaient des discutions aimables auxquelles elle répondait toujours par un flot d'injure, surfant sur la vague de l'homophobie, du racisme, des différences physiques…

Il fallait tout de même admettre que Sue ne manquait jamais d'originalité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'insulter quelqu'un. Pour ça, elle était championne !

Pour sur que la semaine qui s'était écoulée ne l'avait pas enchanté. Mais c'était normal. Tout cela faisait parti du plan.

- Rachel ?!

Elle allait comprendre sa douleur !

- Eh, oh ! Tu es encore avec moi ?

- Pardon… quoi ?

Rachel qui était assise à la table de la cuisine s'était déconnectée de la réalité. Elle mit quelques secondes à saisir que Will et elle étaient en plein milieu d'un dîner. Elle se frotta le front, puis les yeux, tout en s'excusant une fois de plus pour son manque d'écoute.

- Tu veux aller te reposer un peu ? L'invita-t-il alors qu'il paraissait évident qu'elle était éreintée.

- Non, c'est bon. Merci mais je ne tiens pas à gâcher le repas que tu m'as préparé.

- Je peux toujours le mettre de côté. Tu as l'air exténué. Ces deux dernières semaines n'ont été faciles pour personne, il faut le reconnaître.

- Je préfère finir. J'ai presque rien mangé aujourd'hui et il faut vraiment que je sois en forme pour demain.

- Très bien.

Et oui, demain… Samedi 19 Mars !

Le concours approchait à grand pas et la tension s'accentuait avec lui. Heureusement, au prix de séances quotidiennes exténuantes, chacun avait adopté une maitrise quasi experte de leur chorégraphie. Même Finn avait fait des progrès ahurissant en l'espace de quelques jours. Aussi, personne n'avait encore une vague idée de l'enchaînement de Britanny et Mike. Toutefois, comme il l'avait été décidé auparavant, il devrait donner le meilleur d'eux même. Peu importait les raisons qui avait poussé l'asiatique a rejoindre cette compétition.

En tout cas, toutes ces répétions avaient clairement achevé la jeune femme. Car à la différence de ses amis, c'était non pas une mais deux chorégraphies qu'elle avait dû apprendre. Malgré tout, elle avait enduré ces exercices avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Elle s'était démenée à l'idée de la soirée que Will lui avait promise après le bal. Elle y avait mis tous son cœur, tout comme son amant. Au point où l'attraction sulfureuse de leur deux corps avait eu raisons de leurs entraînements à plusieurs reprises. En même temps, il était difficile de résister lorsque deux êtres se mouvaient avec tant de sensualité, de délice et d'allégresse.

Oh bon sang ! Leur soirée s'annonçait plus que grisante !

- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Lui demanda Will dont les traits aguicheurs attirèrent tout de suite son attention.

Elle finit d'avaler la bouchée qu'elle venait d'ingérer et répondit laconiquement :

- À rien du tout.

- C'est un « rien du tout » qui te fais rudement rougir si tu veux mon avis.

L'ébauche d'un ravissant sourire envahit ses yeux, se peint sur ses lèvres. Attendrie, elle renchérit :

- Je pensais juste à nous deux… à notre soirée, demain.

- Sache que je compte t'en mettre plein la vue.

- J'espère bien.

Par-dessus la table, il vint attraper sa main puis ramena celle-ci jusqu'à cette bouche si enivrante qui effleura fébrilement sa peau. La courbe de ses lèvres glissait aussi surement qu'un patineur artistique sur la glace. Il effleura alors sa paume de ses doigts comme on caresse les touches d'un piano. Rachel capta une fois de plus ce regard avivé seulement par un simple contact. Un touché qui mettait aussi la plus jeune dans tous ses états.

Seulement, malgré leurs envies, Will finit par lui rendre son dû à contrecœur.

Ils avaient convenus un peu plus tôt qu'ils ne feraient rien de trop « fatiguant » ce soir. Physiquement, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils étaient déjà aux bords de l'épuisement. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils soient en grande forme pour la journée de demain.

- C'est étonnant que se soit plus frustrant lorsque l'on sait que ça n'arrivera pas. Lança-t-elle sous la réalité de la situation.

- Je ne te fais le dire. Dit-il parfaitement frustré.

- Je me rattraperais avec beaucoup de conviction demain… C'est promis. Elle susurra ces paroles avec un grand plaisir.

Elle sentait soudain Will capable de se jeter par-dessus la table, de la coucher sur le sol et de la prendre ici-même. Mais au lieu de ça, il maugréa tout en avalant de travers :

- Et si on changeait de sujet plutôt…

- Très bien, comme tu veux…

Elle lui envoya un petit clin d'œil puis accéda à sa demande dans l'instant :

- Est-ce que tu as vu Sue aujourd'hui ?

- Tu sais quand je disais de changer de sujet, j'espérais que tu en choisisses un « légèrement » moins agaçant.

- Allez, sérieusement ! Tu l'as vu ?

Il soupira, secoua la tête en signe de contrariété puis formula assez ennuyé :

- Oui. Elle est revenue me faire une scène pour connaître les raisons qui poussaient mes élèves à trainer dans ces pattes tous les jours. Enfin… disons que j'utilise là une traduction plus politiquement correcte de ces déclarations. Bref, comme d'habitude, j'ai feint l'ignorance. Ceci étant dit, elle commence à devenir très sérieuse sur ces menaces. Tu fais partie du lot Rachel. N'oublie pas qu'elle a toujours ces photos de toi trimballant les sacs avec les tenus des cheerleaders. Je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter ce petit manège.

- Oui. De toute façon on a réuni assez de matériels jusqu'à maintenant. Ça sera plus que suffisant. J'enverrais un message à tout le monde tout à l'heure.

- Tant mieux. En tout cas, ça semble bien marcher pour le moment.

- Tu ne semblais pas très emballer au départ pourtant…

- C'est vrai. C'est parce que je ne voulais pas que ça se transforme en vendetta. Cela dit faire signer ces papiers aux autres était une bonne idée. Surtout qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une réelle vengeance dans ces circonstances. C'est plutôt un moyen de s'assurer d'avoir la paix une bonne fois pour toutes. D'être sur un pied d'égalité pour la première fois. D'ailleurs, je pense que ta décision d'en parler aux autres était une excellente initiative. On dit bien que l'union fait la force. Si ton plan réussit, on ne pourra plus jamais en douter.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Termina-t-elle sur une moue pleine de confiance.

* * *

Au matin de la compétition, Will ouvrit les yeux sur le minois de son amante. Ils étaient enroulés au corps de l'autre entre les draps soyeux du lit. Dans la clarté du jour nouveau, il l'observa un instant comme chaque fois où il s'éveillait avant elle. Voir son visage tous les matins était réellement devenu son plus grand désir. Plus qu'un désir, un besoin vital.

Passé sa contemplation et ses folles pensées, il se réajusta se couchant sur le dos. D'un mouvement du bras il allongea le flan de Rachel sur son torse. Sa tête se nicha par instinct sous son cou, à la base du muscle saillant de son épaule. Doucement, le bras contournant la nuque de la jeune fille effleura du bout des doigts sa longue et douce chevelure. Il bascula son menton vers le haut de son crâne, huma son parfum puis l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

Il la savait s'extirper lentement de ses rêveries alors qu'il la sentait raffermir sa poigne sur la chair finement sculptée de son ventre si sensible à son touché.

Soudain, venant de nulle part, Will se mit à fredonner un petit air de musique. Il continua très calmement pour ne pas la réveiller trop brutalement. Son doux timbre commença rapidement à envahir les lieux et atteint aisément la conscience endormie de Rachel. Ses yeux papillotèrent quelques temps jusqu'à ce que ses prunelles apparaissent, une moitié encore caché par ses paupières.

- U2, with or without you.

Elle referma ses orbes et accentua l'étreinte sur le corps de Will. Même au réveil, elle était tout suite aux aguets lorsqu'il s'agissait de musique. D'ailleurs, sachant qu'elle aimait beaucoup cette chanson, il se mit à chanter quelques paroles :

"Through the storm we reach the store"

"You give it all but I want more"

"And I'm waiting for you"

"With or without you"

"With or without you"

"I can't live with or without you"

Il s'arrêta, chantonna encore quelques secondes puis reprit tout doucement au creux de son oreille :

"And you give yourself away"

"And you give yourself away"

"And you give"

"And you give"

"And you give yourself away"

Il laissa sa voix s'estomper graduellement et embrassa une fois encore son front posé au coin de son menton. Il caressa du pouce la plaisante courbure de ses hanches quand elle murmura parfaitement comblée :

- Il faudrait que tous les matins commencent comme ça.

Il scruta ses traits un à un. Chaque jour où il se réveillait à ses côtés était un nouveau miracle. Les plus précieux qui soient.

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais.

Il abaissa alors sa bouche vers la sienne, la frôla avec excitation puis laissa la courbure de cette chaire gonflée se presser avec engouement contre la sienne. Les soubresauts de leur cœur accentuèrent les sons de leurs souffles désireux. Ces caresses expertes de leurs langues qui se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver irradiaient son corps entier d'une chaleur bienfaisante… Tel un appel à l'extase et au bonheur.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Will vint alors interrompre leur petit entracte câlin de la matinée. Il n'abandonna pas pour autant ses lèvres et l'embrassa encore avec grand enthousiasme.

- Tu ferais… Sa bouche coupa par intermittence les mots de la bouche de Rachel… Mieux… De répondre.

Il s'écarta d'elle puis soupira :

- Tu as probablement raison.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice comme Will se détournait d'elle pour attraper son téléphone sur la table basse.

Lorsqu'il aperçut le nom, il se tendit légèrement, basculant légèrement le visage vers Rachel sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Il pensa un court instant qu'il valait peut-être mieux sortir de la pièce pour répondre à cet appel. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune raisons de cacher cette situation.

- Allo ?

- Will ?

- Eh, Allie…Comment tu vas ?

À ses côtés, Rachel se crispa et se détacha de lui dès l'instant où il eut prononcé le prénom de son ex. Il ne s'essaya pas à observer son faciès préférant lui tourner dos le temps de conclure ce coup de fil.

- Ça va plutôt bien. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir rappelé avant, j'avais éteint mon portable quand tu m'as envoyé le message et je viens tout juste de le recevoir.

- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas. Sinon, pour mon message, ça te tente ?

- Bien sûr ! Ça fait quelques temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu. J'avais peur que tu persistes à continuer à communiquer avec moi que par mail ou textos. Plaisanta-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui, je sais… J'avais besoin de prendre du recul pendant quelques temps. Mais ça va maintenant.

- Je comprends. C'est tout à fait normal. Reprit-elle avec sérieux cette fois-ci. En tout cas, je viendrai faire un tour avec grand plaisir.

- Super. Ça commence à vingt et une heure.

- Alors on se verra là-bas. À plus tard !

- Oui, bonne journée.

Puis sur ses dernière paroles, il raccrocha, déposant son téléphone sur sa table de chevet.

Sans attendre, il se ré adossa à la tête du lit et dû affronter l'attitude fermée et plutôt froide de sa compagne :

- Alors ?

- C'était Allie.

- Merci, ça j'avais compris !

Il pouffa gentiment de l'irritation dans sa voix tandis qu'elle reprenait :

- Ce que je demandais, c'est… C'est juste que… J'ignorais que tu la voyais encore.

- À vrai dire je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le jour où l'on a rompu. On a seulement correspondu par mail et textos.

- Je vois. Et vous allez vous revoir pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle feignant l'indifférence avec vraiment peu de convictions.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je l'ai juste invité à venir vous voir danser ce soir lors du concours. Elle s'est toujours beaucoup intéressée à vous lorsque je la côtoyais et je me suis dit que ce serait le moment idéal pour la revoir.

- …

- Ecoute, je m'entends bien avec elle. C'est tout. C'est quelqu'un d'agréable, de gentil avec qui j'ai pas mal de points communs. Mais ça s'arrête là. Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Je sais.

Il l'observa curieusement. Il était étonné qu'elle accepte la chose aussi facilement. Il la laissa alors poursuivre :

- J'ai confiance en toi et je sais qu'Allie est quelqu'un de bien. Je ne peux pas refuser que tu te fasses des amis, homme ou femme, sous prétexte que cela pourrait me rendre un tantinet jalouse.

Elle déblatéra cette tirade sans jamais le regarder. Elle semblait plus intéressée par les plis de la couette.

- Donc tu l'es ? Jalouse ? Reprit Will le ton taquin.

- Evidemment ! T'as oublié de qui on parle ?! Elle est belle, cultivé, sans parler que c'est une grande fan de Barbra ! Elle a…

Sa phrase fut balayée immédiatement par les lèvres de Will venu y remplacer ses mots. Sa main fourragea entre son cou et sa chevelure sous l'assaut de l'intensité de son baiser. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, il se perdit dans ses prunelles désireuses et lança avec la plus grande conviction :

- Tu es tout ça et plus encore. Je ne veux pas être avec Allie car elle n'est pas celle que j'aime… C'est aussi simple que ça.

Sous cette nouvelle déclaration, il l'observa légèrement rougir et retrouver de nouveau toute sa bonne humeur.

- Tu es toi aussi très fort pour obtenir ce que tu veux de moi, hein ?

- Il n'y a aucun mal à jouer de la vérité. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle préféra simplement venir lui donner un tendre baiser. Le message n'aurait pu être plu clair… Tout allait bien pour eux !

* * *

- Allez, dépêche-toi Sam ! J'ai vu des vidéos où des singes pouvaient faire ça !

- Ce n'est pas en me mettant la pression que j'irais plus vite ! Merde ! Comment on fait ce putain de nœud pap !

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, le blond s'essayait à accomplir sa tâche mais échouait à chaque essai.

Il était déjà vingt heures et Rachel voulait arriver en avance au bal. Elle souhaitait ardemment observer quelques minutes les autres concurrents.

- Si tu me laissais faire on…

- Non ! Je veux y arriver tout seul.

- Ce que tu peux être entêté parfois ! Je ne comprends pas que ton père ne t'ait pas appris ça.

Un mutisme s'abattit soudain dans la chambre de la jeune fille alors qu'elle réalisait la gaffe qu'elle venait de commettre.

- Désolé… Je…

- C'est rien.

Il s'essaya à sourire sans grand succès. Puis, abandonnant ce sujet et aussi la partie, il déclara dans un soupir :

- Bon, viens m'aider s'il te plaît !

- C'est pas trop tôt !

Elle se leva de la chaise de son bureau et le rejoint promptement devant la commode. Debout devant lui, elle se mit rapidement à la tâche tout en déclarant tout à fait jovial :

- T'inquiète pas. Un jour tu te trouveras une charmante petite femme qui se fera un plaisir de toujours faire ça pour toi.

- Peut-être que ma future femme est déjà en train de le faire pour moi…

- Si je ne peux pas te parler de « tu sais qui » ou même de mentionner « l'autre », tu n'as pas le droit de t'amuser à me culpabiliser à propos de « tu sais quoi ».

- J'aurais essayé au moins !

- Crétin !

Ils observèrent la mine de l'autre, amusés et rassurés de voir qu'ils étaient capable de plaisanter de bien des choses maintenant.

Elle termina aisément la réalisation de son nœud. L'instant d'après elle l'obligeait à se tourner pour se contempler dans le miroir. Accrochée à son bras comme un parfait petit couple, ils restèrent ébahis par l'image qu'ils renvoyaient.

Sam revêtait une veste de smoking à deux boutons, d'un noir presque bleuté qui alliait élégance classique et distinguée. La coupe parfaite du tissu maquillait parfaitement la robustesse du corps de blond. Les limites des courbes des poches et du col ouvert étaient délimitées par des rayures blanches qui peaufinaient la finition délicate du vêtement.

Le tout était agencé d'une chemine blanche, d'un pantalon de soirée anthracite, de chaussures en cuir verni et de ce nœud papillon cendré qu'il n'avait pas réussit à nouer par lui-même.

Quant à Rachel, elle était vêtue d'une robe de satin noir épais s'arrêtant au dessus de ses genoux. Garnie d'un décolleté plongeant mais sage, une longue ceinture blanche ornait sa taille en un joli petit nœud suspendu gracieusement dans son dos. Son visage était enjolivé par ses cheveux lissés, où certaines mèches suivaient la courbe parfaite d'une demi-vague. Elle était tout simplement exquise.

Plus encore au côté du fringant jeune homme à ses côtés.

À cet instant, ils étaient loin de ressembler à des petits lycéens de première. Ils avaient l'allure de gens important, préparés pour une très grande soirée.

- Après ça, si tu me dis qu'on ne formerait pas un couple magnifique, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut…

- Sam… Le prévint-elle

- C'est bon je sais. C'était la dernière fois de toute façon… Il sourit malicieusement… Pour aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Elle ôta son bras du sien et lui offrit un coup de coude gentillet pour le punir de ses petites taquineries. Elle repartit vers son lit, attrapa son tout petit sac à main d'un blanc nacré puis sifflota gaiement :

- Prêt ?

- C'est parti !

Ils quittèrent la chambre de la jeune fille et rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée où ses deux pères s'étaient installés dans le salon. David sur l'ordinateur, Mike sur le canapé avec un livre à la main.

Dès qu'ils apparurent dans la pièce, Sam lança pour attirer leur attention :

- Alors… L'un releva ses yeux du bouquin, l'autre qui leur tournait le dos pivota son visage vers eux… Comment on est ?

Les deux pères de Rachel se levèrent simultanément, totalement médusés par leurs apparences.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes magnifique !

Mike vint les prendre chacun à leur tour dans ses bras.

- Désolé, tu sais comment il est ! S'amusa Rachel tandis que Mike relâchait enfin Sam.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout mal à l'aise, habitué maintenant à l'expansion sentimentale de son père Mike.

- Tu es éblouissante ma Chérie.

A son tour David vint l'étreindre sous ces belles paroles et déposa un rapide baisé sur sa joue. Il laissa alors l'emprunte de sa paume sur l'épaule de Sam puis le complimenta franchement :

- Je ne sais pas où tu as dégoté ce smoking mais il semble avoir été fait pour toi.

- Merci beaucoup. Sam paraissait sincèrement touché. Je l'ai loué à LudviCloths. Il était beaucoup trop cher pour que je puisse me le payer malheureusement.

- C'est bien dommage.

- C'est pas trop grave. J'ai encore toute la vie pour me payer un smoking digne de nom.

- Tu as parfaitement raison. David lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Bon, tous les deux, mettez vous contre le mur. Il faut que je prenne une photo. S'emballa alors Mike cherchant déjà où il avait déposé son téléphone portable.

- Papa… Soupira Rachel. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le bal de promo quand même ! On ne va pas se taper tous les « clichés » tout de suite. On n'a pas le temps de toute façon.

- Ça ne prendra que dix secondes.

- Arti sera sur place pour prendre des photos et même des vidéos de la soirée qu'il nous enverra. Il y aura suffisamment de souvenir, crois-moi !

Il avait sorti son téléphone, s'était approché pour la bousculer contre Sam et leur demandait déjà de sourire tout en restant immobile.

- Je te jure, t'en fais toujours des tonnes. Lança-t-elle entre ses dents, tentant comme elle put de maintenir un sourire de circonstance.

- Efface cette grimace de ton visage et offre-moi un vrai sourire !

Rachel entendit clairement Sam rire à ses côtés, accompagné par la mine enjouée de David debout derrière Mike. Elle retrouva un rictus de circonstance puis laissa son père prendre pas une mais trois photos.

- C'est fait !

Ils se déplacèrent alors jusqu'au hall talonnés par les parents de la jeune fille. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour mettre leur veste quand David demanda simplement :

- Vous vous sentez prêt ?

- Oui ! Lâcha Rachel, sûr d'elle. Avec les heures qu'on a passé à répéter, y'a intérêt qu'on finisse dans les trois premiers.

- Ma fille qui accepte de ne peut-être pas finir première… Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce jour arriverait. Son père Mike déclama cette tirade sans méchanceté, aucune. Bien au contraire.

- Qu'on soit clair, je compte bien gagner ! La brune mit dans ces mots toute ses convictions. Cela dit c'est vrai que je ne suis plus si effrayée par la seconde ou troisième place… Seulement, ça s'arrête là !

- J'espère bien. Conclut Mike sur un clin d'œil à sa fille.

Il se tourna alors vers David et lança soudain assez excité :

- C'est bon, on peut leur donner maintenant ?!

- Oui.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Rachel les interrogea.

- On a une surprise de dernière minute. Fanfaronna Mike.

Le deux jeunes gens les regardèrent avec la même perplexité. David partit chercher deux boîtes cachées dans l'un des tiroirs du bas du bahut de bois installé à leur côté.

- On sait que votre professeur a prévu des masques pour chacun d'entre vous ce soir mais on s'est dit qu'étant donné l'occasion, peut-être accepteriez vous de porter ceci.

Il leurs tendit à chacun leur cadeau qu'ils ouvrirent pratiquement au même moment. Bien évidemment, ils apprécièrent énormément leur contenu.

Ils sortirent alors les masques de leur étui, tout à fait ravi. Ils étaient somptueux. Vraiment.

- Ce sont des pièces uniques. Elles ont aussi la particularité d'être complémentaire. Elles s'assemblent pour former un symbole.

Ils juxtaposèrent alors leurs deux masques et virent clairement le dessin apparaitre.

- On a pensé qu'une telle image définissait bien votre relation.

Sur ces masques apparaissait les lignes d'un arbre peint en or. Le reste des contours était rempli d'un blanc crayeux. Les branches dorées s'effilochaient sur cette couche neigeuse, sous et au dessus de l'œil. Elles s'exilaient aussi en hauteur, jusqu'aux racines du front. Les deux représentations de chaque masque étaient parfaitement symétriques à l'autre face. La seule différence évidente était les courbes des feuilles qui ne ressemblaient en rien à celle de l'autre. Comme une façon de montrer qu'il grandissait ensemble, vivait grâce au soutien de l'autre mais était pourtant tout à fait différent sans jamais cesser d'être uni.

Ils avaient raison. C'était un symbole fort qui caractérisait bien leur connexion.

Ils se décidèrent alors à enfiler les présents qui leur avaient été donnés. Les deux masques épousaient leur visage presque de la même manière. Un seul de leurs yeux était caché. Les contours de l'objet longeait l'arrête du nez puis remontait légèrement au dessus de la lèvre jusqu'à prendre la forme du profil de leur visage : le gauche pour Sam et le droit pour Rachel.

- Ok, désolé mais je vais devoir demander une dernière photo!

- Dans ce cas précis, je ne dis pas non.

- Moi non plus. Suivit Sam tout aussi intrigué que Rachel de contempler le résultat.

En quelques secondes, la photo fut capturé et les deux jeune gens s'observait ébahit sur le téléphone de Mike. Avec les tenues, ils étaient vraiment deux personnes totalement différentes.

- Eh bien ! Difficile de se reconnaître, hein ? Engagea tout d'abord le blond

- C'est un peu le but après tout. Rachel continua alors en enserrant en même temps ses parents. Merci infiniment, ils sont parfaits.

Elle les relâcha laissant la liberté à Sam d'aller les remercier sincèrement tout en échangeant avec eux une franche poignée de main.

- Et bien, je crois que vous êtes fin prêts ! Mettez leurs en plein la vue !

- On y compte bien !

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils revêtirent leur manteau et quittèrent la demeure de Rachel plus excités encore par la soirée.

* * *

Quand Will pénétra à Fort Wayne, beaucoup de gens se rendaient à l'hôtel de ville pour assister au bal masqué annuel de ce comté. Il arriva un peu avant vingt heures trente. Il voulait être sûr d'être en avance sur ses élèves. Une fois garé, il prit le sac qu'il avait ramené et comme le reste de ceux qui arrivaient, il pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il avait convenu de retrouver ses élèves et Allie à côté de l'entrée de la salle du bal.

Dans le hall des lieux, il suivit l'attroupement qui partait sur la gauche et s'engouffrait calmement dans la salle où avait lieu la compétition. Quelques uns revêtaient déjà leurs masques signes qu'ils étaient des participants au concours de danse.

Dès qu'il passa l'ouverture, il put pleinement contempler l'aménagement de la pièce. Celle-ci était découpée sous forme d'un rectangle délimité par plusieurs colonnes de pierres craquelées posées sur un parquet où s'inversaient la forme de deltas blancs et bruns. Dans cette espace, des dizaines de tables rondes entouraient une grande piste de danse de bois verni de l'autre côté de sa position. Derrière celle-ci, contre le mur du fond, était installée la table des juges drapée d'une nappe argentée. Des étoffes somptueuses d'or, de violet et d'argent s'entrecroisaient d'un pylône à l'autre. Une immense banderole pendait au dessus de la table du jury avec l'inscription « Bal masqué du comté de Fort Wayne, 8ème édition ». Sur sa droite se trouvait le bar tout aussi pompeux que le reste de la salle et de ses invités.

Des invités vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits. Ici pour participer à la compétition ou seulement pour assister aux chorégraphies pour le plaisir et/ou encourager des proches. Tout en patientant, Will scruta alors un couple de danseurs s'entraîner à quelques mètres de lui. Ils avaient un bon niveau de toute évidence et il était d'ailleurs persuadé que ces pas de danse n'étaient que l'ébauche de leur vrai talent.

La compétition allait être difficile. Néanmoins, ses élèves s'étaient entrainer d'arrache pieds ils avaient eux aussi toute leurs chances. Surtout qu'il connaissait un autre couple de danseurs capable de les faire gagner…

Soudain, tout autour de lui, de plus en plus de participants amorcèrent l'esquisse de quelques pas. C'était là la façon qu'ils avaient de se défier les uns les autres. À les voir faire, il aurait souhaité que tous ces élèves soient présent pour adhérer à ce petit jeu. Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir les rejoindre aux côtés de Rachel.

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il pensa qu'un verre lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il se tâtait à délaisser le point de rendez-vous pour aller chercher un délicieux nectar et ainsi calmer sa tension grandissante. Au moment où son envie remporta le combat, il fut arrêté dans sa tentative lorsque Rachel et Sam passèrent l'entrée des lieux.

Autant dire que face à la beauté de la jeune femme, le cœur de Will rata un battement.

Les deux le repérèrent aisément et s'approchèrent en se lançant un regard que Will ne saisit pas. Ça l'irritait passablement de les voir s'exprimer de cette façon. Mais il avait compris depuis longtemps maintenant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Sam, ni même de la relation qu'il partageait avec son amante.

Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant lui, le malaise s'insinua immédiatement.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait tous les trois depuis l'épisode où Sam et lui était parti cherché Rachel à l'université de Hurst. Autant dire que l'atmosphère entre eux était loin d'être détendu. Il y avait trop de secrets entre eux, de non-dits, de jugement, de reproches. Il aurait été difficile de dire ce qui se passait dans la tête des deux autres à cet instant. La populace qui passait à leur côté semblait presque absentes tandis que leur regards se croisaient pour mieux se dérober.

À cet instant Will s'insulta mentalement pour avoir autant tergiversé avant d'aller chercher un verre. Celui-ci lui aurait été d'un grand secours dans ces conditions.

En tout cas, il fallait couper court à ce silence inconfortable. Leurs camarades ne devaient surtout pas les voir dans cet état.

- Alors… Euh… Vous avez trouvé facilement ? Il devait dire n'importe quoi. Tout pour briser cette gêne.

- Oui… Avec le JPS ça a été facile. Répondit Rachel.

- Tant mieux… Vos tenues sont vraiment superbes.

- Merci.

Sam s'obstinait à ne pas proférer un son tandis que le rouge montait aux joues de son amante. Rougeur surement dû à son compliment. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était bien loin de décrire concrètement ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Elle était…

Ok… peut-être que parler n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement car l'embarra sembla soudain s'intensifier. Mais pourtant, il fallait continuer. Il était en panne d'idée quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les boîtes identiques qu'ils tenaient chacun dans une main. Machinalement, il demanda en les pointant du menton :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh, ça… C'est…

- Se sont des masques que les pères de Rachel nous ont offerts.

Sam interrompit habilement la réplique de Rachel, le ton et la mine bien trop enjoué.

- Ils veulent qu'on les porte ce soir. C'est gentil de leur part vous ne trouvez pas ? Regardez… Il prit la boîte des mains de Rachel, les ouvrit. Ils sont complémentaires !

Rachel fusilla le blond du regard pour son manque de tact.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?

Ce faux air d'innocence… Will eu la dévorante envie de lui foutre son point dans la figure.

Les desseins de ce gamin ne pouvaient être plus clairs. Dans ces paroles il essayait clairement de lui faire mal sur un sujet presque tabou entre Rachel et lui. Ses parents… Car il fallait être honnête, le jour où ces derniers lui offriraient un présent avait autant de chance d'arriver que le père noël d'exister.

- Eh, vous êtes là !

De grâce, la voix de Kurt vint brutalement interrompre le calvaire de ce moment.

Instinctivement, chacun retrouva comme par magie sa bonne humeur. Ils se saluèrent et complimentèrent les tenues des élèves arrivés en compagnie de Kurt : Blaine, Mercedes et aussi Puck. Quelques minutes après, Artie puis Finn et Quinn débarquèrent à leur tour. Ils étaient au complet.

Ses élèves observèrent attentivement les danseurs qui s'entrainaient un peu partout autour d'eux. Comme il l'avait espéré un peu plus tôt, chacun leurs tours, ils se mirent à faire quelques pas. Ils ne montraient clairement pas leurs plus grands atouts mais suffisamment pour que leurs adversaires sachent qu'ils seraient des adversaires aguerris.

Tout à fait content, Will guetta chacun de ces élèves. Il se surprit même à réussir à sourire sincèrement en observant Rachel et Sam. Mais sa joie s'estompa lorsqu'une main tapota son épaule, l'obligeant à se tourner pour faire face à Sue, Mike et Britanny. Cette dernière qui sembla ne pas saisir le malaise de la situation s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Finn et Quinn s'échauffant à quelques mètres avec le reste des élèves.

Mike se tenait derrière le coach pourtant son comportement évoquait plutôt quelqu'un pris entre deux feu. Il fallait avouer que les regards qu'échangeaient les deux enseignants étaient à des lieux d'être amical. C'était plutôt quelque chose que l'on servait à son plus grand Némésis. Le dernier des échanges des généraux avant la grande bataille.

Will décida alors de couper cours à cette lutte et fit un signe de tête à Mike pour lui dire de rejoindre les autres. Mais ce dernier bascula immédiatement le visage vers Sue comme si il avait besoin de « sa » permission qu'elle lui accorda.

- Dis moi… lança en premier Will après que Mike les ait quitté… Tu prends réellement ton pied en faisant ça ?

- Disons que ça égaie mes journées. Ce n'est pas facile de trouver des distractions dans la région.

- Tu crois réellement que tout ça peut continuer ? Dans une guerre tout le monde finit par être blessé.

- Je suppose que tu fais référence à tes élèves traînant dans mes pattes ces deux dernières semaines ? C'est vrai que c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Bravo. Mais si tu essaies d'épuiser mes nerfs, crois bien que j'ai encore de quoi répliquer. Et se sera plus douloureux que de te prendre les deux meilleurs danseurs de ton fichu club pour un stupide bal masqué.

- Alors je suppose qu'il n'y aura jamais de trêve ?

- Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Je n'arrêterai jamais vraiment.

- Je vois…

Ils se scrutèrent étrangement puis avant de le quitter, elle énonça :

- J'espère vraiment pour toi que tes élèves ne sortiront pas vainqueurs. Ta chorale gagnerait deux mille dollars mais selon tes critères, je sais que tu perdrais quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux.

Elle ignorait qu'il était parfaitement au courant de la situation de Mike. Il savait ce qu'il se passerait si le jeune homme et la cheerleader ne remportait pas la compétition. Son renvoi était presque assuré. Et Will ne souhaitait certainement pas que son élève endure cela.

Il l'observa se diriger vers le bar, désolé qu'elle n'est pas accepté sa dernière tentative de paix. Ils devraient tous affronter les conséquences de ce énième refus de sa part…

Il se tourna vers ses étudiants et à les voir se déhancher, rire ensemble, il estima et envia énormément leur état d'esprit loin des problèmes actuels. Ils étaient passés à autre chose depuis longtemps maintenant. Ils étaient sereins, enjoués et prêt à donner le meilleur d'eux même. Peu importait les menaces qui pesaient sur tout le groupe. Ils refusaient de jouer selon les règles de Sue. Cette époque était révolue.

Will les regarda uns à uns très attentivement, fier de voir à quel point ils s'étaient épanouis. Dans leurs tenues de soirée, ce soir, ils n'étaient plus des élèves. Seulement des jeunes gens qui avaient l'avenir devant eux et leurs présents étaient déjà radieux. Et ce, en dépit des pressions qu'exerçaient Sue sur tous ces jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes qui s'interdisaient d'abandonner.

Il guetta alors un plus long moment celle qui partageait sa vie – si l'on peut dire. Il était presque vingt et une heure quand Will sortit finalement son téléphone de sa poche et pianota un message.

Après le transfert, un son retentit du sac à main de Rachel qui s'interrompit dans ces mouvements. Elle se dirigeait vers son sac quand Will s'esquiva par l'entrée de la salle de bal. Il revint dans le hall et grimpa hâtivement les escaliers en demi-spirale. Un autre tout aussi imposant montait sur le flan droit du grand vestibule.

Il s'arrêta au premier étage puis s'enfonça légèrement dans le couloir principale éteint et chercha des yeux les toilettes. Lorsqu'il les trouva, il s'y engouffra et attendit assez stressé sa venue.

Il espérait qu'elle serait emballée par ce qu'il avait à lui proposer.

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvra avec hésitation. Avant même qu'il ne puisse la voir, il l'entendit murmurer, incertaine :

- Will ? Tu es là ?

Il vint finir d'ouvrir la porte et la tira à l'intérieur.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! S'emporta-t-elle tandis qu'il fermait le verrou de la porte. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici ?

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te proposer.

Son sérieux et son aplomb calmèrent ses ardeurs alors qu'elle était soudain très intriguée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu te rappelles que j'ai dit que ce soir serait spécial ?

Elle acquiesça simplement.

- Et aussi que l'on ne pourrait pas participé au concours… Si je te disais maintenant que je nous y ai inscrits pour interpréter la chorégraphie que l'on a mis en place, est-ce que tu accepterais d'y participer avec moi ?

- Qu… Quoi ?

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il aurait l'opportunité de prononcer ses prochains mots à Rachel, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

- Je t'invite à danser avec moi, au bal…

Le choc envahit son visage. Elle paraissait avoir du mal à trouver les mots quand elle finit par déclarer comme une furie :

- Non mais t'es pas un peu fou ! Je croyais que tu disais que ce serait trop risqué ?!

- Ça l'est si tu es la seule à te montrer à découvert. Mais si on se cache tous les deux, on n'aura rien à craindre.

- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?!

- J'ai déjà tout prévu. Fanfaronna-t-il. J'ai ramené ta robe que tu avais prévue pour ce soir. Et même – il sortit quelque chose de son sac – ceci. C'est pour toi.

Rachel observa avec émotion le masque qu'il lui tendait. Coupé en deux sous forme de vagues au niveau des sourcils le front était colorié de noir, le reste de blanc. Des perles rouges roulaient au coin de l'œil droit. Les lèvres étaient finement remplies par un gris argenté délimité par un fin tracé sombre tout autour d'elles. Quelques dessins sans réel sens et du même gris que la bouche se dispersait sur la façade opaque du masque.

C'était là le masque qu'elle avait découvert sur le net. Will le savait car il avait épluché tout son historique et remarqué qu'elle s'était plusieurs fois arrêtée sur cet article. Seulement…

- Ce n'est pas celui qui était sur le site internet.

- Comment ça ?

- En fait, j'ai imprimé une photo du masque et je l'ai fait refaire par un professionnel. Tu remarqueras déjà que les larmes sous l'œil ne sont pas grises mais rouge sang. J'ai aussi demandé à ce qu'on y rajoute une autre touche personnelle.

Sans lui retirer des mains, sous son air perplexe et comblée, il passa sa main sur le contour droit du masque. Puis, comme on tourne les pages d'un livre, il rabattit sur le côté gauche la partie droite faite en silicone. Elle prit immédiatement la forme du visage et le masque laissa apparaître un dessin bien différent de la douceur et de la plénitude qu'instaurait le premier.

Elle resta un instant émerveillé par ce petit tour de magie. Un stratagème très bien pensé qu'il avait trouvé là. Et ce croquis… empli de passion, de crainte, de violence, de dévotion.

Même si la ligne du front qui coupait le visage en deux était parfaitement symétrique au premier masque et que le haut de celui-ci était aussi colorié de noir, le reste était toutefois complètement différent. La partie blanche du premier était peinte d'un rouge naviguant entre la teinte sanguine et celle représentative de l'amour. Une couleur qui accentuait parfaitement le paradoxe du visage originel. De très fins traits blanc s'éparpillaient sous les yeux jusqu'au bas du masque. Des larmes plus prononcés que sur l'autre face, symbole évidents des restes de l'innocence de la première peinture. Des lignes obscures se dispersaient sur l'ensemble de son visage sans jamais traverser les larmes de pureté. Elles entouraient le regard qui semblait en proie à une vive douleur. La bouche peinte de noir s'harmonisait justement avec l'image que le masque renvoyait.

Ils y avaient quelques chose de profondément embrasé et brutal sur la façon dont avait été dessiné cette œuvre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

- Alors, veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ?

- Toi… Tu es vraiment…

Elle semblait en proie à de très vives émotions.

- Adorable ? Prévenant ? Surprenant ? Répondit-il tout à fait narquois.

- J'allais plutôt dire quelque chose comme « téméraire » et « cinglé ». Et donc… Pendant un instant, il crut sincèrement qu'elle allait refuser sa proposition. Bien sûr que j'accepte de participer à ce bal avec toi.

Le sourire pendu aux lèvres, il s'avança d'un pas pour lui voler un baiser puis la serra un moment dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, elle lança tout à fait curieuse :

- Et toi, tu comptes porter quoi alors ? Parce qu'avec un masque ou non, tu ne peux décemment par garder les mêmes vêtements et surtout pas la même coiffure.

- J'y ai déjà pensé. J'ai pris un pot de gel et même un chapeau pour mes tifs. Quant aux habits…

En guise de conclusion, il enleva alors sa veste de ses épaules puis déboutonna sa chemise.

Sous les vêtements on ne pouvait le voir mais son pantalon de lin noir remontait jusqu'au nombril et était enroulé d'une large ceinture qui ajustait sa taille. En guise de haut, il n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que de bretelles noirs attachés à son pantalon sur un débardeur blanc rentré dans le pantalon. Une tenue typique pour danser le tango mais tout à fait suffisante dans les circonstances. Car avant de créer une chorégraphie, c'était bien l'histoire qu'ils conteraient qui dévoilerait la théâtralité de leur danse ce soir.

- Et tu sais quand on passe ? Ce serait dommage que se soit tout de suite après ma prestation avec Sam.

- J'ai prévu ça aussi. Je nous ai inscris au dernier moment pour être sûr que l'on passerait dans les derniers. J'ai déjà demandé la liste des danseurs dans l'ordre dans lequel ils participeront. Et dès que le couple Luke et Angela passera, on aura leur numéro plus celui du couple suivant pour aller se préparer. Je quitterais les lieux en premier. Tu me rejoindras ici après. Et assures toi d'être discrète et de ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

- Promis. Lui assura-t-elle et repris surexcité. Mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on fasse ça.

- Et pourtant, c'est bien réel. Sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

- Merci. Dit-elle alors le ton plein de gratitude le laissant doucement caresser sa joue.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient seulement et ils étaient plus qu'impatient.

A suivre...

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

**Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.**

**A très bientôt pour la suite de ce chapitre ! :)**


	32. Le bal masqué 2ème partie

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Après une première partie qui j'espère vous a plu, me revoilà asse vite - si on prend en considération mes temps d'absence par moment - avec la suite du chapitre précédent avec beaucoup d'évènement, je dois l'admettre. Ce chapitre a été plutôt difficile à écrire dans sa construction alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous satisfera. **

**En tout cas je voulais une fois de plus remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire car depuis le temps que ça dure, c'est vraiment vouloir s'accrocher à elle et ça me touche beaucoup**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_Saragrisom_ : Alors comme à chaque fois merci d'avoir pris le temps de déposer un commentaire si gentil. Remercie tes amis pour les félicitations. J'apprécie :) Je suis contente si la forme de mon récit comme le fond te plait toujours autant. J'espère réussir ça jusqu'au bout de cette histoire. Plus que 6 chapitres après celui-ci... **

**Mes excuses par avance pour les fautes qu'ils restent.**

**Bonne lecure à tous !**

* * *

Lorsque Rachel revint dans la salle de bal pour retrouver ses camarades, elle eut un mal fou à cacher l'agitation qui avait pris possession d'elle dès l'instant où Will l'avait invité à danser au bal.

Oh mon Dieu ! C'était impensable ! Mais pourtant, ça allait arriver.

- T'étais partie où ? Lui demanda Sam tandis que les deux s'exilaient quelque peu des autres.

- Juste aux toilettes me remettre une petite touche de fard hisoire d'accentuer le regard.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Avant de quitter les toilettes du premier, elle avait en effet fais quelques retouches sur son maquillage.

Cette parade marcha… quelques secondes seulement. Lorsque Will surgit par l'entrée des lieux trois minutes après son apparition, Sam la regarda en biais, dégouté de s'être fait avoir.

- J'ai pas menti pour le fard à paupière ! Se défendit Rachel qui trouva la situation étonnamment comique.

À croire que la proposition que lui avait faite Will la rendait trop heureuse pour prendre les choses sérieusement.

- Franchement vous le faîte exprès ou quoi ?! On va vous remarquer tu sais !

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Je t'assure ! Appuya-t-elle sans réussir à se départir de son petit rictus, signe de son impatience.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle se tâtait. Sam n'allait certainement pas apprécier que les deux se montrent ainsi au grand jour. Même affublés d'autres tenues et d'un masque sur la figure. Toutefois elle savait qu'il découvrirait la vérité. Surtout s'ils gagnaient les deux milles dollars et que l'argent revenaient comme par miracle au Glee club.

Rachel observa alors Will qui avait rejoint le reste de leur amis pour leurs donner les masques. Sam et elle ne se déplacèrent pas ils possédaient déjà les leurs. Au lieu de ça, le blond réitéra face au mutisme de la brune :

- Tu vas me le dire ou pas ?!

- Avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux sache qu'il a tout prévu. Mr… Will – elle préféra user de son prénom cette fois-ci - et moi allons participer au concours.

- Quoi ?!

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Le garçon calma immédiatement ses ardeurs même si la colère et de multiples questions se lisaient dans son regard.

- On a déjà les tenues et les masques. Et sans te mentir, avec notre chorégraphie, on aura une chance de plus de remporter les deux milles dollars.

Elle ne lui avoua pas qu'en réalité c'était avant tout pour eux que Will avait préparé tout ça. Certes ils comptaient remettre l'argent au Glee club mais il n'était pas question de la chorale dans la demande que lui avait faite son compagnon. Seulement il fallait convaincre Sam dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

- Comment est-ce qu'il a réussit à te persuader que tout ce plan était une bonne idée ?!

- Il n'a pas eu à le faire puisque je trouve aussi que c'est une excellente idée.

- Enfin, Rachel, c'est de la folie ! Imagine que vous loupiez un pas, que l'un de vous tombe et qu'un de vos masques s'enlèvent. Et tu ne crois pas que les autres vont remarquer votre absence ?!

Elle avait pensé à ces éléments. Bien sûr qu'ils lui avaient traversé l'esprit.

Est-ce que leur danse suffirait à les éblouir et les empêcher de se rendre compte de leur absence ? Certes, ils n'auraient jamais la certitude que c'était bien eux mais tout de même. En plus, arriveraient-ils au moins à exécuter tous leurs pas sans faire tomber les masques ?

C'était bien là les seules choses qui pouvaient briser leur couverture.

Rachel aurait dû les craindre, refuser la demande de Will. Mais elle savait qu'elle l'aurait regretté toute sa vie si elle n'avait pas accepté sa proposition aujourd'hui.

Devant une foule entière, devant la majorité des élèves de la chorale, ils allaient avoir une seule et unique chance d'exprimer anonymement l'engouement de leur désir et de l'amour qu'ils partageaient. À travers une danse. C'était vraiment un grand moment…

L'un de ceux qui restaient toujours gravés en mémoire.

- Ecoute, Sam… Je ne compte pas annuler. On va le faire parce que je sens au fond de mes tripes que c'est ce que je dois faire. Et toi, je te demanderais que deux chose : ne te fais pas de soucis et regarde notre show.

Le blond n'apprécia guère ces paroles. Pourtant il savait déjà que c'était peine perdue.

- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

Cette conclusion n'avait besoin d'aucune réponse. Sur le sujet tout avait été dit. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Neuf heures survint. Et quelques secondes après l'heure fatidique, l'un des jurés pris la parole au micro attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Il fit un rapide topo du règlement, souhaita bonne chance à chacun des participants et appela le premier couple de danseur sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Ils y étaient. Rachel observa les visages de tous ces camarades, celui de Will et fut satisfaite de ne voir aucune peur combler leurs traits. Au contraire, ils étaient tous confiants et prêt à se battre pour la victoire.

Les deux premières paires ne les déstabilisèrent pas. Les élèves de la chorale avaient un meilleur niveau. Seulement la tension s'accentua immédiatement lorsque le troisième couple interpréta sa chorégraphie. Ils avaient un sacré niveau. Au moins aussi doué que Mike, Britanny, Will et elle dans la technique. Mais Rachel ne put s'empêcher de noter quelque chose. Il y avait un manque évident d'alchimie entre eux à travers ce Mambo. Ils savaient bouger, avaient le style mais ils n'y mettaient pas tout leur cœur.

Deux autres couples suivirent celui-ci avant que Brittany et Mike ne soient appelés. Suivit par le public, les élèves du Glee club acclamèrent leurs deux camarades qui rejoignaient la piste et saluaient les juges. Ils se mirent en place puis la musique commença en même temps que leur chorégraphie. Sur trois minutes, ils enchaînèrent quelques pas de rock acrobatique, de twist et de jive mélangés tout du long avec ingéniosité. C'était une performance de professionnel presque. Surtout qu'ils bougeaient si bien tous les deux. De véritables partenaires de danse qui savaient jouer du corps de l'autre avec dextérité.

Ils étaient vraiment doués !

Si doué qu'ils terminèrent leur excellente performance sur les applaudissements de la totalité des juges et du public qui leurs avaient offerts une véritable ovation pour saluer leur prestance. Ils réalisèrent pratiquement un sans faute qui leur valu une moyenne de 9.1.

Il prenait déjà la tête de la compétition avec un point au dessus des danseurs classés deuxième.

- Essaie de battre ça !

Sue qui venait d'arriver sur le flan droit de Will à deux trois mètres d'eux. Rachel et Sam l'observèrent comme le reste des étudiants. Elle extatique. Ça se sentait. Elle continua à l'oreille de Will, le timbre fort :

- Regarde les visages de leurs autres adversaires. Ils ne me paraissent guère rassurer.

Sue avait raison. Leur numéro avait déstabilisé une grande partie des concurrents. D'ailleurs le phénomène avait déjà touché Finn et Puck.

Et bientôt…

- On ne pourra pas les battre avec une simple valse. C'est pas possible ! Murmura Sam dont le trac grimpa en flèche.

- Ne commence pas Sam ! Il ne faut surtout pas te laisser submerger par les paroles de Sue. Encore moins par la prestation de Mike et Brittany. Réaliser une vraie valse ce n'est pas à la porter de tout le monde.

Le blond sembla intrigué si bien que Rachel poursuivit toujours le ton bas :

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que Mike et Brittany n'ont jamais interprété une seule danse lente où ils sont restés en contact pendant tout un numéro ?

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Ils savent très bien qu'ils seraient percés à jour. Leurs corps ne répondent pas suffisamment à celui de l'autre. Au bout du compte ils peuvent cacher ce manque par la rapidité dans leurs mouvements mais dans une valse, ils ne tiendraient pas la route. Du moins pas encore. Crois-moi ! Mr Schuester ne nous a pas assigné cette danse pour rien. Il a pris en considération tes sentiments et les miens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Réfléchis ! Pourquoi nous aurait-il demandé d'interpréter la danse qui représente toute la grâce du romantisme. Il est tout à fait conscient des rapports que l'on entretient et il était clairement décidé à s'en servir car il sait qu'on a tous les deux nos chances de gagner avec cette danse. À sa façon, il tente d'accepter nos liens.

Subitement, le blond se sentit attaqué par sa dernière réplique et clama à voix basse :

- Elève – il pointa son pouce vers lui. Professeur – il pointa Will du regard. Il n'a rien à accepter. Si on suit la normalité, c'est parfaitement naturel !

- Parce que notre situation à tous les deux te paraît normale ? Sérieusement ?

Il détourna les yeux, vexé. Il savait pertinemment que c'était vrai. Rien dans leurs rapports ne pouvait être qualifié de typique. Ils étaient encore quelques uns au sein de la chorale à se demander ce qui les poussait à sans cesse se tourner autour de la sorte.

C'était vrai qu'à leurs yeux, ils avaient été un couple pendant un temps. Mais même en oubliant ce détail, leurs étranges connexions avaient commencé bien plus tôt. Avant même que Rachel n'entame une liaison avec Will à vrai dire.

Elle scruta un à un les deux hommes qui comptaient tant à ses yeux. Tandis qu'un autre couple de danseur était appelé, elle arrêta son œillade sur son amant qui venait d'être rejoint par une personne qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Allie.

Elle observa la jeune femme et Will se saluer chaleureusement, échangeant une longue bise et une longue étreinte. Soudain, Rachel laissa libre cours à son envie subite et se déplaça vers eux avec discrétion. Pas assez près pour que cela soit suspect mais suffisamment pour essayer de capturer des bribes de leurs conversations qui faisaient déjà beaucoup rire son professeur.

Rachel savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était curieuse de nature, assez jalouse et voulait à tout prix savoir :

- Deux de mes élèves sont premier pour le moment. Mais leur situation est assez compliquée. Ils sont…

Alors qu'elle l'entendit parler de la chorale, elle se sentit plus coupable encore d'essayer d'écouter aux portes. S'il l'avait fait pour Sam et elle, Rachel n'aurait probablement pas apprécié.

Elle repéra alors Blaine et Kurt assis à une table parmi le public à quelques mètres devant elle et décida de les rejoindre. Elle guetta une dernière fois Will et Allie à l'instant même où leurs regards étaient tourné droit vers elle.

Elle ne s'y attarda pas un instant ayant l'impression très nette d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Au lieu de ça, elle partit rapidement se cacher entre les tables et vint s'asseoir abruptement aux côté de Kurt.

Le couple qui passait finit sa prestation qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de regarder. Elle suivit le mouvement du public et frappa dans ses mains par principe. Quand le simple brouhaha de la soirée revint, Kurt demanda :

- Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air tendu ?

- C'est rien. Un petit coup de chaud. Ça va passer.

- J'espère. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te plantes.

- Eh ! Tu sais à qui tu parles ? Je faisais des concours de danses et de chants alors que t'avais même pas appris à parler.

- Tu sais qu'on a le même âge ? Lui dit-il les sourcils arqués.

- J'ai commencé très tôt.

- « Trop » tôt. Plaisanta le brun faisant rire par la même occasion son petit ami.

- Je ne vous permets pas de vous moquer de moi. Conclut-elle sans réel rancune.

Elle voulait bien les laisser la taquiner tant que les deux garçons conservaient leur complicité renouvelée. Ce n'était surement pas facile pour eux tous les jours mais ils semblaient retrouver leur relation d'antan. Avec quelque chose de différent toutefois. Peut-être la joie d'avoir réussit à dépasser ce premier obstacle. De tenir suffisamment à l'autre pour ne pas laisser les travers de la vie s'interposer. Enjamber et se sentir grandit.

Surement que toutes les vrais relations marchaient dans ce sens là. La sienne ne faisait d'ailleurs pas exception à la règle. Et ce fait la combla de joie.

Parce qu'au bout du compte, c'était là la preuve que leur couple valait autant que n'importe lequel !

Elle sourit sur cette douce pensée quand d'autres danseurs entamèrent un nouveau numéro. Artie les rejoints dès que la musique commença, passant avec habitude et aisance entre chaises et tables.

- Je peux vous prendre en photo ?

- Bien sûr ! Lâcha Rachel sur le silence des deux autres qui acquiescèrent de la tête

Elle se sentait soudain de nouveau parfaitement bien. Prêt à tout pour gagner. Autant au côté de Sam qu'auprès de Will.

[...]

Dans la demi-heure qui s'écoula, les duos Puck/Mercedes et Finn/Quinn étaient passés. Autant l'un avait fait merveille, autant l'autre s'était légèrement laissé avoir par le trac. Plus particulièrement Finn dont l'anxiété s'était répercuté sur sa partenaire. Le garçon savait bien gérer ses angoisses lorsqu'il chantait mais avait encore beaucoup de mal avec la danse. Avec Quinn, ils ne réalisèrent pas l'une de leurs plus importantes acrobaties et ratèrent puis s'emmêlèrent les pinceaux sur différents mouvements. Toutefois ils s'en étaient très bien sortis sur plusieurs numéros de voltiges tout à fait impressionnant. La gestuelle des deux s'alliait joliment. Ils avaient pris des risques dans leur numéro. Suffisamment pour que les juges leurs donnent la note de 7.0 les classant jusqu'à maintenant en huitième position.

Quant à Puck et Mercedes, c'éait toute la foule qu'ils avaient bluffées. Cette dernière semaine les deux s'étaient éloignés pour s'entraîner de leur côté. Certainement pour accentuer l'effet de surprise sur leurs camarades. Et il fallait l'admettre, ils avaient bien joué leurs coups. La jovialité, le rythme et l'engouement de leur Jive s'était répercuté sur l'ensemble de l'assistance. Ils avaient quasiment exécutés à la perfection chacun de leur pas en plus d'y avoir sincèrement mis toute leur énergie.

Leur numéro leur permit de décrocher la note de 8.6 et d'atteindre directement la troisième place parmi les danseurs déjà passés. C'était vraiment formidable !

Même si Brittany et Mike était toujours premier, c'était rassurant de voir à quel point les membres de la chorales s'étaient améliorés. Pour sur, ils allaient faire merveille aux prochaines Régionales !

Chacun avait alors félicité les uns et les autres pour leur prouesse. Will et Allie étaient aussi venus en coup de vent leur dire tous le bien qu'ils pensaient de leurs prestations.

Néanmoins, malgré cet engouement, les choses sérieuses commencèrent réellement pour Rachel quand son nom et celui de Sam résonnèrent dans l'ensemble de la pièce, perdus au milieu des paroles de Finn qui se morigénait encore pour avoir raté tant de pas.

Les deux amis se regardèrent entourés par leurs camarades qui leurs souhaitaient déjà bonne chance. Ils enfilèrent au même moment les masques que les parents de Rachel leur avaient offerts. D'un signe de tête, sous les applaudissements du public, ils rejoignirent la piste de danse. Ils saluèrent le jury qui sembla déjà apprécier la complémentarité de leur masque.

Lorsqu'ils se mirent en position, la jeune fille eu juste le temps de repérer Will au côté d'Allie près du bar. Il lui fit un simple clin d'œil comme pour lui dire qu'il savait qu'elle serait merveilleuse.

- Rachel !

Elle se tourna vers le murmure de Sam qui l'appelait.

- Concentre-toi !

Il avait raison. C'était leur chance dès à présent.

Le blond garda le dos bien droit, le menton bien relevé. Il la tenait fermement d'une main par la taille, gardant délicatement sa paume dans l'autre. Le visage de Rachel se pencha avec grâce sur le côté tout en se renversant en arrière. L'espace était parfaitement juste entre eux lorsque les premières notes de la musique qu'ils avaient choisie résonnèrent. Sur les prémices du thème, Sam commença à les entraîner dans la valse avec douceur, souplesse et prestance. L'espace était grand, suffisamment pour que leur tournoiement leurs donnes presque des ailes. Leurs mouvements de pas semblaient glisser sur le sol. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se laissaient emporter par le rythme, ils oublièrent le reste du public. Même s'ils ne pouvaient s'observer droit dans les yeux, leur corps répondait parfaitement à celui de l'autre. Sam prenait soin d'elle, la protégeait de toutes ses forces. Dans sa posture, sa foulée, l'enchaînement de leur pas, c'était ce qui prédominait.

Rachel le laissa faire à sa guise. Elle se savait en sécurité. Elle se laissa emporter, réalisant la chorégraphie sans même y réfléchir. Ce n'était plus la connaissance des pas qui régissaient leurs danses mais bien la force de leurs sentiments.

Ils tournoyaient à ne plus savoir où se cachait le public. Voler aux quatre coins de la piste grâce à la présence de Sam était la seule chose qui effleurait ses pensées. Elle fut tant envahie par la légèreté de la valse qu'il lui fallut un certain temps avant de percevoir la fin du morceau.

Quand la dernière note résonna ils se stoppèrent sans aucune brusquerie. Calmement. Puis un flot d'applaudissements résonna dans tous les recoins de la pièce.

Ils avaient tant planés…

* * *

Rachel et Sam avait été épatant. Tellement que les voir danser avec une telle liberté lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

Will attendit que les applaudissements s'atténuent, que les gens se s'asseyent de nouveau pour s'interrompre. Il détourna le visage au sol lorsqu'il vit leur expansion d'émotions en une étreinte qu'il n'apprécia guère. Leurs notes allaient enfin leur être remise au même moment qu'Allie lançait :

- Ils forment vraiment un couple attendrissant.

Il reçut comme un coup en plein ventre.

- Très complémentaires.

Un autre coup en plein tête.

- D'où l'idée de leurs masques je présume. Ils… Will ?

Allie s'arrêta aussitôt qu'elle remarqua son état.

« Ressaisis-toi crétin ! » S'insulta-t-il pensivement et lâcha le timbre détaché :

- Oui ?

- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. C'est tes élèves ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Quoi ? Non. Enfin je veux dire bien sûr que j'ai aimé leur numéro. Ils étaient très bien tous les deux. Le problème n'est pas là. J'ai juste déconnecté pendant un instant.

- Quoique qu'il te soit passé par la tête, ça n'avait pas l'air de te plaire. Dit-elle le ton mi-sérieux, mi-taquin.

- Ouais… Ça arrive, tu sais…

Il scruta de nouveau les deux élèves sous l'œil perplexe d'Allie qui naviguait entre eux et lui. Ils obtinrent un 8, un 9, un 8.5 et un autre 9 qui les conduisirent à une moyenne de 8.6 les ramenant ex aequo à la troisième place avec Puck et Mercedes.

Ses élèves étaient vraiment en très grande forme !

Ils avaient réellement fait des progrès effarant au cours de ces derniers mois. Mais hélas, ce n'était pas suffisant pour gagner contre Brittany et Mike. Leur seule chance était maintenant entre les mains de Blaine et Kurt ainsi que les siennes et celle de Rachel.

Et en étant tout à fait franc, Kurt et Blaine n'arriveraient jamais à faire mieux que Mike et Brittany. Ils n'y avaient plus qu' « eux » pour remporter ces deux milles dollars.

Il évacua ses pensées puis lorgna une nouvelle fois Rachel et Sam. Ils finirent de saluer une dernière fois la foule puis partirent rejoindre leurs camarades.

Mais soudain, sur leur route, Will sentit le regard de Sam s'attarder sur lui. Il lui sourit avec une évidente arrogance avant qu'il n'attrape la main de Rachel pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Il arqua dédaigneusement ses sourcils dès l'instant où Will pris conscience que Rachel accepta sans sourciller le geste du blond. Elle ne tenta pas un instant de s'écarter de sa poigne. Elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que sa main était dans la sienne. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel au monde.

Will essayait d'accepter du mieux qu'il pouvait les liens entre elle et Sam. Cela dit ce n'était pas facile…

Pas après une soirée où il les avait observé valser, s'étreindre pour finir par rester pendu à la main de l'autre. Encore moins simple lorsqu'il dût affronter le comportement présomptueux du blond pour la deuxième fois ce soir,

De nouveau, il eut l'irrésistible envie de le cogner et de lui faire ravaler son vilain petit rictus. Ce gamin aimait bien lui rappeler où était sa place. Que jamais il ne pourrait faire valoir sa position vis-à-vis de Rachel et empêcher tout autre homme de jouer ainsi à ses dépends.

Oh oui ! Sam jubilait en ce moment… mais plus pour très longtemps !

Un autre couple fut appelé au moment où Will hésitait à rejoindre le glee club qui félicitait très chaleureusement les deux jeunes gens qui lui causait bien des soucis. Pour cette fois, il préféra rester en retrait pour le moment et entama la conversation avec Allie.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, deux couples passèrent quand Allie lui lança soudain, en plein milieu d'une phrase :

- Will ?

- Hmm…

- On nous regarde d'une étrange manière.

- Où ça ? Demanda-t-il en observant Allie.

- De l'autre côté. Là-bas, vers la table des juges.

Will repéra la cible et ne fut pas surpris pour un sou.

- C'est Sue Sylvester.

- Comme dans « le fameux coach qui ne perd jamais une occasion de s'en prendre à toi et au glee club » ?

- En personne !

- Non seulement elle embarque deux de tes meilleurs danseurs mais en plus elle vient fanfaronner devant toi… Pas étonnant qu'elle t'énerve à ce point !

- Ouais, c'est son genre. J'ai compris récemment qu'on ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Soupira-t-il sous la lassitude que lui procurait le coach

- Alors quoi ? Vous allez la laisser continuer à vous faire tourner en bourrique ?

Pour toute réponse, Will offrit à Allie un visage qui en disait long sur ce qui se préparait.

Quelques temps après, Kurt et Blaine furent finalement invités à rejoindre la piste de danse.

Autant l'avouer franchement, la présence de deux garçons engendra une ambiance tout à fait différente du reste de la soirée. Les applaudissements du public n'étaient pas emprunts de la même énergie. Des murmures incompréhensibles voguaient de table en table. Mais fort heureusement, le couple ne fut pas déstabilisé par cet accueil mitigé. Ils étaient très certainement conscients que la présence de deux danseurs du même sexe n'étaient pas de coutume dans un bal encore moins dans la région.

Au moins, personne ne quitta les lieux suite à leur entrée sur scène. C'était déjà bon signe.

Car, qui sait ? Peut-être que l'année prochaine au lieu d'un couple du même sexe, deux y participeraient… Pourquoi pas plus ? Rien ne devait interdire ça.

Surtout que lorsqu'ils entamèrent leur chorégraphie, rien dans leur danse n'aurait pu être qualifié d'anormale. Ils jouèrent de leur situation avec originalité. Au lieu de laisser Blaine conduire la danse tout du long, ils échangèrent à deux reprises leurs positions au cours de leur numéro. Ils avaient orchestré ces changements avec beaucoup de naturel et d'ingéniosité si bien que le public avaient été très enthousiastes par cet effet.

On percevait l'amour entre eux. Doux, serein et éclatant. Les deux garçons avaient le privilège de se montrer devant le reste du monde et ils avaient bien raison d'en profiter.

Quand ils terminèrent, les applaudissements furent bien plus exaltés que lors de leur arrivé sur scène. Certains se refusaient à applaudir mais dans l'ensemble c'était une franche réussite. Les juges quant à eux furent tout à fait justes dans leur notation. Les deux garçons s'en sortaient avec un très bon 7.5 qui les amenaient à la 6ème place ex aequo avec un autre couple de danseur.

- Le coach vient vers nous.

Immédiatement, le timbre d'Allie l'incita à regarder la dernière position où il avait entrevue Sue. Et effectivement, elle s'approchait d'eux animée par un sourire d'une grande satisfaction.

- C'est le moment où elle vient pavaner devant moi maintenant qu'aucun de mes autres élèves n'à gagner face à Mike et Brittany.

- Alors elle remporte les deux milles dollars s'ils gardent leur position ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- C'est complètement dingue toute cette histoire ! Je veux dire il faudrait que tes deux élèves quitte leur première place pour qu'elle ne gagne pas les deux milles dollars. Dans tous les cas de figures, vous êtes perdants…

- Bienvenue dans ma vie !

Et tandis qu'il terminait leur discussion, le coach Sylvester vint à leur rencontre.

- Aurais-tu l'heure Will ?

Il fut tout aussi interloqué qu'Allie par sa question. Il regarda sa montre devant les deux femmes quand Sue repris :

- C'est l'heure où une fois de plus tu as perdu face à moi.

Il secoua la tête, profondément exaspérer. Elle ne manquait jamais une occasion, hein !

Par la suite elle parla pendant un long moment lui sembla-t-il. Elle lui certifia qu'il valait mieux pour lui et sa chorale que le reste de ses élèves n'est pas eu de meilleures notes que Mike et Brittany. À ses yeux c'était ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver de mieux ce soir.

Mais, elle ignorait que c'était loin d'être fini. Par pour lui, ni pour Rachel… Et surtout pas pour le Glee club.

Il subsistait une chance. Le clou du spectacle…

Une fois que Sue disparut entre les tables, il rejoint la totalité de ses élèves en compagnie d'Allie. Il en profita pour féliciter Rachel et Sam ainsi que Kurt et Blaine pour leur performance. Néanmoins il se garda bien d'envoyer une œillade de sympathie à Sam. Ce gamin avait bien trop joué avec ses nerfs ce soir !

Mais il oublia bien vite cette pensée lorsque le nom du couple suivant retint son attention. Celle de Rachel aussi.

C'était bientôt leur tour ! Enfin !

Ils passeraient après le duo suivant les dénommés Luke et Angela qui rejoignaient déjà la scène. Deux numéros et ils pourraient éblouir toute l'audience.

Accompagné d'Allie, il quitta ses élèves sur la promesse de revenir les voir lorsque les prix seraient remis. Sur la route pour retrouver leur place précédente, il essaya de garder son calme et se décida à feindre finalement un coup de téléphone pour lequel il avait déjà prévu une petite histoire qu'il lui permettrait de s'éclipser un petit moment.

Comme si son portable avait simplement vibré dans sa poche, il le sortit et le fit rapidement basculer à son oreille.

- Allo ?

Il marqua une pause pour laisser son prétendu interlocuteur parler puis reprit :

- Quoi ? Mais… Je ne peux pas le chercher maintenant. Je ne suis pas chez moi.

Il s'arrêta un autre instant sous le regard intrigué d'Allie puis repris après quelques secondes de silence à l'autre bout du fil :

- Tu l'as perdu dans la voiture ? Où ça ?

- …

- Très bien. Je te rappelle dès que je l'ai trouvé. À tout à l'heure.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche puis guetta de nouveau Allie qui demanda naturellement :

- Un problème ?

- Rien de très grave. Je dois aller à ma voiture un moment mais je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

- Est-ce que c'était… Tu sais…

Il comprit tout à fait ce qu'elle insinuait.

- Oui, c'était elle.

Il devait mentir dans les circonstances. Même si les raison pour lesquelles il mentait étaient justement de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait. En plus, qu'Allie imagine que c'était elle au bout du fil l'empêcherait plus encore de croire que Rachel et lui danseraient devant ses yeux dans quelques minutes.

Il était déjà parti à travers les gens, passait à présent l'ouverture de la salle de bal. Il s'avança dans le hall et s'assura que personne autour de lui ne le connaissait. Quand il fut sur que la voie était dégagée, il emprunta pour la deuxième fois les escaliers qui conduisaient au premier étage.

Il rejoint à la hâte les toilettes et avant même que Rachel ne fasse son apparition, il commença à se dévêtir et ranger ses habits dans le sac qu'il avait ramené ce soir.

Dès qu'il eut retiré sa veste et sa chemine, il piocha délicatement la robe de Rachel au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit devant lui. La jeune femme qui était légèrement essoufflée ferma le verrou derrière elle et s'approcha vivement de lui. Elle était tout à fait surexcitée.

C'était bon signe !

- Personne ne t'a posé de question ? Ou n'a remarqué mon absence ?

- Nop ! Tout roule !

Elle contempla alors le tissu qu'il tenait puis lâcha toute guillerette en tendant la main pour l'attraper :

- Ça, c'est pour moi !

Quand il observa ses doigts, l'image de ceux de Sam toujours attachés aux siens provoqua un vif sentiment de colère en lui. Il n'en montra rien pourtant et lâcha le vêtement que Rachel agrippait déjà.

- Alors comment tu nous as trouvé avec Sam ? Tu es resté plutôt évasif sur le sujet tout à l'heure… L'interrogea-t-elle au même moment qu'elle retirait sa tenue pour l'échanger par l'autre.

- Vous étiez très bien. Lâcha-t-il sans engouement.

- C'est tout ? On s'est quand même classé troisième jusqu'à présent.

- C'était bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ?!

Will regretta aussitôt de s'être emporter. Rachel fronça les sourcils et demanda tout à fait perplexe :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien du tout. Finis de te préparer.

Elle sembla déçue par sa réponse mais dut deviner qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Elle mit sa robe par-dessus ses sous-vêtements sous l'œillade de Will qui examina chacun de ses mouvements. Le silence était soudain gênant mais pas assez pour que Will résiste à demander :

- Sam sait que nous allons danser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… Oui, je lui ai dit. Répondit-elle assez dubitative. C'était mieux comme ça. Pourquoi ?

- Très bien.

- Will ?

Il n'énonça plus un mot sur le sujet du blond ce qui exaspéra un peu plus son amante qui souhaitait une réponse à sa question.

Will comptait laisser tout son désir et son amour pour elle prendre possession de lui durant cette danse. Il voguerait passionnément avec elle sous les yeux de tous et Sam saisirait une bonne fois pour toute que ses agissements étaient futiles. Ce que Will partageait avec Rachel, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir.

Il s'approcha soudain d'elle, le regard assombri par son envie d'elle. Il la contempla intensément, tint fermement sa taille entre ses mains puis la ramena aussi brusquement que lascivement contre son corps.

- C'est notre moment. Notre chance. Profites-en !

Elle sembla profondément émue par ses paroles. Déterminée à ne pas le décevoir.

- Tu es prête ?

Rachel acquiesça sans énoncer un mot. Prête… elle l'avait toujours été.

Il rajouta tandis qu'ils mettaient chacun leur masque sur leur visage :

- Tu sais quand faire les transitions avec le masque ?

- Oui ! C'est plutôt évident.

- Très bien. Laisse tes affaires ici. Moi je prends mon sac. Dès qu'on aura fini notre numéro, on se sépare. Tu retourneras ici. Moi j'irai me changer à ma voiture. Je préfère éviter que quelqu'un nous voie une fois qu'on aura terminé.

- Ok.

- C'est partie !

Ils sortirent bras dessus, bras dessous. Plus personnes n'auraient pu les reconnaître à présent. Dans les couloirs du premier étage, ils accélérèrent le rythme. Il valait mieux éviter d'être en retard lorsque les juges les appelleraient par les pseudonymes qu'il avait utilisé pour l'inscription.

Le couple descendait les escaliers avec élégance, calmement. Ils s'observèrent en biais. Même s'ils ne pouvaient percevoir que les yeux de l'autre, il était facile d'y deviner la satisfaction qui se cachait derrière les masques.

Ils atteignirent une fois de plus la salle de bal sur la fin du numéro des danseurs les précédents. Discrètement Will vint déposer son sac sous la nappe d'une table puis rejoint Rachel qui regardait déjà tout autour d'eux. Il fallait s'assurer que ses élèves et Allie n'étaient pas déjà à leur recherche.

Fort heureusement, la troupe était dispersée un peu partout dans la salle, debout ou assis à une table. Impossible donc pour eux de savoir concrètement lesquels d'entre eux était manquant. Du moins pour le moment.

Quant à Allie, il crut mourir de rire quand il la vit interagir avec le coach Sylvester. Plus encore quand il remarqua les grimaces et les œillades qu'elles se renvoyaient elle ne devait surement pas discuter de la pluie et du beau temps.

En tout cas, Will était rassuré. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur absence. Si ce n'était « ce bon vieux » Sam qui les épiaient de façon mauvaise alors qu'il avait déjà deviné leur identité. En même temps, pour lui, c'était facile.

Le couple de danseur encore sur scène termina alors son numéro sous les applaudissements de la foule. Ils reçurent un 6.9 et laissèrent enfin leur place.

L'un des jurés se leva au même moment que la main de Rachel vint s'échouer dans la sienne.

- Ça va aller ? Murmura-t-il sous son geste.

- Très bien ! Ce n'est pas de la tension… plutôt de l'excitation.

Il acquiesça, content de sa réponse puis laissa la voix du juré s'élever au dessus de tous :

- Maintenant Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez accueillir nos prochains concurrents : Calista et Ford.

Il put entrevoir l'amusement dans ses prunelles lorsqu'elle entendit leurs surnoms. Il capta même un rire.

- T'as pu t'en empêcher, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, il hocha de la tête, lui offrit son bras pour rejoindre la piste de danse sous le souvenir qui l'avait inspiré pour leurs pseudonymes…

_Flashback_

_Le corps et les dents propres, Will sortit de sa salle de bain affublé d'une simple serviette. Il observa Rachel couché à plat ventre sur le matelas du lit. Elle tenait un magazine entre les mains et l'article qu'elle lisait ne paru guère lui plaire. Il ne fit pas attention à ce détails cependant et dit tout en rejoignant sa commode :_

_- La douche est tout à toi. Tu peux y aller. _

_- …_

_Tout en prenant un caleçon d'un des tiroirs, il réitéra face à son mutisme :_

_- Rachel ? Tu m'écoutes ?_

_Elle releva les yeux vers lui affichant une surprenante colère. Il ignora bien pourquoi mais au lieu de le craindre, il s'en amusa._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

_- Moi ! Mais rien ! _

_Un rien qui la fit balancer à l'autre bout du lit le magazine qu'elle était en train de lire. Et tout en enfilant son sous-vêtement, Will partit récupérer la revue._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ?_

_- Page 24._

_Il s'assit sur le matelas, les jambes croisées. Il fit face au corps de son amante qui enfonça résolument sa tète entre ses bras, se refusant à jeter un regard dans sa direction. Il feuilleta les pages jusqu'à arriver à celle qui irritait passablement sa compagne. Quand il lut le titre de l'article, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il se surprit même à pouffer._

_- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. _

_- Un peu quand même. Tu dois l'avouer._

_Il s'allongea à son tour sur le ventre, tout à côté d'elle et posa le papier entre eux à hauteur de leur visage. Les traits de Rachel reparurent tandis qu'elle observait avec rage le magazine. Elle pointa alors chaque photo des couples en prononçant un chiffre pour chacun._

_- 16 ans ! 22 ans ! Et pour eux, 26 ans !_

_- C'est Hollywood. Les choses sont différentes là-bas._

_- Ouais mais franchement… quand tu vois que 22 ans séparent Harrison Ford et Calista Flockhart et qu'ils sont ensemble et mariés depuis une dizaine d'année, ça m'agace profondément._

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve là-dedans ?_

_- Ce qui m'énerve ?! C'est qu'on accepte totalement la relation de ces couples célèbres et que pour des gens comme toi et moi qui vivons dans un patelin conservateur comme Lima, treize ans c'est tout de suite la fin du monde._

_- Arrête… Tu « sais__** » **__ce qui déplait le plus dans les relations comme la notre ! _

_- Parce que tu es mon professeur. Oui, ça je ne risque pas de l'oublier… Souffla-t-elle exaspéré._

_- Ça mais surtout parce que tu es encore mineur. Dit-il avec une étonnante facilité. _

_En ce qui le concernait, le terme « mineur » n'était plus qu'un mot qui n'avait plus de sens lorsqu'il songeait à Rachel._

_- Regarde eux ! _

_Elle attira de nouveau son attention sur un couple plus jeune._

_- __Hayden Panettiere et Milo Ventimiglia. Elle avait tout juste dix huit ans quand elle est sortit avec lui. Il en avait presque trente. _

_- Je ne suis pas sur que ces deux là soient le bonne exemple. Il est dit ici que la relation n'a pas marché._

_Elle le foudroya du regard sous cette sentence._

_- Désolé. Répondit-il le ton presque taquin._

_Seulement son amusement s'effaça lorsqu'il la vit une fois encore lorgner l'article. Cette fois-ci, elle était soudain plus triste qu'en colère. _

_- Oublie ça. _

_Il prit le papier et l'envoya valdinguer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se coucha légèrement sur le flan, caressa délicatement son dos en signe de réconfort._

_- 1 an. 5 ans. 10 ou même 20 ans… On s'en fiche. Toi et moi on sait que ce ne sont que des chiffres, pas vrai ?_

_Elle finit par déposer son regard dans le sien, quelque peu calmée par ses paroles. Elle hocha de la tète en signe d'acquiescement. Il rajouta alors pour conclure ce sujet :_

_- Et dis-toi que cet article nous offre au moins un petit espoir. Dans ce monde, il y a surement des tas de gens capable de nous comprendre. J'en suis certain !_

_Il vint embrasser ses lèvres sous le sourire de Rachel. _

_Dieu, qu'il l'aimait souriante !_

_Fin du flashback_

Quand ils atteignirent la scène, le silence se fit en même temps que les dernières bribes de son souvenir s'effaçaient. Seul l'éclat de leurs prunelles perçait à travers les masques. Ils sentaient les regards de tous posés sur eux.

Immédiatement, la prise de Will enserra fermement la main et la courbe de la hanche de Rachel. Avant même que la musique ne commence, avec vélocité et ferveur, il rapprocha plus prêt leur deux corps. Ils pouvaient déjà tous deux sentir l'euphorie sauvage et sensuelle à l'idée de témoigner l'histoire qu'il s'apprêtait à leur conter. Celle qui débuta dès l'instant où les premières notes de musique ricochèrent à leurs oreilles.

Les yeux dans les yeux, le récit de leur danse commença.

Celui d'une jeune femme qui rencontrait un homme et découvrait pour la première fois les plaisirs de la chair et de l'amour. Un homme intouchable qu'on lui interdisait de convoiter. Un homme qui lui non plus ne devait la désirer. Mais malgré les interdis, les obstacles et les dédales, ils étaient trop épris pour renoncer.

Ils voguèrent à travers un amour tenace, fier, majestueux... Un amour bercé de sensualité, d'une certaine sauvagerie excitante harmonisée par une langueur étourdissante. Une parfaite combinaison entre les instincts primaux et la ferveur de l'amour.

Néanmoins, une question se posait… Est-ce qu'une telle chose était faîte pour durée ?

Car il arrivait un moment où les passions engendraient colères. Où la jalousie donnait vie aux doutes, à une convoitise sans limite. Quant à l'amour, il était toujours le fidèle partisan de la peine et des souffrances.

Tous indissociables les uns des autres. Tous là pour briser cet enchantement de lumière. Cet éclat qui s'enfonçait malheureusement vers les ténèbres. Vers le point culminant qui poussa la demoiselle à s'échapper brutalement de la prise de son aimé. Leurs pas et leurs choix les avaient conduits à se dérober de l'emprise de leur passion si bien que la tristesse infligée par la perte de cet être amena supplice et désolation sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Un visage qui ne pouvait disparaître comme ses traits semblaient définitivement transformés par la violence de cette séparation…

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à danser l'amertume, le désarroi et la fougue liés à l'absence de l'autre. Il n'était plus ensemble mais répondait encore à la théâtralité de leur vie commune, au désir vivace et brulant qui parcourait leurs veines aux réminiscences de l'amour.

Des souvenirs qui poussaient le poussaient à la récupérer. Cependant, la jeune femme ne cessait de le fuir. Elle voulait revenir vers lui. Parce que dès qu'il la touchait, elle renaissait. Parce que dès qu'il regardait au fond de ses yeux, elle retombait amoureuse.

Comment dire non à tout ça ?

On ne pouvait pas… Elle le savait à présent !

Il ne fallait pas lutter contre l'amour. Peut-être importe à quel point celui-ci était fou.

Car, oui, c'était une folie ! Toutefois si elle leur permettait d'être heureux et accompli alors elle devenait plus saine que toute tentative pour l'éradiquer.

Voilà pourquoi elle se décida à revenir dans ses bras lui quand il fut sur le point d'abandonner, de quitter définitivement son monde. Elle ondoya sensuellement autour de lui comme pour séduire de nouveau l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle le laissa effacer de ses mains le masque de deuil qui comblait son faciès. Ce dernier repris enfin les mêmes traits qu'auparavant.

Une larme persistait malgré tout, tout au fond de son cœur… Comme un rappel constant que le bonheur d'être avec lui pouvait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui le rendait si précieux.

S'aimer était leur malédiction. Mais pas seulement… C'était aussi leur plus grande bénédiction.

Et comme une réponse à cette pensée, un flot d'applaudissement vint acclamer la conclusion du récit de leur amour.

Will et Rachel étaient langoureusement pendus à leur corps, figés dans leur dernière position. Leur regard avide voulait capturer le succès de leur prouesse. Ils n'avaient fait aucun faux pas. Avaient raconté à la perfection le témoignage de ce qu'était leur relation.

Tout autour d'eux, les applaudissements perdurèrent longtemps. Les deux regardèrent enfin le public pour se rendre compte de la « standing ovation » qui leur était offerte. Ils virent clairement leurs yeux pétiller d'extase face à tant d'acclamations.

Les jurés durent même demander le silence de l'audience afin de donner les notes dans le silence. Le couple qui reprenait enfin ses esprits, se planta alors devant eux, les doigts entrelacés.

Le premier écriteau se retourna et ils obtinrent un magnifique « 10 » !

La pression de leur main se resserra. La tension était à son paroxysme.

La deuxième pancarte suivit affichant un « 8 ».

Etonnement face à cette note, quelques huées retentirent derrière eux à l'encontre du juré responsable de cette notation. Ils furent touchés par l'engouement de l'audience.

Ce fut ensuite au tour du jury numéro trois qui prit plus de temps que les deux autres pour dévoiler un superbe « 9 ».

Ils y étaient presque !

Seulement pour gagner face à Brittany et Mike il leur fallait impérativement un…

« 10 » !

Quand le nombre se dessina sur la plaque du dernier juré, ils durent combattre férocement l'envie folle de retirer leur masque pour s'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Il prenait la tête de la compétition avec une moyenne de 9.2 ! Et à moins que les deux derniers couples en compétition face mieux… ils sortiraient victorieux ! Sur tous les points !

Heureux et parfaitement comblé, le couple salua alors les jurés ainsi que l'ensemble de la foule.

Puis avant de disparaître à travers la foule, Will s'avança vers la table des juges pour tendre au juré numéro quatre un petit papier. Il revint vers Rachel et l'embarqua à sa suite en courant à travers la foule qui fut stupéfaite par leur empressement à quitter les lieux. Vers l'entrée, il récupéra à toute vitesse son sac caché sous une table et quitta enfin la salle de bal. Dans le hall, comme convenu plus tôt, ils se séparèrent. Il ne fallait surtout pas risqué d'être découvert maintenant qu'ils s'en étaient si bien sortis. Rachel retourna aux toilettes du premier étage. L'enseignant, lui, prit la sortie de l'immeuble dans le but de se changer à sa voiture.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, Will revint dans les lieux où Rachel et lui venaient d'éblouir toute une assistance. Il jeta une rapide œillade des alentours. Son amante n'avait pas encore réintégré les lieux. Tout en se dirigeant vers Allie, il guetta quelques uns de ses élèves qui, pour la plupart, ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence trop obnubilé par leur discussions, leurs fou rire ou par le spectacle. Mais si tous les autres ne faisaient pas attention à sa présence, un parmi eux s'attarda longuement sur son retour.

Sam renvoya à son professeur aussi mauvais et implacable depuis le soir où il avait découvert leur secret. Will aurait dû détourner le visage et continué sa route. Mais pour son insolence de la soirée, il lui sourit aussi ironiquement que possible, le salua de la tête tout à fait narquois. Une façon claire de montrer au blond, que lui, Will, avait gagné ce soir. C'était puéril de jouer à ce jeu avec ce gamin mais il s'en fichait bien. Sam l'avait bien cherché après tout et Will n'aurait pu être plus content lorsqu'il observa le traits du garçon se crisper plus encore, ses poings se resserrés.

Comme lui un peu plus tôt, il semblait ardemment avoir envie de le cogner.

Sur cette dernière image, Will préféra laisser tomber son cas et décida de jeter un coup d'œil hâtif au couple sur scène l'avant dernier de cette compétition. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pour gagner contre eux.

Quand il rejoint Allie – qui ne discutait plus avec le coach -, il demanda en arrivant dans son dos tout en déposant son sac à ses pieds :

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle ne sursauta pas. Ne sembla même pas surprise un instant par son retour. Elle lâcha calmement :

- Tes deux élèves, Mike et Brittany… Ils ont été détrônés de leur première place.

- Vraiment ?! Par qui ? Feint-il d'ignorer avec conviction et aplomb.

- Je ne sais pas… Ils ont fait un numéro incroyable et se sont éclipsés juste après. C'était assez bizarre. Dit-elle en basculant un regard étrange dans sa direction puis poursuivit simplement. Au moins le coach ne touchera pas à cet argent. C'est toujours ça de gagner.

- Oui… J'imagine. D'ailleurs tu sais où est-ce qu'elle est ?

- J'ai « parlé » avec elle tout à l'heure. Une vraie mégère si tu veux mon avis…

Will pouffa sous l'exaspération d'Allie qui de toute évidence avait eu un mal fou à supporter le coach.

- En tout cas, je crois que la prestation de ceux qui sont passés premier l'a bien énervé. Elle a disparu dans la foule à la fin du numéro. A mon avis, elle voulait leur mettre la main dessus pour leur balancer quelques insultes. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne les retrouvera pas…

Will sourit de satisfaction à l'idée que leur show ait autant mis à mal Sue Sylvester. Il était tant de la trouver et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute !

Sur cette pensée, il s'écarta d'Allie sur de brève parole. Sur sa route, il fut satisfait de repérer Rachel installée nonchalamment contre l'une des colonnes des lieux. Cela signifiait qu'elle était revenu assez discrètement pour que même lui ne repère pas son retour. Comme si elle était restée plantée là depuis un bon moment déjà.

Il se décida à aller à sa rencontre tout à fait naturellement, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe lequel de ses élèves. Dès qu'il l'eut rejoint, il murmura en maintenant une certaine distance entre eux :

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui. Personne n'a rien remarqué.

- Tu as été fabuleuse ce soir. Vraiment parfaite.

- Si ça n'avait pas été avec toi, je ne m'en serais pas aussi bien sortie.

Will fut touché par cette tirade et eut un mal fou à se contenir de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il préféra bien vite changer de sujet de pensée… Après tout ils avaient encore le reste de la nuit pour libérer l'excitation engendrée par cette soirée.

- Je suis venu te dire aussi que je me prépare à aller trouver Sue. Le moment est venu.

Rachel afficha un intérêt presque malsain aux dernières paroles de Will et clama :

- Fais-en sorte qu'elle comprenne bien ce qu'il en est maintenant, d'accord ?

- Compte sur moi.

Il lui renvoya un clin d'œil complice puis s'éclipsa sans un regard en arrière. Il chercha des yeux le coach sans la trouver.. Will rejoint donc le hall où, ici aussi, elle brillait par son absence. Toutefois, près des portes d'entrées de l'immeuble, il repéra enfin une grande silhouette aux cheveux blonds.

Il accourra jusqu'à elle, la rejoint à l'extérieur en l'interpellant sans qu'elle ne daigne se retourner. Elle descendait les escaliers quand il s'exprima une nouvelle fois, le ton moqueur :

- Tu t'en vas déjà Sue ? Tu ne veux pas voir la remise des prix ?

Elle s'arrêta en bas des marches sous cette réplique. Il l'a rejoint rapidement et se planta devant elle, l'attitude défiante.

- Tu es venu fanfaronner, c'est ça ?

- Non. Contrairement à toi, je sais ce que signifie le mot humilité. Et puis, fanfaronner pour quoi ? Parce que mes deux élèves se sont faits volés la première place par un couple d'étranger. Non, je ne crois pas.

Intérieurement, Will jubilait. Il savait bien mentir maintenant.

- Tu sais Will, j'avais été clair avec ton élève Mike. Il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il gagne. À présent, il devrait prochainement quitter les bancs de l'école.

Elle était sur le point de le quitter croyant avoir gagné quand il l'arrêta avec les mots suivant :

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi.

Il attira de nouveau son intérêt même si elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde effrayée par cette menace.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas continuer à envoyer tes élèves traînés dans mes pattes tous les jours de la semaine ? Dit-elle parfaitement ironique.

- Non… Cette partie du plan a déjà été un succès.

- Plan ?

Pour toute réponse, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, cliqua sur l'écran à la recherche du document puis montra finalement la fameuse vidéo.

Et plus les secondes et les images défilaient, plus le visage de Sue irradiait de colère et de rancœur.

Durant ces deux dernières semaines, les élèves de la chorale avait cherché à épuisé les nerfs de Sue en partant à sa rencontre dès qu'ils l'avaient pu. Et le plus beau, c'étai que chacune de ces confrontations avaient été filmés.

- On peut remercier Artie et les membres du club vidéo pour nous avoir prêté le matériel et quelques caméras miniature. Se pavana Will, béat d'observer les traits de Sue se déformer de cette façon.

Toutes les insultes, les violences verbales et physiques. Tous étaient sur vidéos. Et même en deux semaines, cela faisait un sacré paquet de situation où Sue était montrée sous ses véritables couleurs.

- Tu ne trouves pas que le montage est bien réalisé ?

S'en fut trop pour Sue ! Elle tenta d'arracher violemment le téléphone des mains de Will. Mais le professeur fut put rapide qu'elle et rangea l'objet dans sa poche sous la hargne du coach.

- Sérieusement, Sue… Même si tu avais pu mettre la main dessus, tu crois vraiment que c'est la seule copie que j'ai ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Pour la toute première fois, il avait réussi à la faire taire. Fier de cet évènement, il commença alors le discours de ses menaces :

- Ecoute-moi bien, je peux faire en sorte que ces images soient transférer sur tous les sites internet à la mode. Je pourrais même l'envoyer à quelques journaux télévisés de l'état qui seraient probablement ravis de les diffuser. Et tu sais ce que ferait cette vidéo ? En plus d'être humilié, tu seras surtout détestée par la moitié de ce pays. Tes victoires aux nationales n'y changeront rien. Tout le monde verra ton vrai visage une fois pour toute. Et crois moi quand je te dis que certains sponsors refuseront catégoriquement de soutenir quelqu'un qui utilise des phrases tels que « C'est comme lorsque l'on aperçoit des traces de griffes sur un comptoir, on sait que c'est probablement l'un des descendants de Barbra Streisand ou de Moïse » Assez antisémite, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas ce que tu insinues !

- Oh je le sais. Je sais parfaitement que c'est juste une façon que tu as de faire dans l'originalité. Mais ce n'est pas ce que le reste du pays verra.

Will jubilait. Elle était au supplice. Le glee club la tenait. Pour la première fois en deux ans, ses élèves et lui avait un point de pression sur le coach.

- Pourquoi devrais-je subir tes menaces ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien me trouver un autre poste dans un autre lycée et j'aurais enfin la paix !

- Abandonne les cheerleaders et je te promets que ces images sortiront !

Le sang froid qu'il insuffla à sa phrase atteint de plein fouet l'assurance de Sue. Elle commençait à saisir qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir.

Il était temps de lui infliger le coup de grâce !

- Chacun de mes élèves aura la possibilité de répondre à tes attaques à présent. Je suppose que tu connais le principe des kamikazes ? Donner sa vie pour détruire son ennemie. Sache que mes élèves auront toujours beaucoup plus de courage que tu n'en as. Ils n'hésiteront pas à se servir de ces images, peu importe qui tu blesseras. Tout simplement parce qu'ils se protègent les uns les autres. Tu as peut-être remporté tout un tas de championnat mais jamais tu n'as saisis ce qu'était le véritable esprit d'équipe. Comment le serais-tu ? Toi qui passe la totalité de ton temps à humilier les autres. Comment pourrais-tu avoir la moindre idée de ce que je suis en train de te parler ?

Le calvaire de Sue faisait la joie de Will. Tous… ils la tenaient enfin !

- Maintenant, plus aucun d'entre nous ne perdra son temps avec toi. Tu sais ce qu'il en est à présent. Ne nous mets plus jamais de bâtons dans les roues et nous garderons tout ça pour nous.

- Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en toi et en une bande de gamins qui ne souhaitent que me voir brûler sur un bucher ? Dois-je te rappeler l'incident d'une certaine vidéo l'année passée ?

- Tout d'abord, je suis l'unique détenteur de cette vidéo. Si tu t'en prends à l'un d'entre eux, ils viendront me voir et nous déposeront tous ensemble ces images sur le net. Ensuite, ils ont tous accepté de signer un papier promettant de ne jamais demander à la diffuser sans que tu ne t'en sois préalablement pris à l'un d'entre eux. S'il tente de me berner, ils seront expulsés du glee club. Ni plus, ni moins

- Et ça devrait me rassurer ?

- Oui. Parce que contrairement à toi, ils savent faire preuve d'intégrité.

Will souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle était muette. Abattue. Vaincue.

Tout autour d'eux, survint soudain un flot continu de gens qui sortait par l'entrée du bâtiment. De toute évidence, il avait manqué la fin du concours et la remise des prix. Sa discussion lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps. Mais ce n'était pas important. Les élèves allaient bientôt le rejoindre devant les marches de l'escalier et il pourrait chaleureusement féliciter chacun d'eux.

Seulement, avant ça, il eut le temps de s'exprimer une dernière fois à l'encontre de la blonde :

- Tu te rappelles quand tu as comparé notre lutte à une partie d'échec. Que tu me disais que tu aurais toujours cinq coups d'avance sur moi... Tu sais ce qui fait de quelqu'un un maître des échecs ? Ce n'est pas d'avoir plusieurs coups d'avance sur son adversaire mais d'en avoir un. Un seul. Et celui-ci est toujours le bon.

Sur cette conclusion, les voix de certains des élèves sifflèrent à ses oreilles. Il virevolta pour les observer descendre en groupe les escaliers en compagnie d'Allie et d'une foule d'autres gens. Quand ils le rejoignirent, rieurs et parfaitement joyeux, il tourna un instant la tête pour s'apercevoir que Sue s'était esquivée subtilement.

Certains de ses étudiants remarquèrent sa fuite et ce fut Mike qui demanda en premier, assez inquiet :

- Alors ? Comment a réagi le coach face à notre défaite ? Est-ce que je dois me préparer à devoir chercher une nouvelle école ?

Will regarda ses élèves attroupés autour de lui et énonça tout à fait ravi :

- Sue ne devrait plus être un problème pour nous dorénavant. Enfin au moins pour un très long moment. Le plan a été un succès.

Quelques cris de joies explosèrent de la bouche de certains. Ils crièrent si fort qu'ils firent sursauter quelques personnes qui quittaient la soirée. Même le garçon qui le regardait froidement depuis un long moment se mêla à l'enthousiasme d'une telle nouvelle. Et il fut très heureux pour Rachel quand ils se réunirent tous autour d'elle pour créer une sorte d'étreinte de groupe.

Après tout, c'était bien d'elle que venait l'idée !

Dans sa contemplation, Allie vint s'installer sur son flan droit et déclama, le ton enjoué :

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais si serein tout à l'heure. C'étai ce soir que tu comptais enfin la mettre au pas… Si l'on peut dire.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, parfaitement satisfait.

Lorsque la joie d'être débarrassée s'estompa légèrement, Will en profita pour saluer une fois de plus la prestation de ses étudiants. Il leur avoua que même s'il n'avait pas finit premier – excepté pour Rachel – ils avaient réellement démontré de vrais talents ce soir. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et tandis que le sujet des gagnants de la compétition ressurgît, Mercedes lâcha à l'intention de Will :

- Vous savez que le couple qui a finit premier n'est même pas revenu chercher son prix. Ils ont laissés une note remerciant le public et le jury pour cette soirée. Que ça avait été un honneur pour eux de danser ici, ce soir. Rien d'autre. C'est à se demander s'ils vont même recevoir leur deux milles dollars ?

- Le chèque leur sera très certainement envoyé par courrier. Pour s'inscrire vous avez dû donner vos coordonnés il me semble. Déclara Will penaud.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux…

- N'empêche, ce couple restera le mystère de cette soirée ! Entonna à son tour Artie.

- Ils étaient incroyables quand même ! Continua Blaine.

- Ça c'est sur. Proféra Rachel qui rentra instinctivement dans le jeu.

D'ailleurs sa tirade ne sembla guère plaire à une certaine tête blonde.

- Vous avez vu leur mise en scène ? On aurait dû penser à essayer d'infiltrer une histoire dans nos chorégraphies. Les rejoint Kurt qui semblaient presque jalouser cette idée.

- Ouais, c'est clair que les gens ont adorés ça. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Surtout la femme. Elle bougeait tellement bien.

- Puck ! Dit l'ensemble des jeunes sur le même ton.

- Quoi ?!

Encore une fois, ils s'esclaffèrent tous de bon cœur.

Que de compliments Rachel et Will recevaient ce soir !

- Croyez-moi pour conter si bien une telle histoire, il faut forcément l'avoir vécu.

L'hilarité précédente fut interrompu par le timbre d'Allie qui attira l'attention de tous à travers sa tirade.

- Vous pensez ? La questionna Kurt.

- C'est leur vie qu'ils ont dévoilé dans leur danse ce soir. J'en suis persuadé. C'était bien trop inspiré pour n'être qu'une simple fiction.

- Ouais un peu comme le genre de relation qu'ils partagent dans le film Moulin Rouge.

- Carrément. C'est…

Et comme ça, le sujet du couple qui avait remporté la victoire disparut des lèvres des membres de la chorale.

Peu après, Will salua un à un ses élèves en serrant la main de chacun d'eux et s'assura de terminer par Sam. Car quand son tour arriva, les deux hommes ne se génèrent pas pour essayer de faire du mal à l'autre à travers le seul contact physique qu'ils partagèrent de la soirée.

À tous les coups, la main du blond devait au moins être aussi endolorie que la sienne lorsqu'il la lui rendit. Peut-être même plus. Will l'espérait !

Tandis que ses élèves s'en allaient enfin pour rejoindre chacun les véhicules qui les avaient conduits ici, Will termina ses au revoir par Allie sur la promesse de la revoir d'ici peu.

Il avait vraiment apprécié qu'elle vienne ce soir. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, qui le faisait beaucoup rire et il le tardait de la revoir.

Il l'observa rejoindre le parking, guetta quelque uns de ses élèves monter en voiture tout en marchant jusqu'à sa voiture. Mais sur sa route il remarqua soudain que quelque chose manquait…

Son sac !

En hâte, il fit demi-tour pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. La quasi-totalité des convives de ce soir étaient partis et il fut content lorsqu'il vit que sa propriété était toujours à la même place et qu'il n'avait pas été prit par quelqu'un.

Par la suite, quand il revint sur pas et qu'il atteignit le parking, il fut surpris de l'apercevoir se tenir devant son auto. Dès qu'il rejoint cette dernière, il s'exclama assez curieux :

- Allie ? Qu'est-ce tu fais encore là ? Je te croyais déjà parti.

- J'étais sur le point d'y aller mais au dernier moment, je me suis dit que j'avais besoin de clarifier quelque chose dès maintenant.

- Clarifier quoi ?

Il l'observa perplexe. Elle semblait soudain assez mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as me dire ?

Il lui tourna le dos out en réitéra sa question. Il enfonçait déjà la clé dans la serrure de la portière quand…

- Depuis combien de temps tu sors avec ton élève… Rachel ?

- …

Seul le bruit métallique des clés qui tombèrent avec fracas sur le sol transperça l'horreur du silence engendrée par les mots d'Allie.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?! Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, comme insulté par sa question.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je sous-entends. Répliqua-t-elle calmement.

- J'ignore ce qui a pu te mettre une pareille idée en tête mais à l'avenir j'aimerais que tu évites ce genre de remarque qui me paraisse aussi déplacé qu'inapproprié.

- C'est surement pas facile pour toi d'avoir à dire toutes ces choses… J'imagine que lorsque l'on entretient une relation avec son élève, ça doit faire mal d'être obligé de tenir un tel discours.

- Arrête avec ça ! Je ne sors pas avec l'une de mes étudiantes, C'EST CLAIR ?! Enlève-toi ça de la tête ! S'emporta-t-il.

Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train d'arriver ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Par pitié, pas encore !

- Je n'en parlerai pas si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Mais je voulais que tu saches que j'étais au courant à présent.

Elle se tut sous le regard de Will qu'il sentait se durcir en même temps que sa colère et son effroi s'intensifiait. Elle renchérit alors en guise de conclusion :

- Prends ça comme tu veux mais la prochaine fois que vous comptez vous montrer aux yeux de tous, même sous un masque, n'oubliez pas de retirer tout autre objet personnel.

Elle releva son avant bras, tapota l'absence d'objet autour de son poignée puis fis demi-tour le visage peint de gentillesse.

Will observa la zone du corps qu'elle avait désigné. Il contempla sa montre, hébété, sous le choc.

Voilà ce qui l'avait trahit. Il se rappelait la scène… celle où Sue lui avait demandé l'heure. Juste devant Allie…

Il n'en revenait pas. C'était si improbable !

Encore plus lorsqu'il songea à Rachel. Qu'elle est devinée pour lui était une chose… Mais pour Rachel ?! Comment elle avait fait ?

Soudain, Will pris pleinement conscience de l'affreux cauchemar qu'était en train de devenir cette si parfaite soirée.

Comment est-ce qu'il allait s'en sortir ?

- Attends !

Sous le timbre du professeur Allie s'arrêta dans sa démarche assez étonnée qu'il l'interpelle.

D'ailleurs, Will l'était tout autant.

Pourquoi lui disait-il d'attendre ? C'était comme si sa bouche avait parlé sans son consentement. Pourtant, au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait à lui demander quelque chose. Toutefois, s'il prononçait cette tirade alors il admettrait. Il lui dévoilerait son secret.

Devait-il s'y risquer ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à Allie ? Car, honnêtement, il devait savoir impérativement ce qui les avait trahis. Il ne fallait plus jamais commettre la même erreur.

Que devait-il faire ?!

La question ne cessait de rebondir dans son crâne. Et, malheureusement, la réponse il la connaissait.

Il n'avait plus qu'à l'appliquer...

- Comment as-tu su pour Rachel ?

Will fut soudain très dérouté par la compréhension et l'amabilité qui se dévoilèrent sur le faciès d'Allie. Tout simplement, celle-ci formula :

- Sam.

Le professeur fut plus que désorienté par cette réponse. Elle dû le voir puisqu'elle expliqua :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant je suis très observatrice. Et il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. L'attitude défiante que vous avez partagé tout au long de la soirée m'a d'abord surprise et je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. Du moins… pas avant que je ne saisisse que tu étais celui qui dansait ce tango qui t'a valu la première place. Après ça, il a été très facile de deviner l'identité de ta partenaire de danse. C'était évident qu'elle soit le dénominateur commun entre toi et Sam. Rajoute ça à tous les secrets que tu fais autour de la femme qu'on a mentionné depuis le jour de notre rencontre… Le puzzle s'est assemblé très vite après ça.

- C'est à se demander pourquoi tu n'es pas devenue détective privé… Souffla Will qui s'insultait mentalement de tous les noms pour avoir joué ce petit jeu avec le blond.

- Crois-le ou non, à un moment donné, j'y ai réellement pensé.

Un silence persista. Qu'allait-il se passer pour Rachel et lui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

Il craignait plus que toute la réponse à cette question qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je compte rentrer chez moi, savourer un bon cosmo puis aller me coucher.

- Allie ! Sérieusement ! Ne joue pas avec moi. Pas maintenant !

- Mais je suis très sérieuse Will. Je ne compte rien faire de cette histoire.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-il avec une vive émotion au fond de la voix qui émut Allie. Tu n'as aucune raison de me protéger.

- Aucune si ce n'est que tu es un ami à moi maintenant. Que j'apprécie beaucoup ton élève. Et aussi parce que ce que tu vis, je l'ai déjà vécu. Tu le sais. Comment pourrais-je me mettre en travers de ça ? Ce serait renier tout ce que j'ai ressenti par le passé. Et ça n'arrivera jamais.

- Comment tu peux accepter ça aussi facilement ? Tu comprends ce que je ressens mais comment arrives-tu à passer outre presque tous ce que le reste de ce pays désapprouve ?

- Sincèrement… qui ne pourrait pas accepter votre relation après le spectacle que vous nous avez offert ce soir. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une telle chose. C'était beau. Rassurant même.

Jamais Will n'aurait crut que quelqu'un puissent utiliser ces qualificatifs pour parler de sa relation avec Rachel. Il baissa un instant le regard, la tête envahie par une multitude de pensée qui s'entrechoquait. Il avait toujours peur mais sentait pourtant qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Allie.

- Eh, Will ? Le susnommé releva soudain les yeux vers elle, intrigué. Ne sous-estime pas la compréhension de certaines personnes. Beaucoup de gens ne réagiront pas comme moi, c'est vrai… Cela dit, ils en existent plus que tu ne le crois !

- Merci Allie. « De nous accepter » Rajouta-t-il pensivement.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, déposa un long baiser sur sa joue puis sur un sourire qui ne respirait que la bonté, elle se détourna et le quitta.

Au bout du compte, Will avait eu raison ce jour où il avait dit à Rachel qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Certaines personnes pouvaient les comprendre sans leur jeter la pierre. Allie venait de le prouver. Et il lui était infiniment reconnaissait de cela.

Fin de chapitre.

* * *

**C'est fini pour cette fois...**

**Et j'imagine que maintenant des tas de questions sur la suite de l'histoire vous titillent :)**

**En tout cas, sachez que la dernière partie était tout à fait prévu mais j'hésitais à l'inclure plus tard dans l'histoire. Seulement après mûre réfléxion, j'ai su que c'était le bon moment. **

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Faites m'en part si l'envie vous dit :)**

**J'espère à très bientôt !**


End file.
